


A Doctor in Thedas

by theCelticMyst



Series: A Doctor in Thedas [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Dragon Age Spoilers, F/M, Hook ups and Break ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 145
Words: 212,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theCelticMyst/pseuds/theCelticMyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This long, over drawn work (it will be in the end) came from a conversation with a friend.  We got on the matter of Bioware and how they kept changing the official cannon for the Dragon Age World.  It seemed like someone was going around and messing with their space-time continuum.  At some point, I made the joke that what they needed was the Doctor to come in and fix the world.  He told me that I had to write a story about that.  So this baby starts at the worse possible ending for Thedas (so major spoiler for anyone who hasn't done all three games as Solas is fulfilling his dastardly plans).  Then the Doctor enters and goes back through the story to fix things (after picking up one of the Dragon Age characters to add to his crew of companions).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fen Harel Wins

                The bald elf stood upon the large blade of a broad axe and stared down at the prone, large, one armed warrior in front of him.  One of the warrior’s horns was broken and blood flowed from his nose and one of his ears.  “I’m sorry that it came to this, Karaas.”

                The Qunari glared up at the egg-headed elven mage as an eerie green light grew around them.  “If you were sorry, Solas, you would not be doing this.  If you were capable of any feeling, you would not be trying to destroy this world to bring back that of people who have been dead for thousands of years.”  Karaas managed to push his one and only arm against the ground, but not matter what he did, his body would not obey his command to lift itself up against his former friend, turned deadly enemy.  His heart wrenched as he heard screams in the distance.  He had failed them; he had failed the people of Thedas and now millions would die so this megalomaniac elf could restore a long dead civilization and free the false gods of the ancient elves.

                Neither combatant noticed the two men watching them.  The men were almost opposites in appearance and personality.  One was a tall human with sunken eyes and dark hair that was smattered with silver.  There was a haggard look about him that suggested he had seen too much in his life.  He gripped a large shield and an ornate long sword. 

The other was a dwarf whose golden blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail.  His handsome face was accentuated by a scar that suggested his nose had been broken more than once.  The lines that had begun to show on his face implied that he had chosen to laugh at life rather than let his past miseries consume him.  He cradled a crossbow in his hands as if it were something precious.

Varric, the dwarf, turned to his companion.  “Loghain, we have to help Karass.”

“No,” Loghain gripped the back of the collar of Varric’s armor.  “It is too late.  We would only get ourselves killed, too.  There is nothing we can do.  We need to find a way to survive.”

                “I don’t want to live in the world he is creating, Scowly,” Varric countered.  “I would rather go out as one of the heroes.”

                Solas seemed to look in the two men’s direction.  Varric didn’t think the elven mage with a god complex could see them, but he wasn’t sure.  “No one can stop me now.”

                “I would like to test that theory,” a dark haired woman appeared before him.

                “Morrigan,” Solas lifted his chin.  “Do you really believe that you can stand up to me?”

                “You are determined to destroy all that I have ever loved, even my own mother was slaughtered by your hand,” She raised her staff.  “You have much to answer for.”   She shot a swirl of freezing air at him.

                He easily deflected the Cone of Cold and sent a telekinetic blast out at her.  Morrigan was lifted off her feet and hurled back.  She rolled with the fall and came back up on her feet.  Her body began to glimmer and she turned into a moderately sized high dragon. 

                “Wow,” Varric breathed from where he was watching.

                Solas sent a full blizzard at her, and then hit her with another ice spell that began to coat her wings.  Morrigan tried desperately to stay in the air, but was forced to the ground.  Then she screamed as a sword was thrown at her.  Varric was shocked to see that Loghain had rushed out and was fighting Morrigan.  Sadly, he wasn’t shocked to discover that the man had betrayed his people.  Solas had probably promised to destroy Orlais before Ferelden fell.  Loghain’s priorities had always been screwed.  As Morrigan crashed, she resumed her natural state.  Solas turned into a large wolf and began stalking towards her growling.  He launched himself at her neck, jaws wide and teeth ready to tear.

                “No!”  Varric ran out and let loose a bolt from Bianca as a strange noise filled the air.

                A large blue box manifested between Solas and Morrigan.  A light at the top was flashing and it said ‘Police Public Call Box’ on the front.  The door opened and a couple stepped out.  The man had dark hair and wore a black leather jacket.  His companion was a pretty blonde who was dressed in the style of a Ferelden peasant.  She pointed at Solas and said “No, bad wolf.”  Solas was so startled that he stood where he was, only now becoming aware of the bolt in his side which urged him to turn back into his elven form.

                The dark haired man picked up Morrigan and carried her into the box, the blonde following him.  He looked at Solas.  “We will discuss this later.”  Then he looked over at Varric and said.  “Run.  Not with him, though,” he pointed at Loghain.  “He works for senior psychopath here.”


	2. In Which Some of the Readers go After the Author with Pitchforks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morrigan meets the Doctor and his other companions, who explain how her time line became messed up.

Chapter 2

                Morrigan’s head was throbbing.  She did not know if she was more annoyed by the throbbing or shocked that she was still alive.  She had gone to try and stop Solas, but did not expect to live through the experience.  The man had killed her mother and she did not think anyone could do so permanently.  There were legends about Flemeth, about her powers.  She was hundreds of years old and held the spirit of Mythal, who had been worshipped as an elven god.  She slowly opened her eyes to see the couple who had saved her looking down at her.  She looked around at the strangest surroundings she had ever seen.  There was a strange bowl shaped contraption with tentacles around it and a large tube on top in the middle of the room.  The walls were curved and had bizarre round lights on them.  The lights were not lit by any flame, yet they shone.  “Blast and damnation, where am I?”

                “You’re in a place that has been neither blasted nor damned,” the dark haired man said cheerfully.

                “I do not find your humor amusing,” Morrigan scowled.

                “Really?” The man turned to his companion.  “What do you think, Rose?  Am I amusing?”

                Rose smiled at the man.  “You are.  She reminds me of Queen Victoria.  ‘I am not amused.’” She assumed a hoity accent.  She turned to Morrigan.  “I’m Rose, this is the Doctor.”

                “What is a doctor?” Morrigan wondered.

                “It is like a healer,” he explained.

                “Healer who?” She wanted to know.

                “Just call him Doctor,” Rose laughed.

                Another man entered the room.  This one also had dark hair and wore a long coat that billowed as he walked.  “You can call me Jack.” He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

                She drew her hand back, swiftly.  “Do not presume to flirt with me.”

                “I just said hi,” he flashed her crooked grin.

                “For you, Jack, that is flirting,” the Doctor pointed out.

                “I demand to know what is happening,” Morrigan faced the Doctor. “And I will be getting out of this strange building.”

                “You can demand all you like,” he responded.  “That doesn’t mean that it is going to happen.”

                “Do you think you can hold me?”  She challenged.

                “Yes, I do,” he confirmed. 

                “You don’t want to go out there,” Jack slid an arm around her shoulders.  “Your world is falling apart.  There are strange demons running around and elves who suddenly have magical powers who don’t know how to use them.  Stay here with me where it is safe.”

                Morrigan glared at Jack.  “Remove your hand before I remove it from your body permanently.”

                “Hmmm,” Jack raised his eyebrows.  “It could be worth it.”  He did remove his hand, though.

                “You were in the middle of getting killed by that god-wolf-elf person,” Rose pointed out to Morrigan.  “Why do you want to go back?”

                “I have to try to stop him,” Morrigan insisted.  “I cannot stand by and let him win.”

                “Why?” The Doctor asked.

                “Why what?” Morrigan countered.

                “Why do you have to try to stop him?  Why not try and save yourself?” He questioned.

                Morrigan thought about the answer for a few moments.  “Humans are fools,” she announced.  “I was raised in the wilds and did not have much contact with them when I was a child.  I found their customs strange and they confused me.  Yet I have also found that they can be loyal and brave.  There are those who once you when their friendship will stand by you no matter what the Fade and the Fates throw at them.  Most will throw down their lives for those they love and would face any would be god to protect them.  By destroying the veil between the Fade and the waking world, Solas will destroy not just most of humanity, but the dwarves and Qunari as well.  I doubt that the majority of elves will even survive the chaos it will cause, whether or not their ancient magic is restored.  I will not sit idly by and let that happen.”

                “Exactly,” the Doctor began playing with buttons on the control panel in the middle of the Tardis.  “Humans are great and you are one of them.  That is why you are going to help me save them.  Rose, show her the books.  Jack, explain what is happening here.”

                “Why me?” Jack protested.

                “Because it is your fault,” the Doctor reminded him.

                “We can’t know that for sure,” Jack protested.  “All right, it might be.  However, it wouldn’t have happened if the Tardis had not malfunctioned and brought us here.”  He turned to Morrigan.  “For starters, I am a time agent.”

                “A what?” She had never heard of such a thing.

                “I had a device that allowed me to travel in time,” he continued as if she hadn’t interrupted.

                “Had,” the Doctor repeated.

                “Anyway,” Jack ignored the comment.  “We were exploring the markets in a town call Val Royeaux when a pretty blonde with long pointed ears approached me.  Her name was Ellana…something.  Lavellan that is it, it was Ellana Lavellan.  Anyway, we sort of hit it off and we went back to her place.  Well, to a room in an inn that she was staying at.”

                “Or so she claimed,” Rose inserted.  “Jack needs to learn to confirm background information when he is chasing a new tail.”

                “I had no reason to doubt her,” Jack protested.  “Not until I woke up the next morning and my time device and Ellana were both gone.”

                “He’s lucky to still have his kidneys,” Rose added.

                “While he was off having a good time,” the Doctor continued the story.  “Rose and I were stopped by a dark haired woman wearing armor.”

                “She had a braid wrapped around her head and acted impatient,” Rose interjected.  “She was carrying three bound books and a bunch of smaller ones that turned out to be diaries.  I’ll go get them.”

                “Anyway,” the Doctor continued.  “She didn’t introduce herself.  She just handed me the books and said ‘everything is wrong now.  Fix it.’  Then she left and Jack soon came back, looking chagrinned.  He didn’t tell us what had happened, though, until there were strange green lights and demons started to appear.”

                “Here are the books,” Rose returned to the room, her arms full of books.  “These are the three novels.  They are all written by a Verric Tethras.  We have _The Hero of Ferelden, The Tale of the Champion,_ and _This Shit is Weird: The Inquisitor Trevelyan Story_.”  She laid those three books down.

                “Varric was the dwarf with the crossbow,” Morrigan admitted.  “He is also a popular novelist, although those three books are based on real people.”  She studied the titles more closely.  “Well, this is an oddity.  _The Inquisitor Trevelyan Story_?  The Inquisitor was named Karaas Adaar, not Trevelyan.”

                “Obviously he wasn’t,” the Doctor countered.  “According to these he was named Trevelyan.”

                “She,” Rose corrected.  “The Inquisitor was a woman.  Her name was Evelyn Trevelyan.”

                “Really?” the Doctor grinned.  “Isn’t that marvelous?  I suppose the other two are also wrong.”

                Rose looked picked up the first book.  “Who do you believe the Hero of Ferelden is Morrigan?”

                “’Twas Faren Brosca, a dwarven commoner. I knew him personally,” Morrigan revealed.  “We fought together during the Fifth Blight.”

                “Rose?” The Doctor smiled at her.

                “According to this, it was Elissa Cousland.  She was a Ferelden noble, the youngest daughter of Ferelden’s most powerful noble according to this,” Rose held up the second book.  “Let’s try for one out of three.  Who is the Champion of Kirkwall?”

                “Was,” Morrigan corrected.  “All three are dead now.  ‘Twas Marian Hawke.”

                “Hey,” Rose tossed the second book to the Doctor.  “One of them is still the same person.”

                “It’s obvious that we need to find out what happened to the other two,” Jack interjected.  “So where do we start.”

                “How about we start with you not giving strange devices to Solas’ girlfriend?” Morrigan suggested.

                “Oh, it’s too late for that,” Jack smirked at her.  “We need to find out why this Elissa and Evelyn were not where they were supposed to be in the first place.”

                “That is not going to be easy,” the Doctor considered.  “I’ll get the Tardis working on the history of this world.  Meanwhile, it might be better to find Varric again and get his newer versions of his histories.”

                “Solas has likely killed him,” Morrigan sighed.  “Either that or one of his minions has.  Half the elves in Thedas seem to be helping him.  The other half had joined the Qun and faced the Qun’s anti-magic policy when the elves ancient magic began to return.  There are few trustworthy ones out there.  I do know a bookstore in Val Royeaux that might have what we need.”

                “We’re off then,” the Doctor turned back to the controls of the Tardis.  Then he stopped and tossed something yellow to Morrigan.”

                “What is this?”  She examined the long yellow item.

                “It’s a banana, it’s good for you,” the Doctor turned back to the controls while Rose went back to reading.  Jack sat down next to Morrigan, smiling at her.  She snarled at him as she bit into the banana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note, this is not the sweet Elanna Levallan who romanced Cullen or Blackwall who stole Jack's device nor is it they fun spicy Elanna Levallan whom Iron Bull or Sera loved. This is the speciest, obsessed Levallan who romanced Solas and even offered to help him with his diabolical plan at the end of Trespasser, my dear readers, you know who she is. Alas, even though she was not Inquisitor, she still found Solas.  
> Solasmancers, yep, they're the villains. I had not meant to reveal it so soon, but it happened. I will see you when you reach me with your pitchforks and torches.


	3. Looting in Val Royeaux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Company land in Val Royeaux to loot a bookstore. They find someone they were not expecting.

                The Tardis landed on a pile of fishnets as it sat down near a wall blocking part of Val Rayeux from the sea.  The area had once sported fountains and benches; it had been a welcoming spot for visitors and local shoppers.  Now most of the benches were crushed and the awnings were in tatters.  A green glow emanated from the now almost non-existent veil to the Fade as it finished dissipating.  A random rage demon slithered by.

                The blue doors opened, ejecting the four passengers.  As they stepped out, an abomination walked towards them, carrying the head of a once beautiful black woman.  As she had not had much hair, it was having difficulty keeping ahold of it.

                Morrigan sent a blast of ice at the creature.  She then raised her staff and threw more cold at it.  The creature froze and then burst apart.  The head rolled towards them.  Morrigan cocked her head for a minute and looked at the disembodied face.  “Vivienne?”

                “You knew her?” Jack’s eyes were round.

                “She was a mage who helped the Inquisition,” Morrigan explained.  “She mostly helped herself, but at times she was helpful to the Inquisition as well.  She made me seem almost pleasant.”

                “Almost,” Jack repeated.

                “Let’s get going, before more arrive,” the Doctor grabbed Rose’s hand and led her to a nearby door.  “Is this it?”

                “Would I have instructed you to land beside it otherwise?” Morrigan questioned.

                Inside, they found that the store had pretty much survived intact.  There were books and records scattered everywhere, but everything still seemed to be in place.  “What should we get?” Rose questioned.

                “Grab everything you can,” the Doctor instructed.

                Morrigan quickly grabbed Verric’s histories and then noticed a strange sound coming from one of the cabinets.  “'Tis a book loving spirit perhaps?”

                “Stand back,” the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the cabinet.  There was a click as the locks disengaged.  He then pulled open the doors and found a blonde woman cowering inside.

                “Anora?” Morrigan eyed the Queen of Ferelden.  “What are you doing in there?”  She turned to the others.  “This coward is Anora; she is the Queen of Ferelden and should be trying to save her people.”

                “My kingdom has fallen,” Anora let out a sob.  “It started when most of the elves in the palace left.  Even Erlina, my handmaid, left me.  When the veil started to dissolve, there was nothing I could do.  I am no warrior.  Then all of my people began to turn on me when they learned that my father, Loghain was working for Fen’harel.  I had to flee.”

                “You left your people to fight against the spirits and demons that are being unleashed into this world and ran?” The Doctors voice remained eerily calm.  “There is a megalomaniac on the loose who was once worshipped as a god by his people and he is freeing his buddies and you left your people to fight on their own.  Go back.  Go back and fight off their enemies with a stick for all I care and know that when I am done, you will no longer be queen.”

Anora just nodded and turned to run.  Rose stopped her.  “Wait, before you go, tell me where Alistair Theirin is.”

“Alistair?” Morrigan eyed her companions.  “He abandoned Warden Brosca when Brosca recruited Loghain to the Grey Wardens instead of killing him to avenge those who died at Ostagar.  The last I heard, he was a wondering drunk.  No one knows where he is.”

“Oh, she knows,” the Doctor stepped toward Anora.  “Don’t you, your majesty?  She would have kept an eye on him in case he ever tried to take the throne from her.”

Anora’s eyes began to tear and she looked at the floor.  “Yes, I know.  He did wonder as a drunk for a bit.  Then he joined a group of mercenaries called The Chargers.  His captain nicknamed him Grimm.  He didn’t talk much while in their company.  When Inquisitor Adaar instructed Iron Bull to sacrifice the Chargers in order to preserve his alliance with the Qunari, Grimm/Alistair survived.  He was working as a tavern keeper in Wutherford.  It is near the Lake Callenhad docks.”

“OK,” Rose nodded.  “Now where was Elissa Cousland in 9:12 Dragon.  Wow, you guys have a weird calendar.”

“Who?” Anora’s eyebrows furrowed. 

“She was the daughter of Bryce Cousland,” Jack added.

Anora finally noticed Jack and her eyebrows went from a furrow to shooting near her hairline.

“Hi,” he gave her a little wave.

“Bryce Cousland did have a daughter,” Anora recalled.  “She was murdered as an infant.  I only know because my father would not let me go out and play with my friends for a week after news reached us.  He was afraid that something would happen to me, too.”

“See, that wasn’t so hard,” the Doctor’s lips were set in a thin line.  “Now go, I don’t want to see you again.”

Anora ran.

“So we need to find out when Elissa died and who killed her,” Rose surmised as she finished gathering books.  “Once we do, we will go save her.  Then we will come back and find Alistair.”

“Exactly,” the Doctor grinned at her.

“Why do we need Alistair?” Morrigan questioned.

“Rose?” Jack smiled over at her, his arms full of books.

“We need Alistair because he will know where Duncan was when he should have been recruiting Elissa.  He will also know how to convince him to go get her instead,” Rose explained.

“We need Alistair,” Morrigan shook her head as the others raced out the door, their arms full of books.  “The world is doomed.”


	4. Books are weapons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes read books.

Back in the Tardis, the Doctor began to punch buttons on the controls while Rose and Jack poured through books.  “Hey, Morrigan,” Jack through a book at her.  “Grab a book, start to read.”

There was a loud banging outside of the Tardis.   “I suggest we depart this place,” Morrigan glanced meaningfully at the Doctor.

“Don’t worry, they can’t get in,” he pulled up the viewer.  There were three rage demons, two terrors, two abominations, and a despair demon outside the Tardis, trying to get in.  The abominations were banging against the walls.  “They are frisky little creatures, aren’t they?   What they lack in imagination they make up for in determination.”

“Wait!  Here is a record of a noble’s daughter being killed by an assassin called a Crow,” Jack said happily.  Then he frowned, realizing what he had just said.

“A Crow,” Rose snorted.  “Sure, everyone is scared of birds.”

“Laugh all you want,” Morrigan warned.  “But the Crows are not to be dismissed.  They are trained from a young age and once they are given a target, they will not stop.”

“No,” Jack sighed.  “It’s not her.  Wait, it isn’t Elissa, but it is Evelyn.  Evelyn Trevelyan was killed by an assassin who was identified as a crow when he was caught in 9:21 Dragon.  She was two months old.”  His voice grew sad.  “They aren’t above killing babies.”  He turned to Morrigan.  “Why is no one trying to get rid of this group?”

“They are controlled by a council that has members from most noble houses in Antiva in it,” Morrigan explained.  “The Antivan nobles also use them to aid in their petty squabbles.  It would take an outside army to destroy them and no one dares send such an army as they will likely me with a Crow’s blade themselves.”

“Here it is,” Rose looked up.  “Elissa was only three months.  She was found in her cradle, with a dagger in her heart, on Wintersend.  Her parents were watching a theatrical production at the time.  Her nanny had appeared to have disappeared, but her body was found weeks later in the cistern.  She had been tied and gagged and left for dead.”

“We’re off to save little Elissa then,” the Tardis disappeared, leaving six demons and two abominations managing to look confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, critiques, and suggestions are welcome.


	5. The Doctor Versus the Crows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tardis lands in Highever Castle to rescue the infant Elissa Cousland.

The halls and passageways, along with the courtyard of Castle Cousland were quieter than usual.  The majority of guards, soldiers, and servants were either watching plays or jousts in celebration of Wintersend.  Those servants, who were working, were bringing in flowers and greenery to celebrate the coming spring.  None of them noticed the wheezing groaning sound that accompanied the appearance of a blue police call box.  Nor did they notice the four people who stepped out of it.

The Doctor straitened his block leather jacket as he looked around.  “The family quarters are over here,” he pointed a bit forward and to the left.  “Rose and Jack, come with me.  Morrigan, go find this nanny before she dies.  I believe she is tied up and in the cistern.”

“Why do I have to go and fetch the wayward, and likely smelly at this point, nanny?” Morrigan protested.  “My magic would be better served against the assassin.”

“Just go,” the Doctor pointed.  “When you have her, meet us in the family quarters.”

“They will be guarded,” Morrigan warned.

Jack adjusted his long, billowing coat as he walked towards the family living area.  “Leave that to me.  I will distract the guards.”

Morrigan huffed, but left as Rose and Jack followed the Doctor.

When they reached the guards, the Doctor turned to his companions.  “I will be right back.  Jack, keep the guards distracted.  Rose, get the baby.”  He left.

Jack had a wide grin on his face as he approached the man and woman dressed in blue and white livery, both were holding halberds and had stern looks upon their faces.  “Hold!” the male guard demanded.  “State your name and business.”

“Hi,” Jack winked at the woman.  “Jack Harkness.  My business is to enjoy this fine day.  I was wondering how you two lovelies ended up with guard duty and how we might all be able to celebrate this holiday together later.”

Rose silently slipped into the family living quarters.  She passed the guest rooms and into the next room on her right.  An infant dressed in a long white gown with light red hair slept soundly in a mahogany cradle.  She stirred and looked at Rose as she approached.  “Hello, Elissa,” Rose whispered as she approached.  As if sensing that the woman was there to help her, Elissa Cousland raised her arms to be picked up.  The door behind Rose silently opened.

Eduardo Ricotta could not believe how easy it was to sneak past the Cousland guards.  They had been distracted by the handsome man in the strange clothes and did not even pay attention to him as he slipped into the Cousland’s family rooms. He almost regretted having to dispose of the nanny, but the woman would have alerted the castle too quickly and he needed time to get back out. 

As he quietly opened the door to the sleeping infant’s room he wondered why the death of one child had garnered such a high price.  She was a second born child, the spare.  Yes, she was a noble, but she was nothing special.  He silently tiptoed to the cradle and raised his dagger.  “The Crows send their regards.”  As he brought the dagger down, he realized two things.  One was that the baby was not in her cradle; the other was that he was not alone.

“Couldn’t they just send a letter then?” The dark haired man dressed all in black asked.

“Who are you?” Eduardo demanded.

The man smiled; there was a controlled viciousness behind that smile.  “I’m the Doctor.”

“ _The_ Doctor,” Eduardo repeated.

“Exactly,” the man quickly snatched the dagger from Eduardo’s hand.  “I have a message for the … Crows did you say?”

“Unless it involves money, we don’t need to hear it,” Eduardo sneered.  “Now where is the baby?”

“Oh, you will listen and you will convey my message,” the Doctor grabbed Eduardo by the front of his shirt and marched him out of the room and out of the living quarters.  Eduardo struggled until the Doctor lifted Eduardo’s dagger, reminding him of who now had control of it.  No one stopped them as they continued to the Tardis.

“What is that?” Eduardo demanded as he saw the box.  He was unanswered as the door opened and he was dragged inside.  He stopped moving and looked around.  “It’s bigger on the inside.”

“Yep,” the Doctor threw the dagger outside, and then went to the controls.

Eduardo tried to go after the dagger, but the door was locked.  “You cannot keep me prisoner in here.”

“Yes, I can,” the Doctor cheerfully countered.  “But I don’t plan to.”  He looked at the controls.  “Here we are.”

“Where?” Eduardo demanded.

“Your home,” the Doctor went to the door.  “Now for the message,” he swung the door open and leaned against it.

Eduardo was shocked to realize that he was indeed in Antiva.  Worse, the large estate in front of him was the secret headquarters of the Crows.  How could this be?  “I have no idea what this estate is.”

“Oh, you do,” the Doctor confirmed.  “Your council, the ones who were willing to send you to kill an innocent, helpless baby, is meeting right now.  The ones who have the blood of hundreds of innocents on their hands,” the Doctor added. 

Eduardo was debating whether to run or stay and continue to deny what the estate was, when a loud boom filled the air.  He watch in horror as the estate exploded.  Wood and Brick hurtled through the air.  When they settled, there was nothing left.  “Who are you?”

The Doctor straightened.  “I told you, I am the Doctor.  Now you are going to go and tell the rest of your Crows who I am.  Tell them it was I who did this.  Tell them that this was merely a warning.  If they dare to target another infant again, I will come after them.  Not just their leaders, _all_ of them.  Tell them that if they come after anyone under my protection I will hunt them down.  Not only will all of Thedas no longer be safe for them, no place in this universe will be.  Let them know that Elissa Cousland is under my protection.  Let them also know that if they dare take money again from the person who paid you to go after her, I will make them pay for it.  I will bring my wrath upon their heads.  Make sure that you find out who hired you and make sure their name is written down so no one takes a contract from them.  Understand?”

Eduardo was still staring at the wreckage of the estate, but nodded.

“Good, now pray that I never see you again,” the Doctor walked back into his Tardis.

Eduardo turned as he heard the wheezing groaning of the Tardis and watched it disappear.

The Tardis reappeared in Cousland Castle; this time in the family’s living quarters.  The Doctor walked into the nursery to see Morrigan looking very uncomfortable as a brunette woman clung to her.  “Thank you again, miss.  You saved me.  I shall never forget what you have done for me.”

“’Tis not I whom you should thank,” Morrigan looked at the Doctor as he walked in.  “’Tis the Doctor who deserves your appreciation, he had me go rescue you and it is he who save your young charge.”

The woman looked over to where Rose still held the baby, and was trying not to laugh at Morrigan’s obvious discomfort, and then at the Doctor.  “Thank you, I don’t know what I would have done if anything had happened to her.”

“If we weren’t here, you would have drowned in the cistern,” Morrigan pointed out matter of factly.  You would not have needed to worry about anything else.”

“I know,” she threw her arms around Morrigan’s waist.  “Thank you again.”

Jack walked in.  “The guards are looking for the assassin,” he told the brunette woman.  “They have not found him yet, though.”

“They won’t,” the Doctor walked over to Rose.  “I have taken care of the matter.”  He lifted Elissa out of Roses arms.  “You can be sure that he will not come back after you,” he told her.

Elissa gurgled in response. 

“Oh, I’m sure he is gone and that no other Crows will come after you,” he assured her.  He listened as she yammered at him again.  “I sent them a message they cannot ignore.”  There was another pause as she seemed to respond.

“What are you doing?” Elissa’s nanny asked.

The Doctor looked over at her.  “I speak baby.”  He turned back as Elissa continued to talk to him.  “You are very welcome.”  There was another pause.  “Oh, you will probably see me again, although it might be awhile.  I need you to do something for me, Little Elie.  I need you to be as good as you can for your nanny today.  She has had a rough time of it.”  Elissa gurgled back.  He turned to the nanny.  “She says she likes you very much and is glad that you are all right.”

“Does she?”  The nanny managed to smile.

“Now go to sleep Elie,” the Doctor placed a kiss on her forehead.  “Dream of slaying dragons.”  He laid her in her gently in her cradle.

 “Do you have children, Doctor?” The nanny asked.

He didn’t answer her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again comments, concerns, pointing out of typoes, etc. are welcome.


	6. The Author promises to Fix the Death That May Upset Her Readers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see what has become of the cute blonde chantry boys,

“So we saved one babe,” Morrigan grumbled as they were once again travelling in the Tardis.  “Does that bring us any closer to saving the world?”

“We didn’t save one baby,” the Doctor countered.

“Then why did we just go through all of that, if we failed to save her,” Morrigan demanded.

“We saved at least two babies,” he grinned.

“Did you manage to save Evelyn Trevelyan also?” Jack caught on.

The Doctor turned a bright smile on Jack.  “They will not be taking any more contracts on infants or money from Lavellan, not if they know what is good for them.”

“What now?” Morrigan muttered.

“We are off to see Alistair Theirin,” Rose answered her.

“Great,” Morrigan sniffed.  “First the Doctor has a chat with a wee infant, now he will have one with Alistair.  Tell me later which one held a more intelligent conversation.”

“We’re here,” the Doctor announced as the engines whined.  He opened the door to reveal a seaside village that must have once been teaming with fisherman and those going about their business.  There were at least a dozen ships in different stages of disrepair moored near the docks.  Vendors’ booths sported ripped tents and overturned tables.  A large tower stood on a small island near the lake, the top of it appeared to have been shorn off.

“That ‘twas Ferelden’s Tower of Magi, called Kinloch Hold,” Morrigan informed her companions.  They used to keep mages imprisoned in there for no other reason than they were mages.”

“I read about that,” Jack confirmed.  “They raised up against their Templar guards and there was a civil war, until they joined the ranks of a big bad named Corypheus when the Inquisition recruited the Templars.”

“Can you blame them for rebelling?” Rose eyed the tower.  “It would be awful to be locked up just for being born different than others.”

“’Twas they who allowed themselves to be imprisoned,” Morrigan countered.

“Sure, I’m sure it would have been easy for them to walk out the door,” the Doctor snarked.  “I’m sure if they just refused to go into the towers the villagers would not have grabbed any torches or pitchfork.  They would have just said o.k. you can stay.”

“Let’s go find this Alistair,” Jack was sure if he let them, the Doctor and Morrigan would snipe at each other all day.  While it could be entertaining, they had a world to save.

Outside a tavern called The Chantry’s Mess they encountered a man in tattered clothes, his blonde curls were matted and his golden brown eyes sunk.  A beggar’s cup was set beside him.  Rose knelt beside the man and tossed a couple of coins in his cup.  “Who are you?”

He shook his head.  “I don’t remember.  I don’t remember anything,” He shuddered.  “I don’t like to remember.”

“Who did this to him?” the Doctor demanded to know.

“He was a Templar,” Morrigan recognized the man.  “This is what lyrium does to them in the end.  His name was Cullen; I met him a few times.  He tried to stop taking the stuff, but ‘tis highly addictive and Karaas ordered him to start taking it again for the good of the Inquisition.  ‘Tis the only time I have ever felt sorry for a mage hunter.”

“Poor man,” Jack studied the once handsome face.

“Is there anything we can do?” Rose looked pleadingly up at the Doctor.

“’Tis too late,” Morrigan shrugged.

“No it isn’t,” the Doctor countered.  “I promise you, Rose, we will save him.  Then Karaas better hope our paths never cross.”

“What type of leader would willingly sacrifice their followers’ sanity?”  Jack shook his head.

“Let’s go find Alistair, so we can get out of here,” the Doctor took Rose’s hand and led her into the tavern.

The tavern keeper was drying a glass as they walked in.  He was tall with short blonde hair and light brown eyes.  He did not seem worried about the chaos going on outside his establishment.   “Pull up a stool,” he invited.  “What can I get you?”

“Aren’t you worried about all of the demons that are roaming around outside?” Rose questioned.

The tavern keeper shrugged.  “I can take care of myself.”

“Hi!” Jack jumped onto the stool closes to the tavern keeper.  “Jack Harkness and who are you?”

The tavern keeper wasn’t paying attention to Jack, though.  His eyes focused on Morrigan at the back of the group.  “Morrigan.”  He didn’t seem pleased to see her.

“I don’t believe it,” Morrigan sniffed.

“You don’t believe that I am still alive?” He questioned.

“No,” she clarified.  “I don’t believe that you have the intelligence to run a business.”  She turned to the others.  “Jack, Rose, Doctor, meet Alistair Theirin.”

“Really?” Jack sent Alistair a smoldering look.  “I’ve been looking for you.”

Alistair took a step back.  “I’m not into other men.”

“We need to talk to you about Duncan,” the Doctor sat down beside Jack.  “He was a Grey Warden recruiter.”

Alistair’s face became hard.  “He died at Ostagar.  There is nothing to talk about.”

“Oh, there is,” the Doctor contradicted.  “Before the battle, he had returned with a new recruit.  I understand that he was a dwarf commoner.  I need to know what his original destination was and where he would have been when he decided to go to Orzammar instead.”

“For all I know, Orzammar was his original destination,” Alistair was becoming testy.  “Now did you want something to drink or should I throw you out of my establishment.”

“I would like to see you try,” Morrigan sneered.

Alistair was reaching down for something under the bar when the door opened again.  Three elves in mage robes sauntered in laughing.  “That is one more Templar taken care of.”

“Good work, Baldwyn,” one of his companions crowed.  “But it doesn’t count towards your score.”

“Of course it does,  Iwalyn,” he pouted.  “A Templar is a Templar.”

“Nah,” the third elf pursed his lips.  “He couldn’t even remember he was a Templar.”

Alistair now held the item he was reaching for, a long sword.  “What did you do to Cullen?”

“Was that his name?” Iwalyn tossed her hair.  “I doubt he remembered it.  We did to him what we have been doing to all the Templars.  Now that Fen’harel has removed the veil that kept the waking world and the Fade apart our powers have grown exponentially.  The Templars cannot stop us any longer, now we are the hunters and they are our prey.  As a matter of fact it is time all of you Shem start showing us the respect we deserve.” She looked at everyone in the tavern.  “Bow to us or we will end your pathetic Shem lives.”

Alistair reached behind him and took down his shield, he had already pulled a long sword from under the bar.  “I’m sorry; we don’t serve your brand of crazy here.  It is time for you to leave.”

“What is he going to do against three mages?” Rose was worried.

“He trained as a Templar before he joined the Grey Wardens,” Morrigan revealed.

“So you’re a Templar,” the third elf, Oran, smiled cruelly.  “Good.  I am two kills behind Baldwin.  This will be fun.  You do know your feeble skills no longer work on us, don’t you?”

Alistair cast a smite, intending to drain the elven mages mana.  All three elves turned stark white and slid to the ground, dead.  “Dang,” Alistair laid down his sword and shield and knelt to examine the bodies.  “Not again.”

“Again?”  Morrigan looked impressed. 

“This has happened before?” The Doctor asked.

Alistair nodded.  “Ever since the veil began to dissolve my Templar skills have been a bit … wonky.”

“Do you have any idea why?” Jack asked.

The Doctor looked speculative as Alistair shook his head.

“Then why don’t you want to help us?” Rose protested.  “Your world is messed up; it isn’t supposed to be like this.”

“Are you sure?  Since I can remember this world has faced one crisis after another.   At least the archdemon and Corypheus were defeated in this reality,” Alistair pointed out.  “How do I know the world you want to create is any better than this one?”

The Doctor held out his hand.  “Let me show you.”

Alistair shrugged.  He supposed there was no harm in going with these four, even if one of them was Morrigan.  He followed them outside, where they discovered what was left of Cullen.  Rose removed her cloak and laid it over him.  “We can’t let them win,” she looked at the Doctor.

He just touched her hair and opened the door of the Tardis.

Alistair followed them in and looked around.  “It’s bigger on the inside,” he commented.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, concerns, corrections, and predictions are always welcome.


	7. Do It For the Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor shows Alistair why the alternate world is better.

Chapter 7

                When the Doctor once again opened the doors of the Tardis, his companions found themselves in the dark.  “If this is what you wanted to show me, then I’m a little underwhelmed,” Alistair commented.

                The Doctor opened another door, revealing one of the many passageways in Cousland Castle and letting light into the storage room where he had parked the Tardis, just in time to see Morrigan smack the back of Alistair’s head.  “Hey!” Alistair protested.

                They walked into a large, open area where two people were circling each other, a man and woman.  Both had red hair.  The man was dressed in the Cousland livery and was holding a sword and shield.  The woman was dressed in a royal sea silk white dress, with sapphire blue tulle over it.  In her hair was a sapphire and diamond circlet, the back of the circlet left a trail of diamonds and sapphires glinting down her back.  In her right hand was a long sword, in her left a long dagger.  As they watched, the man lunged at the woman; she easily spun out of the way so she was at his back.  The point of her sword, touched between his shoulder blades.  “Point!” She laughed.  “Now it is four to one.  Do you yield, Ser Gilmore?”

                “Never, Lady Cousland!” he avowed. 

                Laughing they moved apart and faced each other once again.  “Is that Elissa?” Jack whistled softly.           “She has grown rather nicely.”

                Alistair shot him a glare and then went back to watching the woman with fascination.  She was quite the beauty, but there was more to her.  The way she laughed easily and moved with a sword.  She was mesmerizing.  “Who is she?”

                “Elissa,” an older woman, obviously her mother marched determinedly towards the pair.  “what are you doing?”

                “Sparring,” Elissa answered, though she thought that should be obvious to her mother.

                “You are supposed to be with your father to greet the Howes.  Rendon has brought Nathaniel here to see you specifically,” Eleanor Cousland grit her teeth in frustration.  Although, she secretly agreed with her daughter that sparring was more fun than meeting with a potential suitor.

                “They are father’s guests, not mine,” Elissa countered.  “I didn’t invite Arl Howe or Nathaniel here and I have no interest in seeing him.  Father is trying to play match maker again.”  She stopped as a horrible thought crossed her mind.  “You aren’t going to let him make a marriage contract for me with the Howes are you?”

                “Why shouldn’t I?” Eleanor questioned.  “I know you have plenty of suitors, but you aren’t paying attention to any of them.  Nathaniel would be a good match and I would be delighted to see you settled with a family that we enjoy such a close friendship with.”

                “Mother, you and father are very happy together, aren’t you?” Elissa questioned.

                “Well, yes,” Eleanor responded.  “I thank the Maker every day that I have such a wonderful husband.”

                “And it is because you love each other so much, isn’t it?”  Elissa pressed.

                “Yes,” Eleanor couldn’t keep the smile from her face, even though she began to see the trap her daughter was trying to set.  “However, things didn’t go so well on our first meeting.”

                “Then why would you deny me that same happiness?” Elissa cried.  “Why would you rather see me tied to a man I do not love and trapped in a cold, formal union like Eliane and Redon Howe?  Can you not let me marry for love?”

                Eleanor sighed.  “All right, I’ll talk to your father.  It’s not like he can deny his ‘pup’ anything, anyway.  However, you are going to go speak with the Howes and play nice while they are here.”

                Elissa nodded at the compromise.  “As you wish,” she kissed her mother and walked towards the main hall.”

                “Will she be hurt if I don’t help you?” Alistair stared after Elissa.

                “Oh, she’ll be killed,” the Doctor said matter of factly.  “She will seek revenge for the murder of her parents and be executed for murder by Queen Anora.  That is if you don’t help us.  If you do help us, then you are looking at the world you will help bring back.”

                “She is the world?” Alistair was confused. 

                “She is part of yours,” the Doctor clarified.          

                “Duncan would have gone to Lothering after leaving Ostagar,” Alistair said quickly.  He didn’t care what horrors the other world the Doctor spoke of could hold if it meant getting to know Elissa more.  True, he had not even spoken two words to her, but he was compelled to protect her.  It would have been the fourth of Nubulis in 4:32 Dragon.”

                “See,” the Doctor patted his shoulder.  “That wasn’t too hard.  Let’s go.”  He began to walk back towards the Tardis

                “We aren’t going to just dump him back in the middle of a demon invasion, where the elves are going crazy with power are we?” Jack objected.

                “Why not?” the Doctor shrugged.  “he was doing well enough for himself.”

                “Don’t take me back to Wutherford,” Alistair decided.  “Take me somewhere where I can make more of a difference.”

                “I know just the place,” the Doctor opened the door to the storage room and then to the Tardis.  After plotting in a new destination, he turned again to Alistair.  “I want to check something if you would permit.”

                Alistair hesitated a minute.  “All right.  Hey!”  He protested as the Doctor poked his finger with a needle and took a little blood.

                “Thanks!”  The Doctor placed the blood in a machine that began whirling.  “Rose, can you keep an eye on that for me.”

                “Was that blood magic?” Morrigan demanded to know.  She didn’t actually care, but was more curious. 

                “No, it was worse than that,” the Doctored sassed at her.  “It was science.”

                “Doctor,” Rose interrupted. “Look at this.”

                The Doctor grinned cheerfully and turned to Alistair.  “Right.  Now which of your parents was an elven mage?”

                Alistair was still confused by the Doctor’s question when the Tardis set back down.  One of his parents was an elven mage.  They had deduced that it had to be his mother as he had actually met his father.  What would an elven mage have been doing posing as a human servant at Redcliffe Castle?  When he had asked, Morrigan had simply called him an idiot.  His confusion vanished, though, as he opened the door of the Tardis.  He saw Varric, whom he had met during his time with the Chargers, holding Bianca and trying to protect a group of humans and dwarfs from a small hoard of demons.  Alistair pulled out his sword and shield and charged out.

                “Grimm?”  Varric didn’t know how Grimm had just returned from the dead, but he was happy to see him.


	8. Time Travelers Guard Castle Cousland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Rose are added to the guard roster at the castle in Highever.

                The Tardis landed back in the same storage room in Castle Cousland in Highever, Ferelden that it had before.  The Doctor turned to Morrigan.  “Stay here, I don’t want to chance Elissa seeing you.  It would cause too many questions when she encounters the younger you several months from now.  It could even cause a paradox.”

                “Trust me,” Rose advised.  “Those are bad.”  She and Jack were now dressed in the livery of a Cousland guard.

                As they walked out of the storage room, the Doctor explained his plan.  “I want you two to keep an eye on Elissa for the next few months, until I get Duncan here.  I expect Lavellan to make another attempt on her.”

                “She’ll probably make several,” Jack pointed out.

                The Doctor approached Ser Gilmore and pulled out psychic paper, which was blank but made whatever the user needed it to say appear.  “Ser Gilmore, I am here for King Cailan.  He has sent his two best guards as a kind of gift to the Couslands.  I was told to bring them to you.”

                “Of course,” Ser Gilmore nodded.  “I will be happy to add them to the rotation roster.”

                “How long is it going to take them to realize that I don’t know how to use a sword or bow?”  Rose hissed quietly at Jack, hoping Ser Gilmore did not over hear them.

                “Don’t worry,” Jack whispered back.  “I’ll teach you.”

                In the following weeks, Rose was discouraged to learn that she was hopeless with a sword and shield.  She made up for her dismal abilities, however, with a natural talent with a bow.  She took to it quickly, standing as if she were shooting her dearly departed grandfather’s rifle and with her left hand steady, while she kept her right hand anchored near her mouth as she aimed, and she was quite a good shot. She was standing in such a position one day when another archer’s arrow landed next to hers near the bull’s eye.  She released her arrow and turned to see Elissa Cousland beside her.  A very large, very scary looking dog sat at her feet.  Rose took an involuntary step back from the dog.

                Elissa smiled.  “Don’t worry, Dragonsbane is a sweetheart.  Unless you are a dragon, that is, then I would expect him to take you down.”

                Rose eyed the dog, more like large wolf she mused, and held out a hand.  Dragonsbane barked happily at her and licked her hand.  Then he stuck his nose in it and nudged her to be petted.  “I guess you are a bit of a sweetheart,” she murmured.

                The two women fell into friendly conversation as they took turns shooting at their target.

                “You know it’s strange,” Elissa commented.  “I know you haven’t been with us long, but I swear that I have seen you before.”

                “Really?” Rose swallowed.  “From where?”

                Elissa shook her head.  “I don’t know.  As teyrn, my father’s duties have taken him all over Ferelden.  It’s possible our paths have crossed before.”

                The next day, Elissa sought Rose out again while she was training as she had found she enjoyed her conversations with the other woman.  They practiced archery together and Elissa got it into her head that if Rose was good at one rogue skill, she would probably be good at many of them.  So she decided to teach her how to use a sword and dagger together.  While Rose was not as talented with them as she was with a bow, she found that with practice one day she would not be bad with them.  At least she was better with a sword and dagger than she was with a sword and shield.

                Soon Ser Gilmore and Jack were also joining them during training.  Rose was sure that Jack just wanted to keep an eye on her.  She wasn’t sure if Ser Gilmore was keeping an eye on her or on Elissa.  He obviously had a thing for Elissa, but he was more than merely courteous to Rose.  When they were alone, Jack explained that Elissa was out of Gilmore’s league, but he didn’t know that Rose was as well.  Rose wasn’t sure what Jack meant by that.

                Rose found that she was enjoying her time in Highever.  She was becoming fast friends with Elissa and Gilmore.  She saw Jack regularly, but he seemed to be living the highlife of dating as many guards and servants as possible.  Still, he wasn’t happy when Elissa decided to take Rose to a Salon with her as her personal guard as it meant he was unable to keep an eye on her and make sure that she was safe.  He insisted that if anything happened to Rose, The Doctor would make Jack’s entire existence unbearable.  Rose went anyway.

                The Salon was … interesting.  Rose found herself standing beside Elissa as they watched the noble women of Ferelden discuss the weighty issues of their day.  That included several of the noble ladies getting extremely drunk, while others tried to pair off their offspring.  At one point, a well-dressed, gray haired, woman weaved towards them.  “Elissa,” she threw her arm around Elissa.  “It has been too long.  Your mother was just saying that you were still refusing all of your suitors.”  The woman hiccupped.  “That’s a good decision.  That was you are still single of my Dairren.  He is extremely picky, too, so I know you are perfect for each other.  Why don’t you come visit us so you two can get to know each other better?”

                Elissa grasped the woman by her shoulders in an attempt to steady her.  “That is an interesting idea Lady Landra.” The only thing worse than matchmaking mamas, she decided, was drunken matchmaking mamas.  “I will be sure to take your suggestion into consideration.”

                “Good,” Landra weaved again.  “Have I mentioned that my son is still single, too?”

                “You have,” Elissa turned her around, so she was facing the rest of the room.  “Have you noticed how hideous Lady Isolde’s dress is?  You should go find out who her tailor is.”

                “That is a good idea,” Lady Landra stumbled away.

                Rose giggled.  “Was I supposed to be protecting you from her?”

                “I don’t know how you could,” Elissa shook her head.  “If you find a way to protect me from match making mothers, please do so.  Don’t worry about them, otherwise.  It is just part of my birthright.”

                “I’m afraid I must apologize for my mother,” a ginger haired man stepped up next to them.

                “Dairren?” Elissa smiled at him.  “It has been awhile.” 

                “It has, my lady,” he scanned the other guests.  “I must say that this is an interesting gathering.  Whose idea was it to spike the tea with Antivan whiskey?”

                Elissa narrowed her eyes suspiciously.  “How do you know it is Antivan whiskey?”

                “The servants talk,” was his reply.

                “A good friend of mine once told me the same thing,” Rose commented.

                “Dairren, this is Rose,” Elissa introduced them.

                “Nice to meet you,” Rose held out her hand.

                Dairren eyed her hand in surprise, and then shook it.  “And you.”

                The trio turned as singing filled the room.  Landra and Eleanor Cousland had their arms slung across each other’s shoulders and were singing a dirty seafaring song about a dock worker named Seashell Selling Susie.  It turned out that the song was a round.

                “Those are our mothers,” Darren said in horror.

                Across the room, Lady Isolde’s nose shot up.  She began muttering about Fereldens all being barbarians and how she was trapped in their hedonistic country.

                Elissa smiled, threw her arm around Rose’s shoulder and they joined in the song.


	9. Lothering Gets a House Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor tracks Duncan down in Lothering

As the Doctor walked down the dirt roads of Lothering he heard villagers gossiping about rumors of a Blight.  The king had sent word to his nobles to gather with their knights and soldiers at Ostagar.  While some dismissed this as an exaggeration, believing the king was making a Blight out of several darkspawn who had made it to the surface, others were worried.  They insisted that they and their neighbors needed to prepare for the worse.

                Two villagers were arguing vehemently outside of a tavern.  “It was probably just a few horlocks that came up out of the Deep Roads somewhere.  The king just wants to have some great adventure with his Grey Warden buddies like his father did.”

                “You don’t assemble an army to just go and have an adventure,” his friend countered.  “I heard that village in the far south has already been wiped out.”

                The Doctor went inside the tavern, surveying his surroundings.  A number of villagers were enjoying an early afternoon drink while a woman with a lute sang about how she had lost her heart to a Chasined man in the Korcari Wilds.  He approached the bar tender.  “I am looking for a dark haired man with a beard recruiting for the Grey Wardens.  I’m looking for a specific man,” he corrected.  “I don’t have a type of man who I am looking for.  It’s not like any man of that type will do.”

                “You’d want Duncan,” the tavern keeper informed him.  “He is probably in the chantry.  They have quite the library there and he was researching possible cures for something called ‘The Calling’.”

                “Thank you,” the Doctor made a mental note to find out what ‘The Calling’ was and to have the Tardis research possible cures.   He walked to the largest building in Lothering; it had to be the chantry, especially as it was guarded by two Templars.  Were they afraid someone was going to attack the church or try and blow it up? He nodded at the Templars as he walked in.  Outside the chantry, he noticed a withering rosebush.  As he looked around, he noticed signs of decay around the land as if it were an omen of something bigger to come.  He pointed his sonic screwdriver at the bush.  Its health slowly came back.  He noticed one area that was just beginning to sprout a bud and pointed there.  It would produce at least one more beautiful flower.  Then he concentrated on another bud, this one was struggling to bloom despite its bush dying.  It seemed to shudder a moment than unfurled into a lovely red rose.  That one he delicately plucked off of the bush for his own Rose.  The other would bloom perfectly in a few weeks.

The chantry was busy.  A reverend mother was reading to a group of children and two women were kneeling before a large statue of a woman, praying.  One had red hair and was wearing the clothes of a chantry sister.  The other had dark, almost black hair and piercing light brown eyes, a red kerchief was tied around her neck.

                He spied a man fitting Duncan’s description sitting at a table with a small pile of books beside him.  Across from him was a pretty blonde elf with a tattooed face.  He noticed a time unit on her left arm.  She _had_ to be Ellana Lavellan.  He approached the table and pulled out his psychic paper.  “Warden Duncan?”

                “Yes?” the man looked up at him.

                “I am Warden Commander John Smith,” the Doctor announced.  “I have a matter to discuss with you privately.”

                “The Warden recruiter and I were just discussing a promising recruit that he just _has_ to go meet,” Lavellan leaned back in her chair.  “Could your conversation not wait for a bit?”

                “It really can’t,” the Doctor started circling behind Lavellan, calculating whether he had time to get the device off of her before she was done messing with the time stream.

                She noticed his movements and stood.  She did not know why the Warden Commander was trying to move behind her, but as a rogue she did not like having anyone maneuver near her back.  “Very well, I think I have said enough.  You know where you need to go, Duncan.  I hope to see you there.”

                “Of course,” Duncan smiled at her.  “Until then, my lady.  Might I add, though, that you would make a fine recruit yourself?”

                She beamed at him.  “Thank you, but I can assure you that my fiancée would object greatly to me joining the Grey Wardens.”

                The Doctor sat down in the chair she had abandoned.  He was sure that he would see her again and he _would_ eventually get the blasted contraption away from her.  He turned to Duncan.  “Her fiancé does not like Grey Wardens I take it.”

                “Apparently not,” Duncan answered.  “Although, she has been most helpful.”

                “Oh, I’m sure,” the Doctor continued to watch her saunter out of the chantry.  “Let me guess, she told you to not go to Highever and to go to Orzammar instead.”

                Duncan jerked back.  “How did you know?”

                “Oh, they don’t let just anyone become Warden Commander now do they?”  He watched Lavellan leave, making sure she did not come back in.  “I am here to order you to go to Highever still.”

                “Ser, there is apparently a very promising castles dwarf that I should look into,” Duncan insisted.

                “You already have a tourney arranged in Highever,” the Doctor pointed out.  “I insist that you go.  There are many fine warriors in Highever, I have been there myself.  Make sure you say hello to Jack Harkness and Rose Tyler when you arrive.  Do not let the Teyrn know, but they secretly work for the Wardens and may need your help with an internal matter.  The Wardens need you in Highever.”

                “Yes, ser,” Duncan agreed.

                “Oh, while you’re there, take a look at the Teyrn’s daughter,” he added.  “I have heard that she has become quite an amazing warrior as well.  She would be a true asset in this coming Blight.”

                He looked back at the two women praying.  “That dark haired girl, who is she?”

                “That is a local girl,” Duncan answered.  “Bethany Hawke.”

                “You might want to take a look at her, as well,” the Doctor eyed her speculatively.

                “I hate to contradict a superior,” Duncan sighed.  “But she is no warrior.”

                “No,” he continued to study her.  “She’s a mage.”

                “But that would make her an ...” Duncan trailed off as Bethany approached. 

                Bethany had noticed the two men watching her.  Her father had trained her from an early age to be observant of her surroundings and to be aware when anyone paid her undue attention.  He had done everything he knew to protect his daughters from discovery and capture by the Templars.  “May I help you?” She asked the Doctor.  “You aren’t from Lothering, are you?”

                “No,” he smiled at her.  “I am John Smith; I’m a Warden Commander who had business in the area.  And you are?”

                “I’m no one of importance,” she waved a dismissive hand.

                “In 900 years I have never met anyone who wasn’t important,” he informed her.

                “900 years?”  Duncan was confused.

                The Doctor ignored him.  “You could show me around Lothering,” he stood and faced Bethany.  “Tell me what your family and others have done to prepare for the coming Blight.”

                “All right,” Bethany led him out.

                The Doctor looked over at her as she explained about those who did not think the Blight was a real threat and those who were already preparing for the worse.  She was ashamed to admit that her family was not taking the threat seriously.  Her twin brother, Carver, kept insisting that there was no real danger.  She, however, had a bad feeling about what was coming.  As he listened to her, the Doctor made a decision.  He was going to save Bethany Hawke.


	10. Castle Cousland Gets a Lot of Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howe and Duncan arrive in Highever, as do the Lorens (except the Bann).

Jack and Rose stood in the main hall, with several other guards as a thin man with shifty eyes walked in, accompanied by two guards of his own. 

Bryce Cousland rushed to meet him.  “Rendon,” the two men briefly hugged.  “Where are your soldiers?”

“They have been delayed, my friend” Rendon Howe announced.  “I am sorry my friend.  It looks like your men will have to go on ahead.  I am sure that Fergus can lead them.  Then you can come with me.”

“Very well,” Bryce agreed.  He turned to Rose. “Tell Elissa that I need to see her.”

Rose exchanged a glance with Jack.  “Very well.”  It was happening, she knew it.  Duncan had arrived less than a week before and was holding a tournament.  He had his eye on Ser Gilmore, who was excited at the prospect of joining the Grey Wardens.  Rose was going to be sorry to see him go; now she wished he was gone.  She knew the Doctor was not going to stop the slaughter that was coming.  Not only was it a fixed point in time, but if it did not happen, they might still end up with the wrong Hero of Ferelden.

“I thought Bryce was a competent military leader,” Jack hissed to her before she left.  “No captain would send their own forces ahead and travel with another.  This has trap written all over it in neon colors.”

“I know,” Rose sighed.  “It’s a fixed point, though.”  She left to fetch Elissa, even though she really was not sure where her friend was at the moment.  She would start looking at the training ring.  Elissa was not competing in the tournament.  Not only had Bryce forbidden her to, she really had no interest in becoming a Grey Warden.

“Rose,” Ser Gilmore smiled at her as he approached.  He frowned when he saw the expression on her face.  “Is everything all right?”

She shook her head.  “Arl How is here, I have a bad feeling that something is coming.”

He put a finger under her chin and smiled.  “Of course there is, the king is sure that we are facing a Blight.  That is why I am excited that Duncan seems interested in recruiting me to the Grey Wardens.  Think of it, I could help save all of Thedas.”

She smiled, sadly, at him.  “If that is what you want.  I’m sure you will.  I was looking for Elissa.  Her father wants her.”

“She is in the chapel,” Gilmore told Rose.  “I’m going to miss both of you when I am gone,” he sighed.

“Duncan hasn’t recruited you yet,” Rose crinkled her nose at him, and then stopped.  She knew he wouldn’t either and why.  She looked around, dreading what was coming.  “I need to go fetch her,” she hurried off.

Rose found Elissa in Castle Cousland’s small chapel, kneeling, as a reverend mother prayed for the soldiers who were to leave that night.  She waited until Elissa stood up and saw her.  “Rose!” Elissa smiled.  “Did you manage to sneak away from guard duty?  I know that my father had practically a regiment waiting for him in the hall.”

“Howe is here,” Rose confirmed.  “His soldiers aren’t, though.  He claims they are delayed.”

Elissa studied her face.  “You don’t believe him, though.  Do you?”  When Rose didn’t answer, she continued on.  “He didn’t bring Thomas with him, did he?”

“No,” Rose smiled.

“Ever since he fought with Nathaniel and practically banished him from Ferelden, he has been trying to promote a match between Thomas and I,” Elissa snorted.  “As if I would be interested in a boy who is three years younger than me.”

“So, are you interested in anyone imp articular?” Rose teased.  “Perhaps Ser Gilmore or Dairren?”

Elissa laughed.  “I do like Ser Gilmore, but I think he might like you too much for there to be anything serious between us.  Dairren is nice, isn’t he?  My mother would be thrilled if I were to marry him.”

They conspiratorially compared the eligible men they knew as they continued towards the hall.  “Part of the problem,” Elissa was saying.  “Is that I can never be sure if a man is interested in me or interested in the only daughter of Ferelden’s most powerful family, besides the royal family that is.”

Rose paused.  She had never considered that having a father who was rich and powerful could actually be a detriment when it came to dating.”

“There you are, pup,” Bryce beamed as they walked into the hall.  “You remember my friend Rendon Howe.”

Why wouldn’t she remember Howe, was her father becoming senile?  “Of course, how are you doing Arl Howe?” She asked dutifully.  She really didn’t care.  She doubted that he would help a kitten if there wasn’t something in it for him.  She didn’t know why her father was friends with him.

“I’m sorry Thomas couldn’t come,” Howe added.  “You should visit Amaranthine and see him.”

“Why?” She asked coolly.  She was not going to act as if she had any interest in the boy.  Not only was he too young, but he was too much like his father and looks and demeanor. 

“Pup,” Bryce said warningly.  She just shot him a defiant look.  She wasn’t going to act as if she had any interest in Howe or his sons.  He was her father’s friend, not hers.

“I hope I’m not interrupting,” Duncan strode in.

“Howe,” Bryce placed a hand on his back.  “I would like you to meet Duncan.  He is a Grey Warden recruiter.”

“A Grey Warden here?  Why?”  Howe looked too nervous for Elissa’s liking.  She saw Jack and Rose exchange a look.

“He is here recruiting for the Wardens,” Bryce didn’t notice the anxious way that Howe eyed Duncan.  “He is interested in Ser Gilmore.”

Elissa noticed and wondered if Howe were afraid of being conscripted into the Wardens.  After all, they had the right to force anyone to join their ranks whom they wanted.  She realized that they were now discussing her.

“Might I also add that your daughter is an ideal candidate,” Duncan was saying.  Oh, Fade, no.  She was not going to have her future snuffed out by joining the Grey Wardens.  She might be so picky when it came to letting men court her that her mother despaired of her ever marrying, but she was not going to give up the life she was born into to go fight darkspawn.

“I’m not going to let you just take my daughter,” Bryce countered.  “Not without protest.”  Elissa smiled at her father, grateful that he was willing to fight for her.”

“Don’t worry, I will not resort to conscription,” Duncan promised.

“I’m not interested in becoming a Grey Warden,” Elissa proclaimed.  They would have to take her kicking and screaming.

“Pup,” Bryce turned his full attention on her.  “I am leaving you in charge while I am gone.”

“Well, don’t strain my abilities or anything,” she muttered.  She could run the castle in her sleep.  Perhaps she should try that.

“And don’t strain my patience,” her father gritted through his teeth.

“Everything will be fine,” she assured him.  “I will make you proud,” she leaned in and kissed his cheek.  “You have taught me well.”

“That is what I like to hear,” he laid an affection hand on her cheek.  “I need you to go find Fergus and tell him to go to Ostagar without me.” 

“Father, is that wise?” she could not shake the knot that was forming in the pit of her stomach.  It felt as if a bad storm was coming, one that would leave their villagers farms devastated and cause them to spend months rebuilding homes and barns.

“It will be fine, now go,” he ordered.

She eyed him suspiciously.  “You are just trying to get rid of me, aren’t you?”

“Go,” he ordered again.

She left.  She was heading towards the family quarters when Ser Gilmore found her.  “Thank goodness it’s you!” He exclaimed.

“Well, hello to you to, Ser Gilmore,” she teased. 

“Oh, sorry, my lady, we have a problem.  Its Dragonsbane, he has the kitchens in an uproar.  Nan is threatening to quit and you are the only one he listens to.”

“Nan, won’t quit,” Elissa dismissed his worries.  “She was my nanny; she loves us to much to leave.  Let’s go get him.”  She rushed into the kitchen to see her old nanny and two of the kitchen staff having vapors over Dragonsbane being in the larder.  One even dared threaten her dog, she would like to see them try to hurt her mabari, he was bred to be a war dog after all and it was nan herself that insisted that he be trained to protect Elissa.  Nan had a real fear of one of the Antivan Crows sneaking into the castle.  When she went in to the larder, she discovered her dog fighting large rats.  Truly, they were rodents of unusual size.  She drew out her sword and dagger and charged in, Ser Gilmore at her back.

“This is like the beginning of every bad adventure tale my grandfather used to tell me,” Gilmore remarked as he slashed at one of the humongous rodents.

Elissa quickly decapitated two of them, as Dragonsbane through one against the wall.  He barked happily as it splatted and slid to the ground.  Soon the creatures were dead.  “Everything is fine, he reported as she stepped out.  My dog just saved you from giant rats.  I suggest you thank him next time instead of having histrionics.”

“Rats!” One of the staff, an elven girl, began to hyper ventilate.  “Not the big gray ones!”

“They’ll rip you to shreds, they will,” the other elven servant stepped away from the larder.

“Thanks,” Cook muttered.  “Now I will get no work out of her.  I would thank you not to go scaring my staff.”

Elissa turned to the hyper ventilating girl.  “Go grab your buddy there and get some rags and bags.  You get to clean up the mess,” she turned back to cook.  “She can either help or clean up the mess I had to take care of.”  She knew that girl was the one who had prepared a nug roast marinated in a mustard sauce last night.  She hated mustard.

She continued on to the family quarters only to run into her mother and Lady Leandra.  Eleanor Cousland was planning to stay at Bann Loren’s estate while the men were fighting at Ostagar.  She felt her presence would undermine Elissa’s authority.  Landra had brought Dairren and an elven lady in waiting who acted shy around her and blushed.  “Dairren,” she smiled when she saw her friend. 

Dairren looked at his mother and then back at Elissa.  “Could you show me where the library is?”

“Of course,” she turned and led him back.  She was never going to get to talk to Fergus at this rate.  Still, she so rarely saw Dairren.  She was a bit surprised when Iona, the maidservant, followed them.

“I have been meaning to ask,” Dairren commented as they walked.  “Would you like to… um … I saw you fighting at Bann Alfstanna’s little impromptu tourney.  Where did you learn to fight?”

“From my mother,” Elissa confided.  “She was apparently quite the battle maiden in her time.  Have you ever heard of the Seawolf?”

As they entered the library, Dairren turned to her.  “Your parents were the _Soldier and the Seawolf_?”  he was impressed.  “That is whose squire I’m going to be at Ostagar?”

Elissa smiled.  “That is them, my parents.”  She had to admit that she was very proud of her parent’s reputation.

Dairren scanned the titles in the inner rooms of the library.  “This is quite the collection.   Whose is it?”

“It was my grandfather’s,” she answered.

“Do you have a favorite book,” he glanced over at her. 

“ _The Dragons of Tevintor_ by Brother Timious,” she responded.  She had just finished _The Art of Passionate Love_ by Brother Capria and found it interesting, but she didn’t want Dairren to know about that yet.  The book had been banned by the chantry and was an interesting read, but she felt she needed to get to know Dairren better before she discussed _that_ book with him.

“That is a great choice,” he became enthusiastic.  “Timious’ theories of how dragons are connected to the dark spawn are quite interesting.”

She sat down and leaned towards him.  “I know, especially the part where they cannot be tainted.  They are somehow immune to the Blight.  Yet the Old Gods of Tevintor, which supposedly look like dragons, can be.”

“Exactly,” he leaned forward.   “It’s too bad that I am leaving when your father does.  I am too be his Second.  Just a glorified squire,” he sighed.

“Do you expect to be in any of the fighting?” She wondered.

“I hope so,” he wanted the glory of war that those who had beaten back Orlais knew.  “I have heard that there is a Grey Warden here.  Is that true? Have you met him?”

“It is,” she confirmed.  “His name is Duncan.  He came recruiting.”

“I would love to join the Wardens,” Dairren confided.  “But they would never take me.”

Elissa knew they would take her in a heartbeat.  Hadn’t Duncan already suggested it?  She didn’t want to join them, though, and was wondering if she were the only person left in Ferelden who felt that way.”

“I…” He hesitated again.  “I was wondering if we couldn’t get to know each other better when I get back.”

“I would like that,” she leaned a little closer.  “How do you mean?”

“I would like to start courting you, my lady,” he said it all in one breath.  Elissa was surprised he was still breathing.

“Of course, but then you would have to start using my name some more,” he smiled.

“Yes, my lady… I mean, Elissa,” he leaned in and kissed her cheek.  “I will speak to your father while we are gone.”

“Luckily for you, our mothers are both trying to marry us off, so he won’t dare kill you for asking,” she chuckled. 

“That’s a relief,” he sighed.  “Everyone knows how protective Bryce Cousland is of his little girl.”

“Speaking of his children, I still need to go find Fergus,” she stood.  He didn’t get how their conversation connected to Fergus, but let her go.  As she walked out of the library, she noticed a book on Ferelden culture and picked it up to read later.  She noticed Iona eyeing her with interest.  She wasn’t sure she wanted to know what was going through the maid’s head and began to walk faster out of the room.

She finally made it to Fergus’ rooms where he was saying goodbye to his wife and son, Oriana and Oren.  “Will you bring me back a soward?” Oren was asking.

Fergus laughed.  “That’s sword, Oren, and I will bring you back the biggest sword I can find.”

“Fergus,” Oriana’s face went pale.  She saw Elissa walk in and appealed to her for help.  “Do something.”

“All right,” Elissa knelt in front of Oren.  “I will teach you how to use it.”

“Really?”  Oren beamed up at her.   He waved his hand as if he were already wielding a blade.  “Stand back, Dire Bunny.  Beware the Sword of Truthiness.”

“I will miss you, Elissa,” Fergus hugged her.

“I will miss you, too,” she wrapped her arms around her brother and held on for a few moments.  “Fergus, I have a bad feeling about this.”

“Everything will be fine,” he assured her.  “You will see me again, soon.”

“I hope you weren’t planning on leaving without saying good bye to us,” Bryce walked in with Eleanor at his side.

“If you were coming, then why did you want me to tell Fergus to go on without you?” Elissa protested.

“How could I give up the opportunity to have my entire family in one room?” Bryce questioned.  He was proud of the little family he had created.  There were not many Couslands left, but the few there were were perfect. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are still welcome.
> 
> Oh, since I haven't put this disclaimer anywhere: All characters are property of either Bioware or BBC.


	11. The Doctor Returns to Highever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The TARDIS lands back in Highever as a terrible attack looms on the horizon.

The whining of the Tardis went unremarked as the Doctor once again parked her in a storage room.  He turned to Morrigan.  “No matter what you hear, stay in here.”

“Why?” She sniffed.  “Am I going to hear something terrifying?”

“Oh, just an army descending on this castle,” he shrugged.  “There may be screaming and some praying, but I know you have learned to ignore that already.”

“’Tisn’t the end of the world,” She shrugged.  “Not yet, anyway.”

The Doctor stepped out into Castle Cousland.  The sun was shining and birds were singing.  He noticed a large war dog padding towards him.  “I don’t suppose you could tell me where I can find Jack and Rose can you?”

The dog barked and looked towards the main hall.  Then he barked again.

“Oh, don’t worry,” the Doctor responded.  “I can get in without attracting undue attention.  Who are you?”

The dog barked, then sniffed, and then whined a little.

“Well, hello, Dragonsbane,” the Doctor held out a hand and Dragonsbane lifted his paw to be shook.  Then he butted his head under the Doctor’s hand to be petted.  “So you are guarding Elissa now.  Did Nan ever tell you what happened when she was a baby?” When Dragonsbane barked an affirmative, the Doctor continued.  “Well, the person who hired the Crow may still be after her.  I need you to keep them from hurting her.”

Dragonsbane growled, then glanced towards the main hall again.

“No,” the Doctor shook his head.  “It wasn’t Arl Howe, but you are right that he is a danger to her as well.  He is definitely up to something.  This person is a blonde elven woman.  However, I want you to make sure you stay by her tonight, no slipping out of the castle to hunt rabbits.”

Dragonsbane whined and then stood strait and barked dutifully. 

The Doctor continued on to the main hall.  When he walked in, he immediately spied Rose.  He was a little surprised when she smiled and waved to him, but otherwise continued to stand guard.  Jack was rushing to him, though, a spring in his step.  “It is good to see you, Doctor.  Somethings going to happen tonight, I know it.  We need to stop it.”

“He can’t,” Rose joined them.  “It is a fixed point in time.”

“What she said,” the Doctor pointed at Rose.  She opened her arms to embrace him.  “I need to get you two out of here.”


	12. The Battle of Castle Cousland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howe's soldiers are sacking Castle Cousland

Elissa woke to Dragonsbane’s growling at her door.  She slowly became aware of shouting outside.  “What is it, boy?” She asked.

                Dragonsbane continued to growl, as he kept looking from Elissa to the trunk where she kept her armor and weapons.  Then the door was flung open to reveal a man in Cousland livery.  “My lady, we are under att…” his words were cut off as two arrow heads burst out of his chest.  An archer appeared behind him dressed brown and gold, the insignia on his uniform was that of a large bear in front of a shield.  It was the insignia of the Howes.

                Elissa pushed herself up slightly on her lower arms, and then used her new position to launch herself vertically off of the bed.  She shot towards the soldier, a mere inch off of the floor, and caught his lower leg with her ankles felling him to the ground.  She then grabbed one of his arrows out of his quiver and slammed it down into the back of his neck.  Still staying near the ground, considering the only thing between her and any attack was a thin nightgown; she pushed the archer’s body back out of the room and used her foot to close her door again.  She then crawled to her chest and grabbed her leather armor.  With Dragonsbane keeping guard, she quickly dressed and grabbed her weapons.  She then ran to the door and flung it open.

                She quickly spotted two more soldiers rushing towards her.  She parried a blow coming towards her shoulders and quickly decapitated her attacker, as she then pivoted and thrust her dagger into the heart of his companion.  She then went for another pair of soldiers who were trying to break into her parents’ room.

                She didn’t make it to them before the door opened and arrows shot through the chests of the man and woman trying to get into the teryn and teryna’s room.  Eleanor emerged, also in leather armor, and carrying a long bow with another arrow knocked in it.  She gave Elissa a proud look as she scanned the bodies in the hall.  That was the daughter she had trained and loved.  “Your father never came to bed last night.”

                Elissa indicated the insignias.  “These are Howe’s men.”

                “I know that his father and uncle were traitors who bent knee to the Orlesians,” Eleanor confided.  “But why would Howe do this?”

                “He was always jealous of father,” Elissa pointed out.  She had felt that trusting any Howe was always her father’s greatest weakness.  “Let’s go check on Oriana and Oren.”  She wanted to get to her nephew before anything could happen to them.

                Eleanor quickly picked off two more guards who made it into the family quarters as they rushed to Fergus’ rooms.  As they opened the door, Elissa greeted by the sight of her nephew lying dead beside his mother, there was a large slash in his chest and his small hand gripped a Howe insignia.  Oriana’s arms were flung out and she was positioned at an twisted angle near Oren that suggested that she had been trying to protect her son when she was cut down.

                Eleanor cried out as she rushed to the side of her only grandchild.  “They aren’t even taking prisoners.  They mean to kill us all.”

                “They must have attacked Oren first,” Elissa agreed.  “Then they went to my room.  They were going from youngest to oldest.  They mean to wipe the Couslands out.”

                Eleanor gripped Elissa’s hand as she stood back up.  “You aren’t going to let them do that.  You are going to survive and carry on the line.”  She looked into Elissa’s eyes.  “You are going to rid Thedas of the Howes for this treachery.”

                “Yes, mother, I am,” Elissa swore.  She looked down at her beloved nephew’s small body.  She would make all of them pay for what they had done.  The Howes had started a blood feud and she would see that the Couslands finished it.

                “Let’s go find your father,” Eleanor led the way out of the room. 

                The pair had not even made it out of the family quarters before they noticed the guest room’s doors were open.  Landra’s body lay halfway across her bed; her decapitated head was on the floor.

                “No!” Eleanor cried.  “Not Landra.  She is dead because she came to me.  If only she weren’t here.  If only she hadn’t come to me…”

                “Mother,” Elissa shook her.  “This is not your doing.  It is Howe’s.  He doesn’t want any witnesses.  We need to get out of the castle.  Where would father have gone?”

                Eleanor shook her head.  “Let’s find him.”

                As they continued out into the main body of the castle, with Dragonsbane still fighting faithfully by their side, Elissa scanned the faces of the dead Cousland guards.  She was worried about her friend, Rose, but did not see her among the living or dead. Another of her guards, Sean, ran up to them.  “Howe’s men are everywhere.  They waited until our soldiers were gone.  We are doomed.”

                “Pull yourself together,” Elissa ordered.  “Help us fight.”

                “Yes, my lady,” the man took a deep breath and raised his sword towards the oncoming army of traitors.

                Elissa slashed, cut, and stabbed Howe’s band of ruffians, easily maneuvering around them.  As she spun around one soldier and stabbed him in the back, Eleanor took a good look at their location.  “We are near the treasury.  I have the key, we need to grab something.”  She led them into the room.  There were two soldiers inside, trying to break into the vault.  Dragonsbane leaped, tearing into one of the soldiers, while Elissa beheaded the other in one swift stroke.

                Eleanor pulled out a key and opened the door.  Running in, she grabbed an ornate longsword.  The Cousland Crest was etched on the pommel.  “Here,” she handed the sword to Elissa, who put her other sword in a pack.  “It is the Cousland family sword.  Use it to remove Rendon Howe’s head from his body.”

                “I will mother,” Elissa swore as her mother also handed her a couple of healing potions and a bag of gold.

                “Let’s go,” Eleanor led the way back out of the treasury.  Screaming from the main hall attracted their attention and they rushed in to see a contingent of soldiers breaking in, led by a mage. 

                “Since when could Howe afford a mage in his military?”  Elissa thought that there were only two ways to have a mage in a personal army.  One was to deal with the Templars and grand enchanter and procure one from a Tower of Magi.  The other was to hire an apostate.  Her guess was that he had an apostate.

                In the end, it didn’t matter.  Elissa easily dodged a spell that was cast her way.  She then pirouetted around the mage and easily removed her head from her body.  She then stabbed the Howe soldier who had been beside her.  She actually smiled when she saw Ser Gilmore fighting beside her.  She watched as he used his shield to bash one soldier, while he ran another through.  “You would have made a great Grey Warden,” she commented.

                “I guess I won’t be one now,” he sighed as he killed another opponent.

                “Where is Duncan?” Elissa questioned.

                “I don’t know,” he admitted.

                “You don’t think he is part of this, do you?” Eleanor wondered.

                “I don’t know,” Elissa echoed Gilmore’s words.


	13. How Ser Gilmore Really Escaped Highever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, its another short one. The title says it all.

The Doctor watched as the battle around him raged.  Rose was beside him.  “I told you to go back to the Tardis,” he pointed towards the storage room where it was parked.

                “I am not going back without you,” she countered.  “We need to save these people.” 

                “We can’t,” his face was grim. 

                “I know… fixed point in time,” her expression was bleak as she watched the chaos and carnage around her.  “Why are we still here then?”

                “I thought you would at least want to save your friend,” the Doctor began walking towards an older soldier who was holding off four soldiers; Rose suddenly realized that it was Bryce Cousland.  She pulled out her bow and quickly chopped down two soldiers.  Bryce took care of the other two.

                The Doctor was impressed.  “Where did you learn to shoot a bow?”

                Rose smiled.  “Jack started teaching me, then Elissa.  Finally, Eleanor even started giving me lessons.  Did you know that she used to be a pirate during the war with Orlais?”

                “There he is,” the Doctor grabbed a man who was fighting off two of Howes soldiers.    

                “Warden Smith,” Duncan greeted him.

                “Are the Wardens now so dishonorable that they no longer aid their hosts against madmen?” the Doctor snarled. 

                “This is politics,” Duncan protested.  “Grey Wardens do not get involved in politics.”

                The Doctor stared him down.  “You. Will. Go. And.  Help. Teryn. Cousland.”

                Duncan saw where the teryn was once again fighting off Howe soldiers determined to take him down.  “Yes, ser,” Duncan rushed towards Bryce as he was finally overwhelmed and a sword was hacked into his side, cutting a fourth of the way in.

                “No!” Rose protested.

                Duncan let out a war cry and charged into the men surrounding Bryce, cutting them down with ease.  He then slipped Bryce’s arm around his shoulders.  “Let me help you, teryn.”

                “Run!” The Doctor grabbed her hand and they ran.

                As they were a few feet from the door that hid the Tardis, they noticed another man being overwhelmed by Howe’s men.  It was Ser Gilmore.  Rose didn’t even think she just began picking off soldiers one by one.  The Doctor waded in, grabbing one soldier by the back of the uniform and flinging him away.  He waved to Ser Gilmore.  “Come with us.”

                “Where are we going?” Gilmore still followed them.

                “Away,” Rose answered as they led him to the safety of the Tardis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are still welcome. As it is a short chapter, I MAY post another one later today.


	14. I Don't Want to Join Your Cult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elissa gets conscripted

                Elissa and Eleanor burst into the kitchen and stopped at the sight of Nan and her kitchen staff.  They were holding cast iron skillets and knives and had obviously died fighting.  Elissa threw a hand over her mouth as she stared at the woman who had always been there for her.  Dragonsbane let out a howl.  Then she saw her father lying near the secret entrance to a tunnel that led out of the castle.  The family escape route.

                “Bryce!” Eleanor ran to him.

                “Eleanor!” He tried to stand, but could not pull himself off of the floor.  He was losing too much blood.

                “Quickly,” Elissa knelt by her father.  “We have to get out of here.”

                “You have to go without me,” Bryce raised a bloody hand to her cheek.  “I can’t walk.”

                “Then I’ll drag you,” Elissa was determined to save her father.

                “Only if you want to drag me in pieces, pup,” he coughed.  “Go on.”

                “I’m not leaving you,” Eleanor declared, sitting down beside her husband.  She leaned down and kissed his lips, gently.  “We have had a good life and we will leave it together.  We will make the journey to the Maker’s side hand in hand.”

                Duncan walked into the room.  Elissa turned on him.  “Where have you been?”

                “I helped your father in here, and then fought off more of Howe’s soldiers,” he responded.  He didn’t mention that he was also trying to find Ser Gilmore.  He was determined to have a recruit by his side when he returned to Ostagar.

                “I need you to help me get him out of here,” Elissa’s eyes were pleading.

                “He’s too badly injured,” Duncan countered.  “I can get you out, but that is it.”

                “We would be grateful if you save her, Duncan,” Eleanor now held her husband’s hand.

                “I can get her out of here,” Duncan agreed.  “But I came here for a reason.  My payment will be that she joins the Grey Wardens.”

                “What?” Elissa eyed Duncan, wondering if she could knock him out and just escape on her own.  “No!”

                “Agreed,” Bryce looked over at her.  “Go, pup, and avenge us.”

                “I would rather stay with you,” Elissa admitted.

                “The Wardens need you,” Duncan insisted.

                “Well, I don’t need them,” Elissa countered.  “I refuse to join.”

                “Then you leave me no choice,” Duncan declared.  “I conscript you into the Grey Wardens.”

                “Go conscript yourself,” she shot back.  “I won’t do it.  I will just stay here and take my chances.”

                “It’s too late,” Duncan grabbed her and dragged her into the tunnel.

                She fought him, kicking at him.  “Let go of me, you crazy brute!” She screamed.  “I told you I didn’t want to join your crazy cult!”

                Duncan just ignored her and continued to drag her along. He was grateful that she had not thought to use her weapons on him, just her very sharp tongue.   She insulted both of his parents and accused him of being the offspring of a mabari and a dragon who lost a dare.  She also insulted his fashion, his haircut, and accused him of fornicating with various animals and a gang of Qunari.  It wasn’t until they were outside the castle that he realized that Dragonsbane was trotting happily behind him.

                Then Elissa turned and saw the flames that lit her home.  She sat on the ground and started crying.  Sighing, he picked her up gently and carried her into the woods.  He wondered why commander Smith thought she would be a good recruit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, my Warden really was this resistant to being conscripted.


	15. Everyone is now gathered at Ostagar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, in which Elissa and Duncan arrive at Ostagar.

                Duncan was still thinking that a dwarven commoner would have been an easier recruit than his reluctant human noble, but there was no doubt that she was a skilled fighter and could keep her head in combat. 

Elissa was still not happy about the situation that was for sure.  There was nothing she could do now, though.  The laws of Thedas allowed Grey Wardens to conscript anyone they wanted to during a blight.  There would be no appealing to the king or the other nobles.  They had been attacked twice on their trip to Ostagar.  Both times their attackers had been elves, not dark spawn.  She wondered what Duncan had done to anger them.  The first time, the elves had been shouting something like ‘For Funyuns’ or something like that.  She wondered what funyuns were.  The second time, they shouted ‘For the Dread Wolf’.  Really?  Why would someone try to kill humans for a dreaded wolf?  She tried to ask one of the small raiding party, at least that is what they seemed to be, but he tried to stab her. So she killed him without getting any answers.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the approach of an attractive man in gold and silver armor.  She recognized King Cailan from the few times that she had accompanied her father to court.  He smiled at them.  “Duncan,” he embraced the other man.  “Are you ready for our glorious victory?”  He stood beside Duncan and posed.  “Ferelden and the Grey Wardens marching into battle.  It will be glorious.  Then he turned his attention on her.  “You must be Duncan’s newest recruit,” recognition lit his eyes.  “I know you; you are Bryce Cousland’s youngest”

“I am Elissa Cousland,” she gave a small curtsy.

“Yes,” he smiled.  “I haven’t seen you in some time, but I remember you.  I am still waiting for your father.  Something has delayed him.”

“You will be waiting for some time,” he voice turned hard.  “He’s dead.”

“What?” Cailan took a step back.

“We were betrayed by Arl Howe,” she continued.  “He sacked the castle; his soldiers killed everyone they could.”

“Why would he do that?” Cailan was genuinely confused.

“It’s true, your majesty,” Duncan interjected.  “Howe betrayed the Couslands and attacked provocation.”

“Where is Fergus,” she had to find her brother and tell him what had happened.  “For all she knew, Howe was setting a trap for him right now.  Maybe Howe was behind those crazy elves who had attacked her earlier and they were even now launching attacks against her brother.”

“He is scouting in the Korcari Wilds,” Cailan informed her.  “No one goes out there without permission.  It is too dangerous.”

“We need your help,” Elissa insisted.  It was the king’s duty to protect his nobles, even from each other.

“Of course,” she touched her cheek with a finger.  “I will send men up there to retake the castle after we have defeated the dark spawn.”

“Gee, thanks for nothing,” she muttered and walked past him, with Dragonsbane faithfully next to her.  He was willing to leave the people of Highever to suffer until the Blight had been defeated.  It had taken twelve years to defeat the last Blight.   She had to find Fergus so they could help their people, plus she just needed to see him.  Their parents were dead and she wanted her brother.

“I’m sorry, your majesty,” Duncan apologized for her.

“Think nothing of it, Duncan,” Cailan waved a dismissive hand.  He wasn’t going to tell Duncan that he found Elissa’s flippancy to be quite a turn on.  “Actually, do you have to recruit her into the Wardens?  If something happens to Fergus, she will be teyrna.  I believe I should take her back to Denerim with me after the battle.”

“The Wardens need her, your highness,” Duncan had gone through too much to get her here.  He wasn’t going to let the Ferelden Crown take her because she was a noble.  He went to find Elissa.


	16. Old Mages Like to Ask Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elissa explores Ostagar and meets people.

Elissa was chatting with one of the king’s guards when Duncan found her.  He had given her a basic description of what services she could find in Ostagar keep and where each army’s camp was located.  “I’m sorry to say that the a lot of the Highever contingent is out scouting,” he was saying   “Otherwise, they are set up beside Waking Sea.”

“Thank you,” Elissa smiled.

“Elissa,” Duncan took her arm and dragged her into the keep.  “You have other concerns besides finding your brother.”

“Our men deserve to know what happened,” she countered.  “Some of them had spouses and children in the castle.”

“Feel free to explore the camp.  When you are ready find another Grey Warden, his name is Alistair.  He will bring you and the other recruits to my camp later,” Duncan instructed.  “I will take Dragonsbane with me for now.”

“Fine,” she agreed.  “But you had better not try to initiate him into the Grey Wardens while I am gone.”  She wondered into the camp.  There was a reverend mother praying over a group of soldiers.  There was also a large party of mages.  They stood guard over their own area.  She tentatively approached one of the older women.  “hello.”

“Greetings young lady,” the woman smiled.  “You are Duncan’s newest recruit, are you not?  Let me introduce myself.  I am Wynne and you are?”

“Elissa,” she introduced herself.

“I know you,” Wynne smiled.  “You are Duncan’s newest recruit.” 

She could not know that she was echoing the guard at the gate to Ostagar, but Elissa did not like that title.  “That is right.  I had a few questions.”

“Have you ever seen a dark spawn?” Wynne did not let her get out a question.  As a matter of fact, the woman just asked one question after another.  They were about dark spawn and then about the Fade and whether she was familiar with the Golden City.  What the heck was wrong with the woman?  Were all mages like this?  Perhaps the only way to communicate with them was to answer each question with a question.  Elissa regretted approaching her.

“Um…” She stammered, glancing around for a chance to escape.  She thought the question had been about the Golden City and the Maker.  “Yes, I have heard about the Golden City becoming the Black City when the Maker became furious with mankind for their hubris.”  That had been over a thousand years ago and those who had invaded the city became the first dark spawn.  Did Wynn think she had not had a history tutor?  Wynn was going on about it all being an allegory.

Elissa spotted the quartermaster.  “I forgot that I need a new dagger,” she said quickly.  If you will excuse me, my lady,” she left the crazy mage in midsentence, asking yet another bothersome question, and ran for the quartermaster.  “Pretend you are selling me something,” she told him.

“Pardon?” He blinked at her. 

“I had to escape from a crazy mage who wouldn’t stop asking questions,” Elissa explained.

“Oh, you mean Wynne,” he chuckled.  “Yes, she came to see me once about fixing a handle on a staff and kept asking about what I knew about Ferelden politics while I was working.  Then she wanted to know my views on the Maker.”

Elissa ended up actually purchasing a dagger from him.  It was slightly heavier than the one she was carrying and she liked its weight.  She then continued to wonder the fort, wondering where this Alistair could be.  She passed a man in Denerim livery who claimed to be a Grey Warden recruit.  He was trying to sweet talk another soldier who seemed unimpressed.

She passed Teryn Loghain’s tent and heard arguing.  “What is going on in there?” She asked a guard.

                “I shouldn’t tell you, my lady,” the guard apologized.

                She smiled at him at bat her eyelashes, and then looked up through them at him.  “Oh, you can tell me.  I am a teyrn’s daughter myself and am a peer to Loghain.”

                She had a point, the guard supposed.  “Loghain is arguing with King Cailan again.  They fight all the time.  Loghain was friends with King Maric and has known Cailan since he was in nappies, so he doesn’t feel that he needs to hold back when talking to the king.”

                Elissa caught the words Orlesian Scum and Grey Warden Vermin.  Well, Loghain definitely had his prejudices.  She moved on.  She tried to get into the area where the armies were set up, but the guards wouldn’t allow her.  They didn’t care that she needed to bring word of disaster to the Highever forces.  She wondered how they would react if it were Denerim that had be razed.

She then ended up stumbling into the infirmary.  She left quickly when she was warned about some of the patients having the Taint.  She then walked up to a man in a cage.  “I suppose you want to know what I am in here for,” the man declared.

Why were the people in Ostagar so intent on asking endless questions she wandered?  There had to be something in the water.  “No, not really,” she shrugged.

“They think I was deserting,” he declared. 

Didn’t she just say that she didn’t care?  “That’s nice.”

“But I wasn’t,” he continued.  “You see, I found the key to that big chest that the mages are guarding.  I have it here.”

“Why didn’t the guards take the key from you?” Oh, no, now she was doing it.  She was asking questions.  Elissa silently cussed herself.

                “I swallowed it,” he was obviously proud of his cunning.  “But it has come back out, if you know what I mean.  I will give you the key in exchange for food.”

                She did know what he meant and was sufficiently disgusted at the prospect of holding a key that had been in his poop.  “Ah, no thank you,” she walked quickly away.

                She explored for a bit more, and then headed north; it was not long before she heard two raised voices.  “What do you want now,” a man hissed.  “Haven’t you Grey Wardens already taken enough?”

 “I… uh… simply bring a message from the reverend mother,” the other one was saying.  “She requests your presence.”

“I don’t have time,” the first man snarled.  Elissa could now see the dark haired man in mage robes.

“Should I have asked her to write you a note?” the other man wore silver armor and had short blonde hair.

“Your glibness does you no credit,” the mage snarled.  Elissa disagreed.  There was something charming about the way the blonde man sassed the mage.

“And here I thought we were getting along,” Elissa realized that this man had to be Alistair.  After all, the mage had called him a Grey Warden.  “I was even going to name one of my children after you… the grumpy one.”

“Very well,” the mage barked.  “I will go and see her.”  As he stormed off, Elissa approached Alistair.

“That’s the great thing about a Blight,” Alistair quipped.  “How it brings everyone together.”

“I know what you mean,” Elissa couldn’t help but smile.

“We could all stand together and hold hands,” Alistair continued.  “The darkspawn wouldn’t know what to do.”  He studied her.  He had to admit that she was quite the beauty with her rich, red curls and bright blue eyes.  Her features reminded him of a porcelain doll he had once seen.  There was something sweet and delicate about her features.  Then recognition hit him and he knew those features were a handy disguise, delicate she was not from all reports.  “Wait, I do know you, you’re Duncan’s newest recruit.”

                “How do you know that?”  She tried not to blanch at the title.  How did she go from being the respected daughter of a teryn to ‘Duncan’s new recruit?’

                Alistair saw her blanch.  He wondered what was wrong.  “Duncan sent word.  He spoke very highly of you.  I’m Alistair.  As the youngest Grey Warden, I will accompany you on your joining.”

                “Joining, what is that?” She did not like the sound of that.  She had already not wanted to join the Wardens and now they were talking about some ritual.

                “It’s secret,” Alistair admitted.  “I cannot tell you until it is time.”

                She had been right, they were some secret cult.  What had she been dragged into?

                “There aren’t many women in the Wardens,” Alistair tried to change the subject.  He did not like the expressions flicking across her face.

                “That’s because we are too smart for you,” she responded.

                “Then what does that make you?” He teased.

                “Incredibly unlucky,” she admitted.  Did he think she wanted to be a Warden?

                “Ouch,” his face fell.

                She belatedly realized that he might take that comment personally.  She did not mean that she was unlucky to be with him.  She didn’t?  She was unlucky to be dragged into this entire mess, but at the moment she was quite happy to be in this stranger’s company.  “I look forward to travelling with you, though,” she blushed as his admission slipped between her lips.

                “Really?” A delighted grin spread across his face.  “That is surprising.”  He wondered if she really meant it.  “Uh… let’s… uh, let’s go get the other two recruits.”

                As they walked, Alistair attempted to strike up a conversation again.  “Are you happy that you are joining the Grey Wardens?”

                “No,” Elissa replied.  “I didn’t want to join and I still do not want to.”

                Alistair looked at her disapprovingly.  How could she not want to be one of them?  “So you were conscripted?  So was I, but I wanted to join.”

                “Oh,” Elissa glanced over at him.  “Why did Duncan have to conscript you then?”

                “I was in a chantry, studying to be a Templar,” he confessed.  “For some reason, the reverend mother didn’t want to let me go.”

                “You were a mage hunter?” She was surprised.  She had never approved of what the chantry did to mages.  They were forced into towers the moment their powers showed.  If they ever tried to leave, Templars would hunt them down.  Often their quarry did not make it back to the towers alive.  She remembered Fergus teasing her once when she was little that her powers would manifest and then the Templars would come and take her away from their parents and he would get their affection and toys all to himself.

                “I didn’t choose to go to the chantry, I was given to them,” Alistair explained.  “Duncan saw how unhappy I was and thought that my training would be useful against dark spawn.”

                “There are dark spawn mages?” She questioned.  Dark spawn were scary enough as it was.  Great, she didn’t want this life anyway and now she would be expected to fight darkspawn who were hurling spells at her.

                “Well, I have only been a Grey Warden for six months,” he confessed.  “So I haven’t actually seen one for myself.”

                “There you are,” they had reached Duncan’s camp.  Dragonsbane barked at her in greeting.  “I see you found Alistair,” Duncan glanced around.  “Where are the other two recruits?”

                Alistair blushed.  He had been so wrapped up in talking to Elissa that he had forgotten about them.  “I’ll be right back.”

                When he had left, Elissa turned to Duncan.  “Out of all the Templar recruits at a chantry, you noticed that Alistair was unhappy?”

                “He was quite vocal about his dislike of chantry life,” Duncan confirmed.  When Elissa raised an eyebrow he confided in her.  “I knew Alistair’s parents, but Alistair does not know that and I would rather you did not tell him.”

                “Knew?” She repeated.  “He is an orphan?”

                “I will let Alistair discuss that with you when he feels comfortable enough,” Duncan was firm.

                “That will be never,” Elissa sighed.  “He doesn’t seem to like me much.  He has been glaring at me since learning that you conscripted me and that I am not a very willing recruit.”  Elissa didn’t know why those glares hurt and didn’t really want to admit to herself that they did.  Why did she care if a Grey Warden was upset that she didn’t want to join their crazy faction? 

                “Ah, there they are,” Duncan greeted Alistair and two new comers.  “My lady, let me introduce your fellow recruits.  This is Jory, a knight from Highever, and this is Daveth, a fellow from Denerim.  This, gentlemen is Elissa.”

                She looked at Jory.  “Yes, I saw you win the tournament that Duncan held.”

                “You are from Highever as well?” Jory thought she looked familiar, but had yet to place her. 

                “You will be going into the Korcari Wilds,” Duncan announced before Elissa could say more and tell Jory about the trouble in Highever.  “Alistair will accompany you.  You have two tasks.  The first is to bring back three vials of dark spawn blood.”

                “You want us to go looking for dark spawn,” Daveth looked at Duncan like he had grown two heads.

                Elissa snorted.  She already thought Duncan was crazy so this didn’t even surprise her.  “And the other task?” She prompted.

                “There is an old Grey Warden fortress in the wilds that was abandoned when we were forced to leave Ferelden.  I want you to go there and retrieve some treaties that were left behind.”

                That had been hundreds of years before.  Things got lost.  “What if they are no longer there?” Elissa questioned.

                “They will be,” Duncan assured her.  “Now get going, you waste daylight.”


	17. The Korcari Wilds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The youngest Grey Warden takes three untrained recruits out into the wilds, which are filled with Darkspawn, tainted wolves, and other nasty creatures. Everyone expects them to come back, even though groups of soldiers are dying out there.

          As she tread through the Korcari Wilds, Elissa kept her eyes out for any sign of Fergus and Highever’s soldiers.  She noticed that the others were hanging back a little, letting her take the lead.  Shouldn’t Alistair be leading them?  He was the Grey Warden after all.

          Jory easily admitted why he was hanging back.  “I don’t like being out here,” he declared.  “This area is full of dark spawn.”

          “Don’t worry,” Alistair assured him.  “We are in no danger of running into the bulk of the hoard.  We may encounter stragglers, but that is it.”

          “How can you be sure?” Jory countered.

          "I can sense them before they are on us,” Alistair revealed.

           “There, you see,” Daveth said cheerfully.  “You might die, but you’ll see it coming.”

                “It’s not that I’m a coward,” Jory defended himself.  “I just don’t want to die needlessly.”

                “You sound like a coward to me,” Elissa gave him a disdainful look.  Had this man really been a knight of Highever at one point?  Her people were well rid of him.

                “I’m scared, too,” Daveth admitted.  “But we have no choice.”

                “Look,” Alistair sighed.  “I know we are all scared, but it’s my job to keep you alive and for now and I won’t fail.”

                “Great,” Elissa muttered.  “I seem to be the only man here and I’m a woman,” she led them further on.

                “I know I’m counting on you to protect me,” Alistair jested.

                Elissa could not help the little smile that brightened her face as she continued to scan for signs of her people, as well as any dark spawn. 

                “So,” Jory nervously struck up a conversation.  “Where are you from?”

                Did he really not know?  He was a knight from Highever, he had been recruited by Duncan during the tournament, and he did not know who she was?  He had mentioned a wife and a baby on the way; he was obviously paying attention to her rather than training or paying heed to anything around him.  “I’m also from Highever,” she informed him.  “I’m surprised you didn’t know that.”

                “Well, Highever is a big place,” he explained.   “I wouldn’t know everyone there.”

                “My father, Bryce Cousland, happened to be the teyrn,” she enlightened him.

                “My Lady Cousland!” He dropped to one knee.  “I beg your pardon for not recognizing you before.”

                “Get up Ser Knight,” Daveth grumbled.  “You are embarrassing yourself and Elissa.”

                Alistair eyed her speculatively.  Had she told him that she was one of the Couslands?  They were the highest ranked family in Ferelden after the royal family, the Theirins.  Why would Duncan conscript her?  The Wardens had only been allowed back into Ferelden during the reign of King Maric; Duncan risked angering the nobles and causing the Wardens trouble if he went around conscripting members of high ranking families.  His friendship with Cailan only went so far.  Was Duncan risking the Wardens welcome in Ferelden?  Alistair’s thoughts were interrupted when Elissa suddenly ran forward.  He followed her movements and noticed a soldier crawling on the ground towards her.

                “What happened?” She knelt beside him.

                “We were ambushed,” he grunted through his pain.

                She studied him.  He wasn’t from Highever.  He was hurt, though.  She gently helped him to his feet.  “We can help you back to Ostagar.”

                “Don’t we have a mission that we need to accomplish first?” Jory protested.

                “It’s all right,” the man stood wobbly on his own.  “If you could just bandage my wounds and give me a healing potion, I should be able to make it back on my own.”

                “Here,” Alistair pulled out his pack.  “I have bandages.”  He pulled out the bandages and began dressing them himself.  Elissa grabbed at the bandages, their fingers grazing.  She smiled at him as she helped him to dress the wounds of the injured soldier.  He thought that this was one of the reasons he thought Ferelden far superior to Orlais, their noble girls knew what to do in a war.  They had practical skills and past times, they didn’t waste their time learning to communicate with a fan.

                After the soldier limped off, they continued their journey.  They found the body of a missionary named Rigby.  As Elissa searched the body, finding a letter, a small group of dark spawn attacked. She spun from her crouched position, pulling out her sword and dagger and cutting one of the dark spawn in half as she came to her feet.

                Alistair bashed his shield against another as he pulled out his own sword and ran it through.  He noticed that Jory was hacking at a third, while Daveth crept around behind it and stabbed it with his own dagger.

                He then went after the fourth, and last, dark spawn.  As it parried his blow, Elissa spun and swung her sword and dagger together, catching its neck in the middle of the blades.  “I think we work well together,” he grinned at her.  He had thought her attractive before, but she was more than a thing of beauty while in battle, in battle she would make the elven goddess of beauty weep in envy.

                “That we do,” she returned the grin.  She then pulled out a vial and filled it with her slain enemies’ blood.

                They continued on for a while before camping for the night.  The entire party would have preferred not to, but it was not like Duncan had sent them out first thing in the morning, which would have made more sense.  Alistair set up a guard rotation while Daveth built a fire and cooked their dinner.  He put Jory and Elissa on the first watch together.  He figured that Elissa could take down Jory if he tried to run.  He settled down to get some sleep, but found himself listening to their conversation instead.

                “Jory,” Elissa was saying.  “When was the last time you heard from Highever?”

                “My wife wrote me shortly after I arrived in Ostagar,” Jory informed her.  “I haven’t heard from her sense, but that is probably because of the dark spawn activity around.”

                Alistair heard Alissa take a deep breath.  “Jory, there has been an… attack in Highever.”

                “What do you mean?” Jory’s voice raised an octave.  “The dark spawn are nowhere near there.”

                “Nevertheless, you should have gone ahead and moved her to Redcliffe like you said you planned,” Elissa countered.  “You said her parents were there, right?”

                “Why does that matter?”  The man’s eyes were darting around wildly, as if he could see the danger all the way in northern Ferelden.

                “Highever wasn’t attacked by Darkspawn,” Elissa clarified.  “The castle was sacked by Arl Rendon Howe.  I don’t know how those in the city are doing.”

                “Why?” Jory demanded.

                Elissa just shook her head.  “I may ask him that before I remove his head from the rest of his body.”

                Alistair could tell that Elissa knew more, but Jory didn’t press and he did not want to tell them that he had been listening in on their conversation.

 

                Alistair had managed to get a couple of hours sleep before he was awoken by Elissa to take his turn at guard duty with Daveth.  She claimed that she had tried to shake him awake before she threw a cup of water on him.  He would be mad, but her laugh as he jumped up, looking for his sword, was so melodic and infectious that he couldn’t bear a grudge towards her.

                “Have you ever been to Denerim?” Daveth pried.

                Alistair hesitated.  He did not want to get too attached to the new recruits as it was unlikely that they would all survive the Joining.  He glanced back at where Elissa slept.  She had tried to engage him in conversation a couple of times and looked hurt when he insisted that they just keep looking for dark spawn blood and the ruins of the ancient Grey Warden fortress.  He had seen her fight and knew that she was tougher than she looked, but as far as the Joining was concerned, those delicate features of hers which still reminded him of a porcelain doll scared him.  He didn’t think she would make it through.  He so wanted her to make it through and the fact that he was scared that she wouldn’t scared him. 

                “Um… Alistair?” Daveth prompted.

                “I have been there a few times,” he admitted, but did not expand on that.

                “I hope I never lightened your pockets,” Daveth grinned.

                “I’ve seen you fight, I doubt you could without me noticing,” Alistair smirked.

                “Oh, a challenge then,” Daveth’s eyes sparked as he plotted.

                Behind them Elissa cried out.  Alistair turned towards her, shooting to her feet.  When she seemed to settle again, he sat back down, but noticed that she was now tossing in her sleep.  His eyebrows narrowed in concern, the nightmares weren’t supposed to start until after the joining.  Then she cried out again and screamed.  “No!  Oren!” 

Who was Oren? Alistair wondered as he hurried to her side.  He ignored the jealous pang that she would be calling out another man’s name.  They hardly knew each other after all.  “Elissa,” he grabbed her hand and leaned over her.

 She sat up, her eyes wide and staring at something that wasn’t there.  Then she blinked.  She turned to him.  “I’m sorry to disturb everyone.  It was just a nightmare.”

“Tell me,” he prompted.

She just shook her head and lay back down, not realizing that he still had her hand.

“Who is Oren?” Alistair pressed.  He wished he hadn’t when he saw tears start to brim in her eyes.

“My nephew,” she told him.  “He was killed when Howe attacked our castle.  I didn’t see it happen, I found his body along with his mother and one of our servants in their rooms. In my dream, though, I saw it transpire and could do nothing.”

“Howe attacked your castle?”  He had heard her say something to Jory about an attack on Highever and there were rumors circulating around Ostagar about trouble in Highever, but he hadn’t realized that her family had been attacked and that her nephew and sister-in-law had been killed.  Too late, he recalled that the teyrn and teyrna had been killed and realized that Elissa must be their daughter.  She had mentioned that she was a Cousland, why hadn’t he pieced this all together before?

She nodded, only now realizing that Alistair had kept a firm grip on her hand.  “His men were trying to kill everyone in sight.  They did a pretty good job of it too.  Fergus and I are the only Couslands left… if he hasn’t been killed by darkspawn or Howe’s men that is.  I found the body of Landra, Bann Loren’s wife.  She and her son, Dairren were staying with us… Sweet Dairren,” she added.  Alistair didn’t like the tone in her voice.  “We were going to start courting when he returned from Ostagar.  I also found the body of our reverend mother, my tutors, and my nanny,” she sniffed.  “They are all gone now.”

“Here now,” he pulled her back up in his arms, cradling her as she let the tears fall.  She clung to him in the dark night with Jory and Daveth looking on.


	18. The Wizard Interrupts the Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the two shortest chapters in this story. The title says it all.

The old witch was picking elfroot outside of her small home in the Korcari wilds when a whining noise filled the air.  She looked up and watched as a blue box materialized.  She had seen many things in her thousands of years of existence, but this was new.  It intrigued her.  She thought about casting a magical barrier when a man dressed all in black walked out.

He came to her and handed her several rolled up pieces of vellum.  “Here, take these, Flemeth.”

“What are these?” She gave a little laugh of incredulity.  “And how do you know who I am.”

“They are old Grey Warden treaties,” he enlightened her.  “There is a group of Wardens who will soon be searching the ruins of a fortress that was once nearby.  Send your daughter, Morrigan, to wait for them.  Then bring them here and give them to Elissa.  You will know who she is as she is the only woman in the group,” he began to walk away.  “As for the other, I know exactly who you are, you and Mythal,” he walked back into the box and it disappeared.

“Morrigan!” Flemeth shouted for her daughter.


	19. Enter Young Morrigan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Grey Warden and three recruits meet a Witch of the Wilds.

Alistair wondered if he should talk to Elissa about what she had revealed the night before.  He watched her out of the corner of his eye as he prepared their breakfast.

Elissa came and sat down beside him.  “So what are we having?”

“Oatmeal,” he grabbed a bowl.

She stared at the glop that he ladled out of the pot on the campfire.  “That is not Oatmeal.”

“It is,” he insisted.  “You must be used to some fancy Highever oatmeal.  In the chantry we …” he stood up and turned left to face north.  “Darkspawn!” He yelled.

The Grey Warden and three recruits quickly donned their armor and grabbed their weapons.  As they saw the dark spawn on the horizon, Elissa ran out to meet them.  “Come on!”  She yelled to the men as she charged ahead.

“She’s too reckless,” Jory grumbled as he followed her.

“I wonder if she’ll marry me,” Daveth followed them.

Alistair was shocked by the little voice in his head that was telling Daveth to back off.  By the time he got to the darkspawn, there was only one left.  The others lay dead at the recruits feet and Elissa was already filling another vial full of blood.

They soon broke camp and continued on their way.  They had found the dead missionary’s camp and were retrieving a cache that he had hidden, when a voice rang across the valley.  Alistair saw a group of armed elves on top of a hill, some had the tattoos that marked them as Dalish, and the others did not.  Their clothes also marked them as a mix of Dalish and city elves.  “For Fen’harel!”

“Again?” Elissa muttered.  She pulled out her sword and dagger, only to watch as a group of dark spawn descended on the elves.  The fight was short and by the time it was over, the elves were dead as were half of the dark spawn.

They made short work of the surviving dark spawn, quickly slashing and cutting through the remaining darkspawn.  Then they filled their third, and last, vial full of blood.

“Alistair,” Elissa wanted to talk to him about the elves that had attacked them.  She was beginning to think that they were targeting her.

“We need to find those treaties,” he said curtly and walked on, but not before he saw the hurt look in her eyes.  He reminded himself yet again that he could not let himself get attached to her.  For all he knew, she would die the next day during the Joining.

“What was up with those strange elves?”  Daveth wondered. 

“I have seen some like that myself,” Elissa admitted.  “They were shouting the same thing before they attacked.”

“Have you seen anything like that, Ser Knight?” Daveth asked Jory. 

“No,” Jory shook his head.  He knew he should say more, but he was worried about what Elissa had told him the night before about Highever.  Perhaps he should try to sneak away and return to Helena and their baby.

“I think this is it,” Elissa scanned free standing stones and walls that no longer connected.  She looked around and found a locked chest.

“I can open that for you,” Daveth hurried forward hoping to impress her.

“I can do it myself, thank you for the thought, though,” Elissa easily picked the lock and opened the ancient chest.  “It’s empty.”

“Well, well, well, what have we here?” A melodic voice intruded on the four people who now stared at the empty chest.  Elissa looked up to see a dark haired woman, wearing patched together clothes descending an ancient staircase.  “Are you a vulture?  A scavenger picking amongst a corpse that has already been cleaned, or merely an intruder coming into these dark spawn filled wilds of mine seeking for easy prey?  What say you?” She pressed.  “Scavenger or intruder?”

Elissa waited for one of the men to answer, after all Alistair was supposed to be in charge, but they remained silent.  “Neither,” she finally said.  “I have been sent by a Grey Warden to recover documents that were left here a long time ago.”

“I have watched your progress for some time,” Morrigan continued.  “Where they go, I wondered.  Why are they here?  And now you have touched ashes that have remained undisturbed for so long.  Why is that?”

“Don’t answer,” Alistair hissed.  “She looks Chasind and that means others may be about.”

Morrigan threw her hands up in the air.  “You fear barbarians will swoop down upon you,” she let her arms fall as she said swoop, dramatizing her words.

“Yes,” Alistair glared at Morrigan.  “Swooping is bad.”

“She’s a witch of the wilds, she is,” Daveth declared.  “She will turn us into toads.”

“Toads?  Witch of the wilds” Morrigan laughed.  “What idle fancies you have.  You there,” she addressed Elissa.  “Women do not frighten like little boys.  Tell me your name and I shall tell you mine.”

“My name is Elissa,” she had no reason to not tell the other woman.  “Although, I do not appreciate knowing that you were stalking us.  Then again, I congratulate you on being able to without any of us knowing.”

“You may call me Morrigan, if you wish,” she crossed her arms.  “Let me guess your purpose, you sought something in that chest, something that is no longer there?”

“Well, you saw me open it,” Elissa pointed out.  “And it is obviously empty.  So our purpose was not that hard to deduce.”

“You stole it, didn’t you?” Alistair accused.  “You’re some king of sneaky witch thief.”

“How eloquently put,” Morrigan sneered.  “How does one steel from dead men.”

“Quite easily,” Alistair countered.  “Those documents belong to the Grey Wardens, I suggest you return them.”  He was growing angry.

“I did not steal them,” Morrigan countered.  “It was not I who took them.”

“Where are they now?” Elissa ignored Alistair’s angry growl behind her.  Well, half ignored.  She was actually a bit intrigued by the growl.  She had never seen him display so much emotion.  She fleetingly wondered what else could get him to growl.

“My mother has them,” Morrigan informed her.

“Then take us to her, please,” Elissa requested.

“She’ll put us all in the pot, she will,” Daveth began trembling.

“If the pot is warmer than this forest, I would be a welcome change,” Jory countered.

“Very well, come this way,” Morrigan began walking.

Elissa followed, not bothering to see if her companions were behind her.  “If you end up boiling in a pot, as a toad, I promise to say ‘I’m sorry’,” Elissa called back to them.


	20. Old Mages Ask Even More Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes meet Flemeth.

Morrigan took Elissa and her companions to a small hut that showed enough signs of age that it had to have been nestled into the wilds for over a hundred years.  A wizened woman was outside, tending to an herb garden.

The woman stood.  “What brings you here?”

“We were seeking ancient Grey Warden treaties,” Elissa explained.  “Do you have them?”

She expected a simple answer; instead she began to wonder if this woman had some connection to Wynn as she plied her with question after question.  She did praise Elissa for having a more agile mind than her male compatriots, but the questions kept coming.  Elissa could not get a simple answer out of her.  Were all mages like this or just the old female ones?  In the end she learned that the old witch of the wilds, which was none other than THE Flemeth, did indeed have the treaties.

“I told you,” Jory was having histrionics after Flemeth confirmed her identity.  “She is THE witch of the wilds.  She is going to put us in the pot!”

“Witch of the Wilds?” Flemeth laughed.  “What wild tales has my daughter been telling you?”

“You are really the Flemeth of legend?” Elissa was a bit star struck.  “Are the tales about you true?”

Flemeth just laughed.  “You know that legends exaggerate, my dear.  Here,” she handed her the treaties.  “Make sure that you keep a hold of these.  Morrigan will show you back to your fortress where your armies wait to engage the dark spawn.”

“One more thing, first,” Elissa insisted.  “Have you seen soldiers from Highever pass this way?”

“Highever?” Flemeth did not see that question coming.  “No, but the wilds are large.  If they are out here, I may not have encountered them.  Have you lost a patrol?”

“My brother is among them,” Elissa explained.  “I must find him.”

“I hope you do,” Flemeth said kindly.  “I cannot help you, though.”  She laughed.  “Well, I actually could, but I won’t.”

Elissa merely nodded and followed Morrigan.

 


	21. Highever's Men Get Ambushed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is too short to need a summary, see the title.

Fergus rode through the wilds, keeping an eye out for dark spawn.

“What are we supposed to do if we encounter an ogre or other nasties?” Ser Michael asked as he scanned his surroundings. 

“We ride as fast as we can back to Ostagar,” Fergus answered.  “At least that is my plan.”

“Start riding then!” Rory, another one of Fergus’ men pointed up to a hill where over a hundred dark spawn waited.

“To Ostagar!” Fergus shouted turning his horse only to see several dozen dark spawn behind him.  Oriana was going to kill him if he did not come back home.   “For Highever!”  He raised his sword and charged. 

No one noticed a wining sound cutting through the ensuing battle.  A sound that brought both fear and hope to those who heard it.


	22. An Indecent Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cailan has other plans for Elissa

Despite it being night, Ostagar was not quiet when Alistair and his three recruits returned.  Loghain was chatting urgently with his top lieutenant, Ser Cauthrien.  He wasn’t sure what was being said, but she didn’t look happy.

King Cailan was also up and about.  He approached the group, singling out Elissa.  “May I speak with you privately, Teyrna Cousland?”  While he had phrased his words as a request, the hand that he placed on Elissa’s lower back and the way he immediately guided her away from her companions did not give her time to answer or even consider.

Alistair narrowed his eyes as he watched the pair.  He did not like the way Cailan was touching her, especially as he pulled her close and placed his other hand on her arm.

“What did you need of me your majesty?”  She did not like the way he was touching her or his body language.

“I have a proposition for you, my lady,” he started rubbing her arm.  “Your beauty and bravery exceed even that which the rumors attributed to you.”

“Um thank you,” she tried to take a subtle step back, but he kept ahold of her.

“As you know, Anora, my queen, has been unable to produce any children.”  The hand continued rubbing her arm.   “And I have heard that you do not want to become a Grey Warden.  I will intercede on your behalf with Duncan; I will make it clear that if he conscripts you and initiates you into the Wardens, he will lose the favor of the crown.  In exchange for this help you will come to Denerim with me, where I will set you up at the castle.”

“Set me up at the castle?” She repeated.

“You will be very comfortable,” he promised.  “You will be set up as my mistress.  Both the Theirins and Couslands need heirs.  Our first child will be raised by Anora and myself as the future king or queen of Ferelden.  Our next child will be the future teyrn or teyrna of Highever.  Our alliance would be mutually beneficial as well as mutually pleasurable.”

“I wouldn’t know about such things, your majesty,” she pulled away from him, but he held firmly onto her.  “I have been raised as a lady after all and have never done such things.”

“Oh, I will teach you,” he leaned in and kissed her.

Elissa was so shocked that she didn’t move for a moment, she merely stood there as Cailan moved his lips on hers, urging hers to part.  A sound behind her, that almost sounded as if Alistair had just growled, startled her into movement.  She lifted her leg and kneed her king in the groin. As Cailan doubled over, she said primly.  “I’m sorry, your majesty, but I must decline your kind offer.”  She then walked over to Alistair, her head held high.  “So when do we do this Joining?”

“Let me take you to Duncan,” Alistair eyed the king warily as he moved so that he was physically between Cailan and Elissa.

Elissa was still a bit in shock and more than a little worried about what Cailan might do in retaliation.  Even if she was willing to be his mistress, he wasn’t bad to look at after all and she knew he could be charming, there was no way she would let him take _her_ child and let Anora raise it.  For one, it would be hers and she was not willing to let someone take any of her possible future children from her.  For another, she had met Anora: the self-centered shrew.

They found Duncan waiting by the fire near his tent.  “Can I not let you guys out of my site without you causing an incident?” he grumbled in greeting.

Jory and Daveth looked over at Elissa.  Alistair moved himself between Elissa and Duncan.  She looked forward disdainfully.  “I did nothing uncalled for.”

“Well, whatever happened, the king sent a bouquet of yellow daisies and a message that stated that he understands that he pressed to quickly, but his offer still stands,” Duncan informed her.  “What offer?”

“He offered me a different position than Grey Warden,” Elissa said simply.  How had the king found flowers and sent them so quickly?  Shouldn’t he still be rolling around on the ground?  She would have to learn to kick men below the belt harder.  “However, I did not like the conditions.”

Duncan eyed her speculatively and then turned to Alistair.  “Have everything ready for the joining at the old temple in the morning.  The rest of you go get some sleep.”

As they departed, heading for their own tents, Loghain came up behind Elissa and grabbed her arm.  “What did Cailan want from you?”

She pulled her arm out of his hand and glared back at him.  “Something I was not willing to give.

Loghain grabbed at her again.  “I demand…”

“Hey,” Alistair approached them; he had been keeping an eye on Elissa to make sure that she made it back to her tent unmolested.  “I didn’t know that you two knew each other.  Well, you are both nobles so I guess you would,” he threw an arm around Elissa’s shoulders and steered her away from Loghain.  “Did you know that I only discovered while in the Korcari Wilds that Elissa often coats her sword blade in poisons?  I saw her mixing some of her own when we camped at night.  Where do you nobles learn how to do such things?”

Considering how coldly he treated her while out in the wilds, Elissa was surprised that Alistair had picked up on her poison making skills.  “My mother taught me,” she enlightened him.

“Did she?” He grinned at her then turned the grin on Loghain.  “Did your mother teach you any such tricks, Loghain?  Perhaps you also have some hidden talents?  Please, do tell.”

“Get out of my way, you fool!” Loghain growled and stormed off.

“Thank you,” Elissa threw an arm around Alistair’s shoulder and gave him a half hug.

“What did he want?”  Alistair watched after Loghain.

“He wanted to know what Cailan had asked me earlier,” she revealed.  “Believe me, his reaction would have been worse once he found out.”

“What exactly did he ask you?” Alistair prompted as he walked her to her tent.

“Ask me again after the battle and certain people leave,” she squeezed his arm.  “That will give me time to calm down so I can talk about it without breaking things… like people’s arms.”


	23. The Joining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the Joining

Elissa didn’t know what the old temple used to look like, but it did not look like any sort of temple to her, it was just a section of the fort of Ostagar that was surrounded by white pillars.  When Alistair brought her and the other recruits to a large slab of marble, Duncan stood before them holding a large silver chalice.

“Are you ready?” Duncan held up the chalice.

“No,” Elissa’s chin shot forward and she sniffed.  “You made it clear that we did not really have a choice, though.  So unless you are going to let us out of the conscription, we might as well get down to business.”

Alistair shot her a glare.  He really did not like being reminded that she was not a willing recruit.  Elissa wondered why he was obviously angrier at her than the person forcing her into this.

“Then let us begin,” Duncan continued.  “Alistair,” he nodded to the other man.

Alistair took a step forward.  “Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that can not be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten. And that one day we shall join you.”

Alistair took the chalice and presented it to Daveth.  Daveth took a single deep breath, and then drank.  His eyes rolled up in his head and he crumpled to the ground. 

Duncan checked his breath and pulse.  “Dead,” he announced.  He then turned to Jory.  “You are next Ser Knight,” he advanced on him slowly, a menace in his step.

“No!” Jory cried, backing away.  “I have a wife and child in Highever.  Had I known I would never have...”  His words cut off as Duncan continued to advance on him as a marauder his prey.  Jory pulled out his claymore to defend himself.  Duncan easily knocked the two handed sword out of his way with his long sword and ran Jory through.  Jory gave him a stunned look as the life fled from his eyes.

Elissa stared at Duncan in horror as he approached her.  “You killed Jory!”  She yelled at him.

“Once the Joining has begun, there is no backing out,” Duncan said coldly.  “Now drink.”

“Backing out?  I never willingly jumped in,” Elissa pointed out, but she took the chalice.  It was obvious that she was damned if she did and damned if she didn’t.  She drank.  Everything went dark and she slid to the ground.  As she blacked out, she began to have visions.  She saw a dragon standing before hordes of dark spawn roaring at them, it was not roaring in a battle cry.  It reminded her of a general giving a speech to his or her troops.  She had drunk from the crazy cult’s spooky chalice and this was the result.

Awareness slowly returned to Elissa.  She realized that she was now lying partially on the ground, although Alistair was cradling her head and shoulders.  She looked up into his light brown eyes and was a little surprised to see a mixture of concern and relief.  He smiled at her and continued to cradle her as if he had no intention to move.  He glanced at the two bodies.  “Two more dead.  At my joining, we only lost one.  It is never easy, but I’m glad that you made it.”

“You are?” She was a little ashamed at the wide grin that spread across her face.

Duncan interrupted them.  “When you are ready, I want you to join a war council with the king and Loghain.”

“Oh, joy,” she huffed.  “My two favorite people.  Am I allowed to try to recover from the spooky, yucky cult mix you made me drink first?”

“Very well,” Duncan shrugged casually.  “Join us when you are up to it.”

Why did Alistair idolize this man? Elissa wondered.


	24. When a King Uses the Words Strategy and Bore Me in the Same Sentence, It is Time to Worry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elissa wants a tavern, but has to go to a strategy meeting instead.

Elissa tried to find a tent where a tavern had been set up before she joined the war council.  After what she had just seen, she felt that she deserved a drink.  Alas, she did not find one.  One soldier informed her that Loghain had insisted that his men remain clearheaded for the coming battle.  Sure, they didn’t just see two of their comrades die and been forced to drink a ritualistic brew of badness.

                “We really should get to that meeting,” Alistair urged, although he had to admit that he sympathized with her need to escape reality for a little bit.  The Joining was never easy and to see one’s fellow recruits die not to dark spawn or to any enemy, but from the ritual, would shake anyone.

                “Fine,” she sighed.  “Lead the way.”

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

                They found Duncan standing at a long table, with Cailan and Loghain across from him.  All three hovered over a map.

                “My lady,” Cailan smiled at her.  “I hear congratulations are in order.”

                “I wouldn’t say that,” she murmured.

                “Really?” He cocked an eyebrow.  “Well, you did have an alternative choice.”

                “No, I really didn’t have any choices,” she stated.

                “Your majesty,” Loghain’s voice was curt.  “We have battle plans that need your attention.”

                “Of course,” Cailan turned back to the map.  “Once our men are in place, someone will need to light the beacon.”

                “I will have one of my men do that,” Loghain insisted.

                “No,” Cailan discarded his plan.  “I want Alistair and Elissa to do that.”

                “Agreed,” Duncan nodded.

                “What?” Alistair raised his voice.  “I won’t be in the battle?”

                “I need you to do this,” Duncan insisted.  “And the king has already made up his mind.”

                “Fine,” Alistair grumbled.  “I will do it because the _king_ insisted.  If he asks me to put on a dress and do the Remigold, though, I draw the line.”

                Elissa chuckled.  “I would like to see that.”

                He smiled charmingly at her.  “For you, I might, but it has to be a pretty dress.”

                Elissa returned the smile.  Duncan cleared his throat frowning at the pair.  He knew why Cailan wanted these two to light the beacon, but right now they were a bit of an embarrassment.  This was the best that the Wardens could do.

                “Will we at least joining the battle after we light the beacon?” Alistair pleaded.

                “I think that is an excellent idea,” Loghain interjected.

                “No,” Cailan again shot down Loghain’s opinion.  “Stay with the beacon.”

                “What do we do if the archdemon arrives?” Elissa wondered.

                “We will try not to soil our drawers,” Alistair answered.

                “Once the beacon is lit, Loghain’s men will flank the dark spawn from behind,” Cailan continued.  “We will encircle them and finish them off.”

                Elissa paid attention to Cailan’s further plans as Alistair’s attention stayed only half on the king.  The other half of him was marveling at how easily Elissa was jumping into the discussion and evaluating the battle plans.  She seemed quite comfortable plotting strategy.

                It was late when they finally broke apart and Cailan and Loghain left to get their troops ready.


	25. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morrigan is waiting before she can take action.

Morrigan paced in the Tardis, which was nestled comfortably the ruins of the old Grey Warden fortress in the Korcari Wilds.  “This place is going to be overrun with dark spawn soon.  Why don’t you just go and save King Cailan and the Ferelden army?”

                The Doctor opened his mouth to respond, but Rose and Jack spoke at the same time.  “It’s a fixed point in time,” they said together.

                “We’re waiting,” the Doctor said simply.  “We will be needed soon.”

                “What about finding Elanna?” Morrigan could not stand sitting and doing nothing.

                “Oh, you know,” the Doctor grinned.  “She can’t stay away from us long.  I’m sure we will run into her again soon enough.”

                “Especially since she has to know that everything she has changed is being undone,” Jack added.

                “Meanwhile, she is still changing time,” Morrigan glared at Jack.  “Are you not worried about the army that she has been raising for Solas?”

                “Are you?” the Doctor challenged.  “Perhaps you know a way to find her and stop her from converting even more elves to the side of the Dread Wolf?”

                Morrigan huffed and continued to pace.


	26. The Author Competes for the Shortest Chapter Ever Award

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A summary wold be longer than the chapter.

It was dark as the soldiers marched onto the field outside of Ostagar.  The king stood with the Grey Wardens at the vanguard of the gathered army.  Behind them was the contingent of mages, staffs at the ready.  A priestess blessed the warriors as they waited for the oncoming army of dark spawn.  As if the Maker Himself were already mourning fallen soldiers, the heavens opened and it began to rain.


	27. So THAT Was the "Circle Tower Magi"!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair and Elissa make their way to the Tower of Ishal with a bit of help.

                Elissa stood on the precipice of Ostagar with Dragonsbane at her feet.  She witnessed the hoard of dark spawn descending upon the armies of Ferelden.  Through sheets of rain, she saw a group of large ogres charge towards the center where the king and the Grey Wardens waited.

                “We need to go and get the beacon lit!” Alistair yelled to her.

                Elissa nodded and followed him towards the bridge leading to the abandoned section of Ostagar where the tower of Ishal stood, Dragonsbane beside her.  She was a bit surprised to realize that she was now in the lead when she reached the bridge.  She glanced back at Alistair who was a full head taller than her.  His legs were longer than hers, how did she keep ending up in the lead? 

The bridge was under attack.  Archers stood upon it, shooting at the encroaching dark spawn.  The dark spawn where catapulting debris back at the bridge.  She had no choice, she had to get across.  She was halfway there, when one blast knocked her to the ground.  She struggled back to her feet and continued to run.

When the trio had made it across the bridge, they were greeted by a circle mage.  “The dark spawn have broken through!” He shouted.  “They are coming from the tower of Ishal.”

Elissa charged forward, sure enough the dark spawn were over running the abandoned section of Ostagar.  She slashed her way through dark spawn after dark spawn as she made her way to the tower.  The circle mage fought with them.  At one point, he froze a dark spawn that had tried to sneak behind her.   She smiled at him.  “Thank you… I don’t know your name.”

“It is Mor… Mordred,” he answered.  “Let’s keep moving.  I will get you to the beacon.”  She was glad she had lied about her ability to change her appearance, even if she had only learned to turn into a male version of herself a year before.

The small group made their way ever closer to the Tower of Ishal, felling those in their path.  Dragonsbane jumped, ripping the juggler of a Hurlock, while Alistair bashed his shield into a genlock before taking its head and Elissa performed and arm cross that bisected a shriek with her longsword and dagger.  When Elissa finally opened the door to the Tower of Ishal, none of them were the least bit surprised to find it full of darkspawn. 

They began to meticulously clean the darkspawn out of the tower as they made their way to the top floor.  As they reached the second floor, Alistair protested the situation.  “This can’t be right.  There weren’t supposed to be any darkspawn here.”

“Why don’t you tell them that?” Elissa responded as she killed yet another Hurlock.

“Oh, sure,” Alistair ran a genlock through.  “It must be a terrible mistake.  I’m sure we’ll all laugh about it later.”

Elissa grinned at him as Dragonsbane and Mordred charged on ahead.

On the top floor they discovered a large ogre alpha.  It appeared to be gnawing on the bones of a soldier in the colors of the MacTir family.  Elissa wondered if Loghain had tried to send one of his men to light the beacon after Cailan had told him no.  Another thought crossed her mind, had he been there to stop them from lighting the beacon?  The next thought that crossed her mind was ‘Agh! Ogre alpha!’ as the creature charged at her.

Alistair bashed his shield against the ogre, distracting it and allowing Elissa to attack from the rear.  They both slashed at the ogre at once.  It still did not go down.  Alistair slashed again as Elissa jumped onto its back, she swung her sword and dagger in a cross pattern each on either side of the ogre’s neck just as Alistair rammed his sword into its heart.  The creature crashed to the ground, dead.

“Quick, the beacon!” Alistair shouted at her.

Elissa found a flint near the pile of wood and quickly lit it.  She watched as the flames built, not noticing at first that darkspawn were pouring into the room.  She saw Alistair fall, then an arrow embedded into her shoulder.  Another followed slightly lower.

Then the room was filled with a whining sound and a blue box began to manifest.  “It’s about time,” Mordred muttered.


	28. Loghain's Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loghain betrays Cailan resulting in a lot of death.

Loghain watched as King Cailan and the Grey Wardens battled the dark spawn, along with Cailan’s loyal men.   As blood and bodies began to litter the ground, he wondered how much longer he would have to wait.  He had left Wesley, his most trusted and skilled warrior next to Cauthrine at the top of the tower to eliminate Alistair and Lady Caitlyn the moment they stepped into the room with the beacon at the top of the Tower of Ishal.  He knew the truth about Alistair and why Cailan had wanted to keep him out of the battle.  He had also learned of Cailan’s proposition to Caitlyn.  He would be glad to rid Thedas of those two thorns in his side.  He glanced over in the direction of the tower and had a severe shock.  The beacon was lit, so much for subtlety.

Loghain turned to Ser Cauthrine.  “Call retreat.”

Cauthrine wasn’t sure she had heard him correctly, but the set of his jaw and steely look in his eyes said that she had.  “Call…” she hesitated a second.  Could she really support Loghain’s abandonment of the king and all of those soldiers in the thick of the fight?  As she looked at his rangy profile, she knew that she could.  She truly loved the man in ways that he may never realize.  “Retreat.” She finished.  She led Loghain’s soldiers from Ostagar, abandoning the king and his loyal nobles and soldiers to the greater forces of the darkspawn.

Cailan watched as Loghain’s soldiers fled the field, abandoning him and the people of Ferelden.  He realized that he had made a mistake in trusting his father-in-law and wondered how long the man had been plotting against him.  Perhaps it was before he had ever married Anora.  Loghain had been anxious for the two to meet after all.  He fleetingly wondered if Anora had ever even loved him, there was no doubt that there was coldness and an icy ambition to the woman.  It was then that he noticed that the beacon at the top of the Tower of Ishal was lit.  Alistair and Caitlyn yet lived and were safely away from the overwhelming forces of the darkspawn.  Loghain and Anora would find that their path to his throne wasn’t as easy as they thought.  He drew strength and hope from the burning flame and charged the two darkspawn descending upon him, easily cutting down both.  His eyes met Duncan’s as they both felled another set of the vile creatures.  There was still hope.

Cailan did not see the large ogre until it was too late.  The creature grabbed the king, crushing his ribs and the life from his heart and lungs. 

Duncan cried out in rage and denial, engaging the ogre and plowing his sword and dagger into the creature that had just killed his friend and king.  Then everything went black.


	29. The Laundry Gets Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor takes Elissa and Alistair, along with Dragonsbane, to Flemeth.

Flemeth pinned a pair of beige pantaloons to a clothes line as she watched dark smoke and flames rise up from Ostagar.  The battle had obviously not gone well.  She wondered, belatedly, if she should have helped the Grey Wardens and the Army of Ferelden.  She would need the youngest of the male Grey Wardens if the plan that she, the Mythal part of her, had formed were to come to fruition.  She needed to save some, but had no idea how without flying into the midst of the battle.  While her powers were formidable, she did not want to chance joining that fray to try and pull a handful of Wardens out.  She would just have to figure out another way.  Perhaps she should search the field for survivors.  Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud whine in the air; she turned to see a blue box once again materialize before her.

Sure enough, the door to the box opened up and the man in black sauntered out.  Behind him was his familiar blonde companion, as well as the dark haired man who hung out with them.  The dark haired man had another man, this one a well chiseled blonde, slung over his shoulder.  Next to the blonde woman was a mabari.  It was then that she noticed the familiar redheaded woman in the Doctor’s arms.  It was the two newest Grey Warden recruits.

“Well, well, well,” she breathed, she couldn’t believe her eyes.  “What have we here?”

“Well, well, well,” the Doctor mocked her.  “What we have here are two Grey Wardens in need of healing.  I know that your daughter, Morrigan, has some skill healing.  As you are The Witch of the Wilds, I’m sure that you do as well.  You are going to heal these two, then send them on their way so they can save Ferelden from the Blight.”

Rose stepped forward and held out a series of scrolls.  “These are the treaties they will need to build an army to defeat the archdemon.  Personally, I have not met the archdemon, but I am sure that its winning would be a bad thing, so help a girl out.”

“Do you know who I am?” Flemeth demanded of Rose.

“You are the Witch of the Wilds,” Rose said simply.

“Exactly,” Flemeth drew on some of her power.  She was not sure what to think of the Doctor, but she knew she did not like his companion’s impertinence.  “I am _the_ Witch of the Wilds.  The _Flemeth_ of Legend.”

“O.K.” Rose handed her the scrolls.  “Make sure they get these.”

“Why should I?” While she might find such callous cheekiness amusing at other times, this Doctor scared her.  The power she sensed coming off of him was greater than any she had before encountered.

The Doctor rolled his eyes.  “Morrigan.”

Flemeth turned towards the hut and was extremely shocked when Morrigan walked out of the mysterious blue box.  She looked older.  “I thought you said this would cause a paradox,” she huffed as she sauntered out.  She glowered at Flemeth.  “Mother, you look more alive than last time I saw you.”

“Alive?” Flemeth did not realize she could be even more surprised.

“I’m from the future,” Morrigan announced.  “A future of where I have learned all you had planned for me and about who you _really_ are.  I am not as ignorant as that trusting girl in the hut.”

“You were never trusting,” Flemeth laughed.  “The first time I nursed you, you looked at my breast as if ascertaining whether I was trying to poison you.”

“Well…” Morrigan paused.  Flemeth rarely talked of her childhood.  “Your ex-boyfriend, Fen’Herel, has decided to destroy the veil and this world with it.  Millions are dying and demons now run free.  The elves have all either gone power hungry or are freaking out, not that I can blame them with so much power returning to them.  I’m sure the part of you who is Mythal might care to learn what happened to those elves who had joined the Qun when the old magic of the elves returned and they were granted powers.  Think about how the Qunari would react.  Think about it.”  She turned and walked back into the Tardis.  She stepped back out.  “Oh… and he, your ex, killed you, Flemeth.”  She turned and disappeared into the box.

“So,” Jack adjusted the still unconscious Alistair who lay across one his shoulders.  “Where shall we put them?”

“Follow me inside,” Flemeth led them into the hut.

“What is this?” Morrigan stood.  “Visitors again?”

Flemeth studied her daughter for a second.  “We shall only be keeping two until they recover.”

“Don’t forget Dragonsbane,” Rose petted the dog.  “He will be staying as well.  He is Elissa’s dog after all.”

“Your mother rescued them from the Tower of Ishal,” the Doctor announced.  “The rest of the Wardens and all of Cailan’s forces were killed.”

“They were all killed except Loghain’s men,” Jack added.  “He quit the field and took all of his men with him, leaving everyone else to die.  I can’t believe they made him a general.  Was he sleeping with the queen?”

“Well…” The Doctor coughed.

“Yes,” Rose announced.  “From everything I have read, I think he was at some point sleeping with Queen Rowan.  Queen Anora, however, is his daughter, so I really hope he wasn’t sleeping with her.”

“That’s politics,” Flemeth laughed.  “Believe me, worse has happened.  Leave them with me; I will get them on their way.”

“Good,” the Doctor grinned at her as he laid Elissa down in a bed.  Dragonsbane moved to lie beside her.  “Send Morrigan with them when you do.”

“Thanks,” Jack grabbed Flemeth and kissed her soundly.

Flemeth was actually shocked, and still blinking in surprise, as she watched them leave


	30. It is Time to Grey Warden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elissa learns the terrible fate of those at Ostagar and gets a new companion.

Elissa Cousland blinked open her bright blue eyes and looked around.  The last thing she remembered was lighting the beacon at the Tower of Ishal.  She was definitely not there now.  Her eyes focused on Morrigan.  “I remember you… we met at the fortress ruins.”

                “Indeed we did,” Morrigan confirmed.  She was surprised at how calm Elissa was, considering the fact that she was waking up in a strange place.”

                “What happened?” Elissa tried to sit up and noticed the bandages around her torso.  She clutched the blanket’s edge to cover her.

                “You were overcome by darkspawn,” Morrigan said easily.  “My mother rescued you, do you not remember?”

                Elissa thought back.  “I remember the darkspawn.”  There had also been a whining noise that she vaguely recalled.  “What about everyone else?  They needed to find Duncan and she needed to find Fergus still.  She looked around; she also needed to find Alistair.  She did not know why, but the fact that he was no longer with her scared her so badly that it took her breath away.

                “The man who was supposed to answer your beacon quit the field,” Morrigan did little to disguise the disgust for humans that Loghain’s actions invoked.  “Everyone on the field died.  Your fellow Grey Warden is not taking it well.”

                Fellow Warden?  Did she mean Alistair?  Elissa’s heart and breath lightened.  “Alistair?  Is he here?”

                “Yes,” Morrigan could not wait to get him somewhere else.  “He is outside, waiting for you.  He did not take the news well.  Mother made him go outside to vent.  It is the first time that he has left your side since he woke up.”

                “I should go to him,” but the news of what had just happened hit her and she fell back on the bed for a few minutes.  All of those people dead.  Duncan, King Cailan, the Kennel Master, all of the other Grey Wardens in Ferelden, any of Highever’s soldiers who were not with Fergus.  They were alone.  After what had just happened to her family, it felt like a sucker punch from the Maker.  Then she heard Alistair’s voice coming from outside and Dragonsbane’s bark.  No, she wasn’t quite alone yet.  She sat back up.  “Where are my clothes?”

                As soon as she was dressed, Elissa made her way out of the little hut.  Alistair was pacing as Flemeth kept a wary eye on him.  He stopped when he heard Elissa’s footsteps.  He surprised her by picking her up and folding her gently into his arms.  “I’m so glad that you are all right.”

                Elissa wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the embrace.  “I’m happy that you are o.k. too.”

                Flemeth coughed, trying to get the pair’s attention.  It wasn’t until Dragonsbane whined that Elissa looked down at him and smoothly pried herself from Alistair’s embrace.  She then threw her arms around her dog and hugged him.  “I’m glad you are all right, too, boy.”

                “So what do you plan to do next?” Flemeth quarried.  “I believe you still have a Blight to combat.”

                “Alistair is the Grey Warden here, not I,” Elissa dissented.  She was trained to run a teyrn, but not to build and lead armies.  Fergus was the oldest and the one who had been intended as a military leader.

                “Don’t abandon me now,” Alistair pleaded. 

                Elissa sighed, she couldn’t leave him.  She turned to Flemeth.  “Very well, while I hunt down Howe and Loghain to make them pay for all they have done and I search for my brother, I will go find the treaties that you gave us.  They must be in Ostagar somewhere.  I’m sure it is over run by now, but apparently everyone thinks I know what I’m doing I can somehow stop this Blight.”  Sadly, none of them realized that she was being sarcastic.

                “I have the treaties right here,” Flemeth held them out.

                “Of course you do,” Elissa grabbed them.  “Fine, I will go hunt these people down and somehow talk them into observing these treaties.  There is a Blight, I’m sure they will be willing to help.  Maybe I will even find someone who has experience leading armies.”  She shot a venomous look at Alistair.  Did he expect her to do all of this too?

                Apparently, her words had jogged his memory.  “Arl Eamon was not at Ostagar.  He still has all of his men.  He was the king’s uncle, he will help.”

                Arl Eamon was the head of the Guerrin family and Queen Rowan’s older brother.  Elissa’s father had always said that the Guerrin’s rivaled the MacTirs in their efforts to control the throne of Ferelden and thus Ferelden itself.  He had also said some things about Loghain MacTir and Rowan Guerrin, apparently there was a juicy and tragic story between the two and some speculation that Rowan might regret not marrying Loghain and maneuvering themselves onto the throne.  She didn’t trust Eamon, but neither did she discount the old adage that _the enemy of my enemy is my friend_ , so she would go to Eamon.  She looked at the treaties.  “These are for the mages, the Dalish Elves, and the dwarfs.”

                “Mages, elves, dwarves, and an Arl?”  Flemeth laughed.  “That sounds like an army to me.”

                Really?  Would the old woman like to lead them too?  Then again, some of the tales of Flemeth did involve her leading armies.  She would probably be better at it then herself, Elissa thought.  At least she had stopped asking questions.  “Are you sure you couldn’t just lead that proverbial army?”

                Flemeth laughed again.  “No, that is for the young.  I will offer you one more thing,” she turned as Morrigan exited the hut.  “Good, there you are.”

                “I have just put the stew on, mother,” Morrigan said dutifully.  “Shall we have two guests for dinner or none?” She shot Alistair and Elissa a pointed look.

                “Our guests were just leaving,” Flemeth smiled.  “And you are going with them.”

                “Good,” then Flemeth’s words sank in.  “What?”

                “If she doesn’t want to come with us, she shouldn’t,” Elissa protested.

                “Nonsense, she is going,” Flemeth insisted.  “Good luck saving Thedas,” she walked back into the hut.  Now, maybe the Doctor would leave her alone.

                Alistair turned to Elissa.  “Are we really taking her because her mother told us to?”

                Elissa shrugged.  “We need all of the help we can get.”

                “Come,” Morrigan led the way out of the Korcari wilds.


	31. Lothering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes arrive in Lothering

By the time she neared Lothering, Morrigan was becoming exasperated.  She was used to silence on her travels, but that was due to a lack of companionship.  She was travelling with two other humans and a dog and the dog was the only one doing any talking.  Alistair just stared at his navel and occasionally sniffled.  Elissa was stonily silenced and often a bit glassy eyed as if she was not sleeping well.  Morrigan knew that the human thing would be to ask what was wrong, but she didn’t think she wanted to hear it.  It wasn’t as if she could change Elissa’s situation.  She was startled when they came upon a group of men blocking the bridge that led to Lothering.

                One of the men, who appeared to be in charge, approached them.  “This hear is our bridge and if you want to cross it, then you must pay a toll.”

                Morrigan eyed him, wondering if she should converse with him or just turn into a giant spider and maul him.  She was surprised when Elissa stepped forward and spoke.  “This bridge is part of the king’s road and you obviously do not work for the crown.”

                One of the other men stepped forward, this one smelled as if he had not bathed in weeks and was trying to cover that smell by eating nothing but garlic.  “George, I don’t think these are refugees.”

                “It doesn’t matter,” the leader, whose name was apparently George, countered.  “That is why it is a toll and not, say, a refugee tax.”

                “George, is it?”  Elissa took a step forward and gestured to her companions.  “You do realize that we are all armed and not stupid, don’t you?  This is part of the king’s road and you are obviously not Arl Bryland.  I suggest you swear to leave and stop harassing innocents or I am going to find the arl and take you him.”

                “Hah,” the smelly bandit countered.  “You can’t.  The arl abandoned the city.  The Templars are in charge now.  So give us our toll.”

                “They truly are stupid,” Morrigan guffawed.

                “Look, lady,” George gestured to his men.  “There are a lot more of me than there are of you.  Pay up or we will kill you.”

                “That’s right,” the smelly bandit added.  “Now we get to ransack your corpses.”

                Elissa glanced back at her companions.  Alistair nodded to her and Morrigan smiled menacingly.  Dragonsbane let out a happy yip.  Turning back to the bandits, she slid her longsword and dagger out of their sheaths.  “When you think back to your mistake, in the few seconds you will have before I remove your head from your shoulders, you will realize that it is in thinking that there was no one left to stand up for the people of Ferelden.”

                Alistair flashed a smile at her.  He doubted that she realized what a good heart she had or how seeing her righteous fury touched his own heart.  He unsheathed his own sword and swung his shield onto his left arm.

                “Forget the people of Ferelden,” Morrigan raised her staff.  “Let’s just kill them for their stupidity.”

                As the bandits surged forward, Elissa swung out with her sword and dagger, cutting into two of them easily.  She then brought her arms back together catching George between them.

                Alistair bashed his shield into another bandit, while his sword cut into yet another bandit.   Dragonsbane leaped past him, ripping into the neck of his target.

                Morrigan set ice cold currents out at the group, freezing three where they stood.  Dragonsbane happily jumped on them, crushing them.

                Within minutes, the bandits were all dead.  Elissa looked around, assessing their operation.  “Let’s salvage what we can,” she ordered.  She saw two of the bandits’ victims who had been pushed off to the side and left without proper rites and rituals.  Neither victim smelled, so they must not have been dead long.   “Morrigan, can you raise these bandits back up so I can kill them again?”

                “No,” Morrigan took her question seriously.  “I do not have necromancy powers.”

                Elissa went carefully through their belongings and found letters on both.  One was a Templar, the other a mage.  Elissa found something ironic about that.  She didn’t hear Alistair approach her from behind.  He simply laid a hand on her shoulder and squeezed.  He then took both bodies and began building a pyre for them.

                Morrigan grumbled as the pair gave them proper funerals and then continued on into Lothering. 

                As they slowly made their way into Lothering, Alistair finally spoke.  “We need to decide where we are going next.”

                “The fool finally speaks,” Morrigan taunted.  “Did you find staring at your belly button or dying on your sword to be too taxing?”

                “Has my grief been bothering you?” Alistair shot back.  “Have you never lost someone you love?   Oh, that’s right, there is no one you love or care about.”

                “Enough, you two,” Elissa snapped.  The last thing she wanted to talk about was grief.  She had been silently grieving her own family while her human companions were preoccupied with themselves.  She also didn’t want to have to deal with the treaties or decide where they were going next.  She had her own concerns as well.  “I need to find Fergus.  I hate to think what is happening in Highever under Rendon Howe’s administrations.”

                “Rendon Howe?” Alistair blinked.  “He is a friend of Loghain’s.  I overheard some of Loghain’s men talking.  The men have become close.”

                “It figures,” Elissa muttered.

                “Your brother is probably dead,” Morrigan shrugged.  “We do not have time for foolish or vain quests.”

                Alistair shot Morrigan and venomous look as he saw tears fill Elissa’s eyes.  “I survived,” Elissa tried to push back the tears.  “There is no reason to think he did not.  He was still in the wilds when Ostagar fell.”

                “Perhaps Eamon can send out knights to look for him,” Alistair suggested.  “Eamon was the king’s uncle.  He should be the next king and we need to find out why he wasn’t at Ostagar.”

                Elissa tried to push back her grief to think calmly.  They were closer to Redcliffe than any of their other destinations, but she wanted to figure out why Alistair was so adamant about getting his help before she went there.  Their next closest destination was Kinloch Keep where Ferelden’s Circle of Magi was housed.  “We’ll go to Lake Calenhad and find a ferry to the mages.”

                “We are going to seek aid from those who allow themselves to be locked up in a prison?” Morrigan snorted.  “I do not know how much help they would be.”

                “If you think it is wrong, why don’t you help them?” Alistair demanded. 

                “’Tis not my problem,” Morrigan shrugged.  “I did not voluntarily let myself be locked up.”

                “Most of them were children at the time,” Elissa enlightened her.

                “They weren’t all willing,” Alistair added.  “The Templars hunt down apostates and take them to the towers.”

                “Those they do not just outright kill, you mean,” Morrigan pointed out.  “I have been hunted by your mad Templars a time or two.  I guess by killing every Templar I see, I am helping them.”

                Alistair’s face turned red and Elissa let out a sigh.  She was distracted by her bickering companions by a large man in a cage.  The man was apparently a Qunari, although she had once heard that they had horns.  His size, however, screamed Qunari.  The man was singing deeply in a foreign tongue.

                “I wonder what he did to wind up in there,” Alistair muttered.

                “We cannot leave him in there,” Morrigan interjected.  “The darkspawn will eventually over run this town.  “It is unconscionable to leave him in there helpless when they come.”

                “Perhaps whoever put him in there plans to execute him before they run from the darkspawn,” Elissa mused.  She approached the man who stopped singing and regarded her with a baleful glare.

                “Have you, too, come to taunt me?” He growled.

                “Why would I want to taunt you?” Elissa wondered.  “I am Elissa Cousland.”

                “You mock me,” he studied her.  “Or you show manners that I have not come to expect in these parts.  I am Sten of the Barrisad.”

                “Why are you in there?” She prompted.

                “I stand accused of murder,” he announced.

                “That is still no reason to leave him for the darkspawn,” Morrigan pressed.

                “We can’t just let a killer go,” Alistair countered.

                “You are right,” Morrigan turned to Elissa.  “You must recruit him to help with the Blight.  I believe your status as a Grey Warden would allow that.”

                “Does it?” Elissa’s eyes grew larger.  “I went through the joining right before the Battle of Ostagar.  No one told me anything.  Why do people keep thinking that I know what I am doing or anything about Grey Wardens?”  She turned to Alistair.  “Are we allowed to just free prisoners?”

                “Yes,” he sighed.

                She turned back to the Quanari.  It was true that she could use more help.  “Who has the key to your cage?”

                “The local reverend mother has it.  Her name is something like Victoria or Gaius Helen, I can’t remember,” Sten sat back.  “There is no way she will let me out though.”

                “I’ll see what I can do,” Elissa said noncommittedly and walked away.

                When she was out of sight, a dark haired man in black approached. He was accompanied by a dark haired man and woman as well as a blonde woman.  “Hi there,” the man who was obviously in charge flashed a smile.  “I need your help.”

                “So you have come to taunt me,” Sten grumbled.

                The man turned to his blonde companion.  “Rose, are we here to taunt him?”

                “No,” the blonde shook her head.  “I would never taunt someone who is that much larger than me.”

                “It does seem unwise,” he looked back and the smile disappeared for a second.  “I need you to help Elissa, the pretty redhead who just left, fight the Blight.”

                “The Blight is what brought me to Ferelden,” Sten acknowledged.  “I am trapped in here, though.  So unless you can convince the reverend mother to let me out, there is not much I can do.”

                “Oh, I don’t need the reverend mother,” he lifted a hand held device.  The tip glowed for a minute, and then the cage opened up.  “Wait for her here, she will be back.”  He said ‘be back’ in a strange foreign accent, while his face took on a stony expression.

                “Wait, you,” Sten pointed at the dark haired woman.  “Weren’t you just here?”

                “No,” she shrugged.  “I haven’t been to Lothering in over twelve years.”

                Sten just grunted.


	32. Everyone Expects the Adventurers to Solve Their Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes are in Lothering getting information and helping refugees. Some town folk can take care of their own problems.

Elissa was shocked by the number of refugees in Lothering.  They literally lined the streets.  There were those traveling alone as well as families who clung together.  They all had a haggard look in their eyes that bespoke of their trials.  One woman rocked a toddler.  “Shih…” she cooed to her child.  “It will all be all right, my little darling.”

                “Mama, they said that the darkspawn were coming here too,” the child replied.  “They are coming to get us.”

                “I won’t let them hurt you,” the woman promised.

                Elissa and Alistair were both shocked when Morrigan went up to the woman.  She knelt beside the mother.  “If you want to save your child, you need to get up now and go.  They are coming here.  Leave for Denerim now.”

                “What?” The woman blinked at her.

                “You heard me.  If you want to save your child, you should go now,” Morrigan repeated.  “Get ahead of the other refugees and head to Denerim.  The darkspawn are coming.”

                “I can’t just go,” the woman protested.  “We are out of food and money.”

                Morrigan stood.  “Then don’t lie to your child.”

                “Morrigan!” Alistair turned on her, his face set.

                “Here,” Elissa went to the woman and handed her several silver coins and her own food rations.  “Save yourself and your child.  Don’t let your family be one of those destroyed by this war.”

                “Thank you,” the woman stood and threw her arms around Morrigan.

Morrigan’s face turned to one of horror.  “Elissa gave you the food and money, not I.”  The woman just smiled and headed for the road.  Dragonsbane let out a little bark and leaned his weight against Morrigan’s leg, rubbing.  “Oh, don’t you start.”

“We need to find a merchant,” Elissa changed the subject.  “I also want to check in at the chantry and local tavern to catch up on any news.”

As they waded through the refugee camps, heading into the center of Lothering, Alistair turned to Morrigan.  “Let’s talk about your mother.”

“Why don’t we talk about your mother?” Morrigan countered.  She supposed that now that she was out of the wilds everyone and their dog were going to be asking about Flemeth.  No, she reflected.  That wasn’t quite accurate.  Dragonsbane, at least, did not pry into such matters.  His only quirk was that he growled at every blonde female elf he encountered as if they were all up to no good.

“There isn’t much to say about my mother,” Alistair brushed the matter off.  “Your mother, on the other hand, is a witch of the wilds.  She’s scary,” he drew out the word ‘scary’ for emphasis.

“She didn’t turn you into a toad, so you have nothing to worry about,” she sighed.  “Mores the pity.  Why don’t you talk about your mother?  Is she really an elven mage or something else that humans are afraid of?  Perhaps she is as scary as my own mother in her way.”

Elissa only half listened to her companions as they walked, although she was now curious at why Alistair would not talk about his parents.  She realized that he was the only one of their companions whose mother she had never met.  She knew nothing of his background except that he was training to be a Templar before he was recruited to the Grey Wardens.  She was still a little distracted when she met a little boy on the bridge who was looking for his mother.  She finally convinced him to go to the chantry to find one of the priestesses.  She had a terrible feeling that his mother was dead and he was now an orphan. 

On the other side of the bridge, she finally found a merchant.  Alas, he was in the middle of an argument with a priestess.  They were fighting over the price of his goods.  It seemed he had purchased goods at a cheap price from those who were fleeing Lothering and was now selling those very goods at a premium to the refugees.  They both spied Elissa and her companions at the same time.

“You there,” the merchant called to her.  “Take care of this bothersome woman for me.”

The priestess also addressed her.  “This man is selling his goods at horrendous prices to those who cannot afford it.”

Elissa gritted her teeth.  This was not her problem.  Why were they looking to her to solve it?  This was not her teyrn, these were not her peasants.  “Is there another merchant in Lothering?  I just came to for goods.”

“No,” the merchant barked.  “And if this priestess had her way, I wouldn’t be operating either.”

“Thomas, the tavern keeper, has some goods,” the priestess informed her.  “They are more reasonably priced as well, but his supplies are running low.”

“I’ll talk to him,” Elissa turned away.  “Good luck with you little problem.”

“Aren’t we going to do something?” Alistair protested.

“Why does everyone expect us to solve their problems?” Morrigan wondered.  Elissa had been pondering the same thing.

“Why don’t you go negotiate between them then?” Elissa wondered.  “Why do I have to be the one?  You are just as capable as I.  Go.”

Alistair approached the merchant and priestess, while Elissa continued towards the chantry.  There was a board outside of it with jobs listed.  It seemed that Lothering had quite the problem with bandits and bears.  Elissa suppressed a groan.  She was not longer the wealthy daughter of a teyrn; she had Duncan and Howe to thank for the fact that she needed money.  So she checked out the jobs while Alistair tried to negotiate between the merchant and priestess, both of whom she could hear shouting.

Alistair finally rejoined the group, a dejected look on his face.  “Did they reject your ideas and tell you to go to the Fade?” Morrigan asked in a sickly, syrupy voice.

“No, they were able to finally compromise.  I just did not realize how selfish people can be,” he ran a hand through his hair.

“Most people are only out for themselves, Alistair,” Elissa pronounced.  “I am more interested in finding my brother and avenging my family than stopping the Blight.  Dragonsbane would rather be chasing rabbits and snuggled up with a juicy bone.  Morrigan has a general disdain for all of humanity.”

“She isn’t wrong,” Morrigan confirmed.

As they entered the chantry, Elissa was struck by the number of knights in armor that bore the crest of Redcliffe and the Guerrin family.  “What are so many of Redcliffe’s knights doing here?”

“Ser Donnall?”  Alistair approached one of the knights.

“Alistair!” The man grinned at him.

“What are you doing here?”  Alistair lightly punched his shoulder.

“Lady Isolde has us looking for the Ashes of Andraste,” Ser Donnall confided.

“Does she need them to heal her so she can pull that stick out of her but?” Alistair asked his face deadpan.

Ser Donnall coughed, trying to hide a chuckle.  “No.  It is still there.”  His face grew grave.  “It is for Arl Eamon, he is ill.”

Alistair gripped Donnall’s shoulder.  “What’s wrong?”

Donnall shook his head.  “She won’t let any of us see him.”

“Alistair,” Elissa smiled at Donnall.  “Aren’t you going to introduce us to your friend?”

“Oh, sorry,” he looked sheepish.  “Um… Donnall, this is Elissa.  She is a … friend and Morrigan … she is a thorn in my side.  This is Ser Donnall a Knight of Redcliffe.”

“My ladies,” he took Elissa’s hand and kissed the back.  He moved to Morrigan to make the same gesture, but when he took her hand, she drew it back and gave him a horrified look.  “Um… he stepped slowly back from Morrigan.  It is nice to meet you.”

“Donnall is here looking for clues to the location of the Ashes of Andraste.  It seems that Ser Eamon is ill,” Alistair announced.

“I have a letter that I found on a Templar who was killed by bandits,” Elissa drew it out.  “It mentions you, Donnall,” she handed the letter to him.

“Thank you,” Donnall’s brows furrowed.  As he read, his frown deepened.  “These bandits are a menace.  Where are they now?”

Elissa gave him a feral smile.  “We killed the menaces.”

“Good,” he nodded.  He turned back to Alistair.  “It was good to see you again, I wish I could talk more, but I need to get back to work. These ashes won’t find themselves.”

“Of course,” Alistair nodded.

As they walked away, Elissa turned to Alistair.  “How do you know Ser Donnall?”

“Oh, here and there,” he shrugged.

They finally found the reverend mother sitting in a room off of the main chantry hall.  “Hello,” the mother nodded at them.  “Have you come to make a donation?”

“I have come to talk to you about the man you have locked in a cage,” Elissa sat down.  “I need his help to fight the darkspawn.”

“Loghain’s men are here and they have assured me that there is no Blight,” the reverend mother waved a dismissive hand.  “They will protect us from any small band that comes.  As for the Qunari, he will remain there until he is executed for his crimes.”

“What were his crimes?” Elissa pressed.

“He slaughtered a family of farmers,” the reverend mother announced.  “Sure, he spared their dog, but he killed the farmer, his wife, and his children.”

“We can’t let such a man out,” Alistair protested.

“No crime is worth leaving a man in a cage while darkspawn over run this town,” Morrigan countered.  She turned her snarl on the reverend mother.  “You must let him out.  You claim to be a servant of the maker, yet your actions are cruel and heartless.”

“We are perfectly safe here,” the reverend mother laughed.

“Look here, you sotted fool,” Elissa was afraid that Morrigan was going to use her magic against the foolish reverend, but Morrigan grabbed the front of the woman’s robes.  “An entire army just got wiped out.  Your precious maker didn’t save them; he won’t save an idiot like you.  So you are going to let people die, because you are a sanctimonious dupe.”

Dragonsbane decided that Morrigan was right and began growling at the reverend mother.

Alistair stood to stop Morrigan, but Elissa put a hand on his arm.  “Leave them be.  Maybe Morrigan can get the key for us.”

“I cannot let her threaten a reverend mother,” Alistair protested. 

“Sure you can,” Elissa grabbed his hand and led him out.  “If you try to stop Morrigan when she is in this mood, she is likely to turn you into a rabbit and cook you for our dinner.  Come on, I still need to go to the tavern and maybe pick the lock on Sten’s cage.” 

As they stepped out of the chantry, they noticed that the merchant who had been arguing with the priestess earlier had a new customer.  This one had dark hair, so dark that appeared to be black with blue highlights.  Her eyes were even bluer than those highlights.  Her skin was light and she had a bit of dried blood by her nose.  “You want how much for this cast iron pan?”

“It’s a sovereign,” the merchant insisted.  “You won’t find one anywhere else, either.”

“He swore he would reset his prices to something more reasonable,” Alistair frowned.

“I’m sure he did.”  Without thinking, Elissa stretched up and kissed his cheek.  Alistair’s frown tipped up as warmth flowed through him.  He had never had such a pleasant reaction to just a kiss on the cheek or from a woman innocently pressing up against him.

The blue eyed woman grabbed the merchant’s tunic.  “You will sell it to me for five silvers or I will set your cart on fire on principle.”  The hand not holding the tunic began to glow.

“She’s an apostate,” Alistair was shocked.  “How many apostates are running around Ferelden?”

“Marion,” a man approached her, with a broadsword strapped to his back.  “There are Templars everywhere right now.  This is not a time to chance getting caught.”

Marion smiled at the man.  “This ‘reasonable’ merchant and I were just haggling, Carver.”  She turned back to the merchant.  “Aren’t we?”

“Uh,” he looked at Marion’s hand and Carver’s sword.  “Yes, we were.  Five silvers it is, my lady.”

“See,” Elissa whispered to Alistair.  “He can be reasonable.  Come on.”


	33. Our Heroes get a Couple More Companions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leliana and Sten join the team.

Elissa laughed as Alistair regaled her with a story about two of his fellow Templar recruits.  One of whom was very serious and the other showed up for morning rollcall in his smalls.  They sat at a small table in the local tavern, Dane’s Refuge, just the two of them, waiting for Dragonsbane to bring Morrigan back to them.

“So you are really going to make poisons for the tavern keeper?” Alistair changed the subject.

“Why not?” Elissa shrugged.  “He is using it against blighted wolves and to protect his livestock.”

“I have seen you coat your blades in poison, I don’t mind you using it,” Alistair clarified.  “I just never thought you would make a business of making and selling poisons to others.”

“I have no plans to turn into a merchant,” Elissa mulled the idea over.  “Perhaps in another life, I would have.  My life hasn’t turned out that way, though.  First, I was the daughter of a teyrn and expected to marry a noble and carry on the family line.  Now I just want to find my brother, but have become duty bound to stop an archdemon.” It was a duty that she never wanted, but the more refugees that she encountered; the more she realized that she had very little choice in the matter.  Someone had to stop the darkspawn from destroying the people of Ferelden and no one else seemed willing or capable to do the job.

Alistair reached over and stroked her cheek.  “I’m glad you are here.”

“Well, what have we here?” a man dressed in a soldier’s uniform with a livery that heralded him as part of Loghain MacTir’s men, a lieutenant to be exact approached their table.  He turned to one of his men.  “Haven’t we been asking about two people who look just like this couple and everyone denied having seen them?”

“Yeah, we have,” the man answered.  “It looks like we’ve been lied to.”

“Excuse me,” Elissa glanced up at the men.  “I am trying to have a quiet drink with a handsome man here.  You are interrupting.”

“You think I’m handsome?” Alistair grinned.

Elissa grinned, but just took a sip of her ale.  She glanced at the door leading back out into Lothering when she heard a familiar voice and bark. 

“Are you sure they are in here?” Morrigan was asking Dragonsbane.

He barked and led Morrigan to Elissa and Alistair’s table.  Morrigan took in the men in the MacTir livery.  “Am I interrupting something?”

“It seems we look just like two people these soldiers have been looking for,” Elissa announced.

“And Elissa thinks I’m cute,” Alistair added.

“Don’t play dumb,” the lieutenant snarled.  “I know it is you.”

“Oh, he isn’t playing,” Morrigan assured him.

“You are the two Grey Wardens who escaped Ostagar,” the lieutenant announced.  “We have been searching Lothering for you.”

Elissa’s brows furrowed.  How did anyone know that two Grey Wardens managed to escape the destruction at Ostagar?  It wasn’t as if they had used one of the treaties yet and they had not openly detected and killed darkspawn.

Then the lieutenant went further.  “The Grey Wardens killed King Cailan and betrayed Ferelden.”

“OK, that’s it,” Alistair stood up.  “It was Loghain MacTir who betrayed the king and Ferelden.  The Wardens died defending this land.  Loghain turned and ran like the coward he is.”

Elissa stood as well.  “Perhaps you should examine the facts before believing the lies of those seeking power.  However, it is obvious that you want a fight and that is what you are going to get.  It isn’t as if I am going to let you kill me or drag me to Loghain.  Nor shall I allow you to go to your egregious master and tell him where we are.”

“Now hold on a minute,” a lyrical voice interrupted.  They all turned to see a chantry sister, carrying a sword, approach them.  Her red hair was cut to a couple of inches above her shoulder and she had a face that portrayed sweet, innocence.  “I’m sure we can handle this peacefully.”

“Get out of our way, sister,” one of Loghain’s men slurred.  “Or we will kill you, too.”

“Very well,” she swung the sword, slicing off the man’s head.

Elissa swung her own sword at the lieutenant.  He moved to block her and she impaled him with her dagger.  She then parried his own thrust and moved behind him, stabbing him again, this time with her long sword.  The man still did not go down until she swept her leg across his, knocking him to the ground.  She kept her sword at his neck and was about to slice it off when he raised his hands.  “No, wait!  We give up!”

She looked around.  Alistair had killed most of the lieutenant’s men.  She could tell his signature cuts already.  The three men lying frozen on the ground must have been Morrigan's.  The one with its throat torn out was Dragonbane’s.  The rest must have been the chantry sister’s kills. What were they teaching them in the chantry these days?  There were only three men left standing.

Some of the taverns patrons had fled to the second floor, but were still watching the fight with avid attention.  The tavern’s owner was leaning against the bar, his eyes gleaming in interest at the entertainment.  Elissa was glad that he wasn’t upset about the mess they had just made.

“Do I look like I’m taking prisoners?” Elissa questioned the lieutenant.  “It isn’t as if I have a dungeon to keep you at the moment.”

“We’ll leave Lothering,” the lieutenant swore.  “We will go back to Denerim and you will never here from us again.”

“That’s right,” Elissa spit out.  “We won’t, because you will report back to Loghain and tell him exactly where we are.  Then he will send an entirely new group of soldiers after us.  Killing you now solves the problem, as you were obviously planning to kill us.”

“No!” The chantry sister protested.  “Don’t kill him.”

Elissa glanced over at the redhead.  “You did catch the part where they were going to kill us… and you didn’t you?”

“You defeated him and now he has surrender,” the sister protested.  “It would be wrong to just kill him now.”

“Start praying for their souls,” was Elissa’s answer.  She was surprised when the sister did exactly that, asking the Maker to receive them.  She killed the lieutenant as Alistair and Morrigan finished off the rest.

“I guess I should introduce myself,” the sister decided.  “I am Leliana, a lay sister of the chantry.”

“It was my pleasure to save your life,” Elissa nodded.

“Save my life?” Leliana huffed.  “I can take care of myself.”

“It was nice to meet you and all,” Morrigan cut in.  “But we must be on our way.  Good luck with the approaching horde and all.”

“I’m joining you,” Leliana announced.  “You are Grey Wardens after all.”

“Who said we are Grey Wardens?” Alistair protested.  “Why does everyone keep proclaiming that?  Perhaps we just look like a pair of Grey Wardens.  Did you think of that?”

“It’s you,” Leliana was sure.  “The Maker has sent me to help you.”

“The Maker is sending me help?” Elissa liked the idea.  “He is on my side?  Sweet, welcome aboard, Leliana.”

“I reckon you must have cracked your head in the fight with that ogre in Ostagar,” Morrigan grumbled.

The group turned to leave, but were stopped when a man in a black uniform called to them.  “If you have a moment, Warden, I have a proposition for you.”

It turned out that he needed help, as had almost everyone whom Elissa and Alistair had run into.  The difference was the he represented an organization called the Blackstone Irregulars and they were willing to pay.  So after she left Dane’s Refuge, she returned to the chantry to give a man a notice that he had been called up by the irregulars to fight.  While there, she noticed there was now a request to find the body of the mother of the boy she had sent to the chantry earlier.  She then continued on her way towards the wild where the bandits and bears roamed.

“What are you going to do about Sten?” Morrigan questioned.  “That old bat wouldn’t give me the key, not even when I froze her to one of the chantry’s beams and explained our position again.”

“You did what?” Alistair’s face began to turn red.

“I’ll just have to try and pick the locks to the cage,” Elissa turned to Alistair and laid a hand to his cheek.  “I’m sure the reverend mother is fine.”  She then continued leading them towards Sten’s cage.

“There they are,” it was Sten’s voice.

Elissa was shocked to see Sten out of his cage and talking to the dark haired woman who had been haggling with the merchant.  Another woman, who had the same coloring except for her light brown eyes, was with her, as was the man she had seen earlier.  “Are you sure you don’t want to come with my family?  We were planning to leave Lothering soon,” the woman offered.

“No, this is the path I must take,” Sten insisted.  “Thank you for the offer, Hawke.”

“Good luck,” the woman nodded at them and led her two companions off.

“Those were the Hawke siblings,” Sten explained.  “I met them after a man in black opened my cage.  One of his companions looked just like you, only older,” he indicated Morrigan.

“The legends tell of Flemeth’s many daughters,” Morrigan shrugged.  “Perchance I have an older sister somewhere.”

Sten only grunted.

“Are you still offering to help us?” Elissa questioned.

“Yes, I will help you defeat the Blight,” Sten affirmed.

“Join the party, we are going to go fight some bandits and bears,” Elissa continued to walk.

“Very well,” Sten turned to Leliana.  “You were not with them earlier.”

“No, I wasn’t,” Leliana confirmed.  “I am a lay sister in the chantry here in Lothering.  The Maker sent me to help fight the Blight.”

“Good,” Sten nodded and dropped the subject.

Elissa was surprised at how talkative her group was as they fought and killed the bandits who plagued Lothering.  Leliana and Morrigan got into an argument about the Maker.  It seemed that Morrigan did not exactly believe in any higher beings, neither the Maker nor the Gods of Creation worshipped by the Dalish.  She did not worship spirits as did the Avaar or the Old Gods as did a few still in Tevintor.

Sten and Alistair discussed what Sten was doing while locked up in a cage for so long.  Sten claimed that he posed riddles to those who passed by his cage in exchange for trinkets.  Alistair believed him for a few minutes, and then caught on that Sten was joking.  Elissa was surprised that Sten had a sense of humor.  He also came in handy when it came to ridding the landscape of the bandits, wielding a heavy two handed sword.  He left his guard up too much when fighting bears, though, and went through several healing potions.  As she slid under one bear, slashing at its vulnerable stomach, she yelled at him to watch the claws.  Ferelden bears were not to be trifled with.

Leliana came in handy against both bears and bandits once she ditched her sword and picked up a bow that had been discarded by a bandit leader.  She was an expert marksman, almost as good as Eleanor had been.

Once they were past the bears, they came upon another predator; giant spiders.  They were larger than humans and spilling out of a cave.

“Sweet Maker,” Leliana put an arrow in one of the creature’s eight eyes.  “This is why I don’t like to go into caves.”

Elissa parried a large leg, and then sliced it off before pirouetting behind the creature and stabbing its backside.  “I am none too fond of these creatures myself.”

Alistair slammed one with his shield, and then stabbed it when it hit the ground.  “Do not worry, my fair ladies, I’ll protect you.”

“Will you?” Leliana flashed him a coquet smile.  Elissa was shocked at how much she wanted to wipe that smile off of Leliana’s face.

“Um… of course,” Alistair’s face turned red.  Dang him, he wasn’t supposed to look so cute when Elissa was getting angry about he and Leliana flirting.  Why was she so angry?

She tried to ignore them as she filled vials with toxin from the dead spiders, and then mixed them in several flasks to make poison.  When she looked up, both Alistair and Leliana were watching her.  They were standing to close to each other for her comfort.  “Let’s get back,” she said gruffly.

Alistair wondered what had set Elissa off as they headed back to Lothering.  She wouldn’t even look at him.  Instead, she spoke occasionally with Morrigan and pet Dragonsbane once.  She ignored the rest of them. 

When they did get into town, they encountered a healer who had asked them if they had by chance collected any ingredients for healing potions while in the wilderness around the town.  She also needed someone to mix the herbs.  It seemed that with all of the refugees, even healing draughts were in short supply.

First Elissa praised Morrigan’s talents at mixing healing herbs.  Alistair hadn’t realized that she had such talents, but it turned out to be true.  Then Elissa produced a dozen healing potions that were already made and sold them to the healer.  He turned to Leliana while Elissa was making the transaction.  “So you were a chantry sister?”

“I was a lay sister,” Leliana corrected.  “I have not taken any vows,” she flashed a smile at him that he would call suggestive. 

Alistair blushed again.  Was she coming on to him?  “Um…” He stammered.

Morrigan’s voice cut through his attempts at thought.  “Don’t let them get to you,” he saw her sling an arm around Elissa’s shoulder and lead her towards the tavern.  “They aren’t worth it.”  Elissa was looking stonily ahead.  Was she upset?  Had he done something that made her unhappy?  The thought caused his heart to clench a little.  He had only known her a few weeks, but realized that he had grown unusually attached to her and hated to see her sad.  He didn’t notice Leliana raise an eyebrow as she watched him trail after Elissa and Morrigan, nor did he notice that Dragonsbane gave a little growl at him. 

Elissa’s mood had improved a little after she delivered the poisons to the tavern keeper and reported to the chantry.  The chantry priestesses were not happy to see Sten out of his cage, but said nothing.  As she pocketed the gold, she looked around and shook her head.  “Let’s get out of here before the darkspawn attack.”

Alas, they did not get far.  As they stepped back onto the road, they encountered two dwarves attempting to fight off a group of darkspawn.

“We have not even left Lothering and already you bring me to darkspawn,” Sten let out a laugh.  “The Doctor was right.  Joining you is the best way to help defeat the Blight.”  He swung his Claymore, catching a Hurlock across the middle.

Elissa said nothing in response.  She merely unsheathed her sword and dagger and caught a grenlock in between them.  Meanwhile Morrigan turned into a giant spider and tore another dark spawn in half, as Leliana began picking them off with her bow.  Alistair waged into the fight, slashing at his foe, while Dragonsbane happily began ripping out throats and tearing off limbs.  It took only a matter of minutes to finish off their foe.

“Thank you!” The older of the two dwarves exclaimed enthusiastically.  “You were a timely arrival.  I am Bodahn, a humble merchant and this is my son Sandal.”

“Hello,” Sandal raised a hand in greeting.

“Perhaps we can travel together,” Bodahn suggested.  “For mutual protection.”

“You’re welcome to tag along if you like,” Elissa shrugged.

Bodahn studied their weapons.  “Then again, maybe not.  I have a feeling you traipse into more than your fair share of trouble.”

“Suit yourself,” Elissa shrugged again, she did not care one way or another and was not afraid to show it.  “Let’s get out of here before the bulk of the horde show up.”


	34. In Which the Teagan Fans join the Solavellan Fanatics in Calling for the Author's Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: NSFW-well, slightly NSFW.  
> Loghain's meeting with the bannorn does not go well and Anora spends time with her favorite lover.

Loghain watched as his daughter, his only child, paced back and forth.  He noticed that she had dark circles under her eyes as if she had been having trouble sleeping.  His beloved child had no need to worry, though.  He would protect her on his rise to power.  The Banns of Ferelden were waiting to hear from him even now.  He had been born a commoner and would now take his place before them as regent.

As he walked onto the balcony that overlooked the great hall where the banns had gathered, Howe whispered in his ear.  “You know with all of the banns who would opposed us gathered here, we could kill them in one fell swoop.  It would be like slaughtering nugs in a pin.”

Loghain actually considered Howe’s suggestion.  It smacked too much of something the Orlesians would do, though.  Instead, he would try to sway them to his side.  “Lords and Ladies!” He held up his hands.  “Our great King Cailan was betrayed by those who claimed to be here to protect us.  The Grey Wardens betrayed our king and now he and many in our armies are dead.”

“It’s convenient to blame the Wardens when they are all dead now, too!” A voice shouted up.  Loghain strained to see who it was, but could not.

“You are the one who fled the field!” That was the Bann of the Storm Coast.

“I did what was necessary to save Ferelden,” Loghain snarled.  He could not believe that the banns were questioning his military decisions.  He glanced back as Anora walked out onto the balcony to join him.

“What about the Couslands?” This time it was Bann Alfstanna, the Bann of Waking Sea.  “Did you have something to do with what happened to them?”  Loghain seemed to recall that the bann was somehow related to the Couslands.

“They were traitors to Ferelden,” he growled.  “Arl Rendon Howe discovered their dishonor and dealt with it.”

“Bryce and Eleanor fought against Orlais from the time they were children,” Alfstanna objected.  “They would never betray Ferelden.”

“That’s a bunch of demon shit!” the Bann of South Reach, Leonas Bryland, shouted at the same time.

Loghain decided to ignore them and press on.  “Anora will continue to rule, with my as her regent.”  The roar in the hall was deafening.  It was not the cheers that he had hoped for.  Rather, it was protests, objections, and accusations.  “You are dismissed,” he walked away.  The banns could protest all they want, they would not stop him.

Anora watched her father stroll away.  She could not believe that the banns so easily turned on him.  Didn’t they see that he was trying to do what was best for Ferelden?  She scanned the banns, looking for a friendly face.  Her gaze was drawn to one face that had always made her smile, yet the look on it now made her heart drop.  “Bann Teagan!”

A face that appeared to have been chiseled from fine marble tipped up to her and dark brown eyes met hers.  “Your majesty,” his voice was warm as he acknowledged her.

“My father is only trying to do what is best,” she tried to explain.

“Did he do what was best for your husband?” Teagan challenged.  Anora looked away and backed up a little.  Her father had left his king on a battlefield where he died.  He had left her husband.  Had she and Cailan done what was best for each other?  She contemplated as Teagan strolled from the room.  She wasn’t going to let those be the last words he spoke, though.  She hurried out of the room and through halls to intercept him.  She was soon facing him again.  “Anora,” he stopped a few steps from her.

“Teagan, I don’t know what happened on that battlefield,” she confessed.

Teagan looked around, and then pulled her into a nearby room which turned out to be empty.  He said nothing; he simply pulled her into his arms and crushed his mouth down on hers.  She wound her arms around him and held on tightly.  “I know you are hurting,” he trailed kisses down her neck.

“Cailan and I had our difference,” she gasped as Teagan began to gently knead her right breast with his left hand, as he loosened the ties of her dress with his right.  “I cared for him, though.”

“I know you did, sweetling,” he pulled her bodice down so he could trail kissed and licks down her chest. 

“I miss him,” she confessed, as she ran her hand through his hair.  She let out a little moan as his lips sucked on one of her nipples, pulling it into his mouth and rolling his tongue around it.

“Of course you do,” he dragged her down onto the floor and rolled her under him to kiss her again.  He slid his tongue into her mouth, exploring, as he slowly pulled the hem of her dress up.  She grabbed the back of his head, pulling him further into her as she writhed beneath him and rubbed her center against his hardened manhood.  “He was your husband after all,” he added as he pulled away.  He finished lifting her skirts above her waist and quickly pulled down her smalls.  “No matter whether your father had a hand in his death or not, I know you didn’t.”

“I want to trust my father,” she sighed as she spread her legs and leaned up to work at the ties on his pants.  “He loved Maric, he wouldn’t kill Maric’s son.  Would he?”

“You need to figure out that answer for yourself,” he advised as he shoved his pants down around his thighs.  Then he gently pushed her back down, positioned himself, and plunged into his queen; into the woman who had been his occasional lover for the past two years.

Anora wound her right leg around her favorite lover’s hip and anchored herself with her left foot on the floor as she rose up to meet his thrusts.  Cailan had his flings and she had her more discreet liaisons.  She arched her back as he continued to fill her, stretching her as he moved in and out of her body, deepening his penetration with each stroke. Teagan had courted a few of the ladies of Ferelden and would surely marry one of them one day, but that did not see how that would mean that she would have to give up the pleasures that he brought her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit it, I'm still made at Teagan for his comments during the Exalted Council. This is the Teagan who could say such things about Grey Wardens after two of them saved his butt in Redcliffe. I also meant to tell, not show, about the affair, but things got out of hand a bit.


	35. The Fate of Poor Wiggums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a prison break in Kinloch Hold

The walls in the dungeon of Kinloch keep were stark white and painted with black chalk marks from prisoners who had sat there for hundreds of years.  The lone mage, who the dungeons currently held prisoner, sat on an old, worn stone bench as he sang.  “Freedom!  I’m talking about Freeeedom.  Freedom for me and Freedom for thee.  All the Maker’s children deserve to be free!”

“Hey!”  There was banging on the door.  “Shut your lips or I’ll come in there and shut them for you!”

“That’s not what your wife said last night,” came the response.

“That’s it,” the door started to open.

“What are you doing?” Another voice joined the conversation from the other side of the door.

“He’s talking about my wife,” the first Templar guard said.

“Cumberbatch, you don’t have a wife,” the second Templar pointed out.

“That doesn’t matter,” the first one objected.  “I might someday and Anders is already pretending to have slept with her.”

The mage, Anders, raised an eyebrow.  He had a reputation as a lady’s man, but he hadn’t realized he could seduce someone’s wife before he even met her.  Just for fun, he called out again.  “I also slept with your daughter.”  When the door began to open, he prepared a spell hoping that he could get it out before one of his Templar guards could cast a smite and drain his mana. 

“I’m going to make him pay,” Cumberbatch continued.  Then he suddenly screamed. 

Anders rushed forward to see his cat, Wiggums running towards them.  Well, technically Wiggums was one of the tower’s mousers, but Anders had adopted him as his own.  Wiggums had been his sole companions during his time in solitary confinement.  Something had obviously happened to the beloved pet, though.  Wiggums had grown in size, his fur stood on end, and there were flames coming out of him without consuming him.  Poor Wiggums was obviously possessed by a rage demon.  The feline pounced upon Ser Cumberbatch.  There was a flurry of teeth, claws, and fur and then Cumberbatch lay dead.  Cumberbatch's companion screamed as Wiggums crouched, wiggled his butt, and then pounced on him as well.

“Good boy!” Anders smiled at the cat as he slid out the door and the dungeon that had held him for almost a year.  He could hear booted feet and mettle bodies running towards his location, but they were going after the possessed feline, not him.  “Don’t let them take you!”  He cried as he used the distraction to escape from Kinloch Hold where the Templar kept him and his fellow mages prisoner for the mere crime of being born able to use magic. 

He had made it to the main floor and was heading towards the doors, when a trio of Templars spied him.  “One of them mages is trying to escape!”   Anders tried to cast a spell on them, wondering once again why he had focused his studies on healing magic instead of something that would let him combat his captors, when he felt one of them lay a Smite on  him and his mana begin to drain.  Then all three of his pursuers were encased in a static shield.  What had just happened?

“What are you doing?” A pretty woman with thick chestnut hair tied back in a ponytail to show off her pointed ears appeared.  Her deep brown, slanted elven eyes were worried.  “Let’s get out of here already!”

“Nelia Surana?” He was shocked to see his friend.  “Where is Daylen?”  Daylen Amell and Nelia had been inseparable since they were both dragged to the circle as children.

“Jowan framed him as a blood mage and he escaped before the Templars could make him Tranquil,” she explained.  “Unfortunately, Jowan escaped, too.  I still hope they went after him instead of Daylen.”

Anders could not believe that Daylen had left Nelia behind, but he grabbed her hand and they raced out of the circle and to freedom.  Soon he felt sunlight on his face.  This was the seventh time he had escaped from the tower.  He had no intention of going back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tune of the song that Anders was singing was "I'm Talking About Freedom" by Sly Johnson.


	36. Camp-The perfect Time to Pry Into Your Companions Personal Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes camp for the night.

Fireflies flew lazily over a pond as a fire crackled nearby.  Elissa leaned back and slightly damp grass and watched the fireflies light and dance around.  “Why have we stopped?” Sten’s voice broke through the peace that she had been enjoying.

“It’s night time,” Elissa pointed out.  “We need to rest.  Go to sleep, we’ll continue in the morning.”

“Very well,” he slunk off, which was actually impressive for a Qunari.

Elissa thought about getting up and striking up a conversation with Alistair, but when she looked back near the campfire, she noticed that Leliana was flirting with him again.  Alistair’s cheeks were turning pink, but he made no effort to get Leliana to stop.  Elissa tampered down the jealousy she felt.  He was not hers to be jealous over.  Still, she found herself calling out to Leliana.

Leliana came hastening to her side.  “What is it Warden?  Is something wrong?”

“No,” Elissa smiled, trying to tell herself that she was not trying to get the chantry bird away from Alistair.  “I just wanted to talk to you about what you meant when you said the Maker had told you to join us.”

“Oh, I had a dream,” Leliana explained.  She then went into a lengthy retelling of a dream where she was falling into darkness and then being lifted up.  When she woke up a dying rosebush had produced a perfect rose.

“I see,” Elissa murmured.  So she had acquired an expert archer because of a dream.  “What was a woman like you doing in the chantry to begin with?”

“What do you mean a woman like me?” Leliana gave a little giggle.

“You are the second best archer that I have ever seen,” Elissa clarified.  “You are also passable with a sword.  Those aren’t skills they teach in the chantry.”

“I wasn’t always in the chantry,” Leliana pointed out.  “Wait, what do you mean second best?”

“It means that I have only known one person who was better with a bow than you,” Elissa did not wish to discuss her mother yet, not with someone she barely knew, especially someone who was obviously keeping secrets of their own, so she did not explain further.  “What did you do before you wound up in the chantry in Lothering?” Elissa changed the subject.  “Your accent is Orlesian.”

“Technically, I am Ferelden,” Leliana revealed.  “My mother worked for Lady Cecil, though, and she was Orlesian.  So I was born there.  When my mother died, I stayed with Cecil and she raised me.  She arraigned for me to have music and dance instructors so I could entertain her.”

“Really?”  Elissa was surprised.  “So if I decide to throw a Fifth Blight talent show, you would be a challenge to beat?”

“I guess I would,” Leliana laughed.  “That is a great idea, though.  We should arrange a talent show.  Morrigan could sneer at us all.  She seems to be an expert at that.”

“What would Sten do?” Elissa wondered.

Leliana laughed.  The two women stayed by the pond, talking for another hour.  Then Elissa glanced back at the camp and noticed that Alistair was staring into the fire, his shoulders slumped.  “Excuse me,” she stood and walked to him.  Sitting down beside him, she placed a hand on his arm.  “Duncan?”

Alistair gave a single nod and continued to stare at the fire.

“Would you like to talk about it?” She prompted.

“I just wish I had been with him,” he covered the hand on his arm with his own.  “I keep thinking that there would have been something I could have done, even if it meant I would have died in his place.  I would happily have done so, you know.”

“I do know,” she looked into the flames.  She, too, wished she had stayed with her parents.  Perhaps she could have done something more to save them.  Yet she had to acknowledge that it was more likely that she, too, would have died. 

“I would like to put up a memorial for him,” Alistair continued.  “When the Blight is over, that is.  I believe he was from Highever.”

That surprised Elissa.  She wondered if she had ever met any of Duncan’s family.  “I think that is a wonderful idea.  I would like to go with you,” heck, she would like to be in Highever right now.

“I would like that,” he liked just having her by his side.  “Have you ever lost anyone close to you?”

“My entire family was recently slaughtered by Rendon Howe,” she reminded him.

Alistair suddenly felt like a jerk.  “I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking.  Here I am, so wrapped up in my own sorrows that I forgot about yours.  You haven’t been having a good time of this either,” he slid his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

She laid her head against his shoulder.  “No, I haven’t,” she continued to gaze into the fire, seeing the faces of those she had lost.

 

 

They sat in silence until she fell asleep against him.  He then gently carried her to her tent, tucked her into her bedroll, and snuck out after kissing her gently on the forehead.

Elissa was surprised to find herself curled into her bedroll when she woke the next morning.  She had slept soundly.  She found her companions already up and about.

“Why are we not moving yet?” Sten demanded to know.

“Why are you letting Alistair cook again?” Morrigan whined.

Sure enough, Alistair was by the campfire and stirring something in their kettle.  It was gray and lumpy.  Elissa furrowed her brows and wrinkled her nose at the concoction.  “What is that?”

“Grits,” Alistair presented a ladle full of the stuff.

“Grits are white,” Elissa protested.  “Why don’t we let Morrigan cook breakfast tomorrow?”

“Then we would likely have frogs and snails,” Alistair protested. 

Elissa had a feeling that it would still be more appealing than Alistair’s take on grits.   “You have never mentioned your family or your life before you were given to the chantry,” she tried to change the subject.  “I take it that you were from Redcliffe.  You knew the knights we ran into and have mentioned Arl Eamon as if you know him personally.”

“Redcliffe?” Alistair tried to look innocent.  “No, I was raised by dogs.  They were Anderfels.”

“Really, dogs?”  Why wouldn’t he tell her the truth?  “That must have been hard for them, to raise a human and all.”

“Well, they were special,” he insisted.  “They were flying dogs.”

“Do you write home often?” She questioned.  “I bet your mother was quite a bitch.  You probably don’t want to cross her.”

He smiled at her joke.  “You didn’t really want to know about me, do you?”

“I do,” she admitted.

“Someday, I will tell you my full story,” he promised.  “For now, we need to eat and get going.”

Elissa eyed the grits dubiously.  She wondered if she would be able to get them down.


	37. The Control Rod or why our Heroes Made a Side Trip to Honleath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix, a merchant, has a bad day.

**Chapter 34**

Felix looked over at his mule, whom he had name Mule, and let out a sigh.  He was a merchant who was trying to make a coin in a land under siege by the Blight.  He had managed to avoid the darkspawn, but business was not good.  “Let’s take a rest,” he said to Mule as she dismounted from the cart where he carried most of his goods. 

He scanned his surroundings.  There was not much here, just rolling hills and grass.  Honnleath was the closest city to the south, but he had heard that the darkspawn were about to attack the city.  To the north was Orzimmar, where the dwarves had plenty of merchants.  Going there would do him little good.  Perhaps he should make his way to Redcliffe village.  No, the city was too large and had plenty of shops.  Still, he might make a pretty penny in the Hinterlands.  While their bann was the Arl of Redcliffe’s brother, the area was large enough that a trip to the village was a journey for the farmers.  That was it, then, he would go southeast as soon as he had his lunch.

Felix turned towards Mule and the cart when a loud wining filled the air.  Mule was startled and ran.  Great, now he had to go after him.  However, Felix stopped when a large blue box appeared in front of him.

A man stepped out of the box and smiled.  “Just who I was looking for.”

Felix blinked in confusion and cocked his head.  “Do I know you?”

“No,” the man continued to grin.  He held out what looked like a golem control rod to him.  “Take this.  I pretty redhead will be by soon.  She will be accompanied by another red haired woman and a cute man with a slightly befuddled look.  They will be complemented by a female apostate who looks like she would rather hex you than shake your hand and a Qunari with no horns.  Oh, plus she has a dog, he's a great dog.  You can’t miss them.” 

“O.K.” Felix numbly took the control rod.  "Who are you?"

“Thanks,” the man went back into the box and it disappeared.  He reappeared a moment later.  “That is to a golem in Honnleath.  Tell her that a woman gave you the rod or that you bought it in Jader and make up a command word to activate it.  She will get the real one in Honnleath.”  With that he just disappeared again.  

Felix still had no idea who the man was.  “Mule!”  He turned back to look for his mule and cart.

“Can I help you?” A melodic voice interrupted.  He turned to see the very group that the man in the box had just described.

“Um… here,” he held out the rod.  “This is to a golem in Honnleath.  I want you to have it.”

“Does it work?” She questioned. 

“Of course,” he insisted.

“If not, I will be back to see you,” she warned.

“I’m giving it to you for free,” he pointed out.  “Just take it.  It does me no good.  There are darkspawn there.  The password is _dulef gar,_ ” Dang, he hadn’t meant to mention the darkspawn to her.  Still, she didn’t seem concerned. 

“Thank you,” she took the rod and continued on her way.

“That was strange,” the Qunari commented.

"Half the things we seem to run into are strange," the woman replied.


	38. Honnleath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elissa and her companions visit Honnleath. It has seen better days.

Screams filled the air as the people of Honnleath scrambled down the road out of town in an effort to outrun the darkspawn who were invading their village.  The road north was clogged by those who had waited too long to leave, but had not realized that they did not have time to try and take anything except the bare minimum with them.  Overturned carts and carriages clogged the exit, making those who were attempting to flee easier prey.

Mia glanced back at her two younger siblings.  Branson held Rosalie’s hand in one of his while he slashed at darkspawn with the longsword in his other hand.  Their parents had not wanted to leave until they heard from Kinloch Hold.  There were rumors coming out of the Circle of Magi of an uprising and the tower being overrun by blood mages and abominations.  Mia’s younger brother, Cullen, was a Templar there.  She regretted that they still had not heard from him, but she regretted more the decision to wait.  Their parents were now dead, killed by a trio of hurlocks.  She truly feared that they would be next.  She heard a scream behind her and looked back to see villagers being mowed down by an emissary’s spell.

“They’re getting closer!” Rosalie cried.

“We’ll make it,” Mia prayed that they would make it.  Then she came to a halt as she was blocked by a mass of humanity and could not get through.

“We’ll jump the fences,” Branson pulled Rosalie away from the unmoving crowd.

Mia followed him.  His idea was as good as any that she could come up with.  They ran east, but saw another group of hurlocks coming at them.  Suddenly, a whining filled the air and a large blue box materialized where the hurlocks had been a moment before.  The door opened and a man reached out a black leather clad arm.  “Come with me if you want to live.”

 

 

The last of the citizens of Honnleath were running from the city as Elissa approached.  “Yes, yes, little fools,” Morrigan looked back at them.  “Run while you can.  If you had left weeks ago, you wouldn’t have to run so fast now.”

“Can Ferelden handle so many refugees?” Sten asked.

“No,” Alistair said simply and kept walking into the village.  He pulled out his sword as the darkspawn who were chasing the villagers emerged.  With a battle cry he charged them.

Elissa withdrew her sword and dagger and ran after Alistair, protecting his back.  Sten grinned, as he swung at the darkspawn who were now realizing that their easy prey had been replace by skilled warriors.  He sheared two down before they even realized what had happened.

Alistair and Elissa were fighting back to back.  Their movements coordinated as they took out darkspawn after darkspawn.  Meanwhile, Leliana had jumped onto part of the city wall by the main gate.  Her bow sang, and then she did as well the song somehow disorienting her enemy.  Morrigan grinned and turned into a large spider that tore into the horde.

It was not long before the invading for lay dead on the ground around the group’s feet.  “I think we work well together,” Alistair commented to Elissa as they sheathed their swords.

“That we do,” she grinned at him.  He returned the grin with a wide, silly one of his own.

Morrigan made an loud disgusted noise as the pair continued to peer at each other with silly smiles on their faces.  “Is something wrong, Morrigan?” Leliana asked with mock concern.  Morrigan ignored her.

Elissa walked to the middle of the town.  There was a pretty, green park set in the middle that seemed to have been well cared for.  In the middle of the park was a statue that looked a lot like a golem.  There was a basket nearby and birdseed scattered around.  Did the townspeople treat the golem as if it were just a statue?  Were they too poor and untalented to carve their own statues?  She extended the control rod and spoke the incantation, “ _Dulef gar.”_   Nothing happened.  She tried it again, but still nothing happened.

“Perhaps we could find someone to tell us what is wrong,” Leliana suggested.

“The townspeople are all dead,” Morrigan pointed out.

“Not necessarily,” Alistair dissented.  “Some may have found a safe place to hide.”

“Why would they hide?” Sten demanded.  “Are they cowards?  Why would they cower in their homes instead of fighting?”

Elissa exchanged a look with Alistair.  “Let’s take a look around.”

It was not long before they found a hidden entrance into a distillery.  Casks of wines, ales, and other spirits lined the walls.  It also did not take long for them to realize that the darkspawn had also found the distillery.  They battled their way through small groups that seemed to be bent on destruction until they came out in a large room.  A group of villagers cowered behind a magical barrier while an emissary and his cronies attempted to get through.

Alistair used Smite against the emissary, draining its mana.  He noted that he needed to practice that skill more as it was also a bit draining on him and took longer than he wanted it to.  Luckily, Elissa was covering his back and had killed the half dozen darkspawn nearest the emissary, while their companions took on the rest.  Elissa then left him to sprint up a set of stairs to what was once an office area, dispatching the darkspawn in there with ease.

The villagers were still calling for help while Elissa paused to read from a journal kept by the distillery’s previous owner.  She was not sure why he was obviously brewing alcohol when it became evident that he was a mage and was also using the area for a laboratory.  She glanced down at the villagers.  “The darkspawn are all dead, you can come out of there whenever you like.”

One of the villagers, the one who seemed to be in charge, waved his hand and the barrier disappeared.  “How many apostates are running around openly in Ferelden?” Alistair wondered.  If the Chantry were to be believed, Ferelden should have been overrun with abominations by now.

“Thank you, strangers, I am Matthias,” he introduced himself.  “I own this distillery.”

“Is it a distillery or a magic laboratory?”  Elissa questioned as she descended the stairs.

“Um,” he coughed.  “I use it as a distillery.  My father, Wilhelm, used it as a laboratory.  Did the bann send you?”

“No one sent us,” Morrigan disdainfully announced.

“We have the control rod for the golem outside,” Elissa elaborated.

“Shale,” Matthias spit out the name.  “If I had my way, that golem would stay where it is for eternity or be demolished by the darkspawn.  It killed my father.”

“I’m sure your father had it coming,” Morrigan commented.

“My mother found it standing over his broken body,” he continued.  “She probably sold the control rod with the wrong code word.”

“So what is the correct code word?” Elissa prompted.

                “I will only tell you in exchange for a favor,” Mattias revealed.

                “Of course you want something, everyone does,” Morrigan mimicked his voice.  “Thank you for saving me from those nasty darkspawn.  I will repay you for saving my life by demanding another favor of you instead of helping.”

                “My daughter, Amelia, got scared and ran further into the old laboratory,” Matthias explained.  “Please, go and help her.”

                “Are there many dangers down there that we should be aware of?”  Elissa was afraid she already knew the answer.

                “Well … uh…” Matthias hesitated.  “My father was running some sort of experiment down there, but I’m not sure what it was.”

                “His pet golem killed him,” Morrigan pointed out.  “The man obviously did not know the meaning of the word ‘cautious’.”

                Elissa knew she was right, but the perspective of having a golem to help fight the darkspawn was too tempting.  “Let’s go.” 

                Sure enough, they had not gone far before they encountered shades.  They fought their way through those to another laboratory where notes were kept.  The man had summoned and trapped a desire demon.  He was as stupid as Morrigan kept saying he was.  At least he had some nice artifacts stored in the room.

                “You just know we are going to run into this demon, don’t you,” Alistair pointed out.

                “With our luck, it has the girl,” Morrigan predicted.

                Dragonsbane barked, adding in his opinion.

                “Let’s go find her before she is possessed and starts trying to tempt the remaining villagers,” Elissa stored the artifacts in her pack and continued on her way.

                Sure enough, they found the girl at the very end of the meandering underground laboratory of badness.  She was playing with a cat that Dragonsbane took to growling at.  Elissa glanced at her dog and then the cat; he had never had a problem with cats before.  “Amelia?”

                The girl looked up at them.  “Oh, hello, I am sorry to ask you to leave, but Kitty finds you distracting.”

                “The cat finds us distracting,” Elissa repeated.  Dragonsbane continued to growl.

                “Yes, I find you distracting,” the cat responded.  “I, especially don’t like that,” it waved a paw at Dragonsbane.

                “What are you, really?” Elissa demanded.

                “I’m a cat, really,” it responded.

                “Grandpa Wilhelm trapped her in this room,” Amalia explained further.  “Isn’t that awful?”

                “It’s a demon,” Morrigan declared.

                “You brought a mage,” Kitty hissed at Morrigan.

                “What do you want?” Alistair demanded.

                “Oh, it’s simple,” Kitty licked her paw.  “I want my freedom… and Amalia.”

                “What if we don’t agree?” There was no way Elissa was going to let the demon get what it wanted.

                “Then I will either take Amalia anyway or kill her,” the demon cat began bathing.

                “How do we even free you?” Sten asked.

                “Wilhelm set up a clever puzzle to keep me in,” she explained.  “You simply connect the flames at one end to the brazier at the end and I will be free.  You do so by moving those floor tiles over there.”

                “Very well,” Elissa lied.  “We will do as you ask.  I will free you.”  She didn’t add that she would then kill her.  She hoped to be able to save the little girl, but she did not make deals with demons.  She studied the tiles of the puzzle.  It was actually quite simple.  How dumb was the demon?  She used her foot to kick the tiles into place and in only five minutes the brazier lit.

                “Finally!  I am free!”  The cat dissolved, replaced by a desire demon.

                “I said I would free you,” Elissa pointed out.  “I never said I would let you live.”

                “Betrayal!”  The demon hissed. 

The demon turned towards Amalia who screamed.  “I won’t let you in me!”  She ran out of the room.

The demon turned back towards Elissa only to see her long sword plunging into her chest as one of Leliana’s arrows struck her neck.  She managed to summon a rage demon to help her, but it was immediately incased in a cone of Cold.  Then she knew no more as Sten took her head.

As Sten cleaned his sword, he looked in the direction the girl had run.  “She was going to let a demon turned cat into her?  Are all children in Ferelden so thick?”

“No, not most,” Elissa assured him.

“It is only special cases, like with Alistair,” Morrigan added.

“Hey,” Alistair objected.

While they did have to kill a few more shades on the way out, they soon emerged back into the main room of the distillery.  Matthias was there with his daughter.  “I’m sorry I worried you,” Amalia was telling her father.

“It’s all right, kitten,” he assured her.  “Just don’t run off like that again.”

“You should also advise her not to make friends with demons,” Sten suggested.

Matthias ignored Sten, choosing not to realize what he had said.  He looked over at Elissa.  “A deal is a deal.”  He told them the command word and walked on.

Elissa quickly exited the building and walked back to the little park where Shale stood.  This time when she repeated the command code, Shale woke up. 

“Who are you,” it said in a deep voice, which almost sounded feminine.  “Is it supposed to be my new master?  It has the control rod, but I have no desire to obey it.  That is odd.  It does have the control rod, doesn’t it?”

“Yes, it does.  I mean, yes _I_ do,” Elissa corrected.

“This is strange,” Shale responded.  “Quick, command me to do something.”

“Smash Alistair,” Morrigan suggested.

“How about you get Morrigan and Alistair to stop fighting,” Elissa suggested.

“I am a golem not a miracle worker,” Shale pointed out.

“Jump into the lake just outside of town,” Elissa commanded.

“Strange, I know there is a lake there, but I have no desire to obey it,” Shale liked this.  “I am free.”

“What are your plans now?” Elissa wondered.

“I do not know,” Shale contemplated.  “I could go on a path of total destruction, but that would get old.  Why did you awaken me?”

“I need help fighting the Blight,” Elissa explained.

“Are we having Blight already?” Shale pondered.  “Helping it fight sounds as good of a plan as any.  Very well, I shall join it.”

“Do we really want this thing to join us?” Alistair questioned.

“Think of it as a walking battering ram,” Elissa advised.

“Very, well,” he still did not think it was a good idea.

               

 


	39. Being a Grey Warden Sucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elissa has a nightmare and gets more bad news upon awakening.

Elissa found herself walking through the Deep Roads; the walls were made of carved stones and granite.  She had not entered the roads to fight darkspawn; she was hunting Rendon Howe and his sons, Nathaniel and Thomas.  She would wipe that anathematized family and avenge her own doomed loved ones.

As she walked, the walls seemed to move and change.  She heard disembodied voices.  Some she recognized; Oren calling for her to find him, Dairren shouting his affection for her and then upbraiding her for already giving her affection to another, and her Nan calling for help.  Then a new sound began to intrude.  At first she did not hear it, but then she realized that it was signing.  She did not recognize the song, yet was compelled to find its source.

Her father appeared before her, a sword wound still in his side.  “Pup, you must never follow that song.”

“I must,” she insisted, walking past him.

Next, a dark haired woman materialized in front of her.  She put a hand on Elissa’s shoulder.  “When the time comes, you will find a way to resist.  I will make sure of it.”

Elissa looked at her and nodded.  Then she realized something.  “I know you.”

Yet the woman disappeared and Elissa found herself walking towards the sound again.  Then she found herself in a deep chasm, surrounded by a vast army of darkspawn.  In front of them was the archdemon.  It roared and she understood that it was speaking to them.  She almost made out the words and then it turned its head and looked at her.  She screamed.

She was still screaming as she sat up in her tent, the blankets she had been sleeping under pooling around her waist.  Alistair burst into her tent and had her gathered into his arms before she knew what was happening.  “I’m all right,” she managed.

He studied her face.  “Was it another nightmare?” At her nod, he continued.  “I get them, too.  It is another side effect of being a Grey Warden.”

“Great,” so she could expect the nightmares to continue.  She vaguely noticed Leliana had also entered her tent, she could see Morrigan outside, but near the entrance.  She sensed that neither Sten nor Shale had even moved.  “Are there any more surprises that I should know about?”

“Other than a healthy appetite and dying within thirty years, no,” Alistair said lightly.

“What!”  She pulled back.  “Why do I have less than thirty years left?”

“Didn’t Duncan tell you?” He put on a falsely cheerful grin.  “One of the benefits of being a Grey Warden is that you do not need to worry about dying of old age.  The Joining keeps the taint in our blood away for only so long.  Eventually, we begin to hear the same call as the darkspawn, we identify it as the Calling.  Duncan described it like a song that he couldn’t get out of his head. When that happens, we go to the Deep Roads and meet our end while taking out as many darkspawn as possible.  I think Duncan started to hear the Call there at the last.”

Elissa didn’t care that talking about Duncan was obviously making Alistair said again.  She cared that she was going to eventually start hearing voices and strange music and go sacrifice herself to the Blight.  Hadn’t she had enough taken from her lately?  She drew back from Alistair.  “You’re saying that no matter what I do, I’m going to die because I was forced to become a Grey Warden.  How can the recruiters conscript people knowing that it’s a death sentence?”

Alistair was getting angry at her reaction.  “Duncan recruited you for the good of Ferelden!”

“Alistair,” Leliana hissed.  Her hand was gentle, though, as she pushed him away from Elissa and wrapped an arm around the other woman.

Elissa leaned against Leliana, seeking comfort.  She didn’t care that it might make her seem weak.  She had been raised to be a strong leader, but while Ferelden noble women were not fragile lilies like their Orlesian counterparts they weren’t unfeeling automatons like golems… or Qunari woman from what she heard.  She also hated that she was developing feelings for Alistair who would always have a strong devotion for Duncan, a man she was beginning to hate for conscripting her.  There was no reason that he could not have saved her from Howe’s forces without just delaying her death sentence.

“Elissa,” Alistair spoke again.  “You have to realize that Duncan was …”

“Alistair!” Leliana muttered.  “Hush about Duncan.”

“I don’t want to hear it,” Elissa spoke into Leliana’s shoulder.

Alistair threw up his hands and stormed out of the tent.  As the flap opened she heard voices outside.

“She is too weak to lead,” Sten was saying.  “This is what happens when women try to be soldiers.”

“You just want to be in charge,” Shale said in response.  “You aren’t even a Grey Warden, just a squishy thing tagging along.”

“What did you do to her?” That was Morrigan, probably addressing Alistair.  When she heard what sounded like Alistair whining, she was sure that was who Morrigan was addressing.

“Thank you,” Elissa pulled back a little from Leliana.

“Hush now,” Leliana kept her arm around Elissa as she guided her to lie back down, keeping an arm around her.  “I’ll stay with you in case the nightmare returns.  I’ll even go slap Alistair for you if you want.”

“No,” Elissa snuggled back under her blankets.  “I’ll have Morrigan do that for me.  Perhaps she can hex him so he trips every time he says Duncan’s name.  I should find a poppet for her, one that she stick pins in every time he praises Duncan or gets mad that I’m not thrilled to be a Grey Warden.”

“I know where you can buy a poppet,” Leliana squeezed her hand and drifted off to sleep.  Elissa soon followed.


	40. The Crows Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things aren't going as Loghain would like, so his cronies hire the Crows.

Teyrn Loghain MacTyr leaned back in a plush, velvet lined chair behind a rich mahogany desk.  Ser Cauthrien sat across from him.  He did not notice her shifting in her seat, trying to present the most attractive profile to him.  Then she decided that trying to attract his attentions in such a manner was beneath a soldier and stopped moving, only to start shifting again.  She knew he would never thing of her in a romantic sense, but that did not mean that she should just give up.

“What happened to the scouts that we sent into Ostagar?” Loghain questioned.

“Of the twenty that we sent,” she coughed at that number, but did not mention that she thought Loghain was wasting lives.  “Of the twenty we sent only one reported back.  They confirmed that the two Wardens bodies were not among those at the top of the tower of Ishal.  They may have had more to say, but did not make it out of the Korcari Wilds alive.”

Loghain just nodded.  He remembered his own visit to those wilds when he was much younger.  “What about the soldiers that we had in Lothering?”

“They are dead,” Cauthrien blanched.  “When I sent scouts to investigate, they reported that the men confronted a couple in a local tavern named Dane’s Rest.  There was some sort of skirmish between the men and the couple and our men died.”

“One couple killed a group of _my_ soldiers?” Loghain seethed.  “Did they question the tavern keeper?”

“He was planning to,” Cauthrien confirmed.  “He had gotten his news from refugees so far.  However, after he went to question the tavern keep, our scout stopped sending reports.  I do not suggest sending any more.  Lothering is a loss.  My information indicates that a horde of darkspawn is descending on the village.”

“I’m sure the couple was our troublesome Wardens,” Rendon Howe walked into the room, a dusky elf behind him.  From his coloring, Loghain would guess that he came from Antiva.  “Luckily, I have a solution for our little Warden problem.”

The elf bowed.  “The Antivan Crows send their regards.”


	41. Out of Lothering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hawke Family took to long to flee Lothering and must now battle to get out of the area. They get some unexpected help, but leave one of their own behind.

“We should have left weeks ago,” a man armed with a heavy two handed sword whined for the fifth time.

“Carver,” the dark haired woman, with a bit of dried blood near her nose, who now openly carried a mage’s staff growled.  “Shut up already.”

“You were the one who kept saying that the darkspawn weren’t coming,” Carver’s twin sister, Bethany pointed out.  She, too, carried a mage’s staff.  The family had deemed that being prepared to fight darkspawn was more important than hiding the two mages among them.

“It’s nice to see how well my children travel together,” the woman who traveled in the middle of the group said sarcastically.  “I so love when they can get along and work together as a family unit.”

“Sorry, mother,” Carver mumbled.

“Sorry, mother,” her two daughters, Marion and Bethany, repeated.

“Where are we going, anyway?” Carver grumbled.

“Anywhere away from here,” was Marion’s answer.

“We could go to Denerim,” Bethany suggested.  “The city is well guarded and there have been no reports of darkspawn near there.”

“There is also a large chantry and plenty of Templars at the capital,” Leandra, her mother, pointed out.  “I will not chance you or Marion near there.”

“Where do you suggest then, mother?” Marion asked dutifully.

“We will return to my home,” Leandra announced.  “We will find a ship and cross the Waking Sea to Kirkwall.”

“I don’t believe that darkspawn can swim,” Bethany pointed out.  “It should take a long time before the Blight reaches there.  I am sure that it will be long enough for the Grey Wardens to end this Blight.”

“The Grey Wardens all died at Ostagar,” Carver pointed out.  “I don’t think they can stop the Blight anymore.”

Marion was about to come up with another retort for her overly negative, doomsayer brother, when she noticed a group of darkspawn approaching them.  “We have trouble.”  She lifted her staff and sent a fireball at them. 

Bethany was only moments behind her as she, too, lifted her staff.  A spray of ice hit the approaching monsters.  Carver was used to training with his sisters.  He waited for Bethany’s blast to fully hit the creatures and then launched himself at them, his sword swinging.

Marion next used a telekinetic blast to scatter their attackers, while Bethany rained fire from the sky.  Carver actually managed to dance around the flames as he continued to fight.  It was not long before the darkspawn lay dead.

The family had walked for about another mile before they were again beset upon by a band of darkspawn.  This time, as they charged into the fray, they were joined by a couple.  They would have been glad for the help, except for one thing; the man’s uniform.  He wore the armor of a Templar.  Still, together they killed one darkspawn after another until they all lay dead on the ground. The man also lay on the dirt, but he still lived.  Then they spoke.

“Thank you for the help,” Carver extended his hand to the woman who had come to their aid.  “I’m Carver; these are my sisters, Marion and Bethany.”

“Aveline,” the woman introduced herself.  “This is my husband, Wesley.”

“You’re a Templar!” Bethany made it an accusation.  She might as well have said he was a serial killer or rapist.

Marion moved protectively in front of Bethany.  “What do you want?  Have you been tracking us?”

Wesley only belatedly realized that he was dealing with two apostates.  “I was making my way south, to Ostagar, when I met up with Aveline.”

“I was a soldier in King Cailan’s army,” Aveline added.  “Wesley and I are married.  We decided to head for Lothering after we were reunited.  We didn’t realize that it was being overrun.”  She reached down and carefully helped her husband up, giving his arm an affectionate squeeze. 

“We are heading south in an attempt to get away from the Horde,” Marion explained.  “You can come with us, as long as your husband swears that he will not turn us over to the chantry.”

Wesley nodded.  “I swear.”

“Let’s go then,” Marion led the group further south.  They had made it another two miles before they encountered more trouble.

An ogre charged over a hilltop.  It veered through Marion and Carver and went for Leandra.  Bethany saw where it was heading and murmured “Maker, give us strength,” before meeting it head on.  The ogre was not worried about her; it grabbed Bethany and clenched its fist around her.  Then it threw her still body on the ground. 

“Bethany!”  Marion shouted.  She turned on the ogre that had just killed her beloved sister.  She threw a fireball as she charged forward, swinging her staff.  Carver joined the charge, his sword already swinging.  Wesley and Aveline looked at each other and joined the tussle.

“Bethany, my baby!” Leandra ignored the fight and ran to where Bethany lay.  She looked back to see her oldest child send a cold blast through the ogre and then ram the spiked end of her staff through its neck.  The ogre fell, Marion still standing on top of it.  “Bethany, the battle is over.  Wake up, Bethany, wake up!”  She began to sob as Bethany remained motionless.

As Marion jumped to the ground, from the ogre’s corpse, and noticed that it had been at the head of a very, very large group of darkspawn.  They were coming from all directions.  She fought them off, killing them one by one with the help of Carver, Wesley, and Aveline.  Yet they still kept coming.  She felt her mana draining and noticed that the others had seemed to all lose stamina.  She might die this day, she realized, but she was not going to go down without a fight.  She could not have ever predicted what happened next.

As she swung her staff up and yanked open a bottle of lyrium with her teeth, to try and refill her mana, a dragon appeared.  All she could think to do was to pray to the Maker to make her death quick and painless.  The dragon did not attack her or her companions, though; it went for the darkspawn.  Soon the horde that had closed in around her was either dead or had fled.  Then she became even more amazed as the dragon turned into an old woman who wore armor.  “Wow,” she took a deep breath.  “You _have_ to teach me how to do that.”

The old woman just laughed.  Then spoke.  “Well, well, well, what have we here?  It used to be that we didn’t get visitors to the wilds, now they arrive in hordes.”

“Thank you for your help,” Marion told her.  “I do not know what we would have done without you.”

“You would have perished,” Flemeth said simply.  “You still may,” the thought obviously did not bother her over much.  If you wish to flee the darkspawn, you should know that you are heading in the wrong direction,” she began to walk away.

“You’re just going to leave us here?” Carver protested.

“Why not?”  She turned back.  “I spotted a curious scene.  A mighty ogre defeated.  Who could perform such a feat?     Now my curiosity is sated and you are safe for the moment.  Is that not enough?”

“It will be until we run into another swarm of these dark spawns,” Marion retorted.

“Do you even have a plan?” Flemeth wondered.

“We are going to the Free Marches,” Carver volunteered.  “To Kirkwall.”

“Kirkwall? Hmm.”  That had her attention, although she tried not to show it.  “That is quite the voyage you have planned, so far just to flee the darkspawn.”

“We have family there,” Marion revealed.  “Our home is gone; we have nowhere else to go.”

“I see, hurtled into the chaos, you fight and the world will shake before you,” yes, she could use them.  “It appears fortune smiles on us both this day.  I may be able to help you yet.”

“Anything you can do for us will be appreciated,” Marion did not want to plead, but knew she might have to.

“Can we even trust her?” Carver dissented.  “We don’t even know what she is.”

“I know what she is,” Aveline knelt by her husband who had crumpled back to the ground while the others talked, his wounds were overcoming him.  “She is the Witch of the Wilds.”

“Some call me that,” Flemeth agreed.  “They also call me Flemeth, Asha’belannar, an old hag who talks too much, although that last is mostly Morrigan.  I propose a trade.  I have an amulet that I need delivered to the Dalish who camp near Kirkwall.  Would you do this for a Witch of the Wilds?”

“In exchange for helping me get the rest of my family out of here?  Yes,” Marion did not hesitate.

“Deliver this amulet to the Dalish Keeper, Marethari.  Do what she asks with it and any debt between us is paid in full,” Flemeth promised.  “Before I take you anywhere, however, there is another matter.”  She turned to Wesley who began to cough deeply.  He did not look good; the veins in his neck were sticking out and appeared almost black.

Aveline saw them approaching and stood.  “No, leave him alone.”

Flemeth’s eyes were not without compassion.  “What has been done to your man is in his blood already.”

“You lie!”  She stood straighter; this witch would not take her love from her.

“She’s right, Aveline,” Wesley wheezed.  “I can feel the corruption inside me.”

“What are you talking about?” Marion turned back towards Flemeth.

It was Wesley who answered, though, from where he lay as he feebly tried to sit up.  “All those darkspawn, all that blood.  I knew …. When it happened.  I am … tainted.”

“How much time before … you …” Aveline could not get the words out.  She didn’t want to lose him, he who mattered more than any other she knew.

“Not long at all, if I am any judge,” there was compassion in Flemeth’s voice.

“There must be something we can do,” Marion insisted.

“The only cure I know of is to become a Grey Warden,” Flemeth revealed.

“And they all died at Ostagar,” Aveline hung her head.

“Not all, but the last are now beyond your reach,” Flemeth divulged the secret, but not how she knew it.

Wesley feebly lifted his head.  “Aveline, listen to me.”

“I can’t do this,” Aveline protested.  “I won’t.”

“Aveline, please,” her husband begged.  “Corruption is a slow death.  I am in pain.”

Marion knelt beside her.  “It is up to you.”

Aveline merely nodded.  Then she lifted her sword and plunged it into the heart of the man who held hers.  She wailed as if it were her heart with a blade in it.

Flemeth placed a soft hand on her shoulder.  “Without an end, there can be no peace.”  She turned to Marion.  “It gets no easier; your struggles have just begun.  Come with me.”

The survivors followed Flemeth deep into the forest.  As they walked away from their loved ones, Marion turned to Flemeth.  “Teach me the dragon trick.”

Flemeth merely kept walking, although she walked faster as her ears picked up the sound of what was becoming a familiar whine.  She did not know what the Doctor wanted this time, but she wasn’t hanging around to find out.

So there was no one to witness as the TARDIS materialized in the clearing.  Jack jumped through the doors as soon as they opened, a sword and shield in hand.  Rose came behind him, bow at the ready, scanning the horizon.  Next Morrigan strolled out, her staff in her hand.  The last to exit was The Doctor, who was adjusting his jacket.  He scanned the situation, his eyes falling on the two bodies.

“Jack, make yourself useful and give Wesley a proper funeral,” the Doctor ordered.  He walked to Bethany and gently lifted her into his arms. 

Bethany let out a soft moan and lifted her head a little, her eyes fluttered open.  “Doctor, what are you doing here?”

“I am being delighted that you wore the armor I gave you for under your robes,” he responded.  “You took on an ogre and lost.”

“What?”  She tried to look around.  “What about my family?”

“Your sister killed the ogre,” he responded. 

“Of course she did,” Bethany leaned her head against his shoulder.

“Unfortunately, they thought you were dead and left you here,” he continued.

“What do I do now?” She looked up at him through her eyelashes.  She did not notice Rose bristling at her unconscious flirtation.

“You’ll come with us,” the Doctor announced.  “First we need to get you in the TARDIS and have her run a medical check on you.  Then I will explain how you can help us save Thedas.”  He was only slightly distracted by his companions arguing.

“Jack, what are you doing?” Morrigan demanded.

Rose had joined the conversation.  “Why are you digging a hole?  They burn their dead in Ferelden.”

“Of course we do,” Morrigan’s exasperation showed in her voice.  “Otherwise, they become possessed by spirits and rise as the undead.  Are you telling me that you do not have this problem where you are from?  Let me take care of this.” 

“Actually… no,” Rose answered.  “Our dead usually stay in the ground, where we prefer them to be.  There was that one time in Cardiff, though.”

“What are you doing?”  Jack then screamed and threw himself backwards as Morrigan threw a fireball at the body.

“The Abyss take it,” Morrigan cursed.  “He is only charred.  Jack, build a proper pyre.”

“I told you so,” Rose crossed her arms and stood by Morrigan.

The Doctor smiled indulgently at his companions and took Bethany inside the TARDIS.  She looked around.  “It’s bigger on the inside.”

Morrigan noticed Rose looking back where the pair had disappeared.  “Don’t worry about her.  He will always be your Doctor.”

“He isn’t my Doctor,” Rose protested.  Then turned to where Jack was now putting sticks together to build a pyre.  “Should we help him?  We need to get out of here before the darkspawn return.

“Very well,” Morrigan began to help build the pyre to burn Wesley on.

They had barely finished building the pyre and set it alight, when the darkspawn horde once again began to encircle the clearing.  Rose shot a Hurlock as it began charging from a grove of trees nearby.  “To the TARDIS,” she ordered.

Morrigan sent a Cone of Cold towards a group who had been trying to sneak up behind them as they ran into the TARDIS.  They found the Doctor tending to Bethany as she lay on a bed, a thin lightweight armor beside her.  “I can never thank you enough for that armor,” she was saying.

“Who are you?” Morrigan demanded.

“I’m Bethany Hawke,” she introduced herself.

“You were Marion Hawke’s sister?”  Morrigan had read Varric Thethras’ _Tale of the Champion_.

“I am,” Bethany confirmed.

“So you are an apostate,” Morrigan announced.

“As are you,” the Doctor pointed out.

“Exactly,” Morrigan declared.  “We do not need another apostate in this group.”

 “What?  I was supposed to just die, because we are both apostates?” Bethany has both confused and offended.  “I grew up the younger sister of an apostate.  If one knows what they are doing, they can continue to avoid Templars.”

“Morrigan is just upset that she is no longer special,” Jack teased.  “We are happy to have you with us, pretty lady.”

“I am going to need all of you for where we are going next,” the Doctor announced.

“And where is that?” Morrigan questioned.

“We are heading to Kinloch Hold, to the circle of the Magi,” he revealed.

Both Morrigan and Bethany looked at him as if he were insane.


	42. A Night At the Spoiled Sprincess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair and Elissa dance. Leliana has a one night stand.

Alistair still regretted his anger at Elissa the night before.  He needed to remember that she was going through as much as, if not more than, he was.  He had never been overly bothered by the thirty year limit put on his life.  Yet, that was because he was being trained to be a Templar.  The lyrium that Templars were given was both a blessing and a curse.  While it enhanced their abilities against mages, it would also one day take their minds.  The lyrium often took the memories of the Templars who had taken it for too long, they could never remember the horrors they had seen, but they also could not even remember who they were.  It was all gone, every sorrow and every joy.  Elissa had been a noble woman who had been expected to marry and carry on the Cousland line.  She could have expected to live to see her children grown, as well as her grandchildren.  He had been the one to tell her that she would never see her grandchildren grow up, if she could even still have children.  He had yet to tell her that the taint made producing children difficult.  He was surprised she didn’t already hate him and hoped he would never give her cause to hate him.  However, when she was angry at what was taken away from her, he had gotten mad at her for that anger.  He wondered if he would always live with his foot in his mouth.

“Here you go,” a dwarven barmaid interrupted his thoughts.  She placed ale in front of him and wine in front of the ladies.

“Thank you, Felsi,” Elissa smiled at the barmaid.  “What have you heard about what is happening at Kinloch Hold?”

Felsi glanced over at the bartender, and then leaned in conspiratorially.  “The rumors coming out of the tower say that it has been overrun by blood mages and abominations.  Apparently, the mages got tired of being prisoners and rebelled, but things went wrong and they went crazy.

“Of course they did,” Morrigan sighed.  “That is what happens when you let yourself be herded into a tower like sheep.  They should have rebelled hundreds of years ago.”

“Obviously, it isn’t that easy,” Elissa pointed out.  “Thank you, Felsi.”

“We’re still going in, aren’t we?” Leliana asked.

“Of course,” Elissa wanted to see what was really happening and had a feeling that the mages needed help.

“We have to get their help against the Blight,” Alistair added.

Elissa sipped her wine, trying to hide her thoughts.  She wished Alistair would focus more on things that did not involve being a Grey Warden.  Then she became more focused on her wine.  Was this actually made from grapes?  It was the worst wine she had ever tasted, yet she found herself taking another drink just to make sure.  Yes, it was definitely the worst wine she had ever had.

“Ugh,” Leliana was looking at her own glass.  “Who is there vintner?  I need to put an arrow through them.”

Alistair watched Elissa with amusement as he drank his ale.  She would take a drink, shudder, and then take another drink. He had to admit that his ale was far from the best that he had ever had, but he had had worse.  He was also bemused at himself when he realized how much of a turn on Elissa’s little shudders were.  He had it bad, but he had no idea how to approach her.  He hadn’t spent much time around women in the chantry or the Grey Wardens.

As Elissa finished her wine, she chatted with Leliana about hair. 

“I love your long curls,” Leliana was saying.  She reached over and tugged playfully on one of Elissa’s curls.  .

Alistair sighed, he had a desire to go over and start playing with Elissa’s hair himself.  He wasn’t sure how that would go over, though.

Elissa signaled Felsi.  “I want to try the sherry now.”

“Make that two,” Leliana held up a hand.

“Thank you,” Elissa now addressed Leliana.  “I find it so hard to take care of while one the road, though and it isn’t practical in a fight.”

“Perhaps we should start braiding it,” Leliana suggested.  As she did, a trio moved their chairs near the fireplace and produced instruments.  They had a piper, a lutist, and a man with a drum.  “A bun might also work.” 

“I guess we could,” Elissa considered.  “It might be easier if I cut it short like yours.”

“No!”  They hadn’t realized that Alistair was listening to them.  “Don’t cut it,” he said quickly.  “I…” Now he hesitated.  “I… like it the way it is.”

Elissa wasn’t sure why Alistair liking her hair made her so happy that she found herself foolishly grinning, but it did.  She was distracted when Felsi placed a glass of sherry in front of her.  “Your musicians have interesting song choices,” she commented to the barmaid.  “I haven’t heard many of the ones they are playing before.”

“Oh, they aren’t ours,” Felsi explained.  “They are guests.  They seem to be waiting for someone.  We just let them play in here to pass the time.”

“Who are they waiting for?” Elissa wondered.

“Oh, I have no idea,” Felsi responded.  “They just showed up a few days ago and say ‘he will stop by here or he won’t’ when I ask.”

Elissa took a drink of the sherry.  It was better than the wine, alas that still didn’t mean that it was good.  She looked back at Alistair who was gazing at her, his ale now empty.  She saw him audibly swallow.  Then he stood and walked over to her, holding out a hand.  “Would you like to dance?”

She placed her hand in his.  “I didn’t know you could dance.”

His face turned white.  “Actually… I… I can’t.  They don’t dance in the chantry.”

Elissa smiled.  She wasn’t going to lose this opportunity.  “I’ll show you.”  She stood.  “Put your left hand on the small of my back,” she guided his left hand.  She then took his right hand in hers.  “The right hand is you sword, the left hand is your shield.  Now guide me where you want to go.”

He didn’t dare take her where he really wanted to go, but did lead her around the floor to the rhythm of the music.  He looked down at his feet for a second.

“Don’t look at your feet,” she commanded.  “Look at me.”

He did, shifting his gaze so he was staring into her beautiful sapphire eyes.  Had he ever noticed how blue they were or how well they complimented her ivory skin tones and copper hair?  He pulled her a little closer and she responded by laying her head against his shoulder as she continued to gaze at him.  “Has anyone ever told you how handsome you are?” She murmured.

She thought he was handsome?  Internally, Alistair cheered and panicked at the same time.  What was he supposed to say to that?  “I suppose I should now mention how beautiful you are.”  Maker’s breath!  Had he just said that out loud?

“Not unless you mean it,” she lifted her head off his shoulder to give him a mock glare.

“You know you are a beautiful, and smart, and whitty, and all of those other things you will hurt me for not saying,” he teased.

“I would never hurt you,” she swore, laying her head back on his shoulder as he continued to slowly move them around the room.

“Nor I you,” he swore.

Leliana watched Alistair and Elissa dance.  She really should give him lessons when they had time.  He wasn’t bad, but he obviously did not know any moves.  Of course, Elissa did not look like she minded that at all.  She looked so relaxed and happy at the moment.  Leliana was half surprised that Elissa hadn’t put her dagger through Leliana’s eye when she flirted with Alistair.  She had realized that doing so was fruitless.  He was taken, even if he did not realize it yet.  She was also envious of the lute player.  She had left her own lute in Orlais when she left and missed playing it.

A man approached her.  He was dressed in the clothes of a common traveler, with his blonde hair pulled back in a half ponytail.  He held out a hand to her.  “Might I have this dance, pretty lady?”  The way he asked made her want to giggle like a school girl.

“Why not?”  She placed her hand is his.

He swept her to her feet and into a complicated dance pattern.  Someone had taught him to dance along the way.  He saw the way her eyes traveled to the man playing the lute.  “I play a little myself,” he revealed.  “I am not as good as our entertainment, though.  Did you want to learn?”

“Oh, I know how to play,” she revealed.  “I just haven’t done so in some time and no longer have a lute of my own.”

“Really?”  He thought for several moments as they continued to dance.

“You haven’t told me your name yet,” she pointed out as the song changed and they continued to dance.

“Nor have you told me yours,” he teased.  “Yet, I feel like I already know you.”

“I’m Leliana,” she told him.  “And you are?”

“Most people just call me Anders,” he revealed.  “But you can call me anything you like.”

He let his hand slide down as he continued to dance.  Leliana thought about moving it, yet changed her mind.  The man was quite attractive and it had been years since she had been with anyone.  Besides, he really was quite charming in his way.  “Really?”  She lowered her voice to a seductive tease.  “Anything?”

“Hmm…” he purred.  “Let me do something for you first, though.”

“Already?” She had a feeling that she was going to enjoy him.

He left her side and went to talk to the lute player.  The man looked at her and then nodded.  Anders rushed back to her side.  “He has agreed to let you play for a while.”

“I don’t know any of the songs they were playing,” she protested. 

“Then have them do one you know,” he took her hand and led her to the trio.

Leliana grinned as she took the lute.  She turned to the other two musicians.  “Do you know _Andraste’s Mabari_?”

“No,” the flutist shook his head.

“I do,” the drummer agreed.  “Please don’t make me play that one,” she pleaded.

“Just follow my lead,” Leliana took the lute and began to strum.  As the piper and drummer followed her lead, she began to sing.

You know Andraste's old mabari.

He don't show up in the Chant.

And if you ask those holy sisters,

Well, they'll say Andraste can't

Have had some big old smelly war dog.

But all Ferelden knows it right:

Our sweet Lady needed someone

Who would warm her feet at night.

 

And there's Andraste's mabari

By the Holy Prophet's side.

In the fight against Tevinter,

That dog would never hide.

They say the Maker sent him special,

Always loyal, without pride,

So he could be the sworn companion

Of the Maker's Holy Bride.

 

Oh, that dog, he guards Andraste

Without arrogance or fear,

Only asking of his mistress

Just a scratch behind the ears.

But then old Maf'rath gets to plotting,

Tries to lure that dog away.

But even as they trap the Prophet,

Her mabari never strays.

 

And there's Andraste's mabari

By the Holy Prophet's side.

In the fight against Tevinter,

That dog would never hide.

They say the Maker sent him special,

Always loyal, without pride,

So he could be the sworn companion

Of the Maker's Holy Bride.

 

Oh they thought the wounds had killed him,

But then he limped out toward the fire.

And Hessarian, he shed a tear,

As that dog laid on the pyre.

 

And there's Andraste's mabari

By the Holy Prophet's side.

In the fight against Tevinter,

That dog would never hide.

They say the Maker sent him special,

Always loyal, without pride,

So he could be the sworn companion

Of the Maker's Holy Bride.

Yes that mabari's the companion

Of the Maker's Holy Bride.

By the time she was done, there was not a dry eye in the tavern.  She noticed that Alistair and Elissa had stopped dancing and stood with their arms wrapped around each other.  Alistair lifted a hand to wipe away Elissa’s tears.  He then placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

“Now,” the tavern keeper had to stop and swallow a sob that wanted to escape.  “Now, play something a little happier.”

Leliana grinned and began another song

Oh!

The rest of us ran when the dreadnought was sighted!

Nuggins, Nuggins!  For he heard the call.

Tripped nine Quanari, and that’s why he’s knighted!

Nuggins, Nuggins!  As brave as he’s small.

Sten, who had finally come inside from standing guard over the tavern with Shale, although the others told him he was being ridiculous came in and hear the song.  He turned around and went back outside.  Leliana saw him, but continued to sing.

Oh!

A Shore full of pirates, the worst set to happen.

Anders grinned as she continued to sing the ballad.  She really was good and had a voice like a nightingale.  He knew that most would tell him that he should have gotten out of the area days ago, but he wanted to stay while Neria escaped and began her search for Daylen.  Besides, the Templars would expect him to be long gone, so he planned to hide nearby until any of those hunting him were well out of the area.

Leliana returned to his side when she had finished the ballad.  “Thank you,” she grinned at him.  “I really missed that.”

“Were you a minstrel?” He wondered.

She hesitated a second.  “Yes.”

She looked uncomfortable, so he changed the subject.  “You know, Andraste might have done better if she had a cat instead of a mabari.”

“That is a strange thing for a Ferelden to say,” she pointed out.

He shrugged.  “I am not like other … Fereldens.  Now, why don’t you let me wine you and dine you some before I take advantage of you?”

“Agreed,” she let him lead her away from her friends and to a table in a dark corner.  He signaled Felsi for another drink and then leaned in and kissed her.  His lips were firm and demanding against hers.  After a moment his tongue slipped forward, rubbing against her lips, seeking entry.  Her lips parted letting him in, where he delved deep, sensuously twining his tongue around hers. 

She had never encountered a more talented tongue in her life she realized, as he managed to deepen the kiss further, his tongue leading hers in a sensual dance.  His hand crept up and cupped her breast as his other hand slipped behind her, pressing her closer.  She broke away only to let out a soft moan.

“Why don’t I have those drinks and the food taken up to my room, so we can continue this in private?” He suggested.

She merely nodded, letting him take her hand so he could escort her to his room.

 

Morrigan watched Leliana leave with the apostate that she had been dancing with.  Should she have warned her about what he was before she went up to be alone with him?  Nah, she decided.  Leliana was a grown woman.  “I believe I shall return to bed as well,” she announced to no one in particular.

Alistair and Elissa stopped dancing and sat back down.  “Could you try to convince Sten to go to bed, too, before you go up?” Elissa requested.  “I have a feeling we will all need a good night’s sleep before we face the mages and Templars.”

“You should have told that to Leliana before she decided to go play hide the sausage with that apostate,” Morrigan pointed out.

“You think he was an apostate?” Alistair glanced up the stairs.  “This close to the circle, I just thought he was on mage business.  He wasn’t acting all apostatey.”

“How does one act apostatey?” Morrigan wondered.

“Why don’t we all go to bed,” Elissa suggested.  She paid Felsi for their food and drinks and stood.

“Let the Qunari sleep outside,” Morrigan suggested.  “If he wants a bed, he knows where his room is.”

She followed Alistair and Elissa up the stairs.  The pair had rooms across from each other.  A moon-sick look past between them before they went through their separate doors.  They were making her sick, perhaps she should have gone after Sten.


	43. The Wizard Infiltrates the Mage Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The TARDIS lands in Kinloch Hold and its occupants go hunt an abomination.

“Why are we in Kinloch Hold,” Bethany wondered.  “It is the worst possible place for Morrigan and me to be.  The Templars will be upon us the moment we step out of the TARDIS.”

“Don’t worry, little darling,” Jack smiled at her.  “I will protect you.”

“Oh, the Templars out there are too busy to bother trying to arrest you,” the Doctor assured her.

“You brought us to Kinloch Hold during Ulrich’s uprising, did you not?” Morrigan demanded.

“I did,” the Doctor grinned.  “You will stay in here Morrigan as it should not be long until you arrive.  Well, your younger self will.”

“’Tis fine with me,” Morrigan crossed her arms.

“Bethany, I need you and Rose to come with me,” the Doctor ordered.  “We are going to go hunting.  Jack get the containment field ready.”

“What are we hunting?” Rose inquired.

“We are going to go capture an abomination,” the Doctor announced.

“O.K.” Rose shrugged and followed him out of the TARDIS.

“What!” Bethany’s voice rose.  “One does not capture an abomination.  It is kill or be killed.”

“We’re going to capture one,” Rose smiled.

The trio did not have to go far before they encountered one.  The abomination was accompanied by a rage demon and a possessed Templar.  Bethany shot a fireball at the Templar, consuming him in flame, as Rose shot and arrow into the rage demon.  The demon hesitated, but then kept coming.  She then shot a hail of arrows at it while dodging out of the way.

“You have gotten quite good with that thing,” the Doctor complimented her.

“Thank you,” she preened at the compliment.  She turned to Bethany.  “Aren’t you going to throw a static cage around that abomination?”

“I cannot cast a static cage,” Bethany protested. 

“Morrigan can,” Rose pointed out.  “Why can’t you?”

Bethany frowned.  “Mages have different talents and study different elements.”

“What now?” Rose turned to the Doctor.

Bethany let out a huff and cast a small ice wall, catching the abomination in the middle of it.  It stopped advancing, frozen.  “There are you happy?”

“Very,” the Doctor sheathed the sword he had begun carrying.  “Rose if you will take the feet.”  They rushed the abomination into the TARDIS and into the containment fields that Jack had readied. 

“What are you going to do with the poor thing?”  Morrigan wondered.

“What has been joined, shall be made asunder,” the Doctor got to work.


	44. For a Place Many Want to Escape, Its a Little Hard to Get In.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elissa and her companions enter Kinloch Hold. It wasn't easy.

Leliana was whistling as Elissa questioned the local ferryman.  Elissa was glad that she was so happy, but the overly cheerful tune was beginning to get on her nerves.

“They took my boat,” he was saying. “Greagoire showed up and said ‘we have everything under control.’  Then he took my boat and put another Templar, named Carroll, over it.  I don’t think they have everything under control.”

“That is a good possibility,” Sten agreed.

“Where is this Carroll?” Elissa asked.  The ferryman directed her to the Templar who stood on the dock closest to the tavern, The Spoiled Princess.  “Thank you,” she turned back to her companions.

“Must you keep whistling?” Morrigan hissed at Leliana.

“I’m in a good mood,” Leliana declared.  “I will not let you ruin it.”

“So will your paramour be joining us?” Morrigan inquired.

“He is not my paramour,” Leliana objected.  “He is merely a nice man with whom I shared a lovely evening.  You are just jealous because your panties are in a twist.  If they saw more action, maybe you would be more pleasant.”

“Don’t count on it,” Morrigan growled.

Elissa approached Carroll.  “We need you to take us to Kinloch Hold,” she announced.

“No one goes to Kinloch Hold,” Carroll folded his arms.  “Those are my orders.”

It looked like she would need to play the Grey Warden card.  “I am a Grey Warden and have a treaty that obligates the mages to help me against the Blight.”

“Oh yeah?” Carroll sneered.  “How do I know you are really a Grey Warden?  I could say I’m the Queen of Antiva.  Do something Grey Wardeny and prove it.”

She grit her teeth.   “Grey Wardeny?”

“Yeah,” he nodded.  “Kill a darkspawn or something.”

“Would you like me to drag a darkspawn here and kill it for you?” She raised her eyebrows.  “Fine.  I will let it taint you first, though.”

Shale let out a long suffering sigh.  “Just let me squash this little man so we can just take his boat over.  Perhaps I shall just crush a few body parts it can’t possibly miss.”

Elissa looked over at Alistair and shrugged.  “It sounds good to me.  Go ahead Shale,” she stepped back to give Shale more room.

“Wait…” Alistair hesitated.

“No!” Carroll screamed.  “I will take you across.”

“Good,” Elissa quickly examined her companions.  “Sten and Morrigan, stay here with Dragonsbane.  If we do not come back out within twenty four hours, go in there and rescue us.”

“How are we supposed to get there?”  Sten questioned.  “I cannot swim; I sink when I get into water.”

“That is good to know if the Qun ever decide to invade,” Elissa realized.  “Have Carroll bring him over.  If he won’t, tear his arm off and beat him with it.”

Sten eyes Carroll, who gulped audibly.  “Very well.”

The view as they approached Kinloch Hold was magnificent.  Elissa watched as the mage circle grew closer, while outlined by the roaring sea.  She noticed a long, broken bridge and realized how effectively it kept mages imprisoned. 

“This is where I likely would have been stationed if Duncan hadn’t saved me,” Alistair commented.

“I’m glad you’re here, fighting the darkspawn, with me,” Elissa admitted.  “I would hate to have to do this without you.”

“I would hate it, too,” he admitted.

Leliana had just had some very satisfying sex the night before; yet found herself envious of the look that past between Elissa and Alistair.  She could admit to herself that she had had some romantic interest in both of them, but it had become apparent to her, if not to them, that they had eyes for no one else.

When they landed on the shoreline that encircled Kinloch Hold, they exited the ferry.  Carroll quickly launched himself back to the other shore. 

“Does anyone think that it does not want to be near the tower?” Shale mused.

They walked into the keep and were met by a taller and older Templar.  This one did not appear as if he could so easily be intimidated.  “I told Carroll not to let anyone in.”

“Did it also tell it to be an irritable prick?” Shale wondered.

“I am here on behalf of the Grey Wardens,” Elissa declared.  “We seek our Mage allies in the fight against the Blight.”

“I am tired of the Wardens and their constant need for Mages to stop the Blight,” the old Templar mumbled.

“Really?” Elissa could not believe that the man did not realize that the Blight was everyone’s problem.  “Perhaps we can arrange for some refugees, maybe a few hundred, to be brought here so you can explain that the Blight isn’t your problem.”

“What is going on here?” Alistair looked around.  “There is something wrong at this keep.”

“If you must know,” Greagoire stiffened.  “We are in the middle of a small … rebellion… that has gone terribly wrong.”

“How wrong?” Alistair prompted.

“One of the mages, Uldred, was secretly organizing a coup.  “He and dozens of mages rose up and used blood magic to overthrow the hold.  Most were not able to continuously use blood magic without becoming abominations.  They went crazy and began killing their fellow mages, along with my Templars.  The tower is overwhelmed.  I am still waiting for the Rite of Annulment.”

“Rite of Annulment?” Elissa wasn’t sure what that was.

“A Rite of Annulment gives Templars the right to purge a mage circle,” Alistair explained.

Elissa was appalled. “The chantry would give Templars a piece of paper that says they can just go and wipe out all of the mages in their care and everyone is all right with that?”

“These mages have proven just how dangerous they can be,” Greagoire pointed out.

“You yourself have pointed out that not all of them were part of the uprising,” Leliana pointed out.  “You would kill the innocent just to get to the guilty.”

“I’m sure the innocent are all dead by now,” Greagoire countered.

“I’m not,” Elissa disagreed.  “I am willing to go in there and take a look for myself,” she wanted to save as many mages as possible.  She had heard stories about Templars, but never realized that they were this bloodthirsty.

“You will be killed,” he objected.

“I’m not afraid of abominations,” Elissa shrugged.  She had once been terrified of them, but once one had faced down an ogre, abominations could not be that bad.  “I will go through and ensure the safety of the tower so there will be no need for a rit.”

“The only way that I will believe the tower is safe is if Enchanter Iriving stands before me and swears to Andraste that it is safe,” Greagoire declared. 

“Fine,” Elissa marched towards the large Steele door that led into the rest of Kinloch Hold.  “I will get Irving for you, then.”

The two Templars who had been guarding the door looked at her as if she, herself, were possessed.  In this case, that she was possessed by a spirit of insanity.  Still, they opened the doors as she approached.  As soon as Elissa and her party were through the doors, they shut them, looked at each other, and shook their heads.

As she marched through the door, Elissa noticed bodies strewn everywhere.  She and her companions meticulously went through the rooms.  She found some interesting scraps of paper.  Some spoke of secret meetings while others spoke of a mysterious book that had been written by an unknown, but powerful, mage.

As Elissa walked into the practice area in front of the library, she was surprised to see four people.  They did not appear to be demons or abominations, they were four mages.   There were two adults and two children. She had met one of them before.  A magical barrier blocked any further progression into the tower.  An elderly mage fought and beat a demon who had been attempting to breach the barrier.  “Wynne?”

Wynne noticed them and her eyes widened.  She looked at Shale with trepidation.  “No,” she took a step back.  “I won’t let you hurt the kids.”

Hurt the kids?  Did Wynn think they were here to kill everyone?  “I came to call upon the mages to fulfill their treatied obligation to the Grey Wardens in the fight against The Blight.”

“And you discovered that the circle was in no condition to help,” Wynn concluded.

“Don’t worry,” Alistair assured her.  “The Rite of Annulment hasn’t arrived yet.”

“So Greagoire has sent for it,” there was a look of hurt and worry in Wynne’s eyes.

“He told us that the only way he will spare you is if we bring Grand Enchanter Irving to him and he swears that the Circle is safe,” Leliana added.

“So we came in to make the Circle Safe and to find Iriving,” Elissa announced.  “We need to get through the barrier.”

“If you want to find Irving, then you will need me,” Wynne declared. 

“What about us?” The other adult mage questioned.

“I trust you to protect the children, Petra,” Wynne assured her.

“I can protect them for it,” Shale volunteered. 

Wynne nodded.  “I trust you, Shale, protect them for me.”  Then she turned towards the barrier.  “I am rather proud that I kept this in place as long as I did.”

“Yes, I’m sure it was very hard,” Elissa was just glad that the old mage wasn’t asking questions.  “Let’s get on with it already, before Irving dies of old age.”

Wynn raised her arms and the barrier disappeared.  An abomination immediately came running towards them.

“Here we go,” Elissa pulled out her sword and long dagger.


	45. The Doctor Has Fun in Kinloch Hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Rose encounter a Templar and some blood mages.

**The large pink abomination** pounded against an electronic barrier.  “That’s right, beautiful,” the Doctor cheerfully moved devices around the prison.  “You want out, don’t you?”

“What are you doing?” Bethany watched the abominations.

“You will soon see,” He put a device on the cage that looked like a suction cup.  Then he took out his sonic screwdriver, made some adjustments, and then pointed it at the cage.  The abomination screamed, then there was a split and two beings appeared.  One was a haggard looking man in tattered mage robes.  The other was a Demon of Despair.  The man looked at the demon and screamed.  The Doctor aimed his sonic screwdriver at the demon, but nothing happened. 

Behind the Doctor, Jack hit the release of the cage.  As it rose, Bethany shot a fireball and killed the demon.  “Are you all right?” She asked the terrified mage who stared up at her.

“He is no longer a demon,” Morrigan pointed out.  “Tis an improvement on his previous condition.”

The man still said nothing, but shrugged and nodded.  Bethany knelt beside him and checked him for injury.  “He seems O.K., at least considering what he has been through.”

“Tis practically a miracle,” Morrigan agreed.  “No one has ever been able to rid themselves of a demon once possessed.”

“Really?” The Doctor frowned.  “The chantry has the knowledge.  Its how they make people Tranquil.”

“Truly?”  Morrigan snorted.  “T’would figure that they would use such knowledge to punish mages rather than help them.”

The Doctor picked up the heavy suction cup looking device and handed it to Rose.  “I am leaving Morrigan in the TARDIS again.  Everyone else comes with me,” he looked directly at Morrigan.  “Make sure that none of your old companions see you.”

“I have no desire to go out there among the demons, abominations, and Templars,” she crossed her arms.  “I shall stay here and catch up on my reading.”

The Doctor led the rest of his companions into the heart of Kinloch Hold.  On the fourth floor, near the stairs leading to the pinnacle, fifth floor stood a man trapped in a magical cage.  He wore the uniform of a Templar, although his dark blonde, curly head was bare of any helmet.  Two mages stood by, taunting him.

“It’s too bad that your buddy is no longer around to keep you company,” one laughed, her laugh was like the sound of a heavy chain being dragged across a bare, stone floor.  “It was fun having two of you in there.”

“That’s right,” her companion chuckled.  “He’s gone, because we killed him,” he paused.  “That’s just what we did to all of your friends, too.  We would have killed that little elf you had a crush on… but she escaped.  You were such poor guards that you couldn’t even keep her here.”

“Alan,” the first mage grinned nastily.  “Should we finish him off now or let the demons have him.  Perhaps we could let one of the abominations take him?”

“I think we should just torture him some more, Raquel,” the one called Alan leaned forward, examining Cullen.  “I’m still having fun.”

“I’ve had enough of this,” Jack declared.  He raised his sword to attack, but two arrows flew successively by him and embedded themselves in the mages hearts.

“I had enough about five minutes ago,” Rose lowered her bow.  “We should get him out of there.”

“Not yet,” the Doctor disagreed.  “I want you and Bethany to keep an eye on him, Jack.  Protect him from any blood mages or demons that come by.  If you encounter any abominations, try and save them.”  He took the heavy suction cup from Rose and handed it to Jack.  “Rose, come with me.  We are going on a trip.”

“Really?” Rose enquired.  “Where?”

“The Fade,” was his response.

“You do take me to the most interesting places,” she grinned at him, taking his hand.


	46. Traveling Through a Broken Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elissa and her companions attempt to make it through Kinloch Hold

Elissa was shocked at the number of demons, abominations, and blood mages who had gone crazy with power, she encountered as she made her way through Kinloch Hold.  On the second floor, they encountered a Tranquil named Owain.  When he had not been able to get through the barrier that Wynn had erected, he returned to work. Elissa wondered how many innocent mages had found their escaped barred by that barrier. 

Another mage had found Owain, Niall.  He told them that Niall had taken the Litany of Adralla.  He wasn’t sure why, but it did protect mages from possession.  “If there is a litany that protects mages, why do they not use such things more often?” Leliana wondered.

“That is a really good question,” Elissa agreed.

They soon moved on, continuing to free what mages they could while they fought the terrors that had taken over the circle.  “I know that you mentioned that Lady Cecile taught you how to sing and dance after your mother died,” Elissa mentioned to Leliana.  “I didn’t realize how talented you were until last night when you sang and played at the tavern last night.”

“Thank you,” Leliana beamed.

Elissa wondered how she could carefully bring up a nagging suspicion she had in the back of her mind.  “You are also obviously very comfortable playing and singing in front of strangers.  You have done so before, haven’t you?”

“I have,” Leliana easily confessed.  “What of it.”

“Well, I have heard stories about Orlais’ bards,” Elissa explained.  “I learned from my History tutor that they were really spies and assassins.”

“And you didn’t think that they could be just that… historical?” Leliana gave a light laugh.

“I have heard similar things,” Alistair interjected.  “I have heard that they … seduce their victims,” he managed to put a sultry twist on the word seduced.  His tone and voice turned so sultry that Elissa found herself extremely unhappy that he was using the tone when speaking to Leliana.  When had she grown so jealous and possessive?

“Not all bards do so,” Leliana protested.  “Some learn that they can blend in and get what they want by being in plain sight and there is no need to seduce anyone.  A sweet smile can get plenty of information.  The trick is to appear to be what people expect.”

“Are all Orlesian minstrels bards?” Elissa wanted to know.

“Not all minstrels are spies,” Leliana explained.  “Some are just singers and storytellers.  A bard is also a spy, assassin, or saboteur.  They train under a master and sell their services.”

“So you are a Bard,” Elissa concluded.

Leliana blanched.  She was ashamed to realize how much of a blabbermouth she had become.  “I have become way too talkative.  Yes, I was a Bard.  It is why I had to leave Orlais.”

“What happened?” Elissa pressed.

Leliana hesitated and glanced over at Wynn.  “I don’t think I am ready to tell you.”

“Oh,” Alistair dropped his voice again.  “A scandal.  Did you seduce Empress Celine and break her heart?”

“I wished,” Leliana muttered.  She sighed, then began to recount how her Bard Master, and her personal lover, Marjoline was selling Orlesian secrets.  She had been carrying documents for her love when she opened them and saw what they contained.  Her worry had been for Marjoline and she confronted her about the matter.  Marjoline’s answer had been to frame Leliana and betray her.  Leliana had been imprisoned, but a friend helped her escape.  It was then that she had come to Ferelden.

“Thank you for trusting us with the truth,” Elissa hugged her, but the hug was short lived as they were attacked by possessed Templars.  The foursome drew their weapons and once again attacked what had become of the victims of Uldred’s uprising.

By the time they were halfway through the fourth floor, the conversation had turned brighter.  Alistair had begun regaling the group with stories from the handful of months he had spent with the Grey Wardens.  He was telling them about one Warden who had drunk all of the others under the table.  “When Duncan came in, there he was sitting cool headedly while everyone else was passed out around him.”

Elissa smiled.  He did have a great way of telling stories.  “Have I mentioned how much I like traveling with you?”

“You do?” He stopped in his tracks.  He wasn’t sure if it was her words or her smile.  He did love to see her smile.  “I like traveling with you, too.”

Neither saw Wynn frowning sternly at them as they grinned foolishly at each other.  Indeed, it was an attack by a rage demon that had them turning.  They didn’t turn away from each other as much as turning to protect each other’s backs as they fought off the demon and the two abominations that had come to join it.  Alistair shield bashed the demon, and then impaled it, as Elissa swiped out with her long sword and dagger, cutting both abominations in half. 

Wynne spoke as they scanned for more coming foe.  “Irving’s office is nearby.  We should check for him there.”  She led them to a nearby room which held a few abominations that they quickly disposed of.  The room was indeed used as an office, but no one besides the abominations had been in there.  Still, the group did a thorough examination of the room’s contents.

Elissa was surprised when she found a black grimoire.  Opening it, she was shocked to realize that the grimoire apparently belonged to Flemeth.  “Wynne,” she called to the old mage.  “How did Irving get Flemeth’s grimoire?”

“Flemeth is just a legend,” Wynne waved a dismissive hand.  “I’m positive that that is not what the book really is.”

Alistair came up behind Elissa and started reading over her shoulder.  He slid his arms around her to examine the book.  She began to protest when he started to change the pages as she still read, but she really enjoyed the position he had put them in.  “We should take this back to Morrigan.”

“Who is Morrigan?” Wynne questioned.

“She is one of our companions,” Leliana told her cheerfully.  “You should tell her that Flemeth is only a legend.  She would get a kick out of that.”

“You are suggesting that we do Morrigan a favor?” Elissa was surprised that Alistair was in favor of doing anything for the Witch of the Wilds whom he fought with constantly.

“Well… she is your friend and… I know she would appreciate this,” he looked a bit nervous. 

Elissa turned and kissed his cheek.  “It is a wonderful idea.”  Alistair’s blush deepened.

Wynne frowned in disapproval.  “If we are done tearing apart Irving’s office, we should move on.”

“Oh, we are far from done,” Leliana began prying through cupboards.  “Here Wynne, some extra bottles of Lyrium.  You might need them.”

After they finished looting Irving’s office, they continued up to the fourth floor of Kinloch Keep.  As they battled their way through more possessed Templars and abominations, they met up with a Templar who was under the control of a desire demon.  She had convinced him that she was his wife and that they lived in the country with their children.  Elissa tried every avenue she could think of to get the demon to let her prey go, but she refused and in the end they had had to kill them both.

Elissa stared at the poor Templar’s body for a few minutes.  “If that is what he wanted so badly, why wouldn’t the chantry just let him have a family?”

“He took vows,” Leliana answered.  “They felt that his first duty was to him.”

Alistair put an arm around her.  “I know.  Sometimes the simple dream is the one hardest to obtain.”  He led her out.

They had only one set of stairs left and were becoming certain that in the Harrowing Chamber on the top floor was where they were going to find Irving, if they found him at all.  They reached the middle of the fourth floor when they encountered a sloth demon.  A mage was already at his feet.

“It is time to rest,” the demon told them to sleep.

                “Yes,” Wynne was the first to fall.  “I have not had a nap in days.  I like my naps.”

                “Naps are nice,” Alistair agreed as he, too, crumpled to the ground. 

                “No,” Leliana protested.  “We must resist.  I must…” She lost the battle and fell across Wynne.

                Elissa drew her sword, but could not seem to keep her eyes open.  As she began to lose consciousness, she saw a strangely familiar man in black running towards her.  A blonde she called friend was with him.


	47. Unexpected Help in the Fade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elissa finds herself alone in the Fade, it's horrible. However, the Doctor has come to help her and makes freeing her friend a lot easier.

Elissa found herself standing in a gilded hallway.  Where was she?  She was shocked when Duncan approached her.  There was something wrong with that, but she couldn’t remember what.  She certainly didn’t like Duncan, but couldn’t even remember why.

                “There you are,” he said cheerfully.  “How are you finding Weisshaupt?”

                Weisshaupt was the Wardens main base.  Is that where she was?  She was sure that that was not where she was a few minutes ago.  “What are we doing here?”

                “The Blight is over,” Duncan smiled.  “You defeated the archdemon.  Not only that, we have ensured that there are no more blights.  We can now relax.”

                “No, that isn’t right,” she shook her head.  How did they ensure that there were no more blights?  Had the destroyed all of the Old Gods?  How?  That could take years.  Yet she remembered reading somewhere that a Blight started when a darkspawn found an Old God sleeping in the Deep Roads and corrupted it.  There were ten, she was certain of it. She recalled having an argument with a scholar about that. He had insisted that there were only seven; but she was sure there were ten  They were on the Fifth Blight, so they would have to find and kill the remaining five Old Gods.  Such a thing was not an easy feat.  “How did we manage to end all of the Blights?”

                “Can you not take me at my word?”  He challenged.  “Are you so afraid to be content that you must find trouble where there is none?  You are a warmonger.”

                “Trouble?”  Was she in trouble?  She was never a warmonger.  She had wanted to live a peaceful life as a peer of the realm of Ferelden.  She didn’t want to join any military organization.   Howe had ruined that life, though, and Duncan had dragged her from her home.  Where was Howe?  Why had she not returned to Highever?  She studied Duncan.  “I would never have agreed to go to Weisshaupt with you willingly.  I have no interest in being in the Anderfells when my real duties are in Ferelden.  If the Blight is over, I need to hunt down Howe and avenge my family.  Then I need to free my people from his insipid cronies.”

                “Can you not be content?” He yelled at her.

                “No,” she stated.  “I have duties still to perform and you are keeping me from them.”

                Then before her eyes, Duncan turned into a demon, as did two nearby Wardens whom she had not noticed before.  Now she remembered what had happened.  She had been in the Circle of Magi when she encountered a sloth demon.  It must have done something to her and stuck her in the Fade.  She drew out her sword and dagger and beheaded the Duncan Demon.  She then went after the two demons that were shooting arrows at her, thankful that her rogue abilities aided her in dodging the flying arrows.  When all three were dead, she noticed a platform on a raised dais nearby.  She went to the platform and looked down.  There were control of some kind on it, she touched one and it opened a portal.  She saw one doorway in the portal that she could pass through.  There were four others, but they were blocked. 

She went through the open one and found herself in a strange forest where the trees were all warped, as were the columns of a nearby ruin.  A man stood before her.  “How did you get here?”

“I encountered a sloth demon,” she explained.  “The next thing I knew, I was in what a man who turned out to be a demon claimed was Weisshaupt.  I, of course, killed him, because that is what I do to demons.  After I also dispatched his demon buddies, I found a pedestal that opened up doorways and came through.”

“It must have been the same sloth demon that has me,” the man decided.  “I am Niall; I was trying to make my way to the Harrowing chamber where I was going to use the Litany of Adralla to fight Uldred when I encountered it.  It locks the minds of its victims in the Fade while it feeds off their bodies.”

“Great,” Elissa muttered.  “Just great.  Look, I’m too busy to let some demon feed off of me.  I need to get myself and my friends out of here.”

“Your friends?” Niall questioned.  “If you had friends with you, they too would now be here in the Fade and at the mercy of the sloth demon.”

“That is why I have to get them out of here,” Elissa pointed out.

“Don’t you think I have tried to escape?” Niall gave a bitter laugh.  It is impossible.  “There are islands here, which are where your friends probably are, but to get to them you have to defeat the sloth demon’s lieutenants.  I cannot get to them for the way is barred by doors; some are massive, others are too small, and some seem to be caught in the spirit realm.”

“It is a good thing she has help then,” the man in black who she had seen as she lost consciousness now approached her.  She knew she had seen him before and that Rose had been with him.

“Where is Rose?” She questioned.

“She is keeping the sloth demon from doing any more damage,” he answered.  “She is armed with not only a bow, but a bottle of Mountain Dew Kickstart mixed with a Red Eye.  That sloth demon doesn’t have a chance of getting her to fall asleep.”

“What mountain?” Elissa was confused.

“Don’t worry,” her new companion took her hand a kissed it.  “We have never been formally introduced, not that you would remember anyway, have we?  I am the Doctor.”

“Lady Elissa Cousland,” she smiled.

“Yes, I know,” he returned the smile.  “You’re the Teyrn of Highever’s little sister.”

“Fergus?”  Her eyes widened.  “Have you seen Fergus?”

“I’m going to get you out of here,” he changed the subject.  “Are you coming with us?” He asked Niall.

“There is no way out,” Niall protested.  “We are doomed.”

“You are if you believe you are,” the Doctor agreed.  He turned to Elissa. “Come on; let’s get you and your companions out of here.”  He went to the podium and opened the portal.  The doors were still closed, until he took out his sonic screw driver and pointed it at the podium.  The doors all opened up.  “Who do you want to go after first?”

 

There had been no hesitation when Elissa picked Alistair.  They found him near a demon who claimed to be his sister, Goldanna.  Elissa had not even known that he had a sister.

Alistair introduced Goldanna and her children and requested that Elissa stay for dinner.  Elissa shot a helpless look at the Doctor.  “Alistair, you never told me you have a sister.”

“Alistair, are you keeping secrets from your friends?” The demon pretending to be his sister laughed.

“You know she isn’t really your sister, don’t you,” Elissa continued.  “She is really a demon.”

“Everyone says that about their relatives,” Alistair joked.

“I need you to come with me,” Elissa urged.

“You’re acting really funny, you know that,” Alistair was becoming angry.  “If you won’t stay for dinner, leave.”

Elissa was a bit shocked.  “Why won’t you trust me?  I stayed by your side when you asked me to, why can’t you stay by mine when I ask?  Don’t you think I would rather be searching for my brother?  And he isn’t a demon who is trying to fool me.”

Alistair put a hand to his head.  He was becoming confused.  “What is going on?”

“We’re in the Fade,” Elissa explained.  “My friend there, the Doctor,” she indicated the Doctor who waved at them, “Is helping me to free you.  I will then need to go and free Leliana and Wynne.”

“You came for me first?” He grinned.

“Of course I did,” this was more like her Alistair.  Elissa paused at the thought; did she want him to be hers?

“No,” the demon disguised as Goldanna snarled.  “He is ours, you cannot have him.”

Elissa was not sure that Alistair was hers, but she was sure that she was not going to let some demon have him.  She drew her sword and attacked, as the demon revealed itself.  Alistair and the Doctor joined in the fray.  Soon the demon Goldanna lay at Elissa’s feet and the demons posing as her children were dead. 

“Don’t tell anyone how easily fooled I was,” Alistair pleaded.

“It will be our secret,” Elissa promised. 

“I will not tell, either,” the Doctor promised.

“Thank you,” Alistair suddenly put his hands up to his head.  “Hey… what is happening?” He disappeared.

“Alistair!” Elissa screamed.

“Don’t worry, you will find him again,” the Doctor promised.  He went back to the podium.  “Who’s next?”

 

Elissa and the Doctor found Leliana praying.  Next to her was a demon disguised as a Reverend Mother.  It sounded like she was pleading forgiveness for every past misdeed she had ever done from not saving a stray kitten to killing when she was a Bard.

“This is getting sad,” Elissa declared.  “That’s it, five more minutes of praying then you are leaving with us.”

Leliana looked at her.  “Do I know you?”

“No,” Elissa said sarcastically.  “We have only been travelling together for weeks.  You joined us in Lothering.  You had a dream and saw a rose on a bush that had been dead.”

“Can’t you see that you are disturbing her?” The demon in priestess clothing protested.  “Leave her alone.”

“This is getting ridiculous,” the Doctor raised his Sonic Screwdriver and aimed it at the priestess.  She screamed as she shed her illusion and the demon appeared.

“It’s a demon! Leliana shouted.  She grabbed her bow and shot at the former priestess as Elissa took out her cronies.  When they lay dead, Leliana looked at her friend.  “I can’t believe I was taking spiritual advice from a demon.”

“Someday I may tell you about the Silence and the Papal Mainframe,” the Doctor commented.  “The demon’s advice may not have been that bad compared to that religion.”

“We should go,” Leliana declared and then literally disappeared.

“Again?” Elissa let out a huff.  “Let’s free Wynne and then find them again.”

 

When they found Wynne, she was standing alone.  Around her were the bodies of mage apprentices.  “I failed them,” she sobbed.

“Well, this is rather macabre,” Elissa commented.

“I can not believe you are so disrespectful of the dead,” Wynne was appalled.

“They are just a bunch of demons pretending to be dead apprentices,” Elissa announced.  “Doctor?”

He pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver and aimed it at the ‘apprentices’.  Sure enough, they jumped up, demons.  They took only a minute to dispose of.

“I told you they were demons,” Elissa flashed a smug look at Wynne.

This time, when Wynne disappeared so did Elissa.  The Doctor shrugged, then threw his screwdriver up and caught it.  It was time to get back to his Rose.

 

Elissa found herself in a barren landscape; the large stones that were strewn around that landscape seemed to make up a circle.  In that circle was a demon.  It did not appear to be the sloth demon at first, but Elissa knew that was exactly what the creature was.  It would change shape; she assumed the shapes were that of its lieutenants. 

As she drew her sword and dagger out to fight, her companions finally reappeared.

“There you are,” Alistair declared.  “And here I am.”

“You tried to separate us,” Leliana addressed the demon.  “For that you will die.”

“You thought to control us,” Wynne added.  “You were wrong.”  She indicated Alistair and Leliana.  “I thought you would succeed with those two, but you did not.”

“Hey!” Alistair protested.

“Yes, you are so strong Ms. I Failed You All,” Elissa said sarcastically.  Nevertheless, she led their attack against the sloth demon.  Every time they thought he was defeated, he would change shape until he revealed his true form.  Then he received an arrow in the throat, while Alistair slashed at him and Elissa jumped on his back and buried both blades deep inside.  Elissa pulled her blades out and did a back flip off of the demon as Wynne once again healed herself.  The demon crashed to the ground.

Suddenly, the four fighters found themselves back in Niall’s dream.  Niall stood there, his mouth hanging open.  “You did it!” He finally managed to say.

“Let’s get out of here,” Elissa was more than ready to leave the Fade.

“I can not,” Niall protested.  “Go.  Take the litany off of my body and use it to stop Uldred.”

“What are you talking about?” Elissa wondered if Niall was this defeatist before encountering the sloth demon.

“I have been here too long,” Niall declared.  “My body has waited away in the real world.  There would be nothing left.”

“How can you be sure?” Elissa countered.  “Have you tried to go back?  Wynne here is a healer; she might be able to do something.”

“No, go,” he sighed.  “My mother always said I would do great things, perhaps guiding you is how.”

“Or you could try going back to your body and fighting,” Leliana interjected.

“No,” Niall threw the back of his hand to his forehead.  “It is too late for me.”

Alistair put a hand on Elissa’s arm.  “Let’s go before we get this melodramatic, too, or something else finds our bodies.”

“Gladly,” she nodded and they disappeared from the Fade.


	48. Back in the Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen and Irving are rescued.

The Doctor and Rose were gone when Elissa opened her eyes. Thankfully, so was the sloth demon. When it was destroyed in the Fade, it was destroyed. She sat up, and then noticed that Alistair was holding a hand out to her. She took it and let him help her back to her feet. “Thank you.”  
“Thank you for getting us out of there, my lady,” he kissed the hand he was still holding.  
“We need to find Irving before Uldred does something to him,” Wynne reminded them.  
They continued to fight their way through the tower. Soon, they encountered dragonlings and drakes.  
“Why are there dragonlings in the circle?” Elissa demanded to know. “What sort of experiments have the mages and Templars been running?”  
“I don’t think Templars would be messing with them,” Alistair protested. “Does the chantry even know that they are here?”  
“That is a good question,” Leliana looked over at Wynne.  
“What?” Wynne questioned. “I don’t know everything that happens in the circle. If I did, I would have warned Irving about the uprising.”  
They continued on, encountering shades and more abominations. Then they came to the stares and the man trapped in a cage. They did not see the two who hurried out a side door.

Jack and Bethany had found more action than they had planned to. They had killed three blood mages and four abominations. They had also managed to de-abominate five abominations. One had turned out to be a blood mage who had tried to kill them, and in turn been killed, the other four were grateful and gone to fight their way out of the tower. There was not much of a fight to get out as Elissa and her companions had cleared the way.  
Bethany had tried to speak to Cullen, but he just kept calling her a blood mage and telling her that her tricks couldn’t fool him.  
Then Jack tried to talk to him. Cullen had ended up screaming at him to stop trying to hit him up. He wasn’t into other men or demons.  
Things had grown quiet when the Doctor and Rose had joined them.   
“They should be on their way soon,” the Doctor announced. “We should hide until they have Irving.”  
“They who?” Bethany questioned.  
“Elissa and the others,” Rose said simply. “They are trying to save the circle.”   
“This way,” the Doctor led them out.

Elissa examined Cullen’s cage as he ranted that she could not fool him.  
“Oh, the poor thing, he must have been starved and tortured for days,” Leliana reached into her pack. “Here,” she managed to somehow get some bread and cheese, along with a skin of water, into the cage.”  
“You’re … you’re real,” Cullen was shocked.  
“Of course we are real,” Alistair protested. “Why wouldn’t we be?”  
“They’ve tortured me for days,” Cullen shuddered. “Uldred put me in here. He and his cronies have made me see things that weren’t there.”  
“Wynne, can you get him out?” Leliana looked to the mage.  
“It would take some time and we still have to rescue Irving,” Wynne moved to the stairs.  
“No, don’t go up there,” Cullen protested. “They are doing horrible things to the mage prisoners up there.”  
“We need to go rescue them,” Elissa pointed out.  
“No, they might all be abominations and just hiding it,” he protested.  
“I can not sacrifice an innocent person for maybes,” she disagreed. “I’m going to go and save everyone that I can.”  
“I knew you would make the right decision,” Wynne commented.  
How could she not, Elissa wondered. What was the point of trying to save Ferelden from a Blight if she sacrificed innocents on the way there? The Maker had sacrificed too many to put her on this path, she would save all whom she could.  
“No,” Cullen screamed. “I can’t let you do this. They are abominations!”  
“Well, try to stay safe until I get back,” Elissa told him. “You should be fine in that cage. When I kill Uldred, it will hopefully free you.” She rushed up the stairs and threw open the door. A mage stood between three abominations, suspended in air by their magic. There were three other mages tied up and gagged on the floor.  
“Do you accept the gift we give you?” the abomination who seemed to be in charge asked.  
The mage nodded and then writhed. There was a flash of light and a fourth abomination stood where the mage had been.  
“All right, you’ve had your fun,” Elissa walked into the room. “Now you need to turn everyone back and come with me peacefully. Otherwise, I will be forced to kill you.”  
“Oh, you’ve come to negotiate,” the head abomination bowed. “I am Uldred. I lead the free mages.”  
Alistair turned to Wynne. “Is one of these Irving?”  
“There,” she pointed to one of the men tied up in the room.   
“You have heard my terms,” Elissa shrugged. “I’m waiting for you to turn them back. I also want you to deposes everyone and bring those you have killed back to life. Otherwise, you will die for your crimes.”  
The abomination laughed. “I can do none of those things.”  
“Then you will die for your crimes,” she unsheathed her sword and long dagger and they all began to chant Adralla. Elissa dodged around Uldred and sliced him from the back. She then kicked him from behind and swept the sword and dagger low, slicing at his legs. When he hit the floor, she took his head.  
Meanwhile Alistair bashed his shield into another one of the abominations, and then used his sword to cut it in two.  
By that time Leliana had felled the third abomination with a half dozen arrows. One caused it to stick to the far wall.   
Elissa and Alistair turned on the fourth one together; it was reeling from a blast from Wynne’s staff. Alistair sliced high, while Elissa sliced low. Its remains crumpled between them as they grinned at each other.  
“Thank you, Wynne,” Irving staggered to his feet as soon as he was untied. “Good work.”  
“Let’s get out of here,” Elissa muttered.  
Irving held an arm out to her. “I need your help. I don’t know whose bright idea it was to house a circle in an actual tower.”

Cullen collapsed to the floor as the cage around him disappeared. Finally. The newcomers with Wynne had done it, they had defeated Uldred.  
The two hallucinations that had been killing demons and abominations around him reappeared. The one who had hit on him took his arm and helped him back up. “Let’s get you to a healer,” he said.  
“You’re real?” Cullen reared back.  
“Very real,” Jack smiled suggestively at him.  
“I’m still not interested in men,” Cullen stated as he let the man escort him from the room.  
“It’s all right,” Bethany assured him as she took his other arm. “I’ll protect you from him.”  
They led him into a strange box that had been tucked away in a corner. There were three others in the box and it was much, much larger on the inside. One of the three, a dark haired woman, looked at him in surprise. “You brought Cullen?” Then he lost consciousness, wondering how she knew who he was. He had never seen her before.

When Elissa finally made it back to the first floor, she collected Shale. She then rushed back to the Templars and was shocked to see Cullen standing near Greagoire, as a healer saw to him. How had he gotten back so fast? Did she take that long bringing Irving down?  
“Wynne?” Greagoire’s eyes turned first to the enchantress. “You made it? Are you all right?”  
“I’m fine,” she assured him.   
“I brought Irving to you as you requested,” Elissa broke in. “Now call of the Rite of Annulment.”  
“Rite of Annulment,” Irving scowled at Greagoire. “Really? Had you no faith in us? Let me assure you that Uldred is dead and the circle is secure.”  
“No!” Cullen protested, ignoring the healer who shushed him. “There could be more blood mages and abominations.”  
Elissa addressed him. “I took care of the matter.”  
Alistair smiled at her. “That’s right, we do good work.”  
Wynne addressed Irving. “If I might, I would like to accompany the Wardens are on their quest against the Blight.”  
“You never were one to stay when there was adventure to be had,” Irving gave her an indulgent look. “You have my permission to go.”  
Greagoire looked like he wanted to object, but stayed silent.  
“Sure,” Elissa murmured. “The more the merrier.” Truth be told, while she didn’t like Wynne’s fondness for asking questions, she did appreciate how helpful it would be to have a healer along. “Go get your stuff.”  
“So the elderly mage will be joining us,” Shale commented. “This should be interesting. I wonder how long it will be before she and the swamp witch try begin dueling each other magically.”  
Elissa dealt with the Templar’s merchant, exchanging goods, until Wynne reappeared. She then turned to Irving and Greagoire. “We will be taking our leave.”

Dragonsbane ran to his mistress as soon as she stepped off of the ferry. Elissa embraced her dog, and then turned back to Carroll. “You will be returning the ferry to its rightful owner.”  
“I will not,” he protested. “Not until Greagoire tells me it is all right.”  
“If it does not and we come back and it still has the nice ferrymen’s boat, I will personally break off its favorite body parts and make it watch as I smash them to little bits,” Shale warned. “Then I will do the worst possible thing to it. I will lay it on the ground and spread birdseed on it.”  
Morrigan eyed Wynne wearily. “Who is the newcomer?”  
“This is Wynne,” Leliana announced. “She is a healer in the Circle of Magi.”  
Morrigan looked over at Elissa. “We picked up a circle mage?”  
“She refused to stay,” Alistair muttered.  
Elissa shrugged. “Who knows who we will pick up next?”


	49. The Crows Send Their Regards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Crows set up an ambush to kill the last two Grey Wardens in Ferelden.

“Where are we heading to next?” Morrigan questioned, as they drearily walked east on one of Ferelden’s roads.

“I believe we should go talk to the Dalish next,” Elissa responded.  “There are reports of a clan near the Brecilian Forest.”

“If we take the roads, we will travel near Denerim,” Alistair warned.

“I know,” Elissa admitted.  “I wanted to stop by the market for supplies.”

“Help!” A woman in simple garb ran up to them.  “I need your help.  We were ambushed by darkspawn, we need your help.  This way,” she ran ahead of them.

“I have a bad feeling about this,” Elissa announced.

“’Tis obvious she is lying,” Morrigan agreed.

For once, Leliana had to concur with Morrigan.  “It’s a trap.”

“I’m sure the nice refugees need help,” Wynne insisted.  “We can’t not help them.”

“We should spring it, “Alistair decided.  “Then kill those trying to trap us and escape.”

“Oooh, fun,” Shale agreed.

The traveler who had pled for their help smiled and nodded at the Antivan Elf who was waiting for her.  As Elissa and her party slowly approached, he signaled to his companions.  The ‘weary travelers’ sprang up, weapons drawn, and attacked.  They were encircled.  The one who had run to them for help, turned out to be an apostate mage.

“You see,” Morrigan commented to Wynne as she sent an ice blast at an archer.  “’Tis obvious that your time cooped up in your gilded prison has softened your instincts.” 

Leliana had unslung her bow until she saw that the ground was littered with traps.  “I’ll get them,” she volunteered as she went about disarming one trap after another.

Elissa faced the Antivan Elf who was obviously the leader of the group.  He, too, brandished a sword and dagger, but it soon became obvious that he was no match for Elissa.  She quickly parried his long sword as she delivered a kick below his belt, to an area he greatly valued.  When he staggered, trying not to drop his dagger to message his hurt manhood, she hit him across the head with the pommel of her sword.  These were obviously not mere bandits and had been lying in wait for her or her friends.  She needed to know why.  The elf slid to the ground.  She then turned on his lackeys, most of who had already been dealt with.

Shale had thrown a boulder at one arc of the circle around them.  Alistair was taking care of another, as Sten worked in unison with him to clear a third arc.  Wynne was throwing some sort of virtual stone fist at the last arc,  yet managed to throw it around Morrigan who was no in the shape of a giant bear and was tearing her foes apart.  Dragonsbane seemed to be having fun.  While he had playfully thrown a few of their enemies around as if they were chew toys, he was no grabbing one by the shoulder, letting him go, then pouncing to grab him again.  Elissa vaguely wondered if her mabari could be part cat.  Meanwhile, Leliana had disarmed all of the traps and was picking locks on the chests that the faux refugees had left behind.

Elissa waited until her companions had rejoined her before waking the prisoner.  She found a nearby bucket that appeared to be a makeshift chamber pot.  She crinkled her nose.  “Sten, could you throw that on our prisoner to wake him up?”

Sten looked at the pot, then the elf, then back at the pot.  He never knew Elissa could do something so cruel, but he approved.  He threw it on the elf.

The elf moaned, somehow making the sound sensual.  “Mmmm… Antivan leather,” he murmured.  He slowly opened his eyes and sent a smolder at Elissa.  “I did not expect to wake up so soon… or at all.”

“I have a few questions before I kill you,” she leaned over him.

“It would be a delight to be dealt death at the hand of one so beautiful,” he purred.

She threatened his life and he was complimenting her.  What was wrong with this elf?  “Do you know who I am?”

“You are a Grey Warden,” he made Grey Warden sound like something dirty.  “You and the man with the dark, reddish blonde hair.   I was given your descriptions, although he failed to mention just how beautiful you are.”

“Who gave you our descriptions?” She pressed.

“A taciturn fellow in Denerim,” he answered.  “What was his name?  Oh… Loghain something.  I was actually hired by a greasy looking fellow who actually kicked a dog while we were talking.  That was … Howe or something like that.”

“You work for Howe?” Elissa drew out a dagger and advanced, planning to kill him for that reason alone.

“Wait,” Leliana protested.  “You haven’t finished questioning him.  He works for Loghain not Howe.”

“Do you know why he sent you?” Elissa pressed.

“I figured that it was for the usual,” he propped himself up on one elbow.  “You threaten his power.  Nice dagger, by the way.  Is that silverite?”

“I’m still asking the questions,” Elissa reminded him.

“He didn’t hire me exactly,” the elf explained.  “He hired the Antivan Crows.  I happen to be one of them, Zevran Arainai at your service.  That is _any_ service you require of me, my lovely perilous woman.”

“You’re a Crow?” Elissa’s Nan had always warned her about them.  She had revealed that they had come after her once, long ago, when she was too young to remember now.  “So where do your loyalties lay?”

“Well, that is to be seen,” he explained.  “I have failed at my job, so my life is forfeit or so it would seem.  Yet you now hold it in your delicate palm.  I would rather work with you.”

“Can we expect the same level of loyalty?” Alistair actually sneered.  It was very evident that he did not like Zevran, especially the way the elf was hitting on Elissa.

“You can expect a bit more loyalty than that,” Zevran assured them.  “I had no choice in joining the Crows; in this I do have a choice.”  He turned his full attention back to Elissa.  “There are worse things in life than serving the whims of a deadly sex goddess.”

Elissa thought about it.  Part of her thought she should kill the elf, the other admitted that having a trained assassin in the group would be helpful.  “Very well, but I will keep an eye on you.”

He stood and smirked at her.  “I surely hope that you will.”

“I’m glad to have you join us, Zevran,” Leliana commented.

Zevran looked at her.  He leered at her.  “Oh, are you going to be a fellow companion?”

“Maybe not,” she murmured.

“Why are we letting an assassin who was sent to kill us join up?” Alistair hissed to Elissa.

“We need all the help we can get,” she reminded him.  “We have already had to face down blood mages and abominations to get the mages help. Who knows what will happen with the elves and dwarves, not to mention in Redcliffe.  Ferelden is not exactly stable these days.”

“I have told you my name,” Zevran interrupted.  “I do not believe that you have told me yours, though.”

“Alistair,” Alistair introduced himself.

“I am Elissa Cousland,” Elissa nodded.

“Elissa Cousland?” Zevran took a step back.  “The Crows… we didn’t realize it was you.  Don’t set the Doctor on us again.  At least, please do not set him on me.  If he has to wreak revenge upon the others, I completely understand, but I did not know.”

Elissa didn’t know what he was talking about, but it seemed like something she could use in the future.


	50. Just Answer the Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Grey Wardens and their companions stop to camp.

Zevran had stuck near Elissa’s side for the rest of the day, much to Alistair’s chagrin.  He was still doing so when they stopped for camp.  It seemed the Antivan could not stop flirting with Alistair’s girl.  Was she his girl, though?  He had never approached her on the matter and he thought that there was more to courting than what he had done.  Still, he liked her and did not like that he was growing increasingly jealous of Zevran and his easy, coquettish ways.

When they broke for camp, Elissa was waylaid by Wynne who started asking her questions.  Elissa looked over at him, the expression on her face as she gazed at him was almost pleading.  Did she want him to do something?  Alistair stood there confused, then shook his head and began to help pitch the tents.

Alistair then noticed Elissa giving Zevran, who had been talking quietly with Leliana, a similar look.  Zevran strode up to Elissa and Wynne and threw an arm around Wynne’s shoulder.  “I hear that you lived in a Circle of Magi.  That must have been most interesting, being cooped up with all of those other mages day in and day out.  What did you all do to keep yourself entertained?”

Elissa walked over to Alistair.  “What is that woman’s obsession with asking questions?”  She rubbed a spot between her eyes.

“Um… I…” How was he supposed to know?

“Thank goodness for Zevran,” Elissa added.  “He was gallant enough to come to my rescue.”

“Your rescue?” Alistair repeated.

“Yes,” Elissa took a tent poll and helped him finish setting up the tents.  Then she collapsed onto a nearby log.  “I tried to signal for you to come help me, but I guess you didn’t notice.”

Was that what the look was for?  He hadn’t understood her signal, but Zevran sure had.  Alistair seethed internally.  How was he supposed to compete with the suave assassin if he didn’t even understand when Elissa was signaling that she needed him?  “I guess not,” he murmured.

“Ironically, I do have a question for you,” she continued.

“Oh?  What would you like to know?” He sat down beside her.

“I want to know more about your sister,” she responded.  “I saw her in the Fade.  Remember, you wanted me to stay for dinner?”

“My sister?”  She wanted to talk about his family?  If he told her the truth, she would find out who he was.  People always treated him differently when they found out who his father was.  He didn’t want her to look at him any differently.  Well maybe a little, he didn’t like that Zevran was distracting her and wanted more of her affections.  They were friends, but he wanted them to be more than merely friends.  He just didn’t know how to proceed next.

“Yes, remember the Fade?  There was a demon cooking you dinner who you thought was your sister?” She pressed.

“I don’t want to talk about her yet,” he hesitated.  “Maybe someday, but not yet.”

“You know all about my family, but you won’t tell me anything about yours,” she stood, a mix of anger and hurt flashing in her eyes.

“Elissa wait…” He wasn’t sure what more he was going to say, but she was storming away from him.  Alistair noticed Zevran intercept her.

“What is wrong, _novio_?” Zevran gave her a sexy pout.  “Let me put a smile back on that beautiful face.”

“I am going to go pick some herbs,” she began walking into the woods.

“I need some deathroot myself,” he followed her.  “I will come with you.  What did you need?”

“Actually, I was going to pick up some deathroot myself,” she admitted.  “Along with elfroot and deep mushrooms.”

“Oh?” Zevran questioned as Alistair watched them walk into the woods.  “Do you dabble in poisons, too?  I have a recipe for an ice coating that is to die for.”

“Really?” Alistair did not like the interest in her voice.  He continued to stare at the nearby trees after they had disappeared.  As he started imagining what else the pair might be doing, other than picking deadly herbs, he decided that he needed to distract himself.  He could imagine those nimble swarthy hands sneaking under Elissa’s armor as Zevran pressed his lush lips to her delectable ones.  He quickly went to where Wynne was cooking, before he stormed into the trees like a jealous, cuckolded husband.

“What is the matter, Alistair?” Wynne gently ruffled his hair.

“Why do you think anything is the matter?”  He tried to straighten his hair back out.

“You look like a little boy whose puppy has been stolen,” she expounded as poured water into a kettle.   “If the puppy is who I think it is, it might be better if you weren’t so attached to her.”

She wasn’t actually suggesting that he let Zevran have Elissa was she?  “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“I have seen those looks you give your fellow Grey Warden when you don’t think anyone is looking,” she teased.  “It is better if you nip this thing in the bud, though.  You both have duties.  As the last two Wardens in Ferelden, you should be worried about the Blight.  Your duties do not allow you to indulge in affairs of the heart and she may just break yours and then where would we be?”

“Don’t listen to her,” Leliana approached with two rabbits thrown across her shoulder.  “I think she has either had her heart broken and wants to save others from the same fate or she broke the heart of someone she still has feelings for.  I’m sure that either way it had to do with thinking that one’s duties were more important.”

“Really?” Alistair took one of the rabbits from her and helped her skin it.

“Mages are not allowed to fall in love with each other,” Wynne said simply. 

“I think there is more to it than that,” Leliana seemed to be teasing Wynne, but Alistair wasn’t sure. 

While Alistair helped to skin and prepare the rabbits for roasting, Wynne would not let him near the fire while she was preparing dinner.  Her only explanation was that the others had warned her about his cooking. 

By the time their meal was prepared, Zevran and Elissa had returned.  Zevran now sat on a log with Elissa and Leliana on either side of him.  He was regaling them with a story about some war he had once participated in for the Crows.  He wondered over to Sten.  “Have you been in any wars?”

“I am of the beresaad,” he did not elaborate.

Alistair looked over at Morrigan, who was pointedly ignoring everybody.  She seemed to be studying some small creature in a nearby tree.  He didn’t want to talk to her, so he wondered over to Shale.

“Is it finding its food hard to digest?” Shale questioned.

“No.”  Was the food not sitting right with him?  It was delicious, but maybe he was getting a bit of heartburn.  Then again, that feeling likely came from Wynne wanting him to stay away from Elissa and Morrigan seeming to be the only woman immune to Zevran’s charms.  “I’m fine,” he finally said.

“Then what does it want?” Shale demanded to know.

He did not need to deal with a surly golem right now.  “Never mind,” he walked over to Dragonsbane.  “How are you boy?”

Dragonsbane barked and leaned against him affectionately.  Then rolled over and began rubbing his belly.  He did not notice Elissa watching the pair or know how much seeing him giving her dog affection charmed more than Zevran’s stories ever could.


	51. Who Knew Denerim's Market Place Was So Exciting?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Grey Wardens and their companions do some shopping in Thedas

Denerim was the jewel of Ferelden.  It was not merely the nation’s capital; it was also the home of Andraste herself, Thedas’ great prophetess who had freed them from the Tevintor Imperium with the aid of the Maker himself.  When she was later betrayed by her own husband, Maferath, and burned at the stake by the Tevintor forces, she had gone to the side of the Maker to be his bride.  The city’s market district bustled with activity and offered fares from across Thedas.

Elissa browsed the wares of many of the stalls.  She needed supplies, but readily admitted that she was looking at other fare as well.  She had looked at dwarven weapons strait from Orzimaar, but none of it was any better quality than what she already carried.  Things got rather interesting when another dwarf, a heavily armed and obviously pregnant one marched up to the merchant and demanded to know where the merchant’s wife was.  She called the merchant, Gorim, a faithless bastard and a mediocre smith.  Elissa was curious to know how that story would end, but decided to get out of the way in case the merchant’s head went flying.  It was obvious that the heavily armed dwarf, whom the merchant called an exile, fratriciding shrew, and Sereda. 

She carefully walked away from the two feuding dwarfs, trying to still hear the conversation.  It seemed that Sereda, the fratriciding shrew who was a pregnant exile from Orzimaar, was planning to have a few words with the new wife and that Gorim was the father of the child she was carrying.  Elissa then wondered over to a merchant from Antiva.

“One of my companions is from Antiva,” she informed him.  She turned to Zevran to introduce him, but he had disappeared.  “And he has suddenly disappeared.”

“Perhaps he saw something he liked better elsewhere,” the merchant shrugged.  “Perhaps he saw something here he didn’t like.  It is of no matter to me.  I am Cesar and this is my shop.”

The shop had ice crystals, fire crystal, demonic ichor, and everything else a rogue who liked to coat her sword in deadly substances could want.  They even had recipes.  It was too bad that Zevran had wondered off, Elissa thought as she happily went through Cesar’s offerings as the merchant told her about his homeland and questioned her concerning some of her skills.  She quickly finished making her purchases, though, when she heard Leliana and Morrigan begin to argue loudly.

She found the pair at a seamstress’ shop.  She had been planning on stopping by the shop herself, as she needed a warmer nightgown and more smalls.  She had escaped Highever with little and Duncan barely stopped to do any shopping.  When she walked up to her friends, Leliana was holding a ruby red, satin dress up against Morrigan.  “No,” Leliana was saying.  “We need something lower cut and in burgundy velvet instead.”

“Get away from me,” Morrigan demanded.

“Plus, we will need shoes,” Leliana added.

                Morrigan turned to Elissa as she walked in.  “Get this crazy woman away from me.”

                “What is going on here?” Elissa looked between the pair.

                “She is trying to dress me,” Morrigan made the accusation sound like Leliana had tried to sell her into prostitution or use her as a bargaining chip in a forced marriage.

                “Leliana,” Elissa addressed her friend.  “Why are you not letting Morrigan make her own choices on what to wear?”

                “Think about how pretty she would look,” Leliana insisted.

                “Why don’t you help me select a couple of nightgowns, instead,” Elissa suggested.  “The nights are just going to get colder for a while.”

                “Zevran seems anxious to keep you warm at night,” Leliana studied her face, trying to judge Elissa’s feelings about that.

                “Zevran is just a flirt,” Elissa picked up a long, white; flannel gown with blue flowers embroidered into the bodice and studied it.  “He flirts with you as much as me.”

                “Did I hear my name being uttered by lush lips,” Zevran sauntered in.  He slipped behind Elissa and studied the gown in her hand.  “No, no,” he tried to take it from her.  “Why would you want to cover your enchanting body like that?”

                “It’s getting cold.  Trust me, this is Ferelden, it’s not a temperate place,” Elissa held the nightgown closer to her and continue to peruse the shops goods.

                Leliana approached her, holding up a slinky, deep emerald dress.  The bodice dipped so low that she wondered if her breasts would fall out of it.  “I think you would look divine in this.  You need to get it.  We could then get a long necklace to match, perhaps a hair ornament as well.  Oh… and shoes!”

                “I don’t know,” Elissa eyed the dress dubiously.

                “Oh,” Zevran slithered to Leliana’s side, managing to brush her back with his body as he did so. He left his left hand resting on her lower back.  “You need the dress, think of how it would accent your scrumptious curves.  I know that I would like to see you in it,” he sent her a smoldering look.

                “What do you think of this?” Elissa held up a royal blue velvet dress.  The neck line scooped elegantly down so that the underdress would show just the top of her cleavage.  The overdress had gold trim along the neckline and gold embroidery on the bodice.  The sleeves opened to show the creamy gold underdress on her arms as well as at the neckline.

                “I don’t know,” Zevran eyed the garment dubiously. 

                Elissa’s face lit up and she ignored Zevran as she saw Alistair walking in.  He wore new armor that he had obviously traded the Templar armor that he had picked up during their adventures in the Circle of Magi for.  “I like the new armor.”

                “Thank you, my lady,” he bowed at her.  “What have I interrupted here?”

                “We are having a fashion debate,” Zevran declared.  “I am sure that it would not interest you.”

                “We think Elissa should buy this,” Leliana held up the slinky green dress.

                “I like this one,” Alistair gently took the royal blue velvet piece from Elissa and held it up to her.  “It matches your eyes,” he told her softly.

                She could not help the wide smile that spread across her face or the soft blush.  She was definitely getting the dress.  “I have everything that I need and just need to pay for my purchases.  Is there anything I can help you with?”

                “It is going to get even colder soon,” Alistair commented.  “I need new clothes to wear at night and perhaps an additional blanket.”

                The pair wondered along the shops wares, oblivious of the scowl that Zevran flashed at them or the leer that he sent Leliana when she held up the slinky number to herself.

                After leaving the shop, Elissa continued to browse the market’s wares with Alistair.  They met a friendly Orlesian merchant who sold luxury items such as bath salts.  Alistair questioned why they would need such items, Elissa purchased some.  She just looked at him.  “I miss having baths and plan to have one tonight.”

                An image of her lounging naked in a tub, soaking in salts and oils flashed into his mind.  It was more pleasant than he wanted to admit.  “Um…”  He stuttered.  As she began to walk towards the next merchant, he gently took her arm.  I have some private business that I must see to.”

                She eyed him suspiciously for a moment.  What did he need to do that he would want to keep it from his friends?  Was he off to see a paramour who lived in the city?  Why didn’t she know about this woman?  “Fine,” she snapped.  “Meet us at the Gnawed Noble Tavern tonight.  That is tonight, got it?  Not in the morning.”

                Alistair was confused.  “Why would I wait until morning to join you?  I will be back for dinner.”

                “Good,” she had half convinced herself by this time that he did indeed have a lover in the city that he was going off to see and her back was up about it.  Why else would he be keeping secrets?  She walked away from him.

 

                Alistair was still confused over Elissa’s behavior when he walked into the Gnawed Noble Tavern a few hours later.  He had the address he had left to obtain in his pack, but had chickened out before he went there.  He had also had a preservation spell cast on the rose that he continued to carry.  He intended to give it to Elissa, but just could not seem to find the right time.  He wanted to tell her how much she meant to him.

                He was not happy to see that the woman in question was presently leaning against Zevran, who was telling her about his mother and growing up in a whore house.  “That must have been … rough,” Elissa slurred.  Alistair realized that she was drunk.

                “It was, at times,” Zevran sighed dramatically and tightened the arm he had around her shoulders.  “I managed, though.  I wasn’t alone, there were many of us.”

                She clumsily tried to sit up, but his arm prevented her.  “Was the elven woodcutter that your mother had run off with father?”

                “It is unlikely,” he began to softly run his hand up and down her arm.  “My mother became a whore, after all.  Almost anyone in Antiva City could be my father.”

                “That’s sad,” She reached for her glass and took a sip.  “I miss my father.”

                Alistair continued to stare at the pair as Leliana came up to greet him.  “Where have you been?” She questioned.

                He didn’t answer, as he glared at how Zevran was taking advantage of Elissa’s inebriated state.  “How did she get like this?”

                “She was upset about something when we met her here,” Leliana shrugged.  “She just said that you had left to take care of ‘personal business,’ she spat out that phrase by the way, and wouldn’t tell her what it was.  She apparently decided that this is how she would get over whatever bugged her about that.”

                Alistair silently cursed himself.  It seemed that trying to keep certain truths about himself from Elissa might just drive her completely into Zevran’s arms.  Sure, she wouldn’t find out who his real family was and look at him differently while she let Zevran shag her.  The very thought had his blood simmering.  He marched over to Wynne.  “Why didn’t you keep her from getting this drunk?”

                “Who?”  Wynne studied her companions.  “Oh, you mean Elissa?  She does appear to have had too much, doesn’t she?”

                As he threw himself on the bench across from Zevran and Elissa, Alistair wondered if it would be wrong to throttle the old mage.  The couple ignored him.

                “Then I was sold the Crows,” Zevran was saying.  “I hear that I fetched a decent price.  At least it was decent for the condition I was in, I was gangly and bony.”

                “Hmmm…” Elissa commented.  “I’m sure that was a boost to your confidence.”

                “I doubt it needed any boosting,” Alistair interjected.

                “Nor should it,” Zevran turned his full attention back to Elissa and made a tsking noise at her.  “You look so tired.  It is all the walking you do.  Do you know what you need?”

                She thought about it for a few seconds.  “I need a horse.  I should get one when we go to Redcliffe to see Arl Eamon.  He is supposed to have the best horse master in Ferelden.  They say that his horses are even better than anything they have in Orlais.”  She looked over at Alistair.  “What do you say, Alistair?  Should we invest in a few horses?”

                “That could be helpful,” he agreed.  “Perhaps some Ferelden Forders or Orlesian Coursers.”

                “I used to have a Taslin Strider myself,” Elissa responded.  “I loved that horse, her name was Rowan, after the old queen.”

                “No, no,” Zevran objected.  “That isn’t what I meant.”

                “No, I may be drunk, but I know the name of my own horse,” Elissa objected.

                “What I meant was that you need a massage,” Zevran continued in his sultriest voice.  “I learned some nice tricks while growing up in a whore house; I can guarantee that you will enjoy it.”

                “A message,” Elissa repeated.

                “Yes,” Zevran continued.  “Let’s retire to your room and I will show you.”

                “Zevran,” Wynne objected. 

                “That’s it,” Alistair stood up.  “You are going to your room all right,” he told Elissa.  “But you aren’t letting the man who just got you drunk and now wants to take advantage of you go with you.”

                “What?” Elissa was still coherent enough to be shocked when Alistair stormed around the table and picked her up from behind.  She let out a little “wee” as he grabbed her around the waist and swung her over his shoulder.

                “Now hold on a minute,” Zevran stood.

                “You and I are going to have a little talk,” Wynne grabbed Zevran by the ear and hauled him out of the tavern.

                “Isn’t that Bryce Cousland’s youngest?”  Someone commented as Alistair passed by them, with Elissa still hanging over his shoulder.

                “Which one is your room?” Alistair asked her.

                She managed to push herself up enough to look around.  “That one,” she pointed.

                He strolled into the room and gently placed her sitting on the bed.  “What got into you?”

                Dragonsbane lifted his head and began to growl until he saw who was in his room.  He closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

                She thought a second.  “I started with wine and then Zevran started ordering Antivan brandy for me.”

                “I’m sure he did,” Alistair was rueful.  “Why did you drink it?”

                “I didn’t want to think about you and your paramour,” she said. 

                “My what?” He was shocked.

                “Why else did you sneak off and not tell me where you were going?” She questioned.  “She’s prettier than I am, isn’t she?”          

                “Elissa Cousland,” he sighed.  “You know darn well that you are the most beautiful woman in Ferelden.  I do not have a paramour and no one is prettier than you.”

                “You think I’m pretty?” She grinned drunkenly at him.  “That’s good, because I think you are the most handsome man I know and I really, really like spending time with you.  Are you sure you don’t have a girlfriend stashed her in Denerim?”

                “Yes,” he assured her.  “I’m sure.  You… you really thought I was going to meet another woman?”

                “Yes,” she pouted.  “Well … yes.”

                He sat down on the bed beside her.  He must have jostled the bed to hard, though, because she leaned over and threw up.  “Lie down,” he instructed.  He went to a nearby water basin near the bathtub and grabbed a cloth.  First he cleaned her up and then the floor.  After he was done, he began to remove her armor.  He tried to accomplish the task without blushing, but failed.

                “I don’t feel good,” she murmured as he tucked a blanket around her.

                “You’re going to feel even worse in the morning,” he warned.  He kissed her forehead and began walking away.

                “Where are you going?” She whined.

                “You need sleep,” he told her.

                “Stay with me,” she pleaded.  “What if I throw up again?”

                He sighed, but went to her and lay down on the bed next to her.  He slid an arm around her and pulled her closer.  “Don’t worry,” he kissed the top of her head.  “I’ll take care of you.”

                He looked down where Dragonsbane slept.  “Next time you stay closer to her, too.”

 

                Alistair’s prediction that Elissa would feel worse in the morning did not even come close to how she felt.  She felt as if a dozen dwarves were banging on anvils in her head and her stomach was so queasy that she could not even look at food.  She remembered the events of the night before, but was not sure that that was a good thing.  Only now did she realize that the massage that Zevran was offering might not be merely be a massage and that he likely had other things planned.  She could not help but grin again, though, at the memory of Alistair’s reaction, especially the way that he had turned all manly and carried her away from danger.

                As she stretched out, she realized that the manly man in question was still lying next to her.  She tried to roll over so she faced him, but her head and stomach both objected.  At her moan, Alistair sat up and placed a hand on her head.  “How are you feeling?”

                “Horrible,” she admitted. 

                “Do you need to throw up again?”  He was braced to lean her over if she did.

                “No,” she sighed.  “Although, my stomach is none too happy with me at the moment.”

                “Wait here,” he kissed her forehead.  “I’ll be right back.”

                She continued to lie in bed after he left.  She had no desire to get up and go anywhere.  Alistair soon returned with Wynne and one of the tavern maids.  “Wynne is going to do some healing while Raquel fills up your bath so you can soak for as long as you need to until you feel better.”

                “Bless you,” she sighed and closed her eyes as Wynne began her healing magic.

                “I don’t think I yelled at Zevran enough last night for this, did I?” Wynne muttered as she healed as much of the side effects of Elissa’s over indulgence as she could.

                “Should we look for Brother Genitivi without her?” Alistair wondered.  “I got directions to his home yesterday,” he didn’t add that he got directions to someone else’s home as well.

                “No,” Wynne sighed.  “Let’s take the day off and let our fearless leader recover from her bad decisions.  I will go settle things with the tavern keeper.  You let the others know.”

                When the room was empty of anyone but Dragonsbane and herself, Elissa stripped out of her smalls and relaxed in the large tub.  She wanted to kill Zevran for encouraging her to get drunk, but the bath was too nice.  Besides, she had enjoyed Alistair taking care of her.


	52. A Couple of Virgins Visit a Whorehouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Grey Wardens and their companions continue to deal with trouble in Denerim.

”

After her day of recovering from her regrettable drinking in which Alistair saved her from doing anything else she might regret, Elissa was determined to find Brother Genitivi.  He seemed tied up with whatever was going on in Redcliffe.  Did the man truly hold the secrets to the location of the Urn of Sacred Ashes? 

                It turned out that Genitivi lived almost directly across from the Gnawed Noble Tavern.

                “Does anyone believe that there is something strange about this Genitivi living so close to where we just were?” Shale wondered.

                “No,” Leliana and Zevran said together.  Then they grinned at each other.

                “Yes,” Sten said simply.

                They knocked on the Genitivi’s door, which was answered by a man who was much too young to be Genitivi.  “You are not Brother Genitivi,” Sten informed him.

                “No, I am his assistant, Weylon,” the man tried to shut the door.

                “We need to talk to Brother Genitivi,” Elissa insisted.

                “He isn’t here,” Weylon slammed the door shut.

                “Shale,” was all that Elissa had to say.

                Shale hit the door and it flew open.  Dragonsbane growled, backing Weylon into a corner.  “You can’t be in here,” Weylon shouted as Elissa and her friends began searching.  When she moved to go into a backroom, he attacked Dragonsbane with magic. 

                There was no way that Genitivi had a mage apprentice.  Drgaonsbane had easily dodged the fireball that Weylon sent and latched onto his arm.  Leliana sent a single arrow into the imposter’s heart, ending his charades forever.

                They found the research in the backroom, along with the body of the real Weylon.  According to Genitivi’s research, the ashes were in a temple located in a village in the Frostback Mountains called Haven.  “Let’s add Genitivi’s maps to our own.  We will add Haven to the list of places that we need to go,” Elissa instructed.

                From Brother Genitivi’s home, they stopped in at the Wonders of Thedas.  Wynne and Morrigan happily perused the books and spell components, while Sten looked over hundreds of maps of Thedas.

                “Why do I have the feeling he wants those to help plan an invasion?” Alistair murmured to Elissa from where she scanned book titles.  She would occasionally open one up and flip through it.

                “You are probably right,” she eyed the Qunari for a second and then returned her attention to the book in her hand.  She looked from the book to Alistair and back to the book.  With a little hopeful grin she tucked it in among those she planned to purchase.

                They spent a good two hours in the shop before leaving again.

                “Before we leave the city, there is something that I want to show you,” Sten announced as they stepped outside.

                Elissa followed Sten to a notice nailed close to the entrance into the Alienage.  It was vague, but called on all friends of the Grey Wardens to gather.  It stated that the key was in the pearl and that ‘the Griffins will rise again.’

                “It is worth investigating,” Leliana insisted.

                “This could be a trap,” Alistair warned.  “If it is, though, we may want to spring it before those who would be likely to help us get trapped in it.”

                “What does the key in the pearl mean, though?” Elissa wondered.  “Are they in a jewelry shop or is there a place called the Pearl around here.”

                “Oh, it’s a whore house in the seedier part of Denerim,” Zevran informed them.  “I’ve been there before.”

                “Of course the painted elf has been to such a place,” Shale commented.

                “Very well,” Elissa sighed.  “Lead the way.”

                They had only taken a few steps when they were confronted by a large blonde soldier who looked angry.  “You!”  He pointed at Alistair and Elissa.  “I know you.  You were at Ostagar.  You are Grey Wardens!  Your kind killed King Cailan.”

                “Loghain is responsible for Cailan’s death,” Elissa stalked up to the soldier.  “He left Cailan to die like the coward that he is.”

                “You are calling the Hero of Dane a coward?” Landry growled.

                “If he isn’t a coward, then he purposely left Cailan there to die,” Elissa pointed out.  “I wonder why he would do that.”  She looked back at her friends.  “Didn’t I hear that he is now regent?”  She turned her attention back to Landry.  “Think about it.”

                “The Wardens are responsible for Cailan’s death,” he continued to insist.

                “They all died at Ostagar,” Elissa rolled her eyes.  “Why would they kill Cailan and themselves?  Really think about it.”

                “They aren’t all dead,” Landry countered.  “You two are still alive,” he indicated Alistair as well.

                “He has us there,” Alistair shrugged.  “Although, I continue to be unclear as what either of us would gain from Cailan’s death.”

                “We wanted him and Anora out of the way so we could rule Ferelden together,” Elissa joked.  “After all, I am the rightful Teyrna of Highever.  With all of the Theirins dead, the Couslands are the most powerful family in Ferelden.”

                “Um…” Alistair paled.

                “That is a deliciously diabolical scheme,” Zevran complimented her.

                “Of course, after the attack on Highever and Fergus’ apparent death in the Korcari Wilds, I am the last of the Couslands,” Elissa continued.  “So if I had also been killed at Ostagar that would have made which family the most powerful again?”

                “The MacTirs,” Wynne supplied.

                Alistair managed to pale even more.  He would have to reveal his true parentage soon, especially now that it appeared that Loghain had more reason to target Elissa and himself.

                “You can not insult a good man like Loghain like this,” Landry Insisted.   “He, himself, and Howe told me the truth about the Wardens and about what happened at Highever.  This is a matter of honor.”  Three men approached him from behind.  “Meet me in the alley, unless you are a coward.”

                “You are friends with Loghain and Howe?”  Elissa’s eyes sparked.  “Oh, you are right.  This is a matter of honor, you are a dead man.  Anyone who calls Howe friend shall die.”

                “Um, Tesoro,” Zevran interrupted.  “Have you considered that you may have an overly developed sense of vengeance?”

                “Go get him, milleur ami,” Leliana encouraged.  She turned on Zevran.  “How can you call yourself an assassin if you think such thing?”  She reprimanded.  She pulled him away to talk, as the others accompanied Elissa into the alley.

                She faced Ser Landry, her sword and dagger in hand.  “When I kill you,” she told him.  “Know that it is not merely for your insipid remarks about the Wardens, it is for your stupidity in believing Loghain and Howe’s lies and thinking them good men.  I can not let that level of stupidity to continue to exist in Thedas.”

                “That’s right,” Alistair agreed.  “The darkspawn are bad enough, but anyone who believes Loghain’s lies is even worse.”  When Elissa glanced back at him he added.  “Or anyone who supports Howe,” and was delighted to earn a grin from her.

                “Do we really need to participate in such barbarism?” Wynne questioned.

                “Yes,” Sten responded and Dragonsbane barked at her.  The pair then stationed themselves near Landry’s friends to make sure they did not interfere.

                Landry unsheathed his sword and began sizing up Elissa.  Elissa moved in and swung at his legs.  Landry’s shield lashed out, catching her across the shoulder and causing her to skid across the ground, but her swing landed and he now limped on one foot.  Springing back to her feet, Elissa blocked his sword with her own.  Landry tried to use his superior size to overpower her, but he kicked out and hit his already injured leg.  Landry lost his balance and had to move back to recover.

                It only took Landry half a moment to regain his balance, and then he lunged viciously at her, only she was no longer standing where she had been only a second before.  Elissa maneuvered around him.  When he charged at her again, she again side stepped, this time she waited for him to get near and buried her dagger in his neck as his charge caught her other shoulder.  The large man crumpled to the ground.

                Elissa looked down at his body and then turned to his friends.  “Take his body back to Howe and Loghain.  Tell them I am alive and well and will be coming for them.”

                “We are all coming for them,” Alistair added.

                The three men nodded and collected the bodies.

                As they exited the alley, they were greeted by a Denerim guard.  “Greetings, Grey Warden,” he grinned at her. 

Elissa was shocked to realize that he was not attacking.  “How do you know who we are?”

“Your Wanted poster has been passed around by the guard captain at the palace,” he explained.  “Although it doesn’t do either of you justice,” he nodded at Alistair.

“Are you planning to take us in?” Alistair questioned.

“No,” the guard gave a small shake of his head.  “Unlike many in Ferelden, I am no fool and can think for myself.  I know that the Wardens would never betray Cailan.  Loghain is obviously lying.  Besides, Wardens reputations as warriors are well renowned.  If I was dumb enough to think you guilty, I hope I would not be dumb enough to pick a fight with you.”  He stopped talking as Landry’s friends walked by, carrying his body.  “That guy was obviously not smart enough to do so.  That brings me to the favor I am going to ask of you.”

“Why not,” Shale muttered.  “Everyone else keeps doing so.”

The guard laughed.  “Let me introduce myself.  My name is Kylon.  The favor, by the way, comes with payment, which I can imagine you could use.”

“Actually, they make plenty from looting the bodies of those they kill,” Sten pointed out.

Elissa wished he had not just admitted that, but Kylon just laughed and continued.  “The favor involves an establishment called The Pearl.  It is a house of ill repute located in the seedy part of town.  They are reporting trouble with a group of mercenaries called the White Falcons.”

“Why do you not have your own guards take care of the matter?” Wynne questioned.

“The lower market isn’t deemed important by the captain of the guard,” Kylon explained.  “This is especially true now that that fool Howe is in charge.  So when I do get men, I get the delightful surprise of learning they are Lord Such and Such’s illegitimate, untrained, moronic whelps.  But the lords keep sending more of them; it’s decent pay, low danger, and had a decent, yet fashionable, uniform.  So I have a legion of bastards to protect the market from pick pocketing, stabbings, duals between merchants, priestesses having orgies, mimes, and what not.  Arl Howe’s specially picked men are the worst of the lot.  With the bastards I just have to worry about the odd bit of drool or yelling at them too loudly and hurting their poor feelings and then getting chewed out by their noble fathers.  I swear the arl’s men are more criminal than the miscreants we occasionally arrest.  Some of them _are_ the criminals we have to arrest.”

“So you can not trust them around the workers at the establishment?”  Alistair guessed.

“If I send my boys in, they might get hurt,” Kylon clarified.  “Then I would have to explain to their fathers that being a guard is actually dangerous.

“So you don’t like Howe?”  Elissa noted.

“Well… no,” Kylon admitted.  Dragonsbane trotted up to him, sniffed, and then rubbed against his leg affectionately.

“I will be happy to help then,” Elissa grinned.

“Beat down any mercenaries causing trouble,” Kylon instructed.  “I said beat down, not kill.  Let me make that really clear.  Not on fire, or exploded, or fed to a dragon, or whatever grizzly death you can think up.  Sorry, used to giving orders to my boys.  Just leave them breathing and I’ll be happy.

“As long as they don’t work for how, you have a deal,” Elissa agreed.  “If they are Howe’s men, there are no guarantees.  Those may be tied up and fed to a dragon.”

Kylon thought about it for a minute.  “Agreed.”

They were still on their way to the Pearl when they met back up with Zevran and Leliana.  Elissa noted that the pair was holding hands, but they quickly separated when they saw their companions approaching.  “Are we off to the Pearl then?” Zevran asked anxiously.

“Indeed,” Sten confirmed.  “Lead the way.”

It was not long before they found themselves in the foyer of the Pearl.  It seemed comfortable enough, with a blazing fire and a few clients lounging around as they sipped port and rum.  “So this is a … well a… house of … ill repute,” Alistair finally managed.

“I wouldn’t know,” Elissa scanned her surroundings.  “I have never been in one before.”

“All are different,” Zevran assured them, happily.  “I have seen ones that are fancier and some that are much seedier.  It is nice as such things go.”

A rusted chest that sat near the fireplace in the foyer caught Elissa’s attention.  It was rusted.  Through the rust, she could see intricate etching.  There was a lock on it, however, which appeared ancient, but showed no sign of decay.  She slowly walked to the chest and examined it.  Then she knelt to inspect the lock.

“I can open that for you,” Zevran declared, puffing out his chest.

“I can get it,” Elissa assured him.

“No, let me,” he gently, but firmly, pushed her out of his way.  Then he pulled out his lock picking tools and went to work.  It was not long before a clickity snap was heard.  Zevran stared mutely at the remains of his lock pick.   “Never fear, my lady, I will still get this.”  He went back to work, twisting the lock back and forth.  Nothing happened.  He then took out his dagger and began fidgeting. 

“So,” Elissa turned to Alistair.  This was obviously going to take a while.  “You were raised in the chantry does this mean you never…”  How did one ask a man if he was still a virgin?  How did a virgin ask a man if he were chaste?

“Never … what?  Had a good pair of shoes?” He had a mischievous look on his face.

Maker’s breath, he wasn’t going to make this easy.  “You know what I mean.”

“I’m not sure I do,” he insisted.  “Have I never … seen a basilisk, ate jellied ham?  Licked a lamppost in winter?”

“Are you making fun of me,” her expression was crestfallen.

“Make fun of you, dear lady?”  He grinned.  “Perish the thought.  So tell me, have _you_ ever licked a lamppost in winter?”  He drew out the word licked making it both naughty and impish at the same time.

Elissa could not help herself, she blushed and giggled.  “No, I haven’t,” she confessed.

“Good,” his smiled grew.  “I hear it’s dangerous.  I myself have never had the pleasure,” the word ‘pleasure’ was also drawn out.  “Not that I haven’t thought about it, but … you know.”

“I don’t know if I do,” she wondered how two virgins hooked up, but was very happy that he was not with someone else.

“The chantry doesn’t offer many chances to rambunctious boys,” he pointed out.  “They taught me to be a gentleman, especially in the presence of beautiful women such as yourself.  That’s not so bad … is it?”

She focused on one part of his statement.  “You think I’m beautiful?”

“You know you are; you’re ravishing, resourceful, intelligent, and all of those other things you would hurt me for not saying,” he was sure he had told her this before.

“I would never hurt you,” she placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

“Nor I you,” he vowed.

“Alistair…” she looked up into his eyes.

“Andraste’s twisted knickers!” Zevran’s curse interrupted the couple.  They turned to see him holding a chipped dagger and his bleeding hand.

Leliana rushed to him.  “Here,” she took the dagger and examined his hand.  “Wynne?” She looked up at the mage.

“I’ll take care of him,” Wynne took Zevran’s hand and began to use her healing magic on it.

“You should have let me take care of this,” Leliana shook her head at him, as she easily popped open the lock.  She stepped back and examined the contents inside.  “Elissa, you might want to see this.”

Elissa went to the ancient chest and looked down.  There was an old wooden cup and a sword inside.  Despite its age, the sword appeared to be in pristine condition.  Elissa reached in and drew it out.  It was made of some type of ancient silver metal that she did not recognize.  The hilt was decorated in a strange interlocking design that somehow made her think of home.  The pommel bore a cross in the middle.  The blade itself had strange runes etched in it.  It was perfectly balanced and when she lifted it, it almost felt as if it was humming.

“Are you going to replace your family sword?” Alistair was eyeing the new sword in wonder.

Elissa shook her head, but kept hold of the ancient blade.  “I am going to use both.  My maternal grandfather was able to wield two longswords.  I am going to keep practicing until I can as well.”  She kept ahold of the blade as she continued into the brothel.  She supposed she should feel guilty about just taking the weapon, but somehow she knew the sword had not been meant for any of the workers or patrons and it was apparent that they did not realize what had been in the chest.

They continued on into the main room of the establishment.  There were two groups who immediately garnered attention.  One was a woman dressed in light armor who was fighting half a dozen men by herself.  They were charging her, but she easily held them off.  Elissa was fascinated with her fighting style.  There was a balance and pinpoint strike to it that she admired.

The other group consisted of about a dozen men who were obviously heavily inebriated and were causing all sorts of headaches for the staff of the Pearl.  One of them was kneeling on one of the tables, pretending that he was a dragon.  Another was banging his glass on the table and screaming that his ale had magically disappeared, as one of his buddies swore he would find the mage who had caused the said ale to disappear.  Yet another one was hitting on one of the ladies of the establishment, he kept insisting that he was so handsome that she wanted to give him a free ride.

Elissa marched to the group, her head held high.  “I have been charged by the city guard to remove you from these premises.”

The man who appeared to be the leader of the group sneered at her.  “No one tells the White Falcons what to do.”

“You are a mercenary group, right?” Elissa raised an eyebrow.

“We’re the best in Denerim,” the man bragged.

“Well, I know that I will be needing men to me take back my teyrn,” Elissa revealed.  “However, _I_ would never hire a group who did not do as those in authority ordered.  If they will not follow the commands of the local guard when visiting a city, I would not think that they would follow mine.”

“Uh…” the man hesitated.   “Yes you would, because we are the best.”

“Best what?” Sten wondered from the back of the group.

“Well, I know it isn’t the best dressed or most talented,” Alistair commented.  “Perhaps they are expert chefs.”

“We’re the best fighters in Ferelden,” the man insisted.

Elissa laughed.  “Oh, please, I could easily best you in a fight, but the owners of this establishment don’t want to have to wash your blood off of the floor.”

“Just let me tear his arms off already,” Sten said strait faced.  “Then I can beat one of his friends with them.”

The drunken lieutenant sized Sten up.  Then he walked in a jig jagging line to him.  He put his hand on the top of his head and then placed the side of the hand on Sten’s chest.  He stared up at him, stonily, for a second.  “All right,” he turned to his friends.  “Let’s go.”

As the White Falcons wondered out, Elissa approached the woman who now stood with half a dozen men at her feet.  The guards said that the patrons at the Pearl hadn’t wanted her to kill the White Falcons, but they didn’t seem to have a problem with this woman killing any of their clients.  “That was some nice sword work there.”

The woman eyed her speculatively.  “Well, hello, sweet cheeks.”  Then she noticed Zevran approaching from behind Elissa.  “And what do we have here?  Have you come to apologize for leaving me bereft of my husband and then vanishing without a trace?”

“You know it was just business, Isabela,” Zevran responded.

Great, Elissa mentally cursed.  Zevran had assassinated this woman’s husband.

“It was business that turned out well for you, I see,” Zevran continued.  “You inherited the ship, I take it.”

“Hmmm, I never did like the greasy bastard, I guess,” Isabela conceded.  “And the Siren treats me better than she ever did him.”

Elissa glanced over at Zevran, who now stood at her side.  “You two know each other, I take it.”

“Indeed, this is Isabela,” Zevran introduced the woman.  “She is Queen of the Eastern Seas and the sharpest blade in the known world.  Isabela, my dear,” he turned his attention on Isabela.  “You will know doubt be surprised to learn that I am traveling with a Grey Warden.”

“A Grey Warden,” she turned a wide smile on Elissa.  “Charmed.”

“Your fighting skills are impressive,” Elissa admitted.  She wanted to learn some of those moves.

“It is true,” Isabela bragged.  “These brutes are no match for me.  They are clumsy and predictable.  I fight with quickness and wit rather than with brute force and strength.  I call myself a duelist, because I honed my skills against warriors I have encountered over the years.”

“Could you teach me some of those skills that you honed?”  Elissa didn’t trust the woman, but she really wanted to learn a couple of those moves.

“That is an interesting request coming from a slayer of darkspawn.  I am flattered that you would wish to learn from me, sweet thing,” she eyed Elissa licentiously.  “It would take you years of practice to master my style, but I can teach you the basics.  I do wish to get to know my potential student better.  So we will call for a drink and you will honor me with a game.”

“What game?” Alistair growled.  He did not like the way Isabela was eyeing Elissa.

“We shall play Wicked Grace,” Isabela announced.  She sat down.  “Do you know the rules?”

“Of course,” Elissa sat across from her as Isabela produced a deck of cards.  Why did the woman carry around her own deck?

A waitress brought over two mugs as Isabela shuffled.  As she cut the deck, Elissa noticed her slipping a card out of her sleeve.  She caught Isabela’s wrist and two more cards fell out.  “You cheat!” Elissa stood.

Isabela laughed.  “The game meant nothing.  I just wanted to see how fast you were.”  She rubbed her wrist.  “You are a lot faster than I thought.  I will be happy to teach you.  Meet me at the docks tomorrow morning.  I will be near my ship, the Siren.”

“Very well,” Elissa agreed, turning back towards her companions.

Isabella’s attention veered back to Zevran.  “Will you be accompanying me in the mean time?  I have something to show you… below decks.”

“Why not?” he laughed depravedly.

“Zevran!” Leliana’s face darkened.

Zevran just grabbed her hand.  “My friend will be coming with us,”

Isabela stroked Leliana’s cheek.  “Oh, definitely she will.  Let me show you how charming my cabin is, pretty thing.”

Elissa and the rest of her companions stared mutely as Isabela led the apparent couple away.  Alistair, finally, broke the silence.  “What just happened here?”

Wynne pinched his cheek.  “Someday, I will tell you.”

“He was just trying to seduce Elissa last night,” Alistair pointed out.

“He was?” Elissa was surprised.

“What did you think he meant by the offer of a massage?” Wynne laughed.  “Ah, youth, I enjoy travelling around with you two.”

“Let’s go see about those Grey Warden supporters,” Alistair suggested, leading the rest of the group deeper into the Pearl.

“’Tis likely a trap,” Morrigan murmured as they approached the door indicated in the message.

Alistair knocked.  After a minute he declared “The griffons will rise again.”

There was a click and the door opened.  There were several people inside, all armed.  “More Grey Warden supporters have fallen into our trap,” a brunette man with a ponytail, and in full armor, crowed.

“Those aren’t just Grey Warden supporters, Paedan,” a well-armed elf smiled maliciously.  “Those are Grey Wardens.”

Paedan grinned happily.  “Howe did not think this trap he had me set up would bag actual Wardens.”  He drew out his sword.

“Hold on!”  Elissa stepped forward.  “You work for that bastard?”

“We work for Arl Rendon Howe,” a Qunari confirmed. “He set this up to kill those in Denerim foolish enough to support you.  Now we will kill you, too.”

“Forget this trap,” Elissa drew out her swords.  “I am not killing you for setting up this trap.  Know before you die that I am killing you because you work for Howe.”  She lunged forward at Paedan.  He managed to jump back.  He then charged at her.  Elissa easily dodged and swept the swords, catching Paedan’s neck between them.  His head went flying and landed on the bed in the room.

Morrigan had already killed the Qunari by turning into a bear and mauling him.  The elf lay dead at Sten’s feet and Alistair had ended a mage.  Wynne trapped the rest in a cage of electricity that zapped those incased.

Morrigan looked over at Paedan’s head, which now sat as if on display on the bed.  “To think he was happy to entrap two Wardens.  Fool.”

“Let’s get back to the Gnawed Noble Tavern,” Alistair led the way out of the room.  “I’m hungry and I don’t think I want the food here.”

“The food might not be too bad here,” Elissa pointed out.  “They seem to be doing a steady business.”  She saw a woman who appeared to be a mix of elf and dwarf leading two men into a room.

“I want a warm bowl of stew and a nice glass of wine,” Wynne declared.  “Let’s go.”

 

They had only gone a few blocks before they were set upon by a group of mercenaries who jumped out of nearby alleyways.  They were dressed in green and on the sleeves were a band with the head of a six eyed wolf.  They said nothing, but charged. 

“Are these the White Falcons?” Morrigan wondered. 

“I don’t believe so,” Elissa confessed.  “These guys have attacked me before.  I have no idea what I did to them.  I think they may work for Howe.”  She sliced the leg of one of her attackers, while running another through.

Alistair did not question why they were being attacked, he just fought of these new opponents as Sten and Shale easily cut a swath through them.

The fight was interrupted when another group of mercenaries appeared.  “No one orders the White Falcons around!” The new mercenaries’ captain declared.

“Ah, there are the White Falcons,” Morrigan nodded.

“We’re a little busy here,” Alistair informed them.  “You will have to wait your turn.”

The White Falcons attacked all combatants in the road.  There was another shout and the city guard descended upon the scene.

Elissa nodded at Kylon.  “Thank you for the assist.”  She whirled around, hitting four opponents at once.  Meanwhile Shale began to just scoop up mercenaries and throw them at their companions as if they were boulders. 

Alistair engaged the two mages each group had brought singlehandedly.  He drained the mana from one, as he decapitated the other.  Then he finished off the drained apostate on the ground. 

Morrigan had turned into a swarm of bees and was descending upon mercenaries who screamed and dropped from multiple stings. 

Elissa confronted Cristof, the leader of the Falcons.  At least she believed that was what Kylon had called him.  He swung out at her.  She easily parried him and then kicked him, landing a well-placed kick that caused his legs to buckle.  She took advantage of his pain hit him from behind, stunning him.  As he tried to regain his balance, she easily pierced his throat, killing him.  She turned to her next attacker and saw only guards and her own friends.

Kylon eyed the bodies strewn around the road and alleys.  He just shook his head.  “And people willingly attack you?  Here,” he handed her a bag of gold.  “You got them to leave the Pearl peacefully.  It’s not your fault that they were still stupid enough to attack.  Who are these others, though?”

“I don’t know,” Elissa admitted.  “Do you know what the wolf on their arm band is?”

“No,” he looked down at them.  “Many are elves.  I’ll have my men ask around in the alienage as soon as whatever sickness is plaguing them dies down.”

She nodded and then looked over at her companions.  “Let’s go get lunch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sword in t he chest comes from one of my favorite mods. It is Excalibur and it is awesome.


	53. The Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wardens are camping.

After Elissa’s training session with Isabela, she had left Denerim to continue her trek to the Brecilian Forest where she had heard a group of Dalish Elves now camped.  They were halfway there.  As she practiced using two swords, instead of a sword and long dagger, on a makeshift dummy made from dried woods and twigs found in the forest.

“So,” Zevran slowly approached her from behind the dummy, pouting playfully.  “Did visiting the Pearl give you any ideas?”

“They did,” Elissa grinned.  “Now I am taking advantage of those ideas and practicing.”

“Are you saying that your ideas all involve… swords?”  It was obvious that he was making a double entendre.  “I do love beautiful and dangerous things.  I also heard part of your conversations with Alistair.  I understand that you are a … novice… in certain areas.  I would be happy to show you some moves.”

Elissa stopped and raised her eyebrows at him.  “And how would Leliana feel about that?  Or is it Isabela?”

“Hmm…” Zevran glanced back towards Leliana’s tent.  “I’m still not sure what is going on in that quarter.  We have had fun, but I don’t know if it is more than that yet.”

“I suggest you figure that out soon,” Elissa warned.  “If you hurt her, I may have to hurt you.  Understand?”

Zevran let out a long suffering sigh.  “As I said, you are both beautiful and dangerous.  I will go talk to her and … figure out where the boundaries of our relationship are.”  He walked to the bard.

Elissa continued to practice for another hour and then joined her companions for dinner.  Afterwards, Alistair suggested they go walk by a nearby pond.  He seemed a little nervous.  As they gaze at the gently lapping water together.   He coughed then held something out to her.  It was a perfect red rose.  “Here look at this.  Do you know what this is?”

Elissa smiled at the flower.  “Is it your new weapon of choice?” She teased.

“Absolutely, that is it.  Feel my thorns, darkspawn, as I overpower you with my rosy scent,” he joked.  “Or it could just be a rose.  I know that’s pretty dull in comparison.”

“It’s beautiful,” she touched the velvety petals.  “Sentiment could also be a weapon.  Perhaps we could try using it on Loghain and Howe.”

“Is it that easy to see through me?” He blushed.  “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised.  I picked it in Lothering.  I remember thinking ‘How could so beautiful exist in a place with so much despair and ugliness?’  I probably should have left it alone, but I couldn’t.  The darkspawn would come and their taint would just destroy it.  So I’ve had it ever since.”

“That’s lovely, Alistair,” she hadn’t known that he was that romantic, but she really liked this side of him.

“I thought I might… give it to you, actually,” he explained.  “In a lot of ways, I think the same thing when I look at you.”

“Thank you, Alistair,” she gently took the rose from him.  Had he meant it for her since he picked it?  She was touched.

“I’m glad you like it.  I was just thinking… here I am doing all of this complaining, and you haven’t exactly been having a good time of it yourself.  You had none of the good experiences of being a Grey Warden since your joining, not a word of thanks or congratulations.  It’s all been death and fighting and tragedy.  I thought maybe I could say something.  Tell you what a rare and wonderful thing you are to find amidst all this… darkness.”

“I feel the same way about you,” she admitted, looking at the rose still.  He had meant it for her.  Maker’s breath, she wished she was better at this.

“I’m glad you like it.  Now… if we could move right on past this awkward, embarrassing stage and get right to the steamy bits, I’d appreciate it,” he rushed through the last half of his sentence.

Sweet Andraste’s impatient knickers, she hoped he was serious.  “Not a chance,” she grinned mischievously up at him.

“Oh?  Your loss, then, all the ladies go on and on about how suave I am.  I don’t know how you can resist me like you do?”  He joked and then looked up.  “Oh, look, is that a cloud?  I expect it to rain.”  He began humming.

Dang it!  This was what she got for falling for someone who was as shy and inexperienced as herself.  Had she really fallen for him?  She lifted the flower and sniffed it; she had.  “I guess we should be getting back to the camp,” she said softly.

“Oh, I had a holy blessing put on the rose so it wouldn’t wilt,” he continued.  “It was one of the things that I was doing in Denerim when I wasn’t with you.  Although it survived longer than it should have without showing any age.  It’s special like you.”

She smiled as they walked back to the camp hand in hand


	54. Welcome to Kirkwall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marion Hawke lands in Kirkwall. Things do not go well.

Landing in Kirkwall felt like landing in a nightmare.  Statues of chained slaves greeted ships as they sailed into the harbor.  Two large chains loomed over the crafts as they floated into the city.  The greeting that those from Ferelden received from the locals was as welcoming as the first sights of the city.

“Look at all of them,” one woman sneered.  “They are perfectly healthy.  I am sure that this is really a secret invasion force and they plan to take the city for their king.  We will soon be annexed as part of Ferelden.”

“Their king is dead,” her companion responded. 

“They should be sent back,” the woman insisted.

Marion listened to their conversation as the Hawkes were railroaded into a waiting area with other refugees.  There were hundreds of them, all trying to flee the Blight that was sweeping across their homeland.  She broke from the city officials who were corralling her country men and went to the guard who seemed to be in charge.  “I need to get into the city,” she insisted.

“You and every other Ferelden dog lord who is fleeing the darkspawn _have_ to get in,” the guard rolled his eyes.

“I just saw you let someone in!” An armed refugee protested.  He had four other large, well-armed men with him.  She wondered if they were deserters from the battle of Ostagar.  There was something military in their stance.

“That was a merchant,” the guard pointed out.  “Knight Commander Meredith insists that business continue to flow in the city.”

“Knight Commander?” Marion knew that was a Templar rank.  “Are the Templars in charge of the entire city?”

“They have a definite presence,” the guard conceded.  “However the Viscount, Viscount Dumar, is in charge of the city.  He has more important things to worry about than you refugees, though.  The order remains that only those with business in the city may go in.”

“I have business inside,” she protested.  “My uncle lives in the city.  He will vouch for us.  I’m sure you know Gamlen Amell, he is a noble living in Hightown.”

“I know a Gamlen Amell,” he conceded.  “But he doesn’t quite fit your description.”

“That’s it,” the large, well-armed possible deserter drew out his sword and charged at the guard. 

Marion stepped between them and sent out a telekinetic burst, throwing the charging man back.  She then hit one of his, now attacking companions with a cold spell.  The man froze, covered with ice, and then shattered apart. 

The guards rushed in, joining the fight, as she threw a fireball at the first man.  It hit, consuming him in flame.  It was not long before the rest of the refugees who had appeared to be deserters lay on the cold stone of the gallows.

The guard whom Marion had spoken to earlier bowed.  “My thanks, my lady, I will go and find your uncle for you.”  He departed.

 

It was a few days later, when the guard returned with Gamlen Amell.  Gamlen was dressed in worn clothing and smelled as if he had tripped and fallen into a brewery.  Leandra ran up to him.  “Gamlen?” She took a step back.  What happened to you?”

“Times have been … hard,” he glanced around nervously.

“What of my home?”  She pressed.  “What of our estate.”

“I had to sell it,” he snapped.  Then he calmed a bit.  “I can still get you into the city, though.”

“How?” Carver wondered.  “You don’t look like you have the coin to get us in.  I heard someone say that the bribe to get into the city is rather high.”

“Aare you planning to bring us all spoons and have us dig under the city walls?” Marion questioned.  “Perhaps you could seduce all of the guards into some big orgy and we’ll slip in when they are distracted.”

“I have arranged for the money,” Gamlen announced.  “I will be able to get you in in exchange for you working for our … benefactors for a year… for free.  It’s indentured servitude,” he finished quickly.

“You sold my babies into slavery?” Leandra shrieked.

“It’s only for a year,” Gamlen swore.  “Then everything will be even.”

“Who?” Marion asked.

“Well… um… there are two groups,” Gamlen explained.  “One is a mercenary group, the Red Irons.  The other is … well… she is a smuggler.  Atherril is a friend of mine.  If the group approves of you, then they will arrange for the bribe and get you in.”

Marion huffed.  She knew she was going to regret this.  “Fine, I’ll meet your ‘friends’.”

 

The next day, Gamlen organized a meeting between the two groups and Marion.  Marion considered negotiating with the smugglers, but Aveline was with her.   She knew Aveline would have a fit if she considered taking up with a group who broke the law for a living.  Worse, her mother would get upset.  There was only one person in Thedas who Marion both feared and sought the approval of and that was her mother.

When Marion met with Meeran, the head of the Red Irons, she received a nasty shock.  Gamlen had been bragging about her status as an apostate mage.  Of course the mercenary group was interested in procuring the use of one such as her.  However, she wondered how long it would be before the Templars got word of her powers.  The city was positively crawling with the mage hunters.  If it was just herself that she had to worry about, she probably would have just continued on to another city, one like Ostwick. 

Alas, she was not on her own.  Thus she dealt with Meeran and joined his Red Irons.  True to his word, he got her and her family into the city.


	55. Humanity's Last Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash forward to the time the Doctor picked Morrigan up at and dropped Grim/Alistair back at. Things have not improved much since the Veil went down.

Varric studied the map before him, and then glanced at his companion.  “Well, your majesty, do you have any ideas?”

“Please don’t call me that,” Grimm/Alistair pleaded as he, too, studied the map.

“Since Anora abandoned the people of Ferelden and you returned to them, you are all that the people of Southern Thedas have left,” Varric pointed out.  “You are their king.  Would you prefer I call you My Prince, since you have not been coroneted?”

“No,” he sighed.  There had been another who called him that, someone he tried very hard not to think about.  He had loved her so much and it was his fault she was dead.  Thedas could really use her now, more than him.  His heart seemed to become weighted with lead as he thought about those big sapphire eyes looking up into his.  It was strange, he was not sure what was happening, but his own time line was changing.  He had gone from never having known her to having missed her every day for over a decade.  “ _She_ used to call me that.  Just call me Alistair.”

“Whatever you say, Your Royal Grimness,” Varric moved small tokens on the map.  “My spies report that Loghain had, indeed, taken his place as Solas’s general.  I’m not sure what Chuckles is so afraid of, but he seems to be trying to secure all of Thedas with the help of his followers.  Many of the elves have taken to openly worshiping him, although there are two factions he can not seem to get under control.  One is those who have gone mad from the power boost they received when he destroyed the veil.”

“The other would be those who oppose his destruction of Thedas in favor of his spirits and the Evanuris,” Alistair nodded.  “The question is whether they will help unite with us to fight for what remains of the world.”  The pair were in the remains of Denerim Castle.  Those humans and dwarves who still survived had gathered in the city as they tried to defend it as the last remaining bastion of humanity.

The dwarves had been forced to join the humans after Solas had awoken the five remaining Old Gods.  Awake, they had begun to roam their prisons in the Deep Roads.  They had all managed to quickly encountered darkspawn.  Now a Super Blight was under way and Grey Wardens were in short supply.  Thus, the demons and spirits of the Fade fought with the darkspawn, yet both attacked humans, dwarves, and elves.  Now, rather than let the humans and dwarves fight for a foothold and find a way to restore the veil, Solace was sending his army against them.

“I wish they would realize that helping us is their best chance,” Varric rubbed a hand absently along Bianca’s grip.  He kept his crossbow in his hands as often as possible.  It had become something of a security blanket in the dark times he faced.   “Are we even close to figuring out how to restore the veil?”

“No,” Alistair sighed.

Varric hesitated a minute.  “My spies have also reported that Loghain’s army should reach Denerim by nightfall.  He has a legion of werewolves and at least a hundred golems with him, along with elven mages who once served Corypheus.  I hear they turned on their human companions and wiped them out in a surprise attack.  Solas had Merrill lead the attack, instructing her to kill Calpurnia first.  She killed Calpurnia’s second in command, Neria Surana, and then Calpurnia.  The others were easier to take down after those two were gone.  I used to know her, Merrill, that is.  I wonder if Hawke could have talked some sense into her.  Too bad Kaaras left her in the Fade.”

“Is there anyone left who could help us?” Alistair wondered.

“The Maker has not abandoned you yet,” Leliana walked into the room.  She smiled at Alistair.  “It has been a long time, I’m glad to see you are still alive.  I have come to help and I have not come alone.”


	56. The Seduction of Cammen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elanna Lavellan is having a good nigh. She as yet to secure the werewolves for Fen'Hare;, but she manages to break up a couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got a bit out of hand and had ended up NSFW. If you are under 18, just skip it and you will not miss much of the plot. You will be caught up later.  
> wARNING: CHAPTER IS NSFW

Elanna Lavellan lay draped across the statue of Fen’Harel.  She stretched languidly, wishing she was with the real thing.  The thin long white dress she wore offered little protection against Ferelden’s cool night.  Still, she had to admit that she enjoyed her time with Zathrian’s clan.  She hadn’t wanted to admit it to herself, but she missed being part of a clan.  She had only met Solace once before clan Lavellan had been slaughtered by Shem near Wycome.  She shuddered as she thought of the massacre perpetuated by the Wycome nobles.  She had managed to escape, while ensuring that the Shems would greet the Creators as her people did by picking off as many as she could.  Then she had crept into the city and his in the alienage as she hunted down one noble family after another.  If her family was to be destroyed, then so would theirs be.  She had met him a second time when she had decided to go take her vengeance on the people of the Inquisition.

With everyone praising how the Inquisition was bringing order back to Thedas, she had become embittered towards them.  If they were so wonderful, why hadn’t they tried to save her people?  Using her undeniably impressive archery skills, she had easily earned a place in their military ranks.  As she had been practicing in the courtyard of Skyhold one day, she had heard that now cherished voice speaking elven.  She had missed hearing the language of her people and naturally tuned into it.  There was he who would become her greatest love.  He was bald and dressed in simple clothes and talking to a tempestuous blonde who went off rudely informed him that she did not speak elven.  How did an elf not know her own language?  Elanna had literally marched up on her and asked her that very question.  The woman had dared to flip her off and Solas had kept Elanna from punching the other blonde, telling her in their language that they were not so uncivilized.  After that the pair had begun to seek out each other’s company at first to talk in the language of their people and then for other reasons as well.

Now, though, she found that she enjoyed being part of a Dalish Clan again.  She had told Zathrian that she was Lyna Mahariel and that she had left her clan after her husband, Theron, and his best friend, Tamlen, had died when they found an ancient mirror.  Theron’s buddy had disappeared, but Theron succumbed to the taint that he received off of the mirror.  That was exactly what had happened to poor, Theron, but he had never had a wife.  Still, no one was going to go confirm the story.  She was just a young widow who could not handle being around everything and everyone who reminded her of what she had lost and who needed a new start.

From reading Varric Tethras’ _Tale of the Hero of Ferelden_ , she knew that the Grey Wardens were going to come to this clan and seek their aid.  She planned to keep them from getting that aid and hopefully she could take another shot at Elissa Cousland.  She had seen Jack Harkness and his friends, the one he called The Doctor had been in Lothering.  It was undoubtedly they who were stalking her through history and undoing all that she had accomplished.  Still, she was determined to end the Wardens and the Inquisitor.  Sure, the Grey Wardens _claimed_ that only they could end the Blight, but she had talked to Blackwall when she was at Skyhold and he informed her that it needed to be a Grey Warden’s sword.  Well, Elissa always carried around her family sword; now that she was a Grey Warden it was a Grey Warden Sword.  She would merely steal it and have one of those in the army she was building for Fen’Harel use it on the archdemon.  Her problem would be solved and Thedas would not merely be rid of one who dared stand against the man she loved, but yet another deplorable Warden would be gone.

Shortly after joining the clan, they had begun to be attacked by werewolves.  While Elanna knew she should be worried about them, another intriguing idea struck her.  What if she could get the wolves to aid her?  After all, who were better than werewolves to fight at the side of the Dread Wolf?  She had snuck into the Bracilian forest a few times and located the wolves.  At first, she had been attacked, but then she had found their leader.  Swiftrunner would not talk to her, though.  She wasn’t too worried, eventually he would talk.  She had bought herself time when she warned Zathrian that a dangerous pair of Shem would try and infiltrate his camp by claiming they were Grey Wardens.  He had given orders to the hunters not to let them in and a handful of adventurers were not getting past Dalish hunters.  Meanwhile, she had another pet project going; it was that that had her draped over a statue of her beloved while waiting for another man.

Before her trip back in time, Cammen and Gheyna had been a strong voice in the faction of elves who opposed both the Qunari and Fen’Harel.  She knew the Wardens had had a hand in getting the couple together and she was determined to keep them apart.  As Gheyna was the louder voice of the two, yet not necessarily the strongest she wondered if she could persuade Cammen to change his mind before he wed Gheyna.  It was for that purpose that she first started seeking out his company, after she started ‘accidentally’ running into him after his moonlit walks with Gheyna, she had decided she wanted more fun from him.

He was shy, but sweet.  When she had managed to get him alone in the forest during a hunt, she had teased him into swimming under the waterfall with her.  It was there that she had maneuvered him into their first kiss.  Other kisses followed, as she would wait for him to be done with his walks with his little sweetheart and then convince him to stay out and talk with her.  Just two nights before, he had admitted, after removing his tongue from her mouth, that he had never even kissed Gheyna.  She had murmured how sad that was as she had brought her lips to his and parted them for more of his attention.

Now she saw him walking towards her, looking both excited and nervous.  She gave him a soft smile and untied the top of her dress.  “There you are, my sweet.”

“Lyna,” he gazed at her, realizing that he could practically see through her dress in the soft moonlight.  He had just left Gheyna, but already he ached for yet another of Lyna’s kisses.  He wasted little time before he pulled her into his arms and crushed his lips to hers.

Elanna opened her mouth, slipping her tongue into his and using the tip to caress the roof of his mouth.  She slipped one leg around his as his tongue slyly greeted hers.  She knew she should feel guilty for what she planned this night, but she was determined to steal this man’s loyalty and destroy any chance he had with his little clan whelp who was so tied up in tradition that she didn’t secure her man when she could.  The feel of his bulge pressed against her stomach only encouraged her.  Oh, he was willing all right.

She slowly pulled out of his arms, smiling when she realized that he was flushed and breathing hard.  She looked up into his face as she unlaced the other two ties on the top of her dress.  The bodice fell open, exposing her bared breasts.  “I need you, Cammen,” she slid her hands under his tunic and sucked on his ear.  “I need you to touch me.”

“What?”  He took a step back.  “I have never…”

“I know,” she grasped his wrist and brought his left hand up to rest on her right breast.  “I can show you what to do.  I know that you want to,” she said the last softly as she grasped the back of his head and brought him in for another kiss.  This one was heated and feral.  She growled in satisfaction and she felt the hand on her chest squeeze gently, then he began to softly rub her nipple.  She gasped and released his mouth.

He smiled.  “You like that?”

“Very much so,” she agreed as she grasped the edge of his tunic and brought it over his head.  “Do you want to do other things?” 

He only nodded as he continued to experiment with her breasts; she let out a moan of approval as he leaned down and took one into his mouth.  “Oh, yes, you’re a natural my sweet one.”

“No,” he pulled back a little.  “I mustn’t.  I am still with Gheyna.”

“Do you want to stop?” She began kissing trails down his chest, trying not to smile when he clutched her back.  Oh, he wasn’t going anywhere.

“No,” he admitted.  “I should, though, because…” he cut off when she dipped her hand under his smalls and gently grasped his manhood.

“I think we should keep going,” she stroked him.  “I want you to lay with me,” she kept her hand going as she backed up to the statue.  She freed him of his pants and smalls and then lay lengthwise across it.  “I need you to,” she slowly raised the hem of her dress, revealing that she was completely naked underneath.  She enjoyed the way he stared at her.  “Please, Cammen,” she slowly spread her legs bringing her knees up.

He fell upon her, kissing her savagely, his hand going back to her breast as it squeezed and groped.  She reached down and guided him into her entrance.  As he surged into her, she knew she indeed had seduced a virgin.  She gripped his hips.  “We need a rhythm, darling, like this,” she guided him with her hands and hips into a rhythm she liked.

“It’s good that one of us knows what they are doing,” he agreed as he followed her lead.  She lay back, enjoying the feel of someone inside her again.  Yet, too soon his tempo broke and he started going faster and losing his rhythm.  “Ghey… Lyna!” He shouted as he poured his seed into her.

Had he almost shouted another woman’s name when he was making love to her?  This would not do.

He slowly lifted his head.  “That was wonderful.”

For him maybe.  “I’m glad you enjoyed it,” she stroked his hair.  “We aren’t done, though.”

“We aren’t?”  His baffled smile did have charm.

“You came without me,” she pouted.

“I did?”  He was baffled.  “What do you mean?”

Creators grant her patience.  How ignorant did this clan try to keep its young?  “You did.  Switch me places and I will show you.”  He slowly got off of her and then laid down when she stood up.  She knelt beside him.  “First, I will need you ready again.”

“You can do that?”  He wondered. Then he choked and groaned when she took him into her mouth.  “Oh.”  He blessed each creator as she patiently brought him back to readiness with her talented tongue, lips, and hand.

“Did you like that?”  She straddled his hips.

“Very much so,” he slid his hands up to play with her breasts.

“Good, I’ll teach you to do the same to me,” she leaned in and kissed him.  “First, let me show you how this is done right.”  She lifted her hips and impaled herself on him.  This time she set a slow, steady paste as she filled herself with him again and again.  She was surprised that no one had come upon them the way they were both moaning.  Her breath began to shudder from the feel of him inside her as well as his hands which were becoming more adept as they continued to fondle her chest.  Finally, she felt the buildup of pressure inside her explode.  He followed suit as she clenched around him in her completion.  This time it was her name and only her name that he shouted.  She draped herself across him.

“I really liked that,” his hand stroked down her back.  “Can we keep practicing until that happens each time?”

“Hmmm…” she kissed his chin.  “Let’s go to my tent and I will teach you _everything_ I know.”

As they righted their clothes, she heard a commotion where the hunters guarded the clan’s perimeters.  The Wardens had arrived and they were not getting in.  Elanna’s night was going quite well.


	57. Banned from Brecil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wardens camp as they contemplate what to do about being denied entry into the Dalish camp. Help arrives.

“They say that the Brecilian Forest is both beautiful and deadly,” Leliana informed her companions as they walked towards the Dalish encampment they had heard about. 

“Ah, two of my favorite things,” Zevran grinned at her.

“Halt!”  An elf wearing midriff bearing armor and carrying a bow stepped in front of them.  “You may go no further.”

Elissa stepped forward.  “We have dealings with your Keeper.  We are Grey Wardens”

“You will not get past me,” the hunter insisted.

“Did you hear the part about us being Grey Wardens?”  Elissa scowled at her.  “We have treaties that obligate you to help us.  They are actual pieces of paper signed by the Dalish.”

“One of the Mahariel Clan came to us with a warning about you,” the hunter announced.  “She said that two humans would be by who claimed to be Grey Wardens,” she made the word ‘human’ sound like a cuss word.  “We were not to trust them.  If we did Zathrian would surely die.”

Dragonsbane growled at the hunter.  Then lifted a leg and peed in her direction.

“Who is Zathrian?” Alistair questioned.  Elissa shrugged in response.

“He is our keeper,” one of the other hunters snapped.

“Why would we want to hurt him?” Leliana questioned.  “Who is this woman who warned you about us?”

“She is one of us,” the first hunter sniffed.  “Now she is one of the clan and looks out for our best interest as we look out for hers.  The same can not be said of you.”  Apparently that was the end of the conversation.

“Obviously, the Dalish have no honor,” Elissa announced as she walked away.  Dragonsbane added his bark.

“’Tis apparent they will not even honor their own treaties,” Morrigan gave the hunters a challenging look.  “If one can not even meet with one’s treatied allies, what shall they do when they need aid?  Even their creators will fail to send it.” 

Elissa tried to figure out her next move as she spun her swords in front of her.  She was practicing a move which she liked to call The Punisher.  It had been two days since she was barred from the local Dalish tribe.  She wondered if she should find a new one.  Morrigan was encouraging her to; pointing out that the best way to punish the local clan for denying them an audience was to let the other clans know how dishonorable they were.

Alistair approached her, carrying his sword and shield.  “Shall we spar, my dear?”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” she fluttered her eye lashes at him.

“Oh, you won’t,” he assured her. He moved in a slashed at her.

She jumped back as she parried his blade then moved around his shield.  “Oh, do you think you can best me?”

“You know,” he swung his shield at her, which she easily dodged.  “Duncan was friends with a Dalish Clan.  Perhaps we should seek them out.”

“That was the Mahriel Clan,” she came back with a low swing which he deflected with his shield.  “The snooty elven hunters who wouldn’t let us in said that the elf who warned them about us was part of their clan.  Besides, Morrigan told me that they had moved north away from the Blight.  They are in the Free Marches,” she swept out a leg and caught him behind his, felling him to the ground.

Alistair fell with an audible thump and lay on the ground, winded.  He let out a small groan.

“Alistair!”  Elissa dropped her swords and rushed to him.  She leaned over him, checking for wounds.  “Are you…”

She broke off when he grabbed her and rolled.  He propped himself up on his hands.  “I believe I have the high ground, my lady, do you yield?”

“Never,” she scissored her legs around his, trying to throw him off, but failed.

“Ah, I see harsher tactics must be use,” his hands searched out the breaks in her armor as he began to tickle her.  He soon found out that she was indeed very ticklish.

“Alistair,” she protested between giggles as she writhed on the ground.  “Stop.”

“So you yield, my lady?” He found that her neck was incredibly sensitive as was her under arm.

“Yes,” she laughed.  “You win this one.”

“Good,” he stopped, but stayed propped up over her.  His eyes fell to her lips.  “I believe I deserve a reward for vanquishing such a dangerous foe.”

“Really, good Ser,” she inhaled deeply as she looked up at him through half lidded yes.  Was he going to kiss her?  Maker, she hoped so.  “What reward do you request?”

He lowered himself so his lips were a mere inch from her own.  “I think I would like to…”

“We aren’t interrupting something are we?”  A soft, feminine voice asked from behind Alistair.

Elissa silently cursed.  If she had been holding her swords, she would have gladly run whoever was behind Alistair through.

“I think we are,” a familiar female voice said.  “Doctor, for a Time Lord, you have bad timing.”

“So it would appear,” a man answered.

Elissa looked around Alistair to see the Doctor and Rose standing behind him.  They were accompanied by a dark-haired woman whom she did not recognize.  “Rose!”

Alistair slowly climbed to his feet and then helped Elissa up.  Elissa threw her arms around her friend.  “I take it you know these people?” Alistair questioned.

“This is Rose and the Doctor,” Elissa introduced them.  She turned to the other woman.  “I’m sorry; I don’t remember ever meeting you.”

“Bethany Hawke,” she introduced herself.  “I am from Lothering, but have been traveling with the Doctor.”

“Bethany is an apostate who almost died fighting an ogre,” Rose confided.

“Rose!” Bethany protested.

“It’s all right,” Alistair waved a negligent hand.  “We have our own apostate around here somewhere.  It seems there are just as many apostates running around as there are circle mages.  I’m surprised they haven’t secretly overrun Ferelden.”

“We stopped by to check on you,” the Doctor confided.  “And found that you were having problems getting in to the Dalish camp to talk to their keeper.”

“The hunters are keeping us out,” Elissa confirmed.

“Don’t worry,” the Doctor smiled.  “I have a couple of my best agents take of that matter as we speak.  Might I escort you to the Keeper, my lady?”  He held out her arm.  Laughing, she took it.


	58. Sneaking into a Dalish Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and his companions get the Grey Wardens into the Dalish Camp. Meanwhile, Morrigan unwittingly serves Mythal yet again.

“You know, elves are cute,” Jack scanned those who quietly moved through the Dalish camp.  He and Morrigan had easily gotten past the hunters who guarded the perimeter.  He used his years of experience to find a break in their perimeter; by break he meant sleeping guard.  Morrigan had simply turned herself into a wolf and trotted in.  She then turned back into human shape.

“Yes, you thought Elanna Lavellan was oh so cute that she managed to steal your time device,” Morrigan reminded him.  “Keep your mind out of your pants.”

“All right,” he grinned.  “It usually wonders into other people’s pants anyway.”

“Ugh!” She shot him a dirty look.

“I’ll take care of the guards so the others can get in,” Jack decided.  “Go find Elanna.  She should still be here in the camp somewhere.”

“Very well,” Morrigan agreed.  She separated from Jack and turned into Hawke.  Flying above the encampment, she searched for her target.  She did not see Elanna, but she did spy something that caught her attention; a vaguely familiar elven girl.  As she turned human and approached the girl she had spied, she realized that it was the young woman Gheyna who had been the object of affection of a poor hunter named Cammen.  Gheyna was by herself, leaning against a statue of Mythal, and appeared to be silently crying.

She reminded herself that she did not care about the poor girl’s plight as she approached her.  She was shocked when the words “Is something wrong?” slipped out of her mouth of their own volition.

Gheyna looked up at her with tear filled eyes.  “What are you doing here?  Are you one of the Shem that Lyna warned us about?”

“What would you do if I said I was?” Morrigan wondered.

Gheyna shrugged.  “Nothing, I don’t trust any words that come out of that … woman’s… mouth.  Not after what I think she … did,” the tears began to flow again.

Morrigan knew she was going to regret asking her next question, but did anyway.  “What is it that she has done to you?”

“I’m not sure, but…” she took a deep breath.  “I think Cammen is having an affair with her.”  It was the iron in her tone when she said the last and the wrath that shot into her damp eyes that urged Morrigan to help Gheyna further.

“Have you confronted your young man about this?”   Woops, there was no way she was supposed to know that they were a couple.  “I mean, ‘tis obvious he was your man or you would not be so upset.”

“No,” Gheyna wiped away her tears.  “I was going to tonight.  We go on moonlit walks on nights like this, but he didn’t show.  I’m sure he is with that … false faced hukaa.”

“Let us go find this ex-man of yours and confront him,” Morrigan was sure that somehow her mother was manipulating her from the grave.  The girl had cried to Mythal and now Morrigan was somehow answering.  “Where might he be?”

“None of his friends will tell me,” Gheyna shook her head.  “I tried his tent, but he wasn’t there.”

“Let’s try there again,” it seemed a logical place for a man who had begun bedding someone other than the woman he professed to love to be.  When it proved empty, she asked about the second most likely spot.  “Where is her tent?”

“Follow me,” Gheyna’s tears were beginning to dry up now that she was taking action and there was an almost military quality to her step.  They were soon at another unremarkable tent.  It was unremarkable except one thing, there were soft moans coming from inside.

“It sounds like there is someone inside.  Are you sure you want to know?” Morrigan cautioned.

Gheyna’s answer was throw open the tent flaps and step in.  The sight that greeted them would stay with her forever.  Lyna was indeed in her tent and not alone.  The woman was stretched lengthwise across a man, with his … manhood… in her mouth.  Her legs were straddling her partner’s lower face so she could almost not tell who it was; his tongue was doing things she did not want to contemplate at the minute.  “You Valth!”  She screamed at Elanna.  Then she turned her attention to her partner.  “Cammen, we’re through!”  She began to walk away.

“Gheyna!”  In a panic, Cammen unceremoniously tossed Elanna off of him and ran after the woman he had professed to love, stark naked. 

“Oh,” Morrigan laughed.  “This is not Lyna Mahriel.  This would be Elanna Lavellan, the beloved of the Dread Wolf himself.  Isn’t that right, Elanna?”  She cast a static cage around the elven woman so she could not escape.

“Gheyna!” Cammen grabbed her hand.  “I love you, please give me another chance.  You are all I ever think of.”

“What a bunch of halla crap,” Gheyna slapped him.  “Do not ever speak to me again.  Ever!”

Morrigan gazed at Elanna’s smirking face.  “This is what you wanted, ‘tis it not?  Too bad you did not count on it getting you captured.”

“Oh,” Elanna laughed.  “Cammen is better in the bedroll than he knows.  Guess what he tossed me onto?”  She reached under her and produced Jack’s time device.  “Perhaps our paths will cross again,” she disappeared.

Cammen stared at where Elanna had just been.  “Lyna?”

“That was Elanna Lavellan,” Morrigan corrected.  “You have been bedding the beloved of Fen’ Harel himself.”

“How would a shem like you know?” Cammen stepped aggressively towards her.

“She was sent to me by Mythal,” Gheyna corrected.  “She has shown me what a weak, lying man you are.  Would you have ever admitted what you were doing if she had not given me the courage to confront you myself?”

“Um… honey…” he stammered.

“I suggest you go and get dressed,” Morrigan looked at the other elves who were gathering for the show.

“Here,” Gheyna handed her a book that she had been reading before she realized that Cammen was not going to show up for their walk.  “Have this for your service.”

“Keep the book,” Morrigan placed her hands over Gheyna’s where they held the tome.  “Instead, I would ask that when the Dread Wolf or his servants come to your clan to gain your loyalty that you stand against him.”

“Why would I not stand against the Dread Wolf?” Gheyna wondered.  She looked over at where her ex-boyfriend dressed.  He had obviously not stood against the Dread Wolf’s bride; rather he had been easily seduced.  “I so swear.”

“Thank you,” Morrigan turned back to see an elf holding a mage’s staff bearing down on her.

“What are you doing here?” Lanaya, the Second of the Clan demanded to know.

“I came as a friend, unlike your earlier visitor,” Morrigan informed her.  “I am the daughter of the Asha’bellanar.  You were harboring the Bride of Fen’ Harel in your camp who found sport in breaking up one of your young couples,” she indicated Gheyna who was glaring at Cammen as he came out of Elanna’s tent.  “Alas, she has managed to escape.  So if you will excuse me, I shall go back to my own hunt.”  She walked away.  To make her exit even grander, after a few steps she turned into a hawk and flew towards where the TARDIS was hidden in the forest.

 

Jack sauntered up to a pair of hunters, a bottle of Antivan brandy in his hand.  One hunter appeared to be half asleep, leaning against a tree.  The other was vigilantly watching for anything to approach the camp.  Jack handed the bottle to the hunter who was half asleep and then slid a hand up the arm of the more vigilant hunter.  “Hello, handsome.”

The elf jumped.  “Where did you come from?”

“From your wildest dreams, darling,” Jack knocked him over the head.

As the elf slid to the ground, his companion looked over the bottle that he was drinking.  “Hey!”

“This is all a dream,” Jack assured him as he tied up the unconscious elf.  “Just go back to sleep.”

“’K,” the man took another swig of the Antivan brandy.

“What is going on here?”  An elf in midriff baring armor whose face was almost completely covered in an intricate tattoo ran at his, her bow drawn.

“Mithra?” the now drunk and barely awake elf beside Jack blinked at her.

“Sorry about this,” Jack grabbed the bottle and swung it at Mithra, it crashed against the side of her head and she slid to the ground.  Jack then raised his wrist to his mouth.  “The way is clear, Doctor.”

He soon saw the Doctor approaching with Rose on one arm and Elissa on the other.  Elissa’s face lit up when she saw him.  “Jack!”

“It’s been too long,” Jack grabbed her from the Doctor, bent her over his arm, and kissed her soundly.  He noticed the handsome man behind her growl when he did so.  “Who is your friend?”  Jack approached Alistair and kissed him hard as well.

“That is Alistair,” Elissa tried not to laugh or to feel jealous.  “Alistair, this is Jack.”

“I think I like you,” Zevran smirked as they made their way into the camp.

“Oh?  And who are you, lovely?”  Jack grinned back at him.

 

Zathrian rolled in his tent back and forth, mumbling.  He appeared to be a man with a lot on his conscience.  Yet his fitful sleep did not hinder the redheaded human from creeping into his tent without causing further disrupting his sleep.

The intruder grabbed his shoulder and then thrust a piece of paper in his face.  As his eyes fluttered open she announced “I am a Grey Warden and this treaty obliges you to help me against the Blight.  You _will_ do so.”


	59. What Do We Need to Do to Solve Your Problem?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elissa and the Doctor explore the Brecilian Forest

Zathrian followed Elissa out of his tent.  “I want to help,” he protested.  “We have our own problems, though.”

“Of course you do,” Morrigan snorted.  “It seems everyone has a problem that they feel is more urgent than the Blight.”

“We are beset on by werewolves,” Zathrian protested.  “Let me show you,” he led them towards the infirmary where his healers vainly tried to help those who had been struck down by the werewolf attacks.  As he did so, Lanaya, his second, came up and started whispering in his ear.

“This is a lot of victims for merely werewolves,” Morrigan observed.  “Didst thou aggravate the wolves in some way?”

“We did nothing to them,” Lanaya was affronted.

“Do you have any mabari?” Elissa petted Dragonsbane’s head.  “They are supposed to be great aids against werewolf attacks.  That is one of the many reasons we so treasure our mabari in Ferelden.  Plus, they are just the best companions ever.”

Dragonsbane barked happily.

“I do not appreciate you bringing that thing here,” Zathrian eyed Dragonsbane.  “It reminds me of the enemy that has beset us.”

“Really?” Elissa rolled her eyes.  “First of all, did you not hear the part where I mentioned that we Fereldens believe they can detect werewolves?  Second of all, you need my help and I am unlikely to give it to you if you insult my furry companion.”

“I don’t need your help,” Zathrian protested.

“You just claimed that you can not help us, because you are under attack by werewolves,” Alistair reminded him.  “You are obliged to help us against the Blight, which means that we are going to have to take care of your little problem.”

“I need the heart of the wolves’ leader,” Zathrian admitted.  “He is a creature called Witherfang.  He was created by merging the spirit of the forest with a wolf.”

“How is it the uncooperative elf knows this?” Shale questioned.

“I know many things,” Zathrian shrugged.

“Zathrian is hundreds of years old and very wise,” Lanaya protested.

“Really?” the Doctor eyed the elderly elf analytically.

“Yes,” Zathrian confirmed.

“We shall see,” Shale was doubtful.       

“Fine, so what do you need me to do to fix your little problem?” Elissa demanded.

“I need you to find Witherfang and bring me back his heart,” Zathrian declared.

“Fine, we’ll be back.  Be ready to send your archers against an archdemon,” Elissa stalked further into the Brecilian Forest, past an elven couple where the woman was screaming and the man was on his knees, begging.

“What happened there?” Leliana wondered.

“He cheated on her,” Jack enlightened those who had joined him in watching the spectacle.  He turned towards the Doctor and Rose.  “He cheated with Elanna.  She has left.”

The Doctor just nodded and continued to follow Elissa.

The group wound their way through the forest fighting off bears and the occasional feral, Blight infested wolf.  At one point, Elissa stopped to pick a flower.  “I haven’t seen one of these in years,” she sniffed the flower.  “They are rare.  Here,” she handed it to Leliana.  “I’m sure Orlais does not have these.”

Leliana sniffed the flower.  “It’s Andraste’s Grace.  My mother kept dried one of these in her chests,” she sniffed again.  “It smells just like her.  Thank you.  I love this smell.”

“My favorite sent is the rose,” Elissa commented, sending a small smile to Alistair.

“I must agree with that,” the Doctor spoke up.  He and Rose shared a bright smile and she moved back to walk beside him again.

The group soon came face to face with a trio of werewolves.  “You may go no further,” the one in the middle declared.

“Werewolves can talk?” Alistair was surprised.  He turned to Elissa.  “Did you know werewolves could talk?”

She shook her head.  “Nope.  Morrigan?”

“’Tis the first I have seen of such things,” Morrigan admitted.

“Look,” Elissa took a step forward.  “We just want to talk.”

“Did Zathrian not send you?”  The wolf challenged.  “Why would I talk to a servant of Zathrian?”

“Yes, Zathrian sent us, but I am not a servant of his,” Elissa protested.  “I need to know what is really going on.”

“Tell her or more of your kind will die,” the Doctor warned.

“Will they die at your hand?” the wolf snarled.

“Not this time,” the Doctor’s face was a cold blank.  “They will die, nonetheless.  You can stop it now.”

“You all know nothing,” the wolf snarled and all three departed.

“Strange,” Sten muttered.

It was not long after that they found a wounded hunter lying on the ground.  They backed tracked at Elissa’s insistence and returned him to the camp. 

“It’s a good thing we found him when we did,” Leliana gushed.  “The Maker truly smiled on him.”

“Or perhaps his own gods aided him,” Morrigan retorted.

“He might simply know the Maker by a different name,” Leliana reasoned.

“There is no Maker,” Morrigan huffed.   “Nor do his Creators exist.”

“How do you know this?” The Doctor questioned.

“What?” Morrigan turned on him.  “I have seen no sign of this absent Maker that so many cling to.  If the Creators existed, they would not leave their children to face such discrimination and persecution?”

“Why not?”  The Doctor challenged.  “How would the elves learn if some god helped them out every time there was opposition?  How do you know the Maker doesn’t exist?  Just because they have not left you some grand sign?  Is he or she supposed to pencil it into their calendar?  ‘On the second day of Pluitanis at six o’clock a.m. go visit Morrigan, because she needs a sign.’  What have you done to deserve a sign?”

“That logic is foolish and backwards,” Morrigan insisted.  “As are you.”

“Oh,” the Doctor imitated her stance.  “Am I supposed to follow your logic?  The doubt everything and rail against the world?”

“Have you been ‘worthy’ to meet a god?” Morrigan continued to challenge.

“I have seen things you will never believe,” the Doctor informed her.

“Blind belief is foolish,” Sten objected.

“Oh, good,” Elissa sighed as hunters rushed to meet them.  “We’re here.  Morrigan, I want you and Sten to stay with the hunters.  Keep an eye out in case this Elanna returns.  Zevran stay with them, your charm might be enough to get her to stay long enough to actually capture her.”             

“Why must I stay?” Morrigan protested.  “I am no nurse maid.”

“I’ll let you practice your nursing skills on me,” Zevran grinned.

“Ugh!” Morrigan growled.

“Just watch for Elanna,” Elissa insisted.  “Make sure she doesn’t break up any more couples and play good will with the elves.  Elves like you better than they do me,” Elissa revealed.  “Have fun,” she led the others back into the forest.

“So, what is going on between you and Alistair?” Rose pried as she walked beside Elissa.  “You two seemed awfully cozy when we came upon you earlier.”

“I don’t know,” Elissa said softly, glancing over at the man in question to see if he was listening.  “At times it seems that he truly has feelings for me, but at other times I can’t be sure.  He won’t tell me anything about his family and he seems … nervous.”

Rose smiled.  “I think it is you making him nervous.  Just give him time.  I … have a feeling about the two of you.”

“Really?” Elissa grinned like a school girl.  “Do you think so?”

“What are you to talking about back there?” Alistair turned on the two women.

“Um…” Elissa wasn’t about to admit that she had been gossiping about their relationship and the possibility that any relationship existed.  They were interrupted by a werewolf attack.

The wolves were quickly finished off, but one had held back and continued to stare at them, shaking.  “Help…” it finally said.

Bethany walked up to the wolf.  “Why are you not attacking?”

“I…” the wolf was obviously trying to speak through a great deal of pain. “I… do … not …want to.  Please… you have to… help.  End… this… for me.  Kill… me.”

“The poor thing is in so much pain,” Leliana pouted.  “We must help her.  I’ll kill her.’

“We are not going to kill some innocent person,” Elissa countered.  “It isn’t her fault he is a werewolf.”

“I… was an … elf,” the creature continued.

“We’re trying to get a cure,” Elissa announced.  “You should change back when we do.”

“No… you must kill… me,” the wolf insisted.

“So you have changed,” the Doctor stepped forward.  “That is no reason to throw away life.”

“I shall… make you,” the werewolf attacked.

“No, you won’t,” Bethany encased her in ice.  “There.  Hopefully by the time she thaws out, she will be a wolf again.  Shall we continue on?” 

“Let’s go,” Elissa continued deeper into the forest and into the path of yet another bear that she had to kill.

It was not long before they came upon a small set of tombstones.  “Who would bury anyone out here?” Alistair wondered.  “The Chasined do not bury ashes.”

Elissa began investigating the small graveyard.  She spied a small, glass bottle.  “What is this?”  She touched it.  Suddenly half a dozen skeletons popped from the ground and a large revenant appeared.  She leapt to her feet, drawing both swords.  As she moved to the skeleton in front of her, Alistair jumped in front of her and attacked her target.  Did he just take her kill?

Alistair moved on to the revenant which was already battling Sten and Jack, as Rose casually buried arrows in it.  Leliana’s arrows were aimed at the skeletons; Elissa fleetingly wondered what good those arrows would do as she engaged another skeleton.  She noticed the Doctor was handily swinging a sword as well and had taken down two of the skeletal undead.  Dragonsbane seemed to be having fun as he had grabbed on to one of the creatures leg bones and was shaking it.  Wynne seemed to just keep healing herself.  She heard a crash as the revenant went down and dispersed of the last skeleton.

“I suggest you leave the strange bottles by graves alone,” Jack advised.

“I don’t know,” Elissa leaned over the revenant.  Look at that breastplate he is wearing.  She began to loot.

It was not long before they were on their way again.  They soon ran into a hermit who wanted to play a guessing game.  “You’re a mage aren’t you?”  Elissa asked him.

“How would you know that?”  The mage-hermit questioned.

“You are right,” Wynne declared.  “He is a mage.  How did you know?”

“Would you like to ask me a question?” She asked the hermit.

“A question for a question then,” the hermit agreed. 

“See!”  Elissa threw up her hands.  “It is that exactly.  Mages, especially the old ones are obsessed with asking questions.  Am I the only one who sees it?”

“Why would you say that?” Wynne queried.

“Do they?” The Doctor asked.

“Wynne does ask me a lot of questions,” Alistair agreed.

“I don’t,” Bethany protested.

“Maybe it’s because you are an apostate,” Jack suggested.

“Oh,” was all Bethany said.  Then she thought a second.  “Wynne has been asking me a lot of questions during our hike.”

“I’m sick of questions,” Elissa informed the hermit.  “We are just going to move on,” she led her party away.  The hermit looked after them in surprise.  Did he ask too many questions?

After another mile, they came to a deep mist.  It appeared to cover a pathway.  The Doctor brought out his sonic screwdriver and aimed it at the mist.  Soon it dispersed and the way was made clear.  “There you go, now you do not have to deal with crazy hermits or talking oaks to get in.”

“There is a talking oak in this forest?” Leliana sounded like she would have liked to meet it.

“This is also where we part company,” the Doctor announced.  “I still need to try and find Elanna before she does any more damage.”

“It was good to see you again, Bethany,” Leliana hugged the apostate.

“You know each other?” Alistair hadn’t realized.

“I’m from Lothering,” Bethany shrugged.  “I pray a lot and Leliana was staying in the chantry so we have met.”

“Take care of yourself,” Rose hugged Elissa.  “Be patient, he’s just shy,” she whispered.

Elissa nodded and watched her friends leave.

 

The path that had been hidden by the apparently magical mist seemed to have little resistance at first.  However, upon finding another small grave yard, Elissa once again messed with a glass bottle and battle ensued.  They had to kill a revenant again, but another nice piece of armor was the reward.

They had only gone a quarter of a mile when they encountered the same werewolf they had talked to earlier.  This time, he attacked.  Elissa and her friends easily beat them back and when he again refused to talk, she lifted both swords, intending to take his head.  A white wolf appeared and knocked her down a second, giving the werewolves time to escape.  Then the wolf ran off.

“They have wolf servants?” Sten was shocked.

“I think the wolf may be their leader, who was protecting its people,” Wynne disagreed.

Elissa was busy staring at the ancient ruin before her. “I have a feeling they are somewhere in there,” she announced.  “Let’s go in.”

“Why?” Sten questioned.  “These werewolves are not darkspawn; I don’t know why we are even bothering with them.”

“You don’t like old scary buildings, do you?” Leliana teased. 

“No, I do not,” Sten admitted as they descended down two large tree trunks which now stood where stairs used to be.

“So Wynne,” Elissa glanced at the elder mage as she casually fought off a few undead skeletons that had risen to hinder their progress.  “Is there anything in your life you really regret?”  She decapitated the last of the skeletons and checked the area for any good loot.  She was surprised to find a love note behind a secret wall.  It was amazingly well preserved.

“There was this one,” Wynne admitted as they made their way deeper into the ruins.  She gave a heavy sigh.  “I was new to mentoring and thought that I could be as great of a mentor as mine were, but I was still young and rash.”

“Really?” Elissa stopped to fight a giant spider that had come upon them.

“One of my first apprentices was an elf named Aneirin,” she stopped and threw a punch like blast from her staff at another giant spider.  “He was a city elf and not happy about being in the circle.  He kept talking about leaving and finding the Dalish.  I was … impatient with him.  One day I scolded him, I can not remember why, but he ran from the circle.”

“Did he go to the Dalish?” Elissa asked.

“It is more likely that the Templars hunted him down,” Alistair added.

Wynne nodded, as they continued along the ruins.  “They went after him.  When they returned, they would not even tell me if he was dead or alive.”

They found a set of stairs and began to slowly descend into the next part of the ruin.  There was a low roaring coming up the stairs.

“Do you hear that?” Sten questioned.

“Nope, I don’t hear any ominous roaring,” Alistair stepped closer to Elissa.

They emerged into a room with a raised dais that that was filled with traps.  Elissa eyed them wearily, were they there to keep intruders out or to keep something in.  “Leliana, let’s get to work.”

As the two women systematically undid the traps, there was a loud flapping and a roar.  They watched as a dragon flew into the room.  That explained the traps.  Elissa grabbed a bow as Leliana pulled hers out and shot into the dragon’s neck.  Alistair stood in front of Elissa as he sized up the beast.  “Alistair, move before I accidentally shoot you.”

He glanced back at her.  “I don’t want you to get hurt.”

She smiled, kissed his cheek, and pushed him out of the way.  Then she aimed her bow and hit one of the wings.  As the dragon crashed down, with two more of Leliana’s arrows in it, Dragonsbane jumped on it neck.  With yells, Sten and Alistair charged in.  Soon, the creature lay dead.  Beyond it was a dragon’s hoarded full of gold.

“That was still not a darkspawn,” Sten griped.  “When are we going to fight darkspawn?”

“Remind me to leave you at camp next time,” Elissa grumbled as she looted the hoard.

“Why would you leave me at camp?” Sten queried.

“So, Wynne,” Elissa ignored Sten.  “Have you thought of checking with the Dalish to see if Aneirin might have made it to them?”

“What good will that do?” Wynne wondered.  “I’m sure he is dead.”

“Oh, give it a try,” Leliana encouraged as they moved through the second floor.

When they reached the third floor, Elissa pried again.  “Are there no other regrets that you have, Wynne?”

“Whatever do you mean?” Wynne pursed her lips as if she truly could not recall any other events.

“You seem to discourage others from falling in love, have you never fallen in love yourself?” Elissa continued to snoop.  When Wynne remained quiet, Elissa decided that the old mage could dish out the incessant questions, but not take them.  “There was once.”

“Ooooh,” Leliana perked up from where she was listening.  “Do tell.”

“He was transferred to another keep and when he returned… things had happened that he wasn’t … happy about.  Our relationship did not recover.  We both realized that duty was more important,” she said simply.

“Did he break your heart?”  Leliana gave her a deep pout.

“Wait… transferred?” Alistair continued to eye the corridors for danger.  “Was this another mage or a Templar?”

“It was a Templar,” Wynne picked up her pace, but the others were not going to let her get away from their questions.

“Is fraternizing with mages not forbidden among the Templars?” Sten wondered.

“Yes, it is,” Alistair grinned and then let his voice drop.  “You were naughty, Wynne.”

“What things happened that he wasn’t happy about?” Elissa was happy to see Wynne squirm under her enquiring after Wynne had grilled her so many times.

Wynne was silent as they fought several more undead and discovered ghosts and a secret room revealed by a ritual.  She remained quiet when they found a room with an altar and a spirit trapped in a bottle who yearned for release.

Elissa spoke softly to the spirit who communicated back.  It told her of a great battle and its powers.  It was an arcane mage, a mage who fought in wars and used its magic to enable it to wield a sword and wear heavy armor.  She let it merge its memory with hers so she could write down its history and pass on its knowledge.  Then she put the crystal on the altar, releasing the spirit.  “Goodbye, my friend,” she whispered as the spirit flew free.  She turned to see Alistair watching her.

He stepped forward and stroked her cheek.  “That was a very kind thing you did.”

She shook her head, but placed her hand over his so it rested on her cheek.  “It was the only thing to do.  He had been trapped for so long, I only did what I hope others would do for me in the same situation.”

Alistair slipped an arm around her shoulders and led her out.  Watching them caused Wynne to think back to all that she had lost.  “I didn’t tell him I was pregnant,” she blurted out.

“You have a child!” Leliana stopped walking.

“I have a son,” Wynne confirmed.  “They don’t let mages keep their children.  I am not the first circle mage to get pregnant nor will I be the last.  When we give birth, the chantry takes our children.”

“That is a very Qunari thing to do,” Sten approved.

“That’s horrible,” Leliana argued.  “They can’t just take peoples’ babies away.

“Oh, they can,” Wynne assured her.  “Mages are not exactly in a position to stop them, especially when they have just given birth.  When Gregoire found out, he became incensed that I had not told him about the baby.  He believed that he could have protected him.”

“Gregoire?  The head Templar at the Ferelden circle?”  Alistair could not get past the concept that the man would have called for a Rite of Annulment when it meant killing the mother of his child.

“Where is he now?” Elissa demanded to know.

“Gregoire is in Kinloch Hold, you met him yourself,” Wynne pointed out.

“No,” Elissa clarified.  “Where is your son?”

“I do not know,” Wynne admitted.  “They took him and told me nothing.”

“Someone needs to do something about that,” Elissa declared.  “The chantry can not get away with doing such things.”

“Who is going to stop them?” Sten wondered. 

“I’m still a Cousland,” Elissa declared.  “Once I stop this Blight, I will take back my teyrn and then petition the new king, whoever that may be.”

“The Kings of Ferelden do not have the power to fight the Chantry,” Alistair warned.

“If the king and nobles will not stand up for the people of Ferelden, whether they are mages or not, then who will?” Elissa challenged.  “It is our duty.”

“Ah, young…” Wynne was cut off as they opened a door to find a room filled with skeletons armed with bows. 

“There are pressure plates all over the room,” Elissa murmured.  “No one make a move.  Leliana, I want you and Wynne to target the undead.  I will take care of the pressure plates.”

“What are we to do?” Sten wanted to know.

“Stand there and look pretty,” Elissa was already working on the first pressure plate.  She glanced up.  “Then again, Alistair will stand there and look pretty while you just look menacing.”

Dragonsbane barked. 

“You watch my back,” she told him.

He barked happily and turned to scan the hall that they had just come down.

It was long and meticulous work, but eventually all of the pressure plates were disarmed and Leliana and Wynne had shot all of the skeletal archers.  Not far past the room was what appeared to be a laboratory with an angry spirit guarding it and then a font with dirty looking water. 

“What is that?” Leliana shot an arrow into it.  The arrow took longer than expected to thunk against the ground.  “It’s a secret entrance to another level.”

“Great,” Elissa eyed the water distastefully and then jumped through.  Her companions followed.  “Leliana,” she glanced back at her friend.  “How did someone like you end up in the chantry at Lothering?”

“What do you mean someone like me?” Leliana gave a little laugh.

“You used to be a bard,” Elissa reminded her.  “How did a bard from Orlais end up in a chantry in Lothering?”

“I did not leave Orlais by choice,” Leliana revealed.  “I had to leave.”  She proceeded to tell about her old mentor and lover Marjoline.  Although the tale was interrupted four separate times by werewolf attacks.  Marjoline had been selling secrets about Orlais to other countries.  When Leliana found out, she confronted her love.  Marjoline proceeded to lie to her and then framed her for her own crimes.  Leliana was imprisoned and tortured until a friend helped her out.  Once she was free, she ran to Ferelden, her mother’s home.

“Who was this friend?” Wynne asked.  “She must be quite the woman to aid you as she did.”

“Sister Dorothea is indeed a marvelous woman,” Leliana agreed.

“Hold,” it was the same werewolf who had spoken to them twice before.  “We have no intention of harming you.  We want to talk.”

“Then why have you attacked me twice now?” Elissa did not put her sword up.

“I do not wish anymore of my brethren to die,” the wolf explained.  “I am Swiftrunner.”

“The Doctor warned that that would happen, yet you continued to attack anyway,” Elissa pointed out.

“Nevertheless, we wish to parlay now,” Swiftrunner insisted.

“Fine, then talk,” she put up her swords.

“It is not I you need to talk to, but the Lady of the Forest,” Swiftrunner explained.  “I will take you to her.”


	60. The Author is Not Going to Bother Having Her Heroine Debate with Zathrian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zathrian tries to leave before the curse can be lifted

Zathrian quietly crept into the ancient elven ruin.  He had seen Elissa go in with some of her companions.  He wanted to ensure that she actually returned Witherfang’s heart to him.  He didn’t trust the Shem to do as he wanted.  Even the elf they had left behind at his camp looked shifty.  He had to have that heart to save his people.  He would not accept the alternatives were unacceptable.

He wondered what was taking them so long.  Were they dead?  Surely some of them must have made it through the traps this place possessed.  He noticed bones in the middle of the room.  There was none of the armor he had seen the Warden and her companions wearing among them.  Perhaps they could not find Witherfang.  Perhaps they did and it told them about the curse.  He would not end the curse; he should just move his people away now.  He turned to leave and noticed a golem for the first time in the room.  Did he ancient ancestors use golems?  He was pretty sure that was merely a dwarven thing.  He would have to ponder that later.  He would move his camp first and claim that the Wardens were dead.

                “You weren’t going somewhere?  Were you?” The golem asked.

                Zathrian’s mouth dropped down in shock.  Golems could speak?  “What do you want?”

                “I was told to stay here and watch the squishy ones’ backs,” Shale revealed.  “Now I see you here poking around.  It makes me curious.  Why does it follow them?  What is it trying to hide?”

                “I am not hiding anything,” Zathrian insisted.  “I am merely trying to ensure that I get Witherfang’s heart as promised.”

                Shale walked up to Zathrian until she was looming over him.  “Why does it think I can not see through its lies?”

                “I…” Zathrian was cut off when Shale suddenly grabbed him and spun 180 degrees and took an arrow meant for him. 

                “There,” Shale pointed at a blonde elf who was running away.

                “Lyna?” Zathrian recognized her.

                “We already told you that was someone named Elanna,” Shale reminded him.  “Do you never listen?  Now why did she want to kill you?”


	61. We Are Going to Break This Here Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wardens "talk Zathrian into" breaking his curse.

Elissa was led into a room that had several sarcophagi and over a dozen werewolves. In the middle of the wolves was what appeared to be a woman and could only be the Lady of the Forest.  She was nude, but strategic branches covered her body.  Those branches even sprouted leaves.  “I am the Lady of the Forest,” she introduced herself.

                “Really?” Elissa looked around.  “You appear to be the Lady of the Ruins to me.”

                Swiftrunner lunged at her.  “You will show respect to the lady.”

                The Lady put a restraining hand on his arm, while Alistair stepped protectively in front of Elissa.  “Alistair, I can fight for myself,” Elissa reminded him.

                “What did Zathrian tell you about the curse?” The Lady prompted.

                “He only told us that he needs Witherfang’s heart to break it and that his people seemed to be getting targeted specifically by the local werewolves.

                “That was only so he would break the curse,” Swiftrunner protested.

                “Zathrian made the curse,” the Lady announced.  She went into a long, drawn out story about Zathrian’s children, a boy and a girl, who were attacked by a local village of humans.  The boy was killed.  The girl was gang raped and left for dead.  She was found by her people, but also learned that she was pregnant.  When she learned of the life growing within her, she took the quickest and easiest solution out and committed suicide.  So Zathrian summoned a nearby forest spirit, put it into a wolf, and created a handy dandy curse that turned all of the humans, whether they had a part in what happened to his children or were busy farming and had no clue what the town idiots were doing.  The present werewolves, who came generations later and did not feel it fare that they be punished for having a stupid relative many times removed, were their descendants.

                Elissa stepped around Alistair.  “So will killing Zathrian break the curse?”  If it were that easy, she would be happy to go back to the Dalish camp and chop off his head ala the headless horseman who was said to terrorize the sleepy town of Gwaren after the battles that took place there during the last Ferelden revolution.

                “While his life sustains the curse, there is no assurance that his death will break it,” the Lady announced.

                Elissa let out a long suffering sigh.  Why was it never easy?  “So, you want me to go bring Zathrian to you, even if he is kicking and screaming.  Then you will turn into Witherfang and we will make him break the curse.  You are Witherfang, aren’t you?”

                The Lady hesitated a moment.  “Well… yes.”

                “Fine, let’s go trek all the way back to the Dalish camp and … talk… Zathrian into coming here,” Elissa turned to a nearby door.

                “That is the wrong door that just leads to another room with more sarcophagi” the Lady of the Forest told her.

                “Of course it does,” Elissa turned to another door, which a werewolf opened, and began to trek up a very long set of stairs.  She was rather shocked when she saw Zathrian in the ruins.  Shale was still holding on to him.

                “The suspicious, elderly elf was a little too anxious to leave after having followed you here,” Shale explained.  “I decided he should stay and wait for you.”

                “Good,” Elissa smiled.  “I need him to go parlay with the werewolves.  The Lady of the Forest needs to talk to you.”

                “No,” Zathrian protested.  “You can’t make me.  You do realize that she _IS_ Witherfang, don’t you?”

                “Yes, she confirmed it after she told me about how and why you started this curse.  Bring him along, Shale,” she turned back towards the stairs.

                “I won’t go,” Zathrian struggled, but could not break Shale’s hold.

                “Just think of the headache it would have gotten if it had to talk him into going with it,” Shale commented as she descended the stairs with the still struggling Zathrian.

                Elissa shuddered.  “I don’t even want to think about it.”

                As they entered the room Shale dropped Zathrian, but continued to stay behind him.  The werewolves pled their case, as did the Lady of the Forest, but Zathrian refused to break the curse.  He moved to attack them, but Shale picked him up and shook him.  “It is not very bright for being so old, is it?”

                “Zathrian, your people are now dying to,” Wynne pointed out.  “What do we have in our old age, but those we have taught and brought up to make this world a better place?  Would you sacrifice them for pride?”

                Zathrian sighed.  “I guess not.”  He approached the Lady of the Forest and she changed to Witherfang.  As the wolves touched her, Zathrian knelt.  A light shone from all of them and when it dissipated both Zathrian and the Lady were gone.   The werewolves had all turned into human.  They stood awhile, staring at their own hands.

                “What will you do now?” Leliana asked.

                “We will find the nearest village or perhaps go to the ruins of our own and rebuild,” Swiftrunner answered.

                “Let’s go find out if the elves changed back, too,” Alistair suggested.

                Elissa readily agreed as she had spent enough time in the ruins.


	62. Year 45 of Dragon: More Help Arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last forces of free Thedas get a little more help.

**Dragon: 45**

                Varric watched as Grim quickly hugged Leliana.  “What help did you bring us?”

                “I brought …” she hesitated and shook her head.  “I’m sorry; I just became confused for minute.  It almost felt as if something shifted beneath my feet.  I brought the leaders of the Free Elves and Rebel Dwarfes.”  The Free Elves were those elves who still stand against Fen’Harel, while the Rebel Dwarves stood against both Fen’Harel and Harrowmant who had tried to leave the rest of Thedas to its fate.  Of course, that was before the remaining Old Gods had been tainted and destroyed Orzimaar anyway.  Most of the Rebel Dwarves were surface dwarves, as was their leader, but they had gone to champion their brethren despite the old prejudices between them.

                The head of the Free Elves, Gheyna, walked in with a dwarven boy in his early teens.  “Sereda is still scouting Loghain’s forces.  She insisted that he had werewolves in his army, yet I am sure that he doesn’t.  Are there even any werewolves left?”

                Varric felt like he was in the middle of some temporal nexus.  “Are you saying there are not any werewolves in his forces?”

                “No, Loghain is leading a sizeable contention of elves and golems, but there are no werewolves,” Sereda confirmed as she walked in, two of her scouts on either side of her.  She smiled at Gheyna and kissed her lightly.  “You were right, sweetheart, as always.” 

                “Never doubt your wife,” Gheyna gave Sereda a more firm kiss.

                “Yes, dear,” Sereda said with mock seriousness and then turned to the boy.  “Tuck in your shirt, Trian, the world may be ending but that does not mean that we shall not meet it looking our best.”

                “Speaking of meeting it, are we ready to face Loghain and his army?” Alistair looked around the room.

                “I was hoping that Josie would get here first,” Leliana sighed.

                “She is a talker not a fighter, Red,” Varric checked Bianca’s settings.  “Let’s go, Your Royal Grimness.”


	63. Yep, He's an Ex Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neria Saurana and Daylen Amell's relationship takes a turn for the worse and things are not chipper in Highever.

Neria Saurana sat in a chair in _The Seawolf’s Rest_ sipping a mug of Ferelden Ale.  She wondered once again how the tavern had gotten its name.  It was set in Highever, a city that was experiencing intense unrest.  She had quickly come to understand that there had been an attack on the local teyrn’s family and that the teyrn and his wife were both dead.  However, rumors flew that their children might still be alive.  From what she had been able to gather, the locals were uncertain about the fate of the teyrn’s son, but the daughter was actively being hunted by Loghain.  If Loghain was after her, then she was still alive.

                Neria had gone east, further into Ferelden, from Lake Calenhad. When she was several towns away, she had begun her search for Daylen.  She had to be discreet when asking about a rogue mage, but he had left a bit of a trail.  She had finally followed that trail to Highever.  She wondered what he was doing here.  She hoped that he was helping the rebels; it was something she could see him doing.

                She now listened to two rebels talk quietly at another table.  They were being vague enough that no spies for Howe could pick up on what they were planning, but it was apparent that they were part of the very large movement against Howe.  She might not be a local, but it was apparent that not only was the rightful ruling family, the Couslands, well-loved here and that the Howes, the malicious invaders, were not.  Howe’s men seemed to be as bad as the man himself.  There had been an incident just a few days before where one of the soldiers had tried to force himself on a local girl.  When the girl rebuffed him, he had attacked her.  She, rightfully, killed her attacker and Howe’s men had hung her for it.

                One of the barmaids suddenly dropped a tray of empty mugs.  When all heads turned to her, she pointed to a side door.  “The nugs are flying north for the winter!” 

Half of the taverns patrons threw money are their tables and exited through the side door.  Neria wondered what was going on and then knew as a dozen of Howe’s people came in.  Some were in armor, some without.  Their insignia’s made it obvious as did the presence of his head lieutenant in Highever.  Ser Emily was very attractive on the outside, one of her parents was apparently Antivan and the other Ferelden as she had dusky skin and smoky eyes, as well as slick dark hair yet she possessed a Ferelden accent.  While she was undeniable striking on the outside she was repulsive on the inside.

Neria’s breath caught as she spied the man at Emily’s side.  There was no mistaking that dark, black hair with almost blue highlights and those deep blue eyes.  He still sported a close cut beard that hid a small scar he had received when he accidently called up a violent storm at the age of seven.  It was when his powers had manifested and a piece of wood had come loose from a nearby barn and struck him in the face.  Daylen Amell was at Ser Emily’s side.

As Neria watched him, Daylen sat in a chair in the middle of one of the tavern’s longest tables.  He smiled as Emily settled onto his lap, she then leaned back and the two shared a smoldering kiss that left little doubt that they were lovers.  Neria’s heart stopped beating for a minute, when it started again she had to place a hand to her chest as pain shot through it.  She drank more ale, hoping to staunch the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes.  There was her childhood sweetheart, the man she had loved all of her life, cradling another woman in her arms.  Worse was how apparent it was that they were doing even more behind closed doors.  She cursed him for being an unfaithful Shem and almost cursed all other humans as the same before she remembered Anders, who had always fought for his freedom, while standing up for what was right.  There was her old mentor, Wynne, who had taught her that it was better to do the right thing than the easy thing.  She needed to remember that not all were like Daylen.

She quietly stood up, trying not to catch the attention of any of Howe’s people, and made her way to the tavern keeper.  “Bruce, I need for you to arrange a meeting between myself and Elric and Wallace, the two men who were in here earlier.”

She could tell that Bruce was trying to not act nervous at her request.  “Why would you want to meet with them?  They are simply a weaver and a cobbler.  Are you a seamstress?”

“I think I could help them with … other matters.  I know that I am new here, but I can see what is happening in Highever and I want to help,” she kept her voice low.  “I am staying upstairs; you can arrange a meet at any time.”

“Neria?” She heard Daylen’s voice and moved her hair to ensure it covered her facial profile.  He would have to get up to see if it were really her.

“Who is Neria?” It was Emily’s voice who questioned him.

“Oh… no one you need to concern your pretty head about, dearest,” he assured his paramour.

“I can’t believe I am revealing this to you,” Neria whispered.  “If you tell anyone, it could cost me my life.  I am an apostate.  I want to use my magic for good and the best way to do that right now is to help this town get rid of Howe’s cronies.”

“And there is no other reason you want Howe’s cohorts out?” Bruce questioned.

She sighed.  “Well, realizing that my ex is cozied up with that harpy who is leading Howe’s forces here in Highever is added incentive.”

He smiled.  “I’ll see what I can do.  Why don’t you go finish that ale in the kitchen before Emily realizes you are a threat to her nightly entertainment?”

She nodded and quietly walked into the kitchen where it was safer.


	64. Secrets Revealed and Yet More Requests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sten wants something, Morrigan wants something, and Alistair finally talks about his childhood.

“Why are we stopping?” Sten questioned as Elissa started putting up her tent.

“We need to rest,” Elissa pointed out.  “Besides, I wouldn’t recommend travelling the roads of Ferelden in the dark these days.  By the way, I have been curious about something.”

“You may ask,” Sten began to get out his own tent.

“Why were you in that cage in Lothering?  I can not see the reverend mother chasing you down if you did not wish to be caught,” Elissa pointed out.

“I caged myself,” Sten announced.

“You caged yourself?”  She paused from her efforts of erecting her tent and studied him.  “I think you need to tell me the whole story.”

Sten gave a long suffering sigh and then began to tell his tale.  He had come to Ferelden with over a dozen of his brethren to investigate the encroaching Blight.  It had not been long before they were attacked by darkspawn and a great battle ensued.  During the battle, Sten had been knocked unconscious.  When he awoke his comrades were all dead and his sword was gone.  A family of farmers had found him and nursed him, but when they could not tell him where his sword was he went crazy and killed them.

“They were farmers,” Elissa pointed out.  “They would have not use for a great sword and if you lost it how were they supposed to know where it is.”

“I panicked,” Sten reminded her.  “Without that sword I am considered a soulless traitor.  I know that doesn’t justify my actions.”

“No, it doesn’t,” she agreed.  “Let me know if you plan on panicking around us and I’ll have Wynne put you in a magic cage.  So where did this battle take place?”

“Lake Calenhad,” he revealed.

“Why didn’t you say something when we were there earlier?” Elissa demanded.

“Why?”

“So we could look for your sword then.  You had to have lost it during the battle,” she pointed out.

“Well…”  He was actually stumped.

“Fine,” she waved him off.  “We will search for it next time we are there.”  She had finished putting up her tent.  “I’m going to go search for some herbs.”

Elissa had barely stepped away from camp when Morrigan intercepted her.  “You have to help me!”

Elissa noted the wild look in Morrigan’s eyes and the way she clutched the Grimoire that Elissa had brought back to her from the Circle of Magi, Flemeth’s Grimoire.  “Did something in the book upset you?”

“Upset me?” Morrigan laughed and then grabbed Elissa’s shoulders and shook her a little.  “Do I look upset to you?”

“What’s wrong?”  Elissa gently grabbed Morrigan’s hands and moved them away from her.

“I guess you could say that I am upset,” Morrigan conceded.  “I learned how Flemeth extends her unnatural life.”

“Let me guess,” Elissa thought back to all of the rumors she had heard about the legendary Witch of the Wild.  “She steals babies and takes their youth from them.”

“That’s closer to the truth than you might be aware,” Morrigan picked up the book from where she had dropped it when she grabbed Elissa.  “There are many tales of the daughters of Flemeth, yet I have never seen a sister of mine.  I guess that should have worried me.  When Flemeth becomes old and wizened, she takes the body of one of her daughters.”

“Wow,” Elissa thought back to the last time she had seen Flemeth.  “She must be up for a new body soon.”

“I am not going to let her just take mine,” Morrigan declared.  “You have to help me.”

“Very well,” Elissa mulled over the problem.  “I guess we could bring her someone else to adopt so she takes their body instead.  We could abduct Queen Anora and take her to Flemeth, she totally deserves it.  Or… wait… Howe has a daughter.  We will travel to Amaranthine and grab Delilah Howe for Flemeth.”

“You need to kill her,” Morrigan insisted.

“How will Flemeth possess her body instead if we kill Delilah?” Elissa questioned.

“No, you must kill Flemeth,” Morrigan clarified.  “Besides, she would want a body that can do magic.  You must kill her when I am not around, though.  If you kill her while I am there, there is no guarantee that she will not possess my body once hers is dead.”

“Fine,” Elissa tried not to roll her eyes.  She liked her plan better, but she supposed that Morrigan had a point.  “Is there a time limit on this, because I am also trying to stop a Blight?”

“The sooner the better,” Morrigan insisted.  “Thank you my friend.”  Morrigan looked suddenly nervous and then quickly hugged Elissa.  The hug was so brief that Elissa thought she might have imagined it.  Morrigan was hurrying away.

Right, she would just pencil in killing an ancient legend between finding Sten’s sword and stopping the archdemon.  No big deal.

“Hey,” Alistair approached her.

“Do you need me to find something or someone for you?”  Elissa was frustrated.  “Or perhaps kill someone for you?”

“Not right now,” Alistair grinned at her.  “I like to do all of my personal killing myself.  I just wanted to accompany you while you search for herbs.  I’ll guard your back from bears and rabid squirrels.”

“You would protect me from rabid squirrels good sir?” She returned the smile.

“Always,” he took her hand and guided her into the trees.

 

Alistair was carrying Elissa’s basket of herbs as they approached camp again, he had the basket in his right hand and her own hand in his left.  She hated to destroy the happy mood, but decided to pry again.  “We are heading to Redcliffe next.  You’re from Redcliffe, aren’t you?”

“I was born in Redcliffe Castle,” he admitted.  “My mother died in the process and Arl Eamon raised me.  It was a happy enough existence at first.”

“Then what happened?” She prompted.

“He married an Orlesian woman named Isolde,” Alistair explained.  “I hear the king was furious.”

“Of course he was,” Elissa agreed.  “Redcliffe is Ferelden’s first defense as we are surrounded by seas and oceans on all other sides.  Plus, she is a bitch.”

“Oh,” Alistair was surprised, though not at her words.  “So you have met her.”

“She and Eamon visited Highever a couple of times,” she confirmed.

“Well, she made life for me very unpleasant,” he continued his story.  “She resented the rumors that Arl Eamon was my father.”

“Could Eamon be your father?”  She wondered.

“No, he isn’t,” Alistair assured her, which told her he did know who his father was.  “I found myself ripped from my bedroom and forced to sleep with the stable boys in the loft over the horses. She turned my room into a wardrobe for her clothes.  On my name day, the cook had always baked a cake.  She had the words changed from Happy Name Day, Alistair to Happy Name Day, Bastard.  Once when I went into the castle trailing mud, she had me thrown in the lake.”

“Eamon just let her get away with that?” Elissa was outraged.  “Why do you think he is such a wonderful man if he stood by and let her do such things to a child?”

“She was his wife and he loved her,” Alistair shrugged.  “When I was ten, she demanded that I be sent away.  Eamon had me taken to the monastery at Bournshire to train as a Templar.  I was furious; I had no desire to serve the chantry or to hunt mages.  In my rage, I tore off the amulet I wore, it was the only thing I had of my mother’s, and threw it at a wall.  It shattered.  It had been an Andrastian amulet that she had put on me before… she died.  Later, Eamon tried to visit me a few times, but I refused to see him so he stopped.”

“He stopped trying to visit, because you, who were a ten year old boy who had every right to be angry with him, refused to see him,” Elissa repeated.  “You’re right; he definitely isn’t your father.  A father should not be able to abandon his child like that.”

“My father never stepped in to stop him,” Alistair cursed himself; he hadn’t meant to reveal that much.  Luckily for him, Elissa was focused on something else.

“Now I am sorry that I never did anything worse to Isolde when she visited Highever,” she commented.

“What did you do to her?” Alistair wanted to know.  By this time they had returned to camp.  He watched as Elissa pulled flasks out of her pack and began mixing poisons.

“Well, she called me a Ferelden Turnip, probably because I had questioned Eamon on how he could marry a hated Orlesian and bring shame to the Guerrin family name,” Elissa recalled. “I was about twelve at the time which means that you had been in the chantry for a few years.  Dragonsbane then peed on her leg, well on that area of her gown.  She stood up and threatened him, where upon I challenged her to a dual.    Do you know that woman does not know where the pointy end of a sword is?  She really is a disgrace to any Ferelden family.  When she then insulted my mother and how I was being raised, my mother challenged her.”

“Your mother challenged her to a dual?” Alistair would have liked to have met the woman.

“Did you know that my mother was one of the daughters of the Bann of Waking Sea?  They were actively, and openly, working against Orlais during the fight to take Ferelden back from the Orlesians?”  When Alistair shook his head, Elissa continued.  “Well, she was.  She ended up taking to the sea in her ship _Mistral,_ which she used to attack Orlesian navy and merchant ships, and became a famous pirate named Seawolf.  It was she who taught me how to fight.”  Elissa capped off her third flask of coating.

“And the poison making?” Alistair asked as she stored the flasks.

“That as well,” she agreed.  “I miss her, but I see now that I should be grateful I ever had her.  Could you imagine how useless Eamon and Isolde’s daughter would have been if they had had one?”

“So… Dragonsbane peed on Lady Ysolde,” Alistair recalled.

Elissa nodded.  “That he did.  He is such a smart dog.”  She watched as Alistair jumped to his feet and hurried to the fire where Wynne was preparing dinner.  He grabbed a juicy steak bone and hurried off.

“What are you doing?” Wynne called after him.

Alistair ignored her as he took the bone to Dragonsbane.  “You really are a great dog,” Alistair told him as he gave him the bone.”  He then looked back to where Elissa was watching her and gave her a goofy smile.  She did not realize that she was returning that smile.


	65. Listen to the Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor gives a MacTir another chance to change their fate.

Loghain dearly wished that his closest crony was a little more intelligent, but what Howe lacked in brains he made up in sadism.  Presently, Howe was following Loghain from his office to his throne room.  “The banns and arls are still resisting you as regent sire.  I have sent our men to persuade them, but I fear that may not be enough.  Some may need something more personal.”

“See to it then,” Loghain instructed.  The nobles would fall in line with him.  He may not have been born as one of them, but he had spent more effort than any of them to ensure Ferelden’s safety.  He had done so by taking over.  First, he had brought Anora to Denerim and sat back and watched as she twisted Cailan around her little finger.  His daughter was clever and power hungry, he had always admired that about her and had seen that it was used to his benefit.  Then after he had learned that Cailan had written to Empress Celene for aid against the Blight, he had removed the king for the good of his country.  He could not have a man who would allow Orlesians in their country to remain on the throne.

  He would do what was best for his country if his countrymen liked it or not.  He needed them to unite under him so he could defeat the Blight after he finally killed the last two annoying Grey Wardens in Ferelden.  He was sure that the Wardens claims that only they could defeat the Blight was merely a clever ruse to protect their order.

As they reached the throne room, Anora intercepted them.  She appeared to have been crying.  She eyed her father and his little lackey.  “Father,” she straightened her shoulders.  “Did you kill Cailan?”

“I did what was best for Ferelden,” he said simply and strolled past her.

 

Anora watched as her father left.  She could not believe that he had not even bothered to deny his part in her husband’s death.  After Teagan had left, he had returned to Redcliffe to find that his brother was dying, rumored to have been poisoned.  Teagan had not gone into much detail in his letter, but it appeared that there had been an assassination attempt shortly before Cailan’s death.  She had to admit that it was a strange coincidence, especially coupled with the attack on the Couslands.

Then just an hour ago, she had heard some of the maids gossiping.  They said that their king’s killer now sat on his throne, but that another Theirin was out there.  Evidently, Maric had another son.  Rowan had only born Cailan, but there was another child out there.  They also said that an old reverend mother had gone off on how Loghain had killed the child of the woman he had professed to love and was trying to kill Maric’s other children as well.

So now she was bereft of her husband and sat on a shaky throne.  She was a Theirin only by name and had failed to produce and heir.  Cailan’s brother, whether Queen Rowan’s child or not, was a threat to her.  Now her father had not even bothered denying his hand in Cailan’s death.

She wanted to find solace in Teagan’s arms, but he was in Redcliffe.  Even her second choice among her lovers, Cedric, who was her wardrobe master, was out of town.  He was securing royal sea silk for a gown for the ball that her father was planning for his coronation.  His men even called him King Loghain already; she supposed that should worry her a bit. 

She shrugged the concern off.  She would have to find the only one of her lovers who was in Denerim.  That was Bann Fandarel: the Bann of West Hill.  He was far from her most strapping lover, but his experience had … served... her well at times.

 

“What do you want to do about Anora?” Howe questioned as he and Loghain stepped into the throne room.

“She is my daughter, you will not hurt her,” Loghain ordered.  He could handle his own child; he would make her see that what had happened to Cailan was for the best.

“Of course, your…” Howe trailed off as he noticed that man in the black coat sitting on the throne.  Had he seen this man before?  “Who are you?”

“What are you doing on my throne?” Loghain demanded.

The man looked down at his seat.  “This isn’t your throne, is it?  It is a stolen throne, one that you got blood on your hands to obtain and one you can not keep.  I’ll see to that.”

“You didn’t answer my question,” Howe took a menacing step forward.  “Who are you?”

The man sat back, a small smile on his face.  “I am the Doctor.”

“What is a Doctor?” Loghain demanded.

“It is a healer,” the man explained.

“You are Healer Who?” Howe continued to insist on an answer.

The Doctor leaned forward.  “You are beyond my help, Rendon Howe.  Elissa WILL claim her vengeance for herself and her house.  There is nothing I can do about that, not that I would want to.  You will pay for your crimes soon enough.  You, Loghain MacTir, are another story.  What would Gareth of Oswin think if he could see you now?”

“Do not speak his name to me!” Loghain spat out.

“Why?  Gareth was a great man who died to save the life of his king.  You, on the other hand, are not.  Not only are you not half the man he was, but you had a large hand in the death of your king.  Yet a choice still lies before you.  Will you change your course now and unite with the nobles and those fighting the Blight sweeping across your land or will you continue on this path.”

“Are you threatening us?” Howe demanded.

The Doctor stood and straitened his jacket.  “It was not a threat, it was a last chance.”  He walked away unmolested as Loghain and Howe stared after him.

 


	66. Alistair Does Not Need Maury to Know Who His Father Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Grey Wardens arrive at Redcliffe. Alistair reveals his own paternity

It had been about a week since the Grey Wardens and their companions had left the Dalish camp near the Brecilian Forest and they had finally made it to Redcliffe.  During that time, they had been attacked by darkspawn (which made Sten happy), two different groups of brigands, and a small scouting party from Loghain’s army (actually, Elissa had attacked the scouts.).  Halfway between the Dalish and Redcliffe, they had been attacked by a group of assassins after Leliana.  Leliana was sure they were sent by Marjolaine.

As they entered the Hinterlands, Elissa and Alistair had left Shale and Sten in camp.  Sten was already unhappy that she was not going to fight darkspawn, even after she explained that they needed Eamon’s soldiers in their war against the Blight.  She just didn’t want Shale in another village, knowing how Shale felt about the villagers of Honnleath.

Elissa now wished she had left Zevran behind as well.  Zevran and Leliana were now openly in a relationship, but it sounded like the pair had still not discussed the parameters of their relationship.  While they were at a tavern two nights before, there had been dancing.  At one point Zevran danced with Elissa and then a local farm girl.  It seemed that Leliana did not like that Zevran and the farm girl had both disappeared at about the same time.

“Look, my little firebrand,” Zevran stroked Leliana’s hair.  “We are both free to seek our pleasures where we will, as long as all parties involved understand where our hearts lie.”

“No,” Leliana batted his hand away.  “ _We_ are not free to pursue our pleasures where we will.  If you are with me, then you are _only_ with me.  If you can not get through your head, then we are through.”

Elissa tuned out the fighting couple.  She would deal with any fall out between them once they established what their relationship even was. 

“Look,” Alistair grabbed her arm and stopped her.  “I… you know I grew up in Redcliffe, right?”

“Yes,” she nodded.

“Well… you need to know … before you find out from someone else, I have to … tell you,” he stuttered.

“Whatever it is, you can tell me,” Elissa looked up into his hazel eyes.

“My father… well, my father was King Maric,” he rushed the last part.

Elissa stared at him for a moment, hoping her mouth was not hanging open.  Then she blinked and finally found her voice.  “You’re the son of Maric, the King of Ferelden.”

“Yes,” he sighed.  “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.”

“Why didn’t you?”  She remembered all of the times she had asked him about his family and he would not tell her, so this was what he had been hiding.

“You didn’t ask?” He looked sheepish.

She glared at him.  “I did ask, more than once.  You avoided.”

“Fine,” he sighed.  “I enjoyed that you didn’t know.”

She could not help the tears that came to her eyes.  “You enjoyed lying to me and keeping secrets?”

“No, no!”  He reached up and wiped at a tear that had escaped.  “That isn’t what I meant.  People… they tend to treat me differently when they know.  Growing up, the other boys in the chantry changed when they found out who my father was.  The noble boys looked down their noses at me for being a bastard, while the peasant boys thought I put on heirs.  I just… well… I wanted you to like me for being me.”

“I do like you,” Elissa admitted.  “Knowing who your father was wouldn’t change that.  Did you forget that my father was only one step down from him?”

“Do you forgive me?” He gave her a look that reminded her of a puppy seeking love. 

Dang him, how could she get mad.  She knew she should be, she was more hurt, but after the fights about him keeping secrets from her at least now she knew why he was.  “So you aren’t just a bastard, you’re a royal bastard.”

He chuckled.  “I’m going to have to use that one of these days.”

“As you choose, my prince,” she gave him a little curtsy.

He thought he should protest her calling him her prince, but he liked the words when she called him that.  It made him feel less like Maric’s unwanted bastard and more like a hero of legend protecting his lady love.

“Did Cailan know?” She wondered as they approached the bridge leading into Redcliffe Village.  It would explain why he had been trying to keep Alistair out of the battle.

Alistair nodded.  “I met him a couple of times growing up, when our father stopped to see me.”

“How did…” Elissa was cut off.

“Thank goodness you have come to help us!”  A man on the bridge rushed to them and tried to throw his arms around Elissa, but Alistair stepped in front of her.

“What is he talking about?” Leliana wondered.

“Do you mean you haven’t heard?” The man was obviously shocked.  “Has no one heard what is happening here?”

“If you mean that Arl Eamon is sick, and then we already know,” Alistair assured him.

“He could be dead for all we know!” The man screeched.  “No one has been able to get to the castle for days!  Not with … not with those… **THINGS!** ”

“Calm down, my good man,” Zevran walked carefully towards him and place a hand on his arm.  “Just breathe; no one is trying to hurt you right now.”

“Perhaps if you sit down, then you could tell us what is wrong,” Wynne went to Zevran’s side.

“Let me take you to Bann Teagan,” the man decided.  “He will explain what is happening.”

 

 As they walked through the town, towards the chantry, Elissa noticed that there was a conspicuous lack of merchants around.  Indeed, the only people who seemed to be around were a small handful of knights and the militia.

“Where is everyone?” Alistair looked dismayed.  “The last time that I was here the city was bustling.”

“’Tis likely that the answer lies in the chantry as that is where the cowering peasant is taking us,” Morrigan pointed out.  “If you would rather go take a jump in the lake and ask the fish where everyone is, feel free.”

The peasant, who had finally introduced himself as Tomas, flung the double doors of the chantry open as they arrived.  He hurried them to a man with chiseled features and a clean cut beard who had been talking to some of the townspeople.  As Elissa looked around, it was evident that many of the townspeople had taken refuge in the building. 

She did vaguely recognize the man Tomas spoke to.  She had seen him several years before.  Eamon had gone to Highever to negotiate a possible marriage contract between herself and Teagan.  Her father had considered it briefly, despite his personal dislike of the Guerrins and their attempts to control the throne behind the scenes.  Her mother, bless her, was against the union, though.  She had two reasons.  One had to do with some rumors that she had not shared with Elissa.  The other was that she thought him a coward; she did not want her daughter to be the one who had to worry about defending herself _and_ her husband.

“Tomas says that you have just arrived in town and are here to help us,” Teagan announced.

“No,” Morrigan corrected him.  “We are here to see Arl Eamon, yet like the rest of the people of Thedas you insist that we solve all of your problems.”

“We are happy to help,” Leliana sent Morrigan a scathing look.

“Greetings friends,” Teagan ignored both women.  “I am Teagan Guerrin: Brother of Arl Eamon and Bann of Rainesfere.”

“I remember you, Bann Teagan,” Alistair stepped forward.  “Although the last time I saw you I was a lot younger… and covered in mud.”

“Covered in mud?  Alistair?”  Teagan’s face brightened.  “It is you, isn’t it?”

Elissa briefly wondered what Teagan would have said if it had been someone else with her, not Alistair, but someone who looked like him.

“You’re alive!”  Teagan had obviously thought him dead.  “This is wonderful news.”

“Still alive,” Alistair grumbled.  “Yes, but not for long if Teyrn Loghain has anything to say about it.”

“Indeed, Loghain would have us believe that all Grey Wardens died along with my nephew at Ostagar.”  It was apparent that Teagan did not like Loghain, which made him more appealing in her opinion.

“So, you are saying that you don’t buy into his lies?”  Elissa clarified.  Good, this meant another potential noble ally against Loghain.

“What?  That he pulled his men in order to save them?  That Cailan risked everything in the name of glory?  Huh, hardly,” he managed a half sneer.  “Loghain calls the Grey Wardens traitors, murderers of the king.  I don’t believe it, it is the act of a desperate man.”  He smiled at Elissa.  “So, you are a Grey Warden also?”

“That I am,” she bit her lip.  She wanted to stop the Blight, but wasn’t sure she wanted to be known for being a Grey Warden.

“Is it possible we’ve met?”  Teagan studied her.  “You seem very familiar.  Wait!”  He didn’t give her a chance to answer.  “I do know you.  You are Bryce Cousland’s daughter.”

“That I am,” she smiled sweetly at him.

“Yes, I remember visiting Highever a few years ago,” he recalled.  “It is a shame that we did not get to spend more time together.  It is a bigger shame that Eamon and Bryce were not able to work out a marriage contract.”

“Marriage contract?” Alistair growled behind Elissa.

“You are here to see my brother?” Teagan’s face fell.  “Unfortunately, that will be a problem.  Eamon is gravely ill.  No one has heard from the castle in days.  No guards patrol the walls and no one has responded to my shouts.  The attacks started a few nights ago.  Evil things surge from the castle.  We drove them back, but many perished during the assault.”

“What are you talking about?”  Elissa wondered if Eamon was being vague on purpose.

“Some call them the Walking Dead,” she informed her.  “Putrid, decaying corpses have come alive with a hunger for human flesh.”

“We call those Walkers in Antiva,” Zevran announced.

“We call them zombies in Orlais,” Leliana added.

“The next night, they hit again,” Teagan continued.  “And in greater numbers.  With Cailan dead and Loghain started a war over the throne, no one has responded to my urgent calls for help.  I have a feeling that tonight’s assault will be the worst one yet.”

“It sounds like we should take this opportunity to leave then,” Morrigan suggested.

“Alistair,” Teagan turned to him.  “I hate to ask, but I desperately need yours and Elissa’s help.”

“It isn’t just up to me,” Alistair protested.  “Although, we don’t stand much of a chance against Loghain without Arl Eamon.”

“Of course we’ll help,” Elissa assured him.  “I can not in good conscience just leave everyone here to be slaughtered by the Evil Walking Dead Walker Zombies.”

“It is foolish to stay and help,” Morrigan insisted.  “I would think we had enough to contend with without taking on others problems.  As I already suggested, we should leave and be elsewhere when night falls.”

“Thank you!  This means more to me than you can guess,” Eamon’s teal eyes lit up with excitement.  “Thomas, please tell Murdock what has transpired, then return to your post.” He turned back to Elissa.  “I need you to talk to Murdock, he is just outside.  Ser Perth is by the windmill, you will want to see him to.”

“Very well,” Elissa turned to leave.

“It was very nice to see you again, my lady,” Teagan grabbed her hand and kissed it.

“Did you ever marry?” She was curious.  Teagan had been ready to find a wife years before, but she had not heard that he had ever settled down.

“No, my lady,” he kept a hold of her hand.  “Although, I would be lucky to marry someone such as yourself.  I regret that Eamon and Bryce did not manage to arrange for us to be joined.  I fear that I am being too bold, though.”

“You are not,” she assured him.  She wondered what the rumors were that made her mother weary about a possible match between herself and Teagan.  He was handsome and had charm.

“Will you be joining the fight tonight, Teagan?” Alistair’s voice was tense behind Elissa.

“No,” he admitted.  “I will stay here with the villagers in the chantry and keep things organized.”

So he was a coward, Elissa realized.  “How are you with a sword?” She wanted to know.  Was her mother also right that his wife would have to defend him in battle, as well as herself.

“I am good enough to know that there are many who are better than I,” he flashed her a self-depreciating grin.  “So I will stay in here where I can do more good.”

Great, a leader who led from behind.  She wondered if Eamon were similar.  That would be great… not.  Had Cailan realized that Redcliffe was obviously vulnerable?  She knew that Isolde didn’t even know which end of the sword was the pointy one.  Was their son, what’s his name, also unskilled and unwilling to risk himself by leading an army?  She recalled that he would be about ten now. “I will go talk to Murdock,” she told Teagan.   Perhaps Murdock at least knew how to hold a sword and defend his people. 

She turned to her companions.  Leliana and Wynne were mingling among the peasants.  Zevran was eyeing Alistair as if studying him.  Alistair, himself, was avoiding eye contact.  Morrigan had her head tilted and was looking at the ceiling.  If Elissa hadn’t known that Morrigan believed in no gods, she would think she was trying to commune with a higher power.  Dragonsbane yipped happily at her and licked her hand.  She turned to go collect Leliana and Wynne.

Leliana was sitting by a sobbing, blonde woman, comforting her.  “This is Kaitlyn.  Her mother was killed by zombies during the last attack.  Now her little brother has run off.”

“I don’t want to bother you,” Kaitlyn wailed.

“Hush now,” Wynne sat on her other side and patter her hand.  “It is no trouble.  We’re here to help.”  She looked pointedly at Elissa.

“No we are not,” Morrigan contradicted her.

Elissa was afraid she was going to regret this.  “Where could your brother have gone?”

“I don’t know,” Kaitlyn broke down into sobs again.

“We’ll find him,” Elissa assured Kaitlyn, hoping that that would get her to stop crying.

“You will,” Kaitlyn sniffed.

“Great,” Morrigan muttered.  “Just great.  Now we are chasing after lost orphans.”

“We will,” Elissa repeated.  She had an evil thought.  “Morrigan here is a great witch who adores children.  She will make sure that we find him.”

Morrigan glared at her as they walked out of the chantry.


	67. It Only Took Sixty-Seven Kisses to Get Him to Kiss Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Grey Wardens run around Redcliffe in a bid to save it and talk about their feelings.

Alistair could not believe what was happening before him.  His beloved Uncle Teagan was flirting with his girl and she wasn’t stopping him!  _Back off_ , he signaled to Teagan, but the man ignored him as he took Elissa’s hand.  How could his uncle move in on his girl?  Was she his girl?  He hadn’t even kissed her yet.  That didn’t mean that he didn’t want to.  It was close enough.

“So will you be helping us fight?” He finally asked.  Then was shocked at the negative reply.  Was he hoping Alistair would get killed so he could move in on Elissa?  _Good Luck_ , he thought smugly.  _I would haunt you to keep you away from her.  Mine._   He looked Teagan in the eye and mouthed the word.  “ _Mine.”_ Teagan looked startled.

It was then that Alistair noticed that Elissa moved off.  He moved to catch up with her.  Was it time to actually say something about his feelings?  Hadn’t he said something when he gave her the rose?  He told her he admired her, but he had yet to admit to her that he was in love with her.  He looked over at her.  She was talking to a young woman who kept crying.  He wondered what her problem was.

Did he have the courage to admit to Elissa how he felt?  What if she did not share his feelings?  What if she metaphorically ripped out his heart?  What if she literally ripped out his heart?  He followed her out of the chantry as his thoughts continued to whirl.  He had to tell her.  There were times that he wanted to shout his feelings from the roof tops, but he could not find the right time to tell the recipient of those feelings about them.

His thoughts were again interrupted as Elissa dealt with the mayor.  Had the man really just said that he was surprised that there were women in the Grey Wardens?  Did the man have a death wish?

“Look,” Elissa looked at the mayor as if he were such a lowly creature that his breathing the same air as her was an affront.  “I don’t know what idiotic sexist ideas they are breeding here in Redcliffe, I am sure they are a result of having that painted Orlesian nug for a lady, but your Bann is hiding in the chantry and your Arl is down for a very long nap.  You know your _male_ leaders?  I have half a mind to let these Walkers destroy this town.  Maybe I will wait until you are all dead, burn out your undead, and bring in less primitive people like the Chasined.”

“Zombies,” Leliana corrected her.

“’Tis a most sound plan,” Morrigan agreed.  “Let us leave until the feeble villagers are dead.  Then we shall return and finish our business here.”

“We shall not just leave these people to their fate, because Elissa is offended,” Wynne insisted.

“Why not?” Elissa argued.  “This isn’t Highever, they are not my people.  These are not my monkeys, this is not my carnival.”

“Warden,” Wynne’s voice sharpened.

“Warden?”  Elissa turned to Wynne and pointed an accusing finger at Murdock the Mayor.  “According to this man, women aren’t Grey Wardens.  That means he can go look for some _male_ Grey Wardens to fight the Blight.  I am going to take the army I was raising and go force Howe out of Highever.”

“Alistair,” Wynne looked at him, disrupting his thoughts.

_Boy_ , he thought, _Elissa was so pretty when she was angry._ Those flashing sapphire blue eyes, the flush on her lovely cheeks.  As long as her ire wasn’t directed at him, he liked looking at her when she was this way.  Wynne’s voice cut into his inner monologue and caused him to jump.  “What?”

“We are not going to just abandon these people are we?” Wynne looked deliberately at him.

Teagan had just been flirting with his girl, it would serve the man right if they  forced him to defend his city on his own, rather than let him cower in the chantry while they did all of the work.  Still… he knew he couldn’t abandon these people.  “Elissa,” he gently touched her arm.  “We should save the village despite its mayor being a sexist nug.”

She turned those flashing blue eyes on him.  “Why?  How do we know that the rest of the village is not as bad?”

“It’s the right thing to do and you will be bad about all of these people dying when you calm down,” he pointed out.

“Fine,” she huffed.

“I am sure you would get over any regret at abandoning these people,” Morrigan assured Elissa.  “’Tis their mess and they should clean it up themselves.”

“What do you need us to do?” Alistair ignored Morrigan and addressed the mayor.

“I need the smith back at work.  Owen refuses to forge new armor or make repairs,” Murdock explained.  We desperately need repairs made if we are to face the undead again.”

“Let me guess,” Elissa looked down her nose at him.  “You managed to insult him, too.”

“His daughter Valena was the arlessa’s maid,” Murdock explained.  “When the castle was overrun he begged me to send the militia in to find her, but I could not chance my men’s lives for one girl.  Whatever killed the guards in the castle would kill them to.”

“Redcliffe is full of cowards,” Elissa muttered under her breath.  “Fine, I’ll go talk to him.”  She stormed to the smithy.  When it was locked, she simply picked the lock and strolled in.  “I plan to go to the castle, but need to take care of the undead first.  If you want to see your daughter again, get to work.”

A drunken blacksmith blinked up at her.  “What did you say?”

“I have to get into the castle to find out if Arl Eamon is still alive.  To do that, I need to first take care of your town’s walking dead problem,” Elissa explained.  “After I do, I can find your daughter and send her to you.”

“Heck, we’ll probably run into her before we ever get to the arl,” Zevran laughed.

“That would be in line with our current pattern,” Leliana agreed.

“Agreed,” Owen wobbled to his feet.  “I will help.”

“Good,” Elissa marched out of the door.  She stopped in at a local mercantile shop, where Wynne noticed barrels of oil.  Then she ran into a dwarf named Dwyn whom she cajoled into fighting.  A few houses down, she found Kaitlyn’s brother.  She learned that he had gone after his father’s sword only to realize that it was too heavy for him.  She told him to keep practicing and gave him a lighter sword that she had nicked from an abandoned house to practice with. 

“Perhaps we could have used his father’s sword,” Zevran protested as they left.  “It looked like a nice one.”

 “I would never sell my family’s sword, so I would not ask anyone to give up their own family’s sword,” Elissa protested.  She stopped in at the tavern, where she immediately threatened the tavern keeper into helping fight.  The coward had been hiding in his cellar during the attacks. 

It was then that Alistair noticed a nervous looking elf.  He wondered if the elf was also trying to decide if it were the right time to declare his feelings to the woman he had realized he loved.

“Who is that elf,” Elissa asked Bella, the barmaid.

“His name is Berwick,” Bella told her.  “He claims that he is waiting for his brother.”

“Sure he is,” Elissa muttered.  She approached the elf.  “So how is your brother?”

“Who?” Berwick was startled.  “What brother?”  Then he blanched as he realized what he had let slip.  “I mean… which brother?”

“What are you doing here?” She pulled out one of her swords.  “Are you the one who made Eamon ill?”

“What… no!”  He backed away from her.  “I was just hired to watch the castle.”

“Watch for what?”  She pressed.

“For any changes.  They told me to watch the castle and if anything changed to report to them.  They said nothing about Walkers spilling out of it,” he protested.

“Who told you to watch the castle?” Elissa continued to demand answers.

“Arl Rendon Howe,” Berwick answered.  “He hired me.”

“You work for Howe?” Elissa’s grip on her sword tightened.

Alistair flinched; she was going to kill the elf.  “Wait, don’t kill him yet.”

“Kill me?” Berwick looked between the pair.  “For what?”

“She seems to have a wish to kill all who would take coin or do favors for Rendon Howe,” Zevran explained.  “If it is any comfort, she plans to do the same to him.”

“Why not?” Elissa pouted.  “He works for Howe.  You know how I feel about that.”

“I know,” he leaned in and kissed her cheek.  “But he looks like he knows how to use that bow he is carrying.”

Elissa sheathed her sword.  “Fine, go fight for Redcliffe and I will not kill you today.”

“What about tomorrow?” Berwick wondered.

“Worry about that if you live until tomorrow,” Leliana advised.  “For now, go fight for the village you were watching.  Otherwise, we can not stop Elissa.”

Berwick nodded and left, heading for Murdock and the militia.

Elissa waved to Bella and ordered a drink.  “What about saving the village?” Wynne wanted to know. 

“We have plenty of time for that,” Zevran sat down and smiled charmingly at Bella.  “Get me an Antivan Whisky, my lovely.”  The others followed suit.

Alistair sat beside Elissa and stretched.  In what he hoped was a casual manner, he slid an arm around Elissa’s shoulders.  He smiled foolishly when she snuggled closer to him, leaning her head against his shoulder.  “Why can’t anything be easy?” She asked.

“I told you to just leave,” Morrigan reminded her.  “’Twould have been simple to just continue on and return when these undead creatures were done with the villagers.”

“I doubt Arl Eamon would be willing to help us, knowing we just let his people die,” Zevran disagreed.

“Besides, it would be wrong to abandon these people,” Leliana added.

Alistair listened to his friends and acquaintances bicker as he looked down at the top of Elissa’s head.  He stroked her hair as he wondered if he could find time to sneak off with her and talk to her in private before nightfall when the undead would appear.  He drank his ale in silence when Bella brought it.

“So,” Zevran interrupted his thoughts.  “There are many tales in Antiva about bastards who have ascended to the throne, Alistair.  The Crows often are featured in those stories.  It appears that your tale will also have a Crowe.  It is exciting, no?”

“Eamon is more likely to be king than I am,” Alistair assured him.  The thought of becoming king scared him.  “He was Cailan’s uncle and is popular in the Landsmeet.”

“He isn’t a Theirin,” Elissa said softly and then took a long drink.

“He would make a better king than I would,” Alistair assured her.

Elissa just stared at her drink.

“That’s for sure,” Morrigan agreed with him.

“We do not always have a choice in such matters,” Wynne cautioned.  “Just keep an open mind.”

When they had finished drinking, they continued to the windmill where Ser Perth watched for danger.  Wynne told him about the oil and Perth asked Elissa to go to Mother Hannah in the chantry for holy protection for his men.  That meant that they trekked all the way back to the chantry.

When they entered the holy building, Alistair slipped an arm around Elissa’s waist and sent Teagan a warning look.  It must have worked because Teagan did not even approach them.  Still, Alistair kept a watchful eye for his uncle while Elissa convinced Mother Hannah to send amulets with the Maker’s symbol to Ser Perth in hopes that the knights’ faith would help aid them. 

As they left, Alistair turned to Leliana.  “Take the amulets to Ser Perth, I want to talk to Elissa alone.”

“Is everything all right, Alistair?” Elissa asked.

“I hope so,” he was so nervous he thought he might pass out.

“Tell Ser Perth we are ready to fight at nightfall,” Elissa instructed.

“Come,” Alistair took her hand and led her to the lake.

 

 

Elissa gazed at the gently rolling water of the lake as she spoke.  “What did you need to speak privately about?”

“Are you going to miss this?” Alistair asked her.

Was he really asking if she was going to miss fighting the Blight?  She was hoping he would finally make a move and here he was asking if she would miss the Blight.  Perhaps it was time that she did.  Yet as a female member of the gentry, she wasn’t sure she knew how to make the first move.  “Will I miss the constant fighting, the camping, having to solve one squabble and disaster after another so the people of Ferelden will stop arguing amongst themselves and unite against a very real and looming threat?  No.  I will, however, miss having you by my side.”

“I don’t know how to say this,” Alistair had turned pink.  He took both of her hands.  “I have come to depend on you and need you here with me.  You have become a valuable friend.”

A valuable friend?  Is that all he thought of her as?  She opened her mouth.  “Alistair…”

He forged on though.  “I think of you as more of a friend.  As a matter of fact,” he took a deep breath.  “I love you.”

She stood stunned for a moment.  Were her ears deceiving her or had he really just said those words.

“I love you more than anything,” he continued.  “I have never felt this way about anyone and when this is over, I don’t want to go our separate ways when this is over.”

“I love you too,” her heart was soaring and she felt as if she could take on the archdemon by herself at this moment.  Then he grabbed her, pulled her into his arms, and crushed his mouth to hers.  It was better than she had imagined it would be.  She felt as if a storm had somehow electrified her inside, then left her a melted puddle.   Elissa wrapped her arms around Alistair and held on as sensations continued to assault her.  When he finally pulled away, she was surprised that she was still standing.

“That wasn’t too soon,” he asked nervously.

Was he kidding?  “No,” she assured him.  “I think you should have done that much sooner and I would like you to do it again.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” he smirked and turned away.

“Where do you think you’re going?”  He was not going to finally kiss her and then walk away.  She grabbed his arm, yanked him around, and threw herself at him.  He caught her as she assaulted his mouth and wrapped herself around him.

“My mistake,” he said when they came back up for breath.  He then gave her a quick soft kiss.  “We do have this beautiful lake and our companions are at the windmill with Ser Perth, I think this is the perfect opportunity for me to practice kissing.  That is so I get good at it.”

“As long as you do not use your new found talent with anyone else,” she rubbed her nose against his.

“You, my lovely lady, have a deal,” he sealed the promised with a long, drawn out kiss.

 


	68. Fighting the Zombies... I mean Walkers... I mean Undead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Grey Wardens defend Redcliffe village.

Elissa waited patiently with her companions and Ser Perth as night fell.  She and Alistair had joined the others hours before and sat cuddled together as they wearily watched the road to the castle.  Near them, Zevran and Leliana sat side by side.

“I’m sorry that I flirted with that farm girl,” Zevran told his lover.  “I swear that nothing happened.  I know that I said we should both be free to seek pleasure where we want, but I will not do so if you are not comfortable with it.”

“Thank you,” Leliana leaned closer and laid her head on his shoulder.  “Why did you both disappear at the same time then?”

“Nothing happened,” he assured her again.  “That is not to say that she did not want anything to happen, though.  I went outside for a bit of fresh air.  All of this camping is having a negative effect on me and I have grown used to cool breezes and the smells of nature.  I hope to cure myself of it one day, but there you go.  The farm girl followed me and offered to tuck me into bed.  She also reminded me of how could it is becoming at night and offered to keep me warm.”

“Really?” Leliana narrowed her eyes.  “And what did you say to that?”

“I informed the poor hapless maid that the pretty, but deadly, lady I shared a bed with might put an arrow through her eye as a reward for her efforts,” he sighed.

“You were right about that,” she assured him.

Elissa smiled over at her two friends.  Hopefully their relationship would become smoother.  She wanted them happy and who could blame her for being pleased that they had found happiness together.  She glanced over to see Wynne frowning at the couple.  She again wondered why Wynne hated to see couples together.  She became distracted when Alistair pulled her a little closer and kissed the top of her head.  She looked up at him and slid her hand to the back of his head, pulling him in for a kiss.

“What about our audience?” He objected.

Was he kidding her?  She found his shyness cute, but she wanted to feel his lips on hers again.  Perhaps she just needed to get rid of their audience.  There was a horde of undead coming soon, she could feed her companions and the knights to them.  “Fine,” she pouted.  “If you don’t want to kiss me, I won’t force you.”

“No, no,” he looked distressed.  “Don’t think that.”  He brought his mouth down on hers, holding her close.  She really could become addicted to the feel of his lips.

“Um… my lady…” Perth interrupted.

Elissa thought about running Perth through for interrupting them and blaming one of the undead, but knew that Alistair would disapprove.  She loved him so much she was worried about whether or not he disapproved of her decisions.  She had to admit to herself that she wouldn’t have _really_ killed Perth, but it was nice to think she would.  “Yes?” She did not bother to hide her irritation from her voice.

“Our scouts have sighted the undead.  They come, my lady,” he reported.

She stood and motioned to her companions.  They leapt to their feet, weapons at the ready.  One of the knights set the oil that had been poured across the road ablaze.  The undead rambled down the road, holding swords.  Some rambled right into the flames.  Apparently, they were cognizant enough to fight with weapons, but not to avoid a fire.  Then to Elissa’s amazement, Zevran ran at one of the creatures Leliana had called zombie, right into the flame.  He yelled as Dragonsbane grabbed the back of his armor and pulled him away.

“Stay out of the fire!”   Did she really have to make that an order?  “Hold your positions until the creatures are past the flames.”

There was an hour where the creatures seemed to come down the road nonstop, but they were easily dispatched if they made it past the wall of fire.  When they stopped coming, the knights cheered. 

“It’s never this easy,” Leliana looked around wearily.

Sure enough, Thomas came running to them.  “The monsters are attacking from the lake,” he pointed towards the town square frantically.  “We need help.”

“I want you and your men to say here, Ser Perth,” Elissa ordered.  “We will go take care of this.”

“Don’t we always?” Morrigan murmured.

They found the militia surrounded by the monsters that had been plaguing the village nonstop.  Wynne cast a healing spell on the assembled group, as the others surged into the fray.  Elissa saw one skeletal, rotting creature swing a sword at Murdock’s back and countered it.  “That’s right,” she glanced momentarily at the mayor.  “You were just saved by a woman.”

Alistair began organizing those closest to the chantry, ensuring they formed a barrier between the creatures and those helpless villagers, plus Teagan, who hid inside.

Zevran and Dragonsbane sweeping the area between the town square and the lake clean, as Leliana shot one creature after another with a casual grace. 

Elissa then organized the militia into a box formation.  They moved as a unit as they moved through the town to ensure that all of the creatures were dead and none were left who could return to molest them.

When no more creatures could be found, Elissa turned to Berwick.  “So, do you still work for Howe?”

“He left me here with uu-qualin,” he shuddered.  “I will not be taking his coin again.”

“Fine, I shall allow you to live,” she shrugged.  “At least for now.

As the sun raised again, the villagers came out of the chantry, cheering to see that there soldiers were still alive.  Reverend Mother Hannah sent up a formal prayer of thanks to the Maker and Teagan made a speech.

Teagan then walked to Elissa and spoke quietly.  “I need to talk with you in private.  Meet me by the windmill.”

“What are you talking about?” Murdock threw an arm around Teagan’s shoulders.  “We have defeated those monsters.  Today we party.  Tomorrow you may try and enter the castle.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have turned on comment monitoring, but please feel free to leave any comments, suggestions, concerns, etc. The monitoring is for those dictating which couple tags are allowed and who have a problem with most of the villains being elves. Is Fen'Harel, AKA Solas, going to recruit from another race?


	69. No You May NOT Cut In On Our Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The people of Redcliffe celebrate and the Wardens dance

**Chapter 63**

The people of Redcliffe had been in dire straits for so long that the moment they had an excuse to party, they went all out.  Musicians gathered and a feast was started.  Bella brought out Lloyd’s secret stashes.

Elissa was ecstatic when Alistair asked her to dance.  The practicing that they had been doing at different taverns was paying off, he was getting good at it.  He was graceful and athletic and moved her around with ease as they enjoyed a series of different dances.

“Are any of your childhood friends here?” She asked as he gently, yet firmly, gripped her wrist and swung her around.

“I have several acquaintances that are at the celebration,” he confirmed.  “Most of those who I associated with growing up, though, would still be in the castle.”  He hesitated a minute.  “That is if they are still alive.”

She reached up and stroked his cheek, sorry at the troubled look in his eyes.  “We’ll find them.”

“Later,” he dipped her down and gave her a quick kiss.  “Today we celebrate the people we have already managed to save.”

“I would have hated leaving here for a monastery,” she looked around.  Then became a bit incensed.  “How could Maric have let Eamon ship you off like that?  He was your father, he should have done something.”

“He left the raising of me to Eamon,” Alistair twirled her around, but his face was troubled.  “I only saw him a handful of times.”

“I can not believe that he left you with that shrew Isolde, much less that he just let Eamon send you to the chantry to become a Templar.  It makes me want to find a necromancer and a scout so I can find Maric’s body and then raise him and give him a piece of my mind.”

He laughed.  “I have no doubt that you would, my love.  It wasn’t all bad, though.  I enjoyed the education I received.  Besides, they likely thought it was a good way to ensure I was not threat to Cailan’s rule.”

“Raising you together would have been a better way,” she countered.

He couldn’t argue with that.  How would life have been different if he had been raised with his brother instead?

“Excuse me,” someone tapped Alistair on the shoulder.  He turned to see Bella standing behind him.  He noticed that Teagan was only a few steps from her.

“I wanted this next dance with you,” she looked up at him through her long lashes and  ran a hand sultrily down her side, drawing attention to the tight, red dress she wore.  He almost smiled when Elissa slipped both of her arms around his shoulders and tightened his grip.  Then he realized that she was also pulling her closer.  He had molded her hips against him and was hugging her to him.

Elissa laid her head on Alistair’s chest and raised an eyebrow at Bella.  “I have the next dance.  Teagan appears to be in need of a partner, I’m sure he would be happy enough to dance with you.”

“He doesn’t dance with lowly barmaids,” Bella glanced at the Bann.  Word of his sexual prowess had reached her ears, but it was always in connection to a woman who had at least a minor title.

“Why don’t you try anyway,” Elissa made a shooing gesture, then looked up at Alistair who was trying to hide his amusement.  “Do you believe that Loghain knows the truth about your parentage?”  She refused to give Bella’s attempt to interrupt her time with Alistair another thought.

“He and Maric were close at one point, so it is possible,” he conceded.

“It’s another reason to be wary of him,” she sighed.  “You are an even bigger threat to his power than I realized.”

“We’ll be cautious,” he promised.  “I still want to go back to Denerim, though.”

“As soon as we make sure Eamon is still alive and find out what is behind the attacks on Redcliffe, we will go,” she promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again comments, suggestions, and pointing out of typos are welcome.


	70. Breaking in to Castle Redcliffe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wardens meet with Bann Teagan at the Windmill. They then go through the windmill and confront an abomination.

As the sun rose once again over Redcliffe, Teagan waited impatiently by the windmill.  He had hoped to get Elissa alone the night before, but Alistair was constantly by her side.  From the way his brother-in-law’s son had sent malicious looks his way when he had flirted with the young teyrna, he wasn’t surprised.  If looks could kill, he would be with the others waiting for their final rites after the undead attacks.  Not that he could blame Alistair for developing feelings for her.  She was both beautiful and powerful.

That was why he had been trying to get her alone.  He regretted that Eamon had not been able to secure a contract with Bryce for her.  As the daughter of a teyrn, she would make an excellent wife for him.  She could oversee Rainesfere while he spent more time in Denerim and would increase his own power.  Her beauty and bravery would make life at home all the more sweet.  Yet, she seemed as reluctant to leave Alistair’s side as he was to leave hers.

He turned as he heard the woman in question’s voice.   “What we have here is a failure to communicate.”

Dragonsbane barked up at her.

“Then why did you attack that blonde elf?” Teagan was surprised to realize that Elissa was talking to her dog.  Yet the dog barked in response.

“Among my people,” Zevran revealed.  “There is a legend, the Legend of the Doctor.  This legend may have bearing on why Dragonsbane chased that woman away.”

“Among the elves?” Wynne asked.

Leliana grabbed Zevran’s arm and beamed up at him.  “A legend?  Do tell.”

“It is not among the elves,” Zevran clarified.  “It is among the Crow’s and … it involves Elissa by name.”

“What,” Elissa stopped walking and spun around.

“There you are,” Teagan did not have time for assassins to relate fairytales, he had to save his family.

“Teagan,” Elissa greeted him with a soft smile.  “It is good to see you this morning.  You wanted to talk to us?”

“Yes, I … know a way into the castle,” he admitted.  “I had a plan to enter the castle after the village was secure.  There is a secret passage here, in the mill, accessible only to my family.”

“What?” Elissa’s expression darkened.  “Why didn’t you tell us this before?”

“I needed you to help save Redcliffe,” he explained.  “I was afraid that you would go charging in to the castle and leave us our fate instead.”

“So you decided not to give me the choice?” Elissa’s voice tightened.

“Well…” Teagan’s words trailed off as he saw several knights and a familiar blonde head running towards him.  It was Isolde, his sister-in-law and a constant thorn in his side.  He really shouldn’t have given into her  sexual advances that one time, no matter how drunk he was.  Now she had turned territorial and thought that he was hers to command.  As he watched, Alistair and Elissa took a step closer to each other.

 

Elissa watched as Isolde Guerrin: Arlessa of Redcliffe ran towards them, with a soldier behind her.  So she still had soldiers and had kept them in the castle while the villagers were decimated by walking corpses. 

“Teagan,” Isolde ran to him.   “Thank the Maker you yet live.”

“Isolde,” he was obviously surprised to see her.  “Your alive… how did you … what has happened?”

“I do not have much time to explain,” she shook her head.  “I came as soon as I saw the battle was over.”

“Oh, so you watched as your villagers were massacred by zombies and did nothing,” Leliana commented.  This woman gave Orlesian’s a bad name.

“I need to return quickly,” the arlessa looked nervous.  “And I need you to return with me Teagan.  Alone.”

“This is obviously a trap,” Elissa pointed out.

“What?”  Isolde turned to face her.  “Who is this woman, Teagan?”

“Wow, great job at remember who’s who among the Ferelden nobility there, Isolde,” Elissa said sarcastically.  “That is about what I would expect from a mask wearing frog who was bred in a land full of those with cabbages for brains.”

Isolde took a step back.  “I do not have to put up with such impertinence.  Teagan, do something.”

“That’s it,” Elissa took a step forward.  “I will end you.”

“Elissa,” Alistair put an arm around her waist to keep her from launching herself at the other noble woman.

“Elissa?”  Isolde narrowed her eyes.  “Elissa Cousland?  You are that impertinent brat who called me an Orlesian crumpet when I first visited Highever and challenged me to a dual for the honor of Ferelden, claiming that I soiled your country’s name by stepping foot in it.”

“A duel which you, as a cowardly Orlesian Crumpet, refused to fight,” Elissa pointed out.  “Yellow bellied blonde rabbit.”

“Then you threw a sword at me,” Isolde recalled.

“Well, you obviously didn’t have one of your own,” Elissa pointed out.  “How were you supposed to fight?  Only you jumped back as if I had thrown a snake at you.  You wouldn’t even pick the weapon up.  You were staring at the hilt as if that was the part that was going to hurt you.”

“Next, your dog peed on me,” Isolde gritted her teeth.

Dragonsbane barked happily and jumped around.  Then he began to sidle closer to Isolde.

“That was to insult your so called honor and bravery,” Elissa smiled proudly at her mabari.  “Which you showed that you have none of.”

“He again peed on me when I visited with Eamon and Teagan a few years ago,” Isolde recalled.

At this point, Alistair was still holding Elissa around the waist, but he had his head buried in the back of her neck to try and hide his laughter.  Now he turned to her dog, whom he noticed was getting closer and closer to Isolde.  “We’ll have a stern talk about that.  There will be a beef bone involved.”

Dragonsbane barked happily.

“Alistair, that doesn’t help,” Teagan reprimanded him.  “Please, Isolde, we had not idea that anyone was alive in the castle.  We must have answers.”

Isolde turned to Teagan and took his hands in hers.  “I know that I am asking you to place a lot of trust in me, but there is an evil in the castle.  The dead awaken… and Connor… he is in trouble.  I’m afraid for him.  He might flee; I thought you could reason with him.”

“The king is dead,” Teagan announced, as if all of those present didn’t already know that.  “We need my brother more now than ever.  I will return to the castle with you Isolde.”

“Thank the Maker,” she threw her arms around him.  “Bless you, Teagan.  Bless you.”  She let out a little sob.

“It looks like you have to go,” Alistair told Teagan.  “You can’t chance Connor and Eamon.”

“I have no illusions of facing this evil alone,” Teagan addressed Elissa again.  “You on the other hand have proven quite formidable.”  He attempted to untangle his sister-in-law from him.  “Isolde, could you excuse us for a minute.  We must confer in private before I return to the castle with you.”

“Do not take too long, I will be by the bridge,” she turned to leave when she suddenly yelled and looked down.  “That is the same little monster,” she pointed at Dragonsbane who was happily jogging to his mistress’ side.  A yellow stain dripped down her leg, she ran to the bridge.

“Was that really necessary,” Wynne chastised them.

“Here’s the plan,” Teagan quickly explained.  “I will go to the castle.  You shall come through the secret passage.  My signet ring unlocks the door.  Perhaps I will… distract whatever evil is inside and increase your chances of getting in unnoticed.  I will have Ser Perth wait at the gates.  When you reach the courtyard, you can let him in.”

“You are walking into a trap,” Elissa reminded him.

“I am not what is important,” he insisted.  “Connor and Eamon are.”

Elissa was surprised by his answer. He might be useless in a fight, but the man obviously cared about his family.  “You aren’t expendable,” she insisted.  She needed all of the allies she could get and if Eamon died, she would need Teagan.  Besides, the little coward was growing on her. 

“That means a lot coming from you, my lady,” he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, slipping the signet ring into her hand, then ran after Isolde.

“The man has not yet given up,” Zevran murmured to Leliana.

“He is a better choice for her than Alistair,” Wynne announced.  “He is interested in her for political reasons, as well as being fond of her.  He is worried about duty, so it is unlikely that duty will get in his way.  At least no hearts will be broken if it does.”

Elissa attempted to bite her tongue as she used the signet ring to open the trap door in the windmill.  She found herself in a narrow passage that was only large enough for a small group to slip in.  Still, she left Morrigan behind to watch their backs and ensure that nothing nasty followed them in.  “Wynne, what happened to you?  Who broke your heart in favor of their duty?”

“It was obviously Greagoire,” Leliana declared.  “Didn’t you see the way he looked at her when we left Kinloch Hold?

“Then why would he be willing to call for a Rite of annulment?” Alistair wondered.  Then he thought for a few moments.  “Wow, he did break your heart, didn’t he?  He was willing to kill you.”

“He was transferred,” Wynne said tersely.  “His duty to the order called him to another circle and he left me.”

Elissa whirled on her and her mouth dropped open.  “You mean he really did leave you for duty’s sake and broke your heart?  Leliana was right about you and Greagoire?” 

“But he…” Alistair’s words were cut off as they were assaulted by the undead.  They had been lying in cells as they reached the dungeon portion of Redcliffe.  He quickly hit one of the monsters with his shield and then ran it through.

Elissa whirled around, blades twirling and managed to take out three of the creatures.  As she did so, Leliana sent a rain of arrows down on the rest; the creatures were un-undead in no time.

“My dear,” Zevran addressed Wynne.  “From my understanding, Greagoire was in charge of the Templars at Kinloch Keep.  It would seem that he came back to you.”

“Things were not that simple,” Wynne said illusively.

“Why not?” Leliana questioned.

“Let me out!”  A voice interrupted them.

They rushed forward to find a handful of the undead trying to break into one of the dungeon cells.  From the sounds coming out of the cell, it was apparent that it was occupied.  The undead were quickly dispatched.  The foolish things were so busy taunting the prisoner, and trying to get through the bars to carry him off, that they were unaware that they were even in danger until it was too late. 

“Thank you!” The man in the cage, it was too small to be considered a cell in the dungeon exclaimed.  He had dark hair and a neatly cut dark beard.  “I thought they were going to kill me.”

“Who are you?” Elissa asked.

“Jowan!”  Wynne knew him.

“You know this poor man?” Zevran asked Wynne.

“His name is Jowan,” Wynne announced.  “He is a blood mage who escaped from the tower.”

“Blood mage?” Alistair’s back straitened even more.

“How did you end up in the dungeons of Redcliffe then?” Elissa asked.

“Loghain rescued me from the Templars,” Jowan explained.  “He knew that Isolde was looking for a mage to train her son, Connor, and arraigned for me to get the position.  In exchange for saving my life, he had me poison Eamon.”

“You work for Loghain?” Alistair repeated.

“He saved me,” Jowan pointed out.  “You don’t know what the Templars are like.  They would have shown me no mercy.”

“Not if you are a blood mage, they won’t,” Alistair agreed.

“So it was you who poisoned Arl Eamon,” Leliana deduced, it was an easy deduction as Jowan had already confessed.  “So you are the reason behind what is happening in Redcliffe.”

“No!”  Jowan insisted.  “I had nothing to do with the undead.  I just administered the poison to Eamon that Loghain gave me.  He said that Eamon was a threat to Ferelden and I would be doing my country a service.”

“Loghain also managed to get King Cailan killed and had a hand in my father’s death,” Elissa informed him.  “Neither of you did Ferelden any good.  If you didn’t start this mess, then who did?”

“It was Conner, wasn’t it?” Wynne surmised.  “You said you were brought in to teach him.  Connor Guerrin is a mage, isn’t he?”

“He is,” Jowan confirmed.  “The arlessa was afraid that if anyone found out, they would take him to the circle.  She wanted me to teach him enough that he could hide his powers.”

“Hiding one’s powers is never the answer,” Wynne declared.

“Is this Connor causing the problem then?” Zevran questioned.

“A scared child who has little training in controlling his powers can be very dangerous,” Wynne confirmed.

“We need to get to him,” Alistair agreed.  “Before he does more damage.”

“Don’t leave me here,” Jowan looked around.  “I am sure there are more creatures about.  The arlessa planned for me to die at their hands.”

“We can’t leave him here to die,” Leliana agreed. 

“He is a blood mage,” Alistair dissented.  “We can not let him loose.”

“I need you to come and help us,” Elissa told Jowan.

“If I show my face, Isolde will kill me,” he shook his head vehemently.

“Fine, I’ll let you out, but don’t get in the way,” Elissa picked the lock.

“What are you doing?” Alistair protested.

“I am not going to leave him to die,” she opened the cage and let Jowan out. He ran.

“But he is a mage, a _blood_ mage,” Alistair once again brought the fact to the fore front. 

Elissa continued her way through the dungeons towards the court yard.  “If you hate mages so much, why did you not want to be a Templar?”

“You know why,” he followed her.  “I did not like Chantry life.  That doesn’t mean I’m not aware of the dangers that come from magic.”

Elissa glanced back at him.  “What if I was a mage?  Would you still love me then?”

“If you were a mage, then you wouldn’t be the prissy noble I know and adore who is bent on vengeance and plays a small harp occasionally at night when she doesn’t realize anyone is listening,” Alistair reached out and stroked her cheek.  “I would still love you, though.  You have too much honor and self-control to become a blood mage or a dangerous melificar.”

“What if the Guerrins lied to you and your mother is really a mage?” She challenged.

Alistair chuckled as they continued.  “I’m sure Eamon would not have sent me to the Templars if my mother were really a mage.”

They were interrupted as a large group of undead descended upon them.  They quickly dispensed of their adversaries and continued on.  Leliana picked the lock on one door, to check for items to loot, and discovered a screaming woman. 

“Sorry, miss,” Zevran grinned at her.  “We didn’t realize the room was occupied.”

“Calm down,” Wynne slipped an arm around the screaming woman’s shoulders.  “You have been rescued.  Just breathe and tell us who you are.”

The woman took several deep breaths and then answered.  “I am Valena.”

Dragonsbane let out a bark and laid a claiming paw on the woman’s leg.

“Are you the blacksmith’s daughter?”  Leliana asked excitedly.

“You know my father?” She scanned the group.

“He asked us to find you,” Elissa confirmed.  “Could you take me to see him?” Valena sniffed.

“We need to get Teagan before whatever this evil is kills him,” Alistair protested. 

“There is a secret tunnel on the other side of the dungeons.  The entrance is open right now,” Elissa revealed.  “I have killed every creature between here and there.  It should be safe enough if you hurry.”

“I will run,” Valena kissed Alistair’s cheek.  “Thank you.”  She ran with Zevran and Elissa both glaring after her departing back.

“I guess I did nothing,” Zevran grumbled as they continued towards the courtyard.

Elissa was about to say something about Alistair letting strange girls kiss him, when they were attacked yet again.  They quickly cut their way through the undead creatures, trying to reach the courtyard.

They had almost reached their goal, when Elissa found herself dwelling on something that Alistair had said earlier.  “Alistair, you know about my harp playing?”  She had thought that she had been quiet enough that no one had realized that she was playing, especially as she had thought her companions were all asleep.

“There have been many nights that I have lain awake and listened to you,” he admitted. 

A chagrin look swept across her face.  “I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

“You haven’t,” he assured her and then his lips quirked.  “I find the sound very calming.”

“If you need music to help you sleep, I would be happy to sing for you, Alistair,” Leliana volunteered.

“I like the harp music,” he insisted.  “There is something soothing about it.  Why have you tried to keep it secret, Elissa?”

“It is just so trite,” She continued to fight her way to the courtyard.  “A noble woman who plays the harp.  I had music and drawing lessons along with my fighting master’s coaching and my scholarly studies.”

“Isolde doesn’t play any musical instruments,” Alistair told her.

“Well, of course not,” Elissa dispatched another monster.  “She is Orlesian.  She can neither fight nor play.”

“I know, what was Eamon thinking?” Alistair killed two creatures at once, smashing one with his shield and running the other through.

They found themselves in the middle of the courtyard.  There were undead creatures throughout.  There were skeletal archers on the steps leading into the main hall.  Animated cadavers carried swords along paths.  Plus, there was a large, armored revenant in one of the nearby gardens.

Dragonsbane launched himself at the revenant, Alistair behind him sword at the ready.  Leliana began to pick off the skeletons on the stairs, pinning them in the eye.  Zevran charged at the undead monsters with swords while Wynne alternated between casting healing and protection spells and offensive spells.

Elissa ran for the gate controls, quickly opening them for Ser Perth and the surviving knights.  The knights poured in, joining the fight.  As they did so, she sprang into action and ran to aid her dog and the man she loved.  The revenant had been swinging a huge sword at Alistair who parried the angry spirit while Dragonsbane went for its legs.  Elissa jumped on the creature’s back and rammed both swords into the back of its neck.  The revenant slowly crumpled to the ground.

“Have I mentioned how well we work together?” Alistair charged with her to the reanimated skeletal archers which soon lay as so many bones among the ground.

               Ser Perth threw the doors open and they rushed in.  The sight before them caused those who had just charged through the court yard to stop in their tracks.

               Teagan was dressed as a court jester and was doing a ridiculous little dance to the delight of a demonic looking blonde child and the horror of Lady Isolde.  As they watched, he threw himself on his back; kicking his legs up.

               Elissa eyed Teagan wearily.  “I told him it was a bad idea.  He should have listened to me.”

               “Who is this mother?” The creepy child demanded.

               “This is a woman, like me, Connor,” Isolde told her son.  “Can’t you see her?”

               “She is not like you,” Connor’s voice left little doubt that he was possessed.  Connor’s lips were moving, but the voice that came out was all wrong for him.  “She is half your age and twice as pretty.  I am surprised that you do not order her killed in a jealous rage.”

               “Your mother is a wimp,” Elissa declared.  “Plus, she likely does not want me to kill her guards, which is what will happen if she tries to make such an order.  I am not one of your helpless villagers whom you can bully.  Indeed, I have been tasked with protecting the people of Ferelden, which includes those kind people in the village that you have continuously attacked.  Wait,” she smiled viciously and took a step forward.  “That means that I am here to stop _you_.”

               “Mother,” the Connor Abomination took a step back.  “Protect me.”

               The Redcliffe guards and Teagan attacked.  The guards were easily defeated by their own knights.  Alistair merely punched Teagan and his uncle slid to the ground.  “Don’t flirt with my girl,” Alistair said standing over him.  Elissa couldn’t help but smile.  She hadn’t known he had such a jealous side.

               “Mother!”  Connor’s voice was suddenly normal.  “What’s happening?”

               Elissa turned back to Isolde.  “So this is the evil that you were harboring.”

               “Please don’t hurt my son!” Isolde wailed, wringing her hands.

               Teagan slowly wobbled to his feet, he no longer seemed to be in the grips of the demon that inhabited his nephew.  “Connor is behind this all.  What is going on, Isolde?”

               “He is an abomination,” Jowan ran into the room.

               “That is rather obvious,” Wynne observed.  “We are going to have to kill him.”

               “No!”  Isolde threw her arms protectively around Connor.  “You did this, Jowan!”

               “I merely poisoned Eamon,” Jowan protested.  “I had nothing to do with the rest of this.  Connor has been acting on his own, Isolde.  It appears that he has made a bargain with a demon.”

               “Didn’t you say the mage who taught Connor was locked in the basement, Isolde?” Teagan eyed Jowan.  “What is he doing here?”

               “I freed him,” Elissa advanced on the Guerrins.  “You left him to be killed by the undead creatures that you are responsible for.”

               “How dare you interfere?” Isolde seethed.

               “Jowan is no more responsible than you,” Elissa now stood only a foot away from the other woman.

               “I want to help,” Jowan insisted.  “Connor must have made a deal with a demon to keep Eamon alive.”

               “You are right, mage,” the demon voice spoke through Connor again.  “This one did make a deal with me.  I keep dear dad alive and get to have all the fun I want with his magic.”  Connor threw his head back and laughed maniacally.

               “You’re going to have to kill him,” Wynne told Elissa.

               Elissa wondered again how she had come to be the one who had to do all of the bad jobs.  She did not want to kill a child, but did not see a way around it.

               “There is another way,” Jowan announced.

               “Oh, good,” Elissa sighed.  “I didn’t want to kill a little boy.”

               “The demon can be removed by having a mage go into the Fade and killing it there,” he declared. 

               “It would take a lot of lyrium to do that,” Wynne cautioned.  “I do not have that much on me.”

               “You forget, Wynne,” Jowan admonished her.  “I am a blood mage.  I can send someone into the Fade by taking the life force of another person.  It would kill the other person, but Connor would live.”

               “No,” Teagan shook his head.  “We will not use blood magic.”

               “I volunteer my life force,” Isolde proclaimed.

               “Well…” Now Teagan was considering the option.

               “No,” Alistair protested.  “Blood magic is not the answer.”

               “Do we have any other options?” Elissa wondered.

               “We can go to the Circle of Magi,” Alistair declared.  “They owe us a favor.”

               “It would take a week to walk to Kinloch Hold,” Zevran pointed out.  “Then it would take another week to get back.  That demon could do a lot of damage in that time.”

               “If we get a boat, it should only take us three days,” Leliana suggested.

               “I still would not recommend leaving a demon here for that long unattended,” Wynne dissented.

               Elissa glanced at Jowan.  “Could you keep him unconscious for that entire time?”

               Jowan looked doubtful.  “I could try.”

               “Are there no other options?” Elissa wondered.

               “The large doors that led to the courtyard opened.  “I’m glad you asked.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and concerns are welcome. The moderator is just up for Adoribull militants and those still angry about the villains.


	71. Who Leaves a Possessed Boy Who Already Raised Zombies To Go For A Couple of Week's Walk?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor finds a better way to get Connor help, as leaving the boy still possessed to walk around lake Calenhad and grab Irving is more than a bit dangerous.

“You can not ask me to do this thing,” Morrigan stubbornly crossed her arms.

                The Doctor crossed his arms.  “Fine, I’m not asking you to do anything.  I’m telling you to do it.”

                “Your plan is foolish,” she lifted her chin.  “I will not be a part of it.”

                He also lifted his chin.  “Yes, my lady, you shall.”

                “What is the matter Lady Morrigan?” Jack decided to intercede before the pair drove him insane.  “You said you were not in Castle Redcliffe when the Hero of Ferelden first confronted Connor.”

                “I was not,” she confirmed.  “I was left behind to guard the windmill.”

                “You were guarding a windmill?”  Rose repeated.  “Was the Headless Horseman preying on the town?”

                “Cutting off the heads of the undead was an effective way to stop them,” Morrigan was confused.  “And none of them could ride a horse, despite Redcliffe having an expert horse master.  So, no, there ‘twere not headless horsemen.”

                “That’s good, I guess,” Rose shot a look at Jack who was trying not to laugh.

                “See,” the Doctor smiled.  “We shall not chance a paradox then.”

                “Do you forget that most in the castle knew me?” Morrigan challenged.

                “I’ll think of something,” he shrugged.  “If nothing else, we will tell them the truth.”

                “He usually has to in the end, anyway,” Rose confirmed.

                There was a whine as the TARDIS landed.  “Good,” the Doctor grinned.  “We’re here.”  He swung the door open. 

                “This is not Redcliffe Castle,” Morrigan announced.  “What are we doing at Kinloch Hold?”

                “Could we please stop visiting places that house hundreds of Templars?” Bethany pleaded.

                The Doctor glanced back at the pair of apostates and thought a minute.  “Why don’t you go in with Rose,” Jack suggested.  “I will stay here with the girls.”

                “Girls?”  Morrigan turned on Jack.

                “Oh, calm down, Morrigan,” Bethany gave her a long suffering look.  “You know he meant no offence.”

 

                The Doctor walked into Kinloch Hold hand in hand with Rose.  “I am looking for Enchanter Iriving,” he announced.

                “I am Irving,” an old man stepped forward.  He studied the Doctor with apprehension.  “I feel power coming off of you, but you are no mage.”

                “No, I’m not,” the Doctor agreed.  “I need you and several of your mages to come with me.”

                “Why should we?” He questioned.

                “This is highly irregular,” a man behind him protested.

                “Oh, hi, Greagoire,” the Doctor nodded.  “Rose, that is Greagoire.  He called for a Rite of Annulment that would have killed the mother of his child.”

                “The mother of …” Greagoire took a step back.  “How do you know about…?”  He noticed that the mages and his own men were looking at him curiously and snapped his mouth shut.  He refused to talk about that matter in front of them.  Irving said this man was no mage, but had power.  Who was he?

                “Who are you?” Irving voiced the question.

                “Oh, sorry, I forgot introductions,” the Doctor nodded.  “I am the Doctor.”

                “What is a Doctor?” Irving questioned.

                “It is like a healer,” Rose explained.

                “You are Healer Who?” Irving wanted to know.

                “Close enough,” was all the Doctor answered.

                “It is just the Doctor,” Rose laughed.

                “Anyway, to business,” the Doctor continued on.  “There is a young mage who has been possessed by a demon.  It is the Arl of Redcliffe’s son, Connor.”

                “The Arl of Redcliffe’s son is a mage?” Greagoire interjected.

                “Elissa Cousland would have come to ask you for help in separating the demon from the boy in order to save him,” Greagoire’s interjection was ignored by the Doctor.  “However, that would have taken her a week by land and even several days by ship.  I thought it better if I brought you to her, rather than have the boy left in his current state and only attended by his incompetent mother and uncle and a blood mage.”

                “There is a blood mage in Redcliffe Castle?” Greagoire was becoming increasingly unhappy with the Arl of Redcliffe.

                “Yes,” Rose confirmed.  “Don’t worry, though.  Neither Elissa nor Alistair would use blood magic, especially when it would cost another their life.  Everything is well in hand.”

                “So are you coming?” The Doctor looked at Iriving expectantly.  “Grab a group and let’s go.”


	72. Adventures in the Fade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bethany and Morrigan both go into the Fade to free Connor. After all, why go it alone?

The doors to the hall of Redcliff opened.  “I’m glad you asked,” the Doctor announced to Elissa’s question about leaving Connor in questionable hands for two weeks.  “I brought help.”

                “Doctor!” A wide smile broke across Elissa’s face as she spied the man she was beginning to trust more than any other in Ferelden… well, any other than Alistair.  He was accompanied by two figures in heavy cloaks and about a dozen people in mage robes who carried staves.  She assumed they were circle mages.

                “I hear there is a child in danger,” Irving stepped from among the mages.  “I have brought lyrium, although the Doctor says that he can get us into the Fade without it.  He also insists on sending in his own mages.”

                “Why are they so heavily cloaked?” Teagan was suspicious. 

                “We’re apostates,” a soft, lilting voice responded from under a heavy hood.  “We do not wish for any of the circle mages or the Guerrin family to recognize us later and thus to sic Templars on us.”

                “You travel with apostates, Doctor?” Elissa was obviously curious and not judging him.

                “As do you,” he reminded her.

                “Indeed I do,” she agreed.  “I’m just wondering why I have never met yours when you have met mine.  Mine should be guarding the windmill entrance into the castle right now,” she commented.  “Although, she has undoubtedly grown bored and wondered off to find something more exciting to occupy her time.”

                “She ‘twould not shirk her duty,” the other hooded figure protested.  “I mean, I am sure she would not.  I am sure she is honorable and takes her responsibilities seriously.”

                Elissa narrowed her eyes at the familiar voice.  It sounded like Morrigan, but what would she be doing with the Doctor?

                The Doctor coughed.  “I am sending both into the Fade to take care of our little demon problem.  Shall we proceed?”

                Irving picked up Connor, displaying more strength than one would think was possible for such an elderly mage and carried him into the next room. 

                One of the cloaked figures stopped beside Elissa and extended a hand.  “It’s me Bethany Hawke, we’ve met before.  I have become an admirer of your work.  The way you fight darkspawn is awe inspiring.”

                “Thank you,” Elissa grinned and took her hand.  “It wasn’t my first choice for a path in life.  I do remember meeting you.  It was near the Brecilian Forest, you helped us get into a Dalish Camp.”

                “It was good times for all of us,” Bethany shook her hand and then followed the Doctor into a little side room.  She and Morrigan placed themselves in the middle of a circle created by the mages, beside Connor.  The mages drank and chanted, while the Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver, he had already used it to get into the Fade once and the calibrations were set.  The room began to fade around her.

 

 

                “’Tis the Fade all right,” Morrigan looked around her.

                “I have never been,” Bethany admitted.  “I mean … well, I have seen it in dreams, but I have never consciously gone into it.  My father believed that Harrowings are barbaric and never required my sister or me to go through with anything like one.”

                “Nor did my mother do any such thing to me,” Morrigan admitted.  “But I have been here before.”

                “So you were raised with just yourself and your mother?” Bethany pried.

                “Yes, ‘twas just the two of us in the Korcari Wilds, although she would occasionally bring a ‘guest’ home,” Why was she telling Bethany this?  Had she softened too much in her middle ages?

                “What about your father?” Bethany pressed.

                “My mother merely said that he was a traveler who was attempting to escape his enemies,” Morrigan continued to spill her secrets.  “He lay with her in exchange for her help in eluding their snare.”

                “So he doesn’t even know you exist?”  Bethany frowned.  “That is so sad.”

                “For who?” Morrigan pressed.  “He went on with his life and I was raised by a scary witch out of legends.  We both were fine, ‘tis better than him trying to get past my mother to see me or to be racked by needless guilt for not being in my life.”

                “Needless?” Bethany shook her head.  “I cherish my memories of my father.  He was always there for me.  I do not think that Marion and I would have learned to avoid the clutches of the Templars without him.”

                “’Twas my mother who taught me to do that,” Morrigan led Bethany through a portal.  “Of course, later I learned ‘twas to ensure my body was waiting when she wanted to possess it.”

                “She WHAT!” Bethany stopped.

                “You there,” a man who appeared to be Arl Eamon interrupted them.  “Where am I?  What are we doing here?”

                “You’re in the Fade,” Bethany answered.  “We are searching for a demon that is possessing a little boy.  You are apparently not dying from the poison that your son’s tutor slipped to you.”

                “Poison?” Eamon blinked in confusion.

“Connor’s tutor was a blood mage who secretly worked for Loghain,” Morrigan added.  “You need to learn to check the backgrounds of your employees better.  Now stay safe until those in the waking world can heal you.”  She walked away, Bethany followed.

It was not long before they found Connor.  He was standing in what looked to be remnants of a room.  “Who are you?”  He asked innocently.

“I am Bethany and this is Morrigan,” Bethany introduced herself.  “We are here to help you.”

“No, we are not,” Morrigan cast a cone of cold at Connor, who turned into a desire demon.  “You messed with the wrong mage.”

Bethany began to fight the minor demons the desire demon cast while it tried to escape, but it could not escape Morrigan’s hold.

“Who are you?”  She asked Morrigan.

“Your worst nightmare,” Morrigan turned into a bear and ripped off the demon’s head.  As she changed back, she wiped off the demon’s blood.  “Just think how annoying it would have been if we had to chase that thing around the Fade.  Let’s get back.”

 

               

As the two women sat back up, the Doctor eyed Connor wearily.  The boy was talking to Grand Enchanter Irving as if nothing had happened.  Irving ensured the others that the demon was indeed gone.  He turned and walked into the main hall.

                “Connor?” Isolde tried to run into the other room, but Teagan grabbed her around the waist.  Isolde stopped her struggles and rubbed herself against her brother in law suggestively.  He let her go.

                “Connor is fine,” Irving walked out with the boy.

                “Mother!”  He ran to her arms.

                “Thank you,” Alistair stepped forward and shook Irving’s hand.  “Thank you for helping us spare his life.”

                “I think I will stay for a few days and make sure all is well in Redcliffe,” Irving determined.  “I look forward to enjoying your company again, Wynne,” he turned to his fellow mage.

                “I’m not sure how long we will be staying, Irving,” Wynne looked to Elissa.

                “We still need to get to the dwarves,” Elissa commented.  “The archdemon waits for no one.”

                “I must beg a favor from you, my friend,” Teagan addressed Elissa.

                She wondered when they had become friends.  “Very well, everyone else does.  Why not you?”

                “Eamon did not wake up when Connor did.  He is still in danger,” Teagan explained.  “The Urn of Sacred Ashes may be the only thing that can wake him up.  There is a scholar in Denerim named Brother Genetivi who has been researching its location.”

                “Brother Genetivi is missing,” Elissa informed him.  “He had been planning an excursion to a village called Haven.  It’s at the base of the Frostback Mountains.”

                “Good, then you know where to go,” Teagan was sure that Genetivi had figured out the location of the urn.

                “We had several knights disappear in that area,” Ser Perth added.

                “Great, so we are going to a place full of death and mystery,” Zevran chortled.  “I look forward to this.”

                “Fine, I’ll make a trip to Haven as well,” Elissa conceded.  “Obviously, I can not get access to Eamon’s men without him.”

                “First, though, you must at least stay the night,” Teagan insisted.  “It is late and Redcliffe castle has some nice, soft beds and comfortable rooms.”

                “Of course we will stay,” Alistair grinned.

                Elissa glanced at him, unhappily, but said nothing.

                “I shall take my leave, though,” the Doctor gave a small bow and, grinning, walked away with his two companions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and corrections are always welcome.


	73. An Evening in Redcliffe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes have dinner and after dinner conversation (it isn't as boring as that just sounded)/

The mages chose to eat separately from Elissa and her companions, Elissa didn’t blame them.  There were a dozen of them and, now that Morrigan had rejoined them, there were six of her group, seven if one counted Dragonsbane.  Teagan joined Elissa’s group for dinner, but Isolde and Connor ate in their rooms.

                They enjoyed a meal of roast nug with potatoes and carrots.  It was covered in a creamy mushroom sauce and served with tender biscuits.  The cook had made a cheesecake for desert.  She had brought it out herself and said something about finally cooking for decent Ferelden folk again.

                “So, Elissa,” Teagan leaned towards her.   “What do you plan to do after you stop the Blight?” 

                She glanced at Alistair.  She knew that the one thing she wanted most was to still have him by her side.  “Alistair and I have talked about rebuilding the Grey Wardens in Ferelden.  However, I have not given up on my plans to retake Highever and to free my people.  I will figure out how to do both.”

                “See,” Wynne interjected.  “Already, your duty gets in the way.”

                “Duties?” Teagan glanced around the group.  “Does she mean your duties to Highever, Elissa?”

                “Wynne,” Leliana changed the topic.  “You never did tell us what happened between you and Greagoire when he returned to Kinloch Hold.”

                “While he was gone, I… learned that… well, I was pregnant,” she took a deep breath.  “I had never told him.  You recall me saying we had a boy.”

                “You have a son?” Alistair vaguely recalled her mentioning this in the ruins in the Brecillian Forest.

                “Somewhere,” Wynne sighed.  “You know that they do not let mages in the circle keep their babies.”

                Elissa still shuddered that such a travesty was happening in her country.  It was a wonder that more mages did not flee the circles.

                “What are done with the babies?” Zevran questioned.

                Wynne shrugged.  “They are taken to the chantry orphanages where the chantry waits to see if they need to be returned to the circle when their magic appears.  Otherwise, I believe they are raised to be Templars.”

                Leliana’s lips thinned, but she knew that Wynne was likely right.  She had seen orphans display magic at young ages.  The reverend mothers seemed unsurprised and always made sure they did not go to the closest Circle of Magi.

                “Did Greagoire not try and return when you told him your news?” Morrigan asked.

                “I didn’t tell him I was pregnant,” Wynne admitted.  “He found out what had happened after he returned.  By then our son was long gone.”

“You kept his son a secret from him,” Morrigan raised both eyebrows.  “’Tis no wonder he was angry at you.”

“He thought he could have protected our son if he were only there,” Wynne looked down at her hands.  “He would have been thrown out of the order.”

“He might have been with his son, though,” Alistair countered.  “It isn’t easy growing up as an orphan, thinking no one cares about you.”

“I would have loved for my father to come and rescue me before I was sent to the Crows,” Zevran agreed.

“Well, to answer the original question,” Wynne let out a long breath.  “He was _very_ unhappy.  We argued about what had happened, he claimed he could no longer trust me.  He said that several times after the fight; he loved me, but didn’t trust me.  We were never able to repair our relationship.”

Elissa rubbed a hand up and down Alistair’s spine; she didn’t notice Teagan watching the movement of her hand.  “Perhaps we should find a happier topic.  Why don’t you tell us the story of Aveline, Leliana?  I hear it is a favorite in Orlais.”

“I don’t know if it would be considered any happier, but very well,” Leliana was overjoyed to share one of her tales with the group.

 

It had grown late by the time that Teagan retired to his quarters.  He had an urge to go visit Elissa in her assigned room, but she had made it quite obvious that she was romantically involved with Alistair.  It was too bad that Eamon had somehow botched any attempts at a marriage contract with Bryce Cousland.

Still his mind wondered.  He knew she had called for a bath.  She was likely lounging in the warm water now as she rubbed scented soap onto her alabaster skin and ran her hands through her copper curls as she lathered them in shampoo scented like lilies and ferns.  He dearly wanted to be the one who got to rub things against that smooth skin.

One of the serving maids walked in carrying a basin and pitcher.  She was a very attractive elf with a fall of honey blonde hair and soft blue eyes.  She was dressed in a low cut creamy yellow chemise and a double layered cream and green skirt that was hiked up to show some leg, as well as keep the hem clean.  On her arm was a green ban with a picture of a six eyed wolf.

“I’m surprised you’re in your rooms tonight, my lord,” she eyed him speculatively.

He coughed.  “Where else would I be?”

She smiled knowingly.  “I have heard of the way your eyes have fallen on her ladyship, Teyrna Elissa Cousland.  I must say that she is a pretty thing, even if my tastes do not fall that way.  Yet she is in her rooms alone while you are here.”

He sat down in a soft, snug green velvet chair and grabbed a book from a near end table.  “The lady seems to be smitten by Alistair.”

“Really?” The elf set down the pitcher and poured a glass of water.  Then she pulled down his bedding to prepare it for the night.  “From all accounts, he is in his own room for the night and has no plans to leave.  He has left the lady alone.  Surly the famed Turgid Teagan: Bann of Banging would not shy away from seducing the most beautiful, and one of the most eligible, ladies in Ferelden.”

Teagan again thought of soft skin, as well as an ample bosom and sapphire blue eyes.  “You are right; I am not going to let some boy scare me off.  I don’t care who his parents were.  I didn’t let my nephew, the king; keep me from bedding the queen, did I?  Nor did I let Howe keep me from tupping Lady Sophia when I was drunk and she was the best on hand at the Arl of Edgewood’s house party.”  He had even had a tryst with Celia MacTir in Gwaryn one balmy summer afternoon.  He would not deny himself someone who should have been his wife and still would be some day.  He could see himself as Teyrn of Highever even now. 

“No, you haven’t let husbands stop you,” the elf smiled prettily at him.  “Nor should you let a boyfriend who leaves his girl alone for the night.”

“Thank you,” Teagan kissed her cheek.  “Perhaps I should show you how I earned my nickname.  Tomorrow night, shall we?”

“Hmm….” She responded non-committedly.  “Won’t that be nice?”  She watched the bann leave and then waited half an hour.  This was going to be easier than she thought it would when General Lavellan had tasked her with breaking up Alistair and Elissa.   Fatima didn’t know why messing with two humans would further Fen’Harels plans to free them of their yokes, but she was happy to serve.

After the half hour, she made her way to Alistair’s room.  She knocked once on his door and then entered.  He had finished his bath and was wearing a pair of thick sleeping pants, but no shirt.  She paused a moment to admire his well-chiseled torso.  “May I help you?” He asked politely.

She swallowed.  “I am here to help you,” she announced.  “I… well… you are romantically involved with Lady Cousland, are you not?”

A goofy grin spread across his face.  “I am indeed.  I am a lucky, lucky man.”

“I’m not so sure about that,” she looked down.  “I have reason to suspect that… she is even now … giving herself to Bann Teagan.”

“What?” Alistair was shocked.  “I know they have flirted, but she wouldn’t…”  Would she?  He had been jealous of her and Zevran, but she and their friends had all assured him that nothing had ever happened on that front.  She wouldn’t betray him with Teagan.  He knew she had honor.

“Have you never heard of Turgid Teagan: the Bann of Banging and his sexual prowess?” She touched his arm lightly.  “I have heard many noble women talk about how seductive he is, how they can not resist him, and how they were glad they did not when he has … conquered them.”

“Elissa is not so easily beguiled,” he affirmed.

“Just come and see for yourself,” she pleaded.

“Very well,” he followed her out of his room and towards Elissa’s where Fatima was sure he would see his love wrapped in the expert arms of his uncle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and concerns are welcome. Thank you all who gave their opinions to help me come up with Teagan's infamous nickname.


	74. Turgid Teagan Takes a Trouncing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are foiled during an evening at Redcliffe Castle.

Elissa was wrapped in a soft, flannel blanket as she sat before a roaring fire.  She wore a simple white chemise underneath and kept the hem well away from the grate of the fire place.  She hummed as she patiently ran an ivory comb through her copper red curls as they dried.  Alistair had seen her to her room and kissed her good night.

She wondered, as she stared into the flames if they could make an effort to find Wynne’s son.  How did one even go about finding a mage taken from his mother at birth?  The chantry must have the records.  Somewhere in Kinloch keep would be the record of where the baby was taken.  As Greagoire was the father she was sure that she could convince him to let her take a look through them.

She was startled as her door opened.  She had not heard a knock.  “Alistair?”

“No, my darling, it is not that boy,” she felt soft hands on her shoulders.  “He could never do for you what I can.”  She turned as Teagan’s hands began to wonder down.  He took the opportunity to lean in and capture her mouth with his.

Her lips were even softer than he expected and her breath tasted of mint and sherry.  It was an intoxicating combination.  He broke off as she grabbed both of his arms and flipped him over the chair and onto his back.

“What do you think you are doing?” She stood over him.

“You are my stars on a dark night, my moon when the sun has abandoned us, the light given to this world by the maker,” he declared despite the fact that she had thrown him to the ground away from her.  He was still confident that she would succumb to his charm.  “Without you, there is only darkness.  I could not stand to be away from your side a moment longer and had to come to you.  It is obvious that the Maker intends for us to be together.  We should not fight it.”

“The Maker intends for us to be together?” She repeated.  Did the other women of Ferelden fall for this?  He couldn’t actually mean it.  Could he?

She sat back down in her chair and went back to work on her curls.  “How much have you had to drink tonight Teagan?”

“Do you think my ardor for you to be the result of too much ale?”  He slowly sat up.  “It is real, as I know your passions for me are.”

“My passions for you?”  Perhaps Connor’s desire demon had damaged the man in some way.

“I see it in your eyes,” he moved so he was kneeling in front of her.  “You hinted at your feelings for me in the chantry.”

“I really need to stop flirting heedlessly,” she set down the comb.  “You do know that noble women are trained to flirt from the cradle, don’t you?”

“I’m sure that you did not say anything that you did not mean,” he slid his hands up her legs and gently grasped her waist.  “You are just being shy.  I will be gentle and guide you, my sweet one.”

“That’s it,” she kicked out with her foot and connected with the Jewels of Rainesfere.  She now had no doubt that his passion and zeal were real.  As he howled in pain, she stood up and flung open her door.  She was surprised to see Alistair and an elf maid coming down the hall.  “I’m sorry, I don’t know your name,” she addressed the maid.

“I am Fatima, my lady,” the maid curtsied.  She suddenly looked nervous, though.  Perhaps she knew what had caused Teagan to go off the deep end.

“Poor Bann Teagan seems to have taken leave of his senses,” Elissa reported.  “He needs your help.  Has he perhaps drunk from a bad bottle of wine one that has been tainted… or cursed?”

“Whatever do you mean?” Fatima hesitated.  Had something gone wrong with her plan?  Teagan could not have failed to seduce the lady, shem ladies were notoriously empty headed and floozy.  “Did something happen between you two?”

“Between us?  No,” Elissa glanced back to her room.  “To the bann?  Yes.”

Fatima and Alistair watched as Teagan crawled out of Elissa’s room and fell at their feet, his hands covering his phallic member.  He let out a groan.

Elissa glanced down at him.  “I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that.”

Alistair stared at his uncle.  “What were you doing in Lady Cousland’s room?”

Teagan just groaned again and rolled onto his back.

Alistair looked back towards Elissa’s room and then at Elissa, who was dressed in a white chemise with her hair perfectly combed and a look of fury on her face.  He ran into her room, the bed was turned down and the chair near the fireplace was where it should be.  Nothing looked out of place and there were few signs of any struggle.  Still, he rushed back to her side and gently cupped her cheek.  “Are you all right, my love?”

She smiled and stepped towards him.  “I can take care of myself, as Teagan has learned.”  She closed her eyes as his arms settled protectively around her.  “It seems my charms overcame his sensibilities, but I believe he has them back now.”

“Are you sure?”  He cradled her to him; not noticing the caustic looks the elven maid was sending them.  “Should I stand guard at your door tonight?”

“That won’t be necessary.  Although,” she glanced back at the room.  “Perhaps you should hold me until I fall asleep.”

He picked her up and carried her into her room.  “Your wish is my command.”

 

Fatima helped Teagan to his feet and supported him as he limped back to his room.  What had gone wrong?

“What went wrong?” Teagan wondered.  “I have never had a woman reject me like that.”  He thought back to a few incidents.  “Well, not many.  I swear it has been very few.  None so violently… well, there was that one time.  I swear it didn’t hurt so much, though.”

“How could the great Turgid Teagan: Bann of Banging fail to seduce a woman he wants so badly?”  She laid him on her bed.  “Perhaps your charms are wavering.”

“They are not,” he was indignant.  “I would show you now, but I need a little time to heal.  Tomorrow night, though, you will present yourself for a lesson in just how my reputation was earned.”

Great, what had Lavellan gotten her into?  Now she would have to let the shem bed her to keep by his side and attempt to break up Alistair and Elissa.  “I’m sure the lady was just tired or that her wits were bedeviled by battling the undead and an abomination.”

“That must be it,” he agreed.

“You will just have to try to convince her later,” she assured him.  “I know you can.”

He squeezed her hand.  “You’re right, what would I do without your loyal service?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are still welcome. Yes, I did rip Madmortigan off a little in this chapter.


	75. Finishing UP Business in Redcliffe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have breakfast, Teagan apologizes.

Elissa was anxious to leave Redcliffe castle.  She had enjoyed sleeping in a bed again, especially with Alistair lying by her side.  He had slept on top of the blankets on her bed, with an arm slung around her.  He had even sung her a lullaby, claiming that it was repayment for the nights he had been able to sleep listening to her play her small harp.  Her chantry boy had quite the voice.  Now they sat at table near the castle’s kitchen enjoying eggs, browned potatoes, and toasted bread.

“How did you sleep last night, my dear?” Zevran asked Morrigan.

The witch glanced at him as she took a bite of bread.  “’Tis there a reason I should not have slept well?”

“No,” he slid an arm around Leliana’s shoulders.  “It was nice to have a soft warm bed.  At least for me it was.  I was wondering if you felt the same.  And you, Wynne?” He winked at the older mage.  “You have not slept in a nice bed since you left the circle.”

“I slept well, thank you,” she smiled at him.  “All I lacked was a handsome companion such as yourself.”

“Alas,” he leaned in and kissed Leliana’s check.  “My lady is the jealous type.”

Isolde walked in, with Connor by his side.  Connor said nothing; he merely grabbed a plate and began to fill it.  His mother, though, looked around.  “Have you seen Teagan?  He should be here.  I am worried about him after last night.”

Elissa choked on her juice.  “Really?  What did you hear about last night?”  Perhaps the arlessa had an idea of what might have been wrong with her brother-in-law.

“Nothing, really,” Isolde shrugged.  “I went to check on him and one of the elven maids was tending him.  She said he had had a small accident and hurt himself.”

Alistair hid a grin behind his own cup.  “Poor man, perhaps you should go check on him.”

“I think I shall do that,” she left.

Connor watched her leave and then turned to Wynne.  “What is the circle like?  Uncle Teagan told me that I would have to go and that caused mother to cry.  Are the circles that bad?”

“No,” Wynne assured him.  “The circle is a safe place where you can learn to use your magic.  There are other boys there like you.  I’m sure you will make many new friends there.”

“I bet it is even nicer than the monasteries where they train boys to become Templars,” Alistair commented.

Elissa leaned in and kissed his cheek.  “I’m going to go poke around the castle for a bit.  I’ll be back.”

“Do you want company?” Alistair offered, yet he was eyeing another egg and more toast.

“That’s all right, enjoy having a cook again.  I noticed she put cheese in the eggs that she scrambled,” Elissa stood.

“Cook always liked me,” Alistair confided.

“Of course she did,” she leaned in and kissed him, ignoring the comments from her companions.  Leliana thought they were cute and Morrigan claimed that she was going to be ill.  Then she walked out.

Elissa quietly walked down the corridors, poking in rooms.  It didn’t take long for her to find Eamon’s office.  She wanted to make sure the Guerrins were not double dealing.  They seemed to be honestly fighting against Loghain, but she had heard the rumors that there had once been something between Loghain and Queen Rowan, Eamon’s sister, and wanted to be sure that everything was clear cut as Teagan claimed.

She went to the desk and began searching.  There was a letter to Isolde from a chevalier and two letters to Teagan from Ferelden ladies.  There were also a number of missives to Eamon from Ferelden Arls and Banns.  They appeared to demands that he do something about Loghain.

She was surprised when she found an amulet tucked into the back of the desk She was especially amazed to realize that it was the amulet that Alistair had described when he told her about being shipped off to the chantry.  It was the one he had been wearing, his mother’s amulet, and had thrown against a wall in anger.  It was now in one piece.  Someone had fixed it.  She slipped the amulet around her own neck and began to walk out.  She was dismayed to be intercepted by Teagan.

“I didn’t think I would be able to speak with you alone again,” Teagan approached her.  “Let me say that I am sorry if I offended you last night.  The intensity of my feelings for you overcame me and I may have been too forward.”

“Teagan,” she sighed.  “I appreciate your apology, but I have to let you know that…”

“Shhh,” he cut her off.  “I have seen how things are with my own eyes.  Yet, can one blame me for hoping that I might have a shot at winning the hand of the beautiful Teyrna of Highever.  Still, once this Blight is over, I pledge my aid in helping you free your people from Howe’s iron rule.”

She shook her head.  “I’m not the teyrna, Fergus is teyrn.”

“My lady, your brother went missing in wilds full of darkspawn,” he gently gripped her shoulders.  “It is doubtful that he still lives.”

“I believe he does,” she lifted her chin.

He put a finger under that chin.  “For your sake I hope he does.”  He moved in to kiss her, but saw a flash of warning in her eyes and kissed her cheek instead.  “We shall discuss the matter further when you bring back the ashes to save my brother.”

She didn’t want to, but she knew she could use as much help as she could in the retaking of Highever.  “Very well.”  She left the office to collect her companions so they could return to camp to collect the rest of their party and then continue on to Denerim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again comments are welcome


	76. Buffy: Empress of Orlais

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The alliance of rebels prepare to fight Solas' forces, which are led by General Loghain.

**DA** **10:45**

 

“We will meet Loghain’s forces near the remains of the chanty, in the market district,” Alistair announced.

“It’s too bad we have lost what few mages we had,” Varric leaned over the map of Denerim.  “We really could have used them with those golems.”

“We’ll make due,” Sereda assured them. “We will not lose Denerim, no matter what Fen’Harel throws at us.”

“Dear Maker,” Leliana looked up.  “We need a miracle.”

“We still have a stronghold that has held out against the demons and spirits of the Fade,” Gheyna pointed out.  “Even if we lose that, we will find another place to reunite and fight back.”

“You are not completely without mages,” A baby faced blonde in mage robes leaned heavily on his stick as he entered the war room.  Leaning against him was an Antivan noble woman in the remnants of a yellow silk dress.

“Josie?”  Leliana rushed to the Antivan and held her in a tight embrace.  “I thought you must have been killed on your way here.”

“I almost was,” Josephine admitted.  “Then Connor appeared and rescued me from two demons.”

“I had help,” Connor assured her.  “Although, I may not have been on the lookout for you if Leliana had not ordered me to do so.”

“I ordered you?” Leliana had somehow forgotten that Connor had infiltrated Calpurnia’s mages and was reporting back to her.  How did she forget something like that?  Worse, she thought he had died long ago.  “I’m sorry, Connor.  I have the strangest feeling that I was under the impression that you had died in Redcliffe as a child.”

“It’s our good friend, the Doctor,” Varric proclaimed.  “He is the one who took Morrigan.”

“And brought me here,” Alistair reminded him.

“And brought His Royal Grimness to fight,” Varric added.  “He went back to fix the past.  Our reality seems to be literally changing around us.”

“If you say so,” Josephine found a chair to sink into.

“If that led to me still being alive, then I hope I get to thank him some day,” Connor hobbled to the war table.  “I managed to bring about ten mages with me.  Merrill and her ilk killed the rest.”

“Perhaps the Doctor needs to go fix that as well,” Josephine muttered.  “I can tell you that diplomacy does not work with Fen’Harel’s people.  His elves have gone mad with power.   The elven mages who support him have become outright demented with the increase of their powers.  They went after the Templars first.  Next, they went after their human counterparts led by his left hand, that crazy Merrill creature.  I hear she says things like ‘I wish we could have been friends’ before she slaughters people.”

“Daisy always was a queer duck,” Varric agreed.

“We may be able to get rid of her when Elanna Lavellan returns,” Leliana announced.

“Who?”  Sereda did not recall ever hearing the name.

“She is the Bride of Fen’ Harel,” Gheyna clarified. 

“She apparently went back in time to change the ‘Canon of Thedas’ as she called it,” Leliana agreed.  “We find ourselves in the world that was created by those changes.  You have met her, Gheyna?”

Gheyna nodded.  “It was shortly before I met you for the first time, Leliana.”

“You two knew each other before this mess started?” Sereda hadn’t realized this.  Was Leliana the ex that Gheyna did not like to talk about?  No, she had said enough to know that that ex was a male Dalish Elf.

“I told you that I met the Hero of Ferelden, didn’t I?”  Gheyna slid an arm around her wife and leaned her head against Sereda’s.  “Leliana was one of her companions.  She is a veteran of the Fifth Blight.  They came to our camp to gain our aid against the archdemon.  We were facing a werewolf problem then.  Anyway, Lavellan had come to our camp before then claiming to be a Dalish named Lyna Maharel.”

“She was a Dalish Elf,” Leliana recalled.  “She was not of the Maharel clan, though.”

“Were you friends with the Bride of Fen’Harel?” Serena smiled at the thought of her wife once being friends with such a controversial person.

“No,” Gheyna blanched.  “As a matter of fact, she seduced my boyfriend.  I caught them … pleasuring… each other.”

“Oh, my poor, baby,” Sereda hugged her from the side.   “Wait… if she changed the past and broke you up with you boyfriend, who I assume is the one you don’t like to talk about, then will you revert to being with him?”

“I don’t know,” Gheyna looked at her wife.  Could she suddenly find herself with Cammen instead?  Is that who she was with before Lavellan began to enact her dastardly plan?

“No,” Alistair assured them.  “We met the elves and took care of their werewolf problem before we saved Connor.  I guess Lavellan won that small round and broke up Cammen and Gheyna.”

“How did you defeat the werewolves?” Varric wanted to know.

“Elissa convinced Zathrian to break the curse he had put on them,” Alistair recalled.  He could still see her; his beautiful, brave Elissa standing up to Zathrian and demanding that he do the right thing.  How had he lived the last decade and a half without her?

“So Cammen did not originally lead the Dalish who are loyal to Fen’Harel?” Leliana locked that knowledge away.  Perhaps the man could be reasoned with.

“No, he was not always led by his pudenda,” Gheyna sighed.

“Perhaps he was,” Sereda suggested.  “He just had a better person guiding them before.”

“He’s Lavellan’s person now,” Leliana sighed.  “There may be a clash within Solas’ ranks when she returns.  Merrill seems to have developed romantic intents towards him.”  She turned to Josephine.  “I don’t suppose you brought us any more help?”

“No,” Josie stayed slumped in her chair.  “I was the only one who made it through.”

“Still, even just a handful of mages will help.  We will break them up among our four groups.  Sereda will lead the dwarves,” Alistair announced.  The dwarves had acknowledged that she should have been made queen when her father died, whether she was an exile or not.  The fact that she had become a surface dwarf just made the ‘Top Siders’ love her more.

“We will position ourselves here,” she moved her token on the map so it was in the area of the old market district where Wade’s shop and Goldanna’s house used to be.  The walls and buildings that used to be there were mostly destroyed in the first wave of invasion when the Fade was destroyed.

“Gheyna will take the elven archers and some of the mages and position them on the roofs of the shops and homes that still survive in the market district,” Alistair continued.  “They will stay as range fighters as long as possible.  Loghain has many elves with him and used to command the Night Elves during the Ferelden Revolution, so be careful.”

“The man who sold elves into slavery used to command the Night Elves,” Varric was surprised.  “I have to right this down; I could never make up something this crazy.  Too bad most of my readers are now dead.”

“Varric, you will lead the Orlesian and Nevarran forces,” Alistair kept going.  “They will be directly in front of Loghain’s troops.  Try to have as many Orlesians in front of the Nevarrans as possible.  You will know who they are by their fruity and accents and the fact that they will be shouting things like Avenge Celeste, Remember Halamshiral, or Vive Buffy.”

“Who is Buffy?” Varric questioned.

“She is a three month old baby,” Leliana groaned.  “She is a distant cousin of Empress Celine, or was may the Maker bless Celine’s soul.  She is the only living member of the royal family left.  Apparently the undead decided to run from her instead of attacking after they killed her household.  She is now, technically, their empress.”

“The Nevarran necromancers won’t even go near her,” Alistair confirmed.  “I will lead the combined Ferelden and Free Marcher forces.  We will circle around here,” he indicated on the map and attack from the north.  Remember to have your mages target those golems.”

“What about Tevintor,” Josephine wondered.  “And Antiva.”

“Josie,” Leliana knelt in front of her.  “If you did not bring any Antivan forces, than there is no reason to believe anyone survived the attacks on the country.  We can find no survivors from Tevintor either.”   She watched as Josephine slid tonelessly to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again comments are welcome


	77. A Short Scene With Fen 'Harel's Soldiers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General Loghain and his army prepare to attack Denerim

Dragon 10:45

Former Warden Loghain, general of Fen’Harel’s mighty army surveyed his troops.  Something was wrong.  He could still swear that he had had werewolves in his ranks, but where would he have gotten them.  He shook his head, confused.  He did not even need werewolves; he had golems and the knight elves.  They reminded him of when he had fought at Maric’s side against Orlais.  Now he was leading an army against Ferelden.  How times had changed.

“Sir,” a scout ran up to him.  He knew this scout well, having first met him when he was brought to the Inquisition by Hawke and Inquisitor Adaar.

“What is it, Jim?” He was impatient.  “Have you found out what happened to my daughter?  Why is Maric’s bastard leading Ferelden?”

“I’m sorry, sir, but the last time anyone saw Queen Anora she was in Orlais,” Jim gulped.  “There is nothing left of Orlais now.  The elves even destroyed the Alienage when their powers returned.  Then they began destroying everything around it.”

“Very well,” he had had little hope of finding his little girl and bringing her into the security of his troops where she would be protected from the demons that now roamed Thedas.  He should not be surprised that the Orlesians had obviously killed her.  “I just wish something was left of Orlais so I could wreak my vengeance upon them.  What are the reports on the expected resistance from Alistair’s troops?”

Jim hesitated.  “We had thought that we had destroyed all of the mages not loyal to Fen’Harel, but it seems that Conner Guerrin has entered the city with a handful of his compatriots.”

“Arl Emon’s son?”  Loghain could have sworn the boy had died during the Fifth Blight.  “Merrill is obviously not doing her job as well as she would like us to think.  She is probably too distracted by her attempts to seduce our god.  Well, I’m sure she will get her reward for such oversight when Lavellan returns.”

“Yes, my lord,” Jim agreed.

“We will attack when the moon reaches its zenith,” Loghain confided.  “I need to get rid of that pesky usurper’s forces so I can concentrate on the archdemons.  We are in another Blight after all.  It needs to be dealt with as well.”

“Yes my lord,” Jim bowed.  “I will make sure that your captains are ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again comments are welcome


	78. Kryptonite and Assassins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marjoline has sent an assassin after Leliana

“And then he said ‘Snakes why did it have to be snakes?’,” Zevran laughed at his own story.  “Talisien was always terrified of snakes.  The Maker must have had a sense of humor to send that runaway carriage into that nest.”

“So did he succeed in assassinating the duchess?” Leliana wanted to know.

“No,” he sighed.  “Luckily for him, someone in her household did her in when she reached Treviso.  The higher ups in the Crows were none the wiser.”

“Speaking of the Crows,” Elissa interrupted.  “You never did tell me about the _Legend of the Doctor_.”

“Oh, yes,” Zevran recalled.  “I had always thought it to be like a bedtime tale meant to scare little Crows.  Anyway, it was about eighteen, maybe nineteen, years ago.  The Crows had received a job from a mysterious blonde elf.  Well, they received two jobs from her, but the other was not to be carried out for another five years.”

“Is that usual?” Wynne wondered.

“No, but when are assassinations by the book?” Zevran laughed.  “The first victim was…”

“There they are!” A voice shouted and two men appeared before them. 

A mage shot a fireball at them, but Alistair quickly dispelled it.

An archer shot an arrow at Elissa’s neck, which she easily deflected by crossing her swords in front of it and letting it bounce off of their metal.  “Can we ever just travel in peace?” She wondered as she quickly killed the two men in front of her.

Alistair charged those on the hill while the mages returned fireballs for fireballs and killed both mages that their assailants had brought.  Soon the only one left was the apparent leader of the seeming bandits.  “You picked the wrong group to try and rob,” Elissa announced as she raised the sword in her right hand.

“No, don’t kill him!” Leliana grasped her wrist.

Elissa looked at Leliana as if she had finally lost her mind.  “What? Why not?”

“He is no ordinary bandit,” Leliana declared.  “He is an assassin.”

“We kill assassins, too,” Zevran pointed out.

“Do we?” Alistair wondered.  “The last time we were attacked by an assassin, we let him join the group.  “Let’s not do that again, my love.”

Elissa smiled at the endearment.  She doubted that she would ever tire of hearing it.  She looked down at the assassin.  “Fine, for now you live.  Who sent you?”

“Talk and we spare your life,” Leliana added.

“See,” Alistair said to Zevran.  “We keep sparing the assassins.”

“Not that I am complaining about being spared,” Zevran held out a hand.  “But that man just tried to kill us.”

“Who hired you?” Leliana demanded.

“I don’t know, I just have the address,” the assassin admitted.  “I was told to track the little redhead and find out what she is up to.  Then I was supposed to kill her.  Here is the address,” he handed it to Leliana

“Which redhead?” Wynne looked between Elissa and Leliana.  They were both redheads.

“It is Marjoline, I am sure of it,” Leliana declared.  “She would have referred to me as the little redhead.  You may go,” she said to the assassin.

The assassin looked back at Elissa.  “Let’s kill him anyway,” Elissa suggested.

“I gave him my word,” Leliana protested.

“Very well, you may go,” Elissa huffed.  The assassin ran away.

“The next one we are going to kill, right?”  Alistair watched as the man ran.

“I thought Marjoline was back in Orlais,” Elissa studied Leliana worriedly.

“It’s her, I’m sure of it.”  Leliana looked down at the address.  “She is in Denerim.”

“Then it’s a good thing we were going there anyway,” Elissa continued towards the camp where they had left the others.

 

 

“Will we all be going into the city of Denerim again?” Wynne wondered.  “I’m not sure if that is wise.”

“We can all go, but we should split up,” Elissa decided.  They were still a couple miles from the camp.  “Staying together is sure to attract attention.  I will keep you with me, as well as Alistair and Leliana.  We will look for Goldanna and Marjoline.  Morrigan and Zevran can take care of supplies.  Sten will probably just stay back at camp again as he tends to draw attention to himself.”

“Very good,” Wynne agreed.  “Why don’t we…”

She stopped mid-sentence as Zevran cried out.  His companions watched as he tumbled into a crater.  At the bottom was a strange, glowing metal.  It had a bit of a green tint to it.

“What is that?” Leliana wondered.

“I don’t know,” Zevran backed away.

Elissa scrambled down after him and picked it up.  There was a baby blanket beside it with a strange symbol.  “I don’t know,” she shrugged.  “I’m going to keep it, though, until I find someone to make me something cool from it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated, suggestions will be acknowledged.


	79. Chasing the Mage's Wand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While waiting for the Wardens to arrive at the Spoiled Princess, Elanna Lavellan flashes back to her relaitonship with the Dread Wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thank you to Alicia Monique Nielson who let me borrow her from dream about Solas and Lavellan (which included the magic wand bit, the swirling vortex, and the ominous feeling that suddenly disappeared).  
> Again, comments are welcome.

Elanna Lavellan drummed her fingernails impatiently against the worn wood of one of the tables at the Spoiled Princess.  She watched as the serving wench, Felsi, took tankards to two disgruntled looking patrons.  There were two shady men speaking softly to the innkeeper.  She could hear that they wanted to know if anyone had been asking about Brother Genetivi.  They were apparently not used to elven hearing.

The thing was that someone _should_ have been here asking about Genetivi, the last two Grey Wardens in Thedas.  She wondered if she had messed with the timeline too much.  She had planned to shoot Elissa Cousland when she approached the inn, but she was nowhere to be seen.  Elanna was still sure that she could still kill Alistair and Cousland and take care of the archdemon with the army she was building for her beloved Fen’Harel.

She thought back to happier days, when they had been free to be together.  They had begun courting as the Inquisition fought Corypheus, but when Corypheus was defeated, Solas had disappeared.  Elanna had thought that he had abandoned her as well as the Inquisition.  Then about a month after the grand celebration the Inquisition threw to celebrate their victory, he returned.

Solas had slipped into one of her dreams.  She had not even realized her mind was in the Fade at first.  She had been dreaming of following a halla through a dense forest.  The trees had been close and only a little sun shone through, but the grass was still green and a babbling brook sang nearby.  Then things started to become dark.  She swore a wolf was following her.

She whirled around, sensing a sinister presence and he appeared before her. “Vhenan,” he held a hand out to her.

The waves of malevolence were definitely coming off of him.  Why?  He was her beloved Solas.  “Where are you?  You left me.”

“I had to go,” he insisted.  It is not safe for you to stay with the Inquisition, either.  “You must come to me.”

She looked around.  The trees now had a more ominous look about them.  “Is this the Fade?”  He had taken them on dates in the Fade before, when he was working with the Inquisitor.

“It is,” he confirmed.  “I need you to join me.  I can not come for you, but I do not want us to be parted either, Vhenan.  I miss you and want you by my side.”

“Where are you?”  Of course she would join her love. 

“I am in the mountains near Marothius in Tevintor,” he revealed.  “I will wait there for you.  I will visit a tavern called the River’s Song every night until you are back by my side.”  He grabbed her and kissed her fervently.  She returned her ardor, but something in the back of her mind cried out against the dark waves that continued to come from the man she loved.

Elanna took another sip of her ale as she remembered and wondered about that voice.  It was gone now, so there was no reason to worry about it.  Still, it had remained with her for over a year.  It had taken months to reach Marothius.  When she did, though, Solas had greeted her warmly. 

Her sweet and suave elven apostate had continued to woo her and they had eventually made a home in the mountains nearby.  She had worried about living in a country that enslaved many of her people, but Solas had assured her that he could protect her.  She also wondered why Solas insisted they put off physically consummating their relationship.  It was not long after she confronted him on the matter, and even tried seducing him, that he had taken her to a shrine he had made to Fen’Harel.  It was there that he told her the truth; it was a shrine devoted to him.  He _was_ Fen’Harel.

She recalled making a comment about the narcissism of making a shrine to oneself, but she had been only trying to lighten the mood.  The dark, sinister vibes that she had felt coming off of him had not ceased and, at that point, she was regretting leaving the Inquisition.  It was then that he took her through the eluvian he kept at the shrine.

She had immerged into another world.  This one was desolate and dreary.  The ground underneath her feet was barren and rocky.  The skies above her teamed with storm clouds, but no rain fell.  Nearby, a vortex whirled.  The middle looked dark and there was black ooze that swirled around it.  “What is that?”

“That, my dearest, is the source of much of my power,” Solas slid an arm around her.  “It will make you worthy of me.”  He gently urged her forward.

“What will it do to me?” She wondered.

“It will make you stronger, better.  It will make you worthy of me,” he continued to press her forward.

Worthy of him?  Did he not think her worthy of him now?  What type of relationship was she in?  “Solas, I need time to think about this.”

He stopped and turned her so she was facing him.  Reaching out, he gently stroked her cheek.  “Aenorlin, I love you, you know that.  Do you not love me?  I need you to do this so we can be together.  As Fen’Harel I have my enemies.  If you do this, I know you will be safe.  You can remain at my side as I return our people to their former glory.  You still want that don’t you?  Think of what happened to your clan.  If they had not lost their powers millennia ago, they would not have fallen victim to those shem.”

She thought back to her family.  She could still remember the woodsy smell of Master Tanthalas as he showed her how to use a bow when she was five.  He accompanied her on her first hunt when she killed a black wolf.  She saw the twinkle in the eye of Keeper Lazelle as she instructed her in the use of herbs and taught her to pray to Mythal.  “What do I need to do?”

“Just look into the vortex,” he pulled her before it.  “Look in and let the dark potentials in the void join with you.”

There was a voice in her head shouting at her to stop, but it was too late.  As she peered into the vortex, the ooze swirled into her.  She could hear a dark murmuring from it, as if it were telling her to smite her enemies and remake Thedas in her image and then it was gone.  She wondered why she had hesitated.  Her dur garav needed her help in bringing Thedas to its knees, he needed her by his side as he fulfilled his goals and dreams. 

He placed a hand on her cheek and looked into her eyes.  “Vhenan?”

She smiled.  “I am here for whatever you need my dark wolf.”

“Good,” he stepped back and pulled down his breeches, exposing himself.  “Now I will teach you how I wield my magic wand.”

A part of her wanted to laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation and cry at his unromantic overtures.  That part was suppressed, though, as if by the dark voices she had heard before.  She dropped to her knees before her master.

Sipping her ale, Lavellan wondered if her sexual frustration when looking into the void had led to her wanton strategies in getting what she needed.  She should feel guilty that she had used her body in her quest to further Fen’Harel’s aims rather than keeping herself purely for him.  Yet that dark part of her urged her on and she reveled in it.  It was obvious that the Warden had become distracted by yet another trivial matter.  She would leave the scouts from Haven to keep watch for the Grey Wardens and go find Cammen.  She had slipped a magic ring into his pack that would let her always locate him; she didn’t need to be a mage to use it.  She would beg his forgiveness for ruining his relationship with Gheyna and then seduce him yet again.


	80. A Night at Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Grey Wardens and their friends stop to camp for the night.

Elissa watched as Sten and Shale argued about whether the use of swords or fists was more affective when fighting darkspawn.  She wondered if the two were about to come to blows.  “If you challenge the darkspawn flesh to flesh, you chance becoming infested with their tainted blood,” Sten was pointing out to Shale.

“That is only a problem for you squishies,” Shale countered.  “Golems have no blood to be concerned about tainting.  As golems are clearly superior to Quanari, it is the better way.”

“Are they still arguing?” Alistair sat down beside her.  She was sitting in on a log in front of a fire, as they had settled down to camp for the night. 

“They are,” she leaned her head against his shoulder.  Then reached up and pulled his head down for a long, firm kiss.  “I say we ignore them.”

He smiled at her.  “That sounds like an excellent idea,” he leaned in for another kiss.

They were distracted when Leliana hooted in delight.  She was standing near Zevran, each holding several throwing knives in their left hand as they took turns throwing a single knife with their right.  They had placed a makeshift target on a tree about thirty feet away.  Leliana had just landed her knife an inch from the target’s bulls eye.  Zevran had a scattering of knives around the target’s edge.  He looked thoroughly embarrassed.  “The game is yours again, my lovely nightingale.”

“You aren’t just letting me win are you,” Leliana pouted prettily at him.

“Mmm,” he purred.  “Perhaps I am.  Will you… punish… me for it?”

She giggled.  “If you play your cards right, I might.”

“He didn’t let her win,” Elissa confided to Alistair.

“I don’t think he going to mind the punishment,” he predicted, then blushed.  “I mean… actually, that brings me to a similar subject.  I think Zevran has been hiding books in my pack.”

Elissa pulled back to study his face.  “What do you mean?  Can Zevran even read?  Well, I guess the Crows would have taught him.”

“I found two strange books in my pack,” he explained.  “One was _The Art of Passionate Love,_ by Brother Capris.  The other was _The Guide for the Generous Lover_ by the Randy Dowager.”

Elissa’s face turned red and she looked down at her lap.  “Actually… that… wasn’t Zevran.”  She bit her lip.  “I just thought one of us should know what they were doing.  So I bought them the last time we were in Denerim.  I was hoping… well… that you felt the same way I do, which I am so happy that you do.  I just though… well… one of us should know what they are doing.  They are for when you… we… are ready.”  Maker, she was ready now, but didn’t want to push.  After all, a lady did not throw away such things as her virginity lightly.

“You have had them since we were in Denerim?” He smiled.  Had she returned his feelings even then?  Maker, he was a lucky man.  Then another thought struck him.  “Does that mean you… you have read them?”

“I…” How did she tell him that she had read one of the books years before?

“Ah, good,” Wynne sat down beside them, ignoring that they were both red faced.  She assumed it was from sitting so close to the fire.  “I wanted to ask you some questions.  Elissa, what does being a Grey Warden mean to you?”

Elissa groaned inwardly.  Not only was Wynne asking insipid questions again, but she did not want to chance any more arguments with Alistair over the fact that she had never wanted to be a Grey Warden.  Yes, she was determined to stop the Blight, but this was not the life she had wanted.  “It means that I have gone through the Joining and must now save my people from and archdemon.”  Wynne hadn’t had to drink from the Chalice of Badness.  What gave her the right to lecture Elissa on how to be a proper Grey Warden?  “If you will excuse me,” she stood up and walked to Leliana.

“Wait!”  Wynne called after her.  “You must realize that you are a servant of the people and that to lead them you must serve and aid them!”

Elissa ignored Wynne as she approached Leliana.  “Let’s see if I can beat you in knife throwing.”

“You’re on,” Leliana grinned.  She threw a knife, hitting two inches from the target’s center.  “So how are things going between you and Alistair?”

Elissa smiled.  “He makes me happy.  He is a good kisser.”

“What about other things?” Leliana prompted.

Elissa threw a knife, landing a half inch truer to center than Leliana’s.  “What other things?”

“You know,” Leliana threw her knife; it nestled next to Elissa’s.  “How is he in… the bedroll?”

“We haven’t done such things,” Elissa’s knife hit the center’s target.  “Neither of us has… ever.”

“What is holding you back?” Leliana’s next knife was less than a quarter of an inch from Elissa’s.

“I’m waiting for him,” Elissa’s last knife hit dead center.  “What about you and Zevran?”

“Oh, he doesn’t wait for anything,” Leliana walked to the target to pull out her knives.  “He is very… enthusiastic in the bedroll and skilled.  He used to live in a whorehouse after all.”

“No,” Elissa pulled out her own knives.  “I meant how things between you on the relationship level are.  Does he make you happy?”

“Often,” Leliana sighed.  “We are enjoying each other and I want a commitment, but I don’t know if it’s love.  We don’t look at each other like you and Alistair do.  I care for him, but I don’t know if he’s the one that the Maker intended for me.”

“What if the Maker didn’t have anyone specific in mind?” Elissa questioned.

“We’ll see,” Leliana murmured.  “For now, it is fun.”

“Except the parts with the darkspawn,” Elissa pointed out.

“Naturally,” Leliana agreed.

 

 

Alistair watched the two women throwing knives; he hadn’t realized that Elissa was so good with them.  He should have, considering her training.  He just hoped he never gave her incentive to throw knives at him.

“You two are very fond of each other, aren’t you?” Wynne questioned. 

Elissa was right; the woman was obsessed with questions.  “Yes, I love her very much.”

“I worry about you two,” Wynne confided.  “Love is, ultimately, selfish.  You both have a hard road ahead of you.  You have your Grey Warden duties and you will one day be king.  It is better that you two end things now before you get hurt.”

“You think she’s going to hurt me?” He questioned.

“Oh, lay off Wynne,” Morrigan approached the pair.  “No one would love to see Alistair writhing in pain more than I, but Elissa is not going to hurt him.  She will not choose duty over him.  Ever.” 

“Her duties should be to the Grey Wardens,” Wynne protested.  “Alistair will be king of Ferelden.  He’ll need to make a political marriage.  They will be separated.”

“Whoa, wait,” Alistair protested.  “I’m not going to be king.  If anyone is going to be king it is Eamon.”  Both women ignored him. 

“Elissa cares more about Highever than she does about any Grey Warden oaths.  She is first and foremost a Ferelden noble.  She is the last Cousland, the family that is second only to the king.  I grew up in the wilds and even I know that.  She is a good political choice for him,” Morrigan insisted. 

“Now see here, young lady,” Wynne pointed a finger at Morrigan.

“You are not going to get him to break poor Elissa’s heart,” Morrigan had no fear of Wynne whatsoever.  Wynne’s worse was nothing compared to Flemeth’s.  “Now for what I really wanted to talk about,” she turned to Alistair.  “When are you two going to take care of my mother?”

“Your mother?” Wynne was confused.

“Morrigan needs us to kill Flemeth for her,” Alistair explained.

“Flemeth?”  Wynne gave Morrigan a confused look.  “Flemeth is just a legend.  Why do you want the last two Grey Wardens to waste their time hunting time hunting a legend?”

“Oh, we know exactly where Flemeth is,” Alistair assured her.  “If Elissa said we would do it, then we will.  We have a lot to do.  Is there a time limit I should let her know about?”

“No,” Morrigan grumbled.  “Just remember that I would like to keep my body as my own.”

“Is there a spirit or demon trying to possess you, dear?” Wynne wondered.

Sten approached.  “When are we going to go look for my sword?”

Alistair stood up and walked to where Elissa and Leliana were having a rematch, ignoring the new onslaught of questions.  He placed his hand on the small of Elissa’s back.  “Let’s go for a moonlit walk when you are done.”

Elissa smiled at him.  “We could go now.”

“You are only willing to leave in the middle of the match because you are losing,” Leliana accused.

“True,” Elissa admitted as Leliana hit the target’s center.

“Fine,” Leliana laughed.  “I’ll go find Zevran.”  She sauntered off, giving the couple some alone time.

“She is a good friend,” Elissa watched her leave and then kissed Alistair’s cheek.  “I guess I’m all yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome. They aren't down to be moderated anymore; they only were because of the Adoribull militants, but that couple may be in danger now.   
> For those wondering where the Doctor has wondered off to, he is in Denerim taking care of an alien race that has decided to take advantage of the chaos in Thedas. He will appear in the next chapter, which takes place there.


	81. The MacTirs Never Listen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor gives Anora a chance to avoid her fate.

Anora fidgeted in her chair as Erlina finished pinning up her hair.  “My lady, if you don’t want to have your golden lochs lopsided, I would suggest you sit still.”

“Erlina,” Anora tried to stop her fidgeting.  “Do you think my father would have killed my husband?”

Erlina let out a sigh and then glanced around.  “My lady, your father may have been friends with King Maric at one time, but he had no respect for your husband.  If King Cailan was really negotiating for from Empress Celine, then I am afraid he may have indeed killed him.  The servants whisper that he arraigned for the king’s death and means to set himself up as king.”

“You mean that he plans to make himself regent,” Anora corrected. 

“No, my lady,” Erlina carefully tucked pins into Anora’s hair.  “They say he plans to make himself king.  Some of his followers already call him King Loghain.”

Anora’s mind raced.  She had no army of her own, she only held on to her power because she was Cailan’s widow.  Her father was a hero and held the love of many of the people who remembered his part in liberating them from Orlais.  She needed allies.  Yet even her Teagan, her favorite lover, stayed in Redcliffe trying to save his brother; the brother who would not back her claim to the throne unless she found a way to force his hand.

“My lady, what are you going to do?” Erlina prompted.

Anora stood and walked out.  She made her way towards the throne room as Erlina followed.  “What is there to do?  I’m queen and my father is regent.  I can’t change that,” she announced as she walked into the thr **o** ne room.

“If you do not do something to change it, this will no longer be your throne,” a man in black sat on the king’s throne, his legs throne over the side. 

Anora’s breath drew sharply in at the blatant display of disrespect.  “How dare you!”

“How dare I warn you of what will come if you do not stand up to your father, the man who is responsible for your husband’s death?” The Doctor raised an eyebrow.  Then he swirled his legs to the front of the throne and leaned towards the queen.  “I’m here to give you a chance.”

“A chance at what?”  She glared down her nose at him.  “What chance can a mere peasant like you give me?”

He frowned deeply at her.  “You are awfully cheeky for the granddaughter of a farmer; a man who was worth twice of you.  You will either stand up to Loghain and his henchmen or you will be lucky if you only lose your title.”  He stood and walked calmly away, glancing back at her as he reached the door.  “This is your last chance.”

When he was gone, Erlina put a tentative hand on Anora’s shoulder.  “My lady?”

“Send the guards after that man,” Anora hissed.  “I want him in my dungeons.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, comments are welcome.


	82. Secret Meetings in Highever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Highever Rebels meet with Neria

_Midnight on the Bridge.  Come Alone._   Neria Surana looked down at the note in her hand again.   The tavern keeper, Bruce, had slipped it to her while she enjoyed his branto stew.  He merely said. “I talked to them.”  Now she waited.

“Did you come alone?” A dark ginger and well-muscled figure approached her.  She smiled a little, it was Wallace; the rebel who often met with some of his compatriots at _The Seawolf’s Rest_.

“Does it look like there is someone here with me?” She indicated the deserted street.  “I barely know anyone in Highever.”

“Yet you are already volunteering to help us,” Wallace pointed out.  “Bruce delivered your request to Elrick and myself.”

“Well, it didn’t take long to realize how bad things were here,” she pointed out.  “I have spent my life being subjugated by Templars.  I have had to look around the corner to ensure that I was not trapped by those ones who took advantage of mages being at their mercy.  This is not the first time I have seen a woman punished for trying to protect herself.”

“Is that the only reason you want to help?” He pressed.  “How do I know that you are not secretly working for Howe, because he promised you your freedom and protection?”

“My ex-boyfriend is sleeping with Commander Emily,” she revealed.  “I came looking for him, after we both escaped from the circle … and let’s just say I didn’t like what I saw when I found him.”

“Lieutenant Amell is your ex-boyfriend?” Wallace raised an eyebrow.  “I knew he was a mage, but did not realize that he was an apostate or an escaped mage.  So this is personal for you, as well.”

“It is,” she admitted.

“Good,” he slipped her a piece of paper.  “Be at this address on Tuesday.”  With that he left her standing alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are still welcome.


	83. She is Neither the Sister that He Wants Nor the Sister that He Needs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Grey Wardens take care of some business in Denerim, plus a new danger begins to emerge.

“Then she said ‘If we both stick to the story, they can’t prove anything’,” Wynne quoted.

                Leliana laughed.  “Did they?”  They were in the city of Denerim, heading towards the market district.  She and Wynne were trailing behind Alistair and Elissa as they made their way towards the address where Leliana suspected she would find Marjoline.  The city bustled with life and activity around them.

                “No,” Wynne smiled fondly recalling the memory she had been sharing.  “Irving and Greagoire both tried, but they could not figure out how Daylen and Neria did it.”

                “Did they both pass their Harrowing then?” Alistair wondered.

                “With flying colors,” Wynne assured him.  “Although, their stories are not necessarily happy ones anymore.  Those two were inseparable since they were brought to the circle as children.  Daylen was a couple of years older the Neria, he was seven.  Neria was only five; she had brought an early winter to the alienage, though.  After I left for Ostagar something happened.  The mage we saw at Redcliffe, Jowan, had been a friend of theirs.  He somehow convinced Daylen to help him steal his phylactery so he could escape, he had fallen in love with a chantry initiate and they were determined to run off together.  Naturally, they were caught.  When they were, they tried to frame Daylen which led to Jowan and Daylen both fleeing the circle.”

                “He just left Neria there?” Elissa war surprised.  If Alistair had escaped a prison and just left her there, she would have some choice words for him after she was done punching him for it.

                “The life of a mage on the run is not easy,” Wynne stopped as they entered the market district.  A robe in one of the clothing shop windows had caught her eye.

                “If I left Elissa in a place like that, she would make me sorry,” Alistair shuddered.  “That is after she killed me.”

                “You know me so well,” she leaned in and kissed his cheek.

                Wynne glanced back at her companions, her eyes sad.  “Shortly before Ulrich’s attack on the circle, Neria did leave.  She left with friend of hers, Anders.  There had been an incident with one of the mousers; well, it became possessed by a rage demon.  During the confusion, they both left the circle.  Anders had escaped several times before, but it was the first time that Neria ran.  I am worried for her; I want to know what has happened to her.”

                “Anders?” Leliana choked.  She remembered her one night stand with the mage and wondered if she should say anything to Wynne about how he had stayed close to the circle for some time, hiding beneath the Templars’ noses as he put it.

                “That was his name,” Wynne turned back to the shop window.  The robes were a violet blue velour material and looked both warm and fashionable.  Ferelden was a cold country this time of year.  “Will we have time to shop?”

                “We should,” Elissa agreed.  She stopped when Alistair put a hand on her arm.

                “This is it,” he announced.  “This is Goldanna’s house.  Do you think we have time to go in and see her?”

                “Of course, isn’t that one of the reasons that we came to Denerim?”  Elissa smiled at how nervous he was.

                “What do you think she is like?”  He now gripped her hand.  “I have a sister.  _Sister_ ,” he said in a deeper voice as if testing the word out.  “That sounds very strange.  Siiister.  I need to go see her.  Will you come with me?”

                “Don’t you want to go see her alone?”  Elissa didn’t think this was the time for Alistair to introduce his girlfriend to his sister.

                “NO!”  He grabbed her other hand.  “I need you.  I mean, I need you by my side … for this.  Well, for everything, but also for this.”

                She smiled up at him.  How could she not love him?  “I will always be by your side.  I will never let anyone drag me away.”

                He returned the smile and leaned in to give her a light kiss.  “Come on,” he kept his hold on her hand as he pulled her into the house.

                The house was shabby, but neat.  A worn looking woman scowled at them.  “Who are you?  Do you have linens to wash?  I charge three bits on a bundle.  You won’t find better and don’t trust what that Natalia woman tells you either.  She’s foreign and she’ll rob you blind.”  Elissa decided that the woman’s hair color, a strawberry blonde mixed with honey was close to the color of Alistair’s, but that was where the resemblance stopped.  Was this Goldanna?  She wasn’t sure they really had the same mother.

                “I’m not here to have any wash done,” Alistair let out a nervous laugh.  “My name’s Alistair.  I’m… well, this may sound strange, but are you Goldanna?  If so than I’m your brother.”

                “My what?” The woman looked shocked.  “I am Goldanna, yes… how do you know my name?  What tomfoolery are you up to.”

                “Are you sure she is your sister,” Elissa studied Alistair and then Goldanna again.  Yes, the hair was definitely the only resemblance.  “Maybe your information was wrong.”

                “Look,” Alistair still addressed the woman he was sure was his sister.   “Our mother… she worked as a servant in Redcliffe Castle a long time ago.  It was before she died… naturally.  Do you know about that?”

                “You!  I knew it!”  Goldanna appeared as if she was more pleased to be proven right than she was to find a long lost brother.  “They told me you was dead!  They told me the babe was dead along with mother, but I knew they was lying!”

                “Why would they lie about a maid’s baby dying?” Elissa was confused.  “It would be harder to hide his paternity than the fact that he was alive and well.”

                “They told you I was dead?” Alistair, and Goldanna for that matter, ignored Elissa.  “Who?  Who told you that?”

                “Them’s at the castle!  I told them the babe was the king’s and they said he was dead.  Gave me a coin to shut my mouth and sent me on my way!  I knew it!”  Goldanna was definitely please to be proven right after so many years.

                Something still didn’t seem right to Elissa.  It would be easier to convince a girl that she was wrong about who a baby’s father was then to give her money and throw her out on the street.  For that matter, what type of monster was Eamon that he would throw a child out, because her mother had died?  The Couslands would never treat those under their care so callously.

                “I’m sorry.  I… didn’t know that,” Alistair was also disturbed that Eamon had apparently thrown a little girl out of the castle.  “The babe didn’t die.  I’m him; I’m … your brother.”

                Goldanna scoffed at him.  “For all the good it does me!  You killed mother, you did, and I’ve had to scrape by all this time?  That coin didn’t last long and when I went back they ran me off!”

                “Alistair,” Elissa laid a hand on his arm.  “Something isn’t right about all of this.  I think we need to have a word with Eamon.”

                It was almost as if Goldanna finally realized that Elissa was also in the room.  “And who in the Maker’s name are you?  Some tart, following after his riches, I expect?”

                “Hey,” Alistair clenched his fists.  “Don’t speak to her that way!  She’s my friend, and a Grey Warden, just like me!

                Elissa stepped forward towards Goldanna.  “Do I look like some tart to you?  Do I appear as if I need to follow after any man, for riches or for any other reason?  I’m sorry you lost your mother at a young age, but mine taught me self-respect and self-reliance.  Even so, there are things that are more important than the position I was born into.  It seems that you have never learned that lesson.”

                Goldanna chose to answer Alistair instead of Elissa.  What type of patriarchal druffalo poop had been drilled into her head, Elissa wondered.  “Ooohhh, I see.  A prince and a Grey Warden, too.  Well, who am I to think so poorly of someone so high and mighty compared to me?” Goldanna sneered.  “I don’t know you, boy.  Your royal father forced himself on my mother and took her away from me, and what do I get for it?  Nothing.  They tricked me good!  I should have told everyone!”

                “What good would that have done?” Elissa raised an eyebrow.  “Alistair’s paternity was not hidden from him and Cailan would still have been heir.”

                Goldanna continued, ignoring her which was making Elissa more than a bit peeved off.  “I got five mouths to feed, and unless you can help with that, I got less than no use for you.”

                “I… I’m sorry; I… don’t know what to say…” Alistair stumbled.

                Elissa knew what to say.  “You have some nerve talking to your brother like this, much less ignoring me.  You claim that you were sent from the castle because you knew he was the king’s bastard, but your story has holes that I could ride a horse through.”

                “I would love to help you out,” Alistair addressed Goldanna.  “But I do not believe we have the money to spare.  I wish we did.”

                “You, a prince, marching in here with your fancy armor and such, and this is all you got to offer?  You must think I’m very stupid,” Goldanna scoffed.

                “Oh, I do,” Elissa replied.  “And greedy.”

                “No, wait!”  He protested.  “I don’t think that at all!  I want to help, if I can…”

                “You want to help?  You go to whatever high and mighty folks you run with, and you tell them you’ve got nephews and nieces that aren’t living as they’ve a right to!  You do that!”  She ordered.

                “Oh, they aren’t living as they ought to, that’s for sure,” Elissa agreed.  “They have a shrew instead of a mother.  It is obvious that all she wants is your money, Alistair.”

                “Yes, it really seems that way,” his face was crestfallen.  Elissa wanted to hug him then and there, but didn’t want him to look weak in front of the bitch who claimed to be his sister.  “I wasn’t expecting my sister to be so… I’m starting to wonder why I came.”

                “I don’t know why you came, either, or what you expected to find,” Goldanna sneered.  “But it isn’t here!  Now get out of my house, the both of you!”

                “Are you going to let her talk to us like that?” Elissa turned to Alistair.  “Although, it is nice that she finally is remembering that I’m here.”

                “No,” he slipped his arm around Elissa’s shoulders.  “It’s her house, let’s go.”

                Elissa glanced back at Goldanna.  “This isn’t over.  You hurt him, so I will find a way to hurt you.”

                Leliana and Wynne were still perusing nearby shops when they stepped out.  Alistair took a step back and turned to face Elissa.  “Well, that wasn’t what I was expected, to put it lightly.  This is the family I’ve been wondering about all my life?  That shrew is my sister?  I can’t believe it.  I… I guess I was expecting her to accept me without question.  Isn’t that what family is supposed to do?  I… feel like a complete idiot.”

                “A lot of people are out for themselves.  You need to learn that,” she sighed.  “In this case, it seems that everyone, but you, were.  Goldanna definitely was.  Eamon was also up to something.  I think we need to cure him just to dig deeper into what happened twenty years ago.”

                “I guess you are right,” he looked so dejected.  She felt like she had kicked a puppy, but something was definitely not right with Goldanna’s story.  The fishwife believed the events she described happening in Redcliffe, but Eamon’s actions did not match.  “Let’s just go, I don’t want to talk about this anymore.  I believe we need to take care of an evil bard master for Leliana.  What shop do you believe she is in?”

                “She and Wynne are probably still in the apparel shop that Wynne noticed earlier,” Elissa fell into step with Alistair.  She wanted to make sure he was all right, but decided not to press matters any farther.

 

                They did indeed find Leliana and Wynne in the clothing shop.  Leliana was admiring a dark purple velvet dress and the pair of shoes that went with them.  “Aren’t these pretty, Wynne?”  She was holding them up.  She lowered them as the two women watched Elissa and Alistair walk in.  It was quite evident from Alistair’s expression that things had not gone well.

                “I believe we should go find Marjolaine immediately,” Elissa announced.  “I want to kill something and I think she will do.”

                “Let’s go,” Leliana set down the shoes.  “I want this done with.  We can come back here later.”

                As they walked down the street where Marjolaine’s address was, Elissa was startled to see a familiar figure.  It was the Doctor and he was staring at a strange statue.  The statue appeared to be a weeping woman, but for some reason she had a pair of wings on her back.  Elissa had never heard of such a race.  “Doctor?”  Elissa approached.

                “Oh, hello,” he nodded at her, but did not take his eyes off of the statue.

                “What is that?”  She continued to study the statue as well.  “What species is she supposed to be?”

                “Hear that?”  He appeared to be addressing the statue, not her.  “There are no angels here.  You aren’t going to fool them as easily.  Getting rid of your wings won’t help, either.”

                “Is everything all right, Doctor?” Elissa touched his arm.

                “It will be,” he assured her.  “I have Jack and Rose coming to take shifts.  Don’t worry; this one won’t last much longer.  You can thank your buddy, Elanna for that.  Her attempts to ensure Fen’Harel’s victory have poisoned the time energy in Thedas.”

                “Fen’Harel? The Dread Wolf?”  Elissa was getting more confused by the moment.  “He isn’t even real.”

                “Of course he is,” the Doctor assured her.  “They all are.”

                “Are you going to tell her everything now?”  Rose approached from behind them. 

                “No,” he shook his head.  “Not yet.  Elissa, the Dread Wolf wants you dead.  Alistair, make sure he doesn’t succeed.”

                “What?” Alistair was surprised.  “How could you think that I would let anything happen to her?”

                “Just go take care of your pretty bard’s problem,” Jack had now joined them.  “You will just get more confused.  He isn’t going to tell you everything.”

                “Not yet,” the Doctor agreed. 

                Elissa nodded and moved on.  It was not long before they were at the home the inept assassin had indicated belonged to Marjolaine. 

                “Should we not knock?” Wynne suggested.

                Alistair and Leliana both gave her a looks as if she were crazy.

                “They tried to kill us,” Elissa reminded her.  “We are not stopping by for tea.”  She grabbed the door and tried to open it.  It was locked.  She sighed and carefully picked it.  The door swung open.

                As they walked in, they were jumped by two large guards.  Alistair bashed one with his shield and stabbed him.  The man got up and charged him, so he stabbed him again.  This time, his steel was joined by two sharp arrows, one in each eye.  Elissa took on the other guard.  He parried the Sword of Cousland, but Excalibur (the ancient sword she had found on her previous trip to the capital) easily cleaved him in two.

                They marched to the next door in the foyer and flung it open.  They were greeted by a dark haired woman wearing the clothes of Ferelden nobility and a rather simple hair cut for an Orlesian.  “Marjolaine,” Leliana hissed.

                “Ah, Leliana,” the woman greeted her.  “How lovely to see you again.  It has been too long, no?”

                “Spare me the pleasantries,” Leliana’s voice dripped with anger and contempt.  “I know your game.  Why are you here?”

                “I just wanted to visit Ferelden, no?”  The woman questioned.  “How could I resist such a bitterly cold mud hole that smells of wet dog?”

                “Ferelden does not smell of wet dog,” Elissa’s hand went to one of her sword hilts.  How dare the woman insult her country or her dog?

                Marjolaine sneered at her.  “Of course you don’t smell it.”

                “What do you mean by that?” Alistair took a menacing step forward.

                “What do you want, Marjolaine,” Leliana interrupted.

                “I wanted to see you, my sweet, darling Leliana,” Marjolaine raked her gaze over Leliana’s form.  “I wanted to check up on you and see how you are doing.”

                “Why didn’t you just send her a letter?” Wynne questioned.

                “She’s lying,” Leliana declared with a crack in her voice.

                “You should have stayed in the chantry,” Marjolaine declared.  She looked over at Elissa.  “You don’t believe her sweet, helpless act, do you?  She is cunning and hides her true purpose.  She has been manipulating you and only joined you so you would come after me for her.  She has been plotting against me since she left my side.”

                “She lies,” Leliana hissed.

                Elissa’s eyes widened and she blinked at Marjolaine as if seeing something she did not quite believe.  “Has it occurred to you that everything is not about you?”

                “I had put you in my pass,” Leliana added.

                “Marjolaine, you may have dressed liked a Ferelden, but you obviously can not see anything going on around you, but fashion,” Elissa declared.  “We are in the middle of a civil war and a blight.  You are the last thing on our minds.  Leliana had been with us for months before your name ever came up.  Before you die, because I did indeed come here to kill you, I want you to realize that in Ferelden you are nothing and no one.  You concerned no one until you made the utterly stupid mistake of coming after one of my friends,” she quickly unsheathed both swords and cut off Marjolaine’s head.  It flew through the air and landed against a far wall. 

                As her friends countered the attack from Marjolaine’s guards, Elissa walked up to the head and looked down.  “You didn’t think I was going to give you a warning before I attacked did you?”  She addressed the head.  “You weren’t worthy of such consideration.”

                She turned around and noted that her friends had easily finished off Marjolaine’s guards.  “Let’s have a look around to make sure she wasn’t here to hurt anyone in Ferelden.”

                Leliana looked down at the body.  “She’s dead.  She’s dead, because of me.  I… I need some time alone.”

                “Go outside,” Elissa ordered.  “We’ll join you in a few minutes.”

                Wynne watched as Leliana walked out the door.  “Should I go after her?”

                “Give her a few minutes first,” Elissa advised. 

                “This might make her feel better,” Alistair stood over an opened chest.  He pulled out a beautifully carved recurve bow.  The pull is heavy, but with some practice, our little nightingale could be even more deadly.”

                Elissa walked over and kissed his cheek.  “We’ll give it to her.  You obviously know what would work with me.”

                “I’ll keep that in mind,” he said huskily as he kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are usually welcome.


	84. Caboodling in Denerim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elissa and Leliana burgle Lady Sophie's room, Elissa talks to Wulf, and other things happen at the tavern (she caboodles with Alistair)  
> NSFW near the end.

Elissa sent the towed haired runner off on his way.  He was ensuring that her message made it all the way back to the companions she had left at camp, the runner was also making sure that a message reached her other friends in Denerim.  She had decided to go ahead and bring them all into Denerim and all together.  After all, it was she and Alistair that Loghain was watching for.  Plus, she thought having Zevran around might help Leliana deal with her shock at Marjolaine finally being dead. 

                Wynne had taken Leliana back to the apparel shop and began showing her the prettiest shoes that the shop had to offer.  Elissa told her that she could pick out a dress for her and to not hesitate to buy as much clothes as she thought she needed, which included at least one pretty outfit.  She was glad that Alistair let her handle finances and didn’t know they were quite comfortable when his shrew of a supposed sister had demanded funds.

                Now, she supposed that she should meet up with the others at the Gnawed Noble Tavern where they were supposed to meet for dinner and where they would sleep for the night.

                “Pssst,” a stout red-haired man motioned to her.

                “I’m sorry,” she blinked at him.  “Do I know you?”

                “I am Slim Couldry at your service,” he bowed.  “And if you knew who I was I’d be doing my job very poorly, wouldn’t I?  I know who you are, though.”

                She narrowed her eyes at him and her right hand slipped to Excalibur’s, as she had named the sword she had found in the Pearl’s, hilt.  The name of the sword had just felt right, as if it was already its name.  “How do you know who I am?”    

                “The guards have passed around your likeness throughout Denerim,” he reminded her.  “I had a peak, although I must say that it does not do you justice.  Still, a few of the guards seem more interested in dating you than in capturing you, especially when they were told what a fearsome warrior you are.  I admire how you are putting up the good fight against Loghain and his vile henchmen.  You aren’t afraid to stick it to all of the stuck up nobles.”

                She smiled at that.  “Are you saying all nobles are stuck up?  Am I stuck up?”

                He choked a little.  “You’re a noble?  They didn’t include that in your description.  Still, you do not seem to be a lackey of Loghain and Howes.  I think we can work together.  I have noticed that you have quite the talent with stealth.  Are you any good at blending into shadows or picking pockets?  I have several jobs that would be mutually beneficial.”

                “I can do both,” she shrugged.  “Why would I, though?”

                “I suppose you could use the money,” he hoped she could.  He wanted help becoming a thorn in the side of Loghain MacTir and Rendon Howe.   “Even if you don’t, I bet you don’t like Howe or Loghain any more than I, considering what they are saying about your order.”  He noticed the way that Elissa’s eyes narrowed and a glint of fire rushed into them when Howe was mentioned.  “Perhaps you have another reason for wanting to make their lives difficult.”

                “I have a counter deal for you,” Elissa decided.  “I will do your jobs for you, but I need something back from you.”

                “Which would be what?” Slim cocked his head at her.

                “I don’t think you know exactly who I am,” she revealed.  “I want news on what is happening in Highever.  I am concerned for the people there and would also like any information that would allow me to eventually aid them.”

                Her full identity dawned on him.  She wanted to help her people.  “Agreed.  The first job is a little break in.  The target is Lady Sophie; she is an… acquaintance… of Rendon Howe’s.  She is a very close associate.  She is out of town now, but left all of her valuables at the Gnawed Noble Tavern.”

                “She is sleeping with Howe, she is obviously stupid,” Elissa agreed.  “Very well, I’ll see that she pays for tonight’s dinner and for your meals for the next month.”

                “My lady,” he bowed and watched her head towards the tavern.

 

                Elissa had grabbed Leliana and rushed her to the Gnawed Noble Tavern, promising to help her make feel better.  Leliana had been embarrassed at the attention.  “I will be fine,” Leliana promised.  “I just don’t want to talk about what happened with Marjolaine yet.”

                “Just think of this as you doing me several favors,” Elissa suggested.  “I can not exactly take Wynne and Alistair with me while I break in to the rooms of the man who killed my family’s latest paramour.  Wynne would disapprove and Alistair is too loud.”

                “That is true,” Leliana giggled.  “Poor Alistair, he is a great warrior, but has no skill at stealth.  I could hear Wynne now, ‘This is not an honorable thing to do’ and ‘a Grey Warden should not be breaking into the rooms of the nobility and robbing them’.”

                “You forgot to put Wynne’s comments in the form of a question,” Elissa reminded her.

                “That’s right,” Leliana agreed.  “It would be ‘Is this a very honorable thing to do?’ and ‘What should a Grey Warden be doing at a time like this?’.”

                The two women continued to giggle as they walked casually by Lady Sophie’s guard, who continued to stare stonily forward.  Then they quieted as they reached her door.  Leliana kept look out as Elissa picked the lock.  Then the pair slipped softly into the room and soundlessly closed the door.  In perfect synch with each other, they easily opened locked chests and drawers as they quietly slipped valuables in their pack.  It took only a few minutes and they were soon out of the room with no one the wiser that they had been there.  The only sign of their presence was the absence of most of Lady Sophie’s valuables and a note.  The note was blank, except for the Cousland family seal.

 

                “What else did you need my help with?” Leliana questioned as they now sat in Elissa’s rooms. 

                Elissa was sifting through her belongings.  She produced the blue dress she had purchased on her previous trip to Denerim.  “This is my first night somewhere with Alistair where we are not eating around a fire and sleeping in a tent since we admitted our feelings for each other.  Well, there was the night in Redcliffe Castle, but that doesn’t count.  My evening’s entertainment was fending off a randy bann’s advances.

                “So Teagan did make a pass at you,” Leliana pursed her lips.  “I thought so.  Zevran said there was no way, because if he were in Alistair’s place than Teagan wouldn’t walk again.”

                “Alistair thinks of the Guerrins as family,” Elissa sighed.  “Queen Rowan was his step mother after all.”

                “Did he ever meet the queen?” Leliana wondered.

                “No, she died about two years before Alistair was even born,” Elissa started stripping out of her armor.  “Anyway, I want to make tonight special.”

                “Do you mean you are finally going to make a man out of our little Templar?”  Leliana took the dress and started smoothing out any wrinkles.

                “No,” Elissa had stripped down to her smalls.  “I want to, I do.  I mean… I know I’m supposed to wait until my wedding night, but… I really want it to be him and… Maker’s breath I love and want that man.  I’m ready, but he doesn’t seem to be.”

                “Oh, he’s ready,” Leliana’s voice was light as she watched Elissa slide into the dress.  “I’ve seen the way he looks at you.  He just needs the courage to take the next step.”

                “Are you sure?” Elissa let Leliana help lace up the dresses’ bodice and ties and cinch her in.

                “I’m sure,” Leliana guided her friend down onto a stool so she could go to work on her hair.  “We, your companions, have a pool going on how long it’s going to be before our shy Templar and unblemished noble damsel finally deflower each other.”

                “You … what!”  Elissa tried to turn to look at her, but Leliana held her firmly in place.

                “Don’t mess up my work,” she began pinning up Elissa’s hair.  “Now, as your best friend, I expect you to go out there and help me win that pool.”

                “I am not seducing Alistair so you can win a bet,” Elissa laughed.

                “No,” Leliana continued to pin her hair so her curls cascaded from the top of her head down her back.  “You are seducing him, because you want him that badly, despite your similar… circumstances.  Remember, I’ve been watching you two together.”  She grabbed ribbon from Elissa’s supplies and began twining it in her hair.  “I was a bard after all; I am trained to watch people.”  When she was done, she tied a sapphire ribbon around Elissa’s neck.  “Now let’s get out there and knock the socks off that man of yours.  Perhaps we can get Wynne to wash them after we do.”

 

 

                Neither Alistair nor Wynne were in the tavern when the two women came out.  Elissa hated to admit that she was a bit disappointed at that.  She kept herself busy while she waited for them.

                She approached the tavern keeper and made arrangements to guarantee that there would be music in the tavern that night.  As he serviced the nobility, the tavern usually had such niceties.  They also talked about a few favors for some of his friends that she had been performing for him, at a price. 

                Elissa then recognized one of the other nobles in the tavern.  She approached Gallagher Wullf, the Bann of West Hill.  “Gallagher?”  She sat down across from her.

                “Do I know you?”  Then his eyes widened.  “I do know you, your Bryce Cousland’s daughter, Elissa.  Look, if you are here to get help retaking your teyrn, I can tell you now that I am in no position to help.  West Hill is over run with darkspawn.”

                She grimaced.  “Highever is going to have to wait until the Blight is over.  I was conscripted into the Grey Wardens.”

                “Well, I have nothing for you to take,” his voice was bitter.  “Even my sons are gone.  They were killed by darkspawn.”

                “Take?”  She was confused.  Why would she take something?

                “Yes, take,” he noticed her confusion.  “Grey Wardens are allowed to take whatever they need during a Blight.  You didn’t know that, did you?”

                “No,” she had to force her jaw back up.  All of this time, she could have just taken what she needed?  “There are only two of us left and we were the newest recruits.”

                “Then why are you here?”  He wondered.  Then he took in her appearance.   “Look, I know you are considered one of the most eligible nobles in Ferelden, but I’m not looking for a new wife.”

                Elissa had not thought it was possible to become even more confused, but she was.  “Wife?”

                “Why else are you sitting across from me dressed like that,” he indicated her appearance.  “You look very nice and are a beautiful woman, but I have a bannorn that is occupied by darkspawn to consider.”

                Now she was getting angry.  “Look, I came to say hello.  I have always thought you to be a good and honorable person and we both happened to be at the same tavern at the same time.  I’m dressed up for someone else who is going to meet me here… eventually.  I am willing to consider how much stress you are under and will attempt to not get too outraged.  I also thank you for thinking that I look so nice today that I was trying to seduce you into marriage.”

                “Um…” He became flustered.

                “Oh, there you are,” Alistair walked up to their table and Elissa stood to greet him, letting him pull her into a warm embrace.  “I missed you.”

                “I missed you, too,” she returned his hug and then pulled back a little.  “Alistair Theirin, let me introduce you to Gallagher Wulff the Bann of West Hill.”

                “Alistair Theirin?”  It was evident from his expression that he had already heard rumors of King Maric’s second son.  “Are you from Redcliffe?”

                “Yes, I am,” Alistair studied the bann for less than two seconds, before his eyes went back to Elissa.  “Have we met?”

                “I have… heard about you,” the bann watched as Alistair’s eyes continued to roam over Elissa.

                “You look… pretty,” his cheeks turned red and he flushed.  “I mean… you are always pretty… beautiful in fact… but you look extra… pretty.”

                “Thank you,” she kissed his cheek.

                Alistair managed to tear his gaze back to the bann.  “It was nice to meet you.”

                “And you,” the bann laughed.  Alistair didn’t hear his next words as he was dragged to a private table.  “That boy is truly caught; line, hook, and sinker.  I hope Anora is not too attached to her crown.”

                “I wanted to talk to you,” Alistair said as Elissa signaled a barmaid and ordered ale for Alistair and a glass of wine for herself.

                “What about?”  She had cleaned herself up for him and he wanted to talk?  Was something wrong?

                “It is about what you said earlier,” he explained.  “About me standing up for myself.  I just wanted to tell you that I thought about what you said and you were right.”

                Well, of course she was right.  Didn’t that go without saying?  That didn’t mean she wanted to change him.  Yes, she wanted him to advocate for himself more and he needed to learn to stand up for himself or the Guerrins and who knew who else would continue to walk all over him.  Still, she loved Alistair the way he was.  “Alistair, don’t let me influence you or change you.”

                “Did you mean what you said?”  He took both of her hands in his.

                “Of course I did,” she gripped his hands back.

                “Then I will try to stand up for myself more often,” he insisted.  “I’ll begin with Morrigan.”

                “That sounds dangerous,” she let one of her fingers stroke his hand.  “I will be at your back, though, as you do.  I will always have your back.”

                “And I yours,” he leaned over the table and kissed her.  They separated, though, as one of the tavern wenches brought their drinks.  They both ordered druffalo roast with potatoes and carrots and then continued talking.

                As their dinner was served, Wynne walked in.  She was not alone.  Zevran was at her side and behind her were the rest of their companions.

                Leliana dropped her dinner fork from where she ate at a nearby table.  “Zevran, what are you doing here?”

                He slid into the booth beside her.  “I heard that you didn’t want to talk about what happened with Marjolaine and thought I should come and thought I would come and distract you from your cares.”

                As more diners came in, the music started.  Alistair smiled and extended his hand out to Elissa.  “Dance with me.”

                “Of course,” she smiled and took the proffered hand.  She was trying not to beam at him as he pulled her into his arms and began to guide her around the floor.  All of their practice showed, he was indeed effortless as he guided her across the floor, nestled in his arms.  Neither noticed their friends watching them.

                After an hour of dancing, Alistair seemed to be getting nervous.  “I need to talk to you about something else,” he finally said.

                Elissa noticed his nervous state.  “Are you all right?  Are you sweating?  Perhaps we should go sit down.”

                “No,” he shook his head.  “I just don’t know how to… ask this.  I…”

                “Yes?”  She prompted.

                “I… I have been doing quite a bit of reading lately,” he said at last.

                “Oh,” Elissa’s brows furrowed.  She liked reading as well, but what had he read that made him so nervous?

                “I… have been reading the books you hid in my packs,” he choked out.  “I have wanted to… be with you.  It’s just… I wanted things to be romantic.”

                “Well, I could have the tavern keepers set up candles in one of our rooms,” she offered.

                “I don’t need… do you want to have them do that?”  He wondered.  “I was ready to just do… it… the next time we were at camp, but this is nicer… and you look so nice tonight.  I know we should wait until everything is right, but I don’t want to chance never being with you like that.”

                “Don’t say that!” She pulled him closer as they continued to dance.  “I won’t let anything happen to you.”

                “We’re at war,” he shook his head.  “I don’t want to wait anymore… but it’s up to you.”

                “Alistair,” she stroked his cheek.  “Of course I want to be with you.  Were the books not enough of a hint?  I don’t want to wait any longer either.”

                He stopped in the middle of the floor and kissed her deeply, bending her over his arm as he slipped his tongue into her mouth.  He poured as much of his love and affection for her into the kiss and she clung to him returning his passion.  When Alistair finally released Elissa, she wobbled on her feet.

                Alistair quickly paid for their drinks and meals, and then he picked her up and rushed to her room.  When he set her back on her feet, his mouth returned to hers.  The couple clung to each other as they carefully removed each other’s clothes until they stood bare before one another.  Then they began their first exploration of each other’s bodies.

                Elissa cradled Alistair’s head to her breasts as he gently probed them with lips, tongue, and teeth.  She cried out when he drew one nipple in and grazed it with his teeth.  Then she shivered as his exploration went lower.  He circled kisses around her belly button and then picked her up and gently set her on the bed.

                As Alistair joined her, Elissa stroked his chest and then she began peppering it with kisses.  He stroked her hair, which was still in its artful cascade, as she experimentally teased his nipples and then stroked her tongue down the patch of hair to his belly button.  She stroked one gentle finger along his erection and he let out a shudder of his own.  “Do you like that, my prince?”  She glanced up into his eyes.

                “Definitely,” he placed a finger under her chin and tenderly guided her back up for another kiss.  As their tongues playfully dueled, he pressed her back on the bed.  She spread her legs, cradling him between her thighs.  He pulled back a little.  “It is a good thing we have been reading,” he positioned himself at her entrance with her help.  “Are you ready?  You feel wet, that’s good, isn’t it?”

                She nodded and laid back.  He slowly pressed into her, stopping when he felt her barrier.  He kissed her again, deeply, forcing her head back.  She was so absorbed in the kiss that she barely even registered pain, and then he was seated fully in her.  He laid his forehead against hers as they both adjusted to the new sensations. 

                It was not long before Elissa began to move.  She lifted her hips against his as if searching for something.  Alistair responded, he lifted himself up a few inches and began to slowly slide himself half way out of her and then back in again and again in a slow, steady rhythm.  Elissa moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist as she lifted herself in a matched cadence.

                Alistair felt pressure in him growing and knew he was getting close to his first orgasm, well his first another person.  She was not just any other person; she was the woman he loved.  That is why he forced himself to hold back.  All of the books spoke of how important it was not to come before your lady if you love her.  Sure enough, as he continued, Elissa’s moans grew louder and more urgent.

                She felt herself crescendoing and looked into Alistair’s eyes.  She could see the passion and restraint there; he was ready but waiting for her.  Just knowing he was so considerate, that he was determined that she find her own pleasure, when it was also his first time managed to push her over the edge and she cried out as her muscles clenched around him.  She was filled with what seemed to be an explosion of warm honey that then settled into a soft, sweet glow.  As she fell into the glow, he cried out as well and she could feel his seed shooting into her.  Then he collapsed against her, his head on her shoulder.

                After several moments, he lifted his head and kissed her softly.  He then rolled over, so she was nestled on his chest.  “I think I need more practice.”

                “What?” She blinked down at him.  “I admit I’m new to this, but that was… enjoyable.”

                “Are you sure?”  He pulled her down for a firm kiss and she could feel him begin to stir.  As his mouth moved on hers, she felt herself becoming interested again.  “How do you know since we’re so new to this?”

                “You’re right,” she returned his kiss with a fervent one of her own.  “We should practice, a lot.”

 

 

                Alistair and Elissa had practiced twice more.  Alistair explained that it was their stamina as Grey Wardens that allowed them to make love to each other so often.  Elissa was happy to finally have one perk to being a Grey Warden.  She had not been enjoying it otherwise.  Now she sat beside him on the bed, her small harp settled in her lap as she played for him. The melody was soft and sweet, reflecting the bliss she felt now.

                “You know the others are going to talk,” Alistair lay on his side, with his head propped up on his elbow.

                Elissa smiled down at him as she continued to play.  “They have already been talking about us.  There was a pool going as to when we would finally become lovers.”

                “Oh?”  He sat up and began to gently remove the pins from her hair.

                “Hmmm….” She stopped playing and arched back for a moment as she enjoyed the feel of his hands in her hair.  “You have helped Leliana win.”

                “Tell her it was my pleasure,” he laid a kiss to the back of her head as she settled behind her.  “Don’t stop playing,” he whispered into her ear and was delighted when her fingers again began moving along the strings, while he finished unpinning her hair and tenderly unwound the ribbon.  He went to place it on the bedside table, but then changed his mind and wound it around his wrist like a knight with a favor from his lady.

                “Will you sing to me tomorrow night?” She asked.  “I love the sound of your voice.”

                “Whatever my lady requests,” he smiled.  “Does this mean we will be sharing the same tent tomorrow night?”

                “Our companions are talking anyways,” she grinned.  “I say we keep them talking.  Then the first one who makes a snarky comment gets fed to darkspawn.”

                “I like the way you think,” she stopped playing as fingers moved along her ribcage as if they too could produce music, then slipped upwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments ARE welcome.


	85. New Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morrigan gets new memories due to the realignment of the Space Time Continuum.

                Morrigan sat at an oak round table in the TARDIS’ dining room, enjoying fried eggs and bread toasted to a golden brown.  The Doctor and Rose sat across from her.  Bethany was to her right and Jack to her left.  They laughed lightly at a subpar joke that Jack had told.  Suddenly, she blanched as if she had bitten into something truly horrible and the shuddered.

                “Are you all right?” Bethany started to put a hand on Morrigan’s arm, but then thought better of her actions and withdrew it.

                “I just had a very strong memory,” she explained.  “’Twas a memory that must have been triggered by the realignment of the spec lime continent.”

                “That is space time continuum,” Jack corrected.               

                “What was the memory?” Rose prompted.

                “’Twas that fool Alistair and darling Elissa,” Morrigan revealed.  “We were at the Gnawed Noble Tavern in Denerim.  The pair of besotted love birds finally emerged from their ‘caboodling’ nest after their first night together.  They had just become lovers.”

                “How sweet,” the Doctor smiled.

                “’Twas not sweet,” Morrigan countered.  “The fool, Alistair, had tupped Elissa at least half a dozen times and was prancing about like a peacock.  ‘Twas disgusting, I do not want this in my head.  Why am I helping you if this is the result?”               


	86. Fenny's Followers Are in a Frenzy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas' followers are concerned about noticeable changes in the time line.

**Eluviesta Dragon: 45**

                Solas sat upon a throne carved from marble and encrusted with gold, dressed in the clothes of an ancient elf.  Around him, demons and spirits frolicked among the few elves in the room.  Merrill, his favorite blood mage, sat at his feet.  He missed his queen, Elanna, but knew the ease of his success was because of her actions.  She had changed the timeline to ease his victory.  Besides, he had two lovely elven women who were more than willing to fill in his lonely hours and see to his every need.

Now his only trusted human Shem, Loghain, was about to take out Denerim.  He would be rid of the last resistance of Shem, the bastards of the Stone, and those rebellious tree hugging elvehen’alas who had united in the ruins of Denerim.  He sneered; it figured that they would join together in the birth place of that fool prophetess Andraste.

“Is everything all right, Fenny?” Merrill blinked up at him.  She slid a hand up his leg and rose to her knees.

“No, everything is not all right,” Brialla marched determinedly through the door, storm clouds played across her face and lightning seemed to shoot through her eyes.  “First our werewolves mysteriously disappeared and then a group of mages entered Denerim.  I thought you took care of any mages who were not allied with us, Merrill.”

“I did,” she insisted.  “I know I did.  Calpurnia, Surana, and Fiona are all dead, along with their followers.”

“Fiona?” Brialla repeated.  “Grand Enchanter Fiona?  She has been dead for five years.  The Inquisitor killed her when she attacked with Corypheus’ forces.  Really, Merrill, I think you need to lie off of the blood magic; it has obviously addled your mind.  Perhaps that is why a group of mages have joined the Resistance forces.  They were led by Connor Guerrin, the son of Arl Eamon.”

“Eamon had no son,” Merrill disagreed.  “He made his brother, Teagan arl in his place.”

“That he did,” Brialla agreed.  “He did that because mages can not inherit lordships.  I had thought he died during the Fifth Blight, but that was obviously wrong.”

Solas let out a long sigh.  “Elanna Lavellan, my queen travelled back in time to ensure that my path to restoring our culture and society went smoothly.  It appears that there are those trying to undo her glorious work.”  He tried to ignore that both women blanched when he called Elanna his queen and then glared at each other.

“My lord,” Brialla lowered her chine in respect.  “If she was successful, why has she not returned?”

“I’m sure she will as soon as the fighting is done,” he assured her.  “She is likely delayed due to having to combat whoever is attempting to undo our glory.”

“About that,” Brialla sat down beside Solas.  “I have been investigating the strange couple who saved Morrigan.  The strange box they were in is unheard of in Thedas.  I do not know what it was, but obviously it is enchanted to fly the way it did.  Also… a man called the Doctor and his companions are showing up in Histories from up to fifteen years ago.  He has not aged a day since he was first mentioned by a clan of Dalish.  They encountered him in the Brecilian Forest, yet there are also reports that he was in Denerim.  Should I send some of our forces to find him?”

“He saved one mage,” Solas reached out and stroked Brialla’s hair.  “Neither he nor a mere Witch of the Wilds worry me.”  He was worried about Mythal’s daughter still being out there, but he refused to show weakness in front of his followers.

“Our werewolves disappeared,” Brialla announced. 

“We had werewolves helping us,” Merrill laughed a little.  “Well, that is surprising.  Did they pee on our golems?”

“Sure laugh, pretend this is funny,” Brialla sneered.  “What if they disappear next?”

“You worry too much,” Solas stood and took Merrill’s hand so she stood as well.  “Soon we shall celebrate the demise of the Resistance.  This is a time for festivity, not to be sniping at each other or worrying about what ifs.”


	87. By the Banks of Lake Calenhad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wardens stop at the Spoiled Princess and ask about Genetivi while on their way to Orzammar.

“So these priests of the Old Gods somehow got into the Fade,” Sten’s brow creased as he tried to understand the explanation for darkspawn that Leliana was relating to him.

“Yes,” she agreed.  “They wanted the power of the Maker for themselves.  They were supposed to be getting it for the Old Gods or so they could free the Old Gods or something.  The Maker was offended by their hubris and cursed them.  They became the first darkspawn.”

“So these priests from Tevintor started the Blights,” Sten deduced.

“Yes,” Leliana agreed. 

“They tried to be something either than they are and to change their rolls,” Sten nodded.  “Your maker was right to punish them.”

“Um… thanks?”  Leliana finally said.

“This is it!” Sten suddenly declared.  He, along with all of Elissa Cousland and Alistair Theirin’s companions were near Lake Callenhad.  They had swung by to find Sten’s sword on their way to Orzammar.  Sten now indicated a green patch of ground where a few skeletons and debris remained.

As they approached they noticed a scavenger sifting along the remains.  Sten grabbed the man by the shirt and lifted him off of the ground.  “Where is my sword?”

The man turned red and then all of the blood drained from his face.  “I… I don’t have your sword.”

“Sten, put the man down,” Elissa commanded.  “He can not tell us where the sword is if he is dead.”

“Look!”  The man threw his hands up as if to ward off the angry Qunari.  “I bought this place from someone else.  “He didn’t tell me that he had already picked the place clean.  All I have is most of one glove.”

“Who sold you this land?”  Wynne placed a calming hand on Sten’s arm.

“A man named Faryn did,” the scavenger told them.  “He has a small shop outside of Orzammar.”

“Good, we’ll find him there,” Sten moved away.

“Good for you,” the scavenger nodded.  “You do that.  Tell him I said hi.”

 

Elissa once again secured rooms and dinner at the Spoiled Princess.  The drinks had not improved any.  As Felsi went back to fetch their meal, Elissa went to speak with the tavern keeper.

“I see you have the same amount of rooms requested this time, but more companions,” he observed.  “Are you picking up people and adding them to your entourage so willy nilly that you forgot about them?”

“No,” her face turned red.  “I… didn’t miscount.  We are… doubling up in a couple of the rooms.  A man named Brother Genitivi hasn’t passed through here has he?”

“Broth… I mean who?”  The tavern keeper looked decidedly nervous.

“Is everything all right?” Elissa stole a quick look around.  “Are you in trouble?”

“I can’t talk,” he hissed.  “They watch everything.”

“Fine, I’ll take care of them before I leave,” she stood up and headed back to her friends.  “Something is wrong,” she told them.  “I believe Genetivi has been through; whoever took him, and is behind the missing Knights of Redcliffe, must still be around.”

“Oh, good,” Zevran drank his ale.  “This will be fun.”

 

 

                As they finished their meal, music started up again.  This time Leliana was less shy about talking to the band and joining their lyrical efforts.  It was a different group than the ones before and they were more familiar with popular songs.

                “You should join them,” Alistair commented as he led Elissa across the floor. 

“What?  You want me to play with the musicians and give up the thrill of being in your arms?  Never.”

                “I am a lucky man,” he drew her closer.

                Wynne watched the couple as she took a deep drink of her wine.  They looked so content to just be together, moving as one in each other’s arms.  She remembered vaguely how that felt, although she had never been lucky enough to be able to so freely be in her own love’s arms.  She just wanted to spare them the pain that she had felt.  After all, one could express physical affection without developing such deep affection for another that that other person could easily hurt them.

                “Would you like to dance with me, fair lady?” Zevran held out a hand.

                Wynne sighed.  “Alas, they did not teach us to dance in the circle.  The Templars can not perform so well, either.  Circles of Magi are danceless places.  Would you like to take a walk with me instead?”

                “I would be honored,” he held out his elbow and she took it.

                Leliana saw the pair leave and had a brief moment of worry.  Then she shook herself and told herself that she was being silly.  Wynne was not a threat to her and Zevran.

 

                “It is a beautiful night,” Wynne observed as they stepped outside.  She ran a finger down Zevran’s arm.  “Just look at how big the stars are.”

                “Um, yes.” Was Wynne hitting on him?  He might have been interested if it was not for Leliana, but he was committed to his very deadly lady.

                There was a shout and they were descended upon by a half dozen armed people in ceremonial looking armor.  Zevran drew his swords while Wynne gripped her staff and cast a healing spell upon herself just in case.

                Shale appeared from the shadows, grabbed two of their attackers and bashed them together.  Meanwhile Zevran engaged one in one on one combat, while Wynne cast the Maker’s Fist at another one of their assailants.

                Alistair and Elissa ran out of the tavern, weapons drawn.  Elissa took out a fifth raider, while Alistair dealt a killing blow to the last one.  “What happened?”

                “I believe we just flushed out the men who were scaring our inn keeper,” Zevran observed.  “He should sleep better tonight.”

                “Hopefully, we all will,” Elissa turned to reenter the tavern.  A sound caught her attention.  She crossed her swords, deflecting an arrow that had been shot at her head. 

                The group looked up to see a pretty blonde elf standing on the tavern’s roof, a bow in her hand.  They ran towards her, but she disappeared right before their eyes. 

                “It can’t be,” Zevran gasped.

                “What?”  Elissa turned to him.  “Do you know why that woman is trying to kill me?”

                “It’s part of the Legend of the Doctor,” he breathed in heavily.  “That was nineteen years ago and she has to still be in her twenties.”

                “What is this Legend of the Doctor?” Alistair wanted to know.  “You have started to tell us about it, but never have.”

                “One day, good ser, I shall tell you about the only man the Crows truly fear,” Zevran promised.  “Tonight is not that day, though, or night for that matter.”


	88. A Witch in Mage Clothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor takes Morrigan to Ostwick Circle to protect the rightful Inquisitor.

Morrigan stared at the large pool of water.  It was not a lake or pond; rather it seemed to be a long rectangular man made contraption that held water.  The water was not for drinking, but specifically for swimming in.  ‘Twas a peculiar thing.  As she stared in the water, she contemplated what she could have done differently to defeat Fen’Harel.  Perhaps if she knew why he had attacked her mother, it would help.  She thought Fen’Harel was supposed to be friends with Mythal.

                “I need a favor,” the Doctor announced from the doorway.

                “Do you know that during the Blight, almost everyone I encountered while traveling with the Warden wanted a favor from her?  I was the one who kept telling Elissa not to waste her time.”

                “Yet she helped anyway, didn’t she?”  The Doctor grinned.  “Just like you are going to help me again.”

                “Why would I do that?”  She sniffed.

                “Why wouldn’t you?”  He challenged.

                “I do not feel like it,” she shrugged.

                “Oh, you will,” he assured her.  “If you do not help, Thedas may still be doomed.  I am taking you to the Circle of Magi in Ostwick.”

                “If you think I will stay in one of those prisons, you must be crazy,” Morrigan laughed.

                The Doctor ignored her.  “There is a girl there whom you must protect.  She only twelve, yet they are about to put her through her harrowing.”

                “’Tis too young to be put through a harrowing,” Morrigan protested.  “I do not care how talented she is.  How talented is she?”

                “Very,” he assured her.  “Someone convinced them to test her already.  It is no doubt a trap and she is meant to die.”

                Morrigan did not want to admit that she was interested in protecting this girl, but there had to be a reason that someone was after her.  “Who is she?”

                The Doctor’s smile widened.  “Evelyn Trevelyan.”

                “’Twas she who was supposed to be the Inquisitor, was it not?”  Morrigan thought about it.

                “It was,” he confirmed.

                Morrigan let out a long suffering sight.  “Fine, take me to her; do not hold me accountable for any Templars who die because I am there, though.”

                “Morrigan, you can not just kill the Templars willy nilly,” he objected.

                “I will try to be selective on the ones I kill,” she promised.

 

                “I don’t see why you are sending Morrigan in there instead of me,” Bethany objected as Morrigan dressed.  “My father, at least, was a circle mage.  Morrigan doesn’t even know who her father is and her mother was a Witch of the Wilds.”

                “Does my not know the identity of my father supposed to be an insult,” Morrigan scoffed.  “I do know, but ‘tis a matter for another day.”

                “I need a Witch of the Wilds in there, not an apostate,” the Doctor soothed Bethany.  “She is more likely to get herself back out of the circle if things go wrong.  She would only ever be in one by choice or if I threaten to nag her ceaselessly if she doesn’t go.”

                “We need you here with us,” Jack stroked her shoulder.  “O.K. kitten?”

                “Fine,” Bethany grumbled as Morrigan checked her reflection in a mirror.

                “I almost look like one of those fools,” she disapproved.

                “Come on,” the Doctor escorted her out of the TARDIS and to the Ostwick circle of Magi.  He rapped soundly on the door.

                A Templar in full uniform opened it up.  “What do you want?”

                “I work for Divine Justinia,” the Doctor held out his psychic paper.  “Her exaltedness has requested that First Enchanter Morrigan be moved from the Ferelden Circle of Magi to here.”

                “First Enchanter?” Morrigan hissed back.

                “I didn’t think you would settle for less.”  The Doctor turned back towards the Templar.  “Take us to the Knight Commander.”

                “Of course... I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your name,” the Templar hesitated.

                “I am Ser Smith, Ser John Smith, and you are wasting my time,” he said impatiently.

                “Of course,” the Templar hurried deeper inside the tower.  “I thought that the first enchanter in Ferelden was Iriving.”

                “He is now,” Morrigan said simply.

                “What is going on here?” A dark haired man, with gray at his temple, who had stood talking to three fully armored Templars, turned to them.

                “The Devine has sent us a senior enchanter from Ferelden,” the Templar who had answered the door explained.  “This is Morrigan.  Morrigan this is Knight Captain Robert Wallace.”

                “Let me take you to the grand enchanter, she will want to meet you as well,” Robert held out a hand for her to follow him yet deeper into the circle.

                “If I have to fight my way out of here, you are going to suffer for it,” Morrigan hissed at the Doctor.

                “No, I’m not,” he responded cheerfully.

                He brought her to a woman who appeared to be a Raivini and Orlesian mix.  “First Enchanter Catrina, might I present Senior Mage Morrigan; formerly of the Ferelden Circle of Magi.  This is Ser Smith who delivered her at the Divine’s request.”

                Catrina stood and extended a hand to Morrigan.  Morrigan looked at the hand dubiously for a minute and then shook it.  “Why did you leave Ferelden?”

                “The Divine insisted,” Morrigan said airily.  “Besides, there is a Blight happening in Ferelden.  ‘Tis most unsafe.”

                “So it doesn’t have anything to do with the death of senior enchanter Eddard?” Catrina probed.

                “One of the senior enchanters died?” the Doctor repeated.

                “I would think you already knew that Ser Smith,” Catrina speculated.  “We reported the suspicious death to Reverend Mother Alexandria.  It was shortly after Alexandria approved Eddard’s request that Evie be put through the harrowing.  The girl is very powerful and capable, but she is still rather young to be tested,” she sighed.  “It is too late now, though.”

                “She is scheduled,” Ser Robert said softly, but firmly.  If she can resist in five more years, she can resist now.”

                “Evie?” Morrigan prompted.

                “Evelyn Trevelyan,” Catrina elucidated.  “She could use a new mentor; I will take you to her.”

                “I shall take my leave,” the Doctor bowed.  “I see that everything is in good hands.”

                “Of Course,” Catrina nodded and led Morrigan not to one of the libraries, but to one of the Templar training courses.  “Ser Robert doesn’t like the apprentices being here, but he rarely tells Evie no.”

                “Why is that?” Morrigan wondered.  She had never heard of a Templar openly having a soft spot for one of the prisoners.

                “Evie is the youngest member of House Trevelyan.  Her father is not only a bann, but the family has close ties to the chantry.  If her powers had not manifested, at a rather young age I might add, she would have been expected to take up service in the chantry; either as a cleric or a Templar.  They keep their heir and spare, the rest go to the chantry.  The bann and his wife also give a lot of money to the circle to ensure their daughter is comfortable while here.”

                “So Evelyn is religious?”  Great all she needed was to have to babysit a religious zealot.

                “Um…” Catrina hesitated and did not answer the question.  “Here she is.”

                A preteen girl sat on a bench in one of the Templar’s training rooms.  The Templars themselves ignored her.  Her long, curly blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail and her bright, emerald green eyes studied a book in front of her.  Her porcelain skin was decorated with freckles and when she smiled at what she was reading, a dimple flashed in her left cheek.  She looked up from her book and hurled a ball of ice at one of the training dummies, knocking it over.  She then froze the dummy solid, encasing it in ice.

                “She likes ice magic?” Morrigan smiled, so did she.

                “She brought Ostwick a second winter when she was four,” Catrina revealed.

                “Really?”  Morrigan walked to the girl.  “Hello, Evelyn.  I’m Morrigan,” she hunched down beside her.  “How would you like to learn to freeze all of these dummies at once?  Plus, their training manikins too?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments are welcome.


	89. Outside of Orzammar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wardens approach Orzammar

The trip to Orzammar from Lake Callenhad was relatively uneventful.  The Grey Wardens and their companions had only been set upon by darkspawn once and they had only had to fight off one pack of blighted wolves, along with a few blighted bears.  They were looking forward to the hospitality of the dwarves, though, as they passed through the mountains and under the arch that marked the territory around the dwarves’ capital city.

                As they crossed under the arch, a man pointed and shouted, “It’s them!”

                One of his companions drew out his sword.  “Let’s get them!”

                “Are we wearing signs that say ‘Hello, we’re Grey Wardens, please try to kill us’?”  Elissa wondered as she pulled out her swords and crossed them in time to block a stream of chain lightning from an apostate.

                “Perhaps they just don’t like the way we look?” Alistair suggested as he dodged around a large Qunari mercenary and drained the mana of the fugitive mage.  She screamed as he swung out, beheading her.

                Elissa slid between two of their attackers, lashing out with her dual swords as she passed by them, slicing both in half.  She then vaulted to her feet as she took on another attacker.

                “Perhaps they have all made a suicide pack and see us as their chosen means of death,” Zevran proposed as he faced the Qunari.  Dragonsbane leapt over Zevran and clamped his jaws around the Qunari mercenaries head, stealing Zevran’s kills.

                Sten and Shale took out the last mercenary, as Leliana and Wynne watched.  “They didn’t even leave any for us,” Leliana pouted.

                “It’s o.k. dear,” Wynne patted her arm.  “I’m sure you’ll find new people to kill soon enough.”

                Elissa re-sheathed her swords and then lifted her face to Alistair’s for a kiss; he obliged her, sealing her lips with his in a deep embrace. 

                “We need to find this Faryn,” Sten growled at the couple.

                Alistair and Elissa eased away from each other, both with affectionate grins on their faces.  “We’re going,” Elissa led the group closer to the entrance to Orzammar.

               

                It was not long before they began encountering merchants.  Elissa stopped and talked to a few as her companions browsed their wares.

                “We have been cut off from Orzammar,” one of them explained to her.  “We can not resupply until a new king is chosen.”

                “You can’t go home, because you need new king?”  Elissa thought that was one of the wackiest things she had ever heard.

                “No,” the dwarf laughed.  “I do not live in Orzammar.  Once a dwarf sees the sun and finds himself under that big, blue sky, they can not return to Orzammar and are banished to the surface.” 

                And she had immediately heard something even wackier.  “You are banished because you have been touched by the sun’s rays?”

                “It is better than being casteless,” he assured her.  “Those poor sods in Dust Town are either at the mercy of the whims of fate or doomed to a life of crime.  They aren’t even considered people.  Not living in Orzammar means that the outdated, prejudice rules that the Rock Crunchers cling to do not control every element of my life.”

                “The Casteless?” Elissa repeated.  She probably should have paid better attention when her tutor taught her about dwarven history; but it was only exciting when he related their wars against the darkspawn.

                “They are at the bottom of the Orzammar social structure,” the merchant explained.  “They are not even considered human by the rest of dwarven society.  By Dwarven society, I mean the Rock Crunchers who live underground and run from the sky.”

                “Is no one doing anything about it?” Elissa demanded.

                “Sure,” the dwarf smiled as he noticed her eyeing a set of throwing knives.  “Prince Baelan wants to change things and make the people more equal.  He is a progressive, but apparently Lord Harrowmant is challenging him for his father’s throne.”

                Elissa picked up the knives.  Their weight was well balanced.  She wondered how they would do against Leliana the next time they competed against one another.  “Why would he do that?”

                “You mean you haven’t heard?”  Another merchant spoke up.  This one was the first beardless dwarf Elissa had seen.  “He claims that Bhelen murdered his brother, Prince Trian, and framed his sister, Sereda, for the crime.  King Endrin Aeducan died bemoaning what had happened to his children.”

                “This Bhelen killed his own brother,” Zevran approached them.  “I must say that he is very Antivan in his political decisions.  My countrymen would approve.”

                Elissa and her companions paid for their purchases and then continued closer to the gates of Orzammar.  “I’m glad that I do not have to be the one who decides which of those two very undesirable candidates to make king.”

 

                “Hey,” A human with hair that was an even brighter red than Elissa or Leliana’s, and a clashing brown beard, waved at them.  “You must come and see what I purchased on my last trip to Lake Calenhad.  I have much of it marked at a discount.”

                “Lake Calenhad?” Alistair repeated.

                “Did you mean purchased or scavenged from the bones of my brethren?” Sten took a menacing step forward.

                “Um…” Faryn took a step back.  “Who are you?  What are you?”

                “I am Sten of the beresaad.  I am a Qunari,” he looked down at the merchant.

                “Did you take a Qunari sword from Lake Calenhad?” Elissa folded her arms.

                “I don’t know what you are talking about,” Fayrin spoke quickly, his words beginning to blend in to each other.

                “Sten, tear his arms off,” Elissa ordered.

                “Oh, you said Qunari,” Fayrin let out a nervous laugh.  “I thought you said Ferrari.”

                “What is a Ferrari?” Alistair wondered.

                “I don’t have the sword,” Fayrin announced.

                “Wrong answer,” Sten grabbed him. 

                “I know where it is, though,” Fayrin’s eyes were wide.  “I sold it to a dwarf named Dwyn.  He lives in Redcliffe.”

                “Did we not meet this Dwyn while defending Redcliffe village?” Zevran recalled.

                “We did,” Elissa confirmed.  “We will have to pay him another call on our next visit.”

 

                Faryn’s shop had not been far from the gates of Orzammar.  As the last two Grey Wardens and their companions approached they heard voices arguing.  “I am a representative of King Loghain and you will let me in!”

                “I have told you,” the dwarf guarding the gates into Orzammar said patiently.  “None may enter the city without the Healer’s approval.  He and his companions keep peace now.  Until there is a new king chose, we do as he commands.”

                Elissa ignored Loghain’s lackey as she, too approached the guard.  “I must get in.  I am a Grey Warden and I have treaties that oblige the dwarves to aid us against the Blight.”

                The guard huffed.  “As I told this annoying gnat of King Loghain’s, no one is getting into the city without the Healer’s permission.  Could I have your names, please?”

                “Loghain is NOT king,” Alistair hissed through his teeth.  “Nor will he ever be if I have a say.”

                “Grey Wardens!”  Imrek, Loghain’s messenger, drew his sword.  “Your kind killed king Cailan.”

                “No, that was Loghain,” Elissa then turned and dismissed the man.  “I am Elissa Cousland.  This,” she indicated Alistair.  “Is Alistair Theirin.  There is also Zevran Araini, Wynne of the Ferelden Circle, Sten of the Beresaad, Leliana Vasseur, Shale, and Dragonsbane the Noble Mabari of House Cousland.”

                The guard bowed.  “Your name is on the list.  The Healer would like to see you, you may go in.”

                “What!  You’re letting them in?” Imrek turned to them.  “You’re the ones that Loghain has been after!  I challenge you to the death!”

                “Fine,” Elissa pulled out one of her swords and lopped off his head.  “I win.”  She turned to Loghain’s other messengers.  “Were any of you also extending a challenge?”

                “No,” one of the others bowed.  “We were just leaving.”

                “Good choice,” Elissa stepped into Orzammar: The last known city of the dwarves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome.


	90. Well, Someone Had to Restore Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Grey Wardens enter Orzammar to be greeted by a friend. They meet some dwarves and take out a cartel.

The halls of Orzammar were calm and peaceful as they walked in.  “Something feels wrong about this,” Morrigan commented.  “’Tis somehow wrong that these are the only people in or around Ferelden whose society has not decided that a Blight is the perfect time to kill each other.”

                “Oh, they were doing a good job of that,” a familiar voice commented.  They all turned to see a smile light the sinfully handsome face of Jack Harkness as he approached them, his long coat billowing out around him.  “Then the Doctor arrived and restored order.”

                “Jack!”  Elissa rushed to him and threw her arms around him, ignoring Alistair’s growl behind her.  “It is so good to see you.”

                “I’m glad to see you, too,” he looked up and winked at Alistair.  “And you, hot stuff.”

                “He’s spoken for now,” Elissa warned.  “Don’t flirt with my man.”

                Now Alistair beamed.  “Yes, ma’am,” Jack kissed her hand. 

                “Elissa!”  Rose ran into the Commons area from Tapster’s Tavern.  “You are here!”

                “What is going on?” Elissa hugged her friend.

                “The dwarves have been literally killing each other in political feuds over who should be king,” Rose explained.  “Let me take you to the Doctor, he should let you know what is going on.”  She led her back towards the tavern.

                “I have heard something about this,” Elissa revealed.  “There are two candidates for king.  One is so mired in tradition that he wants to take the dwarves backwards.  The other apparently killed his brother.”

                “That about sums it up,” Rose agreed.  “I don’t know much about dwarven politics, but Elissa they treat these casteless worse than slaves.  They do not consider them to be dwarves and think they should all just starve to death.  Bhelen wants to change that.  I don’t condone with murder, but what else would you call what these people do to those they consider at the bottom of their society?  Go to Dust Town and see for yourself.”

                “I need you to go to Dust Town anyway,” the Doctor sat her down across from him.  “We have set up food banks there, as well as setting up apprenticeships so the people there have a choice other than a life of crime,” the Doctor smirked.  “I must say that Prince Bhelen has really begun to like me.  Harrowmant tolerates me because I gave him no choice.  There is one person, though, who would really like to see us gone.  Jarvia is the head of a crime cartel that operates out of Dust Town.”

                “She is like a God Mother,” Rose added.  “You know, a God Father, but a woman.”

                “No,” Elissa shook her head.  “I have never heard of a God Father.”

                The Doctor leaned over and impulsively kissed Rose’s cheek.  “God Mother, I’ll have to use that at some point.  Anyway, she is terrorizing the citizens and causing chaos.  She hides in Dust Town.  They only way to get into one of her hideouts is with a notched finger bone.  I had the TARDIS replicate one.  Here,” he handed her the token.  “You can give credit to whichever candidate you decide to support for sending you to take care of the biggest crime problem in Orzammar.”

                “Why do you not just handle this yourself, Doctor?”  Morrigan challenged.  “Why do we have to do it for you?”

                “If you haven’t noticed, I am busy keeping law and order in the rest of the city, my dear.  Besides,” he leaned back.  “You are the heroes of this story.  So go and make it a good one.”

                “You could be the hero if you so choose,” Morrigan dissented.

                “They’re our treaties that I am enforcing,” Elissa stood. 

                “I’ll send Bethany to talk to the Sheperate and tell him that you are here,” the Doctor decided.  “You can talk to him if you want to.  He would just tell you about the two candidates for king and the little of Orzammar history that he deems suitable for public consumption.”

                “Thank you, Doctor,” Elissa hugged him.  “I would hate to think how much more difficult this would be without you.  They probably would have made me do their dirty politics for them, find missing items, and even fight in their Proving.  This is so much easier.”

 

                Dust Town was aptly named.  It was dirty and dusty.  The people seemed happy, though.  That probably had something to do with the smell of fresh stew that permeated the air. There were lines to get bowls of stew and bread.  Those who were unable to get in line were being fed by workers.

                A woman carrying a small child ran up to them.  “You’re friends of the Healer, aren’t you?”

                Elissa figured she meant the Doctor.  “Well, yes, we are.”

                “Bless you,” she embraced Elissa and her companions each in turn; including Morrigan.  The witch had taken a step back, but that had not stopped the woman.  “He has saved my son.  He convinced my father to let us come home.”  She rushed towards the doors leading to the Commons.

                “She hugged me,” Morrigan muttered.  “Why did she hug me?”

                “If you are uncomfortable being hugged, I can embrace you every night until you are used to the experience, my dear,” Zevran offered.

                “Let’s just take care of this Jarvia,” Elissa looked around, but wasn’t sure which building might be her new headquarters.

                “Did you say you are looking for Jarvia?” One of the men serving soup questioned.

                “That is right, young man,” Wynne agreed.

                “Try that building over there, the third one from the alley,” he indicated.

                “You are just going to tell us where she is?” Leliana was surprised.  “We do not need to bribe or threaten you?”

                “You are friends of the Healer,” the man shrugged.  “Any friend of his is a friend of mine.  If I was a surfacer, I would say he was sent by your Maker.”

                “Thank you,” Wynne shook his hand while the others went to the building he indicated. 

                Elissa knocked on the door and slid the finger bone token in.  There was a minute wait and then the door slid open.  A group of moderately armed dwarves, all with surly expressions, stood on the other side.”

                “What’s the password?” One demanded.

                “Why did these groups keep insisting on passwords?  Elissa was sure it wasn’t _The Griffons Shall Rise Again_ this time.  Did she even care what the correct password was?  She was here to kill them all anyways.  “Oh, yes, it is _die, scum_ ,” she swung out and decapitated the carta member.  She turned to kill the next one, but her companions had already taken care of them. 

                They carefully navigated a system of tunnels with carve out rooms as they looked for the head of Orzammar’s worse crime circuit.  As they made their way, they were attacked by Jarvia’s cronies and easily killed them.  At one point they found a prison.

                “The carta has their own prison?”  Leliana opened the cage doors.  She turned to Zevran.  “Do the Crows have a prison?”

                “No,” he assured her.  “They are assassins, leaving their enemies alive is sort of counterintuitive.”

                There had been two prisoners, but only one now lived.  He went to the cell where his buddy lay dead.  “I am so sorry, Faren,” he turned to his rescuers.  “A few weeks ago he just stopped eating.  He shouldn’t have even been here, it was all for some stupid bet.  He wasn’t even going to chance things, but a pretty blonde elf talked him into it.  She said she would send help if he got into trouble.”

                A blonde elf?  Elissa suspected that it was Elanna.  “What was an elf doing here?”

                The former prisoner shrugged.  “Trading?”

                “Can you get yourself out?”  Wynne put a gentle hand on the dwarf’s head.

                He nodded.  “I’ll be fine.  Are you going to go kill Jarvia?”

                “That’s the plan,” Zevran agreed.

                “Good,” the dwarf walked away.

                “We are in Orzammar, why have we not yet gone to face the darkspawn?”  Sten griped.

                Dragonsbane looked at him, then at Elissa and barked.

                “You’re right,” she told her dog.  “We still need to find this Jarvia.”

                They travelled for about another hour, dispensing of more of Jarvia’s men, before she found their insane leader.  She had surrounded herself with more of her cronies.

                “Surrender now and you may live,” Elissa offered.

                “So Bhelen and Harrowmant have realized that which of them is king no longer matters,” Jarvia laughed.  “Not when there is a queen secretly controlling Orzammar.”

                “Neither Bhelen nor Harrowmant sent us,” Alistair revealed.

                Javia ignored him.  “You have killed my men and you will pay for their lives with your own blood!”  She pulled out her sword.  “Leave the pretty one, but kill the rest,” she ordered her people.  “I want to wear her teeth around my neck.”

                “Which one of us is the pretty one?” Elissa wondered.

                “Obviously, she means me,” Sten thought that was undeniable.  “I will not let her just kill the rest of you, though.”

                Dragonsbane barked in objection.

                “Watch out for the traps,” Elissa cut the carta member who attacked her in half.  “There are traps all around her.”

                “I’ll take care of those,” Leliana shot a barrage of arrows at their attackers, then dive rolled to where Jarvia was barking commands to her followers.  She quickly dispatched the traps, as the others continued to fight. 

                “Watch out,” Shale called and Leliana leapt out of the way as she threw one of the carta cronies at Jarvia.  The man hit his leader and she went reeling back.  Alistair then swooped forward and managed to slice her across the side of her waist, but she kept fighting.  Then Elissa dashed forward and caught Jarvia in a cross slice, decapitating her.  Jarvia’s head flew and landed on another trap that immediately snapped shut.  The few carta members left stared at their boss’s now mangled head for a full minute and then ran.

                “I believe our work here is done,” Zevran admired the carnage around him.  “Now how do we get out of here?  I do not fancy walking back through this maze.”

                Leliana searched the body.  “Aha, a key.  Let’s see if one of these doors in here leads out.”  Sure enough, it fit the second door that she tried it on.  The door led to a narrow tunnel.

                “We might as well try it,” Shale let out an exasperated noise.  When they hit the end of the tunnel, she hit the wall and unblocked a whole that led into a shop.

                “You put a whole in my wall!” The shopkeeper cried.

                “Why is your shop connected to a carta tunnel?” Elissa was suspicious.  “Have you been helping them?”

                “What?” He took a step back.  “No!”

                “We shall see,” Sten eyed him suspiciously.

                Elissa and her companions stepped out of the shop and met a girl.  “It’s you!”  She beamed at him.  “You are from the surface aren’t you?”

                “What gave us away?” Alistair joked.

                “Well, none of you are dwarves for one thing,” she pointed out.  “Have you heard of something called the Circle of Magi?”

                “Wynne was a prisoner there for most of her life,” Morrigan indicated her fellow mage.

                “Really?”  The girl actually grew more excited.  She studied Wynne with awe.  “Can you really bend the elements to your will?”

                Wynne let out a little chuckle.  “It isn’t always easy as you make it sound… but, yes, I can.”

                “That is too cool, I’m Dagna, by the way,” she introduced herself.  “I would love to study at the circle.  It’s my life’s dream or it would be if I dreamed.”

                “’Tis impossible,” Morrigan discouraged her.  “Dwarves can not do magic.”

                “I know that,” Dagna rolled her eyes.  “I want to study magic theory, though.  No dwarf has studied the actual use of magic in centuries.  Perhaps I could figure out the connection between lyrium and magic?  Why do mages sometimes need it?  How does it augment their powers?”

                Elissa couldn’t help but grin.  She liked this girl.  “I know the First Enchanter personally.  I could speak to him if you would like.”

                “Oh could you,” Dagna looked imploringly up at her.  “I would really appreciate it.”

                “I will go back to the merchants near Orzammar’s gates,” Elissa told her.  “I am sure that one of them could have a message sent for me.  I will make sure that the First Enchanter knows that it is a personal quest.”

                “Oh, thank you,” Dagna hugged her.

                “I’m glad we are helping her,” Leliana clutched Zevran’s arm.  “I am sure she will be an excellent scholar.”

                “Thank you,” Dagna hugged her as well.  “Let me know as soon as you get word back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome and appreciated.


	91. A New Danger in the Deep Roads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wardens are sent into the Deep Roads, where the darkspawn aren't the only danger. They find Branka and crown the new king. Oghren makes an almost fatal mistake.

Elissa and Alistair held hands and spoke in hushed whispers as they returned to the halls of Orzammar and towards Tapster’s Tavern.  Their companions could not hear what they were saying, but Elissa’s deepening blush spoke volumes.

                Most of their companions ignored the mild display of affection, Zevran wasn’t among them.  “Mmmm,” he purred into Leliana’s ear.  “I wonder what our ex-Templar is telling our little Grey Warden that has brought such rosiness to her cheeks.”

                “I could probably get her to tell me,” she murmured back.

                “No, no,” Zevran slipped an arm around Leliana’s shoulders.  “I would rather speculate.  Perhaps we could go over the possibilities tonight my dear.”

                Leliana tried to stifle her giggle as they entered the tavern.

                Elissa walked to the Doctor, where he sipped from a wooden mug with Rose and Jack on either side of him, and sat across from him.  “It is done.”

                He nodded.  “It had to be done.  Unfortunately, things have gone bad in the assembly.  Both candidates tried to claim credit for getting rid of Jarvia.”

                “Honesty seems to be in short supply here,” Rose added.  “I still favor Bhelen, though.  He is at least a man of the people.”

                “He also wants to open up more trade routes with Ferelden and the rest of Thedas,” Jack added.

                “Does Harrowmont have any good qualities?” Leliana asked as she took a seat.

                “He hasn’t killed any of his family members,” the Doctor confirmed.  “Both candidates have now begun searches for a paragon.  The only one in recent memory is a smith named Branka.  Her husband has wanted to go after her since she took the rest of her family into the Deep Roads in search of something called the Anvil of the Void.”

                “It wasn’t easy finding out what she was looking for, either,” Jack added.  “Almost no one knew, but I was… persistent,” he made the word ‘persistent’ sound dirty.

                “Both men have lost too many people on this foolish quest,” the Doctor added.  “So I need you to find her and bring back either a paragon or something that will let you speak on their behalf.”

                “’Too many people’ have died already and you want us to go on the same quest?” Zevran tsked.  “There is a line between bravery and foolishness.”

                “We are Grey Wardens,” Alistair reminded Elissa.  “We stand a better chance in the Deep Roads than most.”

                “We can’t let them keep wasting lives on these foolish quests,” Elissa agreed.  “We will go after her.”

                “Good,” Jack produced a map.  “I got this from Dulin Forender, Harrowmont’s right hand man.  “Don’t ask how I pulled that off, my pretty one.”

                Elissa took the map.  She was pretty sure he was right that she didn’t want to know.  “I’m sure this will help, thank you.”

                “Are we really going into the Deep Roads?” Wynne obviously did not think it was a good idea.

                “’Tis foolishness,” Morrigan declared.

                “Finally, some darkspawn,” Sten crowed.

                Dragonsbane let out a happy yip.

 

 

                When Elissa tried to get into the tunnels that led to the Deep Roads, she was stopped by a guard.  He stepped forward, blocking her.  “No one gets passed us without a deshyr’s permission.”

                “Um, sir,” another guard approached.  “The Healer sent word that she was allowed to pass.  She is helping to settle the deadlock between Harrowmont and Bhelen.”

                “I don’t know if I like the fact that a surfacer is calling the shots right now in Orzammar,” the chief guard grumbled.

                “Would you like to go back to the two rivals supporters killing each other in the streets?”  The second guard countered.  He turned to Elissa and her companions.  “You may proceed.”

                “Thank you,” Wynne smiled graciously at both of them as Elissa hurried forward before the chief guard changed his mind.  She only made it about ten feet before she was intercepted by a redheaded (and bearded) dwarf whose breath reeked of forgotten spirits.

                “Hey,” the dwarf weaved in front of her.  “Have you seen a Grey Warden and his entourage around here?”       

                “Well…” Elissa really didn’t want the drunken dwarf added to her group of companions.  He smelled as if he had slept on a brothel floor the night before.  “What does this Grey Warden look like?”

                “He is tall and muscular,” the dwarf announced.  “His eyes literally glow with the power of his calling.  He has a long, proud beard and clear skin the color of the embers of the abyss.  His hair is the same as the color of the flames of his retribution.”

                “Nope, sorry,” Elissa tried to get passed him.  “I haven’t seen anyone like that.  Good luck and all.”

                “Come, my love,” Alistair moved himself between Oghren and Elissa so she could get away from him.

                “Wait!” Oghren hiccupped.  “You aren’t a dwarf.  Why are you down here, then?”

                “I’m with the Doctor… I mean Healer,” Elissa explained.  “He sent me into the Deep Roads.”

                “Oh,” Oghren’s shoulders slumped.

                “She is a Grey Warden,” Wynne revealed.

                “Wynne!”  Leliana hissed.  “What are you doing?  That wasn’t your secret to reveal.”

                “You two need to take their duties to the Wardens more seriously,” Wynne’s voice was iron.

                “Wynne, that is not your place to decide,” Zevran patiently pointed out.  “We do not need a drunken dwarf trailing after us.”

                “You’re the Warden,” Oghren began tailing after Elissa.  “You have to take me with you.

                Elissa began plotting little revenge scenarios against Wynne for not keeping her mouth shut.  “I don’t see why that is.”

                “You’re looking for Branka aren’t you?”  He questioned.

                That was the name of the latest missing paragon.  “She apparently took her whole household into the Deep Roads,” Elissa had found that much out.  “So, yes, I now get to traipse after her irresponsible butt.”

                “So, you need me,” Oghren declared.

                “I don’t see why,” Alistair walked at Elissa’s side, hoping they could ditch the drunken dwarf.

                “I know what she was looking for and where she was going,” Oghren revealed.  “I am her husband, Oghren.”

                “If you are her husband, why didn’t you go with her?” Leliana thought she knew the answer.  After all, she had once helped a woman who decided that leaving her husband was too much of a bother.  Leliana had ushered him to the other side of the veil.

                “She… she didn’t want to endanger my life.  I’m sure that is it,” Oghren weaved.  “Anyway.  She had been studying the legends around the Anvil of the Void and its possible locations.  She shared that research with me.  So let’s go.”

                Dang, Elissa had to admit that he made a good argument.  “Fine.”

                “We could probably find her without the husband she decided to leave behind,” Sten objected.  “If he were competent, wouldn’t she have taken him with her?”

                “I could beat you in battle when I was dead drunk and had a hand tied behind my back,” Oghren challenged him.

                “Fine, let’s get some rope and I will accept your challenge,” Sten looked at his companions for some rope.

                Dragonsbane looked at the tunnels, then at his mistress and barked.

                “You’re right,” she scratched his head.  “Let’s get going.”

 

                Sten was the only one who seemed to enjoy the Deep Roads.  They were a maze filled with darkspawn and giant spiders. 

                There were a few things which Elissa did enjoy.  She loved history and they had found many missing records and several insignias.  They had also found the grave of someone dwarves had nicknamed _The Topsider._ She wondered if it had been a Grey Warden or if someone else had found themselves haunting the long, twisted roads of the once great dwarven civilization.

                The sleeping arrangements were also a bit frustrating.  She slept snuggled against Alistair’s side every night, yet they could not do more without the privacy of a tent.  That had not stopped Zevran and Leliana on a few occasions when the pair had snuck away from the others and counted on the darkness to conceal them.  From the lewd comments that Oghren had made, the darkness had not concealed them well enough.

                Oghren and Wynne were getting along wonderfully.  It seemed that Wynne was a connoisseur of different alcoholic drinks.  She loved both wine and ale, along with whatever it was that Oghren brewed and carried around.  The two would go off and drink together.

                Dragonsbane just seemed to be happy that he had plenty of nasty creatures to fight and that there was someone even smellier than him now in the party.

                At one point, they ran into the League of the dead, a group who celebrated their own funerals before going into the Deep Roads to fight the darkspawn until they did indeed die.  The next day, they found more evidence of Branka.  As they were wondering through the roads, they began to hear a woman chanting.

                First Day, they come and catch everyone.

                Second Day, the others come and some of the first are gone.

                Third Day, the winged ones beat our captors and defeat roar silently in their rapture.

                Fourth Day, they uncover their faces and the horror originates.

                Fifth Day, we realize that if we blink, we too shall meet our fate.

                Sixth Day, we send out some of the men for bate.

                Seventh Day, more disappeared and we continued to fear.

                Eighth Day, the statues retreat and we think it is their defeat.

                Ninth Day, we know that for fun, they have begun to hunt everyone.

                Now they do conquer the roads of deep, and make no peep.

                For no sound do they make as our lives are at stake.

                Do not blink, blink and your dead.  Whatever you do, don’t blink.

 

                They found a woman, a dwarf, standing near a fire.  She seemed exhausted and would not stray into the dark.

 Oghren knew her.  “Hespith!  What happened?  Where is Branka?” 

“She left us,” Hespith let out a hysterical laugh.  “As the darkspawn attacked, she slipped away.  She left us to be captured by them and then hunted by the Winged Horrors.  Oh, Brank, my lover in the dark, what have you done to us?”

“Lover in the Dark?”  Zevran let out a little laugh.  “Do tell.”  This had not been the first time that they had heard hints that something lascivious was going on between Branka and Hespith, one of Branka’s journals had said been a huge clue, but this was the first time that it had been confirmed.

Branka ignored him.  “The Winged Horrors are everywhere, lying in wait.  They make you disappear and feed off your fear.  They look like statues as long as you are watching them, but the moment you look away they strike.”

“I have seen something like that,” Elissa recalled.  “It was on our last trip to Denerim.  The Doctor was keeping an eye on it.  He said that it would die, because the time stream has been disrupted and is therefore poisoned.  It was the statue of a woman.  She had wings, though, and her face was covered.”

“Whatever is poisoning it may not be as strong in the Deep Roads,” Alistair pointed out.  “Very few live here and I doubt time has much meaning to the darkspawn.”

“So there is a new horror in the Deep Roads,” Zevran chortled.  “I must say that things are never dull around you guys.  I like it.”

“So if we see any statues, we destroy them,” Sten reasoned.

“I like that plan,” Leliana confirmed.  “I doubt my arrows are going to do much good, though.”

“Just don’t blink, my dear,” Zevran advised.

“That is easier said than done,” Sten replied.

Dragonsbane barked and stepped in front of Elissa, scanning.

The rest of the tunnels were eerily silent and empty as the group moved further in. 

“What if one of these creatures got Branka,” Oghren wailed.

“We can only hope so,” Alistair muttered.  “After she left her own house to darkspawn, she would deserve no less.”

As the tunnels began to open up and Elissa wondered if they were about to find another thaig, they saw their first Winged Horror.  Its wings were spread and its face was covered.  It appeared to just be a statue.  She crept passed it, trying to keep her eyes on it.  As she was forced to look away, she heard a loud crash.  She whirled around to see Shale standing over the toppled creature, half of its head was now crushed. 

“I am not taking any chances,” Shale announced. 

The golem had been so quiet since Hespith’s chant that Elissa had almost forgotten it was there.  Well, as much as anyone could forget about a huge stone creature.  “Good idea,” she was never so grateful to have a golem in her party.

It was only ten feet later that they encountered another.  Sten grabbed Oghren’s axe and hacked at the creature’s neck until the head rolled off.  “Let us hope that they can not reattach their heads.”

There were yet two more of the creatures after twenty more feet.  One’s face was still hidden.  The other was positioned as if taking a step forward, its face was uncovered and its mouth was opened to reveal razor sharp teeth.  Shale began pummeling that one, while Sten beheaded the other with his own sword which proved to be sharper than Oghren’s axe.

“I have a bad feeling about this,” Elissa murmured as the tunnel opened up to reveal a large cavern.  It appeared as if a large creature had once lived in the cavern and that a battle had taken place there.  The cavern was ill lit, but one could see broken tentacles and smashed granite all over the floor.  Bodies of darkspawn were also interspersed around the gore covered ground.  The victors of the battle were evident as the group continued into the shadowy grotto; a dozen winged statues still stood.  Most with their faces covered, but a few showing the true horror of their visage.

Elissa unsheathed both swords as she saw movement in the shadows.  Alistair moved so they were back to back, scanning for more movement.  Something launched itself at him, but stopped just steps from his shield.  A Winged Horror, with its face uncovered, now stared at his shield.  He belatedly realized that it was staring at its reflection in the shield’s metal.

Morrigan muttered something to Wynne and the other mage nodded. “Get into the middle of the room,” Wynne ordered her companions.

As they followed her orders, she unleashed a whirlwind of fire onto the Winged Terrors.  Her fire was followed by a cone of cold ice from Morrigan.  The fissures in the stone caused by the fire filled with more and more ice until they burst.  Alistair pulled Elissa to him and covered their heads with his shield, as Dragonsbane buried his own head between them.

“Keep your eyes opened,” Morrigan instructed.  “We can not be sure that got them all.”

Weapons still drawn, they continued on.

 

“So then he said ‘he’s the brain’s sweetheart’.  Fergus and Nathaniel used to get into so much trouble when we were forced to make nice with the Howes,” Elissa recounted.

“They really thought no one would notice that they had built a contraption that was supposed to be a big slide into the Waking Sea?” Leliana laughed.

“Your brother and his friend were fools,” Morrigan declared.

“They were teenage boys,” Leliana countered.  “Which is about the same thing.”

“Hello Oghren,” a contraption slid across the tunnel behind them and a dark-haired dwarf smiled menacingly at Oghren.  She stood on a low cliff overlooking the cavern they now found themselves in.

“Branka!” He was delighted to see her.  “Where have you been?”

“How did you finally fool someone into coming after me?” Branka demanded to know.

“You think we would follow Oghren?” Morrigan laughed.  “You have spent too much time in the Deep Roads and your brain has started to rot, obviously.”

“So you were sent by someone else,” Branka scoffed.  “Let me guess, King Endrin Aeducan is dead and the council is deadlocked on which contender for his position to put on the throne.”

“That about sums it up,” Elissa agreed.

“It doesn’t matter,” Branka screamed.  “They could put a yabbering monkey on the throne for all I care.  Who care’s whose butt sits on that seat when our most precious artifact has been lost.  The Anvil of the Void protected us for decades against the darkspawn.  We were able to prosper again, but then its creator did something to it.  The paragon, Caridin, hid it away in his greed and selfishness.  I will recover it for my people.”

“’Tis likely he hid it away to keep it from those like you,” Morrigan scoffed.

“Nevertheless, I have sealed the tunnel behind you,” Branka laughed evilly.  “The only way out is through the traps Caridin set to keep others away from it.  Also, I won’t help you, unless you help me get the anvil.”

“Branka, what has happened to you?”  Oghren took a step towards his wife.  “Where is the sweet, loving woman I married?”

“She never existed,” Branka cackled again.  “All men fall for that sweet, helpless act.  I thought you were cute and as a member of the warrior class, you would keep me comfortable.  It is not as if I could have married the person I truly loved.  There is no way that dogmatic fool, Endrin, would have let me marry Myranna, so I didn’t object when my father arranged for us to be wed.  Poor Myranna was married off to a member of the merchant class and we had to break off our relationship.  So I smiled and simpered for a time, until I realized that I was married to a drunken, sotten buffoon.”

“It’s your desire for the anvil making you talk this way,” Oghren insisted.  “Just listen to yourself, Branka.”

“Oh, no, she means everything she is saying about your marriage,” Morrigan asserted.

“Let’s just get this over with,” Elissa started forward.

“Caridin set traps,” Branka repeated.  “You will have to get through them so I may pass in your wake.”

As they moved towards the tunnel, Alistair became uneasy.  “I have a bad feeling about this.  Shouldn’t we be getting attacked by now?”

“Shale, take the lead,” Elissa ordered.  Shale was not only the best offensive weapon, besides the mages, against the Winged Horrors, she never blinked.

                Sure enough the statues that were not statues waited in the shadows of the tunnel.  Two were showing their true visage, but they seemed to be looking at each other and unable to move.

                “Everyone make sure you are looking at one of those two while we pass between them,” Elissa ordered.  “If I remember what I overheard the Doctor say in Denerim, they can not move if someone is looking at them.”

                “Apparently, that includes each other,” Wynne observed.

                Elissa passed between the two Winged Horrors, sure that one of them was going to reach out and grab her.  Alistair maneuvered himself between her and the one she was not looking at so they passed together and if he lost eye contact is would be him, not her, who paid the price.  The others slowly followed suit.

                The first of Caridin’s tests was a room filled with levers.  There were golems and Winged Horrors in the room.  It appeared to have been some confrontation between the two parties and now they were stuck in an internal staring contest.

                “I really do not want to go through that room,” Leliana confessed.

                “Neither do I,” Alistair agreed.

                Elissa felt the same way, but knew they had no choice.  She grinned a little when Dragonsbane moved up and leaned a bit against her leg as he growled at the still monsters.  She had both swords drawn as she slowly crept along the room.  She was grateful that both Dragonsbane and Alistair stayed close to her as she could imagine any of the creatures silently reaching out and grabbing her.  Indeed, the entire group stayed silent as they moved, straining to detect any movement from the golems or Winged Horrors.

                That room led into another room with a similar scene.  It appeared that there had been traps laid in the room, as there were chunks of granite in the middle.  The room had become a never ending staring contest between the two different types of monsters, though.  Neither dared move against the other. 

                As they continued to creep between staring brutes, Oghren hiccupped.  They all stopped and glared.  Then Wynne hissed at him.  “Give me a shot of your flask.”

                Oghren silently obliged as he stared around.  When Wynne returned the flask, he took another swig himself.

                That room led to another.  This one used to have a large stone something in the middle and anvils.  The stone was now rubble.  In its place, four of the Winged Horrors stood, staring at each other.  There was also one in each corner, their faces covered.

                As the group moved into the circles, one of the statues moved and then another.  The lights in the room began to go out.  Zevran let out a high pitched scream as Dragonsbane growled.

                “Oh, no you don’t,” Morrigan threw a fireball up towards the ceiling and managed to keep it there.  A Winged Horror stood only a few feet from her, face and fangs exposed.

                Wynne threw more fireballs, setting the anvils ablaze so the lit the room.

                Shale grabbed one of the statued creatures and threw it upon the ground, stepping on its head so it crumbled into graveled dust.

                Elissa swept out with Excalibur.  The sword of Cousland might be damaged by striking it with stone, but Excalibur managed to remove the creature’s head without difficulty.

                Oghren began hitting the third with his axe, while Wynne and Morrigan again combined fire and ice against the fourth.

                “I hate these creatures,” Leliana pressed against Zevran, whose arms wrapped around her.

                “Let us keep moving before more of these creatures decide we look like easy victims,” Shale declared, leading the way deeper into the tunnels.  Sten took the back with the humans, elf, and dwarf in the middle.  The soon came to a large cavern that could have been part of the ruins of a thaig.  A large golem stood before them.

                “Shale!”  The golem greeted her.

                “Do I know you?”  Shale studied the golem for a few moments and then recognition dawned upon her.  “Caridin!  It is you!  What has happened to you?  The last time I saw you, you were a squishy dwarf.”

                “I came to regret creating the Anvil of the Void,” Caridin explained.  “While the golems it created helped protect our people from the darkspawn, it came with a heavy price.  For you see, one can not create life from nothing.  The life forces used to create golems were taken from dwarves and transferred into the creations.  At first I only used volunteers, as you recall, Shale.”

                “No, I don’t,” Shale countered.  “I do not recall anything before I had to serve the most annoying mage who ordered me about all of the time.  I eventually killed him, as he deserved.”

                “You were always stubborn,” Caridin agreed.  “I wonder what caused you to lose your memory.  You were among my first recruits, Shale of House Cardash.  You were the only woman to sign up.”

                “Are you saying I am really a squishy dwarf?”  Shale was more than a bit affronted at this revelation.  She used to be one of these flesh creatures.  The scandal of it all shocked her.

                “You were,” Caridin agreed.  “After I had used up the volunteers, King Valtor expected me to keep using it, but on the unwilling.  He wanted me to use the life force of the casteless and his enemies.  I refused, so he had my own apprentices put me on the anvil.  They obeyed, but did not know how to fashion a control rod and so I retained my free will.  I can not let the anvil be used again.”  He turned to Elissa.  “You must help me destroy it, stranger.”

                “No!”  Branka ran into the room.  “We must use the anvil to restore Orzammar.”

                “It must be destroyed,” Caridin insisted.  “Do not let her do this, stranger.  I can not let any more lives be sacrificed on that thing.”

                “Just give it to her,” Oghren ordered.  “We can reason with her later.”

                “Is that how you two conducted your marriage?” Morrigan questioned.  “’Tis no wonder she left a weak man such as yourself.”

                “Watch it, swamp witch,” Oghren sneered “Or you’re going to get an axe up your ass.  You know,” he chuckled.  “If you let someone your legs once in a while, you might be less of a bitch.”

                “I would like to see you try,” Morrigan lifted a hand.  “How will you lift your axe when you are a toad?”

                “Oghren, your wife is cray-cray,” Elissa announced.  “If you want to give her the anvil, then you can go stand over there with her… far away from the anvil.”

                “So we are standing with Caridin?”  Shale positioned herself to face against Branka.  “Good.”  She turned her head towards Oghren.  Help us or die.”

                “Um…” Oghren looked to his wife, then back at the Grey Wardens, and then to his wife again.

                “Forget this,” Morrigan raised her hands and chanted.  Mere seconds later, Branka stared at the fat, warted amphibian that had once been her husband.

                Branka then stared at Morrigan as if she only now was considering that she may have bitten off more than she could chew.  “It doesn’t matter, I will take the anvil.  Do you think that you are the only one who can fashion a control rod?” She showed the rod that she had been holding behind her back.  “Golems attack!”  Some of the golems who had been in the tunnels appeared and moved in to serve their new mistress.

                “No!” Caridin found himself frozen, but the golems behind him moved into action to strike at those who now served Branka.

                “Does this mean they are no longer holding back the Winged Terrors?”  Elissa swung both swords at Branka.  “You fool!”

                Branka tried to dodge, running towards a vein of lyrium.  Alistair cut her off and slammed his shield into her.  As she turned to face him, Elissa jumped on her back and Dragonsbane clamped onto her butt, dragging her down.  Elissa grabbed the control rod and deactivated the golems.  “Just think if we had to destroy all of them,” she muttered.  She swung the Sword of Cousland down and made the Oghren toad and widowed toad.

                Caridin began to move again.  “Thank you,” he breathed.  “I am grateful for your assistance.”

                “It would be nice if you could tell me how to send those golems back to guard against the winged terrors,” Elissa motioned with the rod.

                Caridin took the rod and sent them to find the deadly statues and deal with them.  “Now you must help me, destroy the anvil.  A golem can not touch it.”

                Elissa nodded.  “I’ll do it.”

“Good,” Caridin seemed finally at peace.  “First though, is there anything I can do for you to repay this service?”

She considered for a moment.  “I still need a paragon to help end this deadlock in the assembly.”

Caridin was quick to come up with a solution.  “I shall fashion a crown for you to give to my choice.  Make sure they know it is from me.  I will put my seal on it and no other smith has my skills.  Give it to which you choose.  I do not need to know their names, for I have been stuck down here for centuries and would have no idea who they were anyway.”  He went to work and quickly crafted a garish crown of gold that looked like it couldn’t decide whether it wanted to be a circlet or a helmet.  He gave it to Elissa.

She handed the crown to Alistair and then went to wear the anvil was perched on a ledge that looked over spewing lava.  She could see bubbles and spatters rising up from the deadly river of magma.  She figured it was as good as anyplace to keep a heinous artifact, it was easily defendable.  She lifted an extremely heave hammer, her muscles were going to be sore, and brought it crashing down on the anvil. The horrid creation cracked and then broke apart.

“Thank you, human,” Caridin stepped slowly forward until he had crossed the ledge and went plummeting into the river of molten lava below.

“Let’s get out of here,” Elissa walked to Alistair who held an arm out to her and then gathered her to his side.  “I want to get out of the Deep Roads and hopefully leave Orzammar soon.”  The couple began to meander to the tunnel at the far end of the cavern.

“What about Oghren?” Wynne objected.  “We can’t just leave him like this.  Morrigan, you need to change him back.”

“’Tis not going to happen,” Morrigan walked towards Elissa and Alistair.

“Can’t you just turn him back?”  Leliana wondered.  “You are a great mage.”

“I don’t know how to turn people into toads,” Wynne explained.  “I am not sure I can turn him back without killing him.  I shall work on it, though.”  She carefully scooped up Oghren and placed him in her pack.  He poked his head back out so he could see what was going on.

“Let’s go,” Zevran pleaded.  “Elves were not made to live underground.

 

The assembly was screaming at each other when Elissa walked in with her companions.  The Doctor leaned casually against a wall, watching them with an amused expression on his face.  His own companions were with him; they had set up a makeshift table and were playing cards. 

Bhelen and Harrowmont were facing off against each other.  “He wants to steal my inheritance and tricked my father into trying to give it to him!” Bhelen was shouting accusations.

“You killed your own brother and framed your sister!” Harrowmont countered.

“Oh, good, you’re back,” the Doctor straitened.  He walked to the center of the assembly floor.  “Now everyone, do what I am doing.”  He held out his hand and the deshyrs did the same.  Then he held up his index finger and they copied him.  Next he put the finger against his lips.  The deshyrs followed suit.  “Good job.  Now keep those fingers there.  The Grey Warden has returned and has something to say.”

“I found Branka and the paragon Caridin,” Elissa announced.  “Caridin had been put into a golem by king Valtor and still lived when I found him.  He was protecting the Anvil of the Void against those who would use it for their own nefarious purpose, those like Branka.  She was plotting against the welfare of the dwarves of Orzammar and he was forced to put her down like the rabid dog she had become.  Caridin, though, was still protecting you; he has and will always care about the welfare of Orzammar and its people.  Once the anvil was destroyed, he decided it was time to finally take a rest and sacrificed himself.  First, however, he made a crown for his chosen king.”

“How do we know what you say is true?”  A female dwarf challenged.  “I have heard that Oghren went with you.  Can he verify any of this?”

“Unfortunately, Oghren had not had many dealings with the outside world and did not realize that one should not challenge the patience of a witch.  He was turned into a toad as a result of his mistakes.”

Wynne came down into the middle of the assembly and held out the toad from her pack.  “I am unable to change him back at this time, but will continue to try.”

“Don’t bother!”  One man shouted.

“It’s an improvement!” Another dwarf added.

“Perhaps we should make this witch a paragon,” a dwarf suggested.  “She has certainly served Orzammar.”

The Oghren toad lifted one of its legs and shook a bunched foot at the dwarves.

Elissa lifted the crown, hoping to distract the audience from what had become of their fellow dwarf.  “This is the crown; you can see Caridin’s seal on it.”

“That is house Ortan’s seal and Caridin’s personal mark,” one woman commented.

“The crown is of paragon make,” another confirmed.

“To whom did Caridin wish to bestow this crown?” The head of the assembly asked.  He didn’t really care who it went to anymore.  He was just happy that the deadlock would soon be over.  He wanted to go home and sleep with his wife; he would not rise from that bed for days.

Elissa looked over at Rose who smiled and nodded.  She would trust her friend’s instincts and the knowledge she had gained as the Doctor had protected the dwarfs from each other.  “He said to give it to Bhelen, the son of Endrin Aeducan.”

Bhelen stepped forward.  “You have made a wise choice, my friend.  Orzammar will remember the service the Grey Wardens have done for them.”  He turned and looked at the Doctor.  “It will also remember and revere the Healer, who kept peace and showed what a true servant of the people is like.”

“All hail King Bhelen!”  The head of the assembly lifted his staff.

“King Bhelen!”  The rest of the dwarfs followed suit.

Bhelen then looked over at Harrowmant.  “Arrest the pretender.  I will decide what to do with him later.”

“Come on,” the Doctor stood.  “I talked to you about this.  You may take his land and power, but no killing him or hunting down his entire clan.”

Bhelen thought about the warnings the Healer had given him.  He was right, he could have put Harrowmant in charge, but had also championed the common folk.  “Very well, take his lands,” he instructed his men.  “He is also no longer has a council seat.”

“Good,” the Doctor grins.  “Everybody lives! “

Elissa thought about pointing out the deaths of Branka and Caridin, but at that point, she didn’t care.  She just wanted a drink.

 

Elissa soon found herself back in Tapster’s Tavern, nursing a cold mug.  It was even worse than the drinks at the Spoiled Princess.  Rose sat across from her, frowning at her own drink.  “How is it I can not get decent drink when I am stuck in the magical Middle Ages?”

“Magical Middle Ages?”  Elissa was curious about that phrase.

“Don’t ask,” Rose shook her head.  She smiled as the Doctor slid into a chair beside her and rested his hand on her back. 

Alistair also joined them, sliding in beside Elissa.  He leaned over and kissed her cheek affectionately.  “We should be ready to head out first thing in the morning.  Morrigan still refuses to change Oghren back into a dwarf.”

“I might be able to help you with that,” the Doctor offered.

“No, it’s all right,” Elissa waved off his offer.  “I think this may be an improvement.”

“Where do you plan to go next?” The Doctor looked over to where Wynne sat at another table, a toad sat by her wine goblet.  He had knocked over a mug and was darting his tongue into the spilled ale.  He seemed happy enough.

“We need to go to the village of Haven,” Elissa remarked.  “I have reason to believe that the Urn of Sacred Ashes may be there.  We need it to save Arl Eamon.”

“You might also want to save Brother Genetivi while you are there,” the Doctor suggested.  “He is a little too enthusiastic about his research, but he is a better man than Eamon.”

“So Genetivi is there,” Elissa was happy for the confirmation.  “If he is in trouble, we should hurry there before it is too late.”

“I might see you there,” the Doctor took a long drink.  “I wonder if they will have better drinks.  Before I do, though, I need to talk to Shale.  I believe I can take her to her home thaig and help her recover her memories.  I can do so faster than it would take you.”

“Be careful,” Elissa pleaded.  “There are Winged Horrors down there.”

“Winged Horrors?”  Rose had never heard of them.

“They look like statues with wings before they attack,” Alistair confirmed. 

“I believe I saw you with one in Denerim, Doctor,” Elissa added.

The Doctor and Rose looked at each other.  “I will definitely be the one taking Shale.”

“It would be willing to help me discover if Caridin told the truth?” Shale was surprised, as surprised as a golem could be.

“It?” Rose repeated.

“It, who, whatever,” the Doctor shrugged.  “Yes, I will help you find your past.  I also want to see if these Winged Terrors are what I believe them to be.  If so, we may have more problems than I thought.”

 

                With Shale gone into the Deep Roads, Elissa and her companions took the opportunity to enjoy Orzammar in its most peaceful state.  Once she had received Irving’s promise to bring Dagan into the tower as a scholar and student of the theory of magic, she had hurried to tell the girl.  Dagna had enthusiastically thanked her and then rushed to sneak out of Orzammar. 

Elissa and her companions had enjoyed ambassadorial rooms in the royal palace.  It had been the first time since stepping into Orzammar that Elissa and Alistair had been able to make love.  She had to say that she enjoyed the pent up lustful energy that he unleashed upon her.  They had barely been in their room before he had picked her up and slung her over his shoulder, only to then pin her to the bed.

                Despite the fact that they had spent half of the night, twined in each other’s lascivious embrace he was still shrugging off some of his inhibitions about public displays of affection the next day as they explored the merchants’ booths in the Commons.  He slid an arm around her waist and nuzzled her ear as she looked through a set of books on different fighting techniques.

                “Could you use this one?”  She held up a book on advice on developing the skills of a Reaver to him.

                He kissed her ear and whispered to her.  “Right now I am more interested in being a lover than a fighter.”  He pressed close behind her so she could feel the evidence to back up his words.”

                “Um…”  She wondered how badly she was blushing.  Worse, she felt a slow ache building between her thighs.  She could no longer concentrate on the books as she became flushed with heat when Alistair nuzzled her neck.  “Could you hold these for me?”  She handed him two tomes.  “I saw a darkspawn in that ally over there and must slay it.”  She took Alistair’s hand and practically sprinted towards the ally.

                “I didn’t see a darkspawn,” he protested as she dragged him between buildings.  “Why don’t we go back to our room and forget about darkspawn.  No one will notice one more in Orzammar.”

                She laughed as she led him to a shadowed corner.  “I think I’ve created a monster of my own.” 

                “So where is the darkspawn,” he trailed kisses from her cheek to her neck.  “Let’s kill it so we can get back to our room already.”

                “There was no darkspawn,” she slid her leg up his until she hooked it around his bum and used it to pull him more tightly against her.

                “Really?” She could feel him smile as he let his mouth wonder down to her cleavage.  “You lied to the good people of Orzammar; I should punish you for that?”

                “Oh, how?”  She was coming up with some ideas of her own.

                He let his finger slide along the waistband of her leggings, under the skirt of her armor.  “First I will…”  He broke off.  “Did you hear that?”

                “No, what did you hear?   This alley is empty,” she insisted.

                “There it is again.  It sounds like a…”  He turned and saw a toad staring intently at them.  “Oghren!”

                “It can’t be,” she protested.  Then again, what other toad would be underground in an area with no water?

                “Oghren!”  Wynne came rushing in.  “There you are!”  She scooped up the toad and then acted as if she had only just seen the amorous couple.  “Oh.”

                Elissa was sure she had sent her toad companion in to interrupt them, unless he had been planning to watch them.  She shuddered at the thought.  “Wynne, keep your pet under control or he is going to end up in the pot.”

                “He isn’t a pet,” Wynne protested.  “He is a person.  Grey Wardens do not kill toads who are really dwarfs.”

                “They may soon,” Alistair growled.  “Tell Garin to hold our merchandise for a while longer.  We have pressing business in the palace,” he grabbed Elissa’s hand and hurried her away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and thoughts are extremely welcome.


	92. Meanwhile in Highever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Highever rebels continue to fight against Howe and his evil regime.

Daylen Amell wondered the streets that meandered through the markets near Highever Castle.  The natives still referred to it as Castle Cousland, but Howe insisted his people call it Highever Castle.  Emily insisted that all of her people obey Rendon Howe to the letter, she insisted on many things.  She was definitely nothing like his sweet Neria Surana.  He still wondered about that nights, weeks ago, in the tavern when he had sworn he had heard her voice.  The heavily cloak and hooded figure who had been talking to the tavern keeper had somehow even reminded him of her, but he knew she was safe in Kinloch Hold.

He was glad that she was somewhere safe; Highever had not been as of late.  The rebels were growing bolder and their guerrilla attacks had become better coordinated.  There were even rumors that a powerful apostate had joined them.  He wondered briefly is Neria’s old friend Anders had escaped once again and was helping the rebels.  None of the Couslands were mages.

The news of the Couslands had both Howe and Emily jumping.  Rumors that the previous teyrn’s daughter, Elissa, was alive had increased until the people of Highever no longer doubted that she had indeed survived and continued to do so.  Now faint whispers that Fergus was also still among the living had begun.  The rebels’ spark of hope was beginning to turn into a beacon.  Daylen once again wondered if he were on the right side and if he were brave enough to do the honorable thing.

A small commotion distracted him from his troubling thoughts.  He saw Commander Alon grab a pretty brunette maiden.  “No!”  She was struggling to break free of the Commander’s grip.

He stepped forward to assist the maid, but hesitated.  The Commander outranked him; there was little he could do against him.  As he tried to decide what to do, a group of cloaked figures passed by him, another group intersected them and they moved around each other as if in a choreographed dance.  When they had departed, the damsel in distress was also gone.  The commander now stood with a horrified expression, it was obvious why.

Commander Alon was surrounded by a static cage.  As Daylen watched, the caged slowly shrank in on itself.  It continued to do so until it had crushed the Commander leaving a flat carcass in its wake. He was truly glad his sweet Neria was not there to see such things.  The rebels did indeed have a mage and whoever they were, they were dangerous.

 

“Are you all right?”  Wallace inspected Myria, the brunette Commander Alon had assaulted, for injury.

“I am thanks to all of you _.   Cuiribh an moiteil usurpers ìosal_ ,” she used the ancient language of Highever; the language of the people before they became part of Ferelden.  It translated into _Lay the proud usurpers low_ ; the battle cry of the Highever rebels along with _Tha Couslands eiridh agus ann fiù 's barrachd glòir_.  It translated into _The Couslands shall rise again and in greater glory_ in the common tongue.

“Thank our newest rebel,” Wallace indicated Neria.  “The Maker must have sent her to us.  Thanks to her we have now killed a good percentage of Captain Emily’s commanders and lieutenants.  I hope that we can soon take the castle back and hold it for Teyrn Cousland when she is done saving Ferelden from the Blight.”

“Or Fergus if rumors are true that he lives,” Bruce added.

“My sister was a maid in the castle,” Myria revealed.  “She was killed in Howe’s attack.  I can get you in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome.


	93. The Battle for Thedas Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In 9:45 Dragon, Alistair leads the last of the free people of Thedas against Solas' forces, led by General Loghain.

                                                                        Dragon 9:45

 

Alistair watched as his friends and allies gathered their forces, readying for their battle against Loghain and Fen’Harel’s forces.  He hoped it would not be their last battle.  He could swear that all of their eyes were on him.  He guessed that they were, after all he was now their leader; their king.

                He turned to address them, praying to the maker that he could find the right words.  “People of Thedas, look to those around you.  We are no longer Fereldens, Orlesians, or Free Marchers.  Nor are we just elves, humans, and dwarfs.  We are now united as those of Thedas who refused to bow our knees to a false god.  We are those who survived his army of demons and spirits.  We are those who now stand up as one people to defend our rights; or rights to freedom, to liberty, and to life.  We stand between those who would destroy us and those we love.  We stand for those we have lost to these foul creatures and their never ending mindless slaughter.  I see no fear in your eyes, only determination.  For you know, all of you, that we are the Maker’s forces that shall preserve that which our loved ones have fought and died for.  It is our duty and privilege to be the bulwark that protects and preserves Thedas.  For Thedas!”

                “For Thedas!”   The legions before him shouted back.

                ‘For you, my love,’ he thought.  ‘I will protect all you valued, Elissa’.  It was for her that he would protect what was left of her land and their people.  He would guarantee the survival of the world that she had fought and died for.  He turned his horse and charged forward.

                He could not know that as Loghain saw him leading his army forward that he reminded the general of his father, King Maric.  He could not know that Loghain felt a pang of regret that he would have to kill Maric’s son.

                As he faced Loghain’s force, Alistair witnessed what seemed to be a miracle.  The golems, the part of Loghain’s forces that he most feared, disappeared.  He could hear the startled cries of Loghain’s men, both humans and elves.  Then there were screams.  From behind the forces, a contingent of dwarfs rode in on fat ponies.  At their head was King Bhelen himself.

                A scout ran to Alistair.  “Your majesty, Leliana reports that help is approaching,”

                “So I see,” Alistair watched as the dwarfs charged at Loghain’s elves; they leapt from their mounts, axes at the ready.  “We need to help them.”

                “No, not Bhelen,” the scout watched as Sereda and Varric sent in their own forces.  “They are coming from Highever.”


	94. Morrigan is a Mentor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morrigan continues to teach Evelyn Trevelyan

  


                Morrigan hated to admit that living Ostwig’s Circle of Magi was not as bad as she thought it would be.  She greatly missed being able to commune with nature, but her shape changing powers allowed her to easily get in and out of the tower.  Plus, the only Templar who had tried to harass her had found to his chagrin that she had learned to resist his power of Smite and he had ‘disappeared’ shortly after.  She was thankful that the resistance was one of the first things that Flemeth had taught her.

                She was teaching her very gifted pupil to resist it as well.  If all went well, the girl would need it one day against Corypheus’ Red Templars.  She now found that very pupil sitting at a window, high in the tower, staring at a bird.  “Have you learned to communicate with birds?”

                Evelyn glanced over at her, and then went back to studying the bird.  “Not yet,” she sighed.  “If I tell you what I was thinking, do you promise not to tell Ser Robert or enchanter Catrina?”

                “Have we not already established that we can trust each other with secrets, Evie?” Morrigan sat beside her.

                “I wish I could escape from the tower and be free sometimes,” Evelyn confessed.  “At least for a while, perhaps, I could be out among nature.  I read something about an ancient form of magic where mages had learned to transform into animals.  I was wondering if I studied a bird and how it flies long enough, I could figure out how the mages did it.”

                Morrigan grinned.  “’Twould make you happy to learn such magic?  You do not find it unnatural?”

                “No, quite the opposite,” her bright pupil was making Morrigan even more happy.  “I don’t see why the magic was suppressed and forgotten.  We manipulate the elements, should we not try to become more in tune with the elements we harness and with nature itself?”

                “I’m sure the Chantry forbids it,” Morrigan had no doubt they would forbid anything that would help their prisoners escape the chantry’s iron clutches.”

                “The Chantry would likely forbid breathing if they could,” Evelyn grumbled.  “I come from a pious family.  They are so pious that they did not hesitate to send me to the tower the moment my powers manifested.  I am the youngest of Bann Trevelyan’s six children and if my magic had not appeared, I would have been shipped off to the Chantry anyway.  Service in the Chantry and Templar order is a tradition among the family.  My oldest sister, Abigail, has been kept home to train to be the next Bann.  The twins, Brian and Brenna, however have taken their vows as Templars recently; they were sent to the Chantry to train when they were twelve.”  Evelyn gave a little laugh.  “Perhaps there is a sign in there that I will have to go through the Harrowing at that young of an age.  Grand enchanter Catrina is still furious about that.”

                “Are your siblings stationed here?”  Morrigan hated to admit to her own curiosity.  Would the Chantry allow Templars to guard mages that included their own sister? 

                “The Chantry has policies against Templars guarding family,” Evelyn admitted.  “Such policies mean nothing, though, when you hold as much religious sway as the Trevelyans.  They _are_ stationed here, my father saw to it.  He may not have objected to me being thrown in here, but he does want to make sure that I am as comfortable as possible.  Plus, this way he can oversee their career developments as well.”

                “You said you have five siblings, are the other two studying to be mage hunters as well?”  Morrigan found it most curious that someone whose own sister was a mage would train to be one of those cursed mage hunters.

                “No, they are both doomed… I mean plan… to become clerics, Charlotte is being sent to the Divine’s Court in Val Royal in two years,” Evelyn explained.  “Donny will follow her two years later.”

                “’Tis evident that your magic is a blessing then,” Morrigan announced.  “Otherwise you would even now be looking forward to the life of a cleric.”

                “It would be safer than this life,” Evelyn countered.  “Remember, I am to undergo the Harrowing soon.”

                “Still, ‘tis better than being a servant to the Chantry and their insanity,” Morrigan assured her.  “Would you want a life of religious reflection?”

                “I believe in the maker, I do,” Evelyn declared.  “I just do not know if I believe in the Chantry.  They tell me that I am a curse upon the world, because of a gift that I was born with.  The Divine claims that she enforces the will of the Maker, yet she also says that the Maker abandoned us thousands of years ago.  How could she know His will if she doesn’t speak with Him?  She claims that Andraste told us the Maker’s will, yet she interprets the teachings of Andraste to fit what she wants.  How are her interpretations more accurate than the Black Divine in Tevintor?  Plus, if we are the Maker’s children, why did He just abandon us, because of our hubris?  What type of parent leaves their children, because they’ve made mistakes and not learned all that they need to?”

                “These are difficult questions to ask your god if He has left you,” Morrigan agreed.  “I am afraid that I have spent most of my life as a non-believer and have no such answers for you.  ‘Tis only in recent years that I have come to learn that there is much I do not know.  However, there is much I do know I can teach you.  Some things that your Chantry might forbid.  ‘Tis pleasing to know that you want to learn them.  So why do we not start with a larger bird than the one you were studying.  Perhaps and eagle, they glide upon the air rather than flap their wings and you shall learn to glide before you learn to fly.”

                Evelyn gasped.  She was going to learn to shape change and she would fly!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome


	95. 'Tis Always the Quiet Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Grey Wardens camp. While they do so, they have to deal with perverted toads and learning that one of their companions is an abomination.

Elissa let out a long moan as Alistair’s mouth trailed from her ear down.  She squirmed as he left little kissed as he made his way to her breasts, her legs wound even tighter around him as he took her right breast in his mouth and one of his hands covered her left one, gently kneading.

                He raised his head and looked into her half lidded eyes.  “Do you like that, my love?”

                Her response was to grip the back of his head and urge him back down; she rubbed one foot across his tight butt cheeks.  He just chuckled and went back to his administrations.  When he then began kissing his way back up and adjusting himself into position to thrust into her, her head lulled to the side.  She opened her eyes to see a large toad staring at them; its tongue was even hanging out.  She let out a scream and clutched Alistair to her for cover.

                “What’s wrong, my love?” he cradled her carefully, afraid he had hurt her.

                “The perverted toad,” she pointed.

                Alistair’s eyes followed her finger to where the toad sat, watching them.  Oghren the toad then croaked and flicked his tongue.  “That’s it!”  Alistair leapt to his feet and grabbed the toad.  He flung open the tent, not caring that he was completely naked and still erect.  Pulling back his arm for extra mileage, he hurled the toad across the camp, hoping for a nice splat when the perverted amphibian hit the ground or a tree.

                Instead of a nice, satisfying, splat Wynne cast a barrier spell and caught Oghren gently.  “What are you doing?”

                “Whatever it is, stay right there,” Zevran requested, enjoying the sight before him.

                “Way to go, Elissa,” Leliana eyed the ex-Templar, impressed.

                “I see now why she puts up with the fool,” Morrigan crossed her arms.

                “Keep that creature out of my tent or I will personally throw him in a pot,” Alistair ordered and then spun around, marching back into the tent.

                “Isn’t that Elissa’s tent?” Zevran mused, admiring Alistair’s backside.

                Elissa was still lying on their bedroll, under a warm blanket, waiting for him, as he stalked back to her.  She smiled at the vision before her.  His dark, reddish blonde hair was tousled and there was an intense, almost predatory spark in his brown eyes.  His well-muscled chest and abdomen were heaving and his hands rested on his sinewy waist.  His readiness for her had obviously not diminished.  Tossing the blanket away from her, she brought her knees up and slowly parted her legs.  “My hero, how can I ever thank you for saving me from that lecherous creature?”

                He stared at her for a second as he managed to become more aroused, but kept his predatory posture.  He slowly moved towards her, keeping his voracious aura as he knelt between her legs and slowly moved his hands up her torso; his mouth followed in their wake.  “Oh, I can think of a few ways.  Once I have you do those, I will think of a few more.”  When he reached her mouth and his tongue slid in slowly to meet hers, he laced the fingers of his left hand with her right, pinning it beside her head, as he used the other to position himself before thrusting slowly, deliberately into her.

 

                “I’ve done questionable things,” Zevran informed Elissa as they mixed poisons together.  “However, spying on a couple during amorous times is not one of them.  I am sorry that Oghren would do such things.  I propose we introduce the toad to a local pond and leave him there.  Leliana wouldn’t even let me touch her last night in case he had snuck into my tent unawares.”

                “I’m sorry to hear that,” Elissa held up a vial of ice coating and inspected it for a second.  “The incident definitely did not turn Alistair off of physical romance, that’s for sure.”

                “Lucky woman,” Zevran muttered.  “I especially believer you’re lucky after what I saw of our young ex-Templar last night.”

                “Don’t tell him that,” she pleaded.  “I don’t want him getting shy again.”

                “Warden,” Wynne came up to them.  “May I speak with you?”

                Great, Wynne was calling her Warden and asking questions yet again, this wasn’t going to be good.  Elissa did want to talk to the elderly mage, though.  “Sure, pull up a log,” she continued to mix the ingredients for Soldier’s Bane.  “I wanted to talk to you, too, about your little pet.”

                “My pet?” Wynne was confused.

                “Oghren,” Elissa reminded her.

                “Oghren is not a pet,” Wynne insisted.  “He’s a poor man who has been turned into a toad by Morrigan, whom you insist on keeping with our group.  Speaking of him, Alistair threatened to thrown him in the stew pot this morning.”

                “He wouldn’t make a good breakfast,” Zevran decided.  “With all of the alcohol you let him drink, we would just get drunk from eating him.”

                “Good point,” Elissa agreed.

                “Are you seriously thinking about eating a dwarven warrior?” Wynne was stunned at what she was hearing from her companions’ mouths.  “I wanted to ask you something else.”

                Of course she wanted to ask something else.  Morrigan did not ask so many questions.  Elissa wondered if it was age or living too long in the circles that caused elderly mages to ask so many questions.  “What’s on your mind?”

                “Have you encountered many abominations in your travels?”  Wynne queried.

                “No, the ones in the circle were my first abominations,” Elissa admitted.  “Although, there were so many in there that I’m sure I have reached my quotient for my life time.”

                “I have encountered one in Antiva,” Zevran revealed.  “It was on one of my many missions.  I had been charged with killing a noble who servants were mysteriously disappearing.  We began to suspect that he was a blood mage and he was disposing of them after taking their life forces for his rituals, but no, it turned out he was just a homicidal maniac.  One of the servant girls, however, was a mage.  She had left the Circle and disguised herself as her sister was among the missing.  Sure enough, the monster went after her and she turned out to be an abomination.”

                “You killed an abomination while in Antiva?”  Elissa was a bit impressed that the Crows were taking on abominations.

                “Not exactly,” he gave her a self-deprecating grin.  “It got away.  The guard ended up calling in the local Templars to take it out.”

                “Is there anything you miss about home besides the leather?” Elissa wondered.

                “The things made out of leather,” he commented.  “Right before I left home, to take on a job to kill a pair of Grey Wardens, I’d been eyeing this pair of boots.  Antiva has some of the most enticing boots...”

                “Can we get back to my problems?” Wynne interrupted.

                “What problems?” Zevran cocked his head and gave her a sidewise look.  “You came over and asked about our experiences with abominations.  The Warden has only encountered them in the Circle. I had an incident in Antiva.  Did you want to discuss your little pet, he does have some perversions; even compared to me he has some and I have seen and done things.  They are things that I would gladly share with you, my fine mage, if my own lady were not such a dangerous little flower.”

                “In the circle, when I protected my apprentices and Petra from the demons… I died,” Wynne went on to tell a fantastical tale of dying, but being brought back by a spirit of the Fade who was now keeping her alive.  She claimed that the spirit had watched over her in the Fade since she was a child; it was her guardian spirit.

                “That is amazing,” Elissa blinked at Wynne as she finished her story.  “So you are undead?”

                “No,” Wynne denied.  “I’m just no longer alive.”

                “Riiight,” Elissa still thought that was synonymous with being undead. “So you are mostly dead?”

                “Um…” Wynne was not sure how to respond.

                “Well, I’m just glad to have you with us still,” Elissa packed up her poison and coating making supplies and stood up.  “Let me know if your condition changes.  Otherwise, your secret is safe with me.”  She strode to Morrigan, who still insisted on keeping her tent away from the others. 

                “How goes it my friend,” Morrigan greeted her warmly. 

                Elissa glanced back to where Zevran was now flirting with Wynne.  “We may have a problem.”

                “With Zevran?”  Morrigan considered him.  “He can be annoying, but he is harmless.  Still, if you would like me to turn him into a toad, I will for you.  He might be able to keep an eye on Oghren for us.  That little toad tried to get into my tent when I was dressing this morning.”

                “It’s Wynne,” Elissa confided.  “She is possessed by a spirit from the Fade.”

                “Tis always the quiet, pious ones,” Morrigan eyed the older mage.  “I will happily vanquish her for you.”

                “No, not yet, but keep an eye on her,” Elissa instructed.  “She claims it is a friendly spirit who is only helping her.”

                “I suppose that is possible,” Morrigan considered.  “Still, if she even appears to begin to transform, I will vanquish her immediately.”

                “Thank you,” Elissa sat next to Morrigan’s personal fire.  “I knew I could count on you.”

                “Now,” Morrigan sat beside her and stretched out.  “What is going on with you and the idiot?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome.


	96. Hunting the Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elanna Lavellan stops to have some alone time with Cammen and then proceeds to capture the Beast. Please note that the Beast is not an original character. but was transplanted from Monty Python.

Stars shone down on the darkened clearing as night birds sang out and a cool breeze blew, yet Elanna Lavellan heard none of it.  Nor did she feel the chill from the air.  All she felt was her lover beneath and inside her as she slowly rode him.  Cammen cried out and his grip on her tightened.  He reared up, filling his mouth with one of her breasts.

                Elanna had travelled to the particular spot where she now copulated with the man who was becoming her favorite lover.  He was definitely more conscientious and caring lover than Solas.  She tried to squelch the disloyal thought.  Still, it would explain why she continuously sought him out.

                The first time she had done so, after she had fled his clan upon being discovered by the pernicious Doctor’s companions, she had feared that he would turn her over to his clan for Dalish punishment.  She was half convinced that he had succeeded in convincing Gheyna to forgive him and never wanted to see her again.  Instead, he had been a bit weary at first, but gladly snuck out of the encampment with her.  When they had gotten away, it had only taken moments before his pants were down around his ankles and he was firmly entrenched in her, thrusting her to fulfillment.

                So when she had realized that he was near the spot where the Beast kept his layer, she had sought him out again.  She would track and capture the Beast soon enough.  For now her breath hitched as she climbed higher and higher.  She lost all thought as her lover gripped her waist and began a counter tempo of his own, driving her to her completion.  She cried out as the stars seemed to explode around her.  She vaguely heard his cries join with hers before they both collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily.

                “So what brought you here?” Cammen asked.  “Or did you just miss me again?”

                She smiled at his growing confidence.  “I do enjoy seeing you, but I plan to trap a fearsome beast that lives nearby.”

                He trailed a finger down her arm.  “Do you need help?  I’m a full hunter now.”

                “Of course you are,” she kissed him lightly.  “I never doubted that you would be.”

                “Unlike certain redheads who are firmly in my past,” he kissed her nose.

                “So things didn’t work out between you and Gheyna?”  She supposed she should feel bad about that.  “Are you still trying to win her back?”

                He rolled onto his back, his hands behind her head.  “There is no need, she has left the clan.”

                “What?”  That wasn’t right; she was supposed to be with them until the clans began to break up as many of them answered Fen’Harel’s call.  Gheyna had stayed with hers and kept them united, as she became a voice against both Solas and the Qun.  How badly had she changed the timeline?  Still, it sounded as if she made things better, not worse.

                “A blonde shem stopped by, I think she may have been with the Grey Wardens before,” he recalled.  “I don’t remember her name; I think it was a flower.  She convinced Gheyna to go to the University of Orlais to study military history and tactics.  I didn’t think they would accept her for study, but they did.  The Keeper even approved her decision.  She can come back any time she likes.  Lanaya seems to think that such studies could be helpful if we are targeted by shem.”

                Elanna briefly wondered if such knowledge could have helped her clan.  Perhaps if they were a military threat, they would not have been such easy targets.  Nevertheless, this change worried her; she didn’t need Solas’ enemies becoming more powerful.  She let herself snuggle against his side for a few moments.  “I am afraid that I must trap this animal on my own, if you don’t realize how dangerous it is you might underestimate it.  I will find you again, though, dearest.”

                “Of course,” he kissed her nose and then dressed.  He let himself have one more kiss before he quietly crept back to his clan.

                Elanna donned her own clothing and approached the dangerous animal known as the Beast.  The bones of Dalish and shems alike indicated when she was near its layer.  She saw it hop out of its cave, its nose twitching as it scented the air.  Its long ears cocked, as its fluffy tail wiggled.  She blended into the shadows and held her bow at the ready.  If she had not been warned, and couldn’t see the bones for herself, she might mistake this bunny for a sweet little rabbit.  It opened its mouth, revealing its buck teeth; the blood of its last victim dripped from them.

                The ability to move without being seen was a blessing to Elanna at this moment, yet the creature somehow sensed her still.  It sprang at her, aiming for her neck.  She dive rolled, came up and shot an exploding arrow near the creature.  She didn’t want to kill it; it was going to do a little job for her.  The Beast rolled on its side, chest moving heavily, unconscious.  She picked it up carefully.  “We’re going to go for a little trip,” she whispered as she carried it to the cage she had prepared.  “I’m going to take you to see Ostwick where there are going to be plenty of mages and Templars for you to feast upon, my pretty one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always more than welcome. Additionally, the Beast, once again, moved to Thedas from the world of Monty Python and is their creation.


	97. Lady Sophie's Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie convinces Howe to go to the Crows again.

The decorations in the Denerim estate, which once belonged to the Kendells, were decidedly garish, Rendon Howe decided as he glanced around the room that he had changed little of since the death of Urien.  Perhaps he should go down to the dungeons and torture Vaughan some more as punishment for his now having to suffer subpar surroundings.  The bed beside him shifted and a head with artfully coifed dark hair rose. 

Sophie somehow managed to look unmussed despite their earlier exertions.  “Does something trouble you, my dearest?”  She stroked his chest.  “Is it your son who is still in the Free Marches?  I know Thomas’ loss at Ostagar disturbs you, still.”

“Eliane blames me for his death,” Howe admitted.  He was at the battle, but I was not.  I dared not face Cailan after Highever, Loghain had told me to wait until he dealt with that fool.”

“Forget about her, you usually do.  Don’t let her concern you at all, my dearest; not when I have things that need to be seen to.”

He tried to stifle his long-suffering sigh.  He enjoyed his ‘friendship’ with Sophie, but he did not want to be her lapdog; especially not when others accused him of being Loghain’s.  “Who or what has dared to annoy you, my sparkling diamond?”

“While I was away from the city, my rooms at the Gnawed Noble Tavern were broken into,” she was still outraged just thinking about it.  “I want to have those who did it, along with the tavern keeper killed.”

He sat up.  “Who would dare do such a thing?”

“Can’t you find out for me, dearest, and arrange for their deaths?”  She had lost enough; she did not want to use her own expenses to take care of the matter.  “They left a piece of paper with a seal on it.  The seal was two long leaves crossed at their stems.”

“I have another matter that I must deal with,” he announced.   “Anora is becoming a problem.  “She is questioning King Loghain and his decisions.  She asked what happened to Vaughn the other day and why I was now Arl of Denerim.  She also claimed that the people of Highever would not be in full rebellion if the Couslands had really betrayed Ferelden.”  Plus, he knew that emblem; it belonged to the House of Cousland.  He feared that Fergus was still alive.  If not, it meant that Elissa had been in Denerim without his knowledge.  Was she hunting him even now?

“What are you planning to do about it?” Sophie was excited at the thought that she was fornicating with such a dangerous and daring man. 

“She would be a stronger ally dead than she is alive,” he knew he was right.  “Unfortunately, Loghain does not agree with me… yet.”

“So, let him come to see why you are right,” she suggested.  “While you wait, you can take care of my problem.”

“Sophie…”  He started, and then he felt her hand slide down his chest traveling lower.  Her mouth followed.

She slowly enticed him as he hardened again.  When her mouth hovered over the tip of his shaft, she stopped.  “Well, if you won’t take care of the little problem for me, then I will have to do it myself.  I should just go now and get on that.”  She sat up and swung her legs over the bed.

“Fine,” he growled. “I know someone who has access to a Crow working in Denerim, I’ll have them deal with whoever insulted you.”

“Thank you,” she turned to him, rolling over onto her stomach.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome


	98. Crazy Cultists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wardens visit the village of Haven

Haven was very unimpressive.  Elissa scanned the tiny village, it figured that the secret to the location of the Urn of Sacred Ashes would be in such a place.  If it was in a heavily populated are, then everyone would know where it was.  She already regretted leaving Shale at a camp nearby, but she could hardly keep a low profile when she had a golem with her.  A burly, irritated looking, guard greeted her and her companions.

“What do you want?” The guard growled at them.

“We just want to look around,” Elissa shrugged.

“We are here to bring in the tourist sovereigns, good man,” Zevran assured him.  “A small town like this, which is away from the hustle and bustle of the rest of Ferelden, is a perfect getaway right now.  There are so many people around, plus refugees fleeing darkspawn, and the darkspawn themselves.”

“We don’t have darkspawn around here,” the guard grunted.

“Exactly,” Zevran agreed.  “That is one of the things that make this place so ideal.”

“You may trade while in town, but don’t make yourselves comfortable,” the guard warned them.

“We need a few questions answered,” Wynne spoke up.

“If you have questions, you may ask the reverend father,” the guard decided.  “Eirik will answer them.  After he has, get out.  We don’t want outsiders here.”

“Reverend _Father_?”  Alistair was shocked by the title.  “I have never heard of such a thing.”

“You will never bring in your potential tourist revenue with that sort of attitude,” Zevran tsked.

“Why are we here?” Sten demanded.  “There are no darkspawn here.”

“We are looking for Brother Genetivi,” Leliana explained.

“He does not fight darkspawn,” Sten countered. 

Dragonsbane covered his eyes with his paw and whimpered.

“He knows where the ashes of that religious fanatic, Andraste, are,” Morrigan added.  “We are going to, foolishly try to use them to cure Arl Eamon.  We need the arl’s men to fight the archdemon with.”

“This seems needlessly complex,” Sten griped.

Elissa was getting pretty good at only half listening to the conversations between her companions.  She was more focused on how empty Haven felt.  The guard was the only person she had seen.  She walked to one of the homes and tried the door.  It was locked, so she picked it and went in anyway.

“My love, why are we breaking and entering into random peoples’ homes?” Alistair questioned. 

“They are hiding something,” she hated that it was even more obvious that they were, as she saw an altar stained red with blood.  More blood was dripping off it.

“I don’t want to think about what they might be using that for,” Leliana rubbed her arms.

“Food preparation?” Alistair suggested.

“Does meat bleed that much?” Elissa continued to stare at the altar of badness.

“I was just trying to put a hopeful counter spin on things,” the love of her life, her prince, responded.

Dragonsbane walked to the altar and howled in mourning for the life that was lost upon it.  He turned to Elissa and grumbled.

“Let’s go take a look at the rest of this town and find out what they did with brother Genetivi,” Elissa moved towards the doors. 

“’Tis likely the blood is from one of the missing Knights of Redcliffe,” Morrigan commented.

“That is what Dragonsbane said,” Elissa agreed.  She stepped out the door and immediately unsheathed her swords, crossing them. The arrow that had been aimed at her head, clinked against their metal and bounced harmlessly away.

“This village is not what is seems,” Wynne gripped her wand and cast a heroic aura on her companions. 

“Because they are crazy killers?” Alistair suggested.  “Did you not see the altar of awfulness back there?”  He deflected another arrow with his shield and then charged the archer. 

Dragonsbane barked happily and launched himself at a reaver who was running down the hill that Haven was built upon.  He clamped his teeth around the man’s calf and shook until he fell to the ground.  That was when Dragonsbane went for the jugular. 

Morrigan seemed happy as she turned into a bear and joined Dragonsbane in mauling villagers.  Meanwhile, Leliana and Zevran stood back to back, he defended her from rear attacks as she picked off fanatic cultists. 

Elissa moved up the hill, Alistair raced to her side.  Together, they mowed down their attackers until there were none left.

“Warden,” Zevran slung an arm around her.  “I believe that is the merchant’s shop over there.  Do you think he would still be willing to trade?”

“I think we’ll see if he is willing to give us some information,” Elissa mused.  “If he is, then we may just trade with him.”

“If he doesn’t?”  Wynne questioned.  “Are you planning to kill someone you haven’t even met?  You must remember that as a Grey Warden, you serve the people, Elissa.”

“Oh, I’ll serve him all right,” Elissa muttered.  “I’ll serve him his head on a platter if I find any evidence that he has had something to do with the disappearance of Brother Genetivi of the missing knights of Redcliffe.”

“That’s my Warden,” Zevran grinned.

“She is _my_ Warden,” Alistair growled at the other man.  “I mean… my girl... my woman.  She is the woman I love.”

“Yes, I am,” Elissa kissed his cheek.   

The shop was empty, when they went in.  There was no one around, that is.  For there were still goods sitting around the shelves and several chests lying around.  No one manned the store, though.

“’Twould seem that the merchant was among our attackers,” Morrigan concluded.

Dragonsbane started growling and sniffing, moving slowly into a back room.  Elissa followed as Leliana and Zevran began opening chests.  Dragonsbane crept through the storage room until he encountered what was hidden behind boxes and goods on in the far corner of the room and then he let out a mournful howl.  He stood beside the body of one of the missing Redcliffe Knights.  The man had come into the shop, asking questions, and the merchant had lowered him into the backroom; then killed him.

Elissa found a tarp and covered the knight’s body.  “We do not have time now to give you a proper funeral, but you have been avenged.  Go to the Maker’s side and know that I shall continue to avenge you and that these people will pay for the Ferelden lives they have taken.”

“Let’s go finish his mission,” Alistair slid his arm around Elissa and motioned for Dragonsbane to follow him.

They found Zevran trying to desperately open a chest while Liliana watched, she was clearly growing impatient.  “Just let me open it already.”

“No,” Zevran shook his head.  “I can pick a lock.”

“Not that one, you can’t,” Leliana countered.  “When will you just admit that I am better at picking locks than you?”

Zevran stood and approached his girlfriend.  “ _Il mio piccolo bardo,_ I have been trained by whores and Crows in my skills.  I can open a lock.”

“Not as well as you think you can,” Leliana folded her arms.  “You have skills, I’ve experienced them for myself.  However, you need to admit that there are certain things that I am just better at.”

As the couple glared at each other, Elissa went to the chest and popped open the lock.  She lifted out a couple of healing potions and a pair of boots.  “Why would they lock these up.”

Zevran turned from his argument with Leliana, his nose twitching.  “That smell. Mmmm… That is Antivan leather.”  He gazed adoringly at the pair of boots in Elissa’s hand and stroked them gently with a soft finger.  “Those are Antivan boots.”

“Here,” Elissa giggled.  “I hope you two will be very happy together.”

Zevran cradled the boots lovingly.  “I will never forget that you brought us together,” he leaned in and kissed Elissa’s cheek.

“Let’s get to that chantry,” Alistair was glaring warningly at Zevran’s back.  Leliana did not seem happy, either.  Elissa first grabbed two books that she noticed among the shop’s offerings, but then they went back on their way to the chantry.

They met little more resistance as they made their way to the chantry.  As they opened the double doors, it was apparent that they had interrupted a prayer meeting.  At the front of the group was a man with a heavy white beard, wearing the robes of a reverend mother.  He had his arms lifted and was leading the prayer.  “Oh, great Andraste, thank you for giving us, your blessed among your followers, the privilege of looking out for you and your offspring.  Thank you for having your beloved, the Maker Himself, create us to be superior to those lowlanders who would threaten you.  We are truly exalted from on high to have been given our task and the right to bask in the privilege of smiting your enemies.  For we are as special as each snowflake that you allow to fall this winter and as magnificent and unified as each drop of water.  We are blessed beyond measure; we are                                              chosen by the Holy and beloved to be her guardians.  This sacred duty is given to us alone; rejoice my brethren, and prepare your hearts to receive me.  Lift up your voices and despair not, for She will raise Her faithful servants to glory when…” He stopped as he noticed the new comers.  “More strangers.  Ah welcome.  I heard we had a visitor wondering about the village.  I trust your time in Haven was well spent.  Now it is time for you to leave.”

“Just accept that your village is now one the map,” Zevran told him.  “We are but the beginning.  Soon, rich couples will be buying cabins near your pretty lake.  An entertainment company will build attractions nearby.  Novelty shops will open up.”

“We have seen your bloodied altars and the bodies of the Knights of Redcliffe,” Elissa stepped forward.  “I am here to stop your heinousness.”

“This is what happens when we let strangers into our village,” Eirik told his followers.  “They do not understand our way and judge us, we must protect Her Most Holy.”

“No, this is what happens when you are flaming lunatics,” Alistair corrected.  He unsheathed his sword.

The villagers attacked, but were no match for the battle-hardened warriors.  Even Eirik’s magic turned out to be no concern when there were two more powerful mages in the party.  Soon, the floor was littered with dead villagers and their reverend father, who had turned out to be a mage.  Elissa searched his body and found an amulet. 

“Let’s see if we can find any clue to the whereabouts of Brother Genetivi,” Leliana began to search the chantry.  It did not take her long to find a hidden door and its mechanism.  “Shall we take a look in here?”

Sure enough, they found a man who had obviously been tortured, lying on a rug.  He moaned as they approached them.  “No more.”

“Brother Genetivi?” Elissa knelt beside him. 

“You aren’t one of the villagers,” he blinked at her.  “From your accent, I would say you’re from Highever.”

She actually smiled at that.  “There is nothing wrong with your hearing.  I killed Eirik and those lunatics who were with him.  We need to get you out of here.”

“No,” he tried to get up.  “I need to get to the Temple of Andraste.  The urn must be in there.”

Leliana knelt on his other side.  “The Temple of Andraste is nearby?  Is the Urn of Sacred Ashes in it?”

Elissa put a gentle hand on Genetivi’s shoulder.  “Lay back for a bit.  Wynne?”

Wynne took Elissa’s spot beside Genetivi and began working on him.  “He will live, but he should not be trying to exert himself anytime soon.” 

“I must get to the temple,” Genetivi objected.  “Eirik had a medallion that he wore around his neck.  It is a key to get into the temple.”

“You mean this medallion?”  Elissa held it out.

“That would be the one,” Genetivi agreed.

“Sten, carry Genetivi so he can show us the way to the temple,” Elissa ordered.

“I am not a pack mule,” Sten objected.

“Do you want to be a toad like Oghren?” Morrigan raised a hand.

Sten glared at her, but picked the brother up gently.  “You should be bound and have your lips tied together.”

“Try it,” Morrigan challenged.  “See what happens.”

 

 

Elissa studied the Temple of Andraste as she walked to its doors. The building was impressive and ancient.  She wondered how a handful of Andraste’s disciples had been able to build it.

“There it is,” Genetivi gazed adoringly at the building.

“The Temple of Andraste,” Leliana breathed.

“The resting place of the holy prophetess,” Wynne added.

“It looks old,” Sten grumbled.  “Are you sure it’s safe?  The last time we were in a really old building like this one there was a dragon.”

“if you’re afraid of a building, feel free to stay out here,” Elissa was fiddling with the medallion.  Genetivi took it from her and opened it.  She then used the medallion to unlock the door.  “Or you can stay down here with Genetivi.”

“You are not going to take me to find the urn?” Genetivi coughed.

“You are in no condition to fight,” Alistair pointed out.  “Stay here and we will come back for you.  Feel free to explore, but try to avoid the armed citizens of Haven.  I do not think they are mentally stable.”

They continued into the temple, which was a bit of a maze.  They had to kill some of the worshipers to get a key to open a door to get another key, and because the worshippers were trying to kill them.  As they fought their way through the temple, they found themselves in a long, winding cave. 

“There is a secret tunnel behind the temple of Andraste?” Leliana examined the stone walls.  “Why would someone need a way to escape out of this town?”

“There could be various reasons that your puny mind cannot comprehend,” Morrigan threw a cone of cold at an assassin who had been trying to sneak up on her.  “Just as this foolish assassin could not comprehend that I could sense that she was there.”

“I know what you mean,” Elissa swung out and decapitated another assassin.  “I know what you mean about the assassin, anyway.”

“Forget the assassins,” Zevran grumbled.  “We need to do something about these dragonlings,” he fought yet another one off.

“Are they breeding dragons down here?” Alistair wondered as he killed two more of the creatures.

"It would appear so,” Wynne decided when they found a cavern with cages.  In some of the cages were sheep and cattle.

“They are going to feed the cute sheep to those dragons?” Leliana picked the lock to the cages.  Not only would she free the cute little sheep, along with the cattle, but it would distract some of the fanatical cultists.

“To the dragonlings and drakes,” Zevran was beating back a creature larger than the dragonlings, but still smaller than a full-grown dragon.  The smaller male dragons, also known as drakes, were now attacking.  Their thick hides, dense scales, and sharp teeth may them very formidable foes.  Leliana aimed her bow at the one Zevran was fighting, as another one crept up from the other side of the cavern.

Elissa dived rolled towards the new threat, unsheathing both swords as she did so.  The sword of Cousland hacked at the drake’s scales as Excalibur slid past the scales and into the apex reptile.  She easily jerked them back out as she slid behind the creature and struck again.  This time Alistair’s sword joined hers and the creatures slumped to the ground.

They looked back to See Zevran and Morrigan debating who had made the killing blow that had felled the other drake.  Elissa began collecting the fallen scales as Leliana and Dragonsbane joined the debate.

“Well, if the crazy cultists didn’t know we were here before, they do now,” Alistair commented.  “Let’s keep looking for the urn.”

It wasn’t long before they encountered another drake and a bunch of mages.  “Were Andraste’s disciples all mages?” Alistair wondered.  “Magic is genetic and there are enough around here to make me believe they were.”

“Andraste was a mage,” Morrigan pointed out.  “Or so even many of those in your chantry believe, even if your divines try to cover it up.  However, neither of her daughters were among the disciples.  ‘Tis not beyond the realm of imagination, though, that many of her most devout were also magic users.”

“I think we’re coming out of the cave,” Alistair was happy at that thought.  The caves were not as bad as the Deep Roads, but they were bad enough.  He hoped that he did not end up having to go to the Deep Roads for his Calling.  He did _not_ want to die underground.

“Good, I want to see the sky again,” Elissa did not like being underground either.  She had had enough of it when visiting the dwarves.

As they emerged into a cavern that seemed to lead to a cave opening, they were greeted by three men.  A tall dark bearded man with a large, two handed, sword seemed to be in charge.  He stepped forward and addressed them.  “None but the disciples may approach Andraste.  She is not ready yet, but when the time is right, She will descend upon the nations in fiery splendor and all will know Her.”

“I’m pretty sure that Andraste is dead,” Zevran commented.

The leader, Kolgrim ignored the Antivan and continued his rant.  “But… perhaps there is a way to make up for your recent transgressions.”

“She is dead,” Leliana agreed with Zevran.  “She was burned at the Stake by the Tevintor Imperium.”

Kolgrim continued, still not acknowledging Elissa’s companion’s comments.  “It may be because I believe in second chances.  All of us stumble through the darkness before being found and shown the light.  Perhaps through Andraste’s mercy, Her greatest enemy will become her greatest champion.”

“Did he just call us Andraste’s greatest enemy?” Alistair glanced at his friends.

“He called Elissa Her greatest enemy,” Morrigan corrected him.  “You would be her greatest harlequin or jester.”

“Will you guys stop and listen!  The ashes you seek reside atop this mountain,” Kolgrim revealed.  “It’s watched by an immortal guardian who refuses to accept the truth of the risen Lady.  Now the ashes prevent holy Andraste from fully realizing Her new form.  They are a remnant of the past incarnation, and she cannot move on as long as they exist.”

“I take it back, Alistair,” Morrigan studied Kolgrim.  “You are a scholar compared to this loon.”

“I am a scholar,” Alistair protested.  “I have a Templar education.”

“The Beloved needs to reclaim the ashes, to make them Her own again.  All it would take is a drop of Her blood,” Kolgrim turned his back on them and moved towards another section of the cavern.  Then he turned and returned.

“What in the name of the name of Andraste’s Mabari are you talking about?” Elissa demanded.

“The Guardian has foiled our attempts to reach the Urn.  He keeps what power remains form the true Andraste.  He keeps the disciples, and we cannot touch him, for he draws strength from the ashes themselves.  But you could deliver our Lady what is rightfully Hers.”

“I could just imagine the grand cleric, if she were here.  Her head would explode, I kid you not,” Alistair shook his head slowly.

“What is this talk of blood and power?” Leliana wanted to know.  “And he thinks Andraste has been reborn as a dragon?” 

“There is nothing but madness in his words,” Wynne affirmed.  “He is a fanatic, and a dangerous one.  Be warned, he means to lead you astray.”

“The rewards for performing such a service would be great indeed,” Kolgrim countered.  “Many have been led here, but only you had the fortitude and skill to survive the temple.  You were led here by Andraste’s hand to do her work.  The task is simple.  I give you a vial of the holy Andraste’s blood and you empty the vial into the ashes.  Whatever magic was held in the ashes will be undone… and our great Lady will be freed from the shackles of her past life.”

“I don’t know if I like the idea of us helping this Kolgrim,” Alistair warned.

Oghren peeked his head out of Wynne’s pack and ribbited.  Then he shook a fist at Kolgrim.  “He wants to fight the dragon,” Wynne interpreted.

“You would hunt our Lady for sport?” Kolgrim raged at the toad.

Elissa looked back at her companions.  “He thinks the dragon is Andraste?”

“Your companion’s words were enough to earn his death,” Kolgrim declared.  “Our archers will loose their arrows if I give the word.  But do as I ask and I will spare his life.”

“’Tis another reason not to give into this crazy person’s demands,” Morrigan pointed out.  “Besides ‘twould be a shame to damage a magical artifact.”

“You think your arrows could take the toad?”  Elissa laughed.  “Even that toad could take all of you out before one of your arrows landed on him.”

“It would not hurt to hear what he had to say,” Zevran warned.  “We may find that there is no need for all of this slicing and dicing   Bizarre I know, but hey, there it is.  Eh, only when it is polite and appropriate.  Or for a great deal of coin.”

“Zevran!”  Leliana was obviously affronted.

“The elf is sleeping alone tonight,” Alistair predicted.

Elissa turned back to Kolgrim.  “So, let me get this straight.  You think the dragon is Andraste reincarnated _and_ you want me to take a vial of her blood and destroy her ashes with it.  Prophetesses do not come back as dragons,” she said this last sentence slowly, annunciating each word carefully. “I do not destroy ancient relics or parts of Andraste.  I may not be overly religious, but I don’t want my soul sent to the Abyss.  I am willing to send yours, though,” she unsheathed her swords.

“Kill them!  Kill…” Kolgrim’s voice was cut off by the sword that slid into his neck.

“You should have defended yourself instead of yelling to your friends first,” Elissa told him as his body slid to the floor.

Leliana took out one of the mages who had been with Kolgrim, while Alistair killed the other one.

“Where are the archers he warned us about?” Wynne wondered.

“We’ll kill them too if they show up,” Leliana slung her bow back over her shoulder.  “Perhaps I’ll use Zevran as a shield,” she glared at her boyfriend.

“I am only being practical, my little bard,” he protested.

As they exited the cave they saw a dragon flying overhead.  They also saw a blue box.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome


	99. The Gauntlet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wardens, with the help of the Doctor, navigate the Gauntlet to get to the Urn of Sacred Ashes.

The Tardis landed on the mountain top near Haven, which was called Mount Andraste by the cultists who lived nearby and the Ninth Sacred Mountain by Dracon, between the Temple of Andraste and a smaller structure, which was just as old, known as the Gauntlet.  Rose opened the door and then slammed it shut again.  “There is a dragon out there.”

“She won’t attack yet,” the Doctor assured her.  “We need to worry more about the Guardian right now.”

“That’s reassuring,” Bethany murmured.  She might have been a native of Thedas, but she had never even seen a dragon, much less had to face one.  The darkspawn had been scary enough.  She still shuddered when she remembered the ogre that had grabbed her and thought it had crushed the life from her.

“A dragon?”  Jack grinned.  “I would love to see a dragon.”  He didn’t see the two women exchange glances that confirmed they both thought him to be insane.

“Come on,” the Doctor happily bounced out of the TARDIS and walked confidently into the Gauntlet where they were greeted by the Guardian. 

He wore heavy armor, but his large, two handed, sword was still strapped to his back.  “I bid you welcome pilgrim.”

“We’re here to help a couple of Grey Wardens get to the Urn of Sacred Ashes,” the Doctor informed him.  “They will be along any minute.  They need a pinch of the ashes to heal an arl who has an army that will be needed to defeat an archdemon.  You know how bad archdemons are.  They leave wreckage and waist in their path and they are rude to their waiters.  They must be stopped.”

“You must prove yourself worthy,” the Guardian declared.

“Do you think I’m not worthy, big boy?”  Jack sauntered up to the Guardian and ran a finger along his exposed jaw.  “Oh, I am worthy.”

The Guardian took a step back.  No pilgrims had ever hit on him before.  “It is not up to me to decide who is worthy.  The Gauntlet does that.”

“My gauntlet does great things, too,” Jack continued to flirt.

“If you are found worthy,” the Guardian endured on.  “You will see the urn and be allowed to take a small pinch of the ashes for yourself.  “If not…”  He stopped talking.

“If not… what?” Rose prompted.  “You just left us hanging in midsentence.  Finish it already.  Are you purposely trying to be dire?  If not… we will be tickled horribly by feathers, have to go to bed with no supper, be forced to watch _It’s a Wonderful Life_ every Christmas?”

“Is it a wonderful life?” Bethany questioned.

“The Gauntlet tells the true pilgrim from the false.  You will undergo four tests of faith and we shall see how your souls fare,” the Guardian was ominous.

“O.K.” Rose shrugged.

“Is he threatening our souls?” Bethany whispered to her.

“It will be fine,” Rose assured her.

“Oh, fun, puzzles and traps,” the Doctor grinned.  “This is going to be fun.  I really should wait for my friends before we proceed first.”

“That’s right, big boy,” Jack stepped towards the guardian again.  “You get to spend more time with us.  Hi, I’m Jack Harkness.”

“I know that,” the Guardian studied him.  “You aren’t from Thedas, are you?”

“Doctor!”  Elissa had entered the Gauntlet with her companions.  She grinned at him.  “What are you doing here?”

“We came to help you,” Rose rushed over and hugged her friend.  “We weren’t going to let you go through something called the Gauntlet by yourself.”

The Doctor came and gave her a hug of his own.  “You aren’t carrying a vial of blood or a finger bone, are you?”

“No,” Elissa wondered how he knew of Kolgrim’s plan.  “I’m not a crazy person.”

“No, you aren’t,” he gave her a hug of his own.  He knew that Lavellan had messed up more than anyone could have realized when she had had this woman killed and made the commoner dwarf the Hero of Ferelden in her place.

“Before I go, there is something I must ask,” the Guardian interrupted.  “I see that the path that led you here was not easy.  There is suffering in your path; your path and the path of others.  Lady Cousland, you abandoned your father and mother, leaving them in the hands of Rendon Howe, knowing he would show no mercy.  Do you think you failed your parents?”

“No,” Elissa’s shoulders drew back.  She felt Alistair’s hand on the back, giving her strength and reassurance.  “I did not leave them willingly.  Duncan forced me to go, although they would not have wanted me to die with them.  I would have had to drag my mother away in a similar manner as Duncan did me.   My anger at Duncan and what he decided for me has not dissipated, but my parents supported his choice.  They wanted me to go with him.”

“If Duncan hadn’t carried you out of the castle, Ferelden would be doomed,” Alistair moved his hand to around the side of her waist and put a finger under her chin to look at him.  “I couldn’t do this without you.  I would have also never met the one person in Thedas who means more to me than life itself,” he gently kissed her.

“Is there any religion that does not thrive upon guilt like a glutton at his lunch?’  Morrigan wondered.  “No?  I thought not.”

“And what of the man you keep so close to your side?” The Guardian questioned.  “Alistair, knight and Warden… you wonder if things would have been different if you were with Duncan on the battlefield.  You could have shielded him from the killing blow.  You wonder, don’t you if you should have died, and not him.”

“I…” Alistair hesitated.  “Yes, if Duncan had been saved, and not me, everything would have been better.  If I had just had the chance, maybe…”

He was cut off when Elissa slapped her hand, hard, against his chest.  He was shocked to see tears brimming in her eyes.  “Excuse me!  You just claimed that you cared for me, yet you wish that you had left me alone in that tower so you could trade places with Duncan?  I have lost my family, yet you would leave me completely alone?  I would not have stayed by the side of the man who forced this responsibility onto me nor could I keep trying to save our people without you by my side.  Yet you would just give all of that up?  You would trade us to go back and save him?  I hope he really did know what he was doing then, because I would be off hunting Howe instead.  Morrigan wouldn’t have stayed with him either.”

“Not if he was anything like Alistair,” Morrigan agreed.

“It’s nice to know which of the two of us, me or Duncan, you cared more about,” Elissa stormed away to Rose, who put an arm around her and drew her away. 

“Men are idiots,” Rose whispered.  “They say stupid things, because they haven’t thought them through.”

“If I weren’t madder at Zevran than you, I would put an arrow through your eye right now,” Leliana’s face was full of dark clouds as she addressed Alistair.

 “I…” Alistair stammered, not sure what to do.

“See,” Wynne looked smug.  “Duty is more important than love.”

“No, it isn’t,” the Doctor disagreed.

“And you Doctor?”  The Guardian turned on him.  “What of your regrets.  You…” The Guardian took to steps back.  “Who are you?  The pain, how do you live with it?  I… really?  All of them?”

“I know what I did,” the Doctor stared into the Guardian’s eyes.  “As do you, apparently,  I suggest you let us pass.”

“Of course,” the Guardian stepped to the side.  “If it comes down to you or an archdemon, Doctor, I will pray for the archdemon.”

They had not made it far before a figure who appeared to be Bryce Cousland stepped forward.  “Pup,” he held out a hand to Elissa.

“Father,” she rushed to him, but stopped before she reached him.  “It can’t be you, you’re dead.”

“That’s right, Howe’s men waited for the killing blow so Rendon could deliver it himself,” the figure confirmed.  “I know you hold some guilt, because you think you should have been able to get away from Duncan, but I didn’t want you coming back.  You’re a formidable fighter, pup, you would have still have died if you stayed, though.  We were over run, those who did not flee did not survive.”

“I miss you and mother so much,” tears softly slid down her cheeks.  She missed him horribly, but had put the pain aside to do her duty.  “There are times when I am not sure what to do and I want to ask your advice.  I came to rely on it growing up.  I have party members who are willing to give me their opinions, but they’re mostly crazy.”

“We have taught you well,” he assured her.  “Trust yourself.”

“I still want to continue the family line and you will not be there to see any of your new grandchildren,” she protested.  “They won’t know you, the soldier, nor mother, the amazing pirate.  Nor will Fergus’ children know you, if I ever find him.”

“Don’t worry,” the specter of Bryce assured her.  “He will find you.  Here,” he held out an amulet to her.  “Take this and think of me, may it serve you well.”

Elissa clutched the amulet to her chest.  She still had Alistair’s mother’s amulet and would put this one with it.  She turned to the Doctor.  “Was it him.”

“Of course,” the Doctor assured her.  “Let’s get to those ashes, though.”  He continued on.

“How are things between you and Alistair?” Rose prompted Elissa.  “Before he said those stupid things to the Guardian, that is.”

“Before that,” Elissa glanced over at the man she loved, but whom she was still angry with.  “They were going quite well.  We… well, we… are now sharing a tent.”

“Really?”  Rose glanced back at Alistair.  “How has… that… been.”

Elissa blushed.  “Nice… quite nice.”

“You know you are going to forgive him for earlier, don’t you,” Rose pointed out.

“Oh, I know,” Elissa agreed.  “I know Duncan was more of a father to him than his own.  Everything I said to him is true, too, though.  He needs to realize that his dying on that battlefield would not make things better for anyone but himself.”  She looked at the man in question, he seemed deep in thought.

They soon entered a room where eight spirits stood.  “All of these people appear to be those from Andraste’s life,” Leliana revealed.  “They were all connected to her in some way.” 

One of the spirits began speaking a riddle.  “Oooh,” the Doctor looked excited.  “Let me do this.”  He quickly went to each spirit and did not even let them finish their riddles.  “A dream, a tune, home, vengeance, jealousy, the mountains, mercy, and Hunger.”  He smirked as all the spirits disappeared.  “OK.  On to the next one.”

They went through a door and spied spiritual doppelgangers, which were all armed.  There was even one of Oghren.  “Talk about having to fight yourself,” Rose muttered.

“Why does the Doctor’s double keep changing form?” Wynne wondered.

“This is ridiculous,” the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed.  The spirits disappeared. 

“Wait,” Wynne looked around.  “What just happened.  How… what is that thing, Doctor?”

“It’s a screwdriver,” he shrugged.  “It opens and closes things, including some of the traps that were set down here by… whoever had too much time on their hands when they decided to defend their prophetess’ remains.”

“Thank you,” Elissa kissed him on the cheek, then noticed Rose’s frown.  She would have given a similar look to any of her friends who kissed Alistair, no matter how platonically.

They soon egressed into a room with a deep cavern in the middle and strange tiles around it.

“See those tiles there,” Alistair commented.  “We should stand on them and see if that will cause the bridge to appear.”

“Alistair, standing on strange tiles is never a good idea,” Leliana reprimanded him.

“We do not have time spending days or perhaps weeks trying to figure out this puzzle,” the Doctor aimed his sonic screwdriver again.  The bridge tiles appeared and they quickly passed.

“What else does that instrument do?” Zevran wondered.

“I’ll show you what my instrument does,” Jack bantered.

“Really?” Zevran leered at him.  He was not sure how he felt at the fact that Leliana did not even react to their flirting.  How mad was she about his willingness to desecrate the Urn of Sacred Ashes?

The bridge led to a room that contained an altar and a wall of fire.  The Doctor studied the altar.  “Everyone needs to remove all of their armor and then walk through the flames.”

“Really?”  Elissa sighed.  “This is just an excuse to get us mostly naked and defenseless, isn’t it?”  She did remove her armor, though.  The others followed suit.  She then walked through the flames, towards a set of steps that led to a dais with an urn on top.

The guardian materialized before her.  “Congratulations, pilgrim, you have been found worthy.  You may now approach the remains of Her Most Holy.”

“Um… thanks,” she walked up the steps to the urn.  She took a small dash.  When the Guardian had departed, she took a couple more pinches just in case.  She then turned and looked down.  “Did you need any Doctor?  You are the one who got us here so quickly.”

The Doctor bounded up the stairs and took a pinch.  He wanted the TARDIS to study it.  As they exited the building he looked up at the dragon.  “Why don’t you take care of her before she does decide to visit the lower lands.  I will see you again soon enough.”

“Very well,” Elissa hugged Rose and Jack goodbye and turned to take out the winged beast.

“Oh, before I go,” the Doctor turned to Wynne.  “Could I see Oghren a moment.”

“What are you going to do with him?”  She cradled the toad gently in her hands.

“Have you learned your lesson about picking fights with witches?” the Doctor questioned the toad.  The toad croaked and pointed one of its flippers at Morrigan.  “No, she didn’t start it,” the Doctor answered.  “She could have done much worse.”  There was another croak.  “She could have just killed you.  She could have thrown you in a pot and made a stew out of you.”

“You’re going to turn him back?” Morrigan crossed her arms.  “He is more pleasing as a toad.”

“He keeps sneaking into my tent at night,” Elissa reminded her.  ‘We either need to turn him back or leave him in a pond somewhere.”

The toad croaked in protest.

“It was you,” the Doctor dissented.  “Don’t try claiming it was some other toad.” 

Oghren croaked again.

“Fine,” the Doctor set him down and began to chant.  The toad stretched out and changed back into a dwarf, a naked dwarf.

Morrigan looked down at him disdainfully.  “Next time it will be a newt and I _will_ put you in the pot.”

Elissa sniffed disdainfully.  “We are going to go fight a dragon.  Go find armor and a weapon if you want to help.”  She walked to confront the dragon who had once been worshiped as Andraste herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome


	100. Break Ups and Make Ups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One couples have been fighting. One fights further, the other has make up sex.

You totally missed out, Sten,” Oghren was grinning from ear to ear.  “It was great.  Leliana put an arrow through one of that beast’s eyes.  I found out that the Warden is also a decent shot with the bow.  Then when she landed, Alistair and I got to move in on her.  Until you have fought a high dragon, you haven’t lived.”

“Why did they turn you back into a dwarf?” Sten questioned.  “You were less annoying as a toad.”

“Now I am my handsome self again,” Oghren took another drink and noticed his mug was empty.  With a shrug, he sauntered behind the bar and got himself a refill.  The Warden had decided that since Haven was pretty much emptied out, they would just stay in the town’s small tavern for the night.  The tavern was as abandoned as the rest of the town and they could help themselves to anything they liked.

Alistair was investigating the village, ensuring that it was as abandoned as it seemed.  He had taken Dragonsbane with him.  Wynne had taken Brother Genetivi to one of the upstairs rooms and was staying at his side for the night.  Morrigan had found Eirik’s grimoire and locked herself into one of the rooms for the night.  Zevran was drinking outside of the tavern, claiming that he was guarding them from any crazy locals who decided to take back their inn.  They supposed the handful of rooms had been used more often for patrons too drunk to make it back to their homes or husbands afraid to return to upset wives.

Elissa, herself, sat at one of the tables with Leliana; both women were drinking.  Both women had miserable expressions on their faces.

“I am so used to you and Alistair sending affectionate and amorous looks at each other from across the camp half of the night that it seems strange to not be caught in the crossfire of the sizzling sparks that shoot between you two,” Leliana took a sip of her whisky.  She was too upset for anything weaker.  “He loves you, you know, no matter what stupid things came out of his mouth tonight.  They were nothing compared to Zevran’s words.”

“I know,” Elissa took a sip of her wine, then laid a hand on her arm.  “What’re you going to do?” 

“I’m not sure,” Leliana admitted.  “I can’t be with someone who would desecrate Andraste’s Ash’s, though.  Just being in their presence was… I don’t know if I was even worthy to be there.”

“Of course, you were,” Elissa assured her.  “She fought and died for all of us, after all.  You may be a bard and a skilled warrior, but that has not diminished your love and respect for the Maker or his Bride.”

“You are right,” Leliana set down her glass for a minute.  “That just makes things harder with Zevran after… what he suggested you do.  _Eh, only when it is polite and appropriate.  Or for a great deal of coin,”_ she mimicked Zevran’s voice.  “He would desecrate the Most Holy for coin!”

The pair continued to drink in silence for a few minutes more.  They glanced in Oghren’s direction when he unceremoniously toppled to the floor, unconscious.  Almost in unison, they shrugged and took another drink.  “Why don’t you go out and talk to…” Elissa stopped as the door opened and her mabari led Alistair in.  She didn’t even realize that she was staring at him.

Alistair strode to her, knelt at her feet, and wrapped his arms around her waist.  “I’m sorry.  I have had a long talk with Dragonsbane and he helped me realize that I should be thanking the Maker that I was not on the battlefield at Ostagar.  I would not trust any other to protect you in the tower or for any moment since then.  I also realized that if the thought of you dying during Howe’s attack on Highever scared me as much as it does, the thought of me dying to protect Duncan must be uncomfortable for you.”

“That is putting it too mildly,” she stroked his hair.

He buried his face in her lap.  “Forgive me?”

She continued stroking his hair.  “Always.”

He kissed her stomach through her tunic.  “Are you really going to forgive me that easily?  Don’t you want to _punish_ me first?”

She giggled.  “Perhaps.”  Her giggles continued as he kept his arms around her as he stood, lifting her from her chair and into his arms.  She braced her hands on his shoulder as she grinned at her friend, as Alistair carried her off.

Despite her own heartache, Leliana had to grin at the pair.  It was a kind of love she realized that she wanted for herself and had to admit that she was not finding with Zevran.  She did not realize that the elf in question was now standing in the room with her. 

He sat down beside her.  “Now that the lovebirds have made up, why don’t we?”

She ran her finger around the tip of her glass, praying silently to the Maker for direction.  “You were willing to desecrate Andraste’s remains for power and coin.”

“It was merely a nice vase,” he countered.  “When I get a house, I would like one like it.”

“Zevran, it was Andraste,” she took a sip.  “I must stand up for my faith and what is right, I don’t think you are what is right for either of those.”

“I care for you, though,” Zevran protested.

Leliana stood.  “I need some time to think and decide if that is enough,” she walked away.

Zevran stared after her in silence.

 

Alistair carried Elissa up the stairs and to the room she had already picked out for the night.  He kept his hold on her as he strode to the bed and laid down on it, with her underneath.  Gripping her hips, he pulled her fully under him and then slanted his lips over hers.

When Alistair came up for breath, Elissa gently pushed on his chest.  “I believe you are due for a punishment, she rolled so she was on top and sat up.

“That is correct, my darling lady,” he gently gripped her waist, before letting his hands slide up.  “How do you plan to punish me?”

She grinned down at him and thought for a few minutes.  “I want you to sing for me.”

“You want me to sing?”  What type of punishment was this?  He supposed that he could one day incorporate her playing the harp for him as a punishment, he did relish the memory of her playing while stark naked.  “Very well.”

“Good,” she stood up as he began to sing. 

_Victory! Sweet song rising from the lips of the vanquishers,_

_The host of Shartan, the clans of Alamarri, a thousand freemen_

 

Elissa slowly reached for the hem of her tunic and watched Alistair sing to her as she nonchalantly lifted it over her head.  Letting it drop to the floor, she then peeled out of her breast band.

_Held aloft blade and spear and to the Maker gave thanks._

_But for every one who stood and sang the hymn of praise,_

_Two lay at their feet, soul seeking the Light eternal.._

She sidled out of her trousers and smalls.  Then let her hands wonder, playing with her own breasts; cupping their weight experimentally.  Alistair choked and stopped, following the play of her hands.

“You are supposed to be singing for me, good ser,” she climbed back atop him, straddling his waist.  “I do not believe I told you that you could stop.”

_Maferath's heart grew cold_

_As he looked upon the field of the dead and heard_

_The chant of "Glory! Glory! Glory! Hail to the Maker_

Elissa slowly raised his shirt, kissing his exposed skin as she did and slowly rubbing herself against him.  Alistair stopped singing and let out a series of low moans.  “Ooo, I do not believe I have heard that verse before, but I like its sound.”  He chuckled as she pulled the shirt off and then kissed him deeply, swirling her tongue against his.  As she pulled back she languidly slid back down until she was at his trousers.  She pulled them down along with his smalls, again kissing the exposed skin.  Alistair’s moans became even longer and deeper, especially when she began to march kisses up his very stiff erection.  As she shifted and positioned herself above him, she smiled down at him.  “Perhaps we should make this a duet.”

“I very much agree, my lady,” he clasped her waist.  “I believe my suffering is about to exceed my sin if you don’t finish this soon.”

“Really?” She pursed her lips.  “Well, I guess I should not make you suffer too badly,” she impaled herself on him, setting a slow, smooth pace.  Her own moans and sighs merged with his, creating a sweet duet as they languidly rode to a mutual finish.  She arched back when her orgasm took her, then felt his own; his seed shooting up into her, filling her.  As she sank softly into his embrace, she laid a kiss on his chest.  “I am sorry you have suffered, but I would fight to keep you safe and I value no life more highly than yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome.


	101. A Busy Two Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wardens and the Doctor Cure Eamon. The Wardens also recover Sten's sword. There is another fight and other stuff.

Haven was still quiet the morning after the dragon they had once worshipped was slain.   Those who had not fought the introducers had fled, fearing the wrath of those in the lowlands.  After all, they had slain all who had sought the Urn of Sacred Ashes and now their leaders lay dead.

Alistair and Elissa walked down into the tavern’s main room hand in hand.  Alistair volunteered to cook breakfast, being in a particularly good mood, but Wynne insisted she would do the cooking and shooed him to a barstool beside his love.  She leaned in and rested her head against his shoulder.

Zevran was also not in such a good mood when he came into the common room.  He did not look as if he had slept all night.  “Has Leliana come down yet?”

“No,” Wynne put the bacon on the stove.  “Why?”

“No, reason,” he sat down at one of the tables and looked unhappily at the couple cuddling nearby.

Morrigan came in next.  She sniffed the cooking bacon and sat near Zevran, watching Wynne cook.  “You look terrible,” she informed the elf.

Leliana then walked in.  She glanced at Zevran and then went to sit near Elissa.  She started to say something, but stopped when a whine filled the air.

Elissa recognized the sound.  “It’s the Doctor.”  She watched as the door opened and the Doctor strolled in with Rose, Jack, and Bethany at his side.  “I thought you had left.”

“I just had a small matter to take care of,” the Doctor sat on the stool beside her, Rose perched on his other side.

Jack sat across from Zevran.  “What has brought such a frown to your face, handsome?”

Zevran began to pour out his bruised heart to Jack, telling of his big fight with Leliana and how she refused to overlook his apathetic attitude towards Andraste’s remains or Andraste for that matter.

“Did you know that she was religious when you first became interested in her?”  Jack prompted.

“Hey, s _he_ sitting right over here,” Leliana protested.

“She did live in a chantry,” Zevran confessed.  “And claims the Maker talks to her.”

“Look you pointy eared, sorry excuse for rogue, who can only pick the simplest of locks,” Leliana’s ire was rising.  “If you can’t respect our Lady or my devotion to her, then I made a mistake when I ever let you touch me.”

“My little bard,” Zevran looked over to her.  “Letting me touch you is a mistake that no man or woman could make.  I will be happy to take you upstairs and remind you.”

“Oh really?”  Jack let his gaze slide lazily over Zevran.

“Jack, he is in the middle of a breakup,” Bethany reprimanded him.  “If you go and sleep with him, you will just make things worse.”

“No, he won’t,” Zevran objected, then glanced at Leliana.  He wouldn’t make things better, though.

“I’m here to take you to Redcliffe,” the Doctor announced.  “I figured we should cure Arl Eamon before the poison finally kills him.”

“Thank you,” Elissa grinned at him.  “I appreciate the help.  We left Shale, our golem, in a camp near the city.  I didn’t want to scare the locals.  In retrospect, the locals are so scary that I wish I had brought her.”

“We’ll grab her on the way,” the Doctor assured her.  “Let’s go.”  Then Wynne place a plate in front of him.  ‘Let’s go after breakfast.

 

 

Ser Perth eyed his men who were guarding the outside of Redcliffe castle.  Things had calmed down and improved after the undead had been dealt with and the demon possessing young Connor had been exercised.  He still wasn’t sure why he was shocked that Isolde was hiding the fact that Connor was a mage.  A whining sound interrupted his thoughts.

“Ed,” he ordered one of the guards.  “Go see what that noise was.”

“There is no need,” Elissa Cousland approached, her companions with her.  Among them was the Doctor and his own crew; the blonde archer, the overly flirtatious dark haired warrior, and the soft spoken and pretty mage.  “That was us.  We have found the Urn of Sacred Ashes and returned to cure Eamon.

“Praise the Maker,” Perth led them into the main hall and then up to Arl Eamon’s rooms were they found the arl still unconscious, his wife and brother by his side.

“Did you get the ashes?”  Teagan rushed to greet them.

“I can’t just stop by for a social visit?”  Elissa teased.

“Well… um…” Teagan stumbled.  He dearly wished she would stop by for a mere social visit, especially without Alistair in tow.  “Of course you can, you are always welcome at Redcliffe Castle, my lady.”

“Why are all of these people in my husband’s room?”  Isolde demanded to know.  “Teagan do something about this.  Teeeaaagan!”  She shrilled.

“Orlesians,” Elissa muttered.

“They are worse than the French,” Rose agreed.

“We do have the ashes,” Leliana revealed. 

“Here,” Elissa stepped forward and pulled out a pinch of ashes.  She sprinkled it over Arl Eamon’s body. 

The Arl stretched as black ooze slowly seeped from his pores, plopping onto the soft, flannel sheets of his warm bed and then onto the hardwood floor.  He blinked his eyes open.  “What is going on?  Where are Isolde and Connor.”

“Eamon,” Isolde rushed back to his side.  She pushed his hair out of his face.  “Connor is in his room, playing.”

“A lot has happened while you were asleep,” Teagan stepped forward.

“I must have,” Eamon looked around.  “Otherwise what are Bryce Cousland’s daughter and Alistair doing here?  Can we still make it to Ostagar?  I had strange dreams that the battle was over and almost everyone died.”

“Isolde, go check on Connor,” Teagan sat down.  “There is a lot to talk about Eamon.”

 

 

Eamon gathered everyone together again in his main hall after he had recovered from the shock of the news of Ostagar and its aftermath.  “There is a lot to do,” he declared.  “The first thing we must worry about is Loghain.  We cannot unify Ferelden without him and we need a unified Ferelden.”

“We’re going to kill him,” Alistair pointed out.  “Why is that a question?”

“I know that what he did is wrong and having Rendon Howe at his side is not making him any more popular,” Eamon began.  “He is the type who seems to like kicking puppies, but…”

“We’re going to kill him, too,” Elissa announced.

“There are better ways to solve our problems than just killing our enemies,” Eamon reprimanded them.

“And there are times when that is the answer,” the Doctor countered.

“Who is this man?”  Eamon demanded.  “Who are you?”

“I am the Doctor,” the Doctor introduced himself, giving a little bow.

“It is like a healer,” Bethany added.

“Healer Who?” Eamon wanted to know.

“Exactly,” Rose grinned.

“Anyway,” Eamon tried to get back on track.  “We do not have the resources for a civil war  If Loghain will not capitulate, then we must unite behind him.”

“Not going to happen,” Alistair declared.

“Why did I heal you, you coward,” Elissa wondered.

“Practicality is not cowardice,” Eamon declared.  “Your father knew that young lady.  Our best bet not to have to unite behind Loghain is to put a stronger candidate for the throne up than Loghain.  His only claim is through Anora and she is not a Theirin by birth.”

“You mean Alistair,” the Doctor deduced.  “He is the last of the known Theirin bloodline.”

“What?  No,” Alistair protested.  “Eamon, you were Rowan’s brother.  The people will follow you.”

“The Couslands wouldn’t,” the Doctor declared.  “Would they, Elissa?”

“No, we won’t.”  At Alistair’s stunned expression, she continued.  “We would interpret it as the Guerrins using their long time position behind the throne as an attempt to grab power.”

“Many of the other noble families would view it the same way,” Eamon confirmed.  “Alistair must be the next king.”

“On that, we are agreed,” the Doctor confirmed.

“We need to get to Denerim and call a Landsmeet,” Eamon declared.

“Go ahead and head to Denerim as soon as you can,” Elissa ordered.  “We will meet you there as soon as we take care of a few other matters.”

“I need and Alistair by my side when I call the Landsmeet,” Eamon disagreed.   

“You need to secure your position in Denerim first,” Elissa disagreed.  “You do not want to move the entire household there only to discover yet another assassin in your midst.”

“That is a good point,” he conceded.  “Meet me there and then I shall call a Landsmeet.  Where are you going?”

“We have business in the village,” Sten revealed.

“And in Ostagar,” Wynne added.

“Not to mention Soldier’s Peak,” Shale added.

“They still have to kill my mother,” Morrigan reminded the room.

“We’ll get to Denerim as fast as we can,” Elissa promised.

“Meanwhile, what should I do with the blood mage who poisoned me?” Eamon wanted her to decide what to do with him.

“Why are you asking me?”  Elissa gave him a look that said she thought he was crazy.  “I’m not the one he poisoned.  Unless you are planning to unleash him on your enemies, it isn’t any of my business.”

“You should send him back to the Circle,” Wynne declared.  “They have punishments for blood mages so they can not hurt anyone else again.”

“Never mind that death is better,” the Doctor declared.

“They will make him Tranquil, won’t they?” Bethany shivered.

“It is for the best,” Wynne insisted.

“Would you say that if they wanted to do it to you?”  Bethany countered.  “How would you like to be cut off not only from your magic, but from your feelings?  You are no longer you, you’re just a shell walking around.”

“Then just kill him,” Sten declared.

“He is guilty of attempted murder,” Leliana added.

“Why don’t you send him back to Loghain as a gift?” Jack suggested.  “Maybe he could poison Eamon and make things easier on all of us.”

“That would make us no better than him,” Eamon protested.

“Really?”  Rose glanced around.  “Has anyone else killed their own son-in-law?  Anyone?  Hands?  Nope, it doesn’t look like it.  I would say we still have the moral high ground here.” 

“I like that idea,” Elissa grinned at Rose.  “That is what you are going to do.  If Loghain realizes why he is there and kills him, then he takes care of the execution for you.  If he doesn’t, it might take care of Loghain for us.  Do it.”

“My lady,” Eamon protested and then let out a long suffering sigh.  “Very well, I will talk to him and see if he agrees.  Meanwhile, get to Denerim as fast as you can.”  He left, plotting to figure out how he could separate Elissa and Alistair.  They were too much trouble together.

 

Teagan followed Eamon from the room.  “I need to talk to you a minute.”

“What is it?”  Eamon still wanted to check on Connor.  He had heard of the elaborate funeral that had taken place during his incapacitation.  He needed to figure out how to address the loss with his people.

“Why did marriage negotiations with Bryce Cousland for Elissa fail?” Teagan pressed.

So his brother was interested in the little Teyrna, was he?  This could be good.  “Bryce didn’t say.  I was under the impression that Eleanor did not favor the match, although she did not say why.  I do know that Howe had been hoping to marry her to one of his sons.”

“I would say that the Howes are no longer a concern in that area,” Teagan pointed out.  “She is beautiful and brave and think of all that a union between Highever and Reinsfere could do for Redcliffe.  I have no doubt that she will retake her teyrn.  We just need to detach her from Alistair’s side.”

“Once he is king, I will want him to make a marriage alliance with a nation that will help secure Ferelden’s borders and strengthen our power,” he didn’t add that he thought Elissa too independently minded to make a good, subservient queen.  He didn’t want Alistair to listen to his queen instead of him, he had had enough of such things with Cailan.  It was Anora, not Loghain, whom Cailan listened to, yet in the end he had convinced Cailan to set aside Anora so he entered a permanent union between Ferelden and Orlais.  “I will see what I can do, but if you want the girl then I suggest you get to work on winning her over now.  Her parents had already promised that she would have final say in whom she married before they died.  I imagine she has become more independent now.”

Teagan almost questioned why Eamon had married a woman from Orlais if he was worried about a possible war with them, but for now he needed his brother’s support.  He left to scheme on ways to win Elissa from Alistair.

 

Dinner was a quiet affair.  Isolde had insisted that the cook serve Bouille soup with Cows tongue and tetines for the main course.  She smiled as most her guests pushed their own dishes around.  They all claimed early exhaustion and left early. Leliana and the Doctor seemed to have no problems with her offerings, though.

Oghren looked her strait in the eye and declared.  “That is the grossest thing anyone has tried to serve me since I came to the surface, my compliments.  I’m going to go find a pretty maid and see what she is having for dinner.”

Jack and Zevran snuck out of the castle to go to Bella’s tavern, they took Wynne, Morrigan, and Bethany with them.

Elissa and Alistair met in the library.  “I bet the cook would be willing to share whatever the servants are having with us or we could just raid the cheese larder, perhaps a wine barrel.”

“I like the way you think,” he leaned in and kissed her cheek.

They snuck down, ducking into alcoves when guards passed by.  They tried not to giggle as they crept around cooks and kitchen maids.  Soon they were in the pantry.  "Success,” Alistair gloated as Elissa popped open a barrel of cheese and found a barrel of wine.  He found candles and cups for them.

“This is nice,” she decided as she placed a cube of cheese in his mouth.

“That it is,” he leaned in and kissed her.  “My lady love has such wonderful ideas.”

They stayed in the pantry for hours, snuggled together enjoying a meal of cheese and wine.  At that moment there was no archdemon to worry about and no generals with large armies to fight.  There was only  their affection and soft laughter.

Finally, they snuck back out and headed to her room.  At the door, Alistair kissed her softly.  When Elissa took his hand and tried to guide him through, though, he resisted.  “What’s wrong?”  She whispered.

“I can’t sleep with you here,” he protested.  “Eamon does not even share a room with Isolde, he would not be happy if we were… together… under his roof.”

“Alistair, my prince,” she protested.  “Of course he doesn’t share a room with his wife, he is married to Isolde.  Does this mean you expect us to sleep in separate beds when we get to Denerim, too?  Are we allowed to even sleep in each other’s arms there?”

“Elissa,” he laid his forehead against hers.  “The man raised me.  Do not ask me to flout his rules, I beg you my love.”

“He sent you to a monastery when you were ten,” she reminded him.

“I’ll see you in the morning, love,” he kissed her cheek and walked away.

Elissa opened her door and was tempted to slam it shut behind her.  She loved Alistair, but she already mistrusted the Guerrins and did not want to become accustomed to sleeping without him again.  She was surprised to see that there was someone sitting on her bed, waiting for her.  “Leliana, what’s wrong?”

Leliana was dressed in a heavy nightgown and looked as if she had been crying.  “I… I went to see Zevran, to see if we can work past what he was… willing to do.”

“Oh, Leliana,” Elissa sat down on the foot of the bed, facing her.  “He wanted to desecrate the Urn of Sacred Ashes for power.  I know that is something you could never forgive and I’m not even the one sleeping with you,”

“I don’t think it matters to him all that much who his bed partner is,” Leliana brushed away a tear that threatened to fall.  “He obviously rebounds rather quickly as he wasn’t alone when I went to his room.”

Elissa was hoping that at least she would hear that he was with a maid who would soon be forgotten when they left.  “What did you walk in on?” She prompted.

Leliana took a deep, studying breath.  “He was with that friend of yours… Jack.  It wasn’t just them, either.  They had,” she shuddered a little.  “They had Wynne between them  and were… taking either end.”

“ _Wynne?_ ”  Elissa knew that they had taken the mages drinking with them, but Wynne was the last one she had expected to end up in a manage trois. 

“Jack was at her front, with Zevran coming in from behind,” Leliana confirmed.  “And she was telling them _‘that’s right, give it to momma.  Who’s your momma?’_  I  will never look at that woman the same again.”

Elissa wasn’t sure she could ever get the image out of her head that had now formed there.  “I… how am I supposed to face Wynne knowing this?”

“I must admit that Jack is very attractive, but … still,” Leliana shook her head.

“O.K. this is what we’re going to do,” Elissa decided.  “I left a half drank cask of wine in the pantry.  We are going to sneak it up here with a couple of glasses until the image of Wynne with your ex and his new buddy are out of your head.”

“It’s going to take more than a half cask, but it’s worth a start,” Leliana decided.

 

The two women were getting to be quite inebriated when Elissa’s door opened again.

“I waned you not to shneak by Zevran’s room,” Leliana hiccupped.  “Now you’ve seen the shite, too.”

“I only heard it,” Elissa protested. “What is a cowgirl and why did Jack want her to ‘ride em’?” 

Both women turned as the door opened to reveal Bann Teagan.  He had heard that Alistair was sleeping in his own room, as Eamon liked to insist on from his friends and family.  It did not matter that Alistair was the only one who followed such rules, Eamon still insisted.   He expected to find Elissa alone and lonely, not half drunk with one of her female friends.  “What is going on here?”

“You caught us guard,” Leliana put her hands up.  “We shold… shole… stole the dewishush red wine.  Wock ush up.”

“I think it’s time for you to get some sleep,” Elissa gently pushed Leliana back on the bed, where the other redhead staid and giggled.

“My starlight,” Teagan addressed Elissa.  “I wanted to check up on you.  I heard that there must have been a fight with Alistair, as he is sleeping separate from you; something that your companions have confirmed is not normal.  If you want to talk about it, I’m here for you.  I’m here for _anything_ you need.”

“He shinks he’s being a gentlemen… man,” Leliana was drifting off to sleep.  “He ish being a wush, he won’t shtand up to Arse Eshmon.”

“Starlight?”  Elissa tried to raise an eyebrow, but realized that she was more impaired than she thought and began to giggle.  “What do you call Anora? Your Majestic Hotness?”

How did she know that he had indeed called Anora that once.  “Um…”

“He has!”  Leliana continued to giggle.

Elissa was a bit smug to have the rumors about Teagan and the queen confirmed.  “Good night, Teagan.”  She waited until he left, then fell unconscious beside Leliana.

 

 

“How is your head,” Alistair reached out and stroked Elissa’s hair as they walked through Redcliffe village.

She hadn’t realized that he had sensed her hangover.  “It shall stay on for now, my prince, but I appreciate the concern.”

“Is there a reason it does not want to?”  He almost called her ‘my princess’.  Despite Eamon having come to his room to talk to him about the idea of marrying Empress Celene after he became king, Alistair knew who he wanted to be by his side for the rest of his life; he just wasn’t sure he could have her.  Alistair had pretended to be too tired to have understood what he was saying.  “You hadn’t drunk that much when I left you last night.”

“That was before I had a couple of visitors,” she revealed.

Leliana let out a moan in response.

“Who?”  Had Teagan made another move on Elissa?  He loved his uncle, but he would not tolerate the man harassing Elissa or even just sniffing after her.

“I’ll tell you about it later,” she promised.

“My sword is our concern now,” Sten insisted.

“Not so loud, Hornless Qunari,” Leliana moaned.

“Qunari have horns?” Zevran was surprised.

Leliana ignored him.  After all, she held him responsible for her hangover.

It was not long before they were before Dwyn’s home.  “Should we not knock first?” Wynne inquired.

“You would insist people start knocking now,” Leliana muttered and Elissa giggled.

Shale ignored them and pounded on the door twice.  She did not understand why both Elissa and Leliana let out low moans.

Dwyn opened the door and stared at her.  Then he sneered at Oghren.  “I refuse to go back to Orzammar.”

“It’s all right,” Elissa stepped around him.  “We are here about something you purchased from a merchant outside of Orzammar, not on behalf of anyone in Orzammar.”

“They wouldn’t let you back, anyway,” Oghren grumbled. “Once you leave, they don’t let you back in.”

“Where is my sword?”  Sten demanded.

Dwyn took a step back from Sten.  “What is he talking about?”

“You purchased a sword from Faryn, a questionable merchant who operates just outside of Orzammar,” Elissa explained.

“So what if I did?” Dwyn shrugged.

“It’s mine,” Sten growled, glaring down at Dwyn.  “I want it back.  _Now!_ ”

“Faryn didn’t say that the Qunari it had belonged to was still alive,” Dwyn gulped.  “Take it, it’s in the chest in the back room.  Redcliffe is getting as dangerous as Orzammar.  Perhaps I should try Amaranthine or Denerim.”  He left.

Sten strolled to the chest and gingerly lifted out his sword.  “I call her Asala, for she is my soul.”  He turned to Elissa.  “Thank you.  I would like to talk to you more in private.”

Elissa grinned.  “Let’s get to Ostagar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome.


	102. The Harrowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn Trevelyan goes through her Harrowing

The beautiful, dark raven circled the Tower of Magi in Ostwick, an eagle soared behind it.  The raven glanced back at the bird of prey, then flew into a window high in the tower; the eagle followed.

Morrigan’s grin was wide as she transformed back into her natural form.  The eagle wobbled in the air for a few moments before Evelyn Trevelyan shimmered into the eagle’s place.  She giggled a little.  “I’m getting better.”

“You are doing wonderfully,” Morrigan assured her.  She paused a minute.  “I am proud of you.”

“Thank you,” Evelyn through her arms around Morrigan who was stunned, but did not break away from the girl.

“Remember,” she reached out and moved one of Evelyn’s curls back into place. 

“I know,” Evelyn sighed.  “I won’t reveal what I can do to anyone until you say it is O.K.  Also, I will not trust bald elves or blonde Dalish.  They are not my friends, no matter what they may claim.”

The door opened and a tall, blonde Templar walked in.  He could not have been more than eighteen.  “It’s time for the Harrowing.”

“Brian?”  Evelyn smiled tentatively at him.  “Are you going to be there?”

He gave a soft smile.  “Brenna and I will both be watching over you, remember that.”

“Will you be delivering the killing blow if the worst happens?”  Morrigan frowned at him.  She didn’t care if he was Evie’s brother, she would not let him hurt her girl.

“Riiight,” he snorted.  “If I did, Brenna would kill me two seconds later.  No, our father arraigned this to ensure that no one touched a hair on her head, not that he needed to as she will be fine.  She is not only powerful and smart, she is a Trevelyan.

Evelyn smiled at her older brother.  “Thanks, Brian.  Let’s go.” 

“Wait,” Morrigan drew her close and whispered.  “They will send you into the Fade to be tested.  Trust nothing in there.  I have interviewed other mages who have gone through this.  You will be facing a demon.  Some may battle, but their true purpose will be to get you to let them to possess you.  Those ones will often not look like demons.  Don’t be fooled by a friendly face.”

Evelyn hugged Morrigan again and held her head high as she walked to the Harrowing Chamber.   Grand Enchanter Catrina and Knight Commander Robert were waiting for her, along with several senior mages and a few more Templars.

“Do you always require so many for a Harrowing?” Morrigan sniffed.  “’Tis most unusual for a twelve year old girl.”  Among the Templars she noticed a very attractive young woman who did remind her a bit of Evelyn.  She also had blonde curls, although hers were softer and were bound back, away from her face, by gold decorative combs and her eyes were a soft baby’s blue.  Her face was also thinner, more of an oval that was, than Evelyn’s.  She also did not have her sister’s charming freckles, Morrigan noted, still she had no doubt that this was Brinna; Evelyn’s Templar sister and Brian’s twin.

Evelyn gave a small smile to her sister, but otherwise kept her head held high and her eyes determined as she stepped into the middle of the chamber.  Grand Enchanter Catrina came forward, holding a bottle of lyrium, which she bade Evelyn to drink.  After Evelyn had done so, the mages began to chant and she fell to the ground, breathing deeply as if asleep.

 

 

Elanna Lavellan was shocked at how easy it had been to sneak into Ostwick’s Circle of Magi.  The circle had plenty of elven servants and she easily blended in.  It seemed that the mages in this particular circle were enough to be allowed to visit their families and pursue their own hobbies.  They also had elves serving them.  She wondered why they were going to join the Mage Rebellion.  No one questioned what she was doing there or why she was carrying a caged animal. 

She slowly crept to the Harrowing chamber and watched as Evelyn Trevelyan began her test.  Everyone was facing her, no one was watching Elanna.  She smiled as she set down the cage and backed away.  “There you go, my pretty.  I have brought you to a room of unsuspecting prey, enjoy.”

She backed away slowly as the Beast hopped menacingly into the Harrowing Chamber.

 

Sooner than anyone could have expected, Evelyn began to stir.  The twins took protective steps forward, glancing at their companions as if to dare them to try and hurt their sister.

Then one of the Templars screamed as a furry, cotton tailed terror jumped on him, bucked teeth ripping out his throat.

The senior enchanter raised his staff, calling on flame to filet the homicidal hare only to have the creature hop onto him and open up his throat as well.

The twins moved into a defensive position in front of their still incapacitated sister.  The Beast hopped at Brian, but he deflected it with his shield, then Brenna did likewise.  The pair protected their sister, but the next Templar to engage the Beast met with death.  Its floppy ears twitched in glee.

That was when the Beast made the mistake of going after Morrigan.  As it hopped at lightning speeds towards her, Evelyn sat up and blasted winter’s grasp at it.  The creature shivered as it tried to break free of the ice incasing it.  Morrigan picked it up by the back of the neck and looked it in the eye.  “What are you?”

“It is obviously possessed by a rage demon,” Ser Robert declared.

“Nay,” Morrigan listened as the Beast cooed and tried to hiss at her.  “’Tis not possessed any spirits or demons.  It merely is living its life as it so chooses and decided not to be a vegetarian, but the head of the food chain.  I admire this, but can not allow it to continue.  It was brought here by a blonde elf in a cage.”  She was sure that blonde elf was Elanna Lavellan. 

“I’ll go get the cage,” Brian rushed out, anxious to get the creature away from his sisters.  He soon returned with the cage and helped Morrigan contain the beast.  “Should we kill the creature or send it to Val Royale?”

“Do you plan to kill the Divine?”  Ser Robert was incredulous.

“I want to study it,” Catrina declared.

“Why not?  ‘Tis not as if I have not encountered dragonlings in circles before,” Morrigan let out a snort of derision.

“I would like to see that creature take on a dragon,” Brenna declared.  “It might just win.”

Morrigan and Ser Robert both watched as Catrina took the rabbit out.  “We will not speak of this again,” Ser Robert declared.

Morrigan looked down at her now kneeling protégée.  “Congratulations, you have passed your Harrowing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome.


	103. No Crows For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rendon Howe attempts to hire new Crows to kill Elissa Cousland.

Rendon Howe was growing impatient.  He was waiting for a merchant whom his last contact with the Crowes said might help him.  He now sat at a booth in the Gnawed Noble Tavern, drinking a mix of apple cider, lime juice, and scotch that the tavern keeper had nicknamed  the Orlesian Battle Scar.  He had been there for longer than someone of his station should be kept waiting.

Finally, an obviously Antivan man came in.  He was older with graying hair and beard and his skin had an ashen quality, although his complexion was obviously that of an Antivan.  He wore a light orange tunic with an orange vest over it.  The man sat across from Howe and ordered  something called Asschabs.  The waitress brought him a mix of stout beer, larger beer, and pale ale.  “I am Cesar, a merchant from Antiva, and you are Rendon Howe, the usurper.”

“No, that’s Loghain,” he choked, realizing what he had just said.  “I mean… I am Loghain’s right hand, Rendon Howe.”

“You have usurped both the teyrn of Highever and the Arldom of Denerim,” Cesar countered.   “Although your usurpations, like those of your master, do not go unchallenged.  Yet that is not what you wanted to talk to me about.”

“I have a job for you,” Howe announced.

“You want to buy some of my goods?” Cesar cocked his head.  “You could have just come by my shop for that.”

“I was told that you can get me a meeting with one of the Crows,” Howe explained.  “I have a job for them.”

“You assume that I know the Crows, because I am Antivan?” Cesar tsked.  “Perhaps I do know one or two, what is this job that you propose?”

“A little thorn in my side who I should have taken care of already has begun harassing my … friend,” Howe remarked.  “She is both a worry politically and personally.”

“Who is this rose whose thorn is pricking you?” Cesar wondered.

“Her name is Elissa Cousland,” Howe declared.  “She is one of the Grey Wardens that Loghain wanted taken care of, yet she is a problem for me for … other reasons.”

One of the Grey Wardens who Zevran and Taliesin had been sent after was Elissa Cousland?  The Crows were lucky that the loss of one agent was all they had suffered when they had tried to fulfill that job.  “No.”  He stood up.

“What do you mean ‘no’?”  Howe also stood.

“The Crows will not touch her,” Cesar affirmed.  “We will not chance the wrath of the Doctor descending upon us again.”

“The Doctor?”  Howe’s face betrayed that he had heard the name, but thought he was someone he could handle. 

“In Antiva, among the Crows, there is a legend; the Legend of the Doctor.  If you ever find a Crow, ask them about it before they kill you,” Cesar walked away.

Howe slumped into his booth and took a sip of his drink.  He could not tell Sophie that he failed.  He would just have to find another way to get rid of Elissa.  Meanwhile, he had Anora to worry about as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome.


	104. The Return of the Teyrn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Highever rebels get unexpected help. Meanwhile, a mage slinks cowardly away from the coming storm.

Erick and Wallace stared at the rough map of Castle Cousland that Myria had sketched out for them.  “This is going to be tricky,” Erick warned.

Wallace nodded.  “We could lose some people on this, but it is better than staying under the rule of the Howes.”

“It would help if we could get one of the Couslands in on this attack,” Neria agreed.  She now stood with the other rebel leaders.  It even amazed her how quickly she had moved up in rank among those determined to take back the teyrn for their rightful ruling family. 

“If you close your eyes and wish really hard, pretty lady, it might just happen,” a voice said from behind her.

Wallace suddenly jumped over the war table and landed in a kneel in front of the newcomer.   “Lord Fergus, you live.  I…”  he choked.  “I am very happy to see  it’s so.”

The others in the room all bowed to Fergus Cousland.  Neria looked around and followed suit.

“I have about two dozen soldiers waiting outside of Highever,” Fergus announced.   “I was scouting ahead to see how hard it would be to sneak them in as they are anxious to see their families.  We have heard rumors of what happened in our absence and most do not even know if their families survived Howe’s attack on the castle.”

“My lord…” Wallace bowed his head.  “Your own family… they…”

“I know,” Fergus found a chair to sit down in.  “I heard rumors as I travelled north.  I stopped and asked about them.”  He took a deep breath.  “Oriana and Orin are gone.  My parents are gone.  Now Loghain and Howe hunt my little sister.”

“She has proven quite capable of taking care of herself,” Erick interjected.

Fergus gave a pained smile.  “Yet despite all of our losses, you are willing to stand up and fight for us, all of you.”

“For some it is loyalty,” Wallace indicated some of the rebels who had gathered.  “For others it is that they refuse to live under Howe’s oppression any longer,” he indicated other rebels.  “For even some others it is that they refuse to let tyranny stand, even if this was not originally their fight,” he gave a nod to Neria.

“My people have been oppressed all of their lives, but they are not badly off as this.” Neria declared.

“Those in the alienage in Denerim are pretty badly off,” Fergus pointed out.

Neria was a bit offended at that, she rarely thought of herself as merely an elf anymore.  She was so used to be treated that same as the human mages, especially since she had been residing in Highever, where the elves were treated well.  She had stopped even thinking of human’s as shem… except those who worked of Howe.  “That is not who I meant by my people,”  she held out a hand and produced a little fire ball then another and another until she was playfully juggling them. 

“Oh,” he smiled.  “How did a Circle Mage end up out here?”

“I may tell you one day,” she noted that those who knew she was an apostate kept quiet about it.  “For now, why don’t you give us the name of the surviving soldiers so we can find out if their families survived and where they are now.”

 

 

It took about a week to locate the families of the returning soldiers.  Fergus and Neria worked closely together during the time as they compared notes about those in hiding and those his men and women had left behind.  In the end, a few of the soldiers had received news as terrible as Fergus’ had been, but the rest were reunited with their families.  Still, they were sworn to retake their land and were determined to do so.

The rebel meetings grew and some became afraid that that meant they were more likely to be caught by Howe’s soldiers, but the fact that more help meant a higher chance of success was undeniable.

“We should be ready for an attack within a fortnight,” Fergus announced after one meeting.  “We will drive Howe’s people out and will be ready if Howe comes with more.  We will not be caught unaware again and I am sure we can count on the town’s people for help.”

“We will succeed,” Wallace swore.

Fergus smiled at Neria, he was shocked that he had grown so attached to her in a matter of weeks.  He also felt guilty for that attachment, as if it was somehow a betrayal to Oriana.  He would have to give himself more time, besides it wasn’t as if anything permanent could be allowed between the son of a teyrn and an elven mage.  When she smiled back, he wondered why nothing could be permitted.  Why not?  “Yes, we will.”

Neria tried to ignore the fluttering in her stomach as Fergus smiled at her.  She barely knew the man and he had recently gone through a great loss; heck, she was still heart sore over the loss of her childhood sweetheart.  “Together,” she swore.

“Might I walk you back to your rooms, my lady?”  Fergus extended an arm out to her.

“Of course, good ser,” she took the arm and let herself just enjoy being in the company of a nice, handsome man.

 

“The rebels are starting to become a problem,” Emily fidgeted with the edge of her blanket.

“I’m sure you will take care of them, nuggets,” Daryn stroked her hair.  His thoughts belied his words, though.  The rebels were growing bolder and he, too, feared that they would soon attack their castle.  If that happened, he chanced being caught and sent back to the circle.  Emily could no longer protect her.  Besides, he once again swore he had heard Neria’s voice.  He supposed that it was guilt playing with his mind. 

His dalliance with Emily was a self-serving on both ends, but he knew that his Neria would be crushed if she learned of it.  Not that they could ever be together again, he reminded himself.  Being together would mean he was captured and he doubted the Templars would let him live after Jowan had framed him.  Still, it was past time to leave. 

He kissed Emily until she grew calm, and then began nibbling on her neck as he knew she liked.  By the time he was thrusting into her, he was planning what he would need to take with him and where he could go.  As she began to moan and signal that she was near her orgasm, he had decided how to sneak out of the city.  By the time he came, himself, he had decided where his next destination would be.  As his bedmate slumbered by his side, he slipped out of the room and then out of the castle; by dawn he had left Highever.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome.


	105. The Return to Ostagar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heros travel back to Ostagar to retrieve Cailan's correspondence.

“O.K.  This is going to hurt,” Elissa looked at the ruins of Ostagar.

“We need to find Cailan’s papers,” Alistair ran a soothing hand down her back, trying to comfort both of them.  “I also want to find his body and give him a proper funeral.  He was my brother, after all.”

Elissa kissed his cheek.  “We’ll find them.”   She unsheathed her swords and marched into Ostagar, head held high and eyes ablaze, as she scanned for those who had taken the lives of their comrades.

They were barely in the gates before they were  attacked by a force of darkspawn.  The darkspawn were easily cut down as those whose hearts were filled with vengeance.  Then another wave came at them and they mowed through them as well. 

One of the horlocks, though, wore dark, heavy armor and seemed to be leading the rest.  On his body they found Cailan’s shield.  Alistair picked up the shield and cradled it.  “It just seems so wrong, finding this here, they have desecrated his things.”

Elissa knelt beside him.  “We’ll clean it and get their taint off,” she rested her forehead against his.  “We’ll make it right.”

He nodded and then kissed her.  “Of course we will.  Let’s keep going.”

They found two more pieces of Cailan’s armor on darkspawn generals, much to Alistair’s consternation.   Then Elissa distracted him again.  “Hey,” she looked around.  “Alistair, this is where we first met.”

Alistair stopped and examined the ruins.  “It is,” he pulled her close and brought his mouth down on hers as they ignored their companions and lost themselves in each other’s arms.  When he came up for breath, he kissed her nose.  “I didn’t realize it then, but it was the luckiest day in my life.”

“Mine too,” she grinned.

“It appears that the squishy ones would like to share their breath and ignore the darkspawn threat,” Shale observed.  “Should I leave them to their dire fate?”

“We’re going, Shale,” Elissa readied her weapons again and continued.  After a few more waves of darkspawn, she found the key that Elric had mentioned.  Nearby was the chest.  In the chest were several documents and a few other items.  There were two small copies of portraits.  One was of Celene and the other of Anora. 

“Why did he have one of each?”  Wynne wondered as she looked over Elissa’s shoulder.

Elissa opened the letters and began to read.  “The first one is from Empress Celene of Orlais” she told the others.  She read the content out loud.

  _To his Majesty, King Cailan of Ferelden:_

_My Warden-Commander assures me that we face a Blight. This thing threatens us both, and we must work together to fight it, lest it devour all. Our two nations have not had a happy history, but that is all it is--history. It is the future that is at stake now. Let us put aside our fathers' disagreements so that we may secure the future for both our countries._

_My Chevaliers stand ready and will accompany the Grey Wardens of Orlais to Ferelden. At your word the might of Orlais will march to reinforce the Ferelden forces._

_Sincerely,_

_Empress Celene I_

“So Cailan was negotiating with Orlais for help,” Alistair grit his teeth.  “They were willing to help us and Loghain killed him over it.  That rotten maggot spawned flaming bastard.”  He turned red.  “Pardon my Orlesian, ladies.”

Elissa took a moment to recover.  “She had never heard such words come out of his mouth.  “I take it you are upset, my prince.  I will let you apologize for your language in private later after you tell me what you really think of Loghain.”

Alistair quirked a half smile at her.  “Ah… as my lady commands.”  He was now pink.

Elissa scanned the next missive.  “That might not be the only reason Loghain turned on Cailan.  Listen to this:

_Your Majesty,_

_My men will arrive as soon as possible to bolster your forces. Maker willing, this Blight will be ended before it has begun._

_Cailan, I beseech you, as your uncle, not to join the Grey Wardens on the Field. You cannot afford to take this risk. Ferelden cannot afford it. Let me remind you again that you do not have an heir. Your death--and it pains me even to think of it--would plunge Ferelden into chaos._

_And yes, perhaps when this is over you will allow me to bring up the subject of your heir. While a son from both the Theirin and Mac Tir lines would unite Ferelden like no other, we must accept that perhaps this can never be. The queen approaches her thirtieth year and her ability to give you a child lessens with each passing month. I submit to you again that it might be time to put Anora aside. We parted harshly the last time I spoke of this, but it has been a full year since then and nothing has changed._

_Please, nephew, consider my words, and Andraste's grace be with you._

_Your loving uncle, Arl Eamon_

“That son of an inbred,” Elissa seethed.  “I  have never felt sorry for Anora before, not even when Cailan wanted me to be his mistress.  Now though… Alistair, you had better not let your ‘uncle’ do something like this to us.”

“Cailan wanted you to be his mistress?” Wynne interrupted.

“I never wanted to be a Grey Warden,” Elissa reminded them.  “He offered to stop Duncan from forcing me to go through the Joining in exchange for becoming his mistress and having a baby for him.”  The man might be Alistair’s brother, and dead, but she still saw red when thinking about that.

“Why don’t you read the last letter,” Zevran prompted.  “I want to know what happened next in this little drama.”

“I can tell you what happened,” Shale informed him.  “Loghain arraigned for the king to die.”

Elissa opened the third, and last missive, it appeared to have been crumpled and the smoothed out again.  Elissa studied it for a minute and then read.

_Cailan,_

_The visit to Ferelden will be postponed indefinitely, due to the darkspawn problem. You understand, of course?_

_The darkspawn have odd timing, don't they? Let us deal with them first. Once that is done, we can further discuss a permanent alliance between Orlais and Ferelden._

_Yours in good times and bad,_

_Celene_

“That seems uncharacteristically familiar for Empress Celene,” Leliana commented.  “I do not believe she acts so familiarly with even her own family members.”

“She is talking about a permanent alliance between the two countries,” Alistair pointed out.  “Is she saying what I think she is saying?”

“I don’t care if Cailan was your brother,” Elissa informed Alistair.  “He was a bloody whoreson.  He was going to throw over his own wife, oh sorry, the proper term is ‘put aside’ his own wife to marry that Orlesian strumpet.  Yet he still offered to keep me on the side to give him babies.”

“Perhaps he had decided to keep his wife and having you birth an heir for him was his way to do so,” Sten pointed out.  “It would be logical if the proposed alliance was unpopular.”

Elissa put the missives in her packet along with the portraits and other valuables in the chest.  “I need to kill more darkspawn, let’s go.”

As they continued further into Ostagar, they passed the sight of Elissa’s Joining.  The chalice was now lying in the ground in the middle of where she had joined a circle with Jory and Daveth.  She wondered if they would have just been killed in the battle if they had made it through the Joining.  She took the chalice and put it in her pack.”

“This was where you went through the Joining,” Alistair stroked her cheek.  Even then, I was overjoyed that it was you who survived.  I’d been so worried that you wouldn’t.”

They recovered another piece of Cailan’s armor before crossing the bridge to the Tower of Ishal. As they stepped onto the bridge, a darkspawn necromancer appeared and raised several skeletons.  He escaped while they dealt with the new threat. 

As they dispatched the last of the skeletons, they noticed something else on the bridge.  Cailan’s body had been stripped and bound to a makeshift idol or effigy that looked like two wings on an easel by rope and spears through his torso.  He was then left there as almost an effigy of the fall of Ferelden’s people.

“They just left him there,” Alistair bemoaned his brother’s fate.  The man he had first met as a little boy when Maric had come to visit him.  He had wanted his sons to know each other without advertising to all of Ferelden that he had more than one son.

Elissa snuggled against her love’s side, as she gazed at the man who had seemed so full of life and vitality when she had first met him.  “No matter how angry I have been with his actions, he didn’t deserve this.”

Dragonsbane let out a low, mournful howl.

“More darkspawn,” Sten grunted in approval as a wave of darkspawn and animated corpses descended on them. 

“We’ll take care of Cailan as soon as we eliminate that necromancer,” Elissa swore as she beheaded and grenlock while kicking a skeleton over.  She then decapitated the skeleton.

Leliana put arrow after arrow in the coming wave.  “It looked like he went into that tower.”

“Let’s go get him,” Shale knocked two darkspawn together and then threw a third one at its comrades.

Oghren hiccupped as he swung his axe at the last surviving darkspawn, while the others continued towards the tower of Ishal.  By the time they had reached it, they had run into two more generals and were now only missing one piece of Cailan’s armor. 

When they entered the tower, Alistair looked around.  “Huh, it looks the same as the last time we were here.”

“That’s because it was crawling with darkspawn then, too,” Elissa pointed out as she performed a whirlwind twirl that left four darkspawn dead.

“Good point,” he drained the mana out of an emissary that had appeared and then beheaded the creature.

“Must it and its paramour always talk during battle?  Wouldn’t it be easier without the constant talking?” Shale threw a piece of broken wall at the far side of the room, wiping out five darkspawn.

“It’s paramour… I mean I… like talking while I fight,” Alistair objected as they moved into the next room. 

They continued to chop through darkspawn until they reached the large hole that Alistair and Elissa remembered from their previous time in the tower.  “I’m pretty sure that is where they came through the first time,” Alistair commented.

“You don’t actually want us to go into the tunnel do you?”  Zevran eyed it warily.  “We are not all like Oghren who actually likes dark, damp places, Although I suspect that is so he can find a cozy place to pass out.”

“I’ll pass you out,” Oghren threatened.

Zevran shook his head.  “That doesn’t even make sense.”

“We’re going, come if you want to,” Elissa jumped into the hole, her companions followed.

They found themselves in an old catacomb filled with giant spiders, which they immediately set upon fighting.

“Why does Ferelden have so many giant spiders?” Wynne wondered.

“I believe that it is a problem throughout Thedas,” Leliana assured her.

They made their way out of the catacombs and indeed found themselves on the battlefield where they had lost their king and all but two Grey Wardens.  The necromancer was waiting for them.  He waved his staff and a group of darkspawn sprang up.  One of them was a large ogre with a sword and dagger sticking out of him.

“Those were Duncan’s,” Alistair recognized the silverite blades.  “I would know them anywhere.”

“Take care of the necromancer,” Elissa ordered.  “I’ll get Duncan’s weapons back.”  While her companions faced the rest of the resurrected darkspawn, she launched herself at the ogre.  She blended into the shadows until she was behind the creature and then she unleashed her punisher move on him, moving her long swords in synch as they cut into his flesh  She then jumped onto his back and crossed her blades across his neck, separating his head from the rest of his body.  “That was for Duncan and Cailan, you piece of darkspawn trash!”

Meanwhile, Alistair had drained the mana from  the necromancer.  He based his shield across the creature’s body, sending it sprawling.  “That is my brother’s sword you hold.  Did you have something to do with desecrating his body?”  He lashed out with his shield again.  “Where is Duncan’s body, did you do something to it, too?”  He hit yet again.  “Well?”

“Um… Alistair,” Zevran raised a hand delicately.  “He is a darkspawn, they can not speak.”

“Good point,” Alistair huffed.  “There is only one thing left then,” he decapitated the necromancer and took back his brother’s sword.

“Hmm,..” Zevran mused.  “I have never seen our ex-Templar being so physical.  Does he get so… carnal… when you two are alone, Elissa?”  He chuckled when he saw both Wardens blush.

“These old bones can not take much more of this,” Wynne griped.

“Nonsense, you are still young and fresh,” Alistair assured her.

“Watch the charm,” she laughed.  “Or you will find yourself waking up next to old bones and wrinkled skin.”

“If that were to happen, we would see if that spirit keeping you alive can do its job after your head goes missing,” Elissa warned.

When Wynne paled, Leliana moved up beside her and hissed.  “I wouldn’t even kid about such things if I were you.  We all know how your old bones like to jump on younger ones the moment you think they are available.”

“What?” Wynne’s jaw dropped.  She supposed she should not have teased Alistair when Elissa was in ear shot.  Young warriors were so territorial after all, but now she realized that Leliana was a real threat to her.  How much did the bard know and was the little assassin plotting against her even now?

“Nothing,” Leliana shrugged.  “is there a reason you are worried?”  She glanced back at Zevran and then walked forward while whistling.

“If it ‘twere my man you had just said that about, I would be removing body parts from you right now,” Morrigan smiled at Wynne and followed Leliana.

It did not take long for the group to return to Cailan’s body.  As Alistair and Sten cut him down, Morrigan protested.  “We should just let the wolves and darkspawn have their fun.”

“We are going to give our king a proper funeral,” Elissa insisted.  “Oghren, I want you and Zevran to make a funeral pyre.

When Cailan’s body was lowered and the pyre built, Alistair gently laid his brother on it.  Leliana performed rights and Morrigan threw a fireball to light the pyre.  As the sparks which turned Cailan to ashes rose in the sky, sending his spirit to its Maker, Alistair wrapped his arms around Elissa.

“Are you all right, my prince?”  She cuddled against him.

“I will be,” he held her tightly and silent said goodbye to his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome.


	106. Morrigan's Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes battle Flemeth

“Why do I  have to play babysitter?” Oghren whined.

“We need to make sure that the swamp witch’s mother does not come hunting for it while we go to kill her,” Shale explained to Oghren.  All of her other companions had already tried.

“Plus, Morrigan has already turned you into a toad,” Elissa reminded him.  “I don’t want to know what Flemeth will do.”

“Thank you for doing this,” Morrigan hesitated and then reached out and embraced Elissa.  “It takes a true friend to kill my mother.”

 

 

“Don’t worry squishy Warden,” Shale looked over at Alistair.  “I will be there for you, it said I have to.”

“I am an ex-Templar about to take on the most infamous witch in history,” Alistair pointed out.  “Of course I am worried.”

Elissa led the group to Flemeth’s hut, saying nothing. 

Flemeth was waiting for them.   “And so you return,” she greeted them.  “Lovely Morrigan has at last found someone willing to dance to her tune.  Such enchanting music she plays, wouldn’t you say?”

“I wouldn’t, no,” Alistair commented.

“We have learned the truth about you,” Elissa announced.

Flemeth laughed.  “Which one?  What has Morrigan told you, hmmm?  What little plan has she hatched this time?”

“She needs me to kille you,” Elissa shrugged.  “She has good reason, this is a preemptive strike.  She knows the truth about you.”

“Some of it she does,” Flemeth agreed.  “She does not know all, though.”

“Are you really her mother?” Zevran spoke up.  “Or are the tales true and you just snatched her from some poor villager or one of the Chasined Folk?”

“Oh,” Flemeth laughed again.  “She is definitely mine.  Of that, there is no question.  As for the situation here, it is an old, old story.  One that Flemeth has told before… and even told.”

“Be wary,” Alistair advised.  “She is now referring to herself in the third person.  That is never a good sign.”

“Let’s skip to the end should we?”  Flemeth continued.  “Do you slay the old retch as Morrigan bids or does the story take a new turn.”

Dragonsbane looked at Alistair and barked.

“He’s right,” Zevran pulled out his sword and dagger.  “She is continuing to refer to herself in the third person.  This is not good.”

“I want the truth of who and what you are and what you intend to do to Morrigan,” Elissa demanded.

“The truth,”  Flemeth shook her head.  “It is just like you sword wielding heroes.  No, no, far better the lie.  Far better the comfort of blankets and shadows and a mother’s love.  If Morrigan wishes my grimoire, take it as a trophy.  Tell her I am slain.”

“Morrigan is more worried about her body than your grimoire,” Elissa countered.  “How many women have you killed over the centuries to continue your unnatural life span?  How many were your own daughters?  It stops now.”

“Unnatural?”  Flemeth laughed again.  “You have no idea.”   Somehow the edges around her frame blurred and she turned into a dragon.

“You made a dragon,” Zevran’s eyes were as wide as saucers.  “Turn her back.”

“She is no problem for me,” Leliana let out an arrow that ripped through one of Flemeth’s wings.  Flemeth landed and blasted flame at her, Leliana rolled out of the way.

Elissa reached into a pack and pulled out a second bow, as well as a crossbow that she threw to Alistair. 

Wynne cast a heroic aura over her companions and then a stone fist at the dragon.  She followed that up with an arcane blast as Leliana continued to fire arrows.  Soon Elissa’s arrows and Alistair’s bolts joined them. 

Dragonsbane circled around the creature that Flemeth had transformed into, with Zevran and Shale at his heels.  He jumped valiantly on her back and ran for her neck while Zevran hacked at one of her legs.  Shale joined in by attempting to tear the uninjured wing off.

Flemeth made the mistake of trying to turn to tear Dragonsbane off of her, exposing one of her eyes to Leliana’s excellent aim.  As she began to shake, Dragonsbane jumped, taking a chunk of neck with him.   He ran to his mistress as Flemeth fell to the ground; as far as anyone could tell, she was dead.

Elissa tried to suppress the regret she felt as she entered Flemeth’s hut and searched for the grimoire.  Morrigan would need it to fight off Flemeth later, if her prediction that Flemeth was not truly dead was correct.  What if she was dead?  Elissa had just killed a woman who saved her life or so she claimed.  As she thought back to the top of the tower, she was sure the sound she heard was one that she was now becoming more familiar with.  Who had really saved her that day?  She found the book and left.  “Let’s get back to camp.”

 

“You did it,” Morrigan ran to Elissa as she approached her friend. 

Elissa held out the book.  “I think she is dead, she appeared to be dead, but she is Flemeth.”

“Indeed,” Morrigan took the book.  “I will not waist this chance you have given me, my friend.  I… I have never had a sister, but you are the closest I shall ever come to the experience.  You may not always feel kindly towards me and may not like what I do, but you will always have my affection and loyalty.”

Elissa hugged her friend as she wondered what Morrigan was plotting that she would be unhappy about.  “I will always be here for you.”

Morrigan pulled away, embarrassed at her show of affection.  “Good.  Now, about those looks that you and the fool shoot across camp at each other.  ‘Tis most shameful, the way your eyes lock and the smiles that would make love gods jealous. The fool must be doing something to please you.”

“He may be a fool, but he is my fool,” Elissa did not realize that she had a silly grin plastered on her face. 

“It is good that someone is willing to claim him,” Morrigan decided.  “Go to him before he starts pouting.”

Elissa grinned and slowly walked to the arms of her prince.

 

 

Green grass gently waved in the breeze as if the dead dragon on top of their hill bothered them not at all.   A woman in a flowing white dress walked towards the body, her skirt and honey blonde hair waved in the wind in tempo with the grass.  She moved one lock behind one of her pointed ears.

She stood before the body for some time.  “Come on Mythal, where are you.  I know you aren’t really dead.  Elanna was fully expecting to see the spirits come out of the dragon’s body, yet there was nothing.  She could not let her time manipulation cost Solas Mythal’s spirit; he would need it to destroy the veil.  After an hour, she concluded that she had either somehow failed her love and Mythal’s soul had escaped or this was not Flemeth’s body.  Where was it then?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcomed


	107. Stop Taking My Things!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas isn't happy about how the war is going.

**Dragon 9:45**

Velanna strode through the black halls of Solas’ fortress within the Black City, her ice blonde hair still in its fashionable bun and her light gray eyes troubled.  She clutched in her had a report that would not make Fen ‘Harel or his lackeys happy.  It was not like she cared about the lackey’s, though.  Brialla and Merrill were just tools to solidify their quest for ultimate elven glory.  They might have to share their world with the demons and spirits that Fen ‘Harel had become so fond of, but they would take they had taken their place over the hated shem and those bastards of the stone.  Somehow, though, they kept fighting back.  Where were her people’s fighting spirit when they needed it so badly?

As she opened the large, heavy, onyx doors into the throne room, she spied Solas on his throne.  Brialla stood at his right hand and Merrill sat at his feet, one hand cupping his calf.

“How goes the battle, my lovely Velanna,” Solas beamed at her.  “Shall we be ready soon to fully restore the Ancient Elves to their glory?”

“I told you that you should have let me lead our forces rather than give them to that shem traitor,” she reminded him.

“Is it not going well?” Merrill blinked innocently at her.  “Loghain defeated the Orlesians; he can take out someone like Alistair.  What has he ever done?  He didn’t even stick around to fight the archdemon, he is no threat.”

“So says the woman who failed to destroy all of the mages who have not sworn fealty to us,” Brialla reminded her.

“I’ll fix that after the battle,” Merrill gazed adoringly up at Solas.  “I could send one of our demons to find the ones who managed to escape.”

“The demons do like you,” Solas stroked her hair, affectionately.  “She seemed more in tune to the ways of her ancestors than almost any other Dalish Elf he had ever met. 

Brialla attempted to not roll her eyes.  How did this demon loving lunatic end up her competition?  She should be the one at their leader’s right hand and only her.

“Our golems are gone,” Velanna announced.  “They were there one minute and gone the next as if they never existed.”

“That’s because they didn’t,” Solas stood.  “Someone is continuing to undo my Elanna’s work.  If I am correct, history will now record that the Anvil of the Void was destroyed.  Velanna, I want you to find out who and what that man in the blue box is.  It must be his and Morrigan’s efforts that are doing this to me.”

“My lord,” she bowed and left.  Great, now she had research duties when she should be leading their forces.  Loghain had better live up to his reputation.

“Are you all right, your lordship?” Merrill pushed herself up onto her knees.

He leaned down and touched her cheek.  “I will be.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome.


	108. A Journey Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elissa realizes that Highever is on the way to Soldier's Peak.

“My grandmother always said that not all those who wonder are lost,” Levi Dryden greeted Elissa and her companions as they met up by Lake Calenhad as they had arranged.  “It should just be a four day trip to Soldiers Peek and then the Grey Wardens will have their old fort back.  We should get started now.”

“It’s too late,” Zevran griped.  “My feet hurt and I want a nice, stiff drink.”

“We’ll get started in the morning,” Elissa told him.  “Tonight we will stay at the Spoiled Princess.” 

The innkeeper cheerfully greeted as they entered the tavern.  “I notice that you have picked up a couple more companions!  Two more rooms than last time?”

“Three,” Leliana slumped into a chair at an empty table.

“It does not have to be,” Zevran protested.  “It is your choice, my little bard.”

“Don’t…”  Leliana’s words were cut off.

“I don’t believe it!” Oghren exclaimed.  “Well, shave my back and call me an elf.  Felsi!”

“Oghren,” the barmaid snorted.  “What are you doing here?”

“It’s fate,” he could not believe he had ran into his ex-girlfriend.  He had started spending time with her after Branka left for the Deep Roads, but she had moved to the surface after an unfortunate incident.  “I’m helping the Grey Wardens.”

“Oh you’re helping them are you?” She asked disdainfully.  “Has their job become so stressful that they needed a  jester to follow them around?”

“Don’t tell me that you are still made at me?” He protested.  “I didn’t do anything that bad.”

“You are a drunken sot who challenged a roast to a fight at my father’s funeral,“ she reminded him.  “And you lost.”

“That fight was fixed,” he objected.

She let out a long sigh.  “Oghren, what do you want?”

“I just wanted to tell you that I was happy to see you safe and doing well.  I have to go; the archdemon doesn’t wait for anybody.  If we offend him, he might just turn his whole Blight around and go home.”

“Wait you’re going?” She objected.

“Well…” He had a feeling that telling her that he was staying at the inn that night was not a good idea.

“I haven’t called you a bronto’s behind yet,” she protested.  “You haven’t called me a heartless shrew.  I haven’t called you a nug’s behind.”

“I guess I could stay longer,” he sat down to watch her.

“Even Oghren is finding love,” Zevran slumped in a chair as he watched Oghren and Felsi.  “Yet I have lost mine.”

“Zevran, come walk with me,” Elissa stood up and walked out of the tavern, Zevran followed.  As she walked down to the lake, she stopped and put a hand on his arm.  “You really hurt Leliana, you know.”

“I know that she is a devout Andrastian,” Zevran sighed.  “I was raised in a whore house and then as a crow, though.  I can not hide that I believe that one’s own power base is more important than religious devotion.”

“You two have a fundamental difference of faith there,” Elissa observed.  “Although, Leliana would find a way to merge power and devotion together.  She can be quite ruthless, but there is no questioning her belief in the Maker and Andraste.  You need to decide if you can compromise and acknowledge how important it is to her.”

“I do,” he objected.  “I don’t see why I need to change my beliefs, though.”

Elissa began walking along the lake’s shore.  “I would say there was a way for you two to try and salvage your relationship if it weren’t for your last night in Redcliffe.”

“What do you mean?” Zevran refused to look at her.  “I… I merely went to the tavern with Jack and the mages and had… a few drinks.”

“Is that what they are calling it these days?” Her expression was one that said that she was not buying his druffalo shit. 

“I don’t know what you mean,” he said defensively.

“Where did Bethany go when you returned to the castle with Jack and Wynne?”  Elissa led him with a question.

“She also went back to the castle.  I assume to her room to sleep,” Zevran didn’t like where the question was leading.

“She didn’t decide to join Jack and Wynne in your room?”  Elissa deduced.

Zevran knew that he had been caught and wondered how long Elissa had known about the little mange trois.  Had she told Leliana?  That would explain Leliana’s added anger towards him, although he could easily argue that he was a free agent.  She had broken up with him, after all.  He could do as he pleased with other men and women now; she had no grounds for anger.  What had been the question again?  “She declined our invitation.  Have you told Leliana about the night?”

“Leliana told me,” Elissa revealed.  “She had gone to talk to you and saw the entire thing.  Really, Zevran, Wynne?”

“The mage has needs to,” Zevran pointed out.  “How could I not be a gentlemen and fulfill them for her.”

“Along with Jack,” she gave pursed her lips.  “Uh, huh.”

Zevran sighed.  “So any advice on what I should do next?”

“You first need to decide what you want,” she admonished.  “Then figure out how to either move on or to get her back.”  She turned and began to walk back to the inn.

“It would help if I could move on to you,” he wiggled his eyebrows at her and she couldn’t help but giggle.

“Good luck,” she kissed his cheek and then noticed Alistair watching them.  She beamed as she walked to him.  “Hello, handsome.”

A deep frown marred his attractive face.  He coughed.  “This may not be my place, but I must ask.  What is going on between you and Zevran?”

How would that not be his place?  Why did he think something was going on?  Did he not trust her?  “Nothing, we’re friends and we needed to talk.”

“Oh,” Alistair looked relieved.  “I had the impression that you might have feelings for him.”

“Yes, feelings of friendship and comradery,” she was confused.  Where was this coming from?

“Well, what about me?  How do feel about me?”  He looked nervous.

“I love you, you idiot!”  She felt her hands clench into fists.  “Would I be having regular sex with you if I didn’t?  I have told you how I feel.”

He grabbed her and kissed her, turning to press her back against the inn’s walls with his own body as he plundered her mouth.  “Good.”

“I didn’t realize you were the jealous type,” she was also thrilled at his reaction.  He was often shy about public displays of affection.

“Apparently I am,” he grabbed her hand and led her into the inn, passed their friends, and up the stairs to their room.  As they went through the door he pushed her against the wall and kissed her again.  “I… I just know how lucky I am to have you and am not blind to the desires of our friends.  Zevran has wanted you since he joined us.”

She didn’t deny it; he had hit on her more than once.  “He isn’t who I want, though.  He is a good friend, but that is it.”

Alistair turned her around; he shed his gloves, and began unlacing the ties on her top.  His hands were quick and rough, but the kisses he trailed after them were slow and gentle.  “Who is it you want?”

“We have discussed that,” she reminded him as he peeled off her top and kissed a trail down her spine.  He then placed her hands against the wall.

“Have we?”  He lifted her skirt and slowly pulled down her smalls.  “Is it Leliana?  You do know that she goes both ways, don’t you?”

“Leliana is a good friend, almost like a sister,” she protested.  Then she let out a little moan as he gripped her thighs, spreading them, and chased little kisses and nips up her legs.  She tried to move off the wall, but he gripped her waist with one hand and her thigh with the other, holding her in place.

“Where do you think you are going?”  His voice was now teasing.  He flicked out his tongue and gave a quick stroke between her mound.  “Is it Oghren who you want then?”

She laughed despite her building sexual frustration.   His head was under her skirt and he was gently nipping one of her butt cheeks.  “He wishes.”

“Who is it, then?”  He stood and slowly moved his hands up her torso until he cupped her breasts, kneading gently.

“Alistair!”  She pushed back against him.

“Is that who?”  He stepped back and quickly shed his armor.  “Good.”  He lifted her skirt with one hand and positioned himself with the other.  Placing both hands on the wall beside hers, he entered her.

She gasped and then moaned as he pistoned his hips against hers, driving deeper and deeper.  She moved back against him trying to keep paste.  “I’m…” she thrust back against him.  “Glad…” Another thrust filled her, she could feel him everywhere.  “That you…” She moaned as they thrust together again  “stopped with this jealousy crap.”

He pulled out.  “Did you just say stop?”

She turned around to face him.  He stood before her wearing only his greaves and his trousers around his ankles.  It was evident that he had not finished and was growing even more excited looking at her.  “You know what I said.”

His gaze raked her.  She stood before him in her short skirt and boots, nothing else.  Maker’s breath, she was beautiful.  He couldn’t stop the reverent hand that skimmed down her from neck to hip.  “Are you saying you didn’t want me to stop?”  His voice was teasing; he bent down to take one of her breasts into her mouth. 

“I didn’t want you to stop what you were doing,” she placed a gentle hand on his head as he continued to suckle.  “I want you to stop getting jealous.  There is no need for you to ever to be envious of my feelings towards anyone else.”

“Oh?”  He stood and began nibbling at her neck.

“You will always be the one I love,” she swore.  “Always.”

“And you will always hold my heart,” he vowed, lifting her up on the wall to position her again.  “Now and forever,” he thrust back up into her.  Holding her in place, he now set a gentle pace, building slowly as she wound her legs around his waist.  They slowly made love, their bodies attempting to express their pledges of undying love as they came together.

 

 

Elissa was humming as she spread a map across one of the tables in the Spoiled Princess during breakfast.  It was an interesting to counterpart to Alistair’s singing, which he had been doing since they dressed to join their companions.  She grinned up at him as he joined her.

“What did they put in your morning tea?” Leliana grumbled as she dug her fork into a plate of eggs.

“I’m sure they are just excited about getting a fortress for their people,” Levi was excited about the adventure he was about to go on.

“Aye, it’s more likely they enjoyed a night of rutting like I did,” Oghren laughed as he joined them.  Felsi shot him a look of daggers, but also blushed.

“Here we are,” Levi indicated Lake Calenhad.  “This is where Soldier’s Peek is,” he indicated a spot about halfway between Highever and Amaranthine.

“Alistair,” Elissa looked up at her prince and then back at a spot on the map.

“I see it, my love,” he covered her hand with hers.  “It’s too dangerous.”

“We have to travel through Highever, it’s the fastest way,” she looked up at him, her eyes imploring.

“That doesn’t mean we need to do anything rash,” he disagreed.  “Besides, it would only take a day to go around.  What if Howe is there?”  He saw the flash in her eyes.  “I mean, what if his men recognize you.  He left a good portion of his soldiers there.”

“Most of them don’t know me,” she disagreed.  “Remember that Jory didn’t know who I was and he was one of my father’s soldiers at one point.”

“It’s dangerous,” he stroked her cheek.  “I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

“What are you two talking about?” Levi was totally confused.  He had been talking about Soldier’s Peak, but somehow the two Grey Wardens he was relying on had become sidetracked and were discussing going to Highever.”

“You know that Elissa is a Cousland,” Leliana reminded him.  “She isn’t going to get that close to her home and not go.”

“I need to see my people,” Elissa’s eyes were pleading as they looked into Alistair’s.  “I must know if they are all right and if there is anything I can do for them now.  I’m their teyrna.”

He sighed and rested the top of his head against hers.  “I know.  We are all going with you, though, and you will be cloaked.”

“Agreed,” she lifted her head to kiss the top of his.

“What about your golem?” Levi did not like this one bit.

Elissa thought for a minute.  “Wynne is a circle mage.  She will act as if she has control of Shale and is merely stopping in Highever for supplies.”

“All right,” Alistair gave in.  “You are not going to do anything rash, though.  There will be no killing of Howe’s men just because they work for Howe.”  She pouted at him.  “Fine, unless you think we won’t get caught for it.”

 

 

Levi was still grumbling about their delay in Highever the first day of their journey.  Then his grumbling grew even louder.

They stumbled onto a skirmish of the bann and arls civil war with Loghain.  Loghain’s men were on Bann Telmen’s land, facing against his soldiers.  “Neither we nor Bann Telmen will ever bend knee to Loghain,” the captain leading Telmen’s soldiers faced down Loghain’s lieutenant.

“You will submit to King Loghain!” The lieutenant shouted.

“What seems to be the problem here?”  Elissa boldly walked between the two set of combatants who were about to charge one another.

“Unless you are here to assist your king, stranger, I suggest you move on,” the lieutenant warned her.

“Oh,” she gave a wicked smile.  “I will assist my king, but Loghain is not my king and never will be.  Long live the Theirins!”  She unsheathed both swords and decapitated the lieutenant.

Telmen’s men cheered and charged Loghain’s.

“That’s my girl,” Alistair smiled at his love as he cut down more of Loghain’s enforcers.

“Can’t we just get to Soldier’s Peek?”  Levi dropped into the grass, shivering, hoping neither side found him or accidently trampled on him.

“Now this is more like it,” Oghren swung his axe, felling one of Loghain’s soldiers.  “This is much better than all of this walking that we have been doing.”

Soon the battle was over.    Telmen’s captain extended a hand to her.  “Thank you for your help.  Might I ask your name so I can tell Telmen who has defended his land from the usurper?

“I am Elissa Cousland,” she shook the hand.  “I am always willing to defend my fellow countrymen from usurpers.  Tell Benn Telmen that I fought as a representative of Prince Alistair, son of King Maric Theirin and the rightful heir to Ferelden’s throne.  He will always defend his noble’s rights and freedoms and will protect Ferelden from usurpers.”

“Really, darling,” Alistair moaned.

“She almost makes you sound heroic,” Morrigan commented.

“I will gladly do so,” the captain bowed and went to report to his bann.

 

Levi Dryden again became discouraged when his companions stopped to help a caravan being attacked by darkspawn and then helped a little girl who had fallen down a well.  The girl turned out to be yet another bann’s daughter.

On the morning of the third day, when Levi had hoped to be in Soldier’s Peak, Elissa was gazing up at a castle surrounded by tall pines and set on a large hill. A city was at the base of that hill.  “Home,” she whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome and sometimes solicited.


	109. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Highever Resistance gets yet more help.

Elissa had donned a heavy black cloak for her trip through Highever.  It was still late winter; so much of the populace wore cloaks.  The city was different than she remembered.  It had always been full of life and the people usually held their heads high and called friendly greetings as they went about their business.  Now many kept their heads down and few called out.  It was as if someone had died and they were all in deep mourning.  Someone had died, she recalled; her parents and most of her family and their staff.   She spied a few people she knew, but not many.

“I have to get Howe out of my lands,” she swore. 

Alistair reached out and rubbed her back.  “You will.  We just have to take care of Loghain and that pesky archdemon first.”

She gave him a soft, sad smile.  “I just hate seeing them like this.  This used to be such a happy place.  Let’s go to the best tavern around and see if we can get some news.”

“News only,” Wynne commanded.  “It is bad enough that Shale and I are drawing so much attention.”

“it is right,” Shale did not sound happy.  “I hate all villagers.  Did you see that statue by that pond, it was covered in bird filth.  I want to crush something.”

“Come on,” she led them to the Seawolf’s Rest.  As she entered, she scanned her surroundings.  The place was busier and happier than the streets had been.

“How did you manage to get Howe’s troops to stop coming in?” One patron asked the innkeeper.

“Ever since Commander Emily’s boy-toy abandoned her, she has forbidden her men to drink here,” the innkeeper chuckled.  “it appears that my ale must be the reason he didn’t stick around.”

“Amell left her?”  A pretty chestnut haired elf set down her mug and looked intently at the innkeeper.

“It seems you aren’t the only woman he loved and left,” the innkeeper’s expression became more sympathetic.  “Your ex has broken another heart and left town.”

“I don’t believe it,” Wynne gasped.  “That is Neria Surana.”

“It looks like the Warden has found her for you.”  Zevran then looked at Elissa.  “You really are good.”

“We’re supposed to be incognito here,” Leliana hissed at Wynne.

“Neria does not know that I am with the Grey Wardens,” Wynne assured her.  “I just want to make sure that she is all right.”

Dragonsbane gave a short bark and hid his paw under his nose.

The innkeeper turned from the younger mage and stared at the dog for a minute.  “Dragonsbane?  He came around the bar and squatted before the dog.  “It is you, isn’t it?  You survived the attack on the castle.  Why aren’t you with your miss…?”  The realization of who had to be with the mabari dawned on him.  Lifting his eyes, he confirmed his suspicions.  “My lady,” he breathed, staring into Elissa’s face.

One of the patrons, one who had been drinking with Neria, stood and approached.  “They say rebellions are built on hope and here the Maker has sent us two signs of hope in just a couple of months. “

“Wallace?” Elissa knew him.  “Two signs?  What do you mean?”

Before Wallace could answer, the tavern doors opened again.  The room braced, afraid that Howe’s soldiers had somehow heard of Elissa’s return, then relaxed at the new comer.  “What is going on here?”  The rebels’ new leader questioned.

Elissa spun around at the sound of the voice.  “Fergus!”  She launched herself at him.  He stiffened for a second, and then opened his arms as Elissa’s hood fell from her head.

“Pup!”  He laughed as he spun her around.  “I can’t believe it is you, the Maker be praised.”  He still kept ahold of her, carrying her to the table where Neria and Wallace sat.  “Neria, this is my baby sister, Elissa.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Neria smiled at her.  “I had heard that Fergus’ sister had become a Grey Warden.  Half of the people of Highever have sworn that you must have died with the rest of them at Ostagar.”

“No, I was one of the two who survived,” she looked over at Alistair.  “The other one is right over there.  Alistair, come meet my brother.”

Alistair sat down beside Elissa.  “It is nice to meet you.  Elissa has been frantic to find you.  She refused to believe you were dead, no matter what anyone else said.”

“I knew you were too tough to die,” she beamed at her brother.

“Actually, I was saved by a man who called himself the Doctor,” Fergus admitted.  “Although, many tell me I must have been injured in battle and hallucinated meeting him.  I admit it was strange; there was a blue box that was bigger on the inside and everything.”

“Oh, you weren’t hallucinating,” Elissa assured him.  “I know the Doctor.  It’s all real; the box, his companions, his powers, all of it.”

“Oh, good,” he motioned for a drink.  “I’m not crazy.”

“We would love you, even if you were,” Neria realized what she had just said and blushed.

Elissa glanced from her brother to the elven mage and back.  It had been less than a year since Fergus had become a widower, but there was definitely something between the two of them; something she suspected the pair was unaware of.  She only caught onto it having done a similar dance herself recently.  “Let me introduce you to my team,” she didn’t think it time to point out the couple’s developing feelings.  “The mage leading the golem is Wynne.”

“Wynne?” Neria followed the direction that Elissa indicated.  “I’m surprised to see you here.”

“What are you doing here, young lady?” Wynne demanded.

“She is protecting the people of Highever,” Fergus jumped to Neria’s defense.  “And she is helping to fight Howe and his horrid men.  She is doing more good here than she ever could have locked in a mage tower.”

“Especially after that tower was overrun by abominations,” Wallace added.  “At least those are the rumors I heard.”

“They’re true,” Elissa confirmed.  “Uldred, one of their senior enchanters enticed a large number of mages to begin using blood magic.  Then he led them in an uprising.  Of course, anyone who did not join their cause was ether killed or captured and forced to become an abomination.  Demons, naturally, began to run amok.”

“Good times,” Sten agreed.

“Well… is that really the point?” Wynne sat down next to Neria.  “I’m glad that you are safe.”

“Safe?”  Neria looked at her fellow rebels.  “Highever is not exactly safe anymore, although we have done a lot to change that.  The injustices that Howe and his minions have unleashed on this land were second only to those that have been perpetuated on the mages and elves of the alienage.”

“What are we going to do about that?” Elissa turned to her brother.

“In three days’ time, we are going to take back our home, pup,” Fergus declared.  “We have a maid who will help us sneak in and I have several of my men hidden in the city.  Do you have anything that you can add to our efforts?”

“We are still finalizing plans,” Neria added.  “So we still welcome all help. “

“A second mage would be helpful,” Wallace nodded to Wynne.

“Oh, I have brought two mages, not one,” Elissa indicated Morrigan.  “I also have a dwarven warrior, who is still internally raging about the time he spent as a toad and thus wants to use his axe on anything and everything,” she indicated Oghren.

“A toad?”  Wallace raised an eyebrow.

“I got better,” Oghren muttered.

“The Doctor turned him back,” Elissa continued on with introductions.  “Sten is a Qunari; give him cookies and he will like you.  Zevran is an ex-assassin who is not as good at picking locks as he would like, but he is decent at mixing poisons.  Leliana is an ex-bard and is the most amazing lock smith I have ever met.  She can open anything.  She can also hit a target a hundred feet away.  Shale, as you can tell, is a golem.”

“How did you meet these people?” Fergus studied the group.  What had his sister been up to?

“It’s a long story,” she told him.  “A very long one.”

“You can tell me all about it once we take the castle,” he put an arm around her.  “What about your boyfriend there?  Oh, don’t give me that look; it’s obvious you two are a couple.  Can he fight?”

“I wasn’t giving you any look,” Elisa insisted.  “Alistair is not only a fellow Grey Warden; he was training to be a Templar before Duncan rescued him from the Chantry.”

“We can’t stay after we help retake the castle,” Alistair warned.

Elissa sighed.  “We need to get to Denerim.  Arl Eamon is going to call a Landsmeet as soon as we get there.  He is going to stand against Loghain.”

“We also have to get to Soldier’s Peak,” Levi reminded her.

“Who is he?” Fergus studied the man.  “Why didn’t you include him with your people?”

“Oh, that is Levi,” Elissa introduced him.  “He is a member of the Dryden clan, you heard about them from our tutor during History lessons.  His skills include cowering and shivering uncontrollably with fear whenever there is fighting to be done.  He is quite good at it.”

“It looks like we have more planning to do,” Wallace pulled out several drawings and makeshift blueprints of Castle Cousland.

“Don’t forget my team,” the man in black strode into the tavern.

“Doctor!”  Elissa stood up to greet him.  “What are you doing here?  You said you would see me in Denerim.”

“Well, yeah,” he smiled.  “But I wasn’t going to miss the retaking of Cousland Castle, now was I?”

 

 

As night fell over Highever, Dragonsbane ran out of the Seawolf’s Rest to convene with his mabari brothers whom he had not seen since he accompanied Elissa on her journey away from her beloved home.  They sniffed each other in greeting and then howled at the moon before discussing what had been happening in the teyrn.

In one corner of the Sea Wolf, Elissa sat watching the Doctor tune her harp.  He had insisted that she bring it out and play.  Somehow it seemed appropriate since the only person she had played in front of since leaving was Alistair.  Alistair sat down beside her as the Doctor handed the instrument back to her.  She began playing a sad tune about a ship lost out in the sea, Alistair sang beside her.

_Tried to take it all away,_

_Learn her freedom... just inside a day,_

_And find her soul to find there fears are laid..._

_Tried to make her love their own,_

_They took her love... they left her there,_

_They gave her nothing back that she would want to own..._

 

Fergus smiled as he heard them.   Despite all he had lost, he finally felt as if he were truly home again.  He looked at the backgammon board that was set between himself and Neria and then glanced at her hands as she rolled.  She had nice, soft hands he noticed.  Then he looked up into her dark brown eyes, they reminded him of milk chocolate.

“Your sister is rather good,” she observed.

“Hmm…” He had to think back to what she had just said.  “Yes, she is.  Our mother insisted that she learn the softer arts as well as wielding dual weapons; music, drawing and painting, archery, blending in shadows, poison making, that sort of thing.

Leliana sat down beside him and watched the game.  “I don’t suppose you know why this tavern is called the Seawolf’s Rest do you?  I have heard a legend of a pirate called the Seawolf.”

“Yes,” Fergus rolled the die.  “It was named after Eleanor Cousland, my mother.  She was the Seawolf.  Has Elissa not told you the story?”  As Leliana tried to recall if that is where she had first heard the legend, Fergus continued.  “She was one of the three daughters of the Bann of Waking Sea.  During the war against Orlais, she began having her ship _The Mistral_ attack Orlesian merchants and navy ships.  She was so good at it, that they began calling her the Seawolf.”

“Your mother was a pirate,” Leliana was surprised.  She glanced over at Zevran.  He was sitting with his little inamorato, Jack, and they were chatting with the maid from the castle, Myria.

“No,” Fergus glanced at the scene Leliana was watching as Neria rolled the die.  He wondered what was bothering her so much.  “She was the daughter of a bann, the piracy was more of a hobby that she was really enthusiastic about.  That is how Elissa got the nickname pup, by the way.”

That distracted Leliana.  “Really?”

Fergus studied the board for a second.  He was losing.  “She was the Seawolf’s cub even more than I was.   While I learned warrior skills like our father, she took to our mother’s rogue skills like a duck to water.  Plus, she can even sail a ship through a storm, boy father had a heart attack when he realized they had a ship out on the Waking Sea in a storm.  Well, calling her cub just didn’t seem right, so it turned into pup.”

“Is there anything she can’t do?” Leliana was beginning to feel inadequate.

“Sure,” Fergus smiled.  “She has no idea what to do with a shield when she holds it, it just gets in her way.  She also is a horrible seamstress.  Do  not ask her to repair your clothes.  Oh, and she is easy to beat at Backgammon and Wicked Grace.”

“So are you,” Neria commented and then grinned as she won their game.

“I am not…” Fergus studied the board.  “You are just really good at this, my lady.  We’re about even in chess, but that is because she plays dirty.”

Neria called for a chess board.  She wanted to see if she could beat the Cousland siblings in that, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song they are singing is called Ocean Gypsy. I, personally, last heard it performed by Blackmore's Nigght.   
> Comments are always welcome.


	110. The Taking Back of Highever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes liberate Castle Cousland.

                Hours before the sun rose on Highever, things seemed quiet in Castle Cousland.  Lady Emily lay restless in her bed.  Howe would probably scream himself bloody if he learned that she had sent off six men to search for Daylen Amell.  She would at least spare her job and life by claiming that he might have secrets and could possibly be helping rebels retake the teyrn.  After all, what secrets of the castle may he have learned?

                In the kitchen, the cook began to prepare breakfast.  He enjoyed being able to use the castle’s facilities rather than cook over a meager campfire as he had done for Howe’s men on their many campaigns.  It was even he who had killed the previous cook and staff; gleefully looking over the new area he would occupy.  He used that fact every time Commander Emily had wanted him to go out with the men and let one of the other soldiers take care of food preparation.  Killing that old woman and those elves was worth it, he chuckled to himself.  He turned at the sound of a noise, mouth dropping when the pantry door opened and a large mabari trotted out.  Then the mabari’s mistress immerged, before he could make a noise, her wrist flicked and a small dagger pierced his eye.

                “Come on,” Elissa motioned to her companions.  She had re-entered her home the way she left it.  She looked down at the body and the uniform of one of Howe’s people.  Myria had already confirmed that he had come with Howe, it made sneaking in easier.  She could just kill him and not worry about the alarm being raised.  “We’ll clean out any soldiers in the family area and then join the others in the main hall.

 

                The TARDIS landed with a soft whine in the library of Castle Cousland.  As the Doctor and his companions emerged, they scanned the area.  A pile of dust had collected on the large collection of books and the desks where loving tutors had once taught the Cousland children history, science, match, and reading and writing.  “Jack, I want you and Bethany to clear out the guard post and treasury.”

                “That’s it?” Jack was insulted.  “That will take about two seconds.”

                “He’s right,” Bethany admitted.  “The guards should be caught unexpected.”

                “If the fighting hasn’t started yet, then clear out any rooms between there and the chapel.  Rose and I will be securing that area.”

               

As the sun rose, Commander Emily appeared in the dining hall, but it was strangely empty.  She would have a word with the cook about not having her breakfast ready for her when she surfaced from her room.  She supposed the rest of the guards were in the main hall, hopefully that was where they were being fed.

The main hall was indeed full, it seemed that most of the guards in the castle were there, although some had obviously not been eating well; their uniforms and armor didn’t seem to be quite fitting right.  She probably was just seeing things due to her lack of sleep.  She didn’t know why she cared that that apostate had left her high and dry, sneaking out in the middle of the night like a thief; like a thief who had stolen her heart.

The hall gates swung open and a guard let a group of cloaked travelers in, one was a dwarf.  “It is Old Tegrin a traveling merchant from Orzammar.  He says that he comes to the castle to trade once a year,” the guard reported.

“Old Tegrin can speak for himself,” Tegrin scowled at the guard.  “I have stock fresh from Orzammar, now where is the teyrna?  She usually takes a peek at my goods before the teyrn starts trading.”  He still did not know how he had let the Doctor convince him to do this; he owed the man a favor or two, though.

“Teyrn Howe is not in residence at this time,” Emily strode towards Tegrin.  “Now take yourself off before we feed you to the mabari.”

“Now, now,” Tegrin raised a hand.  “Don’t be too hasty, after all Highever mabari are not cannibals.  They won’t eat another person. “   

From behind her, a mabari barked in agreement.  “What the…” She turned, looking for the dog.

“Now Old Tegrin’s assistant has something to say to you,” Tegrin continued.

A cloaked man behind him stepped forward.  “ _Tha Couslands eiridh agus ann fiù 's barrachd glòir!_ ”  He shed his cloak to reveal a tall man with reddish hair and a light beard.

“Who are you,” Emily demanded to know.

Behind her came another shout, this one is a female voice.  “ _Cuiribh an moiteil usurpers ìosal!_ ”  One of the soldiers cast off their heavy cloak to reveal a red haired woman wearing Grey Warden armor.  Then half of her guards stood and threw their capes and ill-fitting armor off; only to reveal lighter armor underneath.   They attacked her remaining guards.  One pointed a strange device at a chandelier that came crashing down, almost crushing her.  Then a golem appeared.

“Where are my reinforcements?”  She demanded as she charged the man who had first begun shouting in the ancient Highever language.   No one answered, as half fought for their lives and the other half fought to get out of the hall.  They were pinned in, though, by fed up villagers and the friends of those whose House her master had tried to displace.  She raised her sword against Fergus only to have a cage form around her.  The bars were made of electricity.

From behind Fergus a slight figure materialized.  While the elf was not in mage robes, she was carrying a staff.  “Tell your men to lay down their weapons and leave Highever forever,” she demanded.

“You can’t make me,” Emily sneered.  She kept the sneer in place as the bars of her cage shrunk inwards.

“No, but your alternative is death,” Neria walked up to her.  “Believe me; I don’t want you to say a word.  I would like nothing better than to use my magic to slowly squeeze you to death; it would be justice for the maids killed because they refused your men, for the farmers and merchants that you stole from, for the innocents you have ground under your boot for the fun of it, for all that you and your people have taken.”

“You will never defeat us!” Emily hissed, as the bars inched closer.

“Do you know what that sound you are hearing is?” Fergus stepped closer.  That is the sound of your men attempting to escape justice and failing.   Oh, look, my baby sister just decapitated one of them.  Now she has sliced two others in half.  The golem she brought with her is playing bowling with one of your people as the ball and the rest as pins.  Nice, she just scored a strike.  Perhaps I will let them play ball with your head after this is over.  Who did Howe send in to kill the Cousland family?”

“Howe killed Bryce and Eleanor, they were traitors and deserved to die,” Emily snarled.

“Wrong answer,” Neria let the bars inch even closer.

“Who killed the teyrn’s grandson and Oriana?”  Fergus stepped closer still.  “Was it you?”

“No, Howe liked to keep Paedan close to him,” Emily revealed.  “He was killed mysteriously at an … establishment in Denerim.”

“Paedan you say?” Fergus would remember that name.

“It wasn’t so mysterious!” Elissa shouted from across the room, where she had just finished a whirlwind move that killed four guards.  “I left a calling card!”

“She made it obvious that it was us,” Alistair beheaded a guard who was not fleeing fast enough.  He nodded to Jack who had taken on two guards at once, while protecting Rose’s back.

“Why do you care about that little whelp and his harlot mother,” Emily spat at him.  “He and all of his family are dead.  We wiped out the Couslands.”

Fergus exchanged a glance with Neria, who released her hold on the static cage and let it slowly pull inwards.  “Those were my wife and son and we are far from dead,” he waited for the cage to begin crushing her before he added “bitch.”

When Fergus and Neria looked around, they beheld the rebels cheering.  Howes men had either escaped or lay dead.  From the pile of bodies on the floor, there was doubt that there could be any others in the castle.

Elissa strode up to him, grinning.  “We did it; we have retaken our home.”

He reached out and tucked one of her curls into the careful braid she had wound that morning.  “You still have work to do.  I’ll clean up here and will secure the castle.  With any luck, I’ll be able to make that landsmeet myself.  Go save Ferelden, pup.”

Elissa nodded and kissed his cheek.  “Protect our home; I’ll fight harder knowing that it is here waiting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome.


	111. Soldier's Peak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Heroes clear out Soldier's Peak, Avernus is not needed.

“One of these days, I’m going to say no,” Elissa declared as they emerged from the cave and found herself facing a crumbling gate.  The building behind it was large and once grand, although time had not been kind.

“I told you I would get you here,” Levi crowed.  “Maker’s breath, look at the size of her.  What a fortress.”

“Oh, come on, you got lost at least three times,” Elissa pointed out.

“Plus, Eamon probably expected us a week ago,” Alistair pointed out.  “Soldier’s Peak,” he scanned the fortress.  It looks like it’s seen better days, better centuries is more like it.”

“There are no darkspawn here,” Sten griped.  “Why are we here?”

Before them a scene suddenly materialized.  It was of a commander shouting orders at his men, demanding they fall back.

A soldier approached him.  “Taking the Peak will not be easy, m’lord.”

The commander ignored the fact that his soldier was now picking his nose.  “I gave the Wardens one chance to die with honor.  Instead, they hole up like cowards.  We follow the king’s advice then.  Starve them out.”

 Then the scene disappeared.  Levi slowly backed away.  “What was that?  I felt a bit woozy there.  I’m not mad am I?  You saw it, too?”

Leliana spoke up, although she did not assess Levi’s mental state.  “I heard an Orlesian ballad about something like this.  A beauty trapped in a dream.  In the song, Bellissa never wakes up.”

“Your pretty friend here is making me nervous, Warden,” Levi eyed her warily.  “How is this even possible?  The place must truly be haunted.”

“It is likely that the veil is just thin here,” Wynne assured him.  “Why are you worried?”

“The veil?”  Levi was beginning to think he was going insane.

“The veil is what separates our world from the Fade,” Elissa didn’t know why Levi was not taught this by a priest like every other Ferelden child.  “You know the world of demons and spirits.”

“Demons?”  Levi looked like he was trying not to pee his trousers.  “Thank Andraste you came, Warden.”  He let out a long sigh.  “After you.”

“Let’s make sure the area is secure,” Elissa scanned her surroundings again.  “Alistair, Dragonsbane, and I will scout up the hill to my left.  Leliana, you will take Morrigan and Shale down the hill to my right.  The rest of you stay here and try not to get attacked the moment half of us leave.”

“Of course we’ll be attacked by something unnatural and ferocious the moment you leave,” Oghren burped.  “That’s why I like travelling with you.”

Sure enough, the moment that Elissa reached the top of the Peak, they were attacked by walking skeletons.  Some wore armor with the sigil of the Theirin family on it.  The others wore the emblem of the Grey Wardens.  Elissa began cutting those around her down as Alistair bashed them back into the ground and Dragonsbane gnawed on their bones.

By the time they made it to the bottom of the hill, the skeletons once again lay on the ground; although Levi was cowering in a corner of the staircase leading into the fort.  “Where are the rest?” Oghren demanded.

“We only had a few,” Leliana still had her bow out as she walked up the hill.

“Let’s check the fortress, I’m sure we’ll find more,” Elissa strolled up the stairs.

 

As they entered the fortress, they were greeted by more spirits, or rather remnants left by a replayed memory.  Those they saw this time wore the armor of Grey Wardens.

A mage spoke with his commander.  “The men’s morale is low.  My spells are of no use in this matter, commander.”

“There is more to leading men than sorcery,” the commander insisted.  “Avernus, I will remind them that they’re Wardens.”  She turned and walked to the others in the room.  “Men, I won’t lie to you.  The situation is grim; our forces outnumbered.  Our bellies empty and our hearts are sagging, but we are Wardens.  Darkspawn flee when they hear our horns.  Archdemons die when they taste our blades.  So are we to bend here to a mere human despot?  No!  I for one will never give up.  I, for one, will never surrender just to dance on Arland’s gallows.  So I propose her e and now, in these hallowed halls where generations of our brethren stood vigil against darkspawn and evil… that we send a message to that fat bastard.  In this sacred place, proud men, strong men, stood defiant and would rather die than submit to tyranny!”

The Warden soldiers cheered.

Levi walked to the cheering soldiers.  “So brave, even when starving.  And my great-great-grandmother stood with them.”

“Good for her,” Elissa commented.

Levi continued.  “Not much is known of King Arland.  The war of succession that followed his death, now that was a piece of work.”

“Arland was a real piece of work,” Elissa muttered.  “He forced your great great grandmother to become a Warden so she would no longer threaten his throne.  He also executed my great great grandfather for supporting her when she turned on him.”

“That civil war, though,” Levi continued.  “It lasted nearly a decade, and almost burned Denerim to the ground.  Loads of history was lost, but maybe there’re answers inside.”

“Look at this,” Zevran had noticed a paper on the wall.  It listed those who had stood against Arland.  The names included the likes of Farrell the Feral and Jason Sans Los Argonauts.

“Let’s take it with us,” Alistair decided.  “We will put it up in the library at the castle in Denerim as soon as we boot Loghain out of it.”

They then stepped into the rest of the fort and were immediately attacked by yet more undead.  They meticulously re-killed walking skeleton after walking skeleton.  At one point, Shale commented on it.  “Does it feel as if it is in a rut?  It kills evil creatures; they return as the undead, it kills them again.”

“She has a point,” Morrigan blasted a swirl of freezing air at the homicidal remains, four skeletons exploded.

“We should leave these here and go find some darkspawn,” Sten suggested.

Elissa noticed a book at the foot of the librarian turned remnant that she had just killed.  “It’s too charred to read,” she sighed.

“Let me fix that for you,” the Doctor grinned down at her.

“Have you not made it to Denerim either?”   Elissa was pleasantly surprised to see him.

“I just figured I would come and get you,” he shrugged.  “If you take any longer getting there, Eamon is liable to forget about a landsmeet and just side with Loghain.  Actually, I can’t fix the book.  However, the TARDIS should be able to pull some of the writing off and copy it for you.”

“You can do that?” Levi came out of his twentieth cowering ball and blinked hopefully at the Doctor.

“No,” he shook his head.  “I can’t.  The TARDIS can or we will just have to travel back into the middle of the siege and grab the book before the rage demons burn it too badly.  Now whether I will or not is yet to be seen.  Let’s take care of these demons first.  They seemed centered in a large room on the second floor.  I’m not sure what it was used for, either studies or raves.”

“What is a rave?” Levi wondered as the Doctor led them towards the stairs.

Before they made it through the next room they found a letter.  It was addressed to Sophia Dryden and was from Bann Mathun Wolff.

_Sophia,_

_Arl Ruahn and his entire family have been slaughtered, even the children. The Ruahn line is no more and the arling belongs to the crown, for now. Arland believed Ruahn was plotting against him. Ruahn criticized the king's spending on Wintersend--that is all. It was an idle word, spoken out of turn. The king goes too far. His brain is filled with madness and he clings to the crown like a drowning man clutches at a straw_

_Sophia, I beg you, help us. If nothing is done, more will suffer._

_Your humble servant,_

_\--Wulff._

Elissa reread the letter, and then she turned to her handsome prince.  “My Prince, your ancestor was a psychotic tyrant who needed to be put down like a rabid nug.”

“I’m not arguing with you, there,” Alistair shook his head.  “One of your ancestors helped put him on the throne, though.”

“We paid that blood price already,” Elissa sighed.  She pocketed the letter.  This would be transcribed for the chantry and to add to the Denerim library.  Arland’s actions would not be forgotten.

They found Rose waiting with Jack and Bethany at the bottom of the stairs.  “We have finished off the rest of the undead down here,” she reported.  “Someone could make a fortune going around this country and burning the remains of the dead so they can’t rise back up.”

“Or they can charge people to kill them again after they rise undead from their graves,” Jack commented.

“Good point,” Rose agreed.

As they walked up the stairs, the Doctor stopped.  “Oh wait, this might save you some headache,” he pointed the sonic screwdriver at a picture and recited the Grey Warden oath.  A chest popped out.  “There should be a rather nice sword in there.”

“Thanks,” Elissa went through the chest.  The sword was nice, but nowhere near the scale of the one she now carried, Excalibur.  She supposed it was a bit nicer than the Cousland Family Sword, but she would only consider sending that back home after she used it to kill Rendon Howe.  She handed Alistair the sword.  “Here.”

“Get ready for whatever is holding the veil open here,” the Doctor commanded as he pulled out his screw driver.  “This is going to reverse the polarity... I mean spell… that brought them in.  It’s up to you to kill them as they reappear.”

As they approached the room, another scene reappeared.  Now Commander Sophia Dryden was upstairs in the room.  It was apparent that they had lost the first floor of the fort and Arland’s soldiers were pressing in.  “Make them pay for every inch, men.”  She fought off Arland’s men as they surged into the room.  “Hold the flank.”  Then she turned to one of her mages.  “Avernus, we need you!”

Avernus turned and stared at the room.  “Nelatep obresooth stythan net bekon!”  His hands shot out and demons began to emerge from the floor.  The demons attacked Arland’s men, they also attacked the Wardens.

“That boys and girls, is why we do not summon demons,” Jack announced.

“Got it,” Rose nodded.

“My father already taught me that blood magic is bad,” Bethany assured him.

“No!” Avernus objected to one of the demons.  “I command you to fight the king’s men.”

“Fool,” one of the demons got up in his face.  “So much death, suffering, and, oh yes… blood.  The veil is torn now.  Your soul is mine, Avernus.”

“Acolytes,” Avernus instructed his apprentices.  “Retreat now, the battle is lost.”

“Avernus!”  Sophia shouted after him as he disappeared.

The vision receded.  They now stood in a seemingly empty room.

“This will fix the veil,” the Doctor promised as he aimed his screwdriver.  

The first wave of demons to come out was those that specialized in Rage.  Morrigan sent a blizzard into their midst, while Wynne hit their now frozen bodies with the Fist of the Maker Spell.  They all shattered.  Morrigan glanced disdainfully at the Doctor.  “Next.”

Next came Shades.  “Why don’t you just let us range fighters take care of this,” Rose commented as she and Leliana each took out a Shade.  The three mages took out the others.

“If we had only brought in a few people, we may have gotten to actually fight the demons,” Alistair commented as he took Elissa’s hand and drew her away from their friends.

“What a shame we couldn’t,” she pulled his head down to hers before he could object to public displays of affection.  Then again, he thought as he indulged in a second and third kiss, his friends said they did not mind.  Well, it made Morrigan sick, which was just an added bonus.

After the shades came a single desire demon.  While it was stronger than most desire demons they had faced, Bethany commented that it was weaker than the one she had helped take out in the Fade.

“Should I find a stronger desire for you to fight next time, darling,” Jack joke from behind her.

She beamed a smile at him.  “Do you think you could?  Would you even say no to a desire demon?”

“I am… fond… of people, not idiotic,” Jack assured her.

“I don’t know,” Rose pursed her lips.  “I think I would put money on the desire demon.”

“That is unless Jack proves more of a desire demon than the demon,” the Doctor put his arm around Rose.  “Can one of those things be seduced?”

“Is the fortress secure now?”  Levi looked around.

“Oh, no,” the Doctor led them forward still.  “Your great great grandmother is possessed by a demon and that Avernus chap has been continuing his unholy research, using blood magic to stay alive.  We need to quickly get to them so we can get you guys to Denerim already.”

They found the possessed Sophia Dryden in her office.  She was gazing at a cold fireplace, but turned as they came in.  “Come no further, Warden, this one would speak with you.”

“This one has no interest in speaking to you,” Elissa flipped over the desk and easily beheaded Sophia.  Then she looked at the others.  “I’m sorry; did any of you want to talk to her?”

Leliana was already picking the locks to the chests in the room.  “No, you speak to one demon possessed person; you have spoken to them all.”

“They do seem to be single minded,” the Doctor agreed.  “That one’s done.  Let’s go take out a blood mage.  It will be fun.”

They crossed a bridge that for some reason had been covered in bear traps.  Elissa and Leliana quickly took care of the traps, while they let Zevran fiddle with one of them.  Then they passed.

“What was with all the traps,” Rose wondered.

“It was to keep the undead out of Avernus’ laboratory,” the Doctor answered.  “Although, I must say that using so many bear traps for alternative reasons is going to let the bear population of Ferelden explode.”

They found Avernus in his labs.  There were dead bodies in cages and one even pinned to the wall.  “Do not disrupt my experiments,” Avernus insisted.

“How could you do this?”  Wynne demanded.  “Blood magic is bad enough, but human experimentation?”

“Nothing is too far to fight the Blight,” Avernus insisted.

“There was no Blight in your time,” the Doctor reminded him.  “And your time is up.”   Leliana was already putting an arrow through the old mage’s eye.

“Just think if we had to deal with him,” Elissa commented as they left.  “I’m sure we would get stuck in a circular argument that would end with us agreeing to let him live long enough to fix that tear in the veil.  Then I would have just turned on him and killed him, because what he did can’t be forgiven.”

“That sounds about right,” the Doctor agreed.

“He did deserve an arrow through the eye,” Rose confirmed.  “I keep seeing that poor man pinned to the wall,” she shivered.

“So, Levi,” Jack through an arm around the man.  “What are your plans?

“Well,” he glanced at Jack, uncomfortable.   “Now that Soldier’s Peak is safe, I am going to move my entire family up here.  They are all merchants and smiths; we will set up trade here.”

“Is one of them a weapon’s smith?” Elissa inquired.

“Well, yes,” Levi confirmed.

“Good,” Elissa pulled out the ore she had found in the crater Zevran had fallen into.  “Have them make a longsword out of this.”  She turned back to the Doctor.  “OK.  Let’s get to Denerim.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome.  
> Thank you to Matthew Naugle, my Beta, who just looked over the next 50ish pages and had me changed a couple of things.


	112. Loghain Gets More Bad News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eamon's in town and Loghain learns the Crows won't work for him.

“Who’s the woman in the portrait?”  Howe studied the painting that now stood behind Loghain’s desk.  She had short wavy hair and big brown eyes.

“I’m not sure,” Loghain shrugged.  “It just keeps appearing there.  Cauthrine took it down several times, but every time I come in it is back up.  I am guessing that it is a few of the servants having a joke.”

“There is a name on it,” Howe stepped closer.  “Sarah Jane?  Wasn’t your wife’s name Celia?”

“Yes,” Loghain’s voice was gruff.  “She looked nothing like that woman.  A portrait of Queen Rowan used to be there, but no one can find it.  I suspect Cauthrine did something with that.  The woman gets notions in her head sometimes, but she is an excellent general.   I did not summon you here to talk about the women in my life or who have been in my life.”

“Really?” Howe folded his arms.  “Your daughter is still a danger to us.”

“I know,” Loghain growled.  “That is especially true now that Eamon has turned up alive and well and in Denerim.”

“What!”  Howe whirled from the painting to face him.  “Eamon is in Denerim!”

“Not only is he here, he has called a Landsmeet,” Loghain’s fists clenched.  First the banns insisted on resisting him, rather than falling behind him as they should have; now Eamon Guerrin appeared from the dead to make things worse.  “It seems that he plans to put Maric’s bastard up as king to replace me.”

Howe leaned against the desk.  “Maric’s bastard son, Maric had another son?”

“Yes,” Loghain hissed.  “He left the boy with Eamon to raise.  Eamon ended up sending him to the chantry to become a Templar and then the Grey Wardens recruited him.”

“It’s the other Warden who is running around with Bryce’s daughter,” Howe realized.  “The last Theirin and last Cousland are together.”

“Get me another Crow,” Loghain demanded.  “I will have those two upstarts taken care of.”

“We were lucky to get the one we had,” Howe informed him.  “The Crows will not touch Elissa they are all afraid of The Doctor.”

“That healer guy who keeps threatening us?”  Loghain had laughed at those threats.  “The Crows are afraid of him?”

“Terrified,” Howe confirmed.  “And he protects the Cousland girl.”

“We will just have to find a way to kill him, then,” Loghain decided.  “Meanwhile, I will grab Cauthrine and some of the guards and we will go and confront Eamon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome.


	113. Villainous Vixens Vent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teagan explains his plans to Anora as he sneaks from her bed.

Loghain’s shouting could be heard throughout the castle.  He was obviously in a bad mood.  “I think he has learned that my brother is in town,” Teagan murmured.

Anora stretched out beside him and then rolled back to cuddle for a bit.  They were locked in her rooms where neither her father nor his cronies realized that Teagan Guerrin was there with her.  “Is Eamon really that much of a threat to him?”

Teagan affectionately stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head.  “He has brought Meric’s second son and                 is calling a landsmeet.”

She sat up, letting her sheet fall to her waist and turned to her favored lover.  “He plans to take my throne from me.  Did that man in black put him up to this?”

“Who?” Teagan blinked in confusion at her. 

“This man in black has told me that if I did not stand up to my father, I would lose my throne.  Well, he said he couldn’t be responsible for my fate, but what is worse than losing my throne?  My father is after it and now this second son.”

“Shhh,” Teagan sat up and pulled her into his arms.  “I think I know this man you speak of, he is a friend of Elissa Cousland and Alistair.  We can handle all of them, dearest.  I have a plan.”

She laid her head on his shoulder.  “What is the plan?” 

“It is simple, really,” he assured her.  “You will marry Alistair, Maric’s son.  He will need you to help cement his claim to the throne and Eamon is already working on him to convince him that this is for the best.  That way, you keep your throne and have another husband whom I’m sure you can handle, even if he has proven more difficult since his association with Elissa.”

“That means I won’t have as much time for you,” she kissed his shoulder and then laid her head back on it.

“That’s all right, dearest,” he pronounced.  “Eamon and Alistair will then convince Elissa Cousland to marry me.  With Howe and your father out of our way, I’ll be the teyrn of Highever.  I will be busy, too.  Although, I am sure we will find time for each other.”

He sounded a little too anxious to marry Elissa, Anora decided.  She wasn’t sure it was the position of the lady he truly sought.  “You have thought of everything.”

“Not everything, but I try,” he pulled away from her.  “It sounds like your father is planning to go and confront Eamon,” he reached for his trousers.  “I need to get back to Eamon’s estate before they get there.”  He kissed her and left.

Anora watched her boyfriend leave and then rang for Erlina who rushed in.

“I thought you would be occupied much longer, my lady,” the elf curtsied.

“There is trouble brewing,” Anora sat down at her vanity.  “I want you to arrange for me to see meet with Howe tomorrow.”

“Of course, my lady,” Erlina curtsied again and then indicated the letter on Anora’s vanity.  ‘Is that a note from another admirer?”

Anora had never noticed the letter.  She opened it and read:

_Your opportunities are up.  Think before you act._

_The Doctor_

Anora screamed as she crumbled the letter and threw it.  No one was taking her throne from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome.


	114. Forget the Landsmeet, I'm Here to Kill Howe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loghain and Eamon's entourages meet to discuss the coming Landsmeet. Then Eamon tries to manipulate Alistair.

“I have set the Landsmeet for a fortnight from yesterday,” Eamon announced.  “That should give all of the banns time to arrive.”

“At least it will for those who are not trying to defend their lands from darkspawn,” Elissa agreed.  She sat in the main hall of Arl Eamon’s estate in Denerim.  She thought that it did not even compare to the Couslands’ city estate, but it wasn’t bad.   She enjoyed watching Alistair’s explorations to see what had changed since the last time that he was there.

“How can you be sure that Loghain has not stopped your messengers?” Rose questioned.  She and the Doctor had stayed after dropping Elissa and her companions off.  The Doctor proclaimed that he had no plans to leave before the landsmeet.  He wanted to make sure that everything went well during it.  It was apparently a pivotal event.

“I sent them out before he even realized that I was here,” Eamon smiled at his own cleverness.  “He won’t have time to stop them.  By calling the Landsmeet, I’ve struck the first blow.  The advantage, for the moment, is ours.  He will have little choice but to show himself, to oppose us directly.  He will strike back at us.  The only question that remains is how soon.”

Teagan rushed into the room.  “Loghain and Howe are demanding to see you, Eamon.”  He looked well put together, Elissa noted, but he smelled of a woman’s perfume.

“Get Alistair in here,” he instructed one of the maids.  “I want him here for this.”

“I’m right here,” he stepped into the room and to Elissa’s side.  “They changed the library,” he informed her.

“I want you beside me,” Eamon yanked at Alistair’s arm to move him a bit up.

The Doctor glanced over at Elissa, where she stood a bit behind Alistair.  “No killing anyone… well, not yet.”

She shot the Doctor a cute pout.  “But Doctor…”

“Killing?” Eamon’s eyes widened as he whirled back on her.  “How do they conduct politics in Highever?”

Before Elissa could answer, the doors to the hall were thrown open and Loghain strolled in.  Ser Cauthrine and Rendon Howe were just a step behind him.  Behind them were about half a dozen soldiers.  She snorted, did they think only half a dozen soldiers and Ser Cauthrine could stop her if she went after Howe now?

“Loghain,” Eamon spoke first.  “This is… an honor, that the regent would find time to greet me personally.”

Loghain took another step forward.  “How could I not welcome a man so important as to call every lord in Ferelden away from his estates while a Blight claws at our land?”

“The Blight is why I am here,” Eamon insisted.  “With Cailan dead, Ferelden must have a king to lead it against the darkspawn.”

“Oh, now it’s a Blight,” the Doctor commented.  “When you were arranging the death of your daughter’s son, the son of a woman you told you loved her to; you were claiming that this was no Blight.”

Loghain glanced at the Doctor, his eyes growing wide.  Then he turned back to Eamon.  “Ferelden has a strong leader; its queen.  And I lead her armies.”

“Considering what happened at Ostagar, we definitely need a better general,” Elissa commented.

Loghain glared at Eamon.  “First you send your over confident associate over there,” he gestured towards the Doctor.  “Now you bring the last remnant of a failed house to insult me and I thought it was only royal bastards you played nurse maid to.”

“Well, he finally admitted to the royal part,” Alistair commented.

“Oh, he didn’t need to bring anyone to insult you, there were plenty of volunteers,” Rose assured him.

“Don’t forget that I’m not overconfident,” the Doctor reminded her.

“Oh, yeah,” she nodded.  “That would be Jack.  The Doctor has been going easy on you Loghain.”

“Failed house?” Elissa took a bold step forward.  “I am the Teyrna of Highever.”  True, she would now leave the title to Fergus, but she wanted to keep recent events in Highever from her enemies for as long as she could.

“I am teyrn!” Howe shouted.  Then he looked derisively at Elissa.  “The Couslands are traitors to Ferelden who deserved their fate.”

“I demand blood rights,” Elissa insisted.  “This man betrayed my father and slaughtered my family.  It is within my legal rights to demand his head.”

“You have no rights here,” Howe countered.

“Eamon control your strays,” Loghain insisted.

“Before the fortnight is through, I will avenge my father,” Elissa informed Howe.  “Make your funeral preparations now.”

“You are either very brave or very foolish to threaten the teyrn in front of so many,” Ser Cauthrine’s voice belayed that while she was trying to call Elissa a fool, she evidently found her to be very brave.

“I would take her advice,” the Doctor urged Howe.  “I have already warned your buddy that he wouldn’t like the consequences if he didn’t change his course, yours was set the moment you betrayed those you called friend.”

Howe took a step towards the Doctor, but something in the Doctor’s eyes made him step back.  This was not a man who was a defenseless as he looked.  Besides, his friends who stood with him against the wall, watching, were all armed.

Loghain was also beginning to fear, but turned his fear into anger which he unleashed on Eamon.  “I had hoped to talk you down from this rash course, Eamon.  Our people are frightened; our king is dead.  Our land is under siege.”

“That’s what happens when you become a king slayer,” Rose muttered.

Ser Cauthrine glared at her, her right hand going to the large, two handed sword on her back.

“Bring it on, sister,” Rose reached for her bow.

“Rose, if Elissa doesn’t get to kill anyone today why do you?”  Jack complained.  Ser Cauthrine was backing down, though.

Loghain continued his rant, ignoring the side play between his general and the Doctor’s companions.  “We must unite now, if we are to endure this crisis.  Your own sister, Queen Rowan, fought tirelessly to see Ferelden restored.  Would you see her work destroyed?  You divide our nation and weaken our efforts against the Blight with your selfish ambitions to the throne.”

“You are the one who divided our nation,” Elissa countered.  “You arranged for the king and the Grey Wardens to be destroyed, that is what has left Ferelden vulnerable to the Blight.”

“He never believed it was really a Blight,” the Doctor added.  “Despite what Flemeth told Maric?”

Loghain sneered at Elissa and Alistair, the last two troublesome Grey Wardens in Ferelden, was it a coincidence that they were also the last two members of the two most troublesome Houses?    “Cailan depended on the Grey Wardens prowess against the darkspawn, and look how well that ended.  Let us speak of reality, rather than tall tales.  Stories will not save us.”

“We’re all just stories in the end,” the Doctor commented to Rose.

Eamon addressed Loghain’s rant.  “I can not forgive what you’ve done, Loghain.  Perhaps the Maker can, but not I.  Our people deserve a king of the Theirin bloodline.  Alistair will be the one to lead us to victory in this Blight.”

“Oh, is that all I have to do,” he lifted his shoulders.  “No pressure.”

“The emperor of Orlais also thought that I could not bring him down.  Expect no more mercy than I showed him.  There is nothing I would not do for my homeland.”  With that he turned and strode out, Howe and Cauthrine following loyally behind him.

Eamon watched them go and then turned back to Alistair and Elissa.  “Well, that was bracing.  I didn’t expect Loghain to show himself quite so soon.”

“Does that change any of our plans?” Elissa glanced to the Doctor, but it was Eamon who answered.

“Calling the Landsmeet was only the start,” he declared.  “Now we must ensure that every noble there sees Loghain’s duplicity.  We have no small task ahead of us.  We need eyes and ears in the city.  Loghain has been here for months.  The roots of all his schemes must be here.  The sooner we find them, the better we can turn them to our advantage.  Go have a look around and see what you can turn up.  Better yet, find the nobles who have arrived for the Landsmeet.  Test the waters, see how many will support us.  When you are ready to talk strategy come upstairs to my sitting room.  We can lay out our plans for the Landsmeet then.  Alistair, I would talk to you alone,” he left and Alistair followed.

Elissa looked over at the Doctor.  “He thinks I trust him.  Should I?”  It was evident that it was the Doctor whom she trusted, even though she did not realize that feeling of trust had been instilled in her in infancy.

“No,” he declared.  “He seems to be your ally for now, though.  Go along with his plans for the Landsmeet for now.”

“Will you join us as we look into Loghain’s plans?” She requested.

“I…”  He was interrupted as one of the servants burst into the room; it was an elf with skin like milk chocolate and large dark eyes.  “It is you, Healer.  We need your help.”

“Of course you do,” Jack put his hand on his sword hilt.  “What is it now?”

“There are statues with wings in the alienage and people have gone missing,” he reported.

“The Winged Terrors?”  Elissa did not remember those creatures with fondness.  “Do you need my help Doctor?”

“No, they are still being affected by the poisoning of the timeline,” he hoped so.  “It is just that, like in Orzammar, Lavellan’s machinations have not changed as much.  I would rather you prepare for the Landsmeet so we can make sure it ends as it should.  You should also have a word with your handsome prince, I have a feeling you will not like what Eamon is saying to him right now.”

 

Eamon led Alistair to his sitting room and perched in a large, thickly cushioned armchair.  He then motioned for Alistair to sit across from him.  When Alistair did so, Eamon began.  “Did you know that Teyrn Loghain and my sister, Rowan, had feelings for each other?”

“I have heard… rumors about it,” Alistair admitted.  “Loghain seemed happy enough with Celia, though.  Well, at first, when Rowan died he began spending all of his time in Denerim.”

“And she was happy with Maric,” Eamon continued.  “They had a very contented life together.  My father and Queen Moira made a match between the pair when Maric and Rowan were barely adolescents.  A political marriage can be happy.”

“What are you getting at?”  Alistair wasn’t sure he wanted to know.

“I want to unite Ferelden together with you as king,” Eamon stated this.  “The best way to consolidate your power and win the lords over to you is by marrying Anora.”

“I am in love with Elissa,” Alistair revealed.  “I don’t think I’m capable of loving anyone or anything as much as I love her.  I love her with all of my being.”

“That’s nice,” Eamon rang a bell.  A maid came rushing in.  “Bring me a cup of Oolong Tea,” he instructed.  “Unfortunately, for you, you have a duty to Ferelden to consider.  You will be king, what you want is no longer as important as what is best for your country.  That is what I have been trying to tell you.  Rowan sacrificed a future with the man she loved, because she had a duty to her country.  She did that duty and had Cailan, giving the country an heir to their throne.  I have never met a Grey Warden couple with a family.”

“Neither have I,” Alistair admitted.

The maid came in with the tea and Eamon took a deep sip.  “That means that despite her excellent bloodline, Elissa is not a suitable candidate for queen.  Nor can she bring you the sort of alliance that will bolster Ferelden’s security and peace.”

“You want me to give her up,” Alistair acknowledged.

“It is what is best for Ferelden,” Eamon agreed.  “You have a duty to your people that can’t be ignored.  You are a Theirin and that means you have to make sacrifices for Ferelden.  Think about what I am saying.”

“What about Elissa?” Alistair whispered.  Could he give her up for duty, it would break his heart to do so.

“She will still have the choice between rebuilding the Grey Wardens like you wanted or she could marry Teagan,” Eamon sipped his tea.  “I started negotiating a union between him and Elissa a couple of years ago.  He would be a good husband for her.  I am sure she would agree to the match if you urged her to.”

Alistair hung his head.  He knew a happily ever after had never been in the cards for him, after all he had the bad grace to be born on the wrong side of the sheets.  Yet for a time he had dreamed that it could be, that he and his fellow Warden could find happiness together; at least until their Callings and even those should happen near each other.  Wardens did marry occasionally; they even married each other.  Yet he knew his uncle was probably right, only one thought popped in his head to help his cause.  “Anora and Cailan never had children.  What if she can’t provide an heir?”

“Then you will set her aside and marry Empress Celene instead,” Eamon took another drink.  “Once you consolidate your power in Ferelden we can begin negotiations with her.  This is what is best for your people after all.”

 

Alistair felt as if he was trying to walk through a bog that someone had dumped pints and pints of caramel in.  His heart was in his feet and he was having trouble breathing.  He knew that Elissa would want him with her when she delved further into what was happening in Denerim and what Loghain was up to.  He didn’t even realize that the Doctor was standing in front of him until he had practically run into the man.

“Rowan left Loghain because he did something she could not forgive,” the Doctor announced without preamble.

“What?”  Alistair’s mind felt fogged and the information was slow to enter.

“If it were not for Loghain’s machinations, Rowan would not have left him no matter how he urged her to or wanted her to be queen,” the Doctor revealed.  “And your father would still be ruling Ferelden with an elf by his side.”

“How do you know this?” Alistair had never heard about a connection between his father and an elf.

“I can often see the past and future,” the Doctor shrugged.  “I have seen glimpses of Loghain's and I have seen Maric's.”

“Where is King Maric?”  Alistair pressed.  “He disappeared when I was fifteen.  He was assumed dead.”

“Yes, people do assume,” the Doctor agreed.

“Are you saying he isn’t dead?” Alistair would dearly love to hear that his father was still out there and could return to his throne.

“No,” the Doctor sighed.  “That is not what I’m saying.  What I am saying is that many things are not as they seem or as the man who made an unpopular marriage with an Orlesian says they are.  Go find Elissa, she needs you and I need to get to the alienage.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome.


	115. A Murder of Crowes in Denerim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wardens and their companions shop and encounter more than one Crowe. Then they spend another night in the Estate of the Arl of Redcliffe, where Elissa and Alistair have a fight.

“Pick up the bottle,” Ignacio, Cesar: the Antivan Merchant’s assistant instructed.  “See that sparkle?  It is a special coating that I have developed for swords.  It is twice as deadly as Soldier’s Bane.”

Elissa examined the bottle.  “It is very pretty; I would love to see it in action.”  She held it out to Alistair.  “Look at that sparkle.”

“Yes, dearest,” he murmured, but didn’t take the bottle.

Cesar approached her.  “It is yours for a price, with perhaps even more of my stock.”

“What is the price?” Elissa was interested, despite being distracted by whatever was wrong with Alistair.  The Doctor had warned her that she wouldn’t like whatever Eamon had said to her and it was apparent that he was right.  She couldn’t get Alistair to tell her exactly what Eamon had said, though; not yet, anyway.

“Perhaps a favor or two,” Cesar suggested.

“Cesar,” Zevran stepped up beside Elissa.  “What is it you want?”

“I’m sorry, I don’t acknowledge you or your existence,” Cesar informed Zevran be glad it is that way.  “You are a walking dead man and thus nothing to me.”

“He is a Crow,” Zevran whispered to Elissa.

“He doesn’t seem to be trying to kill me,” she observed.

“I was not in on that job,” Cesar informed her.  “Nor would I have taken it.  I will not ignore the Legend of the Doctor.  Those who were in on it may deal with Zevran’s failure, but that is not up to me.  They will, hopefully, be the only ones to incur the Doctor’s wrath.  You don’t know where he is right now do you?”  He looked around as if he could catch a glance of the greatly feared legend.

“He’s in the alienage right now,” Elissa announced.  “It seems a Winged Horror has appeared there.  Those things scare me more than the Crows ever could.”

“He’s here in Denerim, right now?”  Cesar was a bit frightened, but reminded himself that he had refused the one job against Elissa Cousland that had been presented and he had not even heard the name Evelyn Trevelyan whispered.

“Would you rather trade with him?”  Elissa wondered.

“No!”  He shouted and then laughed.  “I mean no.  I will give you, though sweet lady, plenty in trade in exchange for a couple of favors.  I only wish I had met up with you while you were still traipsing around Ferelden.  There is always such sad news in your wake.”

“Sad things happen a lot during such times,” Elissa agreed.  “Perhaps sad things will happen to a couple of people before I leave Denerim,” she thought of Howe and Loghain.

“What are you saying, Warden?” Wynne was shocked.  “You aren’t going to help someone like him are you?”

“What do you mean like him?” Zevran challenged Wynne.  “Do you have a problem with Antivans?”

                “I…”  She realized that Zevran had also been an assassin.  “Not all… Antivans are alike.”

                “I will give you the bottle and a note,” Cesar suggested.  “Perhaps when you next peruse my wares, I will give you another bottle and some ingredients, along with another note.”

                Elissa took the bottle and note.  When she had read it, she closed her eyes and shook her head.  “How about I get two bottles as a bonus.  Paedan has been dead for months.  Actually, I feel bad taking any reward for bringing such news.  He killed my nephew and sister-in-law.  If I could, I would resurrect him and kill him again over and over.”

                “That would be a fun experience, I am sure,” Cesare agreed.  “Perhaps you will find this of more interest,” he presented her with another scroll and bottle.  “This is for a concerned… friend.  It seems that Howe had his kidnapped, a little boy.  This is where the ransom is to be exchanged.  He would like his son back and Howe’s captain to… meet with an accident.”

                “This captain works for Howe,” she clarified.

                “Yes,” he agreed.

                “Perhaps he will meet with a similar accident to those that others who work for that bastard have met.  It is a dangerous time to work for certain houses in Ferelden these days,” she noted.

                “The Howes do seem to meet with such tragedies of late,” Cesar agreed.  “I hope that you might find the source of such troubles and … deal with it.”

                “Oh, I will,” she swore.  “I shall see you when I have more news.”  She walked away, her friends trailing after her.  “We will take care of this while we are dealing with the bandits in the alleys that seem to be plaguing the area.

                “You are awfully quiet again, Alistair,” Morrigan noted.  “Is your belly button growing more lint?”

                “I have things on my mind, Morrigan,” Alistair growled.  “Am I not allowed to think anymore?”

                “Allowed, yes, capable… that’s another matter altogether,” Morrigan dug.

                “Alistair, if you don’t want to be king, we could just leave,” she offered.  She hoped that was what was wrong and that Eamon wasn’t manipulating her prince.

                “Sure,” he gave her a sad smile.  “We could go to Orlais and live in sin and eat cake.  At least until the darkspawn caught up with us, darn darkspawn.”

                “Orlais has its own Grey Wardens, we might be OK.” she stopped, took his hand, and led him away to an alley away from their friends.  “What’s wrong?”

                “Nothing,” he assured.  “Everything will be all right.”

                “Kiss me first and then say that,” she smiled at him.

                He obliged, caressing her lips with his.  The caress became more intent and his tongue slowly slipped into her mouth as he deepened the kiss, her tongue rushed to greet his, twining with it as she pulled her closer.  After several minutes he, finally, pulled away.  “Everything will be all right,” he repeated, beginning to convince himself.

                “Let’s go take care of some bandits and kidnappers,” she took his hand again and began to walk towards their friends.  She was interrupted when a blonde elf girl of about ten  ran by, carrying a Ferelden Medallion of Service, a small money pouch, a red gem, and a toothbrush.  Several moments later a guard ran by. 

                “Where did she go?”  The guard huffed.

                “Where did who go?”  Elissa blinked innocently at him.  She wondered if the girl had actually needed the toothbrush or had stolen it just to steal it.

                “The girl,” he was still trying to catch his breath.

                “There are so many girls around here that I don’t know which one you are talking about,” Elissa had decided to help the cute little urchin.  “I did see one run that way,” she pointed west, even though the girl had been heading north.

                The guard nodded and took off.

                “As king, should I be helping the criminal element?” Alistair wondered.

                “You‘re just helping the little people, my prince… my king,” she corrected herself.

                “No, don’t call me that yet,” he decided.  He allowed her to lead him back to their friends.

 

 

                “It amazes me that these bandits insist on attacking us, even though we are clearly well armed and not at all helpless,” Shale observed.  They had just taken out a third group of bandits.

                “Especially when we have a golem walking around with us,” Zevran agreed.  He suddenly stopped and looked around.  “It has grown awfully quiet.  I have a bad feeling about this.”

                “Let’s just get to the ransom site,” Elissa suggested.  “I have been itching to hurt more of Howe’s people,” she didn’t add that it was because she wanted to unleash her wrath on the Guerrins.  She wasn’t sure what Eamon had said to Alistair, but it had put him in a funk and he had the saddest puppy dog look in his eyes when he had looked at her after that talk.

                As they rounded a corner, a man in bluish gray and brown armor approached them.   He looked her up and down, as he did so about a dozen others approached surrounding them.  “And so here is the mighty Grey Warden at last.  The Crows send their greetings, once again.”

                “It seems they have been sending their greetings to me since my infancy,” Elissa enlightened him.  “It hasn’t been turning out well for them.”

                Zevran stepped forward.  “So they sent you, Taliesen, or did you volunteer for the job?”

                “I volunteered, of course,” Taliesen admitted.  “When I heard that the great Zevran had gone rogue, I simply had to see for myself.”

                “Is that so?  Well, here I am in the flesh,” Zevran admitted.  “But I must warn you, this Warden is Elissa Cousland.  The Elissa Cousland from the Legend of the Doctor, we’re all lucky to still be alive and that he has not decided to finish off the Crows this time.  He might if you go after her again.”

                Taliesen laughed.  “The Doctor is merely a legend, he is not real.  “You can return with me, Zevran.  I know why you did this and I don’t blame you.  It’s not too late.  Come back and we’ll make up a story.  Anyone can make a mistake.”

                “Of course Alistair and I would have to be dead for this plan to work,” Elissa assumed.

                “Well, yes,” Taliesen agreed.  “That goes without saying.”

                “Do not worry,” Zevran assured her.  “I am not about to return to the loving arms of the Crows, believe me. “  He turned back to his former friend.  “You are going to lose, Taliesen.  You are going to lose badly, and not because the man or whatever he is that you dismiss lightly is here in Denerim.  You should have stayed in Antiva.”

                “What?”  Taliesen scoffed.  “You’ve gone soft in the head!  The Crows will make you pray for death, you fool!”

                “Perhaps they will at that,” Zevran conceded.  “But I’ll take what time I have.  You have a choice, Taliesen… all of you do.”

                “Traitor!” Taliesen’s expression expressed that he no longer thought Zevran even equivalent to the muck he scraped off of the bottom of his boot.

                “I’m sorry about your fate, my friend,” Zevran pulled out his sword and dagger.  “I stand by my real friends, though.”

                “Come and get it,” Elissa wiggled her eyebrows.

                “Why would you be dumb enough to target two Grey Wardens, two mages, a bard, a Qunari, an assassin, a golem, an insane dwarf, and their dog?” Wynne question as she cast a heroic aura around her friends.

                Leliana shot an arrow through the assassin who was trying to sneak up on her and then began quickly and easily disarming all of the traps the Crows had set, singing as she did so.

                Zevran tried to attack Taliesen, but was quickly surrounded.  Alistair and Oghren went to his aid.  Sten swung Asala, his beloved sword through one Crow after another.  “You are not darkspawn, yet you insist on attacking us when we should be fighting darkspawn.”  He felled another Crow.  “You assassins are beginning to irritate me.”  Another swing and two more Crows went down.

                Dragonsbane zipped around tearing off limbs and into throats, barking happily, as his mistress kept Taliesen in her sites.  He tried to flank her, only to emerge from the shadows to realize that she was no longer in front of him, she was behind him.  “Zevran was right,” she ran a sword through his back.  “You should have stayed in Antiva,” she used the other sword to remove his head from the rest of his body.”  She turned to see that there were only three Crows left… no, two, as Morrigan had turned into a giant spider and was mulling one of them.  She rushed at one of the remaining two, unleashing both swords in a punisher move, as Leliana stood from the last trap and struck the last Crow with two arrows.

                Leliana walked to Zevran and kissed his cheek.  “Thank you for having our backs.”

                “It was my pleasure to aid such beautiful women,” he smiled.

 

                “I must say, I never knew Denerim was so exciting,” Shale declared.  “We have been attacked by four bands of bandits and a pack of Crows so far.  Of course, being named after a bird indicates that the entire group should be wiped out.”

                “She has a point,” Morrigan spoke up.  “Are we really going to help this group when their comrades just tried to kill us several streets back?  I am sure that it will be Crows making the ransom exchange and not the boy’s father.”

                “Yes,” Elissa sighed.  “For two reasons; one, I said we would and two, they are going against cronies of Rendon Howe.  You are right, though, one should hire out to professionals when dealing with the Howes.”

                As they approached, Elissa saw one of Howe’s captains.  She recognized Captain Chase; he was accompanied by about two dozen soldiers.  Considering how many soldiers were killed when they retook Castle Cousland, and that those who escaped the battle could not have made it to Denerim yet, she was surprised that Howe wasn’t beginning to suffer from his diminished force.  Was anyone even left defending Amaranthine?  What she did not see was the hostage.

                “Right,” she sighed.  “This is about to go sour.”

                Sure enough, the moment Captain Chase saw her, he attacked.  The plain clothed men countered the attack and soon the street was running with blood.

                Elissa happily waded in as she assailed Howe’s men.  She performed a whirlwind maneuver that cut down three of Howe’s lackeys and then continued to make her way to Captain Chase.  Dragonsbane was also making his way to the captain.  He jumped on one soldier after another, happily tearing out throats or whatever other body part he could sink his sharp teeth into.  He was splattered with blood and his tongue lolled delighted at being able to unleash carnage yet again on those who had dared to attack his human family.

                Alistair positioned himself near Elissa, keeping an eye on her as she waded through her enemies.  He happily dispatched Howe’s men with the swing of the Warden Commander’s sword that Elissa had given him in Soldier’s Peak.  It easily cut through his foes and assuaged his troubled mind by giving him something else to focus on.

                Soon Elissa made it to Chase who was fighting off four disguised Crows with ease.  “Where is the boy?”  She demanded.

                He glanced at her.  “I don’t have to answer to a Cousland.”

                “Answer to?  No, you don’t,” she held both longswords that she carried so they blocked any attack he might make.  “You just have to die upon our swords as do all those who serve Howe.”

                Chase attempted to block her lunge, but she slipped under his guard.  She parried up with the Cousland family sword, lifting Chase’s, and ran him through with Excalibur.  He staggered, but did not fall.  She then spun and beheaded him the sword of the Couslands.

                The man who was apparently the head of the Crows nodded to her.  “We are done here, report back to your employer.  The boy will be safe.”  With that he left.

                “He had better be,” Leliana muttered as she watched the Crows leave.

                “He will,” Zevran assured her.  “They would have known this was a trap and sent someone else to rescue him.  He’ll be fine.”

                “If he isn’t, we’ll hunt down all of them, just for you, Leliana,” Elissa promised.  “Meanwhile, let’s get back to the Guerrin estate.  I don’t want to miss dinner.”

 

 

                The dinner was a quiet affair.  The Doctor and his companions had not made it back and Elissa and her companions had barely had time to wash and change before the meal.  Eamon sat at the head of the table, with Alistair on his right hand side.  Elissa was half way down, right above the salt, and beside Teagan who kept trying to flirt with her.

                “I must say that dress looks fetching on you,” Teagan stroked Elissa’s arm.  He leaned in and whispered.  “I bet is would look even more fetching off of you.”  He then tried to contain a yelp as she kicked him under the table.

                Elissa turned to Morrigan.  “Have you found anything interesting in Flemeth’s Grimoire?”

                Morrigan picked at a piece of roasted druffalo.  “’Tis quite interesting, I am learning a lot.  I still am not sure how she possesses other bodies, but I know I am getting closer.  I believe I shall soon be able to protect myself from her.”

                “How about her ability to turn into a dragon, do you believe you will be able to duplicate that?”  Elissa liked the idea of being able to turn into one of those fearsome beasts.

                “Someday,” Morrigan hoped.

                “Have you thought about what we talked about earlier?”  Eamon questioned Alistair.

                “I’m trying not to,” he sipped his ale.

                “My lord,” a servant walked in and bowed.  “I have received a note from the Doctor for Lady Elissa.”

                Elissa stood.  “Then hand it to me, please.”

                “My lord,” the servant looked at Eamon who nodded.

                Elissa led the note out loud:

                _I am sorry for the delay, but I will not be able to join you for dinner.  I’ll be staying in the alienage for the next few days.  I hope that I have contained the problem with the Weeping Angels, the creatures you call Winged Horrors, for now.  However, there seems to be trouble at the orphanage here.  A Templar named Ser Otto was looking into it, but he has fallen victim to one of the Weeping Angels.  I dare say he didn’t see it coming.  I shall see you here after you save the queen._

_The Doctor_

                “The queen,” she glanced around the table.  “Does the queen need rescuing?”

                Everyone looked at their companions and shook their head.  “I’m sure he means that you should talk with the nobles who have arrived for the landsmeet,” Eamon laughed.  “That will save her from her father.  We may even be able to arrange for her to keep her position.”

                Elissa looked to Alistair who blanched.  Had Eamon meant to let his plan slipped to her?  It was obvious that a marriage between Anora and Alistair was what he had talked to Alistair about earlier.  She now suspected that it was also no coincidence that he had had her seated away from Alistair and with Teagan.  Did the arl really expect her to go along with his plan?  He had another think coming.  She sat back down and glared at Eamon, while Teagan attempted to flirt with her again.

 

 

                After dinner, Alistair and Elissa had slipped off to the library together, where they had cuddled on the couch in front of the fireplace with cups of tea and a couple of books. 

                Alistair looked down at Elissa where she leaned against him, her head resting against his shoulder.   He tightened his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.  “It will be all right, my love,” he swore.

                “What will be?” She murmured.  “Do you want to be king?”

                “I don’t want to leave the crown with Anora and Loghain, so I guess that means that I do,” he realized.  “Yes, I think I am ready.”

                She had half hoped that he would say no and she could use that as an excuse to run off to rebuild the Wardens.  She, too, had a duty to her people, though.  Even now that her brother was alive, she needed to do her duty as a Cousland and marry and carry on the family line.  Her family was not safe as long as Loghain was in power, besides there was a Blight that needed ending.  With Alistair by her side, marrying and carrying on the Cousland family line would be less of a duty and more of a privilege.  She snuggled even closer to him.  “You know,” she kissed his jaw.  “My mother reminded me, during Howe’s attack on our castle, that it was my duty to carry on the family line.”  She trailed the kisses up from his jaw to his ear where she began to nibble.  “Do you want to help me with that?”

                “Elissa…”  Had Duncan not told her?  “I don’t know if two Grey Wardens can have children together.  It will be difficult.  The only Wardens I knew who had children had them before their joining.”

                The Joining hurt her chances of having children?  Elissa slid off Alistair’s lap and landed on the floor.  “What?”  She took a deep breath.  “Not only did Duncan decide to give me an early death sentence, he might have taken away my future children.”

                “You wanted children?”  He knew at that moment he dare not defend Duncan, no matter how much he loved the man like a father.  How could he not tell her?

                “I have dreamed of having a child with my impulsiveness and your sense of humor,” she took in another deep breath.  “They would… they would be expert swordsmen and get into all sorts of trouble.  Yet, I couldn’t be mad at them when they flashed me a smile that looked so much like… yours.”  She realized she was having trouble breathing and felt the tears that began to silently fall down her face.  No, she would not accept this.  Of course few Wardens had children; their lives were not exactly an ideal environment in which to raise children.  She couldn’t give up on that dream formed the moment her parents agreed to let her pick her husband; the dream of a family that she only now realized she wanted terribly.

                “Elissa,” he sat on the floor beside her and tried to draw her into his arms, but she resisted.  “I…”

                She stood up and shook her head.  “Let’s go to bed.  I think I need you to hold me tonight.”

                “I can’t,” he sighed.  “You know that Eamon does not allow such things.”

                “I don’t want sex,” she sniffed.  “I just want… never mind.  I want you away from Eamon and I want the life I dreamed of back.  I guess I’m not getting either of those things.”  She rushed off, trying to contain her sobs, while he watched helplessly from the floor.  A vision popped into his head; that of the very child she had started describe.  He could see it as an infant now, it would have his hair color, but with her curls and they would be matched with sapphire blue eyes like hers.  Yet, it would have his smile.  He found himself yearning to hold that child.

 

                Elissa wanted to throw herself into bed and hide under the covers.  She no longer tried to hide the tears that were streaming down her face.

                “Cara, what is wrong?”  Zevran stood outside her door, waiting for her.

                She stopped and wiped away her tears.  “What are you doing here?”

                “Waiting for you, obviously,” he opened her door and ushered her through.  “I have a few reasons.  The main one is that I wanted to see the bottles that Cesar gave you.  Can I try the coating next time we go into battle?”

                She giggled, although it was watery.  “Of course, I will let you try it.  The bottle is mine, though.  He also gave me the recipe when I promised not to tell the Doctor that Taliesen attacked me.”

                “I still think you should tell him,” Zevran decided.  “It would serve those like Taliesen right for dismissing legends.  That was not the only reason I came,” he admitted.  “I have heard the servants talking.  Since I’m an elf, they talk to me.  Do you know what Bann Teagan’s nickname is among the noble women?”

                “You mean Turgid Teagan: The Bann of Banging?” She actually gave a little smile at that.  “Yes, I am aware of it.  It is only one of the reasons my mother opposed Eamon’s efforts to form an alliance between Redcliffe and Highever by marrying me to Teagan a couple of years ago.”

                “Well, you know how Eamon hates sex,” Zevran continued.  “According to the servants even he and Lady Isolde do not sleep together when they are here.  It seems, though, that Eamon is the only one abstaining in his own halls, except you and Alistair, of course.  I can’t believe you are putting up with that.  Anyway, Teagan knows Alistair will not go against Eamon’s wishes and expects to find you alone in your room tonight, yearning for the touch of a man.  Since you can’t have your man, he evidently thinks you will welcome him into your bed instead.”  He stopped and studied her face.  “That isn’t why you have been crying is it?  He has not forced himself on you, has he, cara?  Shall I go kill him now for you?”

                As the full extent of why Zevran was there dawned on her,” Elissa was touched.  “You’re here to protect my virtue?”

                “Well,” he bowed low.  “I am your friend and as most amazing gentlemen who is in your service.  I protect you, all of you.  That includes your virtue.”

                Her door opened again and Morrigan strolled in.  “I must speak to you…”  She stopped as she noticed Zevran.  “What is he doing in here?”

                “He’s protecting my virtue,” Elissa was still a bit surprised about that.

                “Good,” Morrigan’s answer surprised Elissa a bit more.  “I overheard a disturbing report from the servants.  Eamon means to persuade you to marry Teagan and the scoundrel believes that gives him a right to your bed.  He is planning to sneak in here tonight.”

                “Are you also here to protect her virtue?” Zevran teased.

                “Well…” Morrigan actually stammered.  Elissa was touched that her friends had come to her side when they thought she was in danger from a lecherous suitor.

                “Come sit with me,” Elissa looked at her imploringly.

                Morrigan studied Elissa’s face as she sat down.  “Have you been crying?  What did that fool do to you?”

                Elissa shook her head.  “It’s more of what Duncan did to me.”

                “Let’s see what happens when an expert in healing potions and antidotes and experts in poison making can come up with when they put their heads together.”

 

                Teagan was humming to himself as he approached Elissa’s door.  Not only would she be alone, with no one to distract her from his undeniably superior seduction techniques, she had reportedly had a fight with Alistair and they had both been upset when they returned to their rooms.  She would be putty in his hands.  He would easily secure her hand in marriage and his place between her legs by morning.  He quietly opened her door and stepped in.

                “Was there something you were looking for?” Morrigan icily greeted him.

                “Was this not the scene you were expecting?”  Zevran scanned Teagan.  The man was wearing only a pair of trousers and was sporting a very obvious erection.  “Hmm… perhaps we can go… elsewhere and discuss what you were expecting.”

                Elissa also studied Teagan.  It was evident that she hadn’t dented the Jewels of Reinsfere as much as she should have back in Redcliffe.  “Is everything all right?  Something must be wrong for you to come bursting into my room so late at night.  Have the Ashes of Andraste caused some strange side effect in Eamon?  Does he now think he is Andraste?”

                “I…” Teagan stammered.  Why were there other people in her room?  Why wasn’t she alone like she was supposed to be?

                “Do you know anything about mixing healing potions or poisons?” Zevran pressed.  “We have just come up with the most delightful concoction.  It gives the recipient a most wonderful feeling of euphoria, and makes him rather randy, before it kills him.  We are going to call it The Black Widow.  We are also trying to come up with a concoction that will reverse the Joining in Grey Wardens, but I’m afraid that we need the original Joining recipe to figure that one out.”

                “I think I will just be going,” Teagan ran out of the room.

                “Coward,” Elissa muttered.

                “’Tis a good thing, too,” Morrigan pointed out.  “Otherwise, you would be saddled with the most pernicious of suitors.”

 

                Leliana had heard about the fight that Alistair and Elissa had had earlier.  She did not know any of the details, only that they had both ended up in tears.  Despite the fact that it was the middle of the night, she was determined to check on her friend. 

                She crept through the halls and slowly opened the door to Elissa’s room to find that the woman was not alone.  Zevran slept on the floor beside her bed and Morrigan snoozed peacefully on the blankets beside Elisa.  What were they doing here?

                Her eyes again returned to Zevran.  She missed him, despite everything she missed laughing with him and hearing his stories.  Perhaps it was time to reevaluate their relationship again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome.


	116. Is She Stupid or is is a Nefarious Plan?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anora goes to confront Howe and she is imprisoned.

“I have a bad feeling about this,” Erlina chased after her queen.

                “It will be fine,” Anora strode into the vestibule and then front hall of the Arl of Denerim’s estate.  “I demand to see Rendon Howe immediately.”

                “Of course, your majesty,” a seneschal materialized, bowed, and then disappeared.

                “Anora,” Howe walked into the room his arms held up as if in greeting.  She had just saved him from the tongue lashing that Lady Sophie was giving him because he still had not found a way to punish those for the break in of her rooms at the Gnawed noble tavern.  “What brings you here?”

                “I want answers,” she strolled to him and jabbed a finger into his chest.  “What is going on in the alienage?  I have heard reports about slavers and saw some of them with my own eyes.”

                “Don’t worry about that,” he looked down, pointedly, at the finger she was still jabbing him with.  “Your father and I are taking care of matters.”

                “Like he took care of my husband?”  She accused.  “He did kill Cailan, didn’t he?”

                Howe let out a long suffering sigh and lifted a hand, making a waving gesture.  “I keep telling Loghain that you would be more use to us dead, but does he ever listen?”  Three guards appeared, with crossbows pointed at Anora.  “You’re going to be my guest for a while, Anora.”  One of the guards grabbed her arm.

                “You can’t do this to me!”  Anora shouted.  She looked at Erlina who quickly slipped out the door and began to calmly walk away from the estate; trying not to attract any attention.

                “Oh, I can,” Howe flashed a feral grin.  “Now I have other things to attend to, but you will be more comfortable than some of my other… guests.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are encouraged.


	117. Sure, It's Not a Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wardens and their companions sneak into the Arl of Denerim's estate.

“He advised me to take a banana to the Landsmeet,” Elissa was telling Leliana over breakfast.  They were eating a table in the kitchen, trying to avoid Eamon and his family.

                “A banana?”  Leliana’s brows furrowed.  “Why a banana?”

                Elissa shrugged.  “They are good for you.  Maybe I could arrange for Loghain to slip on the peel and fall on his sword.”

                Alistair walked into the room looking around for a barrel of cheese.  “Elissa… I…”

                “I think I’ll just go find Wynne,” Leliana stood, with her bowl of oatmeal, and strolled out the door.

                “Alistair,” she gave him a cautious smile.

                He sat down across from her and took her hands.  “I…”

                “Excuse me, my lord and my lady,” a maid approached them.  “But the arl wants to see you in his sitting room.”

                Elissa sighed.  “Tell him we will be there in a little while.”

                “He said now,” the maid insisted.

                “I’ll give him ‘now’,” Elissa growled.

                “Elissa,” Alistair brought her hands up to his lips and kissed him.  “There is no reason to pick a fight with this poor maid.  Let’s just go see what Eamon wants and then perhaps we can finish our breakfasts.”

                Elissa didn’t respond, but she did let Alistair lead her out of the kitchen and to Eamon’s sitting room where he was conversing with a dark haired elf whose dress suggested that she was a made.  “Ah, there you two are,” Eamon greeted them.  “I must say you kept me waiting long enough.  This is Erlina, she is Queen Anora’s handmaid.”

                “She works for Anora,” Elissa looked around for any other spies.  “Why is she here?”

                “Anora went to confront Howe,” Eamon reported.  “It didn’t go well, she is now his prisoner.”

                “I heard Howe say that my queen would be a greater ally dead than she is alive,” Erlina was in a panic.  “You must help her.”

                “She trusted Howe and thought she would be safe if she went to confront him?”  Elissa raised an eyebrow.  “Did she at least bring a weapon.”

                “Why would she do that?” Erlina was wringing her hands.

                “He betrayed a man whom he once said was his best friend,” Elissa pointed out.  “He killed that man and his wife and tried to destroy the entire family.  He isn’t exactly trustworthy.”

                “My lady thought she would be all right,” Erlina insisted.  “You must save her.”

                “She’s too stupid to live,” Elissa declared.  “Eamon, why did you interrupt my breakfast for this?”

                “Elissa…” Alistair was going to say something about her willingness to just let Howe kill Anora, but then decided that she was right.  It would solve many of their problems and Anora had been acting idiotically when she had gone to see Howe.  “Never mind.”

                “Anora would be an excellent  ally and her weight on our side will sway many of the banns,” Eamon insisted.  “We need her just as much as she needs us.”

                Elissa thought about it, but didn’t see things that way.  She didn’t trust Anora as far as Wynne could throw her.  “It isn’t as if her weight will be on the other side, if this isn’t a trap that is.  This is a trap isn’t it?”

                “It is not a trap,” Erlina insisted.

                “Even if it is, that means you have help sneaking into the Arl of Denerim’s estate, where you know Howe is,” Alistair pointed out.

                “Good point,” Elissa smiled at him.  She would have a chance to get near Howe and, hence, to avenge her family.  “We’ll go rescue her.”

 

                When she left the Redcliffe Estate, Elissa did not go to the aid of the queen immediately.  Instead, she snuck out on her own, wrapped in a heavy, dark blue cloak.  There was someplace she needed to go and feared that if she was traveling with a group, she might be noticed by Loghain’s people. 

                She slipped through  the streets south west of the Market place where many of the nobles kept their estates.   She couldn’t help but smile as she noticed how many of them had their arl or bann in residence.

                When she came upon a large estate with Tevinter Arches and reliefs mixed charmingly with Highever brick and underlying sturdiness, she stopped and gazed at it for several moments.  Then she walked in.

 

                “I don’t get it,” Oghren commented as they walked casually to the Arl of Denerim’s estate.  It was decided by Sten and Alistair that a group trying to look inconspicuous would just attract attention.  “Why are we rescuing Loghain’s daughter?”

                “We need her as an ally,” Alistair explained.

                “Or so Eamon says,” Elissa muttered.

                “It is right,” Shale agreed.  “We should not be risking ourselves for Loghain’s offspring.”

                “We can’t just let Howe kill her,” Leliana insisted.

                The only reason Elissa agreed with her was that she did not think Anora was worthy to die by the same hand as her parents.  She could see in her mind’s eye her parents clinging together as Howe’s blade descended.  Perhaps her father would stroke her mother’s cheek one more time or would he have held her close, her head against his chest, so she could not see the killing blow coming.

                “There you are,” Erlina hissed as they made it through the gates onto the property.  “What is this golem doing here?”

                “She is helping us,” Elissa looked at Erlina as if her intelligence were dropping right before her eyes.  “She is one of my companions.  Trust me, she is great to have on your side during a battle.”

                “I need you to disguise yourselves as guards.”  Erlina gestured to Shale.  “ _She_ obviously can’t pass as just another guard.”

                “Do you think the rest of us can easily pass as guards?”  Elissa studied the rest of her group.  There was Sten, the Quanari, the two mages, and a dwarf.

                Dragonsbane sat down in front of Erlina and barked once.

                “They’ll be fine,” the elven maid insisted.  “But the golem stays here. Now hurry.”

                “It is just jealous of me,” Shale harrumphed.

                “Shale,” Elissa instructed.  “Watch our backs.”  She followed Erlina.

                “I guess I will wait here and try not to get pooped on by the birds then,” Shale looked menacingly up at the skies.  Then she heard a whining sound.  “Oh good; company.”

 

 

                As Erlina led Elissa around to the back of the estate, Elissa noticed rioters near the front door.  “What is going on?”

                “Rendon Howe is in residence and he owes all of those people money,” Erlina explained.  “They have been demanding to get in for days.”

                “Howe is here?” Elissa flashed a predatory smile.  “Good.”

                “Please, my lady, do not sacrifice my queen for your personal vengeance,” Erlina pleaded.

                Alistair rubbed Elissa’s back.  “We need her alive darling.  If she dies now, Loghain and Howe will find a way to frame us for it.”

                “Not if they are also dead,” Elissa muttered, but did not object further.  He was right, if Howe killed Anora, he would try to find a way to frame themselves or Eamon for it.

                They slowly crept around the back of the estate.  “Hey,” a guard shouted.  “Who is moving around down there?”  Leliana turned and silenced him permanently with one of her arrows.

                “Do you have to start killing guards already?” Erlina griped.

                “One of the rioters did it,” Elissa claimed.  Leliana smiled at her and slid her bow back in place.

                They then slowly changed into uniforms for Howe’s guards as Erlina went to distract the guards.  She started shouting about seeing darkspawn in the gardens.  They were all shocked that it worked.  Apparently, Howe did not hire on intelligence.  As soon as the guards were gone, Erlina rushed back to them.  “Hurry,” she urged.  “We must get in.”

                “I have a bad feeling about this,” Oghren muttered as they slipped in.


	118. Ser Cauthrine Has a Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ser Cauthrine and someone else are cahooting.

Ser Cauthrine sat in her office, looking over reports.  She had to find a way to stop the Landsmeet.  Her determination was not just because of her personal feelings for Loghain.  He was the Hero of the Danes and would protect Ferelden from all threats.  She also had to figure out what to do with the mage lackey.  Jowan had returned from poisoning Eamon, only Eamon wasn’t dead.  She wanted to throw him in the dungeons, but Loghain thought he might still be useful.  When the communication crystal beside her pulsed, she picked it up.  “Yes?”

                “They’re coming,” a familiar voice came from the crystal.  “Have your people ready.”

                Cauthrine stood.  It was time to go to action, the biggest threat to Ferelden’s security was about to be taken care of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome.


	119. Rescue... Loot... It's All Semantics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Grey Wardens continue through the Arl of Denerim's estate.

Erlina crept quietly through the Arl of Denerim’s estate.  “This way.”

                “How do you know exactly where Anora is being kept?”  Wynne wondered.  She did not want to become suspicious of the elf, but something did not seem right.

                “Stop asking silly questions,” Erlina hissed.  “The other guards will hear you.  Wait… what are you doing?”  The question was directed at Zevran who was trying to pick the lock of a chest, he was unsuccessful.

                “Let me do that for you,” Leliana huffed and nudged him out of her way; she easily popped the chest open.

                “We have to save my queen, not rob the arl,” Erlina protested.

                “Can we not do both, fair maiden?” Zevran made eyes at her.

                “Oh, look,” Oghren mocked her. “I am a stuffy elf.  I like trees and hate fun.  Save my queen for no reward.”

                Erlina clenched her teeth and continued.  She was determined to do her duty to Anora, even though it meant putting up with the vexatious Lady Cousland and her band of merry yokels.   They travelled through the foyer to the room where Anora was kept prisoner.  There seemed to be a strange glow coming off of the door.  “The Grey Warden is here, my lady,” Erlina said to the door.

                “Thank the Maker,” Anora’s voice came through the door.  “I would greet you properly, but I’m afraid we’ve had a bit of a setback.  My host was not content with leaving me under heavy guard.  He sealed the door by magic.”

                Elissa eyed Erlina suspiciously.  “Why didn’t you tell us about this?”

                “I didn’t know!” Erlina was insistent. “ There were only guards here when I left.  I ran at first and then snuck in to find my lady.  She was not sealed in by magic at that time.  We must get her out of there.”

                “Don’t panic, Erlina,” Anora’s voice was tight though the door.  “Find the mage who cast the spell.  He’ll most likely be at Howe’s side.”

                “So much for secrecy,” Morrigan sighed.  “I could try to break the spell myself.”

                “Well, if he didn’t know you were here before, he will now,” Anora ‘s voice was commanding.  “Do not try and break the spell yourselves.  I do not want to be on the wrong side of magic gone awry.”

                “Good,” a malicious grin spread across Elissa’s face  “I was hoping to see Howe while I’m here.”

                “Do not get my lady killed,” Erlina’s Orlesian accent was becoming evident and getting thicker.  Elissa wondered what Anora, whose father hated all things Orlesian, was doing with an Orlesian servant.  “Your vengeance is not worth it.”

                Elissa drew her head back and looked down her nose at Erlina.  “Yes, it is.” 

                “Free me and I promise my aid at the Landsmeet,” Anora swore.

                “We do not have much time,” Erlina insisted.  “We must go before the guards discover us.  Teyrn Howe will probably be in his rooms.  They’re at the end of the hall, on the left.”

                “That is Arl Howe,” Elissa corrected her.

                “This is not the time to argue about his title,” Erlina insisted.

                Elissa crossed her arms and stared Erlina down.  “He’s an arl, the Arl of Amaranthine.  He has no rights to any other titles.  Now what is his title?”

                “Are you really going to get us caught and my lady killed over this?” Erlina was stunned and panicked.

                “We will just fight our way out and live,” Zevran pointed out.  “Sure you and Anora may get killed, Erlina, but we will escape in a blaze of glory.”

                “Arl of Amaranthine,” Elissa repeated.

                Alistair began calculating what might happen if Elissa’s stubbornness got Anora killed.  If they killed all of the guards perhaps no one would know they were there and they might find a way to prove that she had been killed in a battle with one of Howe’s enemies.  He seemed to be collecting them like dogs collected bones.

                Erlina, finally, realized that Elissa would indeed allow the mission to be blown in favor of her stubbornness.  “Fine, the arl’s is likely in his rooms.”

                Elissa cocked her head and Dragonsbane moved to stand beside his mistress.  He gave a single bark.

                Erlina huffed.  “The Arl of Ameranthine is likely in his rooms.”

                “Good,” Elissa led her friends down the hall.

                “I know you well enough, my love, to know that you really were willing to chance being caught,” Alistair muttered to Elissa.  “What is on your mind.”

                “I don’t trust Anora,” she responded as they moved down the hall.  “Oooh, books,” she took a detour into the library. 

                “You think she is a danger to us,” he realized.

                Dragonsbane glanced at Alistair and barked, saying that it should be obvious that she was a threat to them.

                “She is trying to manipulate us, just as much as Eamon is,” Elissa was looking through books and put a few in her pack.  “Eamon needs us, though.   On the other hand, we’re a threat to Anora’s power. “

                “If we are such a threat, then why is she working with us against Loghain and Howe?”   Wynne wondered.

                “The enemy of my enemy will pay me to go after my enemy,” Zevrin explained as they continued exploring the estate.

                “Exactly,” Elissa agreed.  “She doesn’t want…” Elissa paused as she spied a guard captain with his back to them.

                “Shh!  The housekeeper with hear us,” it was a woman’s voice, although the guard captain’s figure indicated a male human.

                “Everyone’s at dinner, don’t worry,” that was the guard captain, who did sound male, which meant there was someone else in the room.

                A giggle was the response.  “In that case, come here.”

                “Oh, are we interrupting something?  Can I watch?” Oghren walked in to get a better look.

                The woman who had been kneeling in front of the guard stood up.  The guard turned and looked at them.  “Look, you didn’t see nothing… wait.  Who are you?  You’re not on my watch.  Call the watch,” he instructed his partner.  “We’ve got an intruder.”

                Oghren lopped off his head as Leliana put an arrow through the eye of the woman who was running to the door.  Then they left, closing the door behind them.

                “Perhaps we should go after this arl instead of poking around his home,” Sten suggested.

                “Where is the fun in that?” Leliana batted her eyelashes at him.  “Do the Qunari never have fun?”  She found a locked door across from the room Erlina had said was Rendon Howe’s bedroom; she began picking the lock.

                “What is fun?”  Sten’s brows furrowed.  “I do not know this word.  Speak common.”

                Leliana opened the door.  “Remind me not to fall for a Qunari.”  As the door swung out of the way, the treasury was revealed.

                A smile spread across Elissa’s beautiful face.  “Let’s take yet more from Howe.”

                “How do you plan to steal a portrait?”  Wynne protested.  “Is robbing people really worthy of a Grey Warden?”

                “Don’t pretend like you don’t get your prurient thrills, Wynne,” Elissa challenged her.  “What is a cowgirl anyway?”  She was rewarded when Wynne blushed and Zevran smirked.

                It only took ten minutes to clean out the treasury, and then they slipped into Howe’s bedroom.  It was empty.  Elissa looked around the room, disappointed.  “Oh, no, he is not getting away that easily.”  The fireplace was lit, though, so he was still in residence.  She found a book he had been reading and his journal.

                “Ooh, his diary,” Zevran wiggled his eyebrows.  “It there anything dirty in there?”

                “We’ll find out later,” Elissa put both books in her pack.

                “Look at these,” Leliana was kneeling in front of a chest on the far wall.

                “That’s a Grey Warden seal,” Alistair was shocked to see it in Howe’s bedroom.  “What is it doing here?”

                “Maybe I’ll let him explain, before I kill him.” Elissa examined a door on the far side of the room.  “Shall we see where this leads?  I doubt it is a large closet.”  She opened the door it led to a small sloping hall way and another door.

                “We’re heading for a dungeon,” Leliana realized.

                “Tis a strange design for a home,” Morrigan observed.  “One that has a room to the dungeon in the master bedroom.  Who is being hid down here?”

                “We’ll find out,” Elissa opened the new door. 

They found themselves in a plain room with all stone walls.  There was a cage door leading into a small alcove, a single guard stood in front of the door.  “Who goes there?”

The guard’s words were cut off when the prisoner’s arm shot out of his jail and wrapped itself around the guard’s neck.  The guard was yanked against the door, as he choked a hand shot out and broke his neck and then flung him to the ground.  Elissa and her companions watched as the door opened and he guard was dragged in.  Then after several moments, man stepped out.  He was wearing the guard’s uniform and sported dark, shoulder length hair and a close cropped beard.   When he spoke, he had a slight Orlesian accent.  “I thank you for creating such a distraction, stranger.  I have been waiting for an opportunity.  Do you think you could… Alistair?  Is that you?”

“Who?”  Alistair’s eyes narrowed.  “Wait.  I do know you.  You were at my Joining.”  He turned to Elissa.  “He’s one of us.  He’s a Warden from Orlais; Jader, I think, or was it Montsimmard?  I’m afraid I don’t remember your name.”

“I’m Riordan, Senior Warden of Jader,” he bowed.  “but born and bred in Highever and glad to be home.”

“Really?”  Elissa studied him.   “Your accent is more Orlesian than that of Highever.”

“Yours is definitely from Highever,” Riordan smiled at her.  “It delights me to hear it again.”

“I thought that Alistair and I were the only Grey Wardens left in Ferelden,” she was definitely happy to see someone who might know how to actually fight a Blight.  “How did you get here?”

“I was sent after we received no word from King Cailan as to the outcome of Ostagar,” Riordan explained.  “The king had invited all the Wardens of Orlais and their support troops to join him, then… nothing.”

“Why didn’t more come to help us?” Alistair was not happy about being abandoned by his brethren.  He had only been a Warden for six months when he became the senior Warden of Ferelden.  Although if he were honest with himself, he had forced Elissa to become senior Warden, she had barely gone through the joining.  He felt a pang of guilt thinking about that.

“We had two hundred Wardens and two dozen divisions of Calvary.  The first we heard of Loghain’s edict was when everyone was turned back at the border,” Riordan explained.  “That was when the rumor reached us that Wardens were being blamed for the massacre.  Some wanted to come anyway, while others wanted to leave Ferelden to their fate.  We finally decided it was safest to send someone alone, to learn how to best to fight the Blight and this regime simultaneously.  As a native Ferelden, I volunteered to make the crossing.”

“An army was coming to help against the Blight and Loghain refused to let them,” Sten frowned, not that his frown looked much different than his normal expression.  “He is not looking out for the good of all of his people.  He should have been removed by them.”

“We’re working on it,” Alistair assured him.

“Why haven’t the Wardens or Orlais herself come to help us?”  Leliana was slightly embarrassed to have been raised in Orlais at the moment.  What type of people would leave others to be massacred by the Blight?

“The other Wardens won’t risk their strength fighting Ferelden’s civil war,” Riordan defended his people.  “If they spend themselves against Loghain, there is truly no hope.  They recall accounts of the Frist Blight, how many cities fell.  If Ferelden is too foolish to save itself, at least we’ll be ready when the archdemon leads its forces further.”

“You selfish Orlesian nugs!” Elissa was fuming.  “Who gave the order to abandon my people and how could you just sit by while your countrymen are slaughtered?”

“I received my orders from Warden Blackwall,” Riordan revealed.  “He is not wrong to want to protect our people, though.”

“The people of Ferelden are our people,” Elissa shot back.  “I fight for them, not for an order that conscripted me.  You say you are from Highever, but you have left them to one dire fate after another.  You and this Warden Blackwall disgust me.”

“I hear you have not been doing bad raising an army on your own,” Riordan pointed out.  “But perhaps the edict can be lifted… I will send a message as soon as I am away from this place.”

“Will you be needing these?” Leliana held up the documents she had found in the chest in Howe’s bedroom.

“Yes,” Riordan took them.  “These are my records.  They are the names of the dead I could recognize at Ostagar and what I could find of Duncan’s own recruitment records.  Plus, copies of the joining ritual I rescued from our Denerim vault.  These should never be seen by any outside eyes, but I trust in their encryptions.”

“Does that mean that you can make more Wardens?”  Oghren was curious.  “After all, two is a small number.”

“Would that I could,” Riordan let out a deep sigh.  “But for the Joining to work, the recruits need not only fresh darkspawn blood, but a drop of blood preserved from an archdemon.  Ferelden’s supply should have been in the vault, but it was gone.  I can only imagine that someone took it and Loghain either confiscated or destroyed it.”

“We’ll find it after we take care of Loghain,” Alistair promised.

“How did you get captured by Loghain and Howe?” Elissa wanted to know. 

“I am afraid that I thought they would not know who I was,” Riordan admitted.  “They managed to trick me and capture me.”

“Have you heard what happened in Highever?” Elissa thought the man was either overconfident or terminally dumb.  “How could you trust Howe far enough to be tricked after what he did?”

“Something happened in Highever?” Riordan blinked.  “I have not received any letters from my relatives who still live there for a few years.”

“Where is Howe now?”  Elissa cared more about finding Howe and finally administering justice.

“I saw him go into the dungeons,” Riordan pointed to yet another door.  “He may still be there.”

“Fine, come along then,” Elissa ordered.

“I would not be much used to you in my current condition,” he demurred.  “And if you’ll pardon me, I’ve a sudden desire to breathe some free air.  I will seek you out later… after I find a good physician.  Good luck… sister.”  He glanced at Alistair.  “Brother.”

Riordan slipped through Howe’s room.  From there he crept silently down the hall.  He noted that there seemed to be very few guards around, but assumed that Howe just liked his privacy.  He thought he should go through the back door, but as he walked into the foyer, the front doors were too appealing to ignore.  The area in front of the estate seemed suspiciously empty

                Shrugging off his misgivings, he headed carefully to the gate.  He was a little startled when he noticed the arl’s garden decorations.  There was a statue that looked like a golem near a rosebush.  Behind it was a strange blue box.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are encouraged.


	120. You Killed My Father Prepare to Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wardens rescue Oswyn and Elissa (along with the Sword of Cousland) comes face to face with Rendon Howe.

“There are finally three Grey Wardens in Ferelden,” Zevran pointed out to Elissa and Alistair as they walked to the dungeon.  The door that Riordan had indicated had led to another sloping hallway with yet another door at the end.  “How do you feel about that?”

                Elissa considered for a moment.  “So far he has been absolutely no help.  I have a bad feeling that he will continue on that path.”

                They were greeted by half a dozen guards.  “Who are you and what are you doing down here?”  One of the guards demanded.

                Elissa and her companions were still dressed in guards’ uniforms, which meant that Howe was trying to keep even many of his own guards out of the dungeons.  She could not help but wonder who he was holding prisoner.   “I need to check on one of the prisoners, Loghain is afraid he could hurt him at the Landsmeet and wants to make sure he is still here.”  It was a stab in the dark, but one that she suspected to be very true.

                “Which one?”  A guard in the back muttered.

                “I am allowed to kill anyone who wonders down here,” the first guard who spoke declared.  “I’m going to enjoy this.”

                “So am I,” Elissa pulled out her swords, faded into the shadows until she was right behind him and took his head in one swift strike.

                “Watch out,” Leliana indicated a trip wire that she quickly disarmed as Morrigan turned into a giant spider and leapt on the guard in the back.

                Sten had felled another guard before Morrigan had even transformed, while Dragonsbane leapt on a third guard, who Oghren then cleaved in two.  The fifth guard found himself on the receiving end of Alistair’s sword, while the sixth never knew what hit him as Zevran ran him through.

                “So much for secrecy,” Oghren chuckled.  “I like it this way better.”

                They continued to kill guards as they made their way through the dungeons, which ran the entire length of the estate. 

“I wonder how many people have been imprisoned illegally down here,” Alistair commented after they had destroyed all of those in a room full of guards and mabari.

Soon after, they even found a room that housed guards who specifically worked in the dungeon.  “Do these guards have to eat down here, too?”  Leliana wondered.  “I wonder if they are ever let out.”

The next room they found was a torture chamber.  Elissa wondered if the Kendells had designed the dungeon or if Howe had renovated it as she cut down one of the torturers.  She kicked another one viciously as she beheld the charred remains on a metal plate and the bloody corpses pinned to one of the walls.  She performed a whirlwind maneuver, cutting down any who dared attack her.  These monsters were worse than darkspawn.  Darkspawn acted on instincts, these men had a choice.  She looked for another of those who participated in the desecration around her when she realized that her friends had killed the rest.

Morrigan looked around.  “’Tis certain that no beast in the Korcari Wilds is this vicious and depraved.”

“I can’t argue with you there,” Alistair sheathed his sword.

“Don’t leave me here!”  A man shouted from the rack.  “Get me out of here!  That’s an order.”

“Hold on,” Elissa walked to him and released his bonds.  Then Sten helped him to his feet.

The man looked a bit familiar to Elissa, but she didn’t quite place him.  He was well muscled and his blonde beard was still close cropped so she did not think he had been there long.  “Was this supposed to be a lesson?”  He demanded.  “Did my father think it funny to leave me for so long before sending you?”

“Unless your father is Arl Eamon, he didn’t send us,” Alistair replied.

 “You move in august circles, my friend,” the man she had just rescued decided.  “I am Oswyn, son of Bann Sighard, of the Dragon’s Peak Bannorn.  If you aren’t one of our soldiers, pray tell me, who should I be thanking for my rescue?”

“I am here on behalf of the rightful king of Ferelden,” Elissa declared.  “You have been rescued in the name of King Alistair.”  She did know him, but had not seen him in years.  She supposed that was why he did not recognize her, either.

“Maric’s bastard?”  Oswyn was surprised.  “Then I need not question why you’re here, for your friend’s claim to the throne is the greatest threat to Loghain’s regime.  You have my heartfelt gratitude and, I assume, the gratitude of the entire Dragon’s Peak Bannorn.  If my father sent no one after me, I can only assume that he does not know the true colors of the snakes that he has allied with.  But if you talk with him, I’m certain he would offer you any reward you may ask.”

“I want him to stand with me against Loghain at the Landsmeet,” Elissa informed him.

“Then there is a Landsmeet after all?”  Oswyn questioned.  “Howe said the Arl of Redcliffe was dead, and the Landsmeet called off.  I swear if there is any forum to speak out against Loghain, my father will be there.  Now, please.  I must get to him.  I… I can not see the last of this place too soon.”

“I have killed all of the guards between here and the entrance to the dungeons behind Howe’s room,” Elissa informed him.  “You should be able to get out that way, but be careful.”

Oswyn nodded and hobbled from the room.

“Why would Howe take a noble’s son?”  Wynne looked after the younger man.

“It was probably because Loghain told him to,” Alistair mused.

“Why did Loghain want to go after him, though?”  Wynne continued to question.

“I’ll ask him after I find and kill Howe,” Elissa assured her as they stepped out of the room.  As they entered the next room, they were attacked by two dozen more guards.   One wore a set of keys at his waist.  After gutting him, Elissa pulled off the keys and then continued to mow through his cronies, her friends aiding her.

When the guards again lay dead, they made their way through a door at the end of the room and found themselves in a corridor with doors to cages lining it.  The first door they opened revealed a middle aged man who was bent as if with age.  He looked at Elissa and blinked and then he spoke.  “They said to retreat.  The horn sounded and we turned and then the screams…  We rode and they screamed and screamed and…”  He screamed.

Alistair crossed his arms and studied the man, while Leliana looked at him with pity.  “Were you at Ostagar?”  Wynne had spoken up with yet another question.

The man did not answer.  “Mother, can you smell the blood?   They said it was only darkspawn, but we ate them too.  They died and we left them.  In the swamp.  The witch.  The Witch!”

“Oh, I see he has met my mother,” Morrigan commented.

“He’s obviously mad,” Alistair uncrossed his arms.  “I don’t think you’ll get anything more out of him.”

“Safe,” the man continued.  “Is there a safe?  Perhaps next door…”  He stumbled away.

Elissa opened the next door, hoping that there would be a more positive experience.  In the cell was an elf.  Her strait, ash blonde hair and long white dress were caked with dried blood that she had vainly tried to scrub off.   She was posed in mid action as if trying to decide between flight and fright.

Zevran stepped in front of Elissa.  “How did you end up in Howe’s dungeon, lovely one?”

She seemed to relax as she gazed at Zevran.  “Howe?  I was thrown in here by Urien Kendell… after I killed some of his son’s friends.”

“I’m sure they deserved to die,” Zevran assured her.  He took her hand and led her from the cell.  “Arl Urien is dead.”

“Dead,” she blinked in confusion.  “Then whose ruling …?  His son Vaughn… don’t let it be Vaughan.  He…” she took a deep breath.   “He wanted me dead, but Urien took a… liking… to me.  He was keeping me down here until he returned from Ostagar.  Then he planned to for me to… become his … pet.”

“What happened?”  Wynne asked gently.  “Who are you?  Let’s start with a name.”

“I’m Kallian Tabris,” she introduced herself.  “The story of how I ended up down here starts on my wedding day.”

“You are married?” Zevran looked disappointed.

“I’m a widow,” she explained.  “Everything went wrong with the wedding.  They delivered the wrong cake, my maid of honor was raped, and my groom was murdered.  It was a double wedding with me and my cousin Soris.  The marriages had been arraigned by the Hahren, Elder Valendrian, who decided that it was time we wed.  As we were preparing for the wedding Vaughan and his friends came into the alienage and were harassing the women.  My cousin, Shianni, knocked him out and his friends took him away.”

“Good for her,” Leliana approved, but wasn’t sure if she approved of the way that Zevran was looking at Kallian.  The man seemed smitten.

Kallian smiled.  “Shianni has always been the feistiest of us all.”

“You are obviously no wilting flower yourself,” Zevran observed.

                Kallian continued her story.   “We had thought that was the end of the incident, until they showed back up during the ceremony.  Vaughan returned with armed guards and abducted all of the women.  We were knocked unconscious, at least I was.  When I came to, Shianni was huddled in the middle of the floor… Vaughan and his friends had taken turns with her.  I found a sword and killed his friends, but Vaughan… escaped.  People were so angry they thought about petitioning the king.   I had returned home when Urien Kendells sent his guards out to find those responsible.  I had not had time to wash and change.  I admitted that I was the one who killed Jonaley and Braden, those were Vaughan’s friends, and their blood was still on my clothes after all.  The guard wanted to hang me there and then, but Urien took a liking to me.  He wanted a ‘beautiful dangerous woman to sport with in bed’, those are his words.”

                “Who could blame the man,” Zevran admitted.  “Although, I would never take one who was unwilling.  Not even one as beautiful as you.”

                She smiled at his flattery; perhaps being locked up for so long was why she found him so charming.  “I was thrown down here until you found me.”

                “The king is dead, too,” Morrigan announced.  “Petitioning him shall do you no good.”

                “Stay with us,” Zevran held his arm out for her.  “We will get you out of here.”  

                “There have been… many changes since they grabbed me,” Kallian took Zevran’s arm.  “I will need to return to my people soon.”

                “I shall personally escort you there my lady,” Zevran swore.  “As soon as we finish dealing with the trouble here, I shall make sure you reach your home and family.  Although if you would like to thank me, I think we should have a drink afterwards.  You look like you could use one.”

Elissa led them out of the row of cells and back through the rooms where the jailer’s bodies still littered the floor.  They continued down the maze of halls, stopping to loot a few chests on their way.  Then Elissa heard a familiar voice through one of the doors.  She turned to Zevran.  “Kallian is unarmed and this is going to get bloody.”

“I have seen bloody before,” Kallian waved a hand at one of the sections of dried blood still on her dress.  “I managed to get a weapon from my captors and kill all but one of them before.”

“You haven’t seen what I plan to do to Howe,” Elissa announced.  “We are talking language that a lady like me should never have heard before and graphic violence.   Also, Howe is an expertly trained rogue and has at least one mage with him and you have been locked up for months.”

“I will take her home,” Zevran offered.  “It means that I will not help you rescue the queen, though.”

“We’ll see you at the Gnawed Noble Tavern or Redcliffe Estate later,” Elissa agreed.

Leliana watched Zevran lead Kallian away.  If she had not broken things off with him about a month before, she would be quite unhappy about the way he was looking at the former prisoner.  “Did you just want fewer witnesses, Elissa?”

“Even if Howe surrenders, he isn’t leaving here alive,” Elissa promised.  She laid a kiss on the Sword of Cousland and a hand on Dragonsbane’s head.  “Today we avenge them,” she brought the flat of the blade to her forehead for a moment as she sent a prayer to the Maker to guide her hand in vengeance and then opened the door.

Howe stood waiting for them.  “Well, well, Bryce’s little spitfire.  All grown up and trying to be the man.”

Dragonsbane stood rigid at his mistress’ side, growling deeply.

“A man?”  Elissa held both Excalibur and the Sword of Cousland out before her.  “When have I ever tried to be a man?  Do you think a woman incapable of wreaking vengeance upon your House?  Is that why the Howes supported the Orlesians instead of Queen Moira before her betrayal?  Well, the Couslands are here for their vengeance and the House of Howe shall fill our wrath.”

“I thought Loghain made it clear that your pathetic family was gone and forgotten,” Howe sneered.

“The MacTir’s will be feeling the wrath of the Theirins soon enough,” Alistair promised.  “Both of your houses will be lying in ash as punishment for your crimes.”

“In the few minutes you have left, you will not forget my family,” Elissa swore.  "Their memory is what has driven me to you.  When I am done, perhaps I will go after you wife and sons and daughter.  Eliane and Delilah are in Amaranthine aren’t they?  What about Nathaniel and Thomas?”

“Thomas was killed at Ostagar,” one of the two mages behind him supplied.

“Welsey, stay out of this,” Loghain ordered.

“I should also let you know before you die, that Fergus now sits on the seat of the Teyrn of Highever,” Elissa revealed.  “Have you not wondered why you have not heard from Highever lately?  The people are loyal to the Couslands and you have already been ousted, for no one would willingly remain under the hand of a Howe.  I’m shocked your wife never left you.”

Howe fumed.  “Lies!”  Yet he suspected that they weren’t.  He hadn’t heard from Highever and was growing worried.  He was also well aware that there had been a rebel faction wreaking havoc there.  “Your parents died on their knees, your brother’s corpse rots in Ostagar, and his brat was burned on a scrap heap along with his Antivan whore of a wife.  And what’s left?  A fool husk of a daughter likely to end her days under a rock in the Deep Roads?  Even the Wardens are gone.  You’re the last of nothing.  This is pointless, you’ve lost.” 

Elissa scanned the room.  It was just the two mages and Howe.  “Were you two also in Highever during the attack on Castle Cousland?”

“Well, yes,” the other mage agreed.

Elissa glanced at her companions.  “Kill them slowly.  Howe is mine.”  She turned her attention back to Rendon Howe.  “You lie, Howe, to yourself most of all.  The Grey Wardens will survive as will the Cousland line.  I told you the truth when I said Fergus was now in Highever and that the Couslands had our home back.  He was out scouting in the Korcari Wilds and not at the battle, such a little thing for you to miss in your bid for power.  Go ahead try to blend into shadows and lie to yourself and your insipid sycophants if you so choose.  It will still be you and I and I can easily best you and you will know that one day I shall turn my gaze to the rest of your family.  We shall play to the pain before I finish you off,” she declared.  “So you can know what it feels like to have that closest to you taken away, as I’m sure you value your own body parts even more than you did your family.  You killed my father, prepare to die.”

Howe blended into shadows, trying to slip by Elissa’s guard.  She kicked out, landing her foot into his groin and sending him flying backwards as she advanced.  He tried to get up, but Dragonsbane leapt at him and sent him skidding across the floor.  As he, finally, made his way to his feet, he noticed her friends were going for his mages.  Alistair drained the mana of one, while Sten and Oghren hit him with the butts of their weapons; they were indeed going in for a slow kill.

He lunged at Elissa, his sword and dagger coming together in a dual sweep.  Only she wasn’t there anymore.  She blended into the shadows herself and appeared behind him.  She ran the sword of Cousland through his right foot.  He stumbled and Excalibur was brought down across his left leg, severing it in half.  He was now on his knees before Elissa.  As Howe screamed for help, he looked to his mages.  His second mage was encased in ice, but magic flames were inching towards him.  The moment the ice melted,  he would be consumed by those flames.

Elissa circled Howe.  She had originally planned to take his hands next, then his nose and tongue.  Yet she heard her name being called gently by Alistair.  She glanced over at him and Howe lunged forward, she quickly cut off his right hand.

Alistair nodded to Oghren who finished off the mage they were fighting and walked slowly to her.  “Finish him off,” Alistair said gently.  “Don’t let him drag you down too.”

“You heard what he did,” there were tears in his eyes.  “No pain is too much to what he did to my family.   You never heard Oren laugh or see the way my parents looked at each other.”

Howe again swung out at her, this time with his dagger, and she cut off his left hand as well.  “I spit on you!”  He actually did spit, but she easily dodged.  The second mage began to scream in the background.

“He is helpless now,” Alistair ran a gentle hand up and down her back.  “End him already.  You have taken back your castle and you have taken a limb for each family member killed.  You aren’t the type to torture the helpless.”

Howe lunged out yet again; trying to bite her, but Dragonsbane knocked him over and stood on Howe.  He looked up at his mistress and barked once, agreeing with Alistair. 

Elissa nodded.  “You are right.  I’m a Cousland, not a depraved Howe.”  She lifted the sword of Cousland and used it to remove Howe’s head.  She then stowed the head in her pack.  “We are not above putting our enemies’ heads on pikes in front of the castle for decoration, though.”

“Do I have to remind you that that was done to my grandmother, my princess,” Alistair moaned.

“We could put Loghain’s head beside his,” she batted her eyelashes at him.  “It would be a great set.”

Alistair sighed and pulled her close.  She let her tears fall gently as she held on to him.  “It doesn’t bring them back, though.”

“I know,” he gently rocked her.

“It does help, at least,” she kissed his cheek.  “They have been avenged.”

Dragonsbane stood on Howe’s body and howled, sending the wrestles souls of his family to the maker’s side now that they had been avenged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are encouraged


	121. Bad Guys and Butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wardens help more of those who had fallen prey to Howe

Zevran slipped an arm around Kallian’s shoulders as they slipped through Howe’s estate and out the front door.  He stopped.  “Something is wrong.”  Those who had been demanding to be let in were gone, but that wasn’t just it.

“What is it?” Kallian questioned.

“Where are the guards that should be out here?”  He looked around.  He spied Shale and the blue box behind her.  “I promise that I will still get you home, but not yet.”  He took Kallian’s hand and drew her towards Shale.  “I have a feeling we are still needed.”

 

“Shouldn’t we be rescuing the queen now?” Wynne followed Elissa through the far door in the room where she had slaughtered Howe and into another corridor of prisons.

“We can’t leave Loghain and Howe’s victims down here,” Alistair protested.

As Elissa opened the door, she found herself facing an occupied cell.  She recognized the occupant.  Vaughan Kendells had very briefly courted her.  She had made it clear that she was not interested in him and found his friends to be vile.  Now that she had heard what he did to the elves in his city, she was even more disgusted by him.  He was, however, a prisoner of Howe, which meant he could be an ally against Loghain.

“Hm, whose there?” Vaughan demanded to know.  “Leave me alone.  You can’t do this to me!  I’ll have you all flayed!  I’m the Arl of Denerim!”

“Right and I am the queen of Antiva,” Leliana actually snorted.

“Arl Urien died at Ostagar,” Alistair informed him.

“Too many were lost at Ostagar,” Vaughan still mourned the loss of his father.  He had hoped to spend several more decades as the carefree heir.  “When the riots started, Howe came with men to reinforce the garrison here.  Or that’s what he claimed.  As soon as I let him into the palace, he threw me in here.  ‘One more victim of the elven uprising’ he said.”

“Howe did much worse to the Couslands,” Elissa stepped forward.  “It’s been a long time, Vaughan.”

“Elissa,” he recognized her now.  “You know people like us should never be imprisoned.  Let me out of here!  I’ll do anything.”

“I heard what you did to your elves and why they were rioting,” she revealed.

“They are just elves,” he protested.

“Vaughan, they are your people,” she reprimanded him.  “They need your protection, not for you to be a predator.”

“Fine, let me out of here and I’ll be nicer to my elves,” he rolled his eyes.

“I also need your voice at the Landsmeet.” Elissa added.  “We are going against Loghain.  If it helps, he was pulling Howe’s strings.”  She thought about killing him for what he had done according to Kallian’s story, but she needed the political support of the Kendells.  Who knew which families were going to still support Loghain?  Most nobles, including her own father, had fought with him in the Battle of River Dane.

“Of course,” he agreed.  “I will be there and I will stand behind you.  I just want to kill Howe first.”

“Too late,” she pulled the head of her pack.  “I took care of him, we’re both avenged.”  She opened the door and let him out.

He knelt before her.  “For your service to the house of Kendells in freeing me and killing our mutual enemy, you have my support at the Landsmeet and beyond, my lady.”  He departed.

“Kallian is going to be upset,” Wynne warned.

“I need the Kendells support,” Elissa sighed.  “After all, the enemy of my enemy is my friend.  Heck, they can’t be worse friends than the Howes turned out to be.  Let’s find out who else we need to rescue.”  She moved to the next cell.

This cell was also occupied.  A man knelt in prayer.  “Maker have mercy on Your faithful servant.  Grant me a place at Your side.  Grant me the cleansing flames.” 

As she opened his door, he stood and she realized that she knew him.  “Irminric?”

“Elissa?  Is that you cousin?”  He blinked in confusion.

“This is Irminric Eremon,” she introduced him to her companions.  “He is my cousin.”

“Andraste, Bride of the Maker, have mercy on me,” he pleaded.  Then he seemed to lose his focus.  “Elfstanna… is that you, little sister?  No, that is not who you are.  Are you real?”

“Are you alright?” Elissa cursed Howe and Loghain yet again for whatever they had done to Irminric. 

“Alfstanna?”  He went on deliriously and began to cry.  “Where is she?  You aren’t here with the teyrn’s men are you?”

“He sounds like he is in lyrium withdrawal,” Alistair studied him.  “He’s got all the signs: Confusion, weepiness… He probably doesn’t even know what he is saying.  If the grand cleric knew he was in here, she’d be spitting hot coals.  Nobles don’t have authority over Templars.”

“I… I failed my duties.  Maker, forgive me,” Irminric continued on.  “I failed and there is no telling what he’s done.”

“Who are you talking about?” Elissa asked gently.

“The maleficar,” he told her.  “He had turned blood magic upon the Templars and Circle Mages to escape from his tower.  Near Redcliffe, I cornered him.  But the teyrn’s men took him from me… and brought me here…  Yes.  He destroyed his phylactery… we were spread out, trying to find him.  I was alone.  I… you are real aren’t you?  You are Aunt Eleanor’s little girl?  My dreams are … so strange now.         Please, if you’re not a dream, help me.”

“You’re free,” Elissa assured him.  “I can take you to Arl Eamon’s estate where you can recover.”

“No one can free me from my failure, save Blessed Andraste,” he insisted.

“What do you need of me then?” Elissa pressed.

“Give this ring to my sister, Alfstanna,” he handed her a ring.  “Tell her… tell her I’m sorry, please.  Ask her to pray for me.”                 He kneeled down in the open cell and began to pray again.

“It was Jowan he was after, wasn’t it?”  Wynne looked at him with pity.

“He’s your cousin?” Leliana was surprised.

Elissa nodded.  “Our mothers were sisters.”

Alistair gently pulled her close, running his hand up and down her spine.  “We’ll avenge him, along with the rest of Loghain’s victims.  I swear it to you, my love.”

She nodded and briefly laid her head against his chest, seeking strength from him. 

“We should go rescue the queen and stop wasting time,” Sten insisted.

“I suppose you’re right,” Elissa led the way back to the queen’s room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are encouraged.


	122. It's a Trap!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ser Cauthrine prepares to spring her trap

Ser Cauthrine moved her men into place, waiting for her signal.  She noticed a strange statue that she had never noticed on her previous visits to the Arl of Denerim’s estate.  It looked uncannily like a golem.  She also noticed the strange blue box.  There was no accounting for Howe’s taste.

“Be ready,” a well-cultured voice said from her sending crystals.  “The shield is down and they are returning.  I’m sure they have killed Howe for us.”

She picked up the crystal.  “You know what to do; we’ll have taken care of several problems by the end of the day, your majesty.  We have baited our trap well.  One little bird has fallen victim to it.  Now let’s take care of the flock.”

“After this,” Anora’s voice came back out of the crystal, “I’ll take care of Eamon.  I’ll pretend to run to him, from you and my father.  Then when the time is right, I’ll have Erlina poison him.”

“Your father will be so proud of you,” Cauthrine motioned her men to get into position.  None of the them saw the golem move or a door in the box open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are encouraged.


	123. Still Getting Their Vengeance On.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ser Cauthrine attempts to take our heroes prisoner, it doesn't work out well for her. Anora gets away.

“Alistair,” Wynne glanced at him as they attempted to nonchalantly return to Anora’s room.  “May I have a word?”

Alistair wondered when Wynne ever asked before she gave her companions many words.  “Of course, anything for my favouritest mage.”

“It seems that you and our fearless leader are inseparable these days.  Joined at the hip almost.”  Wynne was surprised to see Vaughan passed out on the bed in the master room of the estate.  Elissa obviously was not, as she carefully pulled a blanket over him and patted him on the head.

Alistair was a bit miffed.  “That’s a bit of an overstatement, don’t you think?”

“Well then, now that you’re an intimate relationship, you should learn where babies come from,” Wynne decided.

Alistair stopped walking for a second.  “Pardon?”

Wynne smiled sweetly.  “I know the chantry says you dream about your babies and the good Fade spirits take them out of the Fade and leave them in your arms… but that’s not true.  Actually, what happens is that when a girl and a boy really love each other…”

“Andraste’s flaming sword!” Alistair cursed.  “I know where babies come from!”

“Do you?”  Wynne questioned.  “Do you really?”

Alistair followed the others into the corridor.  “I certainly hope so.”

“Oh, all right then,” Wynne chuckled.  “Aww, look, you’re all red and mottled; how cute.”

Alistair scowled at her.  “You did that on purpose.”

“Now, now Alistair,” they continued down the hall.  “Why would I do such a thing?”

He narrowed his eyes at her.  “Because you’re wicked.  That frail old lady act?  I’m not fooled.  I’m on to you.”

“Zevran has been on her,” Elissa commented.  She stopped and walked to Alistair.  Then she threw her arms around his neck and brought his mouth crushing down on his, her tongue sliding slyly into his mouth.  As she pulled back, she rubbed lightly against him.  “Want to see if we can get a good Fade spirit to bring us a baby tonight?”

Alistair’s blush deepened a bit and he sputtered.  Then he sent Wynne a perverse look and he grabbed Elissa’s hips and yanked her back to him, kissing her deeply.  “That sounds like a plan,” he said huskily.  He lifted his head as he heard another voice.  He noticed Erlina glaring at them impatiently, but it sounded like Anora was talking and not to Erlina.

As they approached Anora’s room, the door was yanked open by the inside.  Anora emerged wearing armor.  Elissa wasn’t sure where she had gotten it.  Did Howe just keep extra suits of armor in all of his rooms?   “Aren’t you a little short for a soldier?”  Anora was definitely not comfortable.

Anora gave an annoying, fake laugh.  “Ha, ha.  Aren’t you funny?  There are two people in this house; those loyal to Howe and those loyal to me.  If Howe’s people find me, they will kill me.  If my people find me, they will insist on escorting me back to the palace, where my father may also have me killed.”

“You are wrong,” Sten announced.  “I am neither loyal to Howe or to you.”

Elissa peaked into the room.  No, there were no more extra suits of armor lying around.  She eyed Anora suspiciously, but continued into the foyer.  There she was greeted by a room full of Loghain’s soldiers and Ser Cauthrien.

Cauthrine stepped forward.  “Warden, in the name of the regent, I am placing you under arrest for the murder of Rendon Howe and his men at arms.  Surrender and you may be show mercy.”

“Warden?”  Elissa sniffed and raised her chin in an imperious move.  “You will address me as at least Lady Cousland.  As for your authority, I do not recognize Loghain as regent.  However, I have a few questions for you.”

“I’m not here to answer questions,” Cauthrine sneered.  “I am here to take you in.”

“When was Howe killed?  How do you know he is dead?”  Elissa challenged.  “Do you have a body that you can identify as his?”

Cauthrine was taken aback.  She was not ready to reveal her infiltrator and Erlina looked so nervous, that Cauthrine was afraid she would reveal everything.  “Do you deny it?  Why else are you here?”

“Oh,” Elissa allowed a vindictive smile to spread across her face.  “I will not deny fulfilling my blood right obligations and killing Howe, but that is not why I am here.  “You see, it all started this morning when Erlina here went running to Eamon to tell him that Howe had abducted Anora MacTir.  That was awfully convenient, wasn’t it?  Eamon was so afraid that she would be killed and he would be framed for the murder that he sent us here to rescue her.  You know that, though, don’t you?”

“Elissa, what are you saying?” Wynne questioned.

“That is ridiculous,” Cauthrien waved away Elissa’s story.  “Her father would never stand for such a          thing.”

“She’s right there,”   Elissa indicated Anora.  “She is obviously no guard, look at the ill fit of her uniform.  Of course, fashion never was your forte, was it?”

Anora ran to Cauthrien and pointed at Elissa.  “Ser Cauthrien, thank goodness you are here.  This brigand tried to kidnap me and she forced me to come here.”

Elissa rolled her eyes.  “Why would I make you come see Howe with me, you brainless twit?  You are such a double-crossing bitch.”

“Oh,” Wynne nodded.

“How dare you talk to the queen that way?” Cauthrien was incensed.  “I have rescued you, your majesty.  Now, Warden, surrender.”

“Death first!”  Elissa drew out her swords.  “That will be your death, by the way.”

“Attack!”  Cauthrien shouted.

Elissa and her companions backed towards the hall, where they could force Loghain’s people into more of a bulkhead situation when the doors behind Cauthrien burst open.  The Doctor stood, holding a claymore.  Beside him were Rose on his right, her bow drawn, and Jack on his left with his sword and shield.  Behind them were Bethany and then Zevran and Kallian.  Zeveran held his sword and daggers, while Kallian held a short sword and long dagger, giving her easy maneuvering room.  In the back of the group was Shale.

“Doctor!” Elissa smiled at him as she beheaded one of Loghain’s archers.  “I thought you were taking care of business in the alienage.”

“I was,” he bisected one of Loghain’s men as the mages began to unleash spells, almost in concert.   “I realized that you might need me, though.  Cauthrien,” he called.  “This is your last chance, put down your sword and join us or you spend tomorrow at the Maker’s side trying to explain your actions.”

“For Loghain!” She shouted.

As her people attacked Elissa and the Doctor, splitting their forces, Anora ran out the door like the coward that she was; Erlina was close on her heels.

Rose and Leliana’s arrows began to home in on Loghain’s minions as Cauthrien went for Alistair, she would get rid of the man who threatened her love and commander’s powers.  He deflected a blow from her vicious, two handed sword, the Summer Sword, with his shield, the very shield that had once belonged to his brother, whom Cauthrien had abandoned on the fields of Ostagar at Loghain’s command.  He lifted his sword and cut at her, but was unable to get through her armor in a single blow.

She stepped around him, looking for an opening in his shield.  If she could not find one, she would merely cut through his shield one blow at a time.  She tried to cut out the sounds of her men fighting vainly for their lives.  She was caught by surprise as Elissa appeared out of the shadows.  She cut at Cauthrien’s armor with the Sword of Cousland and then brought down Excalibur.  It slid through the armor as if it was butter.  Cauthrien staggered, dropping her sword.  She did not even feel the sword of Cousland as it took her head.

Elissa turned to take out as many of Loghain’s men as she could.  She saw the doctor wielding the claymore as if he were a force of nature, taking down one soldier after another.  The only other person who was easily wielding that much destruction was Shale.  She happily kicked an archer as she grabbed one of his companions and threw her against the wall.

Jack and Bethany were back to back, protecting each other.  She saw Rose dodge under a sword to come up and release yet another arrow into her enemies.  Zevran and Kallian seemed to move in harmony as they cut a swath through their enemies.  Sten and Oghren were working from the opposite ends of the room into the middle, ensuring none of Loghain’s people survived.   

Wynne worked to maintain the health of the combatants on her side.  She also preserved a heroic aura around them.  Morrigan, meanwhile, had turned into a giant spider and was happily tearing through her adversaries.

As the last of Loghain’s soldiers fell, Elissa lowered her sword.  She ran to the Doctor and hugged him.  “Thank you.”

“It was my pleasure,” he returned the hug.  “What do you plan to do now?”

“I think I’ll kill the rest of Howe’s people and then go home,” Elissa replied.

“That sounds life fun,” Jack grinned at her.  “Doctor?”

“Let’s,” he hefted his sword as Elissa opened the door leading into the west wing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are encouraged.


	124. A Rest at the Gnawed Noble Tavern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Grey Wardens, Prince Alistair and Lady Cousland, mingle with their fellow nobles.

 “Thank you for your help,” Elissa smiled at the Doctor and Rose as they walked along the streets of the noble district of Denerim.

                “What is a friend for if not to face almost certain death with?” Rose threw an arm around Elissa’s shoulders as they walked.

                “No force can stand up the the righteous fury of the Couslands and their friends when they are seeking vengeance,” the Doctor declared. 

                “Which is something Howes people should have considered before he attacked Highever,” Jack agreed.  He was still grinning at the fun he had had in cleaning all tracing of Howe’s people from the Arl of Denerim’s estate.

                Elissa stopped in front of the estate she had gone to earlier, the one with the Tevintor Imperium architectural influence.  “Here we are, home.”

                “This is not the Estate of Redcliffe,” Zevran pointed out.  “Perhaps you have gotten lost.”

                “Oh, I’m not lost,” Elissa grabbed Alistair’s hand and led him forward.  “Go back to Eamon right now if you want.  This, my friends, is the Teyrn of Highever’s estate.  You didn’t think that the Guerrins had an estate in the capital city and the Couslands did not, did you?  That would just be silly.”  She opened the door and strolled into an opulent marble foyer.

                They were immediately greeted by an impeccably dressed man with a close cropped beard and fashionably styled hair who seemed to be in his middle ages.  Elissa’s companions were shocked when, instead of bowing to her, the man picked her up in a bear hug and held her close for a minute.  “I have gathered about half of the staff back already, my lady,” he smiled.  “They are working to have your room and rooms for your guests ready.  I have…uh… taken the liberty of putting you in the master suite for now.”

                “Shouldn’t you reserve that for Fergus in case he gets here for the Landsmeet?”  She beamed up at him.  “Aiden, I did it… Howe is dead, as are most of the men he had in Denerim.  You, Fergus, what is left of my family are going to be safe soon.”

                “I’m so happy for you, my lady,” he wiped away a tear that she had not even realized she was shedding.  “You will forgive me, though, if I keep the escape tunnels and underground cellar at the ready in case of darkspawn attack.”

                “Of course you will,” she agreed.  “You are always ready for any eventuality.  I wish we had kept you in Highever.”

                Now he did bow.  “Denerim will always be my home.  Now Bridget has your bath ready and her maids will see to all of your friends.  She has already sent Marc and Daniel to take care of it.”

                “Thank you,” she glanced back at Alistair.  “Please also put Prince Alistair’s stuff in the master suite.”  She tried not to blush as she said it.  Aiden was more like an honorary uncle to her than a servant.  He had been there every time she visited Denerim, the first time she was an infant.  He had tended to her hurts and carried her to bed.

                “Yes, my lady,” he eyed Alistair, prince or not he was find out what the young man’s intentions were towards his Elissa.

                She turned back to her companions.  “If you plan to stay with Eamon instead, speak now so I can have your things moved back.

                Alistair knew that Eamon would not be happy, but he had no intention of leaving Elissa’s side any time soon.   Leliana did speak up.  “Anora is likely there and right now I don’t trust her not to try to slit some of our throats as we sleep.   I feel safer here.”

                “We’ll be returning to the TARDIS tonight,” the Doctor told her.  “For now, we stay.  I have something to show you after everyone cleans up.  I’ll meet you in your sitting room.”

 

                The sitting room was somehow homier than Eamon's, even though the estate was grander.  A fire crackled in the ornate fireplace, lighting a series of comfortable, plush chairs and couches around it.  Dragonsbane slept soundly in front of the roaring fire.  Alistair and Elissa lounged together on a chaise, facing the Doctor and Rose who sat facing them on one of the couches.  Their companions were scattered around them.  They had all scrubbed the blood off from their visit to the Arl of Denerim’s estate and had changed into new clothes.

                Elissa wore the same blue dress she had her first night with Alistair and her hair was up again.  “We’ll be going to the Gnawed noble tavern for dinner tonight.  I would love for everyone to enjoy Egan’s cooking, but we need to go rub elbows with the other nobles to ensure we have their votes in the Landsmeet.”

                “I will be coming with you,” the Doctor announced.  “I can be pretty persuasive when I want to be.”

                “Thank you,” she smiled at him.  “I appreciate your help, I don’t trust Eamon and I know that Anora is just trying to maneuver to protect her own power.  That woman is as duplicitous as her father.”

                “If you don’t mind, Kalian and I won’t be joining you tonight,” Zevran announced.  “She was imprisoned for so long that I think it best to take her somewhere with less humans and more elves, where she can unwind.”

                “Are you planning to be the one who unwinds her?” Leliana’s voice was caustic.

                Kalian looked from Zevran to Leliana and back.  “Look, if I’m ... stepping into someone else’s territory I can just go to the Gnawed Noble Tavern or back to the Alienage.”

                “Perish the thought,” Zevran slipped an arm around her shoulder.  “There’s only past… territory, it became free over a month ago.”

                “He was willing to poison the urn of Sacred Ashes,” Oghren confided.  “Leliana’s very religious and didn’t appreciate his pragmatism.”

                “It’s fine, just meet back up with us at Eamon’s the day after tomorrow by noon,” Elissa instructed.

                “Why so long?” Zevran questioned.

                “Anora thinks that we are either imprisoned or dead,” Elissa explained.  “It gives us a chance to get ready for the Landsmeet without her or Eamon interfering.”

                “They will notice that Ser Cauthrien is dead,” Oghren pointed out.

                “That will be more proof that Anora was working for her, at least,” Elissa sighed.

                “Before we go there is something I do want to go over,” the Doctor explained.  “The trouble at the orphanage is not the only thing I was taking care of.”

                “What else was going on there?” Elissa prompted.

                “It seems that Loghain was selling elves in the alienage to Tevintor slavers,” he announced.  “I believe that Anora was going to use this knowledge to help gain your trust.  She would tell you there was something going on and you would go and stop it.  She knew all along, but didn’t do anything about it herself.”

                “Who know who else would have been taken and shipped out if we hadn’t stopped them,” Rose shuddered at the memory.  “They were shipping elves out daily.”

                “What about my cousin Soris and our hahren, Valendrian?” Kallian leaned forward.

                “They were both in the infirmary and being ready to be moved to a big cage by the docks by a blood mage named, Caladrius,” the Doctor informed her.  “He had these on him,” he handed the documents to Elissa.

                She opened them and read them.  “These clearly indict Loghain in the sale of Ferelden citizens into slavery,” she had known the man was desperate and immoral, but she hadn’t thought he would go this far.

                “Thank you for saving them Doctor,” Kallian gripped his hand and then leaned back.  “My people are now safe, especially now that both Urien and Vaughan Kendall are dead.”

                “What do you mean?” Wynne looked from Kalian to Elissa and back.  “Elissa let him out of his cage in exchange for his vote at the Landsmeet.”

                “You did what?” Kallian stood and stepped in front of Elissa.

                “He is the rightful Arl of Denerim and a vote at the Landsmeet,” Elissa informed her.  “If you have a personal problem with him, then take care of it yourself; but after the Landsmeet.  I will not have you handing Loghain a victory when I have been working so hard against him and Howe.  Do I need to remind you that the man just tried to sale your cousin into slavery?”

                Kallian glared at her, but sat down.  “Very well, we’re allies until after the Landsmeet.  Then I will go kill Vaughan myself.”

                “Do whatever floats your boat,” Elissa shrugged and turned back to the Doctor.  “Are there any more problems in the alienage that I should know of?”

                “He’s taken care of everything,” Jack assured her.  “They’re now calling him Ladarelan'ehnama now.”

                “Go ahead to the tavern without me,” the Doctor instructed.  “I want to speak to Kalian and Zevran alone.  I will be right there.”

                “All right,” Alistair stood and extended his hand to Elissa.  “Let’s go, my love.”  She let him lead her away, most of their friends followed.

                “What is it, Doctor?” Kalian was nervous.  “Did something happen to my family that you didn’t want to mention in front of the others?”

                “No, your family is fine,” he assured her.  “I have a huge favor to ask, though.”

                “What is it?”  She was curious.  “I’m not going to be OK with your friend letting Vaughan not only live, but have his freedom again.”

                “No, it has nothing to do with that,” the Doctor assured her.  “I will not even want you to act on this favor until after the Blight is over, anyway.  I have a mission for you, though?”

                “A mission?”  She was surprised.

                “Are you Andrastrian?”  He prompted.

                “Look, I think it was only practical to consider doing as the cultist asked,” Zevran objected.  “She is not going to stay away from me because of that.”

                “Stay away from you?” Kalian chuckled.  “Do you think I can’t handle you?”

                “Actually, Zevran, I may need your help in protecting her,” the Doctor revealed.  “For some time now, the Qunari have been converting elves into their order.  Someone else is coming who will also be uniting elves together, neither is good for Thedas.”

                “You don’t want the elves to unite?”  She wondered. 

                “Unite under whom?” The Doctor questioned.  “A race that does not believe in free choice or a megalomaniac bent on world conquest.”

                “Oh,” she sat back and considered.  “What do you need me to do to stop them?”

                “I need you to infiltrate the Qun,” he admitted.  “I will give you papers to help you get in, but your own story should be enough to convince them of why you are leaving.  Do not lie when you don’t need to.  You will send reports to me, however.  You will also be attempting to sway some of the Qunari elves to leave the Qun.”

                “If she gets caught, I don’t even want to think about what they would do to her,” Zevran objected.

                “That is why you will be stationing yourself in Sehara,” the Doctor announced. 

                “Have you seen what things are like in Sehara,” Zevran was incredulous. 

                “I have,” the Doctor confirmed.  “It will be the last place the Crows should look for you, but you will be there if Kalian needs to flee.”

                “Count me in,” for some reason Kallian really did not like the idea of her people being converted into the Qun.

                “If she’s going then I’m going,” Zevran confirmed.

                “Great,” the Doctor smiled.  “This will be fun.”

 

                Elissa was ready for a night of wine and revelry.  She wanted to celebrate Howe’s death and needed to relax after all of the fighting she had done.  As she opened the tavern door and walked in she was greeted by cheery shouts “Cousland!”

                Some of her father’s friends came and hugged her.  She introduced them to Alistair; Maric’s only surviving heir, and the rest of her friends.  She then pulled her cousin, Alfstanna aside.  “I need to speak with you.”

                “What’s wrong,” Alfstanna studied her face.

                “I was in the Arl of Denerim’s estate today,” Elissa began.

                “Good,” Alfstanna sneered.  “I hope you avenged at Aunt Eleanor and Uncle Bryce.”

                “Oh, I did,” Elissa assured her.  “I found someone, well many someone’s, down in Howe’s dungeon.  Among them was Irminic, he was suffering from lyrium withdraw.  He gave me this,” she handed Alfstanna Irminic’s ring.  “Loghain grabbed him when he rescued a mage named Jowan whom he then used to poison Arl Eamon.”

                “He’s still there?” Alfstanna started grabbing her things. 

                “He wouldn’t come with me,” Elissa explained.

                “I’ll make sure we take down Loghain at the Landsmeet,” the Bann of Waking Sea swore as she went to find her brother.

                “Elissa Cousland,” she turned to see Sighard, the Bann of Dragon’s Peak Bannorn behind her.  “Oswyn said a Grey Warden had rescued him earlier.  It was you, wasn’t it?”

                “I wasn’t going to leave anyone down there,” Elissa responded.  “Only a man with no conscience would do so.”

                “A man like Howe?”  Sighard pointed out.  “You did kill him didn’t you?  Don’t worry, I can hardly speak ill of the sense of conscience of any man or woman for wishing Rendon Howe dead.  You’ve met him. The man made vipers seem personable.” 

                “Thank you,” she hugged him.

                “I’ll not let Loghain’s part in this go unnoticed,” he swore.  “I’ll speak to everyone I know.”

                “Why did they grab Oswyn?”  She let him lead her to a table.

                “One of his friends was at Ostagar, with Loghain’s men,” Sighard revealed.  “He told Oswyn that the order to quit the field came before Cailan and the Wardens were overwhelmed by darkspawn.  His friend disappeared and Oswyn went looking for him.  I suspect Ser Cauthrien made him disappear.”

                “She tried to arrest me today,” Elissa admitted.  “She won’t be making anyone disappear anymore.”

                Sighard raised his glass.  “Well, here’s to you and your prince, making the world safer for the rest of us nobles.”

                Elissa smiled and drank.  “I should probably get back to his side.”   She stood and sauntered to Alistair who was watching her, enraptured.

                “How is it going with the nobles?” He asked.  “They seemed happy to see you.”

                “Many were friends with my parents,” she informed him.  “As you know, Alfstanna, the Bann of the Waking Sea is my cousin; first cousin that is.  Our mothers were sisters.  She took his hand in hers.  Come on; let me introduce you to all of them.

                “Are you still mad about our fight?”  He asked softly as she began to drag him from table to table, while their friends watched and drank.

                “I’m not going to give up on the baby I want,” she decided.  “I will keep trying until they are mine.  You’re going to just have to stay by my side so I can do so.”

                “Yes, my love,” he grinned.

 

                Two hours after they had arrived at the Gnawed Noble Tavern, Alistair’s head was spinning.  Only a little was from the alcohol.  He had met more than half of the bannorn that night and watched Elissa charm them all.  When she was done, the Doctor had arrived and was presently charming many of the bannorn himself.  Now, he held Elissa in his arms as they slowly danced.

                “What are you thinking?” She pressed.

                “I think I’ve managed to snag a dance with the most beautiful woman in Ferelden,” he murmured.

                “Awe,” she stopped so she could stretch up and kiss his cheek.  “I do love it when you are being my prince charming.”

                “I thought you liked it when I was making you laugh,” he pouted.

                “I like that, too,” she admitted.  “I like it a lot.”

                “You aren’t planning to return to Eamon until tomorrow,” he brought up a matter that had had him wondering for hours.  “What are you planning to do instead?”

                She grinned.  “I thought we’d send our friends off to enjoy Denerim while we enjoyed being alone at my family’s estate.  I plan to do you, instead.”

                He laughed and pulled her closer as he watched the Bann of Dragons Peak pick up the Doctor and hug him like they were old friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are encouraged.


	125. Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zevran forgets trying to win back Leliana, due to being in smite with Kallian.

Zevran accompanied Kallian to the sleaziest tavern he had ever been in.  It was called Marta’s Last Hope and was located near the alienage, which explained why there were so many elves there.  He sat with her, watching as three elves raced nugs in one of the tavern’s rooms.  They took bets before each race. 

                “Who was Marta,” he wondered.  “And why was this her last hope?”

                “There is an ancient parable about a woman named Marta who was in love with a companion whom she travelled with, he was said to be very handsome.  However, he did not share her feelings.  As a matter of fact, he was still enamored with a girl he had loved and lost.  One day, she took him to a tavern nearby.  This was hundreds of years ago, before the Orlesians turned on the elves after the second Blight and things were better.  The tavern was full of people and she planned to get him drunk and then confess her feelings.  Well, just as he took his first sip, a strange creature never seen before in Thedas appeared and he went out to fight it.  All she could do was run after him.  Thus, she lost her last hope of trying to win his affections,” Kallian always wondered who the woman the mystery man had loved was.  “It isn’t much of a story, but the locals were so amused that they named a tavern after them.”

                “Well, it doesn’t sound like she had any hope,” Zevran pointed out.  “I wonder how he lost the woman he loved and if he ever got her back.”

                “Do you hope to get the woman you love back?” She pried.

                “The woman I love?”  He was confused.

                “There was obviously something going on between Leliana and you,” she smiled at the tavern wench who set a drink down in front of her.  The wench leaned forward, displaying her rounded bosom for Zevran as she set his drink down.  He did not even notice the wench; his eyes were still on Kallian.

                “There was,” he admitted.  “It has been over for over a month now, though.  I am fond of her, but I wouldn’t say I was in love.”

                “Oh,” she took a sip to hide her smile.  “So what were you in?”

                “It was a dalliance,” he waved it off.  “However, our different… moral views… got between us and would have eventually no matter what.  She is a very devout Andrastian and I am … not.”

                “So what are you?”  She pried.

                “I am the son of a whore who was sold to an order of assassins as a boy,” he leaned towards her, as he told her his life story.

 

                Kallian had not realized how late it was by the time Zevran had told her his entire tale, from his humble beginnings to ending up travelling with the last two Grey Wardens in Ferelden while the nation was under siege by a Blight.  “Wow.  I thought I had been dealt some blows in life, but… wow.”

                “We do seem to be dealt similar hands, yes?”  He laid his hand over hers. 

                “I suppose so,” she murmured.  She left her hand under his and picked her drink up with the other one.

                He studied her.  “Do you know what you need after your long ordeal in the Arl of Denerim’s dungeons?”

                She thought for a moment.  “I need a very long, hot bath.”

                He chuckled.  “That too, but you need a message.  I was taught some… nice… messaging techniques from the whores I grew up with.  I would be happy to demonstrate for you.”

                She eyed him, wondering if he was only talking about a message.  “Did you?”

                “I did,” he ran a finger along her wrist.  “I would…. love… to … exhibit them for you.”

                “Hmm…”  She took another drink while she thought about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always encouraged.


	126. More Potential Blights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neria makes a discovery

She would need to think about the implications of what she had read some more.  Neria stared at one of the books that she had found in Castle Cousland’s library.  She looked around her peaceful, pleasant surroundings.  She had to admit that she was not sure she had ever been as content as she was here in this castle.  She didn’t want to contemplate all of the reasons that was, but she had not trouble denying that she loved its extensive library.  There were plenty of books on dragons, but she had found a couple of old tomes on the Old Gods that had revealed a frightening secret or three.

                “What has you so uneasy?” Fergus had snuck up behind her.  He casually slid an arm around her shoulders as he peered at the book.

                “There are three more Old Gods than legend tells,” she revealed.  “Look at this,” she moved five pages back and pointed.

                He leaned over her shoulder, so they were cheek to cheek, and began to read.  “You know,” he commented.  “A chantry scholar did conjecture that here might be an unknown eighth Old God that was represented by the constellation Draconis and that it was stricken from historical record.  It looks like Grandpa Will was right; he always believed the scholar was on to something.”

                Fergus began to read.  “Arturim, the Dragon of the Hunt.”  He continued to read.  “Ceridwine,   Dragon of Wisdom.”  He was silent as he read for several more minutes; as he did so, he began to gently message the back of Neria’s neck.  She let out a little hum of content and leaned into him a bit.  Then his eyes widened.  “It looks like the scholar was right.  There he is, Draconis the Dragon of Storms and King of the Old Gods.  They had a king!”

                “I doubt the other Old Gods willingly followed him,” she continued to read.  “Yes, here it is.  They opposed him, but could never organize a coup to overthrow him.”

                “We do not want the darkspawn finding him and waking him up,” Fergus shuddered and then wrapped his arms around her for comfort.  We need to tell the Grey Wardens about this.  They have to find a way to prepare.”

                “The only Grey Wardens left in Ferelden are your sister and Alistair,” Neria pointed out.  “They are in no position to do anything about this now.  Let me do some more research, I want to see what else I can find out; like where exactly they all are.”   She didn’t comment on the fact that his arms were now around her, as she didn’t want him to move.  She quite liked it.  She turned her head as she continued talking.  “Thank goodness your grandfather was such a dragon enthusiast,” she found that their noses were now almost touching and their lips were only inches apart.

                Fergus did not even think, he leaned in and kissed her.  She tasted of cloves and orange and her lips were warm and inviting.  He pulled her out of the chair and more firmly into his arms, lifting her off of her feet.  She reciprocated, her arms twining around him and molding herself against him, one of her legs twining around his.  He finally came up for air and stared at her.  It had not been that long since he had lost his wife, but there was no question that he was attracted to this elven mage.  She was intelligent, brave, and beautiful.  She was also an elven mage, which meant that they could never have more than a fling and he would never do that to her.  He gently set her back down in her chair.  “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.”

                “Why not?” She blurted out.  Then she wondered if his kiss had turned her brain to mush.  He was a teyrn and she was an elf whose magic meant the chantry would not even let her marry.  “Never mind,” she shook her head vigorously. 

                “I…” he closed his eyes.  Maker’s breath, he wanted to kiss her again.  “I came to let you know that I am leaving for Denerim.  Wallace is insisting I take a guard with me, in case Howe or Loghain strike at me.”

                “That is a very wise idea,” she agreed.  “It would be safer to stay here, but I imagine your sister could use your voice at the Landsmeet.”

                “I could just take you there,” a voice said from the door.  The Doctor stood there, grinning at both of them.  “I can get you there in time and I can guarantee that no one will be able to catch us.”

                “How long have you been standing there?”  Fergus was more worried about how much he had seen.  He didn’t want anyone thinking that Neria was easy.

                “Long enough,” the Doctor’s grin widened.  “I also heard that our little mage has uncovered a potential problem that no one was aware of yet.”

                Neria held up the tome she had been reading.  “There are three more potential archdemons that we didn’t know about and one of them is worse than any we have seen.”

                The Doctor began to read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are encouraged.


	127. S.O.S.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a fight, some making up, other things happen that would be spoilerish so just read the chapter.

Elissa looked up from her book as Alistair strolled into their room, fully dressed in tan colored leggings and a large, forest green tunic.  She was still clad in her nightgown and was lying on her stomach, her ankles crossed.  The nightgown was ivory and adorned with peach ribbons.  It was held together in the front by the three largest of the ribbons.  Her copper curls were tied back by yet another peach ribbon.  “Have the others left for the market?”

                “They have,” he confirmed.  “Although I wouldn’t be surprised if Leliana tore out Zevran’s eyes.  She might have been the one who broke things with him, but she isn’t okay with how quickly he’s moved on.  I’m not sure how far things have gone with Kallian, but they are definitely becoming smitten with each other.”

                “I wonder if he has offered her a message,” she knew he had used the line on Leliana their first time together.

“Has he offered you one?”  He became distracted from his question when he noticed a piece of paper under the book.  “What is this?”

                “Nothing,” she moved the book so it fully hid the paper.

                “Come on, let me see,” he climbed on the bed with her, and then moved to straddle her.

                “No,” she continued to read or at least pretend to, she became distracted as he began to kiss her neck.

                “Please?”  He nipped her ear, and then ran his tongue around the shell. 

                “No,” she pouted playfully.  He couldn’t help himself; he gently caught her lower lip between his teeth.  When she moaned, he flipped her over and began to kiss her in earnest.  She wrapped her arms around him and returned his heated caresses.

                Then he suddenly pulled away and quickly reached under her book.  “Aha!”  The paper was in his hand.

                “Alistair!”  She protested, unsure if she was protesting his grabbing the paper or the fact that he had moved away from her.

                He opened the paper and his jaw dropped.   It was an excellent likeness of him or at least what he supposed he looked like when he was sound asleep.  “I didn’t know you could draw this well.”

                “Of course I can draw,” she sighed.  “I am a noble, it’s like the harp.  Certain things are expected of noble women.  I had art tutors from a young age, along with all of my others.”

                “It’s me,” he now had a silly grin on his face as he continued to study the paper.  “It’s me sleeping.”

                “Well, we do sleep together,” she pointed out.  “At least we do when Eamon isn’t around.  May I have my drawing back now?”

                He held the paper to his chest.  “I want it.  Please, may I keep it?”

                “I…” she hesitated.  It was hard to deny him anything he wanted.  Maker, she had fallen hard and didn’t know if she could ever go on without him by her side.  “I want it… in case…”  She couldn’t say the words.  She knew that Eamon was trying to tear her prince from her side and she wanted to remember how he looked as he fell asleep holding her and slumbered peacefully at her side.  She wanted to have a visual reminder of what it was like to have her place be at his side.

                “In case of what?”  He was greatly disturbed by her deep frown.  “You can have it back if I get killed by the archdemon.”

                “You aren’t going to die,” she countered.  “I won’t let you.”  Was she going to let him leave her?  Would she let Eamon win? “What has Eamon been saying to you in private?”

                “He…” He only now realized that she had a very good idea of what Eamon had been advising him to do.  “He is only thinking of the good of Ferelden.”

                “He wants you to leave me,” just getting the words out made it feel as if she were ripping out her own heart out.  “He wants you to marry Anora… or perhaps an Orlesian princess; we know how much he likes Orlesian Maidens.”

                “He…” Alistair hesitated.  He had had some horrible moments since Eamon had urged him to do just that.  “I…” Looking at the expressions that flew across her face, he lost his nerve.  There was anger, fear, and anguish.

                “Are you considering it?”  The anger was back.  Sadistically, he found that he preferred it to the anguish and fear, even if it was directed at him.  “Are you planning to dump me after the Landsmeet and marry your brother’s promiscuous shrew of a widow?”  She threw her book at him.

                He caught the book, which just seemed to anger her more, so he held it in front of him as a shield.  “I’ll need an heir and it would be very difficult for two Grey Wardens to have a child together.”

                “I never wanted to be a Grey Warden!”  She raged at him.  “Your precious Duncan did this to me without my consent.  Have you forgotten that he conscripted me?”  She grabbed her obsidian comb off of a nearby vanity and threw it at him.  It was the first thing she could get her hand on.  Then she grabbed a decanter off of one of the bedside tables and threw that as well.

                He deflected the flying objects with her book.  “I want to have a baby with you, too,” he admitted.  “Believe me, there are few things that I want more.”

                She stopped throwing things for a minute.  “Then why would you leave me for another woman?”

                He was dumbfounded.  Why would he?  Why had he ever considered Eamon’s directives?  All he could do was stare at her dumbly.

                “Screw that, you _aren’t_ leaving me for another woman.  I will _not_ just step aside without a fight… one that will involve a lot of bloodshed.” She sat at the edge of the bed.  “Do you realize that, by birth, I outrank Anora?”

                Alistair had never thought about it, but she was right.  Loghain had been made teyrn of Gwaren as a reward for his service against the Orlesians.  That was where Anora’s initial rank came from.  Elissa was one of the only remaining members of Ferelden’s most powerful noble family.  “If the Landsmeet is successful, it will be because the nobles are loyal to you, not me,” he realized.

                “They will be loyal to both of us,” she corrected.  “We are the last Theirin and the last Cousland.”

                “It is a natural match,” he carefully put down the book and drawing and grabbed her hands and brought them to his lips.  When she didn’t try to hurt him, he pulled her closer.  “I can’t believe I even considered any other course for myself or for Ferelden.”

                “The bloodlines should be merged,” she agreed as she let him wrap his arms around her and draw her onto his lap.

                “It’s a good thing we have already been practicing doing just that,” he leaned down and captured her lips with his.  He hadn’t realized she had been crying when she was throwing things at him until he tasted the salt from her tears.  He cursed himself for being a foolish cad.

                “I guess so,” she murmured when he let her come up for air.

                He sat her back down on the bed and stood up.  He should have done this before, even before Eamon tried to poison his thoughts and build a rift between them.  He took her right hand and knelt on the floor.  “Elissa Fianna Cousland, I love you more than anything in this world or any other.  I will continue to love you forever; always.  I do not want to face the future, whether bleak or happy, without you by my side.  Will you marry me?”

                She leaned forward and took his face in her hands.  “Yes, Maker’s breath, yes I’ll marry you.  I’m the luckiest woman in Thedas,” she kissed him.

                He pulled her close as he climbed back on the bed with her.  He laid her back gently, as he gazed reverently at her face.  He gently caressed her cheek and then brought his lips back to hers, as his hands searched for the ribbons holding her nightgown closed.

                When Elissa and Alistair’s companions returned from the market, Alistair had already run out on an errand himself, even though he wouldn’t say what it was.  Elissa had stayed behind as she made preparations for a celebratory dinner with Aiden, which was after she had dressed.  She now wore a simple green dress.  They would announce their news to their friends then.  Well, Dragonsbane, who was presently asleep in front of a warm fire in the den, knew of course.

                Zevran and Kallian arrived back to the estate first.  Kalian was staring daggers at Elissa, obviously she had heard about Elissa freeing Vaughan Kendall.  Zevran steered the city elf away and towards his room.  She began to suspect that there had indeed been a message offered and received the night before.  She could not be sure, because soon the pair emerged carrying some sort of ball and started playing some sort of game with it that included a broom and a basket.

                Not long after, Wynne returned with Sten.  “Shale has returned to Arl Eamon’s estate,” Wynne announced.  “She promised not to let it leak that you were not captured by Cauthrien, but she wants to keep an eye on Eamon and Anora.  She claims that they are not trustworthy.”

                “Anora is staying with Eamon?”  Elissa was a little surprised.  The woman had not only left them to Cauthrien’s mercy, but had even accused them of abducting her.  Yet she had returned to Eamon’s estate rather than the castle.  “Does he know what she tried to do?  What she said?”

                “Shale pointed that out when she said Anora wasn’t trustworthy,” Wynne had grabbed a rag and was polishing the new staff she had purchased.  It crackled like lightning.

                “She’s right,” Elissa agreed.  “I’m glad someone is keeping an eye on the crazy shrew.”

                “She is just trying to protect her position,” Wynne shrugged off Anora’s actions.

                “The woman is a threat, she is a rabid wolf that needs to be put down,” Leliana walked into the room.  “However, we must deal with her now.  We can’t kill her… yet.”

                “Did you bring Oghren back with you?”  Wynne questioned Leliana.  “The last time I saw either of you, you were together.”

                “He found a bar with plenty of surface dwarves in it,” Leliana shrugged.  “If he survives, he’ll be back at some point tonight.  What about Morrigan?  Wasn’t she with you?”

As if knowing they were talking about her Morrigan walked in the front door.  “What are Zevran and his little trollop doing out there?”

                Elissa shrugged.  “I think it’s a game of some sort.”

                “I wonder what other games they have been playing.” Leliana muttered.

                “Kallian is a lovely girl,” Wynne insisted.  “Why do you dislike her so much, Leliana?”

                Leliana ignored her and turned to Elissa.  “There is a large harp in your music room, who does it belong to?”

                Elissa’s face turned red.  “Me.”

                “Really?”  Leliana’s entire demeanor changed and she became more youthful and excited.  She grabbed Elissa’s wrist and began to drag her towards the music room.  “Come play for me.  Will you let me try out the dulcimer I also saw in there?”

 

                Dinner was a lovely affair.  It was held as a banquet in the formal dining room.  The room was filled with candles and flowers.  The cook had outdone herself, cooking all of Elissa’s favorite foods.

                “Are we celebrating something?”  Wynne finally guessed.

                “Well, we do plan on getting rid of Loghain at the Landsmeet, do we not?” Zevran pointed out.  “That is in merely one day.”

                “I hope it was worth letting an evil miscreant like Kindells out,” Kallian glared at Elissa.

                Elissa wasn’t sure how she had ended up with Kallian among her companions.  Wasn’t the elf supposed to go back to the alienage?  Yet she seemed reluctant to leave Zevran’s side.  She supposed that Zevran had made his choice about Leliana then.  This was a headache she didn’t want to deal with when she was in such a good mood.

                “I have wonderful news,” Alistair fished into his pocket for the item he had found at the market.  “I asked Elissa to marry me and she said yes.”  He produced a ring.  It was a band with two strips of metal, one rose gold and the other stormheart wound around each other.  He gently grasped Elissa’s left hand and slid it on.  “We are celebrating that I am the luckiest man in Thedas.”

                “I am the lucky one,” she leaned in and kissed him as she rubbed the ring with her thumb.  Both metals were rare in Denerim, yet that just made its symbolism even more significant; the joining of two powerful, but endangered houses.

                Leliana stood up and rushed over to see the ring closer, while Sten and Zevran congratulated them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ABBA'S SOS came on Pandora while Elissa was throwing things, hence the name of the chapter.
> 
> Comments are encouraged.


	128. Honesty versus the Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wardens prepare for the Landsmeet.

“People who don’t eavesdrop on conversations are doomed to ignorance,” Wynne advised.

                “I agree,” Elissa wondered why Wynne was lecturing her once again.  “I was just wondering if Shale had learned anything during her eavesdropping.”  They were now approaching Arl Eamon’s estate.  The Landsmeet was just hours away and it was time to assure him that they were alive and well.

                “Oh, it is amazing what I have learned,” Shale boomed as she approached them.  “It is amazing how many people don’t notice you when you can pass for a statue.”

                “What have you learned?” Leliana was anxious to know.

                “Well, for one thing, Bann Teagan has had a long running affair with Queen Anora,” Shale announced.  “And he would really like for her to convince Erlina to join them one of these times.”

                “I had already figured out about Teagan and Anora,” Elissa admitted.  “I had no idea about Erlina, though.”

                “Well, he has also had… coitous with several of the maids and they like to talk,” Shale continued.  “The cook is a most obnoxious gossip.  She has found out that the upstairs maid is having an affair with the butler.  Apparently, this will upset Eamon as he likes for her to warm his bed when Isolde is not in residence.”

                “That hypocrite,” Elissa hissed.

                “Also, Anora has been trying to get ahold of someone on a sending crystal, but can not,” Shale continued.  “She is most upset.  Oh, and it seems that there is a pair of weddings coming up.  The entire household seems to think that It is going to marry Teagan, while the annoying ex-Templar will marry Anora.”

                “They have another think coming,” Zevran announced.  “I wonder if either one will survive the duel that Elissa or Alistair would challenge in such a situation.”

                “No,” Elissa walked into the estate.  “No, they would not.”         

                “My lady,” one of the maids bowed to her. 

                “Inform Arl Eamon that I am waiting for him in his sitting room,” Elissa commanded as she and her companions walked up the stairs.  As she approached the sitting room door, the companions split to gather any of their belongings left behind, but Alistair followed her in.

                They found Riordan standing behind a desk, studying a map of Denerim.  He glanced up as they walked in.  “There you two are.  Was there some difficulty getting here?”

                “Not really,” Alistair shrugged.  “We just thought it wise to stay away for a bit, especially after Ser Cauthrien tried to first arrest us and then to kill us.”

                “I need you to do a favor for me,” Riordan admitted.  “I need you to go and recover the goods from our storage area in the warehouse district.”

                “Wouldn’t Loghain have just taken everything by now?” Elissa pointed out.

                “It is behind a secret door,” Riordan confided.  “I will give you the combination.  I am pretty sure that that is where our supply of archdemon blood is.  You may also need some of the other goods stored there.”

                “We will do it,” Alistair squeezed Elissa’s hand.  He recognized her expression and suspected that she wanted to give Riordan an tongue lashing.

                Elissa opened her mouth, but whatever she would have said was cut off as Anora stormed into the room.  “Did you have to kill Ser Cauthrien?  It is such a waist!”

                “You’re such a waist,” Elissa grumbled under her breath.

                “What was that?” Anora narrowed her eyes at Elissa, while Alistair tried not to laugh.

                “How did you know Ser Cauthrien was dead?” Elissa challenged, not repeating her earlier statement. 

                Anora hesitated.  “Everyone knows.  It is all over the city.”

                “Really?”  Elissa glanced over at the door as Eamon walked in, but continued to address Anora.  “You hadn’t thought she had dragged us off to prison while you ran away like a coward?”

                “Enough,” Eamon interrupted before the two women started in on each other.  “Where have you been Alistair?”

                “I was with Elissa,” Alistair shrugged.  “I’m sure you know we had our things sent for.”

                Eamon hadn’t known that until he questioned his servants.  “And where were you Elissa?”

                “With Alistair,” she shrugged.

                Eamon messaged his temples.  “Which was, where?”

                “Safe,” she responded. 

                “Fine,” he huffed.  “Don’t tell me.  Anora had news for you.”

                “There is something going on in the alienage,” Anora proclaimed.  “I don’t know what, but there has been more unrest and more riots there than anywhere.  I’m sure my father is up to something and I needed you to find out what it was before the Landsmeet, but it is too late now.”

                “He was selling the elves in Denerim into slavery,” Elissa revealed.  “He has been stopped, thanks to the Doctor, and I have the proof.”  Elissa gave Anora a look that said she obviously didn’t need the other woman’s help.

                “Very well,” Anora turned and left the room.

                “We need her help,” Eamon was losing his temper with Elissa.  “Please don’t bate her or pick fights with her.”

                “So far her help has been to try and lead us into a trap and then to run when her cronies came for us,” Elissa sat in one of the plush chairs.

                “She had nothing to do with Ser Cauthrien’s arrival,” Eamon insisted.

                “Then how did Cauthrien even know we were at Howe’s estate?” Alistair countered.

                Eamon did not have an answer to that.  “That woman’s going to become your wife, Alistair, don’t go looking for the worse in her now.”

                “She is?” Elissa raised her left hand and propped her chin on it, so the ring on her finger was well displayed, yet Eamon didn’t notice it.

                “And you will be my wife,” Teagan announced, striding into the room.  He purposely strolled to Elissa’s chair and grabbed her left hand, causing her chin to drop.  “We’ll be so happy together as the teyrn and teyrna of Highever.  We’ll retake your castle and raise our children there.  We’ll rule together by day and pleasure each other endlessly by night.”

                “That would be a little hard,” Alistair stalked slowly to the chair Elissa sat in and gently, but firmly, took her hand from Teagan’s as he glared at his pseudo uncle.  “Since the lady is already betrothed.  You can’t be her teyrn when she is going to be my queen.”

                “What?” Teagan took a small step back.

Eamon stood.  “Alistair, what are you talking about?”

Elissa held up her left hand and displayed her ring.  “I am engaged to Alistair.”  She then fisted her left hand and plowed it into Teagan’s gut, causing him to take several steps back.  “Even if I wasn’t, I would hardly marry Anora’s favorite bed partner.”

“Nor would I marry the woman whose father is responsible for the death of the man who was more of a father to me than Maric ever was and the death of my brother,” Alistair added.  “I love you, Uncle Eamon, but you must stop trying to interfere with my life.”

Eamon knew he was defeated, at least for now.  He sat back down.  “Fine, but you still need to talk to Anora, Elissa.  She could be a valuable ally or a formidable enemy.  When you are ready, bring Alistair to the castle for the Landsmeet.”

“I will speak with her,” Elissa agreed; she had no intension of forming an alliance with the manipulative shrew, though.”

 

She found Anora in her room, with Erlina.  The pair was examining dresses and matching shoes with them.

“Oh, there you are,” Anora acknowledged Elissa as she walked in.  “I wanted to go over our plans for the Landsmeet.  You will be backing me as queen, won’t you?  I know Teagan told you that I would be marrying Alistair and I will if it means keeping me on the throne.  It would be best if you let Teagan stay in Denerim after you two wed, he would be a great support to Alistair and me.”

“Really?”  Elissa was shocked at her rival’s bravado.

“Did you know that I knew your mother, Eleanor,” Anora continued on.  “I liked to think of her as a good friend and I am so sorry about her death.  You have my condolences.”

“I have your condolences that your father sicced his favorite minion on my family and killed her?”  Elissa let out a little laugh.  “You really are something else.”

Anora set down the dress she had been examining and fully faced Elissa.  “I had nothing to do with that.”

“Just like you had nothing with Cauthrien’s appearance at Howe’s estate?” Elissa challenged.  “Just what are you willing to do to keep Cailan’s throne from slipping from your fingers?”

“I am the practical choice for ruler of Ferelden,” Anora insisted.  “It was _I_ who truly ruled Ferelden for the last five years.  I made the big decisions.”

“I have a few things to inform you of then, you offspring of a farmer,” Elissa took a menacing step forward.  “One, Alistair is not some push over who would let you rule his people.  Two, he is already engaged to me and will _not_ be marrying you, just as I will not be marrying your favorite sex toy.  Three, Cailan was in talks with Empress Celene to replace you with her, so killing him was obviously the only way you and your father could keep your second rate butt in a throne that was never rightly yours.  Although, he was willing to keep you if I provided him with babies.  That’s right, your husband made a play for me. Four, I don’t need or want your help, no matter what you or Eamon seem to think.  I am not just some random Grey Warden who was picked up off of the streets, I am a daughter of Ferelden’s most powerful noble house and I will pit the Couslands against the MacTirs any day.  Good day to you,” she turned on her heel and strode out head high to tell Eamon and Alistair that Anora would be at the Landsmeet as their enemy, not their ally.  She might have learned something about the practicality every noble needed and the need to protect her citizens, but she needed to protect them from the MacTirs, not let them keep the Theirins’ throne.   Besides, a Cousland would never stoop to playing with snakes, they ground them under their boots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are encouraged.


	129. The Landsmeet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nobles of Ferelden meet at a Landsmeet to discuss the Blight and who the throne belongs to. There is a vote, a dual, etc.

“Why did you tell Anora off instead of letting her think you would make her queen?”  Wynne asked Elissa for the tenth time during their trip to the warehouse that secretly housed the Grey Warden supplies.

“My other option was killing her, not telling her she would get to be queen,” Elissa led the way into the warehouse and to the secret door that was disguised as a wardrobe.  “However, that would have looked really bad at the Landsmeet.”

“I applaud your discretion and self-control,” Zevran clapped.

“Thank you,” Elissa grinned at him as the door swung open.  She walked in and began to take inventory.  One discovery caused her to pause.  She looked back at Alistair, who was presently dressed in Cailan’s gold armor; the armor that had been recovered from Ostagar.  That included Cailan’s shield, but she knew he would want the one she now held in her hands more.  She still had his mother’s amulet; she had even put it on today.  She hadn’t dared before, but now that he had openly announced their engagement, felt she had a right to.  “Alistair.”

Something in her voice caught his attention.  “What is it my love?”

She walked to him holding the shield.  “I think this was Duncan’s.  You said you regretted having nothing of his, didn’t you?”

He studied the shield.  “It is Duncan’s and I did say that.”  A silly smile spread across his face.  You remember me saying that?”

“Of course,” she returned the smile.  “I remember most of what you say.  I love you, you know.”

He took the shield and kissed her.  “Thank you, my love.”

“If you two keep that up, we are going to miss the Landsmeet,” Morrigan warned.

“We’re coming,” Elissa muttered as they grabbed what else they could carry, including the precious archdemon’s blood.

 

Alistair, the only living heir of King Maric, made it to the castle of Denerim without any incidents, much to his companions surprised; his beloved fiancé by his side.  As he stepped into the castle, he half expected to be barred by Loghain’s minions, but the loss of Cauthrien had hurt him worse than many realized.  He turned to his love.  “Well, this is it.  By the time we leave, we will have dealt with Loghain.”

 

The nobles of Ferelden met in the throne room of the castle in Denerim.  Most stood on the wide balconies overlooking the main hall; although, there were many on the ground floor.  The room reflected Ferelden practicality and pride in their lineage.  Banners flowed in the Theirin house colors of gold and red. 

Eamon stood at the edge of one of those balconies addressing his peers.  “My lords and ladies of the Landsmeet, Teyrn Loghain would have us give up our freedoms, our traditions, out of fear!  He’s place us on this path, yet we should place our destiny in his hands?  Must we sacrifice everything good about our nation to save it?”

The nobles erupted into applause at his words, several raising their fist in their enthusiasm.  However, Loghain then entered the main hall of the throne room, wearing his fine armor and a sneer.  “A fine performance, Eamon, but no one is taken in by it,” he gave a mocking, slow clap.  “You would attempt to put a puppet on the throne and every soul here knows it.  The better question is, ‘Who will pull the strings?’.”

It was at that moment that Elissa and Alistair walked into the room, hand in hand.  Their companions were behind them.  “He looks like he is ready to cut us up and use us for bait on his next fishing expedition,” Alistair murmured. 

“Don’t worry,” Elissa kissed his cheek.  “I’m here to eat cheese and kick butt and you’ve already eaten all of our cheese.”

“Ah,” Loghain taunted.  “And here we have the puppeteer.  Tell us, Warden, how will the Orlesians take our nation from us?  Will they deign to send their troops or simply issue their commands through this would-be prince?  What did they offer you?  How much is the price of Ferelden honor now?”

Elissa answered Loghain’s taunt by raising her chin imperiously.  “I am a Cousland and anyone can tell you that we do not like puppets, or mimes.  Alistair is a Theirin.  Our fathers were fighting the Orlesians while you and yours were hiding, like cowards, in the forest.”

The nobles gasped at Elissa calling Loghain a coward.  One near the back of one of the low balconies shouted “Burn!”

“My grandmother and Elissa’s grandfather died standing up to Orlais,” Alistair reminded them.  “We are no pawns of anyone; we are among the last members of your leading houses.  They are houses who have sacrificed member after member of the people of Ferelden.”

“It is you, Loghain, who has betrayed Ferelden,” Elissa countered.  “Yet our main concern is not just your cowardice and treason, but the darkspawn who even now prey on our people.”

One of the nobles spoke up.  It was the Bann of West Hill.  “My lands are over run by the darkspawn and my sons are dead.  How many more of us would you have lose our people and our children, Loghain.”

Yet another one of the nobles also spoke up, this time it was the Bann of South Reach.  “Some of us are curious, Loghain, about precisely what happened at Ostagar.”

“So,” Loghain glared at the bann, but then turned to Elissa again.  “One of Cailan’s killers would dare speak of betrayal?  You led our king to his death with your grandiose tales of griffons flying into battle.”

“Grandiose tales?”  She looked down her nose at him as if he were but a bug to be scraped from her shoe.  “I was still in Highever, with my family, when Cailan decided he would stand with the Grey Wardens at Ostagar.  You fled the battle and then returned to Denerim where you sold Ferelden citizens into slavery.”

“What’s this?”  Another bann shouted, aghast.  “There is no slavery in Ferelden.  Explain yourself.”

Loghain snorted in derision.  “There is no saving the Alienage.”  He ignored the boos and hisses from the nobles.  “Damage from the riots has yet to be repaired.  There are bodies still rotting in their homes.  It is not a place I would send my worst enemy.  There is no chance of holding it if the Blight comes here.  Despite what you may think, Warden, I have done my duty.  Whatever my regrets may be for the elves, I have done what was needed for the good of Ferelden.”

“You named yourself regent,” Elissa challenged.  “Thus, it was your duty to send people in to help rebuild, not to sell the elves into slavery.  And it is Lady Cousland, not Warden, to you.  I am here as a peer of the realm, as well as a Warden trying to end the Blight.  As a peer, I must also reveal that you have been torturing nobles.”

“He abducted my son and tortured him after a friend of his revealed what really happened at Ostagar,” Bann Sighard confirmed.

“He also abducted my brother,” Alfstanna added.  “He was a Templar.  Loghain had him throne into his dungeons when he aided a blood mage he was apprehending.”

“What is this?”  Denerim’s Reverend Mother seethed.  “Even a regent has no right to interfere with the Chantry or to imprison Templars.”

“Enough of this,” Loghain snarled.  “I have a question for you, Warden, what have you done with my daughter?”

“What are you talking about?” Elissa managed to look innocent, as if she had not seen Anora in years.  “Why would I do anything with her?  We aren’t exactly friends.  Would there be a reason she would come to me or that I would seek her out?”

“You took my daughter, our queen, by force; killing her guard in the process,” Loghain insisted.  “What arts have you employed to keep her?  Does she even still live?”

“Who were her guards,” Elissa tilted her heads.  “I have killed a few people in the defense of Ferelden against the darkspawn.  I also killed plenty of those who worked for Howe as a satisfied the rights given to me by the rules of Blood Feuds.  I didn’t kill Anora, though.  Did you?”

“I believe I can speak for myself,” Anora announced as she strolled into the room, enjoying the gasps heard by the nobles.  “Lords and Ladies of the Landsmeet, here me.  These Grey Wardens have slandered and defamed Ferelden’s greatest hero in a bid to put an imposter on Maric’s throne.”

Elissa glanced back at Alistair.  “Did you defame King Calenhad?”

“Nope,” he smiled at her.  Indeed, King Calenhad had always been his favorite hero from Ferelden history.

Elissa looked back at Anora.  “I know you weren’t talking about your cowardly father.  He is far from Ferelden’s greatest hero.  He got lucky at the River Dane.”

“And his daughter turned on us,” Alistair commented.  “What a shock.  She seemed like such a nice despot.”

“It has become clear to me, Elissa, that the true threat to this nation is you,” Anora wrinkled her pert little nose.  “I will not allow you to destroy the throne that Cailan and I have held.”

“You and Cailan,” Elissa allowed herself a vicious little laugh, before she whipped out the letters she found at Ostagar.  “I have a series of letters here that belonged to Cailan.  Elrick, his aid, left me a key to his chest.  Among them are some interesting communications between Cailan and Celene.  If Cailan had lived, the throne would not have been yours for much longer, would it, Anora?  He was going to set you aside and marry the Orlesian Empress.  I’m sure you heard about it from one of your lovers.  Eamon had convinced him, so it is likely that Teagan let it slip while he was also slipping you his shaft.  You and your father had to get rid of him so you could keep that throne you cherish so much.  Now you try to deny his brother.  You know Cailan and Alistair are both Maric’s sons, Cailan would have told you.”  She heard a familiar whine in the background and glanced to see a blue box materializing in the background.

Loghain’s confidence grew despite the evidence of more people joining the Landsmeet.  “Who here can say that Anora is not fit to rule this land and who can say that Alistair is?  We know nothing of him, save he may have royal blood.  For five years Anora has been queen and proved herself worthy of the Theirin name.  She can lead our people through this crisis and I can lead her armies.”

“I think you’ve proven that you can no longer lead any armies,” the Doctor stepped forward.  “You led them away from the battle at Ostagar, leaving your king and those capable of ending the Blight to be slaughtered.  You sold some of the veterans of the Battle of River Dane into slavery at the alienage.  You even tricked Maric into killing the woman he loved so the woman you claimed to love could become queen.  Even she turned on you after that, though.  Didn’t she?”

“It’s the Doctor,” one of the nobles shouted.  The others gasped, many of them recognizing him.

Loghain once again dismissed the mystery man in black, not even concerned that so many in the bannorn had come to know him.  “Lords and ladies, we Fereldens have proven that we will never be truly conquered so long as we are united.  We must not let ourselves be divided now.  Stand with me and we shall defeat even the Blight itself.”

“No one has ever defeated the Blight without Grey Wardens, you blooming idiot!”  Rose shouted from beside the Doctor.

“How many people, who thought they were a match for the Blight, were destroyed during the first one, before the Wardens were created?”  Jack added.

“The Warden!”  Gallagher Wulff, the Bann of West Hills immediately declared.

“Highever stands with Lady Cousland and Prince Alistair!”  Fergus stepped out from behind the Doctor, leaving Loghain seething and several banns shocked.

“South Reach is with Cousland and Theirin!”  Bryland declared.  His own lands had been overrun by darkspawn, killing his sister.  He only regretted that Elissa beat him to slaughtering his sister’s abusive spouse.

“The Wardens helped me in a personal family matter,” another bann declared.

“Cousland and Prince Alistair saved my daughter, Thimona,” ye another bann revealed.  “Little Timmy had fallen down a well.  I am with Cousland and Theirin.”

                “If the Doctor is with them, so am I,” yet another bann announced.

                “Waking Sea is with Cousland,” Alfstanna leaned against the railing of her balcony, making sure that everyone heard her, although few were surprised that she would stand with her cousin; especially after what Loghain had done to her brother.

                “Dragon’s Peak stands with the Wardens,” Bann Sighard also leaned against the railing to declare his allegiance loud and clear.           

                “I stand with Loghain!” Franderel, the Bann of South Wing, countered.  “We have no hope of victory otherwise.”

                “Of course, you do,” Jack wiggled his eyebrows at the elderly man.  “You have been tupping Anora when Teagan is away.”

                Anora glared at Jack, but did not have the gumption to deny his charges.

                “I stand with the Wardens,” yet another minor bann declared.  “The Blight is coming; we need the Grey Wardens!”

                A large majority of the bannorn joined his cry of “The Wardens, Cousland, and Theirin!”

                Elissa smirked at Loghain.  “You have lost, do the right thing for once and step down gracefully.”

                Loghain slowly turned around the room, glaring at the nobles who had refused to fall into place behind him.  “Traitors!”  He declared them all.  “Which one of you stood against the Orlesian emperor when his troops flattened your fields and raped your wives?”  He turned on Eamon, malice shooting from his eyes.  “You stood with us once, Eamon.  You cared about this land once.  Before you got too old and fat and content to even see what you risk.”

                “He won’t risk letting the man who killed his nephew get away with his crimes,” Elissa hissed from behind him.  “What would Maric and Rowan say if they knew that you would arrange the death of their son and then you would try to keep the throne for your brat while keeping it from the hands of Maric’s other son?”

                “Cailan wasn’t the only person who Maric cared for whose death you arranged, is he?”  The Doctor added.

                The crowd gasped at his accusation.

                Loghain turned his hostile gaze on them again.  “None of you deserve a say in what happens here!  None of you have spilled blood for this land the way I have.”

                “That includes the blood of others,” Rose accused.  “Blood that may not have been innocent, but wasn’t yours to spill.”

                “How dare you judge me!” Loghain screamed at her.  His men put their hands on their weapons, ready to attack.

                “So, you would turn on Ferelden’s nobles as well,” Elissa couldn’t say that she was surprised.  “I wonder how long you and your daughter plotted to steal the throne.  Was having Maric give you a teyrn after you had slept with the queen not enough?  How ambitious is the MacTir clan?”

                “Loghain,” the Doctor interrupted.  “Your father was a good man and you sully his name.  Step down.”

                “Never!” He roared.

                “Fine,” Elissa compromised.  “Call off your men and we’ll settle this honorably.”

                “Then let us end this,” Loghain sized her up.  Howe had always referred to Elissa as Bryce Cousland’s Little Spitfire, he had assured him that she was no real danger to them.  “I suppose we both knew it would come to this.”  Indeed, he had had a feeling that he would someday face her one on one when Cailan had begun sniffing after her shapely derriere.  “A man is made by the quality of his enemies.  Maric told me that once.  I wonder if it is more of a compliment to you or me.”

                “Oh, it is to you, believe me,” Elissa crossed her arms.

                “Enough,” he flung out an arm.  “Let the Landsmeet declare the terms of the duel.”

                It was Alfstanna who spoke.  “It shall be fought according to tradition:  A test of arms in single combat until one party yields.  And we who are assembled will abide by its outcomes.”

                “That is ridiculous,” Rose protested.  “Who ever thought that leaving a country’s fate up to a single duel was a good idea.  Doctor, do something about this.”

                “He already did,” Jack pointed out.  “He made sure Elissa would be the Grey Warden who was here to fight Loghain.  He probably also arranged for her to get a legendary sword from your land, Rose.”

                The Doctor remained quiet, neither admitting nor denying how much he had played a part in preparing Elissa for the duel or how much he had a hand in guaranteeing that she would be the one facing Loghain.

                “You will face me yourself,” Loghain insisted.  “There will be no champions.  For it will be you or me the men will follow.  So, let us fight for it.  Prepare yourself.”

                “No,” Alistair objected.  “He should fight me.  It is my throne he covets and I owe it to Duncan.”

                Elissa went to him and laid her cheek against his, speaking quietly into his ear.  “He thinks he can beat me, he likely thinks you are more of a threat than I am.  Let others continue to think of that.  If your queen can defeat the Hero of River Dane in single combat, what can her king do?”

                “Very well,” he leaned back so he could lay a soft, gentle kiss on her mouth.  “Go show him what my future queen can do.”

                Elissa turned back towards Loghain.  It was not Excalibur and the Sword of Cousland that she unsheathed, though.  Excalibur was in its customary place in her right hand, but in her left was Duncan’s sword.  She noticed Alistair’s grin as he recognized it.  The nobles parted as she approached Loghain who chose to use a sword and shield. 

                Loghain took the initiative, attempting to knock Elissa from her feet with a shield bash.  Elissa sent a mental thank you to the Maker for sending her Isabella to teach her how to duel.  When Loghain’s shield swept out, she was simply not there.  She also thanked her from showing her pinpoint strikes.  She had feinted under Loghain’s guard and come up behind him, stabbing him in one of his kidneys.

                He had fought rogues before, Loghain used to train with Rowan.  He had never seen was as fast as Elissa, though.  He cursed Howe for playing down the younger Cousland’s fighting abilities. He was still bigger than the girl and using a shield.  He charged at her, attempting to overpower her.

                Elissa blended into the shadows as she dive-rolled out of the way.  She swung Duncan’s Sword low, cutting Loghain’s calf.  As she came back up on her feet, she unleased a move that she liked to call the punisher, swinging each sword in succession.  This time she cut into his Brachial Artery.  He howled and nearly dropped his sword.  When she delivered a similar cut to his left arm, he did drop his shield.

                He, Loghain, was the Hero of Riverdale.  He refused to lose to this girl.  She wasn’t even a soldier, her brother was.  She was being raised to run a castle and the lands of a teyrn.  It was similar to the way Anora was being groomed.  Anora was no warrior, yet somehow this woman, who had managed to twist the Theirin men around her little finger, was turning out to be formidable.  No, he would not go down.  He rallied his strength and reversed his sword to strike her pretty head with his pommel, only to feel her knee connect with his manhood.  He fell to his own knees, as she stood over him, barely breathing hard.

                “Yield,” she demanded.  “If you do, I may give you a merciful death.”

                “No!” Anora screamed.

                Loghain closed his eyes.  Perhaps he should have taught his daughter how to fight, she seemed too delicate for Ferelden suddenly.  She was almost… Orlesian.  He opened his eyes back up.  “I underestimated you.  I thought you were like Cailan, a child wanting to play at war.  I was wrong.  There’s a strength in you that I have not seen since Maric died.  I yield.”

                “You will die for your crimes,” Elissa’s voice was gentle, but firm.

                “Wait!”  Riordan came running into the room.  “There is another option.”  He seemed oblivious to the looks that Elissa and Alistair were shooting at him.  Elissa looked at him as if he had sprung a second head and Alistair appeared to be trying to kill him with his eyes.  “The teyrn is a warrior and general of renown.  Let him be of use.  Let him go through the joining.”

                “Did you decide to roll around in raw lyrium since I last saw you?” Elissa questioned Riordan.

                “There are too few of us,” Riordan insisted.  “It’s not a matter of what we like; it a matter of what we must do.  Our duty is to slay the archdemon.  We aren’t judges.  Kinslayers, blood mages, traitors, rebels, carta thugs, commoners, bandits:  Anyone with the skill and mettle to take up the sword against the darkspawn is welcome among us.  There are three of us in all of Ferelden.  And there are… compelling reasons to have as many Wardens on hand as possible to deal with the archdemon.”

                Anora joined in, hoping to save her father’s life.  “The Joining itself is often fatal, is it not?  If he survives, you get a general.  If not, you have your revenge.  Doesn’t that satisfy you?”

                “Absolutely not,” Alistair could not believe anyone was even considering this.  “Riordan, this man abandoned our brothers and then blamed us for the deed!  He hunted us down like animals.  He tortured you!  How can you simply forget that?”

                Elissa looked from Riordan to Anora and back.  “How does Anora know that the Joining is often fatal?  I thought that was a secret that Grey Wardens didn’t like getting out.  It would lessen recruitment, after all.”

                “Um…” Riordan hesitated, his face turning red.

                Elissa rolled her eyes, had Anora seduce Riordan, too?  The woman was more promiscuous than Flemeth or Isabela and Isabela had told her some tales during their training.  It didn’t matter.  She had had her revenge on Howe and she would not deny Alistair his vengeance upon Loghain.  She looked at the man she loved.  “Loghain dies.”

                “You can’t do this,” Anora objected, not willing to accept her own loss of power.  “My father may have been wrong, but he is still a hero of the people.”

                Loghain understood the need for revenge more than the daughter he had sheltered too much.  “Anora, hush, it’s over.”

                “Stop treating me like a child,” she objected.  “This is serious.”

                “Anora, I warned both of you of this,” the Doctor spoke up.  “You chose not to heed my warnings. I’m so, so sorry, but now you must live with the consequences.”

                Loghain reached out and stroked her hair.  Then he glanced at the Doctor, realizing that the man may have genuinely been trying to give him a chance before.  “Daughters never grow up.  They remain six years old with pigtails and skinned knees forever.”

                “Father…”  Anora buried her face in her hands.

                Loghain turned to Elissa.  “Just make it quick, Lady Cousland.  I can face the Maker, knowing that Ferelden is in your hands.”

                “Loghain,” the Doctor called out to him.  “Rowan will be waiting for you.  She may even have forgiven you by now.”

Loghain’s voice was rough.  “She is with Maric.”

The Doctor’s voice was soft, but firm.  “Maric is with Katriel.”

                Elissa turned to Alistair and held Duncan’s sword out to him.  “My Prince.”

                “I will, I owe that to Duncan,” he put his right hand on the hilt of the sword and used his left to draw Elissa to him, crushing his mouth down on hers in an untypical display of affection.  “Thank you.”

                She rubbed her nose against his.  “We’re a team, aren’t we?”

                “You and me,” he agreed, kissing her nose.  He then walked slowly to Loghain who held his head up high.  Alistair and Elissa nodded at each other and then Alistair quickly cut Loghain’s head from his body.

                Anora looked away, disdainfully, as her father’s blood splattered on her cheek. She wobbled on her knees as she looked back at his decapitated corpse and then she ran to it, leaning over it as her tears fell on his bright armor.

                Eamon ignored the grieving daughter in the middle of the throne room and turned to address the rest of the bannorn.  “It is decided, Alistair will take his father’s throne.”

                “Wait!” Alistair was startled.  “What?  Aren’t we going to take a minute to breathe first?  Do we have to get to the matter of succession again so soon?”

                Anora jumped to her feet, determined that this was her opportunity to save her powerbase.  “See, he refused!  Everyone heard him.”

                “No, I didn’t,” Alistair objected.  “I just thought that we should give you a minute to mourn your father before we yanked you from the throne and threw you out of the castle.  I guess you didn’t want that.  I accept the throne, with the condition that I have Lady Elissa Cousland by my side as my queen.  For with the Theirin line so weakened, I have chosen to join with the Couslands, Ferelden’s most powerful family to cement our houses.  Besides, I am madly in love with the lady.”  He held out his hand to Elissa, who took it, and drew her to his side.

                “Alistair,” Eamon could not believe that even as he put the boy on the throne, the pair was moving to outmaneuver him.

                “Does the Landsmeet agree?”  He asked boldly and smiled when he was met with cheers.

                Eamon was still determined to save face.  “Anora,” he addressed the former queen.  “The Landsmeet has decided against you.  You must now swear fealty to our king, and relinquish all claim to the throne for yourself and your heirs.”

                Anora’s pert nose lifted to point at one of the chandeliers hanging from the ceiling.  “If you think I will swear that oath, Eamon, you know nothing about me.”

                “Oh, we know plenty about her,” Rose commented to Jack.  “That’s one of the reasons she had to be removed from the throne.”

                “I don’t know,” Jack commented back.  “I don’t know her in the way that several of these nobles do.”

                Elissa kept her arms around her fiancé.  “You have to do something about her, Alistair.”

                Alistair looked sad.  “I suppose that’s true.”

                “We can not leave Ferelden in a state of civil war,” Eamon insisted.  “We must have unity.  “If she will not swear fealty to you, Alistair, and renounce her claim to the throne, she is a threat to us all.”

                “Put her in the tower for now,” Alistair decided.  “If I fall against the Blight, then she can have her throne.  If not… then we’ll see.”

                “Alistair, no,” Elissa protested.  “We need to deal with her now.”

                Anora was surprised.  She turned back to Alistair.  “You would give me a chance for the throne after all this?”

                “I said if I fall, Anora,” he reminded her.  “ _If_ I fall, the throne falls to you.  I won’t kill you while there’s a chance that can happen.  Somebody has to treat this Blight seriously.”

                “That is uncharacteristically wise of you,” Anora declared.

                Alistair looked away.  “Yes, well, don’t let it get around.  I have a reputation.”

                Eamon was obviously no happier than Elissa at this new development.  “Very well, then.  Guards take her away.”

                The bannorn gasped as the guards who had only recently served Loghain escorted Anora from the room and into one of the cells in the tower.

                Eamon turned back to Alistair.  “Your Highness, would you address the Landsmeet?”

                “Oh… that would be me,” Alistair stepped forward.  He looked back at Elissa who smiled encouragingly at him.  Right… um… I barely knew him, but from all I’ve heard of my father, what defined him was his commitment to protecting this land.”

                “Just tell them what to do,” Elissa hissed at him.

                He looked back at his princess.  “Maker’s breath… when the Blight is over, I’ll come back and take up my duties… whatever they are… as king.  Until then, I think Arl Eamon will have to be my regent.”

                “Really?”  Elissa muttered.  “Did you really just hand him the regency?”  Had she not warned him more than once of the Guerrins’ ambitions?

                Eamon bowed.  “Then I can do Maric’s memory no less honor than you do.  I accept.  And may the Maker bless your efforts against the darkspawn.”

                “My fiancé and fellow Grey Warden, Lady Elissa Cousland, will, I hope, take Loghain’s place as the leader of my armies,” Alistair continued.  He turned to her and stared into her bright sapphire eyes.  “Shall we finish this thing together?”

                “I could do no less, my king,” she acquiesced.

                He turned back to the nobles.  “Everyone, get ready to march.  It’s going to take all of Ferelden’s strength to survive this Blight; but we will face it and defeat it.”

                The room erupted in applause.

                Alistair turned back to Elissa and Eamon.  “We’d better get going.  Ferelden is depending on us.”

                Eamon laid a hand on Alistair’s arm.  “Your majesty, I would like to discuss matters of the kingdom with you in private.  If you will excuse us, Lady Cousland.”  He turned and led Alistair away.

                “Wait for me with our companions in the war room,” Alistair instructed as he followed his pseudo-uncle.

                Elissa watched after them, her heart beginning to race in panic.  She stilled it; she trusted Alistair, even if she didn’t trust Eamon.  She didn’t see the look between Rose and the Doctor as Alistair walked away from her.  Nor did she see the Doctor then turn to Fergus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are encouraged.


	130. Hey, the Enemy Just Lost a General!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An update on the last stand against Solas

**Dragon 9:45**

                Alistair lifted a hand to halt his men’s charge.  He watched as Loghain expertly battled King Bhelen’s forces.  The dwarves were holding their own, though.  He studied was confused at what the messenger had just said.  “Who else is coming to our aid?”

                “It’s…” The messenger was interrupted as another call went up.  There was confusion in the ranks of Solas’ army as their general disappeared.  Loghain was shouting instructions at his men one moment and then was gone the next.  In his place, Valenna appeared shouting at her people to destroy the ‘Bastards of the Stone’.  Even the number of soldiers was reduced, as the handful of humans and several of the elves who had joined Loghain disappeared.

                “Wow,” a familiar voice commented, it was familiar despite the fact that Alistair hadn’t heard it in more than ten years.  “What just happened.”

                “I think there was a time shift,” Alistair looked at Fergus Cousland, who now stood before him.  Memories were flooding back to him.  Loghain had been dead for fourteen years.  He wondered if he held his breath long enough, the change he most yearned for would take place.  After all, if time could shift and take a life, could it not give one back.

                “Was Loghain there a few minutes ago,” Fergus studied Solas’ soldiers.  “Didn’t you behead him at the Landsmeet shortly before the Battle Against the Archdemon?”

                “I did,” Alistair could not bear to think of that battle or even the Landsmeet.  He had spared Anora, saying he would let her have the throne if he fell battling the Archdemon.  He had heard Elissa object behind him.  He hadn’t realized that she objected so much to Anora sitting on Ferelden’s throne that she would choose to sacrifice herself rather than allow it to happen.  “I know I’ve said this before, Fergus, but I’m so sorry that she… that I didn’t… couldn’t.”

                “She loved you,” Fergus interrupted.

                Alistair tried to think of a way to change the subject, although he did need to get his men into battle, there was one more thing he needed to say.  “I heard about Neria’s death, I’m sorry.  I know…”

                Fergus shook his head.  “I messed things up with her years ago.  That doesn’t lessen the blow, you know.  I think it makes it worse, but we have a wack-o elven mage to kill.”

                Alistair nodded in agreement.  He raised his sword to command his men to charge in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome and appreciated.


	131. Establishing Who is in Charge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eamon tries to separate Alistair and Elissa and is confronted with his own lies.

Eamon led Alistair into a smaller room near the throne room.  There were more draperies bearing the Theirin family crest and a large desk.  He whirled on his sister’s step-son the moment they were alone.  “I can not believe you announced your engagement to the entire Landsmeet.”

                “Of course I did,” Alistair was confused.  “Elissa will be my queen after this is over and it is best that all of Ferelden is used to that.  Not that most of the nobles mind, they are in full support of the union.”

                “I have talked to Riordan,” Eamon was clearly not happy.  “He has confirmed the rumors that it is difficult for two Grey Wardens to have Grey Wardens together.”

                “It is nice to hear that you have been asking Riordan about the wellbeing of the Wardens,” the Doctor stepped in, Fergus by his side.

                “It is also so nice to hear that you are so concerned about the survival of the Cousland the Theirin lines,” Fergus added, although he was distressed to hear that his sister’s recent trials and experiences would make it harder to give him a little niece or nephew.  “One would think that you were more worried about the Guerrin line, what with you yourself having an unpopular marriage and your only child turning out to be a mage.  Connor can’t inherit now and Teagan has yet to marry.”

                Eamon glared at Fergus.  “Now that Loghain is out of the way, things are going to be different.”

               

Elissa was _not_ happy about Alistair going off alone with Eamon.  She was sure that Eamon was making one more, last ditch effort to separate them so he could dictate who Alistair would share his throne with.  She still carried Eamon’s letter to Cailan that encouraged him to ‘put aside’ Anora and marry Celene.  She also had the letters from Celene.  She turned to join her friends, to wait for Alistair.  She knew Alistair would tell her what Eamon had said.

Elissa had only taken a few steps, when she felt an arm slide around her shoulders.  “You know Eamon is convincing Alistair to make a more advantageous marriage right now,” Teagan whispered in her ear, as he rubbed the evidence of his interest against her side.  “Come with me so I can show you what else is out there waiting for you.”

“I believe the woman needs to go talk to her idiot,” Jack grabbed Teagan’s arm and forcefully removed it from around Elissa.  “If she wanted to experience what her other choices were, she would come to me.”

“That’s true,” she admitted.  “I want my idiot though.”

“Then let me be your escort, my lady,” Jack held out his arm and Elissa took it.  He led her into the small room where Eamon was beginning his rant.

 

“Now that Loghain is gone, things will be different,” Eamon proclaimed, not noticing as Jack and Elissa strolled into the room.  “We will no longer treat Orlais as if they are an evil empire bent on conquering us.  My Isolde comes from there and it is time we embrace them as friends and partners.  Furthermore, it is time that the Theirins become concerned about their bloodline.  Queen Moira had but one child, as did Rowan.  The only reason Maric had another son was…” Eamon caught himself before he revealed more than he had meant to.  “The royal family needs to worry about its alliances and producing more heirs.  So if Lady Cousland does not give Ferelden an heir and a spare within five years…”

“Then she will remain my queen, at my side,” Alistair declared, he was so intent on not losing his temper with his uncle that he had not noticed her entrance into the room.  “She and I will then decide what to do next...together.  Whether that be naming someone else’s child heir or passing the throne to the highest noble family.”

“Which is _not_ the Guerrins, despite your machinations,” Elissa added.  “Besides, if we do not have a child of our own, it won’t be for lack of trying.  I’m not going anywhere and I will not let you or anyone remove me from my spot at my king’s side.”

“They can always adopt,” the Doctor added.  “Relax Eamon.  If some of us in this room had our way, you would not be regent.  As it is, I’m advising you to back off.”

“Look what happened when Loghain didn’t take the Doctor’s advice,” Jack reminded him.

“Very well,” Eamon turned to leave.  “The armies have almost finished gathering at Redcliffe, meet me there.”

“I’ll take you there,” the Doctor offered to Elissa.  “As soon as you are ready to leave, let me know.”

Elissa turned to Alistair.  “Didn’t you just make him regent?  Why is he going to Redcliffe?  Shouldn’t he be sending Teagan instead and staying here?”

“I’ll go talk to him,” he turned to leave.

“Not yet,” she grabbed his hand and led him out of the room.  “There is something we need to do first.”  She pulled out the list of defenders of Soldier’s Peak.

They walked to the library hand in hand and placed the list on the ancient wall.  Then they saluted those who had gone before and given their lives in the name of the freedom of the people of Ferelden and to just do the right thing.

 

Eamon hurried to his estate to make preparations to leave.  He was shocked to discover two women in his room when he entered.  “I think you have made a mistake,” he addressed the blonde and brunette.  Teagan’s rooms are two doors down on the left.”

“We aren’t here for… that,” the brunette blushed. 

Eamon had never seen her before, but realized that he had seen the blonde before.  “Wait, you’re that friend of the Doctor’s aren’t you?  What does he want now?  Hasn’t he interfered enough lately?”

“Oh, we’ve come for the truth,” Rose crossed her arms.  “How long do you think you’ll stay as regent and advisor to the king when he learns that you’ve lied to him about who his mother is?  Who was she?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Eamon knew that Duncan and Fiona had covered their tracks well and few had even known that Fiona had given birth to Maric’s son.  After all, the trysts of their short lived affair had taken place in the Deep Roads.

“DNA doesn’t lie,” Rose declared.  “His mother wasn’t a human servant.”

“You wouldn’t have an apostate as a servant,” Bethany added.  “Especially not an elven apostate.”

“She wasn’t even human, was she?”  Rose pressed.  “Tell us now or we tell Ferelden.”

Eamon covered his hands in his face as he sat down and began to relate the tale of when Duncan had brought his brother-in-law’s infant son to him.  When he had finished, he was visited by Alistair who informed him that Teagan would be going to Redcliffe and he, Eamon, had to stay behind as regent. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are encouraged.


	132. Preparing For War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle against the archdemon is on the horizon.

Following the Landsmeet, Elissa returned to her estate with her companions.  The Doctor and his companions joined them.  “Congratulations, your majesty,” Jack slapped Alistair on the back and then winked at him. 

“Congratulations on the engagement,” Rose embraced Elissa.

“So is that how human nobles do things?”  Kallian was obviously still hostile.  “First they free their buddies from prison, no matter how grievous their crimes.  Then they fight amongst themselves, slay their own enemies, and announce their engagement to the rest of the nobles?”

Elissa thought for a second.  “Yep.”

“Elissa,” Wynne interrupted.  “May I speak with you a moment?”

“What is it Wynne?”  Elissa didn’t suppose that Wynne had any new sage advice on how to destroy the archdemon.

“I just want to say that…”  Wynne hesitated.  “I want to say that I was wrong.  I shouldn’t have tried to separate you and Alistair.  I see now that your love has given you additional strength and that you are more willing to fight for it than I was.  You have maneuvered things so far so it benefits your duties and does not interfere.”

“Thank you,” Elissa nodded.  “Now let’s hope there is a way to get it to help defeat the archdemon.”  She went to give Aiden instructions in case of darkspawn attack and to prepare to go to Redcliffe.

Elanna Lavellan eyed her personal militia.  They were elves who were all loyal to Fen’Harel and his goal of restoring the ancient elves.  She had considered putting Cammon at the head of the group, but she didn’t think he was ready… yet.  She was still a bit worried about Gheyna leaving to study military strategy, but doubted the fiery haired flake would ever be a real threat to Solas.  She looked around.  The soldiers were getting restless already.  “The Grey Wardens will be travelling on this road in the next day or so,” she announced.

“Do you really want us to kill the last two Grey Wardens in Ferelden?” Stinnette, the former Dalish Second who now lead a group of hunters loyal to Fen’ Harel, questioned.  “There is a Blight ravaging Ferelden right now.”

“The Wardens are obsessed with the Blight,” Elanna heard herself repeating one of Solas’ complaints.  She remembered him raging about the fact that the Orlesian Wardens were hunting down the Old Gods in an effort to preempt future Blights.  “They claim that they are the only ones who can defeat an archdemon, but they refuse to tell us why.”

“You think they’re lying?”  Stinnette was surprised.

“They have gained wealth and power with the lie,” she pointed out. 

“I hope you’re right,” he signaled for his men to continue to wait.  “Will you be staying with us, my lady?”

“No, I have somewhere to be in case you fail,” she confided.  She was determined to end the life of Elissa Cousland.  She still remembered seeing the human noble riding at the front of the Ferelden Grey Wardens as they came to stop Solas from tearing down the veil to the Fade.  He had been so happy at the thought of returning Arlathan to its former glory and the elves to their true homeland.  They had been in Tevintor yet Ferelden had attacked, along with the Inquisition, and the former Grey Warden Commander Cousland had led the strike that kill hundreds of elves and caused Solas to withdraw to protect his people.  It was the next day that she had met Jack and knew what she had to do.  She would save those elves and allow Solas to finish his work.

“We will not fail you, my lady,” Stinnette swore and watched as she disappeared.  Her ability to appear and disappear was but another sign that she was the bride of their god.

A week later, the Grey Wardens had still not stopped by, but the elven force had been surprised by a horde of darkspawn with the archdemon at its head.  Only one, a woman named Marja who had joined to escape her abusive husband, survived.

 

Elissa and Alistair spent three days together in Ferelden before they left for Redcliffe.  Elissa was still amazed every time she stepped into the TARDIS.  The interior looked alien to her at first; that was until she began to explore individual rooms.  On this trip, however, neither she nor her friends went any further than the control room.

As they landed in Redcliffe they could hear screams.  A villager came running up to them.  “Thank the Maker you’re here.  They arrived just a few hours ago.”

“They?”  Elissa had a bad feeling about this.  “Why do I think you aren’t talking about Bann Teagan?”

“Teagan has arrived, my lady,” the villager confirmed.  “He came just in time to help try and get people out of the village.  We are being overrun by darkspawn.  I forgot something in my house and thought that I had time to get there and back.  Obviously, I was wrong.”

“Get into the castle,” Elissa ordered as she unsheathed her swords.

“This should be fun,” the Doctor hefted his heavy, two handed sword.  Together, they led their people into the village.

Darkspawn were startled from their looting and rummaging by the oncoming storm.  They were hewn down as they stood.  Two ogres tried to take out the hero, but lay dead for their efforts.  Within an hour, Redcliffe was silent again.

“Well, that was bracing,” the Doctor commented.

“Let’s go check on the castle,” Elissa led the way.  To the warriors’ slight disappointment, they were met by Redcliffe guards who had not appeared to have been in any recent fights.

“Thank goodness you are here,” one of them ran up to Elissa.  “There are darkspawn in the village.”

“Not anymore there aren’t,” she remarked.  “We took care of them while you were throwing dice up here.  Take me to Teagan.”

The guard blushed, but did as commanded.

 

Teagan and Riordan were waiting in Castle Redcliffe’s great hall.  Isolde stood behind Teagan, looking irritated.

                “The guards tell me that you have cleaned the darkspawn from the village,” Teagan reported.

                “We have,” Elissa glanced at Riordan.  “Why were you not out there helping?”

                “I… I have been tracking the darkspawn,” he explained.

                Elissa’s ire was rising.  “There were helpless villagers out there and the darkspawn were ravaging the city, surely helping them is your duty.”  Although the more she thought about it, the more she realized that Riordan had done little to directly help the people of Ferelden.  He was all for tracking down the archdemon, but that was as far as he went.  Were all of the Grey Wardens of Orlais as bad?  Their people needed them to help, not to merely obsess over the archdemon.

                “I have learned that this group was merely a distraction,” he acted like that was the most important thing to worry about.  “The main horde is heading for Denerim.”

                Elissa turned back to Alistair.  “We have to stop them.  Denerim is the largest city in Ferelden.  There are thousands of people there.”

                “We will leave first thing in the morning,” he assured her.

                “I must talk to you first tonight,” Riordan ordered.  “Everyone else should try and get some sleep.  Teagan, rally the forces.”

                Teagan looked to Alistair.  Why was this Warden who had been living in Orlais giving him orders.  “My king?”

                “Gather our forces,” Alistair agreed.  “I will address them before we leave at first light.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are encouraged.


	133. When You Think They Can't Find a Worse Place to Send You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen is transferred.

“We shouldn’t have just let them go,” Cullen insisted to Greagoire for the twelfth time.  “You weren’t up in the tower when Uldred took over, you didn’t see what they did.  Those mages might have demons in them.”

                “They are going to fight an archdemon,” Greagoire reminded him.  “If they have demons in them, we’ll know by the end of the battle.  Relax.”

                He looked out across Lake Callenhad and could almost swear that he could see dozens of mages marching out to fight for Ferelden.

                “I can’t,” Cullen was pacing around Greagoire’s office.

                “Fine don’t relax,” Greagoire shrugged.  “You should go pack anyway.”

                “Pack?”  Cullen was surprised.

                “I don’t believe staying in Kenloch Hold is the best thing for you after what happened here,” Greagoire revealed.  “I’m sending you to Kirkwall.  It’s in the Free Marches.  A lot of Fereldens have gone there to flee the Blight.  I think having a fellow Ferelden among the Templars will help relations with the people of the city.”

                Since he was now plagued by nightmares, Cullen could not disagree with Greagoire’s assessment.  Perhaps going to Kirkwall would help.  He was suspicious of all mages now, but he imagined getting away from the ones he suspected of being possessed would help.  He

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome


	134. One of Yous is Gonna Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riordan tells Alistair and Elissa how an archdemon is killed, but Morrigan has another idea.

‘Well, this is almost it’, Elissa thought to herself as she scanned the hall.  The dwarves were starting to come into Redcliffe castle, but she had yet to see the mages that had been promised to her yet.  The Dalish Elves were camped near Redcliffe Village in the Hinterlands.  She checked in with the dwarves, only to learn that they were missing two feuding houses.  She was not happy about the depleted numbers, not when she needed to rescue Denerim.

After leaving the dwarves she went in search of Alistair and found him waiting for her outside of Riordan’s room.  He looked so pensive that she couldn’t keep herself from pulling him into a hug and kissing his cheek.  “What’s wrong?”  She snuggled against him.

“Nothing,” he rubbed her back.  “I’m just worried about what Riordan might say.  I guess we should go see what he has to say.”  He led her into the room.

Riordan acknowledged them each with a nod.  “Good, you’re both here.  You are new to the Grey Wardens, and you may not have been told how an archdemon is slain.  I need to know if that is so.”

“You mean there’s more to it than, say, chopping off its head?” Alistair asked.

“That’s too bad,” Elissa commented.  “We are good at chopping off things heads.”

Riordan let out a heavy sigh.  “So it is true.  Duncan had not yet told you.  I had simply assumed…  Tell me, have you ever wondered why the Grey Wardens are needed to defeat the darkspawn?”

“Are you saying that it isn’t just our skill and our ability to sense them?”  Elissa hoped that wasn’t what he was saying.  She didn’t like where the conversation was heading.

“It is much more,” Riordan eyes became wide as if what he had to tell them was painful.  “The archdemon may be slain as any other darkspawn, but should any other than a Grey Warden do the slaying, it will not be enough.  The essence of the beast will pass through the taint to the nearest darkspawn and it will be reborn anew in that body.  The dragon is thus all but immortal.  But if the archdemon is slain by a Grey Warden… its essence travels into the Grey Warden instead.”

“And what happens to the Grey Warden who slew it?”  Elissa really did not like where this conversation was going.

“A darkspawn is an empty, soulless vessel, but a Grey Warden is not,” Riordan explained.  “The essence of the archdemon is destroyed… and so is the Grey Warden.”

Alistair slipped an arm around Elissa and drew her to his side.  “Meaning… the Grey Warden who kills the archdemon… dies?”       

“Yes,” Riordan confirmed.  “Without the archdemon, the Blight ends.  It is the only way.”

“Well, you’re just going to have to find another way,” Elissa declared, stepping threateningly towards Riordan.  “I am planning my wedding and dying would put a major cramp on those plans.  I’m not going to just let my groom die, either.  Not only do I need him for the wedding, I’m madly in love with him.  So you are going to just have to figure this out.”

“In Blights past, when the time came, the eldest of the Grey Wardens would decide which amongst them would take the final blow,” Riordan informed them.  “If possible, the final blow should be mine to make.  I am the eldest, and the taint will not spare me much longer.  But if I fail, the deed falls on you.  The Blight must be stopped now or it will destroy all of Ferelden before the rest of the Grey Wardens can assemble.  Remember that.”

“ _If possible_?”  Elissa glowered at him.  “You had better make that a certainty.  You have been of very little help since we rescued you, _rescued you_ , from Howe’s dungeon.  Now you are trying to tell us that one of us might have to die to save Ferelden.  Screw that, you are the trained Warden here, this is now your problem.  I will protect my people, but if something happens to Alistair or me, I will leave the Maker’s side to make the rest of your eternity an unending Void.”

“Enough,” Riordan raised a hand.  “There will be much to do tomorrow and little time to rest before it.  I will let you return to your rooms.”  He walked to the door and held his arm out, indicating that they should leave.

“You will let us return to our rooms?” Elissa continued to advance on him, but Alistair wrapped his right arm against her waist and pulled her against him.  “You just told us that one of us will likely die at the end of a forced march and now you are telling us to go to bed?  I don’t think so, you are going to find a way to fix this or to get some more Wardens here pronto.”  She struggled against Alistair’s hold.  “Alistair, let me go so I can demonstrate to Riordan what his eternity is going to feel like if he doesn’t figure something out.”

Alistair kept his grip on her.  Not only would it do no good to hurt Riordan at this stage, and he did have his own furious feelings towards the man, but he needed to feel her against him for a few more moments.  He was terrified that somehow she would manage to be the one to kill the archdemon and he would lose her.  He was determined that she would survive the coming fight.  He reminded himself that he was stronger and faster than her, if either would be sacrificed it would be him.  Still, he preferred that Riordan be the one they were to lose and he was less likely to win a fight against an archdemon if Elissa permanently maimed him.  He picked up the love of his life and slung her over his shoulder.  As he carried her out, he turned to Riordan.  “I will see you once the army is ready to march, then.  I guess this ends soon, one way or another.”

“That it does, my friend,” Riordan’s voice was sad.  “That it does.”

Alistair carried Elissa to her room and set her down outside of her door.  “Don’t hurt Riordan yet, we still need him.”

“We only need him to sacrifice himself instead of one of us,” she countered.  “He has not exactly been helpful.  Name one thing that he has done to help us.”

“He gave us the combination to get into the Grey Warden storage in Denerim,” Alistair pointed out.

“And…?”  Elissa tapped her foot.

“That’s it,” he agreed.  “Go to bed, love.  I’ll see you in the morning.”

They were back in Redcliffe Castle and she was back to sleeping by herself.  She silently cursed Eamon.  “Couldn’t you just sleep beside me tonight?”  She pouted.

He kissed her forehead.  “I’ll see you in the morning, my princess.”  He turned and walked away.

 

As Elissa walked into her room, Dragonsbane lifted his head and barked happily.  He lay at the feet of her unexpected guest.  It appeared that Morrigan had been giving him tummy rubs, especially since the other woman was looking embarrassed and avoiding her eyes.

“Morrigan, what are you doing here?”  She couldn’t think of a single reason that Morrigan would be in her room.  “Is everything all right?”  Had Flemeth somehow resurrected herself and was even now coming after Morrigan?

“I am well,” Morrigan assured her.  “’Tis you who are in danger.”  She still was not looking at Elissa directly.  “I have a plan, you see.  A way out.  The loop in your hole.”  She, finally, turned to look directly at Elissa.  “I know what happens when the archdemon dies.  I know that I Grey Warden must be sacrificed, and that sacrifice could be you.  I have come to tell you that need not be.”

Elissa sat down on the bed.  Was there hope?  Morrigan was right; it very likely would be her.  Riordan seemed to be accomplished at playing the Damsel in Distress and she would do everything in her power to protect Alistair.  After all, she was to be the queen and in life, like in quest, part of the queen’s job was to protect her king.  “How do you know all of this?”

“My mother has always known the secrets of the Grey Wardens,” Morrigan sat down on the bed near her.  “She knows more than Riordan even.  For example, when the Warden sacrifices him or herself, they do not merely lose their life.  The archdemon’s soul is destroyed… and so is the Warden’s.  It is not just your life you will be sacrificing, yet I offer a way out.  A way for all the Grey Wardens, that there need be no sacrifice.”  She hesitated a moment before continuing as she was coming to the part that she knew Elissa would not like.  “A ritual… performed on the eve of battle, in the dark of night.”

“You are being secretive,” Elissa knew her friend.  “I don’t trust this.  Just what sort of ritual is this?  What will be involved?”  Yet she knew she was willing to do almost anything for she was not sure that, if the worst was to happen, she could guarantee that she could beat Alistair to the killing blow.  She would do her best, but he was stronger than her and his legs were longer.

“It is old magic,” Morrigan explained.  “’Tis from a time before the Circle of Magi was created.  Some would call it blood magic, but I think it means little to one like you.”

“Where did you learn this ritual, Morrigan?”  Elissa was beginning to become suspicious.

“From Flemeth, of course,” Morrigan admitted.  “I have known about it for some time.”

“Why didn’t you tell me about the sacrifice before?  I might have spared Loghain so we could ensure that he was the one to die.”  Then another thought occurred to Elissa.  “You and Flemeth knew when she sent you with us.  _This_ is why she sent you.  Why?  What do you two want?”

“You know I do not work with Flemeth,” Morrigan assured her.  “I did know of the sacrifice.  Would you have believed me if I had been the one to tell you?  I have my doubts.”

“We’re friends, Morrigan,” Elissa reminded her.  “I may not have wanted to believe you, but I had no reason not to.  Go ahead and tell me more.”

Morrigan stood and began to pace.  “What I propose is this; convince Alistair to lay with me.  Here, tonight, and from this ritual a child shall be conceived within.  The child will bear the taint, and when the archdemon is slain, its essence will seek the child like a beacon.  At this early stage, the child can absorb that essence and not perish.  The archdemon will be destroyed, with no Grey Warden dying in the process.”

While part of Elissa’s heart leapt at the chance to ensure her and Alistair’s safety, another suddenly stung from jealousy.  She wanted Alistair’s child and here Morrigan was saying that she planned to conceive by him and could do so easily.  She would just lay with him tonight… in Elissa’s room.  “Wait, why here?  Why can’t you do it in your own room?  Do you expect me to stay and watch?”

“’Tis but a proposed location,” Morrigan shrugged.  “There shall be no trouble doing it in my room instead.”

“For that matter, why aren’t you talking to Alistair about this?”  Elissa continued.  “Why did you come to me?  I can’t get you pregnant; I don’t have the right parts.”

“Alistair despises me,” Morrigan reminded her.  “You know this.  He rarely listens to reason… but he would listen to you.  You of all people could influence him.  Think about what I offer you; you will live, as will Alistair.  You could slay the archdemon and live as a hero, something no Grey Warden has ever done.  In return, I conceive a child; one who will be born with the soul of an Old God.  After this is done, you allow me to walk away… and you do not follow.  Ever.  The child will be mine to raise as I wish.”

“Morrigan,” Elissa leaned back on the bed and studied her friend.  “You know Alistair and I will enough to know that out of the two of us, he is the level headed one.  He listens to reason more often than I do.  How do you even know this will work?”

“This is what my mother intended when she sent me to you,” Morrigan admitted.  “She was the one who first gave me this ritual and told me of what I was meant to do.  This does not surprise you, does it?  Did you not wonder why Flemeth saved your life, why she aided you?  You, yourself, just accused me of this very thing only a few minutes ago.  This is why she saved you.  What is important is that I am offering this to you now.  It will work and it will save your life.”

Elissa had never been so glad that she had chosen to kill Flemeth.  “Do you really think that Alistair will agree to this?”  Did she really want him to? Elissa wondered and then realized that she did if it guaranteed that he would not have to sacrifice his life and soul to destroy the archdemon.  No matter how it hurt her, he was what was important.

“If you care for him as you seem to, you will convince him to,” Morrigan asserted.  “Consider what the alternative might be.  Do you think Alistair will fail to do his duty as the future king and save his country?  And if you take the blow instead, he loses the woman he loves.  How do you think he will feel about that?  I think you have many good reasons to tell him to save his own life.  I think you should consider them carefully?”

Elissa then remembered that Alistair wasn’t the only male Grey Warden around.  They had a useless one just down the hall.  “Why Alistair?  Why not Riordan?”

Morrigan crinkled her nose at the thought.  “Even if I thought Riordan could be convinced, he is unsuitable.  I need one who has not been tainted for long… it must be him, and it must be tonight.”

Elissa still had trouble getting past the concept of Morrigan having a baby with Alistair.  “Wait, I want to know about this child.”  Would it be an archdarkspawn or a reincarnation of the Old God?  Would it have to grow up suffering from the taint?

Morrigan huffed at her.  “As you wish.”

“Will this hurt it?”  Elissa stood and began to pace.

Morrigan sat down again.  “Ignoring that after but one night it could barely be called a child… no, it won’t be hurt.  It will be changed.

Elissa didn’t like the changes that she had gone through.  “Changed how?”

Morrigan realized that it was the taint worrying her friend.  “Allow me to say that what I seek is the essence of the Old God that once was and not the forces that corrupted it.  Some things are worth preserving in this world.  Make of that what you will.”

“So what do you plan to do with this child after you give birth?”  Elissa had never thought of Morrigan as the maternal type.

“I do not wish to tell you,” Morrigan admitted.  “The child will represent freedom for an ancient power, a chance to be reborn apart from the taint.  Is that not reason enough to do it?   I will raise the child apart from the rest of society, and teach it to respect that from which it came.  Beyond that you need know nothing else.”

“I need know nothing else?”  Elissa didn’t like that answer.  “What if Alistair wants to keep the child?  He would be its father.”

“I have no doubt he may,” Morrigan conceded.  “But he will not.  It is all I ask for in return.”

Elissa really didn’t like that answer, but if they didn’t agree to this, they would never be able to have a child of their own.  All of their efforts would be cut short and one of them would be left alone in this world; mourning the other.  Dragonsbane stood so he could begin rubbing against her legs.  “What do you think, boy?”  She petted him. 

The mabari whined at her.  He looked over at Morrigan and then at his mistress and barked an affirmative.

“Very well, I agree.  It seems that the alternatives are not worth the cost.”

“A wise decision,” Morrigan approved.  “I shall wait here, then, while you go and speak with Alistair.  I urge you to be convincing.  She leaned back on Elissa’s bed to wait.

 

Elissa walked slowly to Alistair’s room.  How was she going to convince him to do this?  Did she really want to?  She knew that she didn’t want him lying with another woman.  Besides, how could Morrigan know that the soul of the Grey Warden who died was destroyed?  The Maker definitely hadn’t come down and told her.  She wasn’t taking any chances, though; not with her life and soul and definitely not with Alistair’s.

When she reached his room, she stared at the door for a minute.  She raised her hand to knock, but just opened the door anyway and slipped in.  She was surprised to see Alistair standing before her, still fully clothed, although his armor was sitting in a corner.

“I see you can’t sleep either,” he greeted her.  “I also saw Morrigan outside of your room earlier, and the look she gave me… that was icy, even for her.  Is something up?”

“You can’t sleep?”  She laid a hand on his cheek.  “Are you all right?”

“Not really,” he pulled her close.  “All these men look at me and… I see it in their eyes; I’m the king, suddenly it feels so real.  But now you’re changing the subject.  This isn’t about Morrigan.  I’m tired, but I’m not stupid.  What did she want?”

Elissa pulled away and sat down on his bed.  “Alistair, we need to talk.”

“Oh,” he sat down in a nearby chair.  “I guess whatever Morrigan had to say, it’s big.  This is what I get for becoming king.  Everyone always brings you the bad news.  So what is it, then? Rats running amuck?  Cheese supplies run low?  I can take it.”

“Remind me to tell you about the day before Howe attacked my family,” she recalled similar problems.  “I love you.  You know that, right?”

“Could you make it sound more ominous?”  He leaned towards her.  “Tell me already.”

Elissa took a deep breath.  “When I walked into my room Morrigan was waiting for me.  She had news that was even more disturbing then Riordan’s.  It isn’t just our lives at stake, it is our very souls.  She says that she has a way to save us both, though.”  She proceeded to repeat the entire conversation she had had with Morrigan to him.  By the time she was done, she was staring at her hands and Alistair was pacing the room furiously.

“Do you really want me to do this?”  He growled.

“Do I _want_ you to do it?”  She repeated.  “No.  I _need_ you to, though.  Alistair, let’s be realistic here.  You know that if you don’t do this, I will be doing my best to ensure that I am the one who kills the archdemon after Riordan somehow gets himself hurt or captured again.  I really don’t want my soul to be destroyed.  I want a long and happy life with you and Morrigan’s mysterious darkity-dark ritual seems to be the only way.”

“If this is truly what you think is best, I’ll do it,” he conceded and then groaned.  “Where is she?  Let’s go and get this over with before I… change my mind.” 

Elissa stood and offered her hand.  Alistair took the hand and let her lead him from the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are encouraged.


	135. A Glitch in the Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elanna Lavellan further schemes to destroy Elissa Cousland.

Elanna Lavellan appeared in the halls of Redcliffe castle.  She checked the information on the mechanical device strapped to her arm.  She was almost certain that she was when and where she needed to be.  She wasn’t worried about being recognized, few humans remembered elves and the elves serving in the castle would merely assume she had been working in a different part of the hold.  She wasn’t taking chances, though, and would disguise herself before she approached Alistair.

She thought it almost ironic that the key to ending the life of Elissa Cousland was now her beloved Alistair Theirin.  All she had to do was convince him not to go through with the ritual with Morrigan.  She didn’t understand the ritual herself, Solas had heard about it and described it to her once, but she had little interest in magic theory.  He had approved of Morrigan saving the soul of the Old God, but Elissa had proven to be too much of a hindrance to their plans to restore Arlathan and their people to their former glory.  She had to go.

She heard voices approaching and ducked behind a large statue of a dog.  Fereldens and their dogs, she mentally rolled her eyes.  Then she spied someone else coming from the opposite direction.  It was Elissa Cousland and she did not look happy.  This must be the right time.  She waited for the other woman to pass and then slipped into a nearby room where she pulled out the clothes of a servant of Redcliffe and covered her hair with a large muffin cap, making sure that all of her ash blonde locks were hidden.  She then smudged a bit of cinder on her face to further cover up her appearance.

She exited the room, scoping out where to hide so she was sure to intercept Alistair when he was alone.  “You there!”  She jumped at the voice.

She turned and addressed a large, human woman.  “Yes?”

“Why aren’t you helping Lady Isolde right now?”  She is looking for you.

“She is?”  How could Isolde be looking for her?  She didn’t belong in the castle.

“Really, Annalise, stop acting dumb and come along,” the woman grabbed her arm and propelled her forward.  “You know that Isolde wants to look her best tonight.  She is trying to seduce Bann Teagan again.” 

By the lost Dales, this Shem woman obviously did think all elves looked alike.  “I’m not Annalise,” she tried to pull her arm free.

The woman stopped for a moment.  “Oh.  Really?  Well, you’ll do, come along.”  She continued to propel Elanna further.  They were soon in the arlessa’s private rooms.

Isolde sat on a stool in front of a vanity as one made carefully braided her hair.  “I want it to look artfully disheveled,” the lady instructed.  “That way he will want to undo it all and run his fingers through it.”

“Of course, my lady,” the elf, whom Lavellan recognized as Fatima, continued to braid.  “I’m sure it will tempt his wiles.”  Then she added under her breath.  “A nug in a pretty dress seems to be able to tempt his wiles.”

“It doesn’t have to be a pretty dress,” another elven servant muttered as she carried out a heavy basin of water.

“Ah, there you are Annalise,” Isolde addressed Elanna.  “Please add that red ribbon over there into my hair.  You have such a fine hand with ribbon.”

Elanna wasn’t sure what to do for a moment, but Fatima shot her a look that said she might as well do it.  Where were the Wardens now?  She wondered.  Was she going to miss her best opportunity to ensure Cousland’s death because of this prickish, self-important arlessa who was bent on seducing her own brother-in-law?”

“Where is Annalise?”  Fatima whispered to her.

Elanna just shook her head as she thread ribbon into Isolde’s hair.  “I have no idea.”

“That’s perfect,” Isolde declared as Elanna finished with her hair.  “Yes, he won’t be able to resist this.”  She swept out, wearing a diaphanous red nightgown with red ribbon for straps and an open, matching robe.

“I haven’t seen you in a while,” Fatima commented.

“I was… among those ensuring that Lord Connor was settled into the Circle,” she flinched as she realized she had just changed her planned story.  “The little lord must be comfortable even then.”

“Oh,” Fatima shrugged.  “I wonder where Annalise is, though.”

The elf who had carried out the heavy basin of water walked back in.  “She is hiding from Bann Teagan.  He has taken a liking to her and she does not want to be his next bedpost notch.”

“Oh, who are you kidding, Aleca,” Fatima laughed.  “We aren’t worthy of being notches.  He is still chasing after Lady Cousland, anyway.  I swear that he finds rejection a turn on.”

Aleca laughed as Elanna slipped away.  She might still be able to intercept Alistair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are encouraged.


	136. Bad Guys Being Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morrigan outlines the ritual for Alistair, then Elanna convinces him not to do it.

Morrigan was sitting in front of the fireplace in Elissa’s room, petting Dragonsbane, when Elissa and Alistair entered the chamber.  She stood and faced them.  “’Twould seem your talk is done?”

“Great,” Alistair tried not to shudder at the prospect of what he must do.  “So this isn’t a dream after all.”

Morrigan tried to avoid his eyes.  “What is it to be, then?  Has a decision been reached?”

“Alistair has… we have…” Elissa stammered.  “We’ve agreed to your request.”

“Wait.  I want to ask about this… child,” Alistair had once sworn that he would produce no bastards, now he was purposely going to create one.  “The one you… want.”

“Interesting,” Morrigan studied him.  “Honesty would not have been my first choice.”  

“I just want to be sure that you’re not going to use this… against Ferelden.”  He could just see her raising the child with plans of going after his throne and his people.  “That this bastard child of mine isn’t going to show up some year.”

“Of that you have my word,” Morrigan swore.

Alistair let out a relieve sigh, although he was a little worried at the look that Elissa was giving him.  It was true that his feelings on the matter seemed to contradict his own heritage as a bastard child of the king.  “Why don’t I feel any better about this?  All right.  Let’s… just get this over with.”

“Let us go somewhere more private, Alistair,” Morrigan instructed. “And believe me when I say you will not hate this quite so much as you believe.  Meet me in my chambers.”  She stood and walked out.

Oh, he would.  He was looking down into Elissa’s sapphire blue eyes and seeing tears form there.  He stroked her cheek and then pulled her into his arms.  “I love you.  You alone will hold my heart forever.  You know that, right?”  She nodded as he kissed her and then walked out the door.

 

Alistair glanced back at Elissa’s door.  Could he really do this?  Could he have sexual intercourse with another woman, even if it was to save her life?  And what of the child?  He would produce a bastard whom he would not even acknowledge.  How could he?  How could he not, though.  The alternative was that he or Elissa would die.  They would not merely die; their very soul would be destroyed.  He had to do this for her.

He became distracted by nearby weeping.  It was then that he noticed one of the servants sitting in an alcove, crying.  A large muffin cap covered her hair and there was soot on her face.  “I’m sorry to disturb you, ser,” she sniffled as she noticed his attention.  “I can go and cry somewhere else if you’d like.”

He sat down beside her and flashed a kind smile.  “Why don’t you tell me why you’re crying first?”

She gasped.  “You’re the king!  Aren’t you?”

“I am,” he confirmed.  “So it is my job to help Ferelden maidens in distress.”

She gave him a watery grin, but her lips then quivered.  “I don’t think you can fix this.  You see,” she sniffed.  “I fell in love with this man… he is handsome, and kind, and funny.”

“Does he not return your feelings?”  Alistair would hate to be in such a situation.  Maker, he truly was a lucky man.

“Oh, no, he does,” she said quickly.  Then she hesitated.  “Well, I thought he did.  He said he loved me and he gave me the most beautiful rose once.  He was the first man that… I’ve ever been with.”

“What is the problem then?” He prompted.

“I think he’s been,” she began to cry again, burying her face in her hands.  Finally, she removed her hands, but continued to look down.  “I think he been… unfaithful to me.  Worse, it is with an apostate mage whom he claimed he didn’t even like.  I know she doesn’t love him like I do, but he… still.  I… don’t understand.  How can any man betray the woman he claims to love like that?  There could be no reason that I can think of; not even to save my life.  I would rather die than feel like this.”

“Are you sure?”  Alistair put an arm around her.

“Am I sure that I would rather die?” She wailed.  “Yes!  Worse, there is a rumor that now the apostate is pregnant.  I had wanted his baby so badly, but she…”  She shook her head.  “This is worse than death; there is no excuse for what he has done.”  She looked up at him.  “I’ve heard that you have a fiancée.  I’m sure you would never think of being with another woman, no matter what the reason.  Nothing is worth the thought of them…”  She shook her head.  “She is so lucky to have a faithful man like yourself who would never contemplate being with another.

“Are you sure… this man of yours has betrayed you?”  Alistair realized she still hadn’t said his name.

“I would like to think it impossible, that he would never… no matter what,” she stood.  “You have been so kind, your majesty.  Just promise me that you won’t ever be with anyone but your love.”

“Of course.”  Even to save their lives, he could never cause Elissa such an emotional breakdown.  What had he been thinking?

“I’ll be off to bed,” she sniffled.

“I think I’ll do the same,” he patted her shoulder and headed to his room.

 

Elanna Lavellan smiled as she watched Alistair walk to her room.  She almost felt guilty that she had played on his innate goodness and his genuine love for Elissa.  She needed Elissa Cousland out of the way, though.  It would be much harder to restore Arlathan with the Hero of Ferelden in the way.  Now, Alistair would not be doing the dark ritual with Morrigan and Elissa would ensure that she was the one to die; so she could protect the man she loved.

The Hero of Ferelden would be dead by within a fortnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always encouraged.


	137. A Modern Twist on Baby Making

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose has a talk with Alistair and the Doctor introduces artificial insemination.

Alistair was in an intense argument with himself as he walked to his room and he wasn’t sure who was winning.  ‘Sure, you’re just going to let Elissa die,’ the voice in his head screamed at him.  ‘Like that isn’t a betrayal in itself’.

“I'll make sure that I’m the one who makes the sacrifice,” he said out loud, although he wasn’t sure how he could be completely certain he made the killing blow and not her.  He had a horrible vision of her bringing one of her swords down on the Archdemon’s head, impaling it.  Then she crumbled to the ground as he let out a helpless sound, his voice echoing the breaking of his heart.  No, he would somehow ensure that it was he who would crumble.

He then could see her staring at his lifeless body, as she rushed to gather him up; calling his name.  Tears trickled down her beautiful face, as she wailed in despair.  ‘You don’t think she would see either of those occurrences as a betrayal in itself?’  The inner voice jeered.  ‘Would you truly rather see her dead or in pain than go through with the ritual?’

“That elf said that she would rather die,” Alistair said out loud as he walked into his room.

“That elf was trying to use you to kill Elissa,” a familiar voice announced to himself.

He was shocked to see a familiar blonde perching, sideways on his chair; kicking her feet.  “Rose?  What are you doing here?”

“I’m saving a friend and keeping you from a life time of regret,” she swung so she was facing him and leaned forward.  “Now it’s my turn to ask you what _you_ are doing here.”

“It’s my room,” he pointed out. 

“True,” she conceded.  “But aren’t you supposed to be with Morrigan performing a Dark Boogity-Boogity Ritual?  It is some ritual that gets Morrigan pregnant and saves you and Elissa from a fate worse than death?”

“Worse than death?”  He repeated.

“I would call having my soul destroyed worse than death,” she insisted.  “Plus, the one who lives gets to watch the other die.  I wouldn’t want to see the man I love die.”

“I won’t have to,” he shrugged.  “I’ll be the one who dies.  My legs are longer and I’m stronger than her.”

“OOOH!”  Rose threw her hands up in the air.  “You have more muscles and longer legs, I’m sure the archdemon is quivering.  She will be the one who dies.  How do you plan to outrun her if she is already beside the creature?  Alistair, you foolish boy,” she leaned forward and looked up into his eyes.  “She will be the one who dies.”

“No,” he suddenly realized that he could live with her hating him and her anger over the necessity of him doing the ritual, but to be responsible for her death would kill him in a slow painful death that would make the Calling a blessing.  He had to save her.  “Where is Morrigan now?”

Rose flashed a wide grin.  “I’ll take you to her.”

 

Morrigan paced impatiently in her room.  Where was that incredible fool?  If he had changed his mind, she was going to do everything in her power to make him pay.  She realized that it wasn’t for frustrating her plans that she wanted revenge, it was for the damage he was going to do to Elissa.  She was certain that one of them would die when they faced the archdemon unless they went through with the ritual.  Would Elissa die to save that idiot she had fallen in love with or would she watch the fool die and have to deal with the heartbreak?

She regretted that the more favorable of the two Grey Wardens was a woman.  She would much rather go through with the ritual with Elissa.  She was stuck with Alistair, though, and now the idiotic fool had disappeared.  She heard her door open.  “Good, if you had let Elissa die for some foolish ideology…”

“Of course I wouldn’t let Elissa die,” the voice wasn’t Alistair’s.  “I don’t know how much ideology I have, either.”

“Jack,” she whirled on him.  “What are you doing here?”

“You have a dark ritual to complete, don’t you?”  He smiled charmingly at her.

She glared disdainfully at him.  “You aren’t tainted; you won’t do me any good.”

“Oh, I don’t know about that,” his grin turned cocky.  “Give me a chance.  Why don’t you start by telling me what is involved in the ritual.”

“Why should I?” She made a disgusted sound.

He jumped on her bed and lay down.  “My friends are getting Alistair.  There is a chance that you can use his seed without… him having to deliver it personally.”

She had to stop and consider.  There were many men she would rather sleep with than Alistair, especially as she felt she was poaching on a friend.  “I’m listening.”

 

Elissa sat staring into the roaring fire in her room.  Dragonsbane leaned, comfortingly, beside her.  She knew she should get some sleep, but she was too busy trying not to think about what Alistair and Morrigan were doing.  He was doing it for them, because he loved her; that didn’t make it easy, though.

“Are you communing with the fireplace?”  A voice asked behind her.  “Or is there someone you are talking to in there?”

She whirled around, startled, and looked up at the Doctor.  “I was thinking… or rather, trying not to think.   What are you doing here so late?”

“I came to fetch you, my lovely,” he held out an arm.  “I need your help with something and I think you will be more than happy to do so.”

“Oh?”  She went to grab her clothes, as she was clad only in a satin green nightgown with a daring neckline.

“Just come as you are, you’re dressed perfectly for what I want you to do,” the Doctor assured her.

Elissa was becoming confused, but followed dutifully after him, as he led her to the TARDIS.  The ship was parked near stairs that led into the family and guest quarters.  As the door entered, she noticed five people standing in the control room, having a heated conversation. 

“What you propose, ‘tis impossible,” Morrigan was insisting.

“It’s just science,” Rose was obviously becoming exasperated.  “It’s like magic, but it’s not.”

“You are going to ‘sciencely’ transfer Alistair’s seed into me, without us having sexual congress?”  Morrigan snorted.  “Besides, there needs to be a sexual act for the ritual.”

“That’s where I’m going to come in, baby doll,” Jack winked at her.  “I’m more… willing… than Alistair and am practically a sex god myself.”

Rose put a hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh.  “He has had a lot of experience.”

“I don’t like this,” Bethany murmured.

“It will work,” the Doctor spoke up.  “We will get Alistair’s…. seed… into a cup and use… well, think of it as a water pump and put it into Morrigan.  Then Jack will do the ritual with her.  He will use other means to ensure that his seed doesn’t get mixed with Alistair’s.”

“How are you going to get his seed?” Morrigan challenged.  “Do you have some means of getting it from him?  You likely excite him less than I.”

“That’s why I brought a friend,” the Doctor indicated Elissa, whom he had been blocking from Morrigan’s view.

“Elissa,” Alistair blanched.  She must know now that he almost did not go through with the ritual after he had told her that he would.  She had every right to be angry with him, but all he wanted to do at the moment was pull her into his arms.

“Alistair,” she walked to him and when he did, indeed, open his arms to her, she stepped into them. 

He laid his forehead against hers.  “I’m sorry.  I almost… I almost gave up on our future together.  There was this elf… her love had betrayed her with another.”

“Shh…” she laid her head on his shoulder.  “Let’s just take care of this and then of the archdemon.”

“Come with me,” the Doctor led the couple into a small bedroom and handed Elissa a cup with a lid on it.  “Get him to… well… get the seed into it.”  He quickly turned around and walked away. 

Elissa held the cup in her hand as she approached Alistair with a mischievous grin.  “Now how am I going to get that seed out?  Let me think.”

 

 

“If this science of yours messes with my ritual, I shall make you suffer as you never have before,” Morrigan threatened the Doctor when he returned to the Control room.

“Oh, I’m so scared,” the sarcasm in the Doctor’s voice belied his claim.

“Why don’t we go and prepare for this ritual of yours,” Bethany motioned for Morrigan to follow her.

“You will be scared,” Morrigan stepped towards the Doctor, ignoring Bethany.

The Doctor turned to Rose and pointed at his face.  “Do I look scared?”

“No, Doctor,” she responded.  “You don’t.  Should you?”

He looked at Morrigan.  “I don’t think so.”

“Really, you two,” Jack laid a hand on Morrigan’s arm.  “This will work.  You know we won’t chance the lives at stake here.”

Morrigan lifted her nose into the air and followed Bethany.

Rose watched after her.  “Do you think she really has a spell, or ritual, or whatever, that will let her get pregnant at will?”

“Probably,” the Doctor agreed.

“Do you know how much money she could make if she could teach other women to duplicate that?”  Rose shook her head at the possibilities.

                “You might as well go after Morrigan Jack,” the Doctor ignored Rose’s comment.  “I’ll bring you the sperm soon enough.”

                “Very well Doctor,” Jack stood.  “I hope I’m not missing any body parts come morning.”

                The Doctor waited with Rose for a few more moments and then returned to the room where he had left Alistair and Elissa.  He gently knocked on the door.

                The door opened a crack and Elissa’s grinning face appeared.  “There you are Doctor,” she handed the cup to him without opening the door all the way.  “Thank you.”

                The door slammed shut and he heard Alistair’s voice.  “Now it’s your turn.”

                Shaking his head, the Doctor went to another room.  Morrigan sat on a bed, in her smalls.  Jack sat near her, still wearing his pants.  Candles burned around them and they both held wine glasses.  “I don’t need or want this,” Morrigan was whining.

                “Well, I do,” Jack grinned.  “I’m not the wham, bam, thank you ma’am type.  If you are getting Jack, you are getting the best.”

                The Doctor tried not to roll his eyes.  “Lay back, Morrigan,” he commanded.  “This won’t hurt a bit.”

 

                Elissa lay quietly beside Alistair, her head resting on his chest.  “I’m glad the Doctor came to our rescue once again.”

                “I’m so sorry, my love,” he kissed the top of her head.  “I…”  He trailed off and lifted the amulet that she was wearing, studying it.  “How long have you been wearing this?”

                “For a month or so now,” she admitted.  “I meant to give it to you at first, but then decided to wear it.  It makes me feel closer to you.”

                “It’s my mother’s amulet.  Where did you get it?”  He couldn’t believe that he hadn’t noticed that she had been wearing it all that time.

                “Redcliffe,” she murmured, falling asleep.  “I stole it from Arl Eamon’s study… for you.”  She continued to drift off to sleep.  “But you can’t have it.  I’m keeping it… ‘cause I… love you.  I’m keeping it… for… our first child.”  She was sound asleep.

                He smiled fondly at her.  She was most wonderful thing in Ferelden and he had come close to losing her.  Rose had said that she would have been the one to die.  He shuddered at the thought and pulled her closer.  Somewhere in the ship, his seed was being used to create a baby; one he would have no part in rising.  He wouldn’t think of that, instead he would think of the time after the archdemon died, when he could try to make another baby.  That one would be his and Elissa’s and she had been wearing his mother’s amulet all that time with plans to pass it down to their child.  He liked seeing it on her, now that he realized what it was; it was a symbol that she was his already.  He drifted to sleep with a contented smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are encouraged.


	138. The Eve of Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair is making speeches, Fergus is buying presents, and the darkspawn are marching on Denerim.

Children and spouses bid goodbye to their loved ones, while parents tried to hold off their tears as they possibly gazed at the child they had created one last time, as they left Redcliffe Village and the Hinterlands to meet outside one of the great windmills near Redcliffe Castle.  They were joined by an impressive army of mages, Dalish elven hunters, and dwarfs.  They stood facing the Arl and their new king.

                Alistair had no hesitation in his eyes as he faced the army that would now fly under his royal standard.  He looked at Elissa and squeezed her hand before running up the steps to address their soldiers.  “Before us stands the might of the darkspawn horde!  Gaze upon them now, but fear them not!”  He held out a hand for Elissa.  “This woman beside me is a native of Ferelden, risen through the ranks of the Grey Wardens.  She is proof that glory is within reach of us all!”  She walked to his side, head held high and proud.  “She has survived despite the odds, and without her, none of us would be here!  Today we save Denerim!  Today we avenge the death of my brother, King Cailan!  But most of all, today we show the Grey Wardens that we remember and honor their sacrifice!  For Ferelden!  For the Grey Wardens!”  He held out his arm and went running east towards Denerim and his horse.  The army followed.

 

                Books were spread out among the library of the Cousland estate in Denerim.  Neria Surana had three of those books in front of her.  She intensely studied one of them, but would occasionally look back at the other two.

                “Any success, my lady?” Aiden asked from behind her.

                She sat up, startled.  “A little,” she admitted.  “It appears that there may be an Old God somewhere under Hunter Fell in Navarra.”

                “This is really a matter for the Grey Wardens, my lady,” he pointed out.

                “The only Grey Wardens left in Ferelden are going to be too busy running the kingdom to worry about this,” she pointed out.

                “Then perhaps we need to worry about getting more Grey Wardens in Ferelden,” Aiden suggested.  “You would make a good one, although I doubt Lord Fergus would like that.”

                “What say does Fergus have in the matter?” She wondered.

                Aiden smiled gently.  “I’ve seen the way he looks at you. I would never have though he would be the type to take a mistress, but I don’t have any doubts that he is smitten with you.”

                “A mistress?”  Nera didn’t like the sounds of that.  “Well, I guess he can’t marry me as he’s a teyrn and I’m an elven apostate, can he?”

                “No, my lady,” he said sadly.  “The Chantry forbids mages to marry, you know that.”

                “I do,” she blanched.

                “What is with the dour faces?”  Fergus strode into the study.

                “It’s nothing,” Nera smiled at him.  “I’m just bemoaning being a mage again.”

                “Don’t,” he sat beside her and slid an arm around her, pulling her in for a side hug.  “You have demonstrated time and again how much good your powers can do.  Plus, it gave you the education you needed to research the Old Gods.  Is this about that Templar who was following you in the market the other day?”

                “No,” she assured him. 

“Good, but I did bring you this.”  He handed her an envelopes.  “Those are papers that declare you to be in the employ of the House of Cousland, so no one can try to declare you an apostate.”

                “Thank you,” she took the envelope.  “Does this mean I can’t leave your family’s properties, though?”

                “No,” he was surprised by her question.  “I would like you to stay, but you’re not a prisoner.”

                “Why do you want me to stay?”  She questioned.  She needed him to say the words.

                “I… well… I like having you around.  I mean… it still feels too soon after I lost… my family… but I do love you.  I want you to be near me, even though… we can’t… you and I can never be…”  He frowned and looked away.

                “We can never be together,” she finished for him.  “You’re a teyrn and I’m an elven mage.”

                “This really doesn’t feel like the time to give you this, but I saw it in the market and thought of you,” he handed her a box.  “It goes with your eyes.”

                She opened the box and pulled out a simple necklace.  It was a gold chain, but on the chain was a dark brown garnet, set amidst tiny amethysts.  It was beautiful.  “I’ll have to wear it under my robes when I’m in public.  No elf has the means to purchase such a gorgeous piece of jewelry.”

                “Wear it however you like,” he insisted.  “It’s a present from a man who loves you and expects nothing in return.”

                She knew she shouldn’t accept it, but also knew that he truly meant it.  It was a gift with no strings attached.  Except that she realized they had been forming their own invisible strings between them.  They were attached and she needed to break those strings before he hurt her too badly.  What if she did stay?  He would have to marry someday and start a new family.  She wasn’t going to be his dirty little mistress; a side piece he hid from his wife or worse flaunted to her face.  She also knew he wasn’t the type to do either.  He would break her heart when he wed; one way or another.  The best she could do would to be far from him when it happened.  “Fergus…”  She wasn’t sure how she could bring herself to do this; she who should still be hurting from the betrayal of her childhood sweetheart, to him who had lost his first love to treachery and betrayal.

                A familiar whine interrupted her thoughts and the blue box materialized in the corner.  Something had to be wrong.  The door opened and the Doctor peeked his head out.  “Hey, darkspawn are about to overrun the city, grabbing everyone in the household who doesn’t want to die.  We’re going to Highever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are encouraged.


	139. Reluctant Leave Taking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor takes Morrigan from the Ostwick Circle of Magi so he can return her to Kieran.

A sweet smile flitted across Morrigan’s face as she watched her young charge wade into the crashing waves of the Waking Sea.  Evelyn had once again eschewed the traditional mage’s robes and was wearing a thin white chemise that hit midway between her thighs and knees.  The pants and tunic that she had originally also had on were now sitting beside Morrigan as the girl dared the waves.  Morrigan supposed that her charge did like to head into danger heedlessly sometimes, but that was just one of the many things she adored about the girl.

                “Did anything exciting ever happen on this beach?”  Evelyn looked back at her beloved mentor.  She loved Morrigan’s history lessons as much as she did her magic lessons.  She knew that Morrigan was really the child of the legendary Flemeth and that she could not tell anyone.  Flemeth had lived many centuries and was thus able to teach her daughter much about the past.  She had also taught her how to learn more about those who had come before.

                “There is a legend that has been lost to time whose events happened near here,” Morrigan confirmed.  “’Tis a tale of daring and vengeance.”

                “Really?” Evelyn grinned in excitement.  “Do tell me, please.”

                “Well, while Malferath fought the Tevintors for the land north and west of here, this land was ruled by those we now call barbarians.  Although, if you asked them or me they were no more barbaric than those who ruled in the Tevintor.  This area was ruled by a mighty, yet merciful, chieftain named Alexis.  He was quite loved by his people, most of his people that is.  His sister’s son, Barnabas, coveted his position and power; as well as his new bride, Aja. His previous wife had died a year before giving birth to his son, Chariton.”  Morrigan sat back on the beach, studying the waves as she told her story.

                “So Barnabas killed Alexis,” Evelyn presumed.

                Morrigan smiled.  “First he killed his mother, Eurydice, and framed Alexis.  Alexis ordered an investigation into the death, but no killer was to be found.  He likely suspected his nephew, but did not want to admit, even to himself, what the man had done.  Barnabas openly accused and challenged Alexis.  He planned to kill Chariton as well, but Chariton’s nurse, Frona, suspected Barnabas all along and snuck Chariton out of Alexis’ hut under her scarves and veil.  Barnabas had his friend, Gregorious, throw a knife into Alexis’ back during the duel and claimed that the Maker himself had sent the blade from the heavens.  No one dared to argue, not openly. He then declared that Alexis and his descendants were cursed by the Maker for Alexis’ foul deeds and all must be put to the sword.”

                “Only Chariton was already gone,” Evelyn inserted.

                “Exactly,” Morrigan was glad to know her charge was paying attention.  “Frona took Chariton to Highever and raised him on the story of his cousin’s betrayal.  When he was about fifteen, he took to the sea and became a fearsome pirate.  He built an armada of ships and loyal men, always vowing to take back his land.”

                “When did he first try?”  Evelyn wanted to know.

                “He returned to his father’s lands when he was twenty,” Morrigan revealed.  “He did not reveal who he truly was, but went as an outsider.  During his time there, he met Camilla, the daughter of one of his father’s lieutenants, who was still loyal to his memory. The pair fell in love, as the young are want to do, but he left to build his army for another couple of years.  Meanwhile, she began to carefully find those still loyal to Alexis.  A few years later, she joined him on his ship, _The Revenant_ , and the pair wed.  When he again returned, he revealed his true identity and led a rebellion against his cousin.”

                “How did that work out for him?”  Evelyn wondered.

                “Not well,” Morrigan shrugged.  “The war lasted for two years and ended with his death.  However, it did not go well for Barnabas, either.  _The Revenant_ had landed on near hear on the final day of the war.  The pair met in single combat, or so Barnabas claimed.  In truth, Chariton was swarmed by a group of young hunters and killed by a no account third son of a no account villager.  Barnabas declared that the Maker was still with him and threw a lavish party.  During the party, he became drunk and returned to his tent with one of his generals.  As the pair ravished each other in celebration, Camilla put a single arrow through the both of them.  She then claimed that her hand had been guided by the Maker and since she was pregnant with Chariton’s child, which she was, her babe would be the new ruler an she was to be regent until he or she came of age.”

                “How did that work out for her?”  Evelyn wanted to know.

                “Quite well,” Morrigan smiled again.  “She ruled until her daughter was eighteen and took a string of lovers as she did.  The people prospered well enough under her.”

                “What type of bow did she use on the pair?”  Evelyn further pressed.  She had a keen interest in historical weapons; an interest her own father indulged.  On her visits back to the Trevelyan estate, she was given lessons on how to use them.  Her favorite was the quarter staff as the principles could be transferred to a mage’s staff.

                “’Twas a recurve, I believe,” Morrigan thought back.  “I can not be sure, though.  Now for the other task I want you to try.  I want you to freeze the water, just about a hundred feet in diameter.”

                “This is the Waking Sea,” Evelyn objected.  “It doesn’t freeze naturally.”

                “Are you saying you can not do it?”  Morrigan studied the waves.

                “No, I can do it,” Evelyn was confident.  “You have taught me well.  It’s just that the Templars are going to notice something is off and we’re supposed to be locked up in the tower right now.”

                “Those simpletons will never realize it was us,” Morrigan assured her.  “’Twill be a mystery that will keep them hopping and that means they won’t be bothering the mages for a while.”

                Evelyn let a mischievous smile spread across her face.  “It will be a fun prank to pull on them, won’t it?”  She walked out of the waves until she was at the edge of the water.  Then she knelt near the edge and touched a finger to the water.  Ice spread across the surface of the water for a hundred feet.  An approaching ship had to veer off of course.  She turned back to her mentor.

                Morrigan was beaming at her.  “That’s my girl!”

                Evelyn skipped to her.  “What explanation do you think they will come up with for this?”

                “I’m sure they’ll swear an ice dragon did it or something similar,” Morrigan mused.  “They shall be too afraid to even assume a helpless girl like you can do something like that.”

                “I refuse to ever be a helpless girl,” Evelyn declared.

                “Of course you never shall be, my little one,” Morrigan gave her a brief hug, kissing the top of her head.  “Nor was I, but the deception that I was one came in handy more than once.  Never underestimate any tools that you can use against an enemy.”  She studied the sun.  “We should probably go before we are missed.”

                Evelyn nodded and turned into an eagle, as Morrigan transformed into a raven and led her back to the tower.  She thought she was leading them to an empty room, but heard a voice speak as she transformed back into a human.  Evelyn stayed in eagle form, staring at the stranger.

                “There you are, Morrigan,” the Doctor was leaning against the wall, arms folded.

                “Doctor,” Morrigan turned to the eagle.  “’Tis alright, Evie, he is a friend.  He is a friend of yours as well.  He sent me to watch you.  ‘Tis the Doctor.”

                The eagle transformed into the blonde pre-teen.  “Doctor, it’s nice to meet you.  Morrigan has mentioned you to me.  For her, that is more than faint praise.”

                “Really?” the Doctor grinned at Morrigan.

                “Do not let it go to your head,” she sniffed.

                “I have come to collect you,” the Doctor announced.  “You have a son waiting for you back in your own time.  He needs his mother to care for him.”

                “Kieran,” Morrigan’s eyes blinked rapidly as new memories assailed her.  Memories where she had indeed had a son with Alistair; a son she loved very much.  She glanced back at Evelyn.  She was not quite prepared to leave this child yet, though.

                “I’m leaving Bethany to look after Evelyn,” the Doctor assured her.  She does have Brian and Brinna also,” he reminded Morrigan.

                “Bethany?” Morrigan snorted.  “Do you think that little apostate is capable of protecting my Evie from Lavellan or any of the rest of Fen’ Harel’s assassins?”

                “Who is protecting Kieran right now?” the Doctor challenged.

                “Solas already has what he wanted from Kieran,” Morrigan countered.  “Flemeth took it from Kieran and Solas took it from her… when he killed my mother!”

                “Do you think he wouldn’t go after the boy for fear of what else Mythal might have told him.  What secrets he may possess?”  The Doctor countered.

                “You have taught me well,” Evelyn assured Morrigan, trying to hold back tears.  She didn’t want her mentor to leave already.  She had not only learned so much, but had become attached to the woman.  She was like a second mother to her.  Here in the tower, where her mother rarely visited, that was not a relationship one lightly lost.  “I know not to trust blonde elves… or bald elves for that matter.  I may have to work with them, but I can never fully trust them.  I know not to tell anyone that I can change shape, or to do so in front of them, until you tell me otherwise.  I just froze over a hundred feet of the Waking Sea.”

                “That was you?”  A wide grin spread across the Doctor’s face.  “That is a nice bit of work there.”

                “Thank you,” Evelyn was pleased at his praise.  “I’ll be O.K.  I don’t want anything to happen to your son, Morrigan.”

                “You shall continue your studies in my absence,” Morrigan instructed.  “And one day you will meet me at a ball, but it won’t be me yet.  So don’t share any of our secrets.”

                “As you wish,” Evelyn acknowledged.

                The Doctor sighed.  He hadn’t realized how attached Morrigan would grow to the younger mage.  Who knew she had such a maternal side?  “Why don’t I bring Morrigan back to you to further your studies every few months?”

                “Would you?”  Evelyn’s face was hopeful. 

                “For you, I shall,” he tugged on one of her curls.  “Kieran needs her now, but I shall take her back to you soon.”

                Evelyn nodded, as Morrigan gathered her into her arms and hugged her tightly.  “Study her while I am gone little one and do not take any sass from those Templars.”

                “Of course,” she agreed.

                “Evie can cast spells around Bethany,” Morrigan declared as she walked to the TARDIS.  “’Tis she who will have to protect that useless apostate.”

               

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are encouraged.


	140. The Battle of Denerim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Grey Wardens rush to save Ferelden's Capital City.

The city of Denerim had been overrun by darkspawn, fires blazed and guards fought a losing battle against the monsters as they saved all of those that they could.  The darkspawn gloried in their destruction, as the archdemon flew overhead.  One Hurlock grabbed a struggling guard, trying to decide the most entertaining way of slaughtering the man when a clarion horn rang out, another and another joined it.  The overwhelmed citizens of Denerim, along with their darkspawn tormentors watched as the joint Ferelden forces appeared on the horizon.  In the lead were the last two Ferelden Grey Wardens.

                The darkspawn went to slit the throat of the man he was holding; only two have his knife fall to the ground when an arrow sailed through his eye.  Rose Tyler stood on the top of the TARDIS and notched another arrow into her bow.  She couldn’t help but smile as she watched her friend lead a charge into the city.

                The darkspawn scattered at the approaching army, causing the soldiers to tediously run them down and slaughter them.  They were all Hurlock’s and gunlocks.  Within the first half hour, all lay on the ground slaughtered.

                Riordan met Elissa on the field of battle, having scouted ahead.  “I sense at least two darkspawn generals in the city, but I’m not sure where.  The archdemon is hovering around Fort Drakon.  I suggest you take out the generals before you try for the archdemon.”

                “I thought you said you were going to take care of the archdemon,” Elissa reminded him.  Really, the man was useless as a Senior Grey Warden.

                “I will try, my lady,” he assured her.  “However, you need to be ready in case I fall.”

                “I’ll take care of the generals,” Elissa assure him.  “Do what you can about the archdemon while I do so.”

                “Very good,” Riordan nodded.  “I suggest you take just three companions with you into the city; including Alistair.  The rest should stay here to guard the gates from any more darkspawn getting through.  There will be soldiers inside the city that you can call upon at need.”

                “Who ordered them to move in so soon?” Elissa wasn’t happy.

                “What do you mean, my lady?”  Riordan was confused by her anger.  “I did.”

                Elissa turned to where Alistair was conversing with Oghren.  “Oh, Alistair.”

                “Yes, my love?” he left Oghren to walk to her side.

                “Didn’t you make me the head of Ferelden’s army?” She questioned her fiancé.

                “I did indeed,” he confirmed as he reached her side.

                She turned back to Riordan.  “Then why are you deploying my men and issuing them orders?”

                “Eamon and I thought it best…” Riordan actually stammered.

                “So Eamon is still alive,” Alistair was relieved.

                “He is,” the Doctor confirmed as he walked up.  “I must disagree with Riordan’s advice, though.  It is foolish to only take three others with you into the city when there are two generals and hundreds of darkspawn in there, not to mention a couple of other nasty surprised and an archdemon.  I would leave only one or two here and take the rest of your companions with you into the fight.  I will go as well.”

                “Agree,” Elissa wondered what military training Riordan had.

                “Riordan, go ahead to Fort Drakon and kill that archdemon for me,” Elissa ordered.  “We’ll deal with the generals and rescue those still in the city.  Doctor…” She was almost hesitant to ask.

                “I got your brother and the entire Cousland household out,” he assured her.  “I also saw to an evacuation of the city.”

                “Thank you,” she could now breathe a little easier.  “Who would you leave here?”

                “I suggest Jack, he has combat experience,” the Doctor enlightened her.  “Perhaps Oghren as well as he is part of the dwarves’ military caste.”

                “All right, that sounds good,” she turned to her companions.  “The rest of you are with me.”

 

 

                “This is it,” Leliana commented as they moved into the Market District.  “I’m not scared, but somehow… nervous.  Does that make sense?”

                “We’ve been working our way up to this for almost a year now,” Elissa agreed as she sliced off the head of a Hurlock.

                “Well most of us have,” Leliana unleashed a barrage of arrows, taking down several foes.  “Some of us, say certain _oreille de lapin_ , have been fighting with you for a lot less time.”

                “That certain someone would probably like to put a knife in my back,” Elissa glanced over to where Kallian held a sword and shield and fought beside Zevran.

                Elissa continued to mow through her enemies.  She jumped on the back of an ogre that had been charging Alistair and drove both of her swords into the back of its neck.  She rode it all of the way down.  Then she spied the creature that had to be one of the generals that Riordan had spoken of.  She approached it with both swords drawn, only to watch as dragonsbane tackled it from behind and then Shale stepped on its head.  She somehow felt cheated.

                Dragonsbane barked happily and went off in search of more prey, as the others continued to clean up the area.  “Thank you for bringing me to fight these foul creatures,” Sten commented as he happily swung his sword around.  “Now I will truly give the Arashok a good answer.”

                “That’s me, I’m a helper,” Elissa looked around.  The fires in the market district were dying down and she could see no more darkspawn nearby.  “Shall we go check on the alienage as we make our way to Fort Drakon?”

 

 

                A large percentage of the elves were still in the alienage when the Ferelden forces arrived.  A feisty fire haired elf named Shianni was leading them.  Kallian was not surprised in the least to see her cousin, and the bride’s maid from her doomed wedding, leading their people.

                “What’s going on here?”  Kallian ran up to Shianni.

                “We’ve been able to hold the darkspawn off so far, but they are going to break through the gates,” Shianni explained.  “We were about to try and get out of the city.”

                “Things should be clear through the Market District,” Elissa explained.  “We have cleared it out.”

                Kallian flashed Elissa an exasperated look.  “You aren’t running anywhere, Shianni.  This is our home and we’re going to defend it.  We can’t expect others to do it for us.  If we want the respect of other races, we need to prove ourselves worthy.”

                “You’re right,” Shianni agreed.  “We’ll defend our homes to the last.”

                “Whatever,” Elissa turned to Wynne.  “Signal the Dalish forces.  Have them come and help their cousins.”

                 Wynne raised her staff and sent a green flame rising in to the sky.   After two minutes, a flaming arrow lit the horizon.  “They should be here in about five minutes,” she estimated.

                “How did you get tied up with these people,” Shianni questioned her cousin.

                “They rescued me from the Kendells’ dungeons,” Kallian answered.

                “Although I’m the only one getting tied up in this relationship,” Zevran quipped and Kallian blushed.

                “So you’ll be returning to the alienage once this is over?”  Another elf, Soris, questioned her.  He gave Zevran a hostile glare.  “I’m also Kalian’s cousin by the way.”

                “No, I have… other plans,” Kalian was evasive.  How could she tell her cousins that the Doctor was sending her on a secret mission that would likely get her killed?

                As the Dalish finally arrived, Elissa ordered them to stand ready at the gate for the wave of darkspawn that were about to crash through.  Sure enough, an ogre ran at the gate and caused it to shake on its hinges. 

                “It’s a good thing that Loghain wanted to keep the city elves trapped in here,” Morrigan commented as she sent a cone of cold at the darkspawn.  Several stopped in their tracks.  One even shattered.

                The ogre charged again, this time the gate gave way.  Elissa launched herself into the air, her swords swinging out.  She managed to slice through the attacking ogre’s neck, along with that of a Hurlock that had thought it was sneaking by her.  She found herself face to face with the second general.  It grunted at her and attacked.  She dive rolled passed its charge and came up behind it.  Spinning, she sliced the general in half as she watched Alistair engage a second ogre.  She grinned when he jumped on it and buried his sword in its neck, bringing the large creature down.  Then dragonsbane jumped over her to take out a grenlock that had been charging.

                There was another volley of arrows from the elves and the back two rows of darkspawn fell.  Within fifteen minutes, those that had threatened the alienage were all dead.

                “I can’t believe we did it,” Shianni crowed. 

                “Yes, good work,” Morrigan sarcastically muttered.  “’Tis not like we had to come and save your butts.”

                A little blonde elf girl appeared from behind Soris.  “Thank you for helping.”

                “You didn’t get the children out first?”  Wynne was aghast.

                “Amethyne refused to go,” Soris explained.  “She was afraid her mother would finally return from Highever and not be able to find her.”

                “Highever?”  Elissa repeated.  “What is an elf from Highever doing in Denerim?”

                “Momma went with Lady Landra to visit Landra’s friend in Highever,” the little girl explained.  “She said she would come back and see me as soon as they left… but that was long ago.”

                Elissa scooched down so she and the child were face to face.  “Your mother went with Lady Landra, Bann Loren’s wife?”  When the child nodded, Elissa closed her eyes for a moment.  How did she tell the child that her mother wasn’t coming back?  She turned her attention on Soris and Shianni.  “Has no one told her what happened in Highever?”

                “We’ve been busy with our own problems,” Shianni bristled.   “We don’t have time to deal with Shem politics and dramas.”

                “Shianni,” Soris warned.

                Elissa glared at Shianni for a moment, and then turned back to the girl.  “Was your mother’s name Iona?”

                The girl’s eyes widened a little.  “Yes, do you know her?”

                “I met her,” Elissa took the girl’s hands in hers.  “Can you be very brave for me, like you were during the battle?”

                Amethyne had stayed behind the adults, like they had told her to, during the battle so she doubted she was very brave.  However, she hadn’t run like some of the others and this was _the Warden_ telling her she was brave.  She had heard some others talking about her.  “O.K.”

                “A very bad man attacked Highever when Lady Landra was visiting.  Your mother was there, too.  I remember meeting her.  He attacked with a lot of men and they weren’t interested in taking prisoners.”

                “Did they hurt mama?” she was trying to be brave and not cry.

                Elissa nodded.  “They hurt my mama, too.  He killed them.”

                Amethyne lifted a hand and wiped the tear off of Elissa’s face that she hadn’t even realized she shed.  “Where is the bad man now?  Is he going to try and hurt us, too?”

                “No,” Elissa hugged her.  “I killed him so he can’t hurt anyone else’s mama.  After this is over, Amethyne, I want you to have one of these other elves to bring you to the castle for me.  Ask for Lady Cousland and tell them that I’m going to teach you how to be a lady in waiting like your mama was.  O.K.”

                “Will I get to live in the castle?” She looked back at Soris and Shianni.

                “I’ll make sure you do,” Alistair promised.  “I’m the king now, so it’s my castle.”

                “Really?” She ran to Alistair and hugged him.  “Thank you.  And thank you for saving our homes.”

                He blushed at her praise.  “I think I may get used to this king thing.”

                “Let’s save your kingdom first, you two,” Wynne advised.  She took a step towards the bridge back into the Market district, when the archdemon appeared and with a single blast destroyed it. 

                “The other way is just as fast,” Elissa assured her companions as she turned and ran toward Fort Drakon, following the dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are encouraged.


	141. One more puny human down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The archdemon vs. the Senior Warden

                Urthemiel chuckled to himself as he watched the puny humans who were trying to get back into the market district run from its blast of fire.  He wondered briefly why he could not sense his generals but didn’t worry overly about the matter.  He could always make more later.  For now, it gloried in the destruction of Denerim.  This was the birthplace of Andraste: The Maker’s prophetess.

                The archdemon was still upset about his encounter with the Maker.  It was bad enough that Draconis had tried to declare himself the King of the Old Gods, but then the Maker had decided to imprison them all for their misdeeds.  She had trapped them and put them to sleep.  Urthemiel had only awoken when a group of darkspawn had managed to break into his prison and …changed him.  He felt strong, yet no longer himself.  It didn’t matter what happened to her, though, for now she would rule all of Thedas unchallenged.  The darkspawn obeyed her commands.

                He noticed a man standing on one of Fort Drakon’s towers, holding a jagged long sword.  Did the man really think he had a chance?  Urthemiel ignored him as he swept by, blasting fire at the Denerim guards who still fought.  One now ran with flames coming off of his back.  Urthemiel chuckled as that only caused the fire to grow.  He was truly enjoying himself.  That was until he realized the man with the jagged sword had landed on his back. 

                Really?  Did the man want to die that badly?  Urthemiel rose higher, to both get a better vantage point and to shake off the man who had settled in between his wings.  That was when he felt the blade of the jagged sword ram into his back.  That was it; he was getting rid of this pest.  He flew into one of the towers, yet the pesky man clung to the hilt of the sword; which was still embedded in Urthemiel’s back.  It was beginning to hurt!

                It was then that Urthemiel realized he could sense the taint in the man, but he could not command him.  Was this one of those annoying Grey Wardens?  He thought his darkspawn had killed all of them off in Ferelden.  He bucked, but the pesky man pulled on the sword hilt, cutting him.  He flew hire and that was enough, the man fell off of him at last.  He heard a satisfying thud as the body of the pesky man, whose name he did not know was Riordan fell to the ground in front of the gates to Fort Drakon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always encouraged.  
> Yes, it does say She instead of He on purpose.


	142. The Puny Humans Strike Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final parts of the final battle of the Fifth Blight.

Riordan’s remains lay splayed on the hard ground in front of the iron gates of Fort Drakon.  Elissa looked down at them and shook her head.  Her armor and copper braid were already covered in blood, yet she had a horrid urge to kick the remains in front of her.

                “I can’t believe he’s dead,” Alistair looked around for something to cover up the body with, but found no suitable options.

                “I can,” Elissa muttered.  She began doing a bad impersonation of Riordan’s voice.  “‘ _As the senior Grey Warden, I will make the killing blow.  I’m the oldest and the taint won’t spare me long now.’_   So how did that work out for us?”  She glanced at her companions.  “Let me tell you, it worked out as well as the rest of his schemes.  He was so… so… _Orlesian_!”

                “He said he was from Highever,” Wynne reminded her.

                “We do not breed such incompetence in Highever,” Elissa proclaimed.  “He had obviously been in Orlais for too long and hence became _Orlesian_.  Let’s keep going.  It looks like I’m going to have to kill this archdemon myself.

                “My brother, Carver, can be pretty incompetent sometimes,” Bethany commented.  “Perhaps he was really from Lothering.”

                As they entered the gates of Fort Drakon, they were set upon by darkspawn and drakes.  “Fort Drakon really had drakes?”  Zevran laughed.  “I can hardly believe it.”

                “Drakes do not make good guards unless you want all of your prisoners and many of your guards dead, too,” Sten commented.  “Whoever was behind this should be reassigned for their incompetence.  Planning was not their place.”

                The group fought their way into the fort.  They encountered more darkspawn and the undead as they made their way up to the roof.  On the top floor, they were greeted with a surprise.

                The darkspawn had stopped attacking and many lay dead around them.  There was no quick way to tell how they had died.  In the middle of the macabre scene stood Sandal.  He was calm and waved cheerfully to them.

                “Um… Doctor?”  Rose turned to her companion.  “What’s going on?”

                “I’m not sure,” he had a huge grin on his face.  “But I’m going to find out.

                “Sandal,” Elissa also wanted to know what was happening, but was pretty sure that the Doctor would find out before she did.  “What happened here?”

                “Enchantment!”  He was still quite cheerful about the situation.

                “OK…”   Elissa realized that was the best explanation that she was going to get.

                “Why are you here?”  Wynne wasn’t content with his answers, but she doubted she was going to get any better ones?”

                “Wares!”  He brought out bottles of healing potions and lyrium.   
 

               

                Elissa left Sandal in Fort Drakon as she emerged onto the building’s roof.  The mages that had been promised to her cause were already there, as was the archdemon.  As she watched, it picked up one hapless sorcerer and shook him vigorously before throwing him to the ground.

                Rose and Leliana let out almost identical deep breaths as they both brought their bows up and targeted the creature that was bent on destroying humanity.

                Alistair pulled Elissa aside for a moment.  He wrapped her copper braid around one of his hands and used it to pull her against him.  “This is it; we will end this Blight today; side by side.”

                “We will,” she laid her head against his chest for a moment.  “I love you.”

                “And I you… always,” he kissed her, tenderly caressing her mouth with his; pouring his love, faith, and devotion into it.

                As the archers continued to put arrows into the archdemon, it flew up.  For a horrifying moment, Elissa thought it was going to fly away; but it settled back down on another tower top.

                “It’s injured,” the Doctor observed.  “Riordan did some good after all.  Let’s be knights and slay that dragon,” he held up the tip of sword as he approached.

                Wynne and Bethany joined the attack of the other mages, as Morrigan transformed into a swarm of bees and charged at the creature.  “Doesn’t she remember that she is now in delicate condition?”  Bethany shook her head.  “I thought we needed that baby to save Elissa.”

                “What are you talking about, dear?”  Wynne glanced at her fellow mage, wondering if she had been suffering from some strange dream and could no longer separate reality from it.

                “Never mind,” Bethan called down a hail of fireballs to strike at the archdemon.

                “For the Grey Wardens!”  Alistair shouted as he led Sten, Dragonsbane, Kalian, and Zevran to directly attack the tainted Old God.

                Elissa slipped into the shadows and stealthily approached from behind.  She watched as the archdemon managed to shake Morrigan off of him.  She saw the witch turn back into human form as she hit the ground.  Elissa winced, her friend had taken a blow and she worried about the life growing in her.

                The Doctor grabbed Morrigan and pulled her back.  “You will be attacking from a distance, my saucy one,” he informed her.  “We don’t need you endangering yourself or your child further.”

                Morrigan looked like she wanted to argue, but then the archdemon roared, somehow summoning his minions to his aid.  Luckily, many of Redcliffe’s soldiers also appeared in an effort to fight them off.

                With some of his attacker’s distracted, the archdemon was able to address the small group of sword fighters that was attacking it.  Alistair had jumped onto its back and was trying to drive his sword through the archdemon’s back, while Kalian and Zevran attacked one wing.  Sten and Dragonsbane were going for the other one.  Uthremiel bucked and lifted up, managing to shake off his attackers.  The ones on his wings landed on their butts, but Alistair landed on his back; the wind knocked out of him for several minutes.

                Uthremiel jumped back, wondering if he should find a way away from the Grey Warden he sensed.  It was the one who had been on his back.  That is when a second Grey Warden, the one he had not sensed until just now appeared from the shadows behind him.

                Elissa rolled under the archdemon, digging both Duncan’s sword and Excalibur into its belly as she passed under him; intestines tumbled out in her wake.  She then sprang to her feet and sliced the underside of his neck.  As the tainted Old God who had been known as the Old God of Beauty, fell to the ground, Elissa spied a large claymore sword that had been left discarded on the ground.  She sheathed her longswords and grabbed the hilt of the sword and brought it down through the archdemon’s head.  There was a blast as the Old God’s soul left its former home and soared free; it knocked Elissa to the ground as it sailed to its new home.

 

                Outside of Fort Dracon, soldiers saw the light blast from the archdemon’s demise and cheered.  Even Bann Teagan was finally fighting.  He stopped and smiled as the light emanated from the tower and those around him cried out in joy.  The darkspawn that they had been fighting turned and ran.  The last two Grey Wardens had done it.  They had saved Ferelden.

 

 

                On top of Fort Dracon, Alistair had recovered and was stumbling to his feet when he saw Elissa roll out from under the archdemon and bring it to the ground.  She was about to kill the creature and he wasn’t close enough to make the killing blow.  She was going to sacrifice herself!

                He cried out and ran to her, praying to the Maker that Morrigan’s dark ritual would really work.  He had to get to the archdemon and make the killing blow instead.  He was still thirty feet away, when she brought the claymore down into the creature’s head and the spirit blasted out.

                He was too late.  He was too late.  He was too late.  The thought ran through his head again and again as he struggled back to his feet.  He saw her on the ground and cried out in anguish, his heart stopped beating; but his legs continued to propel him forward.  He had to get to her.  He threw himself onto the ground beside her and his motion propelled him to her.  He gathered his limp form into his arms, staring at her beautiful, still face.

                Then she let out a groan and Alistair’s world was restored.  He buried his face into her neck as her eyes fluttered opened.  Then he felt her arms weakly go around him.  “What was that blast?”  She finally asked in a hoarse whisper.  “It hurt.”

                “It’s O.K.”  He clutched her even more tightly, rocking.  “I have you now.  We’re both here.  Maker…” His voice broke.  “I thought…” He felt the tears now.  “I couldn’t get to the archdemon in time… you took the killing blow… I thought…  Don’t ever make me live in this world without you.   I couldn’t… I can’t.”

                She turned her head so she could bring her mouth to his.  “We’re both still here, my prince… my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are encouraged.


	143. A Happy Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The future once again changes to adjust with the events of the past.

**Dragon 9:45**

                Alistair blinked as the landscape around him changed.  He was still facing Fen’ Harel’s army.  It was manned mostly by elves, although there were a handful of scattered humans who seemed determined to see their own civilization crumble.   All in all they were, according to Leliana and Varric’s spies, fifty thousand ranged against them.  They had yet to see any of the strange spirits and demons at Fen’ Harel’s commands.  At their head stood Velanna, the Dalish Sorceress whose desire to return to the world of the Ancient Elves and restoration of Arlethine rivaled that of Solas himself.  Alistair could see her shouting orders as Bhelen attacked the rear.

                What had Alistair really confused was that he could swear that a few minutes ago he was defending the city of Denerim.  Fergus Cousland still stood beside him, but they were now in Redcliffe, once again defending the hapless village, as it stood between Ferelden, the Last Bastian of Humanity, and the forces of Solas-Fen’ Harel: Defender of Arlethine and the Old Ways.

                “What just happened?”  Fergus wondered.  “We were trying to avoid talking about Elissa… and then we…”

                “Oh?”  Elissa moved up behind Alistair, her mabari hound at her heels, and allowed him to pull her close.  “What were you saying about me?”

                She was surprised when Alistair dropped his sword so he could bend her backwards and kiss her deeply.  He kept her wrapped in his arms, unsure why he had the undeniable urge to just hold her close to him.  It felt like he had lost her somehow and the Maker had just restored her, the one thing in his life he loved above all others, to him.

                “Alistair, we have a battle to fight,” she reminded him.

                “I feel like I somehow had lost you,” he murmured. “Just give me a minute to enjoy the fact that you are here with me.”

                She laid her cheek against his.  “Of course I’m here with you, where else would I be?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome.


	144. A Parting of Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair has his coronation and many of his and Elissa's companions leave. Someone else's companion also leaves them.

“Blending in is not one of your strong points, is it?”  Rose glared at Jack as he hit on yet another Ferelden Bann.  “Could you at least wait until after the coronation to hook up with the locals… again?”

                They watched as Alistair, dressed in the golden armor that once belonged to his brother, and a long red cloak walked up to the throne where he knelt before the Reverend Mother of Denerim and she blessed him.  Elissa stood off to the side as the most powerful noble in Ferelden.  Rose remembered the horrible fight of whether Eamon or Elissa would stand in that spot.  The Doctor had had to settle that fight.  He had whispered something to Eamon and whatever it was had convinced the man to step aside for the woman they were now calling the Hero of Ferelden.

                The nobles of Ferelden had all come for this occasion and to honor their hero.  There was some big parade planned for Elissa after the coronation.  One that she had told Rose she didn’t want.  She and Alistair had even had an argument about it, but he insisted she had to be honored for her deeds.

                Rose smiled at the Doctor as she clapped with everyone else when Alistair was presented as the Crowned Ruler of Ferelden.

 

                Alistair was glad when the coronation was over.  He was looking to the next one, when they crowned Elissa at their wedding.  For now he faced his people.  “People of Ferelden, my friends, we are gathered to celebrate those responsible for our victory.  Of those who stood against the darkspawn siege of Denerim, there is one particular who deserves commendation.  The one who led the final charge against the archdemon remains with us still, an inspiration to all she saved that day. I would like to introduce you to your hero, she who saved us all.  Ladies and gentlemen, may I formally present my betrothed, who will soon be your queen,” he held his hand out to Elissa and she took it.  “Elissa Cousland, Lady of Highever, betrothed to the King of Ferelden, and Hero of Ferelden.”

                Elissa smiled at the crowd as they cheered her.  “Thank you, your majesty.  I hope to continue to serve Ferelden, her people, and her king,” she managed to make the last part sound a bit suggestive.

                “My love,” Alistair addressed her.  “It is hard to imagine how you could have aided Ferelden more.  I think it only appropriate that we return the favor.  As a reward and as an engagement present, I offer a boon of your choice.”

                “I only wish to remain at your side, your majesty,” she continued to hold onto his hand.   “And I wish to serve the crown and people of Ferelden.”

                “Very well,” he agreed.  “I will make you one of my advisors.”  That was a bit of a relief.  He had come to rely on her advice and this gave them an excuse to make that part of their relationship formal as well.  “I also do not want the Grey Wardens to be forgotten again nor to ever again be exiled from our lands.  I will have a monument to the Wardens constructed here so we can remember those who sacrificed themselves in the defense of our nation.”  He turned fully towards the people gathered, although he kept ahold of Elissa’s hand.  “Let it also be known that the arling of Amaranthine, once the land of Arl Howe, is now granted to the Grey Wardens.  There they can rebuild, following the example of those who went before them.”

                The people cheered again.  Alistair turned back to Elissa and whispered.  “You don’t have any plans to leave, do you?  I assume with the wedding you will be remaining in Ferelden.”

                “I’m not leaving you, my king,” she assured him.  “I will stay by your side.”

                “I didn’t want to come out and say it, but I was worried,” he admitted.  “I was afraid you were going to run off adventuring or go and get real Grey Warden training.  I’m relieved you’ll be nearby.  I should let you go out and meet those who have gathered to honor you.  I suggest you make a brief appearance before they storm the gates,” he chuckled.  “Just tell the guards at the door when you’re ready.”

                “You should come out with me,” she suggested.

                “Oh, no,” he laughed louder this time.  “It’s you they want to see.  I get to sneak away.”

                “I wish I could sneak away with you,” she looked to the door.

                “Just make an appearance and then meet me upstairs… in our rooms,” they had already begun moving into the castle.

                “Will you at least make a report to the Wardens at the headquarters in the Anderfells while I’m making speeches?”  She requested.

                “They’re going to want to know how we’re both still alive,” he warned.  “What am I supposed to tell them?”

                She shrugged.  “The truth?”

                “Sure,” He laughed and shook his head.  “I’ll tell them that there is a maleficar out there somewhere carrying my demon baby who managed to save us.  Then the maleficar disappeared.”   He shuddered for a second as he remembered what would have happened if he didn’t go through with the ritual.  “I’m a little worried the child is going to lead an army to our gates one day, but even if he does it will be worth it for it saved you.  I… I almost lost you.”

                “Shh…” she leaned in and kissed him.  “We’re both here, we’re all right.  I do have another request.  We need to build a statue in Denerim honoring the Doctor for his part in all of this.  He’s the one who made sure we both came out of this alive.”

                “We will,” Alistair vowed.  “Now go and tend to your adoring public.”

                Elissa laughed and walked off the dais where they stood.  She was immediately intercepted by Neria who rushed from Fergus’ side and pulled her aside.  “I need to talk to you.”

                “What’s wrong?”  Elissa searched the other woman’s face.  She seemed sad, yet desperate.

                “I… I would like to join your order,” her words were rapid as if she would change her mind if she did not speak them quickly.  “I want to become a Grey Warden.”

                “Why?”  Elissa sure hadn’t wanted to be one.  “I thought you were happy in Highever.  I thought… well, I thought you and Fergus were becoming… close.”  She looked over to where Fergus was now chatting with Bann Teagan.

                “That’s the problem,” Neria declared.  “I am an elven mage.  He is the Teyrn of Highever; a human noble.  We can’t… the chantry and the people would never allow it.”

                “The people of Highever love you,” Elissa insisted.  “You are a hero who helped them fight against Howe’s treachery and despotism.”

                “Well, the chantry isn’t going to care about that,” Neria countered.  “You know they would never condone him marrying me.  He also knows that he has to marry a suitable noble.  He’s admitted that.  I need to leave before I get hurt; I need to leave before he has to be the one who hurts me.  I think it will be worse than Daylen’s betrayal; I know it will be.  I do want to continue helping people, I have also been studying the Old Gods, and the Grey Wardens are the answer to that.  Please help me.”

                Elissa continued to watch her brother; as she did so, Teagan brought a young lady over for him to meet.  Had he really admitted to Neria that he couldn’t marry her?  She could tell that he had grown fond of Neria, but that didn’t mean he was willing to defy the chantry.  “I’ll send you to the Grey Wardens of Orlais with a letter.  I’ll make sure they accept you.  I want you to keep in touch with me, though.”

                “Thank you,” Neria smiled.  “I will go and gather my things.  Could you have the letter by morning?”

                “I will,” Elissa nodded.  She glanced back at Fergus, who was still chatting with Teagan and the girl.  “Are you going to tell him goodbye?”

                “I don’t know yet,” Neria admitted.  “I don’t know what to say or how to say it.”

 

 

                Elissa also stopped to talk to Wynne and Shale.  They were planning to go to Tevintor and find out if there was any magic to return Shale to her dwarven state.  It seemed she was willing to return to being… squishy.

                Zevran was going to Seheron so he could try to extricate Kallian from Par Valon if she was discovered while undercover in the Qun.

                Sten was returning to Par Valon, but didn’t know of Kallian’s plans.  Leliana had discovered the plans, but was busy with ones of her own to join those who would go back to Haven to study the urn.

                Elissa hugged the Doctor and then Rose and Jack as she met up with them.  “Will you be staying?”

                “Oh, we aren’t the staying type,” Jack decided.  “We’ll probably be gone by morning.”

                “We will be leaving tonight,” the Doctor announced.  “This isn’t goodbye, though.  Helping you stop the Blight was just part of my plan.  There is another… evil that we have to stop.  There is a misguided man out there who is worshipped as a god by the Dalish.  His bride was the one trying to kill you.  He has plans that still threaten all of Thedas.  So I can promise you that you will see me again.”

                Bethany walked up to the group from where she had been talking to an acquaintance from Lothering.  Considering the rumors of her death, the acquaintance had been shocked to see her.  “Plus, I hear my sister may be in trouble and I want to help her.  She is in Kirkwall now,” she added for Elissa’s benefit.

                The Doctor gazed adoringly down at her.  “You’ll make a wonderful queen.  Keep your king and country safe for me, won’t you?”

                “Keeping the king safe is the queen’s job, isn’t it?” Elissa smiled sadly.  “Don’t be a stranger.”  Then she walked to the doors leading out of the castle.

                “Are you ready, my lady?”  One of the guards asked.

                “No,” she sighed.  “Open them anyway,” she stepped outside to greet the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome


	145. I Get to Marry the Person I Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair and Elissa get married

“The roses will be fine, we have other things to worry about,” Elissa was supposed to be the one who was nervous, but Grainne was the one who was about to have a panic attack. 

Grainne had planned many grand events at Castle Cousland in Highever, but now Elissa had brought her into Denerim to plan a royal wedding.  “Are you sure, my lady?  What about the linens for the wedding feast?”

“I’m more worried about the guest list,” Elissa admitted, she stood and almost tripped over Dragonsbane who had been asleep at her feet.  “Has everyone sent back their RSVP?  I’ve seen plenty of birds and messengers coming into the castle.”

“Is there anyone in particular you are worried about?”  Leliana walked into the room.  “Are you afraid Zevran will bring Kallian as his plus one and she’ll do something petty to get revenge on you for letting the man who ruined her wedding out of his prison cell?”

“Will he?”  Elissa hadn’t even thought of that.  She tried to remember that she was getting to marry the man she loved, so nothing could actually ruin the day.

“Zevran will not be attending your wedding, my lady,” Grainne reported.

“Oh good,” Elissa sighed in relief and then realized what she had just said.  “I mean…”

Now Leliana was actually laughing.  “Perhaps you should be more worried that one of the Howes will show up and you will be obliged to interrupt your wedding to kill them.”

Elissa blinked at her.  “You’re one of my bridesmaids; it’s your job to kill them if they show up.”

“So noted,” Leliana was still laughing.  “Wynne and Shale can’t make it.  They haven’t sent word since they reached Tevintor.  You didn’t send invitations to the rest of your companions from the Blight.”

Dragonsbane let out a little growl.

“You live here and you didn’t need an invitation,” Leliana pointed out.

“Sten already returned to his people,” Elissa shrugged.  “And Morrigan left without any word, besides I’m sure my groom does _not_ want her here.”

“Good,” Leliana muttered, she still didn’t like the Witch of the Wilds.   “I assume you didn’t invite Oghren since you prefer him in toad mode than as a dwarf.  What about your friends, Rose and her Doctor?”

Elissa looked to Grainne.  “No word back, my lady.”

“He said he wasn’t leaving us forever,” Elissa had hoped to share this day with them.  She wouldn’t be here if not for them.

“Your Grey Warden friend did leave word that she would be here, though,” Grainne added.

“Grey Warden?”  Leliana was a bit confused.  “I thought you and Alistair were the only Wardens in Ferelden.”

“Not anymore,” Elissa was happy about that.  “Orlais has already sent some Wardens to Amaranthine for now.  Plus, we should be ready to put some Ferelden recruits through the training as soon as Alistair and I return from our honeymoon.  As long as they don’t expect us to be the ones training them, I’ll be happy.  Grainne means Neria, though.  She survived her joining.  She sent word to me as soon as she had and asked me to tell Fergus.”

“I thought she and Fergus…” Leliana had picked up on the attraction between the pair the last couple of times they had been together.

“He’s now the Teyrn of Highever and she is an elven mage,” the thought of the injustices of society that were keeping the pair apart made Elissa furious every time she contemplated them.  “He plans to eventually marry again, but for now he is trying to get over all of his losses.”

“This is not an occasion to mourn what we have lost,” Leliana grabbed Elissa’s hands.  “It is time to celebrate what we have saved and the gifts the maker has given us while we fought against the darkness.”

 

 

The entire city of Denerim was rejoicing over the union of its nation’s greatest hero with their king.  Most of the merchants had closed their shops, although some kept them open in hopes of attracting foreign dignitaries and nobles.  The city itself was draped in flowers and banners, which were reflected in the bright colors and floral decorations on the city’s people.  Jugglers and comedians entertained the people as the last minute guests poured in.

The only carriage that had not seemed welcomed was that of the Empress of Orlais.  She held her head high as she exited the carriage, despite the heckling of some of the Ferelden commoners.  “I see you finally showed up now that we took care of the Archdemon ourselves!” One villager shouted.

“Get your snail eating arse back to Orlais!”  An elven girl demanded.

Empress Celene of Orlais kept her nose prominently in the air as her handmaidens followed her into the castle.  She was greeted warmly by an attendant who showed her into the main hall and to her seat.  It was obvious that Ferelden’s new royal couple had a fondness for roses as red roses were wound through the hall with gold ribbon and white and gold candles were lit everywhere.  Most of the Ferelden Nobles were courteous enough to her, although she overheard several whispers that she was obviously featured in.

“Can you believe that Cailan was going to leave Anora for her?” A woman in yellow hissed to one of her companions.

“She isn’t even Orlais’ rightful ruler,” the companion didn’t whisper quite enough.  “I also hear she prefers the company of other women.  That makes it harder to produce an heir.”

“Ah, Celene,” Eamon greeted her.  “It is always a pleasure.”

Finally, a Ferelden she could stand.  “How is your lovely wife?  I don’t see her here.”

“Isolde is still in Redcliffe,” he tried to be pleasant, but still seethed at his own wife being snubbed by Ferelden’s future queen.  He had his own problems with the woman who made it clear that she would not stand for him scheming behind the throne without her openly giving his wife the cut direct.

“How sad,” one of Celene’s handmaids’ waved her fan.  “You would think she would be too afraid to offend the new queen.”

“I…” Eamon was glad when he was distracted.  He noticed Fergus Cousland run up to Alistair and then run back.  “I should go make sure that everything is alright.”

 

Fergus had only run to Alistair to inform him that Elissa was almost ready and to have the ushers finish seating everyone quickly.  As he rushed back to his sister, he almost ran into someone he had been alternatingly praying to the Maker to see again and to never see again.

“Fergus,” Neria greeted him.  She looked well for someone who had joined a cultish order whose initiation often resulted in death.  Although, he had to admit that the Wardens were necessary.  They had just saved his country and Neria was becoming devoted to her quest against the Old Gods.

“Neria,” he wasn’t sure what to say to her.  When she had left him, saying that she was going to join the Wardens, all he had done was nodded and watched her leave.  There was so much to say and no reason to say it.  “You look well.”

“I am,” she nodded.  She didn’t remember his jaw being that chiseled or his eyes having such golden flecks of amber in them.  Had it really only been a handful of months since she had seen him?  She wanted to say more, but didn’t know what to say.  She wanted to run into his arms, but knew that wasn’t her place to be. 

“I…” he wanted to run and he wanted to stay by her forever.  “I…”

“Fergus,” Leliana approached from behind Neria.  “Elissa needs you.  She is ready for you to walk her to her husband.”

“Of course,” he followed Leliana without another word to Neria, although he looked back as she was escorted to her seat.

He returned to his sister who was dressed in a ball style gown with a gold chemise and bodice.  The bodice’s sweetheart neckline and high back collar were embroidered with climbing red roses, as was her gold skirt.  The skirt split in the back to reveal a red underskirt.  Elissa’s copper curls were pinned up and cascaded down around a gold circlet with red rubies encrusted in it.  There was no fancy necklace draped around her neck, though.  Instead, she wore a pendant of Andraste; one that was popular a generation back and a simple gold ribbon.  She clutched a bouquet of red roses bound by ribbon the same shade as that around her neck.  Fergus took one look at her and began to cry.

“Fergus!”  Elissa ran to him.  “What’s wrong?”

He shook his head and hugged her.  “I just wish that mom and dad were here to see you, pup.  You’re a vision.”

“I love you, Fergus,” she hugged him back.  “I’m glad at least you’re here.”

He kissed her forehead.  “Let me go give you to that man you fell in love with.  My sister, the beloved of the King of Ferelden.

She nodded and walked out, only to stop when she heard a familiar whining sound.  The TARDIS materialized behind her.  “Doctor!”  She ran to the ship.  She had a silly grin on her face as she waited for the door to open.  “Rose!”  She embraced her friend as she walked out.  Jack, the Doctor, and Bethany were behind her.

“You didn’t think I was going to miss the wedding of the decade, did you?”  The Doctor teased. 

“I was afraid you were,” she pouted.  “Instead you brought me something blue.”

“It’s also borrowed,” he confided before hurrying his companions to sit on the bride’s side and to watch the wedding that he had made possible.  This was what he was fighting to save for the people of Thedas he knew as he watched the bride’s brother lead her down the aisle to the man who watched her with bright, loving eyes.

This was what they needed to keep Solas from destroying.  The clasp of hands between two people who loved each other more than anything else in the world.  The promises made between two people who would gladly die for each other, yet hoped to build a life together.  The binding of two hearts that beat as one.  The joy that everyone felt as the lives of two who were soulmates were joined together by the blessing of those who served the Maker and whose loving union was finally consecrated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will continue in part II of the Doctor of Thedas Series, which is already in the works.


End file.
